âme passionnée
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: Ichimatsu es un estudiante de literatura que pese a ser talentoso ha perdido la inspiración, en una tarde lluviosa termina en una cafetería donde conoce a Karamatsu, un francés que es igual al café que prepara: caliente, profundo, dulce y fuerte. El joven escritor tendrá que derrotar sus propios miedos para dejarse arrastrar por lo inspirador del amor. KaraIchi AU lemon
1. Prologo

Hola mis amados lectores lo confieso: el Karachi me gusta y finalmente cediendo a lo inevitable hare unos fic basados en esta pareja y este es el primero (he caído en los encantos de una pareja yaoi… iré al infierno (?).

 **Discraimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen son de Akatsuka-sensei.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

 **YYY —** Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

` _Flash back`_

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE

─diálogos

 _/Pensamientos/_

 _Es texto que está escrito en papel_

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Prólogo

" _Podrás ser amado por la musa del talento, pero si la musa de la inspiración no te ve con buenos ojos, bueno ¿de qué sirve tener todo el talento del mundo si no tienes la herramienta necesaria para utilizarlo?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Esta mañana es en especial fría y lluviosa, últimamente el otoño ha sido muy deprimente, Ichimatsu no puede dejar de mirar por la ventana perdiéndose entre las nubes, el profesor sigue hablando de la influencia de algún escritor europeo que en este punto lo tienen fastidiado.

Finalmente se escucha el timbre que anuncia su libertad, como siempre era el último en salir, a paso lento y desganado se acerca a la puerta cuando una voz detrás suyo lo detiene.

─Ichimatsu-san, déjeme decirle que cuando solicito matricularse en esta universidad, tenía expectativas más altas de usted.

Choromatsu-sensei era conocido por dos cosas: ser un joven virgen apasionado de la literatura y por esa misma razón era algo sensible, el chico despeinado no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

─Bueno, no sería el primero.

A pesar de la respuesta acida que salió de sus labios, al de morado le afectaba admitir que incluso él mismo tenía una idea totalmente diferente de lo que sería su vida universitaria, aun amaba mucho lo que eligió para ser a lo que dedicaría su vida pero en algún punto había perdido su inspiración y puede que incluso su deseo de transmitir aquello que no lograba compartir hablando.

Hizo una expresión tal que a Choromatsu-sensei no le costó mucho descifrar lo que estaba pensando, podría parecer un chico agresivo pero debajo de esa faceta había un ser cálido al que le costaba abrirse y que tenía un claro miedo a fracasar como la última vez.

─Usted lo que necesita es no decepcionarse a usted mismo.

Con esa simple frase logró desarmar al muchacho frente suyo. Esa no era la intención del profesor pero sí que el chico se diera cuenta de sus errores, y que dejara atrás sus miedos e intentara de nuevo, así fracasara otra vez no importaba porque el camino al éxito siempre consiste en múltiples caídas, sin embargo por más que intentara explicárselo a su alumno este no entendía razones.

Por su parte el chico de ojos morados realmente se sentía mal, pues creía que la actitud que había tomado con respecto a sus escritos era lo más seguro, porque si bien no ganaba nada tampoco sufría nada, una zona de seguridad que todos intentaban romper, aunque con lo único que se les ocurría salirle era con esa basura sacada de libros de motivación barata.

─Lo quiero ver más atento en mi clase, porque me parece una pérdida de tiempo que pague por un lugar en ella y se dedique a ver nubes, es un desperdicio de su tiempo y del mío.

Dijo esto mientras alzaba sus cosas en su maletín y se dispuso a irse, Ichimatsu solo lo miro retirarse con cierto recelo por el dolor que le habían provocado las palabras de quien era una de las personas que más admiraba.

─Tsk, al final supongo que hasta él se ha dado cuenta de que soy una basura.

Refunfuño eso para sí mismo y siguió su camino.

 **YYY**

─Yo creo que Choromatsu-sensei tiene razón y eres un idiota.

Fulmino con la mirada a la estúpida de su hermana gemela, Ichiko podía ser tan irritante cuando se lo proponía, muchos solían burlarse de que si no soportaba a su hermana era porque eran iguales y bueno dicen que lo más difícil es tratarse a uno mismo ¿no?

─Tsk, gracias por el apoyo.

Respondió con sarcasmo. A lo que ella solo le dedico una mirada burlona.

─Lo hago con placer querido hermano, pero aunque no lo parezca lo hago porque estoy de tu lado.

─Pues tienes razón, no lo parece.

─Todos tenemos miedos, pero solo los tontos como tú se dejan vencer por ellos.

─ ¿Y te atreves a decírmelo tu que renunciaste a una beca en el extranjero por no creer poder con "el reto"?

Sabía que era un golpe bajo, pero cuando estaba en ese estado de frustración solía recurrir a palabras tan crueles, él era consciente de lo doloroso que significo para su hermana renunciar a algo que ella valoraba tanto, y que se ha arrepentido de eso todo este tiempo, claro ella no demostraba nada, pero no hacía falta que lo hiciera, ella era su gemela a fin de cuentas.

Por más que no quisiera terminar como ella, sufriendo por sus malas decisiones, decisiones tomadas bajo el efecto del miedo, lo cierto era que no sabía qué hacer para evitarlo, todo esto era un completo dolor en el culo.

Poso su mirada para ver a su hermana y aunque ella estaba con la misma expresión de siempre, era lógico para todo aquel que la conociera que ella estaba ahora un poco herida y nostálgica, por lo que este silencio era diferente a los usuales entre ellos.

─ ¡Ichiko, Ichiko!

Lo bueno de todo esto es que ahí venia una de las amigas de su hermana para salvarlo de tener que soportar la incomodidad que él mismo provoco.

─Osoko, eres muy ruidosa.

No pudo evitar reírse ante el cometario de Ichiko, hasta en cosas así se parecían.

─Y tú eres una amargada, Ichiko.

Su hermana por toda respuesta torció los ojos.

─Pero como soy una buena amiga, vengo por ti para que no estés toda aburrida, anda ¡vámonos! Las demás nos están esperando.

Tras decir esto comenzó a jalarla de la ropa y el brazo, su hermana opuso algo de resistencia, pero como siempre termino resignándose.

─Ichimatsu ¿no quieres venir?

Pregunto/invito Osoko preocupada porque ambos hermanos son unos amargados pero al menos Ichiko las tiene a todas ellas, mientras que Ichimatsu solo tenía al chico alegre que juega en el equipo de beisbol.

─Preferiría recibir cien inyecciones, gracias.

Con respuestas así sabía que de los dos la que más probabilidades tenía de no morir sola era la chica, porque Ichimatsu estaba jodido.

─Bueno, no digas luego que no te invite, bye bye.

Ichimatsu las observo alejarse en dirección opuesta a la suya.

 **YYY**

Iba en las calles con su tranquilidad habitual, esta vez completamente solo, pues su hermana había sido raptada por sus locas amigas y Jyushimatsu estaba en práctica con su equipo, por lo que no lo vería hasta tarde. Suspiro, estaba acostumbrado a estar solo y en cierta forma lo prefería, pero la compañía últimamente era una efectiva distracción para no pensar en su situación tan de mierda. Todo el asunto era un dolor en el culo, y solo un desgaste emocional que no lo llevaba a ningún lado, todo el día era pensar, pensar, pensar de nuevo, era completamente complicado y problemático.

Una cosa era segura: la musa de la inspiración se había ido, y con ella toda su seguridad, ya no se sentía tan vivo a la hora de escribir como antes, podría decirse que eso era en definitiva lo que más le perturbaba y dolía. Sumido en sus divagaciones no sintió cuando sus pasos lo llevaron a calles totalmente fuera de su camino habitual, y menos aún percatarse de la inminente lluvia hasta que unas gotas le cayeron en la cabeza.

─ ¿Pero qué demonios?

Alzo la vista al cielo solo para recibir en toda la cara el llanto de las nubes.

─Tsk, incluso el cielo tiene cosas en mi contra.

Sonrió con amargura ante su mala suerte para buscar un lugar donde refugiarse de la lluvia, entonces lo vio.

En la esquina de la calle que estaba justo enfrente de donde estaba él parado había una cafetería (era obvio por el ventanal enorme con una taza de café pintada en el) con un aspecto externo a como se supone deben de verse las cabañas del bosque hechas básicamente de piedra y madera, como no se veía extravagante era un punto a su favor, y seguramente estaría seco y calientito, lo que bajo este clima tan apropiado (por favor nótese el sarcasmo) era lo único que importaba así que corrió en esa dirección y con cierta prisa entró, no sin antes leer la pancarta que decía el nombre del local: " _Âme passionnée_ "*.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara cuando Ichimatsu conozca a Karamatsu? Lo sabremos en el próximo: Capítulo 1. La esencia francesa.

Âme passionnée: significa alma apasionada en francés.

Buu mis adorados, sé que el prólogo esta algo corto pero los demás serán más largos (o eso espero) ahora que ando inspirada probablemente actualizare más pronto, aunque no prometo nada, y eso también depende de cuantos reviews logre en la semana, ya veremos. Bien, sé que he caído bajo(? Pero bueno ahora que me he dejado llevar por los bajos fondos deberán cuidar de mí jajaja. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!


	2. Capitulo 1

Hola mis amados lectores lo confieso, ando muy inspirada, y es por eso que en cuanto pude subí el primer capítulo, ya saben: las ansias, bueno una vez que se junten 5 reviews responderé.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 1. La esencia francesa.

O—O—O

 _toujours l'amour_ * la cafetería de mi abuelo.

Para mí era el mejor lugar del mundo y así estuviera ahí solo un par de meses al año eso estaba bien para mí. Siempre me pareció un lugar cálido y amigable donde podías ver a las personas transformarse, díganme loco pero una buena taza de café tiene el efecto de curar corazones, aliviar penas, no lo resuelve pero al menos te brinda momentos de tranquilidad.

Tranquilidad como esta que en este momento sentía, rodeado del _magnifique silence*_ de la bien amada, pero cruel compañera: la soledad.

Cuando el _Inutile_ * no está, este lugar es más callado de lo usual, admito que aunque hice las remodelaciones para que fuera más llamativo, que tuviera la esencia francesa, la verdad es que la gente no valora el café tradicional y prefieren uno preparado de máquina.

 _Vous avez le mauvais goût *_

Suspiro con fuerza, cuando el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta me saca de mi ensoñación.

O—O—O

Ichimatsu está todo mojado, e irritado, a este paso iba a enfermarse, lo cual sería grandioso porque ya no solo estaría de la mierda en su mente sino también físicamente, lo cual parecía sombríamente apropiado.

En cuanto al fin puso atención pudo notar que el local era bastante aceptable, esperaba que para rematar su día el sitio donde se resguardará fuera muy horrible dada su suerte, lo último que se imagino fue que sería tan agradable: una típica cafetería alegre estilo francesa, de esas donde incluso el menú está en un pizarrón con letra en cursiva, se notaba que por la lluvia, habían metido dentro las mesitas que van por fuera, y que tampoco habían puesto esa especie de pizarrón negro grande donde anuncian los especiales, pues estaba en medio de lo que parecía ser un muy pequeño escenario, lo más agradable de todo era el delicioso aroma a café que le recordaba que no había ido a casa, y a esa hora ya habría comido algo, además al fondo se podía ver unos estantes con libros y revistas que dejan ver que si disfrutabas de leer tomando una taza de café ahí podías hacerlo, cierto era que el lugar era lindo, pero no pudo disfrutar de la sensación tan pronto una voz profunda se alzó fuerte, llamando su atención.

─ ¡Oh diablos, está usted todo mojado!

No logro ni carburar que alguien lo había visto y que de hecho le había hablado, cuando esta persona claramente desconocedora del termino espacio personal, fue y de la nada hecho encima de él una toalla blanca y comenzó a secarle.

Le estaba tocando.

Un maldito extraño lo estaba tocando.

Entonces su sistema de alerta de "demasiado cerca" se activó.

─ ¡Yo puedo hacerlo solo, quítame las manos de encima!

Tras esto le da unos manotazos al tipo de enfrente de él, alejándolo, retrocede y baja la toalla, para visualizar a "su atacante".

Es en eso cuando ve un par de ojos azules viéndolo con algo de curiosidad y vergüenza, es un hombre con facciones redondas, pero pese a serlo es terriblemente bien parecido con ese cabello negro, acomodado de un lado, con la punta algo peinada hacia arriba, mejillas sonrosadas, cejas negras y gruesas en un ángulo intenso, pese a la posición de sus cejas, su rostro se mira alegre y cálido, al enfocar un poco la vista puede notar que su ropa le queda ceñida, por lo que se le nota que tiene un físico envidiable, pero tampoco como para verse tan anti natural como esos tipos que hacen demasiado ejercicio; en ese momento siente un terrible calor subirle por las mejillas y unos nervios apoderarse de _él / ¿Qué mierdas me está pasando?/_

─ ¿Esta bien?

Le pregunta y su voz ya no elevada en ese grito raro suena demasiado sensual, fuerte e hipnótica.

Sus labios le tiemblan antes de intentar vagamente de responder.

─Tsk, si, si lo que sea.

─ Oh me alegro mucho, discúlpeme si lo asuste, bien, _Bienvenue a âme passionnée*_ , pase por favor a tomar asiento, en un minuto lo atiendo.

Dijo con una amigable sonrisa que le provocó un palpitar en el pecho nada cómodo.

 _/Genial. Al final parece que si me enfermare. Fantástico/_

Mientras tanto el chico de ojos morados iba analizando los lugares para saber cuál sería el adecuado, todos se le hacían demasiado visibles e iluminados, por lo que pasar desapercibido no parecía sencillo hasta que lo noto: un lugar con la suficiente iluminación para leer pero tapado por los estantes llenos de libros, parecía un escondite o un sitio para estar ajeno a lo de su alrededor.

Tomo asiento esperando ser atendido, entonces ve que el que supone debe ser el mesero, lo ha mirado fijamente analizando su elección, cosa que lo hace ruborizarse, pero intentando ignorarlo se pone a ver por la ventana las gotas de lluvia como si estas le fueran a contar el secreto más grande de la humanidad, pero cuando piensa un poco en ello, ellas jamás le han dicho nada, menos últimamente que se sentía tan abatido por todo, se preguntaba si en estos momentos su hermana estaría divirtiéndose con sus amigas y Jyushimatsu estaría en las duchas de los vestidores, pues con la lluvia de seguro estaría todo mojado.

─ señor, dígame ¿Qué le gustaría ordenar?

Ichi se sobresaltó, ese tipo sí que era bueno en eso de asustarlo o ponerlo nervioso. Entonces el chico despeinado intento ver si se le antojaba algo del menú con cierta indecisión.

─Señor, si me permite déjeme recomendarle un café especial de la casa.

Su voz hablándole de forma aterciopelada no estaba ayudando en mucho a eso de elegir, desesperado y presuroso porque él sujeto lo dejara, le dio el menú y por toda respuesta le dijo:

─Tsk, lo que sea.

A lo que el mesero le dio una enorme sonrisa antes de irse con el pedido, esa estúpida sonrisa había hecho que su rostro se iluminara, Ichimatsu no estaba nada cómodo con ese tipo cerca, cuando mirando por donde se había ido, vio un estante enorme donde estaban las tazas, pero no eran las clásicas tazas para café, eran muchas tazas con estampados y formas varias, diversas, coloridas, negras, y sus ojos se posaron en una taza de color negro en forma de gato con ojos morados. Casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas al verla, es un amante empedernido de los gatos y esa taza ha sido un verdadero deleite, no pudo mirarla más tiempo pues sintió una penetrante mirada encima suyo, al bajar la vista pudo notar al mesero viéndolo.

 _/ ¡Ese tipo me causa escalofríos!/_

Ichimatsu sintiéndose vigilado se volteó fingiendo lo mejor que pudo indiferencia, aunque estuviera algo estresado por la situación, se sentía más tranquilo que pensando en esas divagaciones de mierda, donde no olvidaba lo idiota que era y lo basura que resulto ser, podía sentir esa amargura calándosele por los huesos, cuando una voz se puso al lado suyo.

─Aquí tiene su café, espero sea de su agrado.

Cuando miro hacia abajo pudo ver que le había servido el café en la taza de gato, y que ese café se veía algo espeso, intrigado ante esto con un poco de duda dio un sorbo.

Jamás se había sentido así en la vida, ese café era espeso como brea, por lo mismo algo difícil de tragar, sin embargo eso le daba un toque especial, era algo amargo, pero una vez le sentías el sabor tenía la cantidad de dulzor ideal, con solo un sorbo se sintió relajado, y algo compuesto, incluso sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente ante lo magnifico e ideal para él que había sido ese café.

Tan sumergido estaba que no noto que de hecho el sujeto no se había ido de su lado, observándolo con curiosidad, cuando lo vio parado a su lado, el tipo le dio una sonrisa cómplice, Ichimatsu lo vio con una duda tan obvia que el sujeto comprendió su muda intriga.

─Oh disculpe, es que algo de usted me dice su alma grita desesperadamente por compañía

─ ¿Eh?

El tipo podría ser atractivo, y hacer un café extraordinario, pero estaba loco.

─Pues se equivoca, no quiero compañía.

─Oh eso cree usted, pero su alma dice otra cosa, grita que necesita ser curada.

─Déjeme en paz o llamare a su gerente.

─ ¿Gerente?

─Así es o su jefe o quien sea el dueño del lugar.

Ante esta afirmación el tipo se rio.

─No necesita buscarlo, lo tiene enfrente; me presento: soy Karamatsu Matsuno, dueño de esta cafetería.

Aquello no cuadraba mucho con las cosas, ¿el loco este dueño de la cafetería?

─Con el aspecto del lugar yo pensé que sería algún hombre europeo, o algo por el estilo.

─Bueno en eso no se equivoca, es francesa.

─ ¿pero entonces…?

─ _C'est parce que je suis français_ *

─Bueno, entonces como dueño deja mucho que desear pues no está bien ir diciéndole cosas sobre sus almas a los clientes.

─Yo no lo hago con todos los clientes, digo a la mayoría observo y sé qué clase de café prepararle, pero con pocos me ha pasado que su alma grite algo tan alto como la suya. Se lo podría hacer entender si se quedara a conversar.

─No puedo y no quiero.

Tras esto Ichimatsu se levantó con la firme intención de salir, no sin antes ser jalado por el francés rarito, para que se girara a mirarlo y le ofreció una rosa.

─ ¿Pero qué?

─Tómela como una promesa de que volverá mañana o algún otro día.

─ ¿Por qué tanta insistencia?

─Porque me gustaría ayudarlo a curar su alma, está muy herida.

Después de esto le puso una mano sobre su pecho a la altura de su corazón, conmocionado porque un desconocido se diera cuenta de algo como eso, algo tan difícil de tratar como lo es su fracaso, así como algo que ha intentado ocultar de todas las maneras posibles, se sintió terriblemente expuesto, en un arranque de ira tomo la rosa y la aventó.

─ ¡Tu no me conoces de nada maldito loco, no digas tonterías!

─Y además es muy apasionada.

Ichimatsu se quedó de piedra con esa última frase, y salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Karamatsu solo lo miro irse con mucho interés para sentarse en la silla más cercana, sacar de su bolsillo un cigarro, ponerlo entre sus labios y encenderlo, tras liberar el humo de la primer calada miro a la ventana con una ligera sonrisa.

─Espero verte pronto _chaton noir_ *

 **YYY**

¿Ichimatsu regresara? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 2: Llamado.

* toujours l'amour: Siempre ame

* magnifique silence: Silencio magnifico.

* Inutile: inútil

* Vous avez le mauvais goût: que mal gusto tienen

* Bienvenue a âme passionnée: Bienvenido a "Alma apasionada"

* C'est parce que je suis français: eso es porque soy francés.

*chaton noir: gatito negro.

Buu mis amados, ojala hayan amado a Karamatsu tanto como yo, bueno una vez que especifico una frase o palabra en francés no lo vuelvo a hacer, así que apréndanse las frases porque habrá algunos términos que Karamatsu usara seguido, bueno nos estamos leyendo, gracias por leer mis choco-inventos (dejen reviews o habrá tabla (?) ¡Shao!


	3. Capitulo 2

Hola mis amados lectores me hace sentir terriblemente halagada tener tantos reviews en tan poco tiempo, sus ánimos tan lindos me inspiran a seguir con la historia (eso y que la neta esta idea no deja de darme vueltas por la cabeza) si siguen dejándome reviews seguiré apurándome.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 2. Llamado

El tipo ese no había tenido nada de nada de razón en esa estupidez. El idiota lo más probable es que consumiera muchas drogas y estaba viajado cuando dijo aquello, además ni que le importara una mierda su opinión de todas formas, no es su amigo ni nada. Si bueno si todo es cierto, entonces ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en su rostro tan cerca suyo?

El simple recuerdo lo hizo temblar como gelatina.

 _/No es nada, es solo que me moje y me siento extraño por eso, nada mas/_

Se intentó tranquilizar a si mismo pero lo cierto era que esa maldita noche en particular no pudo dormir, sobretodo porque de nuevo no había escrito en su maldito diario, tenía mucho que no lo hacía y eso era una de las cosas que antes le ayudaban a dormir, se convenció a si mismo que no le afectaba en nada esa situación, y menos aún la maldita esperanza del tipo ese "Una promesa de que volverá mañana"

Ichimatsu de nuevo recordó su voz y sintió un esclofrio recorrerle la piel.

 _/Es una completa estupidez ir solo porque el loquito ese estará esperándome, lo más probable es que ni siquiera recuerde el incidente de hoy/_

Sin embargo se arrullo durmiendo con el recuerdo del sonido de la voz tan fuerte y seductora de aquel sujeto.

 **YYY**

La maldita mañana había sido como cualquier otra solo recibiendo miradas de preocupación de su madre con esa maldita duda tan silenciosa pero irritante: ¿Ya retomaste tus diarios o algo de escritura?

Y la misma jodida respuesta cortante de todas las mañanas: No necesito tu puta lastima. Aunque claro en su familia eran expertos en comunicarse solo con miradas ya que ninguno de los tres eran especialmente conversadores.

Su hermana en cambio sabia cuando no hacer preguntas innecesarias, ella solo se limitaba a seguirlo en silencio a la universidad, era claro que seguía algo herida por lo de ayer, pero en lugar de mandarlo a la mierda estaba intentando no irritarlo porque ella comprendía que no estaba bien y que él realmente lamentaba sus palabras. Era por esta misma razón que escribir siempre le fue más sencillo que hablar, rara era la ocasión en que podía realmente decir lo que pensaba, y no hablar por hablar hiriendo y alejando a los demás. El papel es un fiel confidente y no da opiniones ni te juzga.

Solo personas específicas podían entender eso de él y aceptarlo, por eso no tenía prácticamente ningún amigo y no hablaba con nadie.

Ayer había sido el ejemplo perfecto, aunque en esta ocasión el tipo ese se lo ganó, y aun así dijo que lo esperaría.

Se detuvo en seco tan brusco que no le dio tiempo a Ichiko de frenar, termino chocando con la espalda de él mandándolos a los dos al suelo.

─ ¿¡Pero que mierdas te pasa!?

La furia de la chica se fue tan pronto como se llegó al ver a su gemelo totalmente nervioso y sonrojado, pocas veces lo veía tan tierno.

─V-vámonos.

Los malditos pensamientos lo traicionaron, pensar esas tonterías lo habían alarmado tanto que se detuvo a si mismo antes de poder seguir divagando, recordando esos sinceros, profundos y claros ojos rodeados de unas pestañas envidiablemente largas, esa intensa mirada penetrante sobre su persona…

─ ¡Deja de pensar mierdas!

Se dijo a si mismo mientras estampaba la frente contra un poste.

Muchos espectadores se alejaron a paso rápido o se le quedaron mirando.

Ichimatsu supo entonces que ese maldito día en particular sería muy largo.

 **YYY**

Jyunshimatsu iba brincando de un lado a otro para ver a su mejor amigo, por el mal clima de ayer no terminaron la práctica del equipo de beisbol por lo que de nuevo no podrían irse juntos.

Ichimatsu solía ser callado, y no muy paciente, pero pocas eran las cosas que este no entendiera o lo apoyara, muchos dirían que era por indiferencia; pero el chico alegre sabía que era porque su mejor amigo era muy bueno en eso de fingir que no le importan las cosas para no salir herido o para no preocupar a los demás, prefiere ser algo ácido y cortante antes que ir y decir que realmente le dolía no irse juntos. Pero en esta ocasión Jyunshimatsu había notado que la expresión de Ichimatsu era diferente, se lo notaba atormentado, bueno más lo usual desde su primer fracaso significativo; y por muy contradictorio que sonora se veía tan pero tan feliz. Era como si tuviese miedo a estar feliz por lo que sea que lo tenga tan de buen humor. Siempre hacia eso, ir y sentirse raro por sentirse contento pero si la extrañeza se pasaba o regresaba a ese modo inexpresivo suyo o bien se dejaba arrastrar por lo que sea que lo estuviese alegrando (aunque esto último pasa en muy contadas ocasiones) Jyunshimatsu esperaba que fuera lo que fuera su amigo se dejara llevar para así irse recuperando poco a poco de su dolorosa experiencia.

 **YYY**

 _/No se cómo demonios termine aquí/_

Se maldijo por millonésima vez Ichimatsu, cuando estaba justo cruzando la calle donde estaba tan alegre local como lo era ese café, ahora si con el menú de los especiales por fuera junto con las mesitas, y con la luz del sol se le podía ver mucho más encantador de ser eso posible.

Era como si la mismísima cafetería fuese la que quería que fuera y no el loco ese que tiene por dueño.

¿Cómo un francés demente había terminado aquí en Japón, como dueño de una cafetería tan encantadora?

Bueno para ser justos una cosa si entendía: ese sujeto sabía hacer un magnifico café.

Ese maldito y delicioso café, ese exquisito café que con solo un sorbo le había devuelto esa sensación cálida de poder estar tranquilo en casa leyendo tapadito en el kotatsu* comiendo unas mandarinas y tomando un te; tenia rato que no se consentía a si mismo con placeres banales como esos dado sus preocupaciones que le quitaban los ánimos de hacer otra cosa que estar el mayor tiempo encerrado en su habitación.

 _/No sé ni que hago aquí, me iré antes de hacer más el ridículo de mí mismo/_

Pero apenas pudo dar la vuelta escucho una melodía con una guitarra acústica saliendo de la cafetería, se quedó completamente ensimismado por lo bella de esta, en cierto punto una voz comenzó a cantar al compás de la música.

Se concentró en la voz que tan magníficamente estaba cantando hasta que la reconoció.

Era su voz.

La voz seductora del francés.

Contrario a sus primeros pensamientos, esa melodía era como un llamado, como si el cafetero ya lo hubiera visto y ahora le dedicaba la canción para invitarlo a no ser tímido y entrar.

Lo que al final termino haciendo.

La música se detuvo cuando él entro silencioso, y desde el pequeño escenario estaba el francés que lo miraba con esos insufribles ojos azules, y esa cálida sonrisa que te gritaba que ser amable para luego matar gente con su dulce expresión era una de las malditas especialidades del sujeto ese.

Doloroso. El tipo de ahí era infinitamente doloroso de ver.

Entonces como cansando de que no se acercara, dejo la guitarra a un lado y se bajó del escenario, hasta pararse frente a frente de Ichimatsu quien no pudo evitar crisparse cual gato.

─ _bonjour*, chaton noir_.

Esa maldita voz jodedora de pensamientos coherentes termino por fregar la poca habilidad para hablar que le quedaba a Ichimatsu, quien solo se volteó a otro lado fingiendo indiferencia.

─Te reserve un lugar.

Tomo de la mano al de ojos morados quien juro que iba derretirse por lo agradable e irritante de aquel simple tacto.

Cuando lo hizo lo llevo a la mesa que había elegido ayer y noto que en ese lugar estaba una nota encima que decía " _Reservado para chaton noir_ " ¿Qué carajos era eso de _chaton noir_? Pero más importante aún, ¿Le había reservado un lugar? En pocas palabras: el estúpido sí estuvo esperándolo.

Para cuando se sentó ya estaba ahí la taza de café de gato, antes de tomarla el de ojos azules fue y la quito.

─Está frio, iré a calentártelo.

Entonces el tonto le había estado esperando con el café y todo desde hacía ya algunas horas, sino no entendería como es que el café estaría frio.

Ichimatsu intentaba ignorar la cálida sensación que se produjo en su pecho ante estos pensamientos cuando la voz de Karamatsu atrajo su atención.

─Reserve el lugar para ti _tôt_ * preocupado de que alguien fuera a quitarte el lugar, pero _Qui dois- je triche ?_ * Casi nadie viene aquí porque no saben apreciar un buen café y prefieren uno de esos hechos de maquina…

Ichimatsu escuchaba como Karamatsu le contaba todo aquello dejando espacios entre las frases por si quería agregar algo, como no lo hacía, el otro continuaba, parecía que más que contarle algo estaba divagando cosas en voz alta.

 _/Cada vez más confirmado que está loco o drogado/_

─ _Mon cœur est rempli de joie qui vint enfin_ *

Dijo mientras se acercaba con dos tazas en mano: la de gato y una azul con mucha pero mucha brillantina.

Si, doloroso hasta los huesos.

Cuando le vio las intenciones de sentarse a su lado Ichimatsu no pudo con ello, era demasiada cercanía, si tenerlo cerca unos instantes lo ponía súper mal, no podía darse el lujo de tenerlo cerca durante minutos e incluso horas, desesperado se crispo estirando el brazo para evitarle al otro la posibilidad de sentarse.

Atónitos ambos, Karamatsu se quitó sin decir una palabra.

 _/ ¡Mierda no fue esa mi intención!/_ Pero pese a que quería decirle eso tampoco quería que pareciera como si le importara por lo que lo vio con esa expresión suya, decidió tratar de ignorar el dolor de su pecho ante el pensamiento de que seguramente él también se alejaría cuando de la nada escucho un ruido fuerte cerca suyo, al girarse vio a Karamatsu cargando una mesita y una silla para ponerlas justo al lado de su mesa.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron el extranjero le sonrió de esa forma que solo él sabía y se sentó con un par de libros en la mesa y su taza de café.

─Espero a esta distancia este mejor.

Mierda que si era un tarado.

Un jodido tarado de buen corazón, amable y paciente hasta el cansancio.

Ichimatsu se sonrojo e ignorándolo de nuevo comenzó a tomar su café, maldición que ese café valía la pena, se ensimismo en ese momento y cuando lo termino se preguntó a si mismo hacia cuando no disfrutaba una sensación así.

─Espero haya sido de tu agrado, _chaton noir_

El otro no respondió pero como ocurre cuando esta con su familia y con Jyunshimatsu no hubo necesidad de expresarlo en voz alta para sentirse comprendido.

─Sabes, si gustas todos los días puedo recibirte con música, digo, si es de tu agrado. Los griegos creían que tener clases de música o artes eran esenciales para el alma. Yo creo firmemente en el poder de realizar cosas que te devuelven la alegría. Y por eso mismo creo en la música y la poesía como remedios para el alma, curioso es que dos grandes ejemplos de expresión de la misma sean formas para curarla.

Ichimatsu se quedó de piedra, podría ser doloroso y extraño, pero era mucho más de lo que aparentaba, pese a las poses extravagantes que hacia al decir eso, el extranjero tenia de hecho, una manera culta e interesante de ver las cosas.

Pero pensar eso a decírselo había una brecha.

─Eres tan doloroso, Kusomatsu.

Pensó que el aludido se molestaría o algo por semejante insulto, por toda reacción se rio de forma encantadora.

─Y tu tan adorable, _chaton noir._

Jamás se había puesto tan rojo en toda su vida, por toda respuesta fue y le aventó una cuchara, que pese a dar en el blanco provoco más risas en el otro.

─Terriblemente adorable.

Luego fue, abrió un libro y se puso a leer en voz alta.

─ _A veces uno siente un frio que viene desde adentro que nada lo quita, uno sabe que no es el clima sino el alma_ …*

Aquella voz terriblemente seductora usada para recitar poesía de ese modo, tanto como para cantar estaba haciéndole estragos dentro. Luego miro el reloj y se precipito a levantarse. Ya habían pasado 3 horas, ¿Cómo demonios se había ido el tiempo sin que lo notara? Su madre iba a preocuparse y escucharla decir un sermón es mucho más insufrible que cuando le lanza esas miradas preocupadas.

Al notar su intención de retirarse Karamatsu le dejo una rosa en la mesa de nuevo.

─La promesa de que volveré a verte pronto, _chaton noir_.

Salió de ahí sin tomarla y dejando el dinero del café de hoy y del de ayer sobre la mesa, dado que el tonto ese se había negado a recibírselo, pero como no quería sentirse que le estaba regalando algo o que no pensara que esperaba algo gratis lo dejo ahí de todos modos y se fue.

Al estar cruzando la calle, le dio una mirada al lugar de nuevo, que justo como cuando había llegado, parecía que se unía a la súplica de su dueño para pedirle que regresara pronto.

 **YYY**

¿Solo Jyunshimatsu se siente intrigado por el cambio de su amigo? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.3. El i _nutile_.

*Kotatsu: es un marco de mesa bajo hecho de madera y cubierto por un futón o una cobija pesada, sobre el cuál se apoya la superficie de la mesa. Debajo hay un brasero, calentón o estufa, que a veces es parte de la estructura de la mesa misma.

*bonjour: Hola

* tôt: desde temprano

*Qui dois- je triche ? :¿a quién engaño?

* Mon cœur est rempli de joie qui vint enfin: Mi corazón rebosa de alegría al ver que viniste al fin

*A veces uno siente un frio que viene desde adentro que nada lo quita, uno sabe que no es el clima sino el alma. V Manuel Oseguera J.

Buu mis amados lectores, ósea espero que cada vez más quieran un Karamatsu como el de este fic, bueno ahora respondo comentarios:

x-Chappy-x: Hola neta lees mis fic? Muchas gracias y si me tarde en actualizar pero siempre lo hago, este fic es una excepción, bueno ya caí en los bajos fondos y si claro que ya estoy en comunidades! Jajaja gracias por la bienvenida, un saludo.

Izumi-nyu-FTW: Pues aquí esta, que bueno lo ames eso es bueno y yo los amo a ustedes mis lectores amados, ya subí.

general shio: ooh que bueno te haya gustado y sigas esperando fielmente el fic muchas gracias.

TerriShang: Oh realmente halagador tu comentario, jum no entendí ósea que el seme sea Ichi? Nopi lo siento yo solo veo a Kara como seme, pero gracias por leer y por las recomendaciones.

Yunisu Motakano: Comentarios como el tuyo son los que me inspiran a seguir neta que halagador que considerares así mi fic, ojala la historia siga siendo de tu agrado y si, trabaje en el summary 2 días más me valía que haya quedado bien. Un saludo.

Yuki-chan Kamijou: juro que se enamoraran más y más de este Kara un saludote.

LaV3nus6: jajaja de hecho hablara varios idiomas ya lo veras este Kara será un experto mojabraguitas de tan genial que será (ósea el doble de lo que ya lo es)

Sbloccare: Lo sé cómo buena Karamatsu Girl que soy mi Kara me mata en cada capítulo, ya verás será todavía más perfecto y si Ichi es un jodido suertudo yo también quiero un Kara así, me halaga saber que te gusta mi forma de narrar me esforcé mucho, un saludo.

Yunisu Motakano: yo también lo amo cada vez más un saludo.

Gracias por sus comentarios, por leer mis choco-inventos, nos estamos leyendo (si no dejan reviews no hay conti hasta nuevo aviso (?) ¡Shao!


	4. Capitulo 3

Hola mis amados lectorestanto ustedes como yo somos unos viciosos jajaja así que aquí estoy ansiosa por publicar la idea tanto como ustedes ansiosos por leerla, jajaja bueno si siguen dejándome hermosos reviews yo sigo apurándome.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo (cada 5 reviews respondo), los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 3. El inutile

El día había sido especialmente tranquilo para Karamatsu quien no dejaba de alegrarse había pasado solo una semana desde que " _chaton noir_ " iba pero lo tenía realmente ilusionado, no iba a negar que además de terriblemente adorable, arrisco y de más el chico también era muy guapo, pero como siempre Karamatsu no busca placeres banales como el muy glorioso pero a veces vacío sexo, por eso disfruta de su compañía, incluso calladito como es, sigue siendo mejor a estar realmente solo. Le ha tomado un cariño especial, tal vez solo porque le recuerda a su yo más joven, ese muchachito tan necesitado de atención que siempre estaba asustado de no cumplir las expectativas de los demás, por eso termino convirtiéndose en alguien tan complaciente, y el otro por el contrario se volvió reservado pero no dudaba que en el fondo de esa actitud desinteresada hubiese un chico tan asustado de no complacer a los demás como lo había sido él mismo.

Suspiro. Un chico tan guapo e intrigante en otras épocas lo hubieran provocado a cortejarlo directamente, pero en estos tiempos se había dado cuenta que ser tan directo en ese aspecto es lo que lo hacía tener realmente pocos amigos, así que antes de otra cosa iría con calma, apoyarlo y ganarse su confianza así tal vez vería si esta atracción se quedaba solo en eso, o se convertían en sentimientos más poderosos ya sea de amistad o romance, sea cual sea, lento era la opción de esta ocasión.

De repente miro el reloj y al ver que eran las cuatro de la tarde supo entonces que no tardaba en aparecer, de no ser que como suele hacer, ya este afuera cruzando la calle mirando la cafetería con cierta indecisión. Al asomarse por la ventana de forma disimulada lo vio ahí parado. Sonrió para sí mismo, el chico de ojos violetas siempre era tan puntal y un tanto predecible, por lo que fue y tomo su guitarra para como venía haciendo desde hace una semana, tocarle una canción para darle la bienvenida.

Finalmente entró.

Como siempre observa fijamente al francés antes de ir y sentarse en la mesa de siempre, cosa que a Kara le molesta un poco pero a Ichi lo ayuda a sentirse tranquilo.

─ _bonjour, chaton noir_.

Por toda respuesta obtiene un asentimiento de cabeza como indicándole que lo ha escuchado solo para que Kara proceda a hacer el café.

Es en este punto cuando más parlanchín es Karamatsu, Ichimatsu no entiende la mitad pero Kara sigue hablando con la esperanza de ser tomado en cuenta.

 _/Tal vez yo soy el que ve algo más en esto que no sea lo que está pasando aquí, casi nunca voltea a verme/_

Últimamente ha estado algo desesperanzado, pues no sabe nada del gatito, juntemos eso a que no encuentra la jodida canela y tendrás como resultado un hombre frustrado.

─ _Merde_ * no recuerdo donde deje la _cannelle salope*_

─La dejaste en el anaquel que más luz de sol recibe.

─ ¿Eh?

─La pusiste ahí para hacer un experimento y ver si la exposición al calor del sol le ayudaba a mejorar su sabor o algo así.

Entonces Kara se sintió tan de piedra ante esta afirmación.

Lo había olvidado totalmente. Había cambiado de lugar la canela para uno de esos experimentos raros que se le ocurren a veces y ver si funciona para mejorar su café.

Pero le había hablado de su idea loca a " _chaton noir_ " solo por contarle algo como siempre y él si lo había recordado, mierda que lo había recordado.

¡Significaba que si le ponía atención!

No pudo evitar sonreír cual tarado.

─ ¿Vas a verme con esa expresión tan rara o me harás mi café?

A lo que no pudo ir y evitar sonreírle aún más.

─lo que tú digas, _mon_ _cher_ _chaton noir_ *

 **YYY**

Una vez sentados en su posición de siempre (Kara en la mesa cerca suyo), el extranjero decidió que era tiempo de saber un par de cosas.

─Dime una cosa, _chaton noir_.

─ ¿Ahora qué quieres Kusomatsu?

─ _comment tu t'apelles?_ _*_

─No entendí.

─ ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

─ ¿Y para qué demonios quieres saber eso?

─Quiero conocerte mejor.

─Créeme Kusomatsu, te conviene no conocerme mejor.

Esa frase pese haber sido con intención ácida había salido lastimera, a Ichi le dolía la situación y Kara podía notarlo, con una sonrisa encantadora tratando de animarlo el francés prosiguió.

─Deberías dejarme a mi decidir eso.

─Tsk. Eres tan molesto.

─Lo sé. Sueles _dites-moi tous les jours. *_

─Fukuyama Ichimatsu.

Eso último lo dijo tan rápido y bajo que Karamatsu creyó que tal vez no había entendido bien del todo.

─ ¿Fukuyama Ichimatsu?

Por toda respuesta obtuvo un asentimiento de cabeza mirado a otro lado, pero desde el ángulo se podía apreciar que el chico se había sonrojado.

─hermoso nombre.

El otro se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

─Aunque si me lo permites prefiero seguir llamándote _chaton noir_.

─Como sea.

─ _Qu'est-ce que vous consacrez votre vie? *_

─Kusomatsu, te he dicho que no entiendo francés.

─Dime Ichimatsu, ¿Trabajas, estudias, eres soñador empedernido o regalas sueños?

Eso solo logro que el otro hiciera un gesto de total desagrado (en este punto Karamatsu estaba acostumbrado a eso)

─Si logras hacerme enojar me iré sin pagar y no regresare.

─Puedes tomar lo que quieras de mí, _chaton noir_ , pero siempre que no olvides la promesa de que regresaras.

─Yo no he hecho ninguna promesa.

─Lo sé, _Je souhaite que faire*_

─Soy estudiante de literatura.

Aquello sí que dejo fuera de sí al de ojos azules, quien estaba tan sorprendido, por una parte por la habilidad de cambiar de tema del de ojos violetas y segundo, porque se dedicaba a algo tan hermoso. Súper emocionado se levantó.

─ _C'est si merveilleux! *_

─No sé ni porque te emocionas.

─Eres una persona que merece toda mi admiración, solo gente fuerte de espíritu se dedica a algo tan vivo como transmitir emociones e ideas en un papel.

Ichimatsu se crispo ante esto, él mismo se había sentido valiente, y pleno al hacerlo, pero hoy se sentía que como en todo lo demás, era una basura humana. De la nada, se levantó para retirarse dejando el dinero del café, ante un atónito Karamatsu que solo intento alcanzarlo para darle la rosa.

─ ¡Promete que regresaras!

El otro no tomo la rosa y se fue sin decir palabra.

 **YYY**

Pese a eso, el fuerte poder de atracción término llevándolo una y otra vez a la cafetería, donde como siempre pasaba la tarde escuchando a Karamatsu hablar, cantar o recitar poesía.

Y así de la nada habían pasado dos meses.

Las cosas eran más naturales entre ambos, luego había tardes que solo se la pasaban leyendo cada quien lo suyo, con el otro cerca y eso era más que suficiente.

Pero la felicidad de ambos era muy evidente, Karamatsu nunca anduvo tan "científico loco" con respecto a creer tantas nuevas recetas de café, cada día experimentaba con cosas nuevas, mientras que Ichimatsu era menos arisco en general, incluso comenzaba a recuperarse en eso de estar más activo en clase, medio mundo noto el cambio y por más que le preguntaran (directa o indirectamente) este no soltaba nada, tal vez ninguno de los dos era consciente de su cambio, pero los demás si y les daba curiosidad.

A veces hay gente que no puede mantener su curiosidad a raya y va y encara las cosas para resolver sus dudas.

 **YYY**

─Ya llegue.

─ _Bonjour, chaton noir_

Eso era todo lo que Ichimatsu necesitaba para sentirse tranquilo, últimamente hablaba más y le costaba menos tener a Karamatsu cerca, en este punto podría decirse que no le faltaba mucho para tolerarlo sentado al lado suyo.

De repente escucho como abrían la puerta de enfrente.

─ _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? *_

─ _Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire, je ne sais pas si vous avez oublié débile, mais je travaille ici*_

─ _Vous savez ce que je veux dire, ne suis pas malin avec moi. *_

─ _Vous vous dites toujours que je suis un idiot sans remède. *_

─ _Et vous êtes, mais vous appréciez si vous deviez faire le pachinko idiot. *_

─ _Combien êtes-vous essayez de cacher? *_

Aquello estaba muy mal, Ichimatsu no había entendido ni jota de la conversación de ellos dos, pero más tardo en asomarse en lo que un sujeto corrió a pararse justo a su lado viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

─Con que eras tú.

Ichimatsu no entendió eso, pero ya tenían al lado a Karamatsu.

─ Te agradecería no asustar a la clientela.

El chico le dio una sonrisa socarrona a Karamatsu.

─Mas bien querrás decir que no te asuste a tu cita.

Sobra decir que los dos se sonrojaron, Ichimatsu más que el extranjero.

─ ¡Esto no es una cita!

Grito todo nervioso el pobre chico gato.

─ Que malo eres Karamatsu, se supone que soy tu mejor amigo y no me habías dicho que tenías novio.

El tipo había pasado completamente de él y le había hecho un puchero al de ojos azules.

─Que no es mi novio.

─No seas dramático Osomatsu, yo no te pido cuentas de tus salidas sociales.

─Pero aun así te cuento que hago cuando salgo porque se supone que somos amigos.

Volvieron a ignorarlo, ya viendo bien al invasor, pudo notar que tenía un cabello castaño tan obscuro que casi parecía negro, unos ojos café de un marrón tan singular que bajo la luz adecuada parecían rojos, tenía buen físico (menos marcado que el de Kara) y ropa más holgada, una nariz respingada en la punta que le daba un aire permanentemente travieso. Mientras el observaba, los otros dos seguían en su discusión.

─Bueno Karamatsu, lo hecho, hecho esta. Así que ahora haz uso de los modales de mierda que siempre presumes y preséntanos apropiadamente.

El otro por toda respuesta gruño, y exasperado se tocó el puente de la nariz, todo eso era increíblemente nuevo para Ichimatsu, pese a todo lo que le había hecho pasar, el francés jamás se quejó, y ahora venía un tipo que se hacía llamar su "mejor amigo" y había logrado desesperarlo en cinco segundos.

─Yo soy Osomatsu Takahiro, el cocinero de esta cafetería, y lamentablemente, el mejor amigo menospreciado de este tarado. Mucho gusto.

Dijo mientras le estiraba la mano enfrente de Ichimatsu pues aparentemente Karamatsu no iba a cooperar tan fácil en eso de presentárselo. El chico gato se sintió presionado por este hombre tan alegre y su aura despreocupada que término algo aturdido dándole la mano.

─Ichimatsu Fukuyama.

Fue todo lo que articulo con ese tono tan suyo de desinterés permanente.

─ ¡oh vaya que si eres arisco! A Karamatsu no suelen gustarle los chicos como tú, pero si te dedica tanto tiempo entonces algo en ti debe gustarle realmente mucho.

Aquello fue un balde de agua para Karamatsu e Ichimatsu, para el primero fue porque eso de gritar sus preferencias sexuales y tipos de chicos tan a la ligera le resultaba incómodo y al segundo saber algo así como que Karamatsu solía interesarse en chicos, pero no como él, de cierto modo extraño se sintió desesperanzador.

─Bueno ya que estas aquí mejor vete a trabajar.

─ Pero estoy en mi descanso.

─ ¿Entonces para qué demonios regresaste?

─Llevas meses raro, digo más de lo usual; de la nada dejaste de reclamar por no regresar luego de mis descansos, y eras tú mismo quien me lo estaba pidiendo. Dijiste que no regresara de mis descansos hasta nuevo aviso. Lo que duro mucho tiempo, y supe entonces que en el tiempo que yo me voy, algo pasaba aquí, algo que querías obviamente mantener oculto de mí, así que por lógica regrese luego de unos minutos para ver que era ese secreto tan importante. Y aquí esta.

Dijo eso ultimo señalando al de ojos violetas que estaba rojo que parecía tendría fiebre intensa.

─Ahora ve y hazme un café.

─ ¿Cómo porque tengo que hacerlo?

El otro fue y se sentó con Ichimatsu, quien se crispo como gato pero el otro no se amedrento ni nada.

Si, súper despreocupado.

─Porque estoy en mi descanso y en este momento soy un cliente y no tu empleado. Ahora ve.

Totalmente rendido e irritado Karamatsu se fue de ahí soltando maldiciones en francés al aire lo que provocó las risas de Osomatsu.

Ichimatsu estaba algo aturdido por la actitud del sujeto a su lado, lo que le había dicho sobre Karamatsu y más aún por ver a este último tan furioso. Nunca de los nunca le había conocido esta faceta suya, y era tan genial verlo en ese estado, entre que era cómico y algo sexy verlo refunfuñar en francés.

─Dime algo querido Ichimatsu, ¿Mi tarado amigo te gusta tanto como se te ve o un poco más?

Ichimatsu se sonrojo completamente y con esa expresión suya intento hacerse el desentendido.

─A mí no me gusta tu amigo, ¿Quién se fijaría en él?

─Pues obviamente, tú.

Dijo sonriente señalándolo, por toda respuesta el otro solo se volteo todo rojo fingiendo que lo que había escuchado eran locuras.

─Solo te pido, que no lastimes.

A lo que el otro giro la mirada sutilmente.

─Yo sé lo que te digo cuando te afirmo que es muy puro de sentimientos, y si te verdad te trata bien, lo hace porque le nace y te tiene cariño, pese a que sea doloroso y un tarado.

Ichimatsu no supo que más decir luego de semejante confesión, se quedó callado incapaz de ir y negar más cosas o incluso incomodarse por la cercanía.

─ ¿quieres ver algo gracioso?

Lo que el otro solo lo observo fijamente, intrigado a que se refería, entonces el de ojos marrón fue y de su bolsillo saco un cigarrillo, y un encendedor, luego puso el cigarro entre sus labios, lo prendió y dio una fuerte calada, para dejar salir el humo.

El humo olía horrible, Ichimatsu había visto fumar a Karamatsu muchas veces, y en ninguna de ellas lo había visto con cigarrillos que no tuvieran un aspecto fino o caro, y aunque olía desagradable ni de lejos tan horrible como este humo, que tenía algo de sentido que el humo oliera tan mal si se apreciaba que el cigarro se veía súper maltratado, gritaba fuertemente "soy corriente y barato" por donde se le viera.

─ ¡Osomatsu!

─Mande~

─ _Je déteste vos cigares bon marché putain_ *

─ _putain exagérée française_ *

─ _inutile merde ami_ *

─ _moron patrón_ *

─ _tais-toi_ *

Ichimatsu no entendía las conversaciones de esos dos, pero vaya que si era divertido ver refunfuñar a Karamatsu, incluso estaba rojo, por lo que no pudo evitarlo y coreo las carcajadas del de cabello castaño.

─No le gusta que fume mis cigarros cerca de él.

─Pude notarlo.

─Se cree fino solo por ser francés.

─ ¿Y tú no eres francés?

─Oh ya quisieran los franceses tener a alguien tan genial como yo, pero no.

─ ¿Entonces como hablas tan fluido el francés?

─Bueno, llevo conociendo a Karamatsu desde hace ya 20 años, por lo que al final para evitarme sus bromas tome lecciones de francés.

─Si lo conoces desde hace 20 años ¿Cuántos años tienen?

─Yo 27 y él está por cumplir 26, en un par de meses.

A Karamatsu no le gustaba ni pizca aquello, él se había tardado 2 meses en poder tener algo parecido a una confianza por parte del chico despeinado y de la nada, llega el _inutile_ , le hace bromas y ya platican animadamente.

─Vamos Karamatsu, no seas celoso.

─ ¿Y a ti quien te dijo que estoy celoso?

─Tu cara, aunque con lo fea que es me duele verte.

─ _Inutile merde ami_

─Vamos, ya sabes que no te quitaría a tu novio.

─Que no soy su novio.

─No lo haría por dos razones. Uno: eres mi mejor amigo, y dos, yo ya estoy enamorado.

─Eso es un amor platónico.

─ ¡No es cierto ya verás que es real!

─ ¿De qué hablan?

─Osomatsu tiene un amor platónico.

─No es platónico.

El francés solo torció los ojos.

─Ichimatsu, solo porque me agradas y eres el novio de mi mejor amigo…

─No soy su novio.

─Te contare la historia de cómo conocí al amor.

Entonces Karamatsu sonrió un poco con algo parecido a la ternura, al parecer la historia de Osomatsu era importante para él para ponerse así, por lo que Ichimatsu se quedó listo para escucharla atentamente.

 **YYY**

En el siguiente conoceremos la historia de cómo Osomatsu se enamoró.

Merde- Maldición/Mierda

cannelle salope- Puta canela

mon cher chatón noir- mi querido gatito negro

comment tu t'apelles?- como te llamas?

dites-moi tous les jours- Decírmelo a diario

Qu'est-ce que vous consacrez votre vie ?- ¿A qué dedicas tu vida?

Je espère que faire- Tengo la esperanza de que la hagas

C'est si merveilleux ! *-¡Eso es tan maravilloso!*

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? *- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?*

Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire, je ne sais pas si vous avez oublié débile, mais je travaille ici . *-No sé de qué hablas, no sé si lo has olvidado tarado, pero trabajo aquí.*

Vous savez ce que je veux dire, ne suis pas malin avec moi . *-Tú sabes a que me refiero, no te hagas el listo conmigo.*

Vous vous dites toujours que je suis un idiot sans remède . *-Tú mismo siempre dices que soy un idiota sin remedio. *

Et vous êtes, mais vous appréciez si vous deviez faire le pachinko idiot. *-Y lo eres, pero te agradecería que te fueras a hacer el idiota al pachinko. *

Combien êtes-vous essayez de cacher? *-¿Qué tanto tratas de ocultar?*

Je déteste vos cigares bon marché putain- odio tus cigarros baratos de mierda

Putain exagérée française- francés exagerado de mierda/Puto francés exagerado

Inutile merde ami- amigo inútil de porquería/ mierda

Moron patrón- jefe tarado

tais-toi-Cállate

Buu mis amados lectores esas conversaciones en francés entre Oso y Kara me dejan agotada jajaa bueno ojala les haya gustado ahora respondo reviews:

Wuaby-kunchan: Oh que bueno que te gusto desde el resumen, trabaje en él dos días mas me valía que quedara decente, a mi también me gusta y créeme el francés me cuesta mucho ponerlo pero queda genial, un saludo.

TerriShang: Si gracias por aun así seguir la historia ojala te siga gustando un saludo.

blacksoulstar95: Ojala esto sea lo suficientemente pronto, si tampoco me desagrada pero ya hacia falta algo de Kara seme. Un saludo.

Izumi-nyu-FTW: Oh siempre me da alegría leerte espero sigas dejándome reviews jaja siempre es genial leer que sigues encantada de la historia y lo se Kara enamora, te amo igual! Un saludo.

Miyu-chin: si Viva! Yo también lo amo jajaja si es divino un saludo.

PancitoDeCanela: jajaja lo se a mi igual se me hace super sexy , muchas gracias ojala sigas amándolo y la conti haya sido de tu agrado. Un saludo.

Bueno como siempre gracias por sus comentarios, dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco-inventos (dejen reviews si vieron este mensaje para nada subliminal (?) nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!


	5. Poemas sin amor 1

Hola mis amados lectores ando bien contenta joder que si tengo bastantes reviews, a este paso yo sigo apurándome, o espero les guste el formato como ahorita se viene una historia de amor paralela a la principal, decidí que como me da flojera hacer otro fic dedicándolo a esta pareja, y quiero darle la importancia suficiente como para tener su propio espacio y desarrollo, decidí usar el formato que uso SugarScarlet en un fic gruvia que me encanta, bien ojala les guste.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo (cada 5 reviews respondo), los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Poemas sin amor 1.

" _A veces, incluso usando palabras hermosas para describir un sentimiento, no es suficiente si nosotros mismos no lo hemos experimentado"_

.

.

.

Osomatsu adoraba contar esa historia, podría contarla mil veces y jamás se cansaría, terminaría como colegial enamorado suspirando y soñando despierto.

No solía ser muy romántico, ese era trabajo de su amigo francés, pero en momentos así es que se sentía tan adicto al romance como su _moron patrón;_ vaya que si lo tenía jodido el príncipe jade, sonrió para sí mismo antes de ver a su expectante público, dio otra calada a su cigarrillo (para disgusto del de ojos azules) y se recargo para poder dejarse inundar por los maravillosos recuerdos de uno de los mejores días de su vida.

o-o-o

 _´Karamatsu disfruta mucho eso de ir a las ferias de libros, como podrás darte cuenta siempre tiene súper llenos los estantes de esta cafetería, y si fueras a su casa verías que tiene aún más. Como es un idiota sin muchos amigos (Karamatsu lo fulmino con la mirada) suelo ser yo quien lo acompaña. Como siempre esa tarde estaba aburrido y paseando entre los montones de libros que ya he leído o que nunca leeré, pues el tarado suele emocionarse y dejarme solo._

 _Como me he acostumbrado, decidí dejarlo pasear a gusto, de todos modos después me buscaría, tal vez y para desaburrirme, compañía para la noche (le guiño un ojo a Ichimatsu lo que provoco una patada debajo de la mesa de Karamatsu) cuando vagando sin mucho rumbo lo vi._

 _El trasero más redondito que había visto en mucho tiempo (a ambos les cayó una gota) joder que yo quería tener ese culito para dormir bien, pero tan entretenido estaba viendo al dueño de esa delicia cuando por querer acercarme, no mire por donde iba y tropecé con una caja de libros._

 _Salí volando pero tan buena es mi suerte que como estaba lo suficientemente cerca pase a traer al dulce que me quería comer. Cuando lo tuve deliciosamente debajo mío, me dio tiempo a analizarlo: Ojos verdes tan bellos que podrían ser comparados con jades, cabello perfectamente peinado de color negro que a diferencia que el tuyo y el de Karamatsu (dijo señalándolos a ambos) era negro, negro, no como el de ustedes que es negro-morado y negro azulado, respectivamente; una piel blanca que se veía envidiablemente suave, con las mejillas regordetas y teñidas de rosa por la vergüenza, ósea daban ganas de mordérselas; una expresión tiernamente siempre preocupada con esa boca en V invertida; y usaba unos anteojos._

 _Quería ir y hacerlo mío hasta que quedarme seco (Ichimatsu hizo un gesto de asco mientras Karamatsu se estremecía un poco)_

─ _¿Podría saber porque aún no se quita de encima?_

 _Fue lo primero que me dijo, se veía consternado, olía tan bien, era tan cálido, y estaba tan embelesado que no me fije que me quede mirándolo con esa mirada que dice Karamatsu que hago cuando estoy planeando alguna maldad, (guiño el ojo a Karamatsu lo que hizo que el de ojos azules torciera los ojos y el de morado le mandara una mirada venenosa) además su voz sonaba tan de niño bueno y nerd, fue inevitable para mi divagar, considerando que teníamos las caderas pegadas fue un milagro que no haya tenido una erección (De nuevo las miradas de asco se hicieron presentes) Aun en contra de mis instintos, me levante y le di la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, aunque cuando la tomo me miraba desconfiado, joder que si era alguien tan estricto y encantador; (se rio por lo lindo del recuerdo haciendo una expresión tal que Karamatsu e Ichimatsu sonrieron por lo enamorado que se ve)_

─ _Lo siento, lo siento, es que me distraje._

 _Dije al pasarme un dedo debajo de mi nariz y luego rascándome la cabeza. Me miro de mala manera, con aires de superioridad que solo me provocaban a besarlo tanto que esa expresión cambiaria a una de sumisión._

─ _Pues, supongo que no hay problema pero debería ser más cuidadoso._

 _Joder que si el sujeto se cree la gran cosa, hablaba con demasiada propiedad, y además ahí estaba dándome un sermón. Sonreí pícaro._

─ _Pues debo decir que usted tuvo la culpa._

 _Se le subieron los colores a la cara y se alteró de forma tan graciosa, enojado se veía tan gracioso y lindo._

─ _¡Pero fue usted el que me cayó encima!_

─ _Pero usted fue quien me distrajo._

─ _¿Yo? ¡¿Cómo demonios dice usted que fui yo quien lo distrajo cuando ni siquiera lo había visto?!_

─ _Bueno técnicamente, el culpable fue su traserito._

 _Juro que pude ver como se ponía blanco para luego ponerse muy rojo._

─ _¡¿Porque demonios mi trasero tendría la culpa de algo así?!_

 _Me le acerque demasiado a su cara, casi, casi lo besaba pasa susurrarle divertido._

─ _Su traserito me distrajo porque pareciera que me pide a gritos ser mío._

 _Jamás olvidare lo hermoso que se veía todo sonrojado. Mientras retrocedía a una distancia un tanto más prudente._

─ _¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Aléjate de mí, maldito loco!_

 _No pude evitar reírme, vaya que si me estaba divirtiendo._

─ _Eres tan virgen._

 _Se le erizo cada cabello de su cabeza._

─ _¡Estás loco!_

─ _Por ti_

 _Le guiñe un ojo y solo se sonrojo de más de ser eso posible, pero al menos dejo de gritar. Cuando iba a acercármele sentí que pise algo, me agache para ver que era y cuando lo hice pude notar que había tirado mis monedas._

─ _Maldición._

 _Dije y me puse a recogerlas, entonces en un acto totalmente inesperado, el chico fue y se agacho a ayudarme a levantarlas, demostrando que si bien tenía facetas ególatras, también era buena persona. Apropósito le toque la mano, solo fingiendo que tomaba la moneda, sentí que se estremeció ante el contacto, me miro a los ojos fijamente un momento y rápidamente se soltó, mientras se volteaba todo nervioso y sonrojado._

 _/Mierda que si es lindo/_

─ _Gracias_

 _Dije que con mi sonrisa real y agradecida, pues de verdad estaba contento por toda la situación. Note que mi actitud lo había sorprendido pues solo me miro de forma extraña un momento, luego me dio mis monedas._

─ _Gracias, si perdía mi dinero, no podría ir al pachinko mas tarde._

 _Dije riéndome, entonces fue y tomo una de mis monedas._

─ _¡Oye devuélvemela! Estas vengándote por lo que te dije ¿cierto? Oh vamos no seas rencoroso._

 _Le sonreí inocente tratando de convencerlo._

 _Miro la moneda en sus manos, la coloco en su palma, cerro formando un puño, lo acerco a sus labios y con cuidado le soplo encima lentamente. Me dejo totalmente sonrojado y shockeado mientras me la dejaba en la mano._

─ _Un hechizo para la suerte, para que tu torpeza no arruine tu juego también._

 _Mierda que si necesitaba ir y darle un millón de besos, tan embelesado como me dejo no pude reaccionar a tiempo cuando de la nada miro el reloj en su muñeca, asustándose._

─ _¡Mierda se me hace tarde!_

 _Grito antes de salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, para cuando finalmente reaccione, por más que le grite e intente alcanzarlo ya se había ido._

─ _¡Maldición, perdí mi oportunidad!_

 _De la nada mire al suelo y encontré una cuaderno de color verde bastante bonito y en buenas condiciones, cuando lo abrí pude ver un montón de poemas, muchos poemas escritos por la misma letra, todas las hojas cuidadas, sin manchones, tan pulcra. Definitivamente eran de él, incluso la portada olía a él, pero por más que busque no encontré ninguna forma para encontrarlo, por lo que algo decepcionado lo cerré, esa fue la primera y última vez que vi al príncipe jade.´_

o-o-o

─Después Karamatsu llego, le conté lo sucedido y me ayudo a intentar encontrarlo, pero hasta la fecha no he tenido suerte.

Ichimatsu estaba sorprendido, vaya que la historia había sido conmovedora, y extraña, se notaba que Osomatsu estaba súper enamorado, y que no tener suerte en volver a encontrarlo era un dolor.

Y a pesar de su obvio fracaso en encontrarlo, no perdía su buen ánimo y sus esperanzas, jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero Ichimatsu deseaba tener un poco de esa personalidad.

─ ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que no lo ves?

─Un año.

Al chico inexpresivo se le hicieron grandes los ojos ante esta afirmación.

─No hagas esa cara, vamos que tampoco es tanto tiempo.

─ _Frère_ *, sabes perfectamente que soy de los que más te apoya y que lo romántico de tu situación me encanta, pero que de verdad a estas alturas no sé si sea prudente que sigas esperando algún milagro del destino para que puedas reencontrarlo.

─Sé que lo dices porque estas preocupado por mí, Karamatsu; pero quiero que seas consiente de que lo poco que hable con él y sus poemas…bueno creo poder decirte que lo conozco lo suficiente para decirte que estoy enamorado sin remedio. No he podido olvidarlo y si no he podido debe de ser porque algún día lo encontrare y juro que esta vez no lo dejare escapar, será mío completo. Me pertenecerá en cuerpo y alma.

─ ¿Y si él ya está enamorado de alguien más?

─Mi querido Ichimatsu eso es imposible.

─ ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? Ni siquiera sabes su nombre.

Entonces Osomatsu saco de entre sus ropas una libreta verde, e Ichimatsu estuvo seguro de que era la misma libreta verde donde suponía estaban los poemas, diablos que el de ojos marrón estaba súper enamorado si incluso cargaba el dichoso libro a todos lados con él.

Entonces el de rojo fue y le abrió la libreta, entregándosela en las manos.

─Léelos, cualquiera que los lea sabe que mi príncipe jade escribe maravilloso, pero como diría el tarado "carecen de pasión". Ósea usa términos genéricos para referirse al amor, alguien que está enamorado no lo describe como algo solamente hermoso, suelen describirlo como "infierno y paraíso", "tortura y placer", no se mucho del tema como Karamatsu, pero al menos sé que príncipe jade no ha estado enamorado nunca, y por eso no puede describir de mejor forma el amor.

Ichimatsu estaba sorprendido, ambos amigos sabían mucho de poesía, literatura y esa clase de cosas, sin darse cuenta Osomatsu había hecho una crítica profunda y de un verdadero conocedor, vaya que si ambos amigos eran mucho más de lo que aparentaban, curioso por lo que acababa de decirle, se puso a leer y cuando lo hizo palideció.

 _/No puede ser verdad/_ Pensó antes de ir y leer otro poema. Y otro. Y otro. Otro. Otro más.

 _/No cabe duda alguna/_

Osomatsu lo miro tan pálido que pensó que tal vez a Ichimatsu no le habían gustado los poemas.

─Oh vamos, no seas tan duro con mi príncipe jade, tranquilo que cuando se enamore de mi perdidamente, sus poemas serán apasionados por mí, y me los dedicara todos y cada uno de ellos.

Dijo guiñándole un ojo, pero entonces incluso Karamatsu se asustó por la expresión de _chaton noir_.

─ ¿Qué sucede, _chaton noir?_

─Se quien escribió esos poemas.

Los dos presentes se quedaron de piedra ante la afirmación, pero a Osomatsu se le fue el aire por un segundo.

─ ¿Tu….conoces….a príncipe jade?

El de morado asintió con la cabeza.

Y a Osomatsu se le detuvo el corazón.

─Esos poemas los conozco muy bien, la forma de forrar sus libretas, la letra, el aroma de su loción, todo me grita que es él. Solo una duda antes de confirmarlo, ¿Cómo iba vestido ese día?

Osomatsu estaba procesando la información cuando le hizo esa pregunta, ese día había sido tan importante que recordaba hasta el más mínimo detalle, mierda que podría incluso decirte como era exactamente el reloj que solo vio por un segundo, ya que estaba tapado por las mangas.

─Llevaba una gabardina beige, unos pantalones de vestir café obscuro, unos zapatos negros, usaba unos guantes verdes. Igual que la bufanda que se veía tan pulcramente enrollada, se notaba un poco debajo de la bufanda que usaba una camisa verde, incluso el marco de sus lentes era verde, su reloj era de color rosa, con caritas de una chica con aspecto felino que no identifico.

Los presentes se quedaron de piedra por lo bien que recordaba todo aquello, pero Ichimatsu no pudo evitar relacionarlo.

 _/No hay ninguna duda/_

─Eso me lo confirma, la descripción, la letra, el aroma, los poemas, la libreta, todo me dice que el dueño de esa libreta es mi profesor en la universidad.

Osomatsu se impresiono como nunca, mientras una dicha enorme amenazaba con hacerle explotar el pecho de felicidad, llevaba buscándolo un año entero y finalmente sabría cómo se llama y como encontrarlo.

─Ichimatsu, si estás jugando conmigo, no te lo perdonare.

Afirmo aun sonriente, el de morado saco de su bolsillo su celular, buscando entre las cosas, cuando de ahí, encontró una fotografía donde salían Ichimatsu y su profesor favorito. Levanto el celular mostrando la fotografía a Osomatsu, que juro que le brillaron los ojos, mientras le arrebataba de las manos el teléfono, brincando de emoción.

─ ¡Mi príncipe jade! ¡Este es mi príncipe de jade!

Gritaba, tan contento estaba que los otros dos jurarían que en lugar de haber encontrado a una persona había encontrado la cura para el cáncer. De la nada se detuvo y se le acerco a Ichimatsu, quien de nuevo se crispo por la cercanía.

─ ¡Debes decirme todo lo que sepas de él!

El otro solo suspiro.

─Bien. Tiene 25 años, es el profesor más joven de la facultad de literatura…. Ahora que lo pienso es el más joven de toda la universidad. Cuando era estudiante fue el asistente y el protegido del anterior profesor, quien al jubilarse lo recomendó para el puesto. Es alguien muy talentoso, pero estricto. Aun así apoya lo mejor que puede a sus estudiantes, es muy amable, correcto y educado, se enfada con facilidad, y suele creer que tiene razón en todo, aunque no la tenga. Es alguien saludable que come muchas verduras y arroz en el almuerzo, es algo solitario también.

Osomatsu estaba sonriendo, varias de esas cosas ya las sabia, pero había otras más que desconocía, entonces era profesor en la facultad de literatura. Finalmente podría volver a verlo, después de todo este tiempo.

─ ¿Cómo se llama?

─Choromatsu Kamiya.

─ ¿Y entonces, estoy en lo correcto cuando digo que no está enamorado?

Aunque estaba seguro de que no lo estaba, algo le pedía a gritos preguntar, y confirmar lo que ya sabe.

─Lo haces. Es soltero, vive solo, aunque no sé dónde viva.

Aquello sonó a música gloriosa en sus oídos.

─Bien, " _chaton noir_ " tendrás que decirme que día puedo ir a verlo.

A Karamatsu no le gusto que su amigo llamara así al de ojos morados, mas no dijo nada, porque sabía que su amigo solo lo decía por fastidiar.

─ ¿Yo? ¿Cómo para que iras a verlo?

─Porque el destino me acaba de poner mi segunda oportunidad y no planeo desperdiciarla. ¿Dime Ichimatsu, si la vida te pusiera una segunda oportunidad para no dejar ir la felicidad, dudarías en tomarla?

Ichimatsu estaba totalmente sorprendido por eso, pero algo en él le decía que si tuviera una segunda oportunidad lo más probable es que él si dudaría, pero podía comprender porque Osomatsu no quería dejarla ir.

─Bien, pero para evitar que Choromatsu-sensei se enfade conmigo debes decirle que vas a buscarlo por algún motivo aparte de conquistarlo.

Entonces Osomatsu lo medito por un segundo antes de tomar la libreta y mostrársela.

─Solo soy un buen samaritano que busca devolver una libreta a su dueño.

Dijo haciendo la sonrisa extraña de la que habían hablado antes ambos amigos, Karamatsu tenía razón. Vaya que si gritaba "planeo robarme algo" o algo parecido.

─Bien, intercambiemos números para que no olvides avisarme cuando puedo ir, eso o me mandas a avisar con Karamatsu.

Dijo Osomatsu pues noto que el de ojos violetas no se sentía muy cómodo con eso de "intercambiar números" supuso que si con Karamatsu el gatito iba lento, (pero con este se entendía ya que el gatito y el tarado están enamorados) aunque él mismo no le gustara, en general era antisocial, así que no podía ser tan fácil, con la segunda opción se notó que se relajó bastante.

Ichimatsu miro la hora y supo entonces que era hora de irse, antes de otra cosa le dejo el dinero en la mesa, (sabiendo que Karamatsu se negaría a aceptarlo) se levantó, pero antes de irse Karamatsu le ofreció una rosa.

─La promesa de que te veré de nuevo.

El otro no la tomo, pero Osomatsu noto como con la bufanda intentaba ocultar un sonrojo.

─Kusomatsu, llevo viniendo dos meses; no necesitas que me lleve la maldita rosa para que sepas que regreso.

Osomatsu no pudo evitar reírse, sobre todo con eso de "Kusomatsu" vaya que usaría el apodo de ahora en adelante.

─No necesitas tomarla, es cierto; te la doy para que ella sea el recordatorio de _combien je l'espère pour votre retour_ *

Al más joven de los presentes se le subieron los colores a la cara.

─Tsk, tonto.

Dijo al salir por la puerta con paso presuroso.

Una vez se perdió de la vista los dos amigos intercambiaron miradas.

─ _Maintenant que vous avez à me dire tout_ *

El francés solo suspiro, rendido.

─ _Je savais que je ne pouvais pas éviter cette conversation à vie_ *

─ _Ne pas être dramatique , optez pour quelques bières , nous fermons le local et platiquemos au goût_ *

El extranjero sonrió ante la idea, adoraba esas ocasiones cuando ambos se desentendían del mundo, solo para pasar un momento en ese vínculo tan íntimo que había entre ambos.

Y pasaron toda la noche bebiendo y charlando de lo más animados, cada uno estaba emocionado por las nuevas historias de "posible" amor que estaban deseosos de poder vivir.

 **YYY**

Bueno ya ha sido suficiente de Karamatsu y Osomatsu, en el próximo veremos la relación de Jyunshi e Ichi. Capítulo 4. Positivo y negativo.

Frère- Hermano

combien je l'espère pour votre retour- lo mucho que espero tu regreso

Maintenant que vous avez à me dire tout- Ahora tendrás que contármelo todo

Je savais que je ne pouvais pas éviter cette conversation à vie- Sabía que no podría evitar esta conversación toda la vida

Ne pas être dramatique , optez pour quelques bières , nous fermons le local et platiquemos au goût- No seas dramático, ve por unas cervezas, cerremos el local y platiquemos a gusto

Buu mis amados lectores, bueno espero que hayan fangirleado con el OsoChoro, porque joder esta apenas es la punta del iceberg, bien, ahora responderé reviews.

LaV3nus6: jajajaja que bueno y no, no eres, ósea es tan sexy, Oh tienes que pasarme esa historia de manera urgente, por fis, oh estoy súper emocionada por el video adoro vete ala versh y créeme si te digo que como Kara va lento aun no saca su lado acosador, pero ya viene lo juro, mientras tendremos a Osomatsu.

Teens27: me encanto que te hayas reído tanto, yo también se un poco de francés (pero aun asi mejor traductor confiable), lo se Ichi tendrá esos momentos adorables prometido, y Oso es magnífico ósea ya lo fangirleo a él también.

TerriShang: jaja luego de este capítulo Oso tendrá aún más fans, lo se XD, si Ichi es divino, y tranquila que lo bueno se acerca a paso lento pero seguro. Un saludo.

ZombieCuak: jajaja te entiendo yo también se muy poco francés y me sigo sintiendo tan novata XD. Un saludo.

PancitoDeCanela: así es Kara va lento pero seguro, jaja lo sé, pero Ichi es un huesito duro de roer, si Oso mata y ambos hablando francés es súper sexy, de hecho Kara es algo celoso pero Ichimatsu lo será 10 veces más, tranquila que apenas se empezara a ver eso, espero sigas esperando con ansias la conti, un saludote.

Izumi-nyu-FTW: Adoro leer tus reviews me hacen el día, ósea oficialmente eres la fan más fiel a este fic, ya que siempre me dejas un review lo que agradezco mucho, me encanta recibir tu amorsh! El mío también te lo envió! Jaja si te gustan los celos, espera que Ichi es más celoso aun XD bueno espero sigas leyendo y si su amor mutuo es tierno, un saludote!

Miyu-chin: Espero que te haya gustado su historia, y te siga gustando porque apenas inicia, un saludo.

Bueno, ojala les haya gustado, dejen un review si quieren evitar que llore (?, gracias por dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco-inventos, nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!


	6. Capitulo 4

Hola mis amados lectores ando bien enferma, joder que me estoy quedando prácticamente dormida, si este capítulo me llegara a quedar más corto seria por eso mismo, porque neta que tengo una gripe que incluso parezco familiar de Rodolfo el reno aun así ando emocionada por el capítulo y por los reviews, soy muy feliz, bueno ojala les guste.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** ligero contenido sexual para mayores de 16 años.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo (cada 5 reviews respondo), los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 4. Positivo y Negativo

Ichimatsu estaba en su lugar de siempre en la cafetería, disfrutando de ese maravilloso café, y de la música que el francés estaba cantando, sin realmente meditarlo mucho, de repente sus ojos se clavaron fijos en un punto en específico: los labios de Karamatsu.

No es que fueran precisamente llamativos, en opinión de Ichimatsu lo más llamativo de Karamatsu eran sus enormes y expresivos ojos azules, e incluso su seductora voz, pero en general todo él era dolorosamente atractivo, lo era lo suficiente para ponerle los pelos de punta a alguien tan "asexuado" como lo era el de ojos morados.

Nunca había sentido esa atracción por las chicas en su época de secundaria, si debía admitir siempre sintió cierta atracción hacia los chicos. La cual siempre se vio dirigida a bailarines de ballet, actores (de preferencia de teatro), poetas, pintores, músicos y siempre lo había relacionado a que se dedicaban a algo artístico más que a su género, pero con la llegada de Karamatsu eso había cambiado, siempre lo miraba de más, e inconscientemente se relamía los labios cuando lo veía salir algo sudoroso por el calor excesivo dentro de la cocina o por algún encargo que haya hecho, sin mencionar que el gusto del francés por ropas apretadas realmente de un tiempo para acá eran una tortura, pues los músculos de su cuerpo se remarcaban sin esfuerzo y eso no pasaba desapercibido de la mirada atenta de Ichimatsu.

Tan ensimismado estaba que no noto que la música se había detenido hace mucho tiempo. Y que unos ojos curiosos lo miraban mirarlo fijamente. Cuando noto que había sido descubierto se puso rojo como pocas veces mientas intentaba hacerse el desentendido más cuando se fijó que el extranjero iba en su dirección.

Parado justo a su lado Ichimatsu se quedó de piedra mientras el otro con calma le tomaba una mano, incluso a Ichi le salieron sus orejas de gato ante tan acción.

─Puedes ver todo lo que quieras chaton noir, pero si tú quisieras podrías también tocar.

Dijo guiñándole el ojo mientras ponía la mano del chico despeinado en su pecho.

─ ¡¿Q-que crees que estás haciendo?!

Antes de dar otra respuesta vio como el francés se inclinaba galantemente a darle un beso, asustado, puso ambas manos de forma defensiva, el francés se le quedo mirando y luego con una sonrisa coqueta tomo una de las manos y le lamio la palma. Ichimatsu se puso más rojo de lo que se había puesto en toda su vida y se le erizo cada uno de los vellos de su cuerpo, aprovechando su confusión, Karamatsu lo acorralo contra la pared, terminando de subirse al sillón, Ichimatsu seguía intentando "resistirse" al grado que evito el acercamiento del francés con su mano agarrando el cuello de la camisa del otro, pero en la posición en la que hizo que quedara el rostro ajeno fue tal, que logro tener acceso a su cuello, que lamio y succiono haciendo que el otro aflojara su agarre.

─ _se détendre_ * chaton noir.

Le susurró al oído mientras se lo lamia, Ichimatsu se estremeció y de sus labios salió un involuntario gemido.

Dicho sonido pareció estimular al de ojos azules, que en respuesta gruño, metiéndole las manos dentro de la sudadera, acariciándole la espalda, esta vez el chico despeinado en lugar de negarse, empezó a liberar fuertes suspiros, cuando el francés acerco su boca, él abrió la propia esperando el inminente beso.

Sus labios eran suaves, no eran precisamente los labios más gordos, pero sí que eran suaves, sabían dulce y amargo, tenían un fuerte y adictivo sabor a café, de la nada Kara mordió ligeramente los labios de Ichi solo para obligarlo a abrir la boca, una vez que este así lo hizo, no dudo en introducir su lengua, eso se sintió tan cálido y la lengua jugueteaba de tal forma en su boca que Ichimatsu se dejó llevar tomando de la nunca a Kara, y fuertemente de su poderosa espalda, atrayéndolo más, incluso enredo sus piernas en las caderas ajenas, el francés se sorprendió ante dicha acción, pero solo gruño en respuesta ante el contacto, tomo con una mano la nuca de Ichi, y con la otra su cadera, para hacer más profundo el contacto, ambos soltaron fuertes gemidos ante la dulce sensación y Karamatsu empezó a dar embestidas.

Con la primera Ichimatsu juro que se derritió.

Gimió sonoramente en la boca ajena, que por toda respuesta, dio otra embestida más fuerte.

Ante la gloriosa sensación Ichimatsu no pudo evitar poner ambas manos en la espalda de Karamatsu y enterrarle las uñas. El francés solo corto el beso, alejándose un poco para quitarse la camisa dejando al descubierto su perfecta piel blanca, y ese torso tan bien definido.

Miro fijamente a Ichimatsu mientras se volvía a recostar encima de él.

─La ropa comienza a estorbar, ¿No lo crees, chaton noir?

Ichimatsu se sonrojo al entender a donde iba todo aquello. Tomo la mano de Karamatsu e hizo que tomara entre sus manos su sudadera.

─Kusomatsu, habla menos y haz más.

Sonriendo pícaro, Karamatsu alzo con cuidado la sudadera, no sin antes ir repartiendo besos en el vientre de Ichimatsu, ahí por donde la iba quitando, a este empezaba a darle vueltas la cabeza.

Una vez que le quito la sudadera, paso sus manos sin descaro en la piel desnuda de Ichimatsu, quien se sintió un tanto avergonzado, Kara tenía un cuerpo de Adonis mientras que él tenía cuerpo de donas.

Sintió las manos de Kara pasearse por su espalda desnuda para llegar a su trasero, una vez ahí lo alzo ligeramente de las caderas tirando de los pantalones del de morado, fuera de vista los pantalones, Kara alzo la vista para deleitarse, Ichi se sentía expuesto pero sobretodo muy prendido, de ser el causante de esa mirada salvaje de parte del de ojos azules.

Karamatsu noto cierto bulto en sus pantalones, al que ni corto ni perezoso comenzó a acariciar encima de la ropa interior de Ichi quien no dejaba de gemir mientras se agarraba del sillón con fuerza.

─ _Il est flatteur que ces soi pour moi_ * chaton noir.

De la nada se alejó listo para quitarse sus pantalones, cosa que no alcanzo a hacer ya que una mano lo detuvo.

─Yo lo hago.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de ir y desabrocharle el cinturón a Kara tocando "casualmente" a través de la tela, escuchaba gemir al otro y eso lo alentó a seguir haciéndolo, Kara por su parte estaba mordiéndose el labio, Ichi se sintió estremecer cuando noto lo duro que estaba también Kara, se sintió poderoso, así que de un solo tirón bajo tanto el pantalón como el bóxer, y descaradamente empezó a tocar el miembro frente de él.

Karamatsu parecía que iba a morir de placer cuando detuvo con su mano la labor del de morado.

─Ya no resisto más.

Esa voz tan ronca estaba haciéndole estragos a Ichi, quien se dejó acostar, quitar su ropa interior, y enrollo sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del otro.

Cuando lo hizo sintió una fricción provocada por el cuerpo ajeno, que los hizo estremecer a ambos y ansioso para lo que venía espero.

─ ¡Ichimatsu!

Ese grito había sonado sexy, pero algo no andaba bien.

─ ¡Ichimatsu se te hace tarde para ir a la escuela!

Espera ¿Qué?

─ ¡Ichimatsu con un demonio, se nos hará tarde!

Se esfumo la sexy imagen de Karamatsu todo ansioso por hacerlo suyo, solo para abrir los ojos a la triste realidad.

─ ¿Ichiko?

─Si tarado, pues ¿a quién esperabas?

Su melliza había jodido uno de los mejores sueños que había tenido en mucho tiempo, frustrado se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada. Pero no se fijó que estirándose de esa forma dejaba de parecer una bolita de cobijas y ahora se podía apreciar su cuerpo.

─ ¡Ichimatsu, estas todo duro!

Grito entre sorprendida y burlona su gemela.

 _/Mierda no/_

Cuando giro la vista hacia donde su hermana había mirado pudo darse cuenta de la horrible verdad, desesperado se cubrió con una almohada.

─ ¡lárgate de aquí, maldita sea!

Grito lo más que sus pulmones se lo permitieron.

─Oh vamos hermanito, te he visto en esas condiciones por un sueño húmedo antes, pero bueno, te doy tu privacidad, espero te des prisa; sino bajas rápido me iré sin ti.

Tras esto su hermana se fue dejándolo aturdido y sonrojado en su cama. Eso era bochornoso, pero más bochornoso lo era el hecho de que era con quien estaba sucediéndole. Es que joder que si ese tipo le causaba estragos, no era la primera vez que soñaba así con él, pero era la primera que la situación llegaba tan lejos.

 _/Mierda y ahora tendré que hacerme cargo de esto, pues se va a tardar un poco en calmarse/_

Maldijo para sus adentros, pues esto sería una total molestia, se quitó la ropa y en el baño empezó a masturbarse, pero aunque los movimientos de sus muñecas en su miembro eran placenteras sentía que algo faltaba, entonces mojándose un poco un dedo de su otra mano se acomodó sobre un banco para alcanzarse y meterse con mucho cuidado un dedo, en su imaginación era Karamatsu quien lo acorralaba contra la pared del baño y mientras le susurraba cosas en el oído con ese acento francés, lo penetraba, y cada vez más aceleraba sus movimientos, hasta que luego de un fuerte gemido eyaculara.

 _/Soy patético/_ Pensó realmente molesto mientras se lavaba el semen de sus manos.

─Siempre he sido consciente de que soy una basura.

Sonrió con amargura, antes de salir del baño para poderse cambiar e irse a la universidad.

 **YYY**

Jyushimatsu iba corriendo con alegría mientras estaba buscando a su mejor amigo.

Muchos creían que el chico de ojos morados tenia mal humor, pero pocos sabían que su mal humor no era del mismo tipo todos los días, había incluso días en que estaba tan de buen humor que hacia bromas o sonreía (aunque por norma general daba miedo cuando lo hacía) pero este no era uno de esos días, cuando el chico animado lo encontró este respondió un seco "No fastidies hoy, Jyushimatsu" y se fue dejándolo solo.

Hoy estaba triste y enojado por algo que Jyushi tal vez no entendería pero de algo que era muy consiente era que su amigo se sentía realmente mal, cuando se enojaba con otros no tardaba en oírlo refunfuñar por lo idiota que era la gente, lo cual no sucedió en esta ocasión, lo que indicaba que lo que sea que lo tuviera mal era algo que probablemente lo atormentaba en serio y que le molestaba exteriorizar, generalmente las molestias más serias o que realmente le afectaban a su amigo despeinado eran precisamente que se empeñaba en no compartir.

Jyushimatsu podría no entender muchas cosas, pero que no la entendiera no significaba que no las notara, él conocía muy bien a Ichimatsu y como este estaba ocultándole cosas pensó que era tiempo de conseguir respuestas y si su mejor amigo iba a poner esa muralla que siempre los separaba, esta vez se encargaría de responder sus dudas de un modo u otro.

 **YYY**

─Nos vemos mañana. Jyushimatsu.

Dijo con ese típico tono suyo el de ojos morados.

─Ichimatsu, ¿estás seguro que estas bien?

Dijo su amigo alegre esperando a que el otro tal vez quisiera hablar con él por primera vez.

─Tsk, no sé de qué hablas Jyushimatsu. Estoy igual que siempre.

El chico alegre sonrió como siempre.

─ ¿entonces te acompaño a casa?

El chico gato se puso nervioso por un segundo antes de tomar la compostura.

─No. Quiero regresar solo, necesito pensar.

Dicho esto le dio la espalda al de ojos dorados, de espaldas le alzo una mano.

─Nos vemos mañana.

Dijo sin detenerse y avanzando.

─ ¡Hasta mañana! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle!

Cuando se estuvo lo suficientemente lejos lo siguió con cuidado de no ser visto.

 **YYY**

Su amigo se detuvo enfrente de lo que parecía ser una cafetería, Jyushimatsu no entendía que es lo que podía estar alterando si solo venía a una cafetería, incluso si lo quería podía haberlo invitado y hubiera venido a acompañarlo, planeaba avisarle que estaba ahí, pero antes de poder hacerlo escucho como alguien cantaba y tocaba música dentro del local, a lo que su amigo no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente y entrar con paso lento.

Jyushimatsu se acercó lo más que pudo al vidrio, y ahí lo noto.

Él que cantaba era un hombre más alto que él, con un estilo de ropa muy raro, pero que le quedaba muy apretado pues se le notaba el físico que tenía, además tenía unas cejas en un ángulo intenso, pero con ojos amables azules, que miraron con un cariño enorme al de ojos morados, Jyushi podía jurar que su amigo se había puesto ligeramente rojo, pero muy contento (claro en su forma muy especial) mientras que el hombre bajaba su guitarra con una sonrisa muy sincera y grande solo por verlo, a ambos se les había iluminado el rostro.

Entonces vio como el cantante iba e invitaba a Ichi a tomar asiento, dándole la bienvenida mientras su amigo se dejaba acompañar hasta un lugar que no se alcanzaba a ver desde donde Jyushi estaba, vio al chico de ojos azules correr en dirección a lo que parecía ser donde preparan el café, el sujeto se veía tierno y contento por la situación.

Ahí lo comprendió.

¡Su mejor amigo estaba enamorado!

¡Ichimatsu estaba en una cita!

¡Y su novio trabajaba en esa cafetería!

No conto con que movido por su curiosidad se acomodó de tal forma que era visible desde la distancia de Karamatsu quien lo noto ahí afuera y sonrió, para ir corriendo a abrirle la puerta.

─Vamos señor, pase, _Bienvenue a âme passionnée._

Vaya que si el novio de Ichimatsu era educado y alegre.

Al final no pudo huir por lo que cuando el de cabello despeinado se asomó lo vio.

─ ¿Jyushimatsu?

El aludido se rio, un tanto nervioso.

Y Karamatsu no pudo verlos más confundido.

 **YYY**

─ ¿Así que eres el mejor amigo de Ichimatsu desde la primaria?

Una vez pasado la impresión inicial entre ambos amigos le explicaron al extranjero que se conocían y eran amigos desde siempre, algo así como él con Oso. Ichimatsu se veía algo enfadado pero aun no le había cuestionado sobre nada a Jyushi.

Mirándolos bien Karamatsu noto que un tanto diferente a como sucedía con él y con Oso (donde sus diferencias no eran tan obvias a pesar de ser muchas) entre Jyushi y su amigo se notaba que había una brecha enorme, mientras Ichimatsu era sombrío y desinteresado, su amigo era alegre y energético, Kara fue a prepararle un café y supo entonces que algo tan alegre como ese chico era la opción. Además sabía que debía dejarlos a solas pues algo importante tendría que hablar (tal vez el hecho que el de ojos dorados los haya espiado).

Una vez que Kara los dejo solas, Ichimatsu hizo que Jyushi lo mirara.

─ ¿Puedo saber qué demonios haces aquí?

Jyushimatsu no pudo evitar entristecerse, él no quería hacer enojar a su amigo y mucho menos interrumpirlo en su cita, pero estaba preocupado aun así sabía que no era muy correcto lo que había hecho.

─Lo siento, Ichimatsu. Lo que sucede es que llevas meses diferente, y sé que hay muchas cosas que no comprendo, pero a veces siento que usas eso para no contarme que es lo que te pasa, me tenías preocupado así que te seguí. Lo último que pensé es que estarías en una cita con tú novio y te interrumpiría. De veras lo siento.

El muchacho alegre se veía tan triste que a Ichi se le estrujó el corazón, era su culpa que Jyushi se pusiera así, solo estaba intentando portarse como un buen amigo, en momentos así no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a porque Jyushimatsu se fastidiaba y lo mandaba al demonio.

─Mira, en primer lugar él no es mi novio y esta no es una cita; solo vengo porque me gusta el café, y en segundo lugar no es que tenga algo en tu contra simplemente que en general no me gusta que nadie sepa sobre mis asuntos. No debes preocuparte por mí.

─Claro que lo hago, eres mi mejor amigo.

Le sonrió y tras esto tomo su mano. Cosa que dejo al sombrío bastante shockeado, cierto es que nunca había entendido porque Jyushimatsu lo quería, pero se sentía afortunado. Así que le sonrió amigablemente cuando Karamatsu llego con los cafés.

─Es uno de los placeres más grandes de mi vida, _Voir ce sourire sur votre visage *, chaton noir._

Jyushimatsu se rio por lo raro que hablaba el novio de Ichimatsu, así este lo negara lo cierto era que se veían enamorados. El de ojos azules le dio un vaso de café, parecido a un capuchino con mucha crema batida y chispitas de colores, el de ojos dorados se emocionó y cuando lo probo le aparecieron unas estrellitas en sus ojos mientras se alteraba, Ichimatsu tuvo que calmarlo, como suele hacer cuando algo le ha gustado.

Vaya que si el novio de Ichimatsu sabía hacer un rico café, con razón a Ichimatsu le gustaba venir.

Pasaron el tiempo hablando de cosas de su agrado, si bien era raro y doloroso, el novio de Ichi era buena persona y se notaba que quería mucho a su amigo, él conocía lo suficiente a Ichimatsu para saber que es algo especial con eso de admitir lo que siente más aún si está asustado, probablemente se debía a eso que no quería que Karamatsu le gustara, y por eso era que se veía luego triste y confundido, estaba peleando con sus sentimientos, pero tarde o temprano tendría que admitir la verdad.

A la hora de irse vio como Karamatsu salió corriendo a darle una rosa a Ichimatsu.

─La promesa de que regresaras.

Dijo al ofrecérsela, Jyushi noto como los ojos de Ichi brillaban de emoción contenida.

─Tsk, Kusomatsu te he dicho que no la quiero.

Pero si la quería, por lo que el de ojos dorados la tomo de la mano del extranjero y se la dio.

─Es de mala educación rechazar algo que te regalan.

─Jyushimatsu…

Pero antes de otra cosa ya se la había dado y le había cerrado la mano con fuerza, obligándolo a aceptarla, pudo ver como el de ojos azules le brillaban los ojos con ilusión.

─Jyushimatsu, sería un placer que nos visites cuando gustes.

Al chico de un solo cabello tieso le brillaron los ojos. ¡Quería regresar de vez en cuando solo porque el café estaba rico!

─ ¡Lo hare!

Aseguro contento mientras se iba junto con su amigo callado, uno al lado del otro.

─ ¡Karamatsu debe cuidar bien de Ichimatsu!

Grito mientras daba una reverencia que fue correspondida a la distancia.

─ ¡Con mi vida!

Le respondió el hombre desde dentro de la cafetería mientras Ichimatsu se ponía a gruñirles a ambos sobre decidir cosas de su vida sin consultárselo.

Para Jyushimatsu era obvio que al fin la relación con su amigo estaba más estable, pues ya sabía que estaba pasando y ahora podría convivir de nuevo un poco más con él, lo acompañaría a visitar a Karamatsu.

El chico de ojos dorados no pudo evitar emocionarse y cargar en brazos a Ichimatsu quien le gritaba que lo bajara mientras se animaba porque ahora tendría otro amigo más.

 **YYY**

Ahora que se le nota aún más a Ichi ¿alguien más sentirá curiosidad? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 5. Deseos de escribir.

se détendre- Relájate

Il est flatteur que ces soi pour moi- Es halagador ver que estas así por mí

Voir ce sourire sur votre visage- Ver esa sonrisa en tu rostro

Buu mis amados lectores, ojala les haya gustado, y crean linda la relación de Jyushi e Ichi, jaja sé que me odian y aman por esa fantasía de Ichi con Kara jjajaja Bueno ahora respondo reviews:

Guest- hola que bueno que te emociones lo sé son tan lindos un saludo.

Teens27: Lo se jajaja una escena muy linda, a mí también el osochoro me gusta, pero lo siento no habrá JyushiTodo, lo lamento, un saludo.

Sbloccare: jaja muchas gracias, si a Oso enamorado me lo imagino asi, lindo pero pervertido, jjaajaja lo se Kara hablando francés es sexy jajaja un saludo.

ZombieCuak: jajajaja en serio lo haces? Jajaja pues tengo que decirte que actualizo los jueves jaja un saludo.

Izumi-nyu-FTW: awwww tan linda, gracias siento que me une a mis lectores jaja lo disfruto bastante tu sigue amándome que yo te amo más, un saludo.

Miyu-chin: Si Oso y Choro son asi, aun viene lo mejor, jajaja y si pero Ichi lo será más prometido. Un saludo.

Bueno gracias por su tiempo en dejarme un comentario, leer mis choco-inventos y sigan dejándome reviews (o mi enfermedad me matara y ustedes serán los culpables (?) nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!


	7. Capitulo 5

Hola mis amados lectores ando bien enferma de nuevo ahora de mi pancita debí de haberme empachado, ando divertida por el capítulo de anterior, y más aún por tanto review ósea fueron más ajaja pensar que es mi primer lemon yaoi (y segundo lemon en general) jajaja ojala sigamos así hasta el momento del sexo real.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo (cada 5 reviews respondo), los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 5. Deseos de escribir.

Choromatsu era una persona muy desanimada porque la juventud ha perdido el toque en lo que respecta la creatividad y el buen gusto en la literatura, muchos jóvenes se inscriben a la carrera pensando que porque escriben bien ya es más que suficiente. No entienden ni la mitad de lo que representa algo tan importante como lo es esto, siempre hay que transmitir de forma adecuada los sentimientos e ideas plasmarlas bien en las palabras, lograr que alguien llore cuando el texto es triste, o que se emocione cuando es necesario es bastante difícil y requiere de no solo de saber la teoría sino de un talento innato.

Talento que él mismo había poseído (incluso se había graduado un año antes) y que fue el que al final lo convirtió en el protegido del antiguo profesor, vio su potencial y se encargó de orientarlo para que lo desarrollara de la manera adecuada, lo presiono, fue sabio y amable, a la vez que exigente, siempre motivándolo a dar el 200 por ciento de su capacidad, nunca satisfecho hasta que sintieras que llegabas a tu máximo y estuvieras finalmente conforme con lo que has hecho. Fue como un segundo padre para él, un padre que si entendía ese amor por la literatura y escritura, un padre que no lo juzgaba pensando que alguien tan egocéntrico como él, había elegido la carrera inadecuada al elegir algo que si se lo propone y está bajo las manos correctas, puede llegar a ser muy artístico.

En el mundo de la literatura ya quedan pocos artistas, o pocos que realmente se quieran atrever a intentar serlo.

Él cuando se metió a dar clases tenía la ilusión de encontrar a muchos jóvenes talentosos ansiosos por desarrollar ese potencial en bruto que estaba pulsando dentro de ellos, listo para emerger en cualquier momento bajo la dirección adecuada y él estaba más que dispuesto a acompañarlos en ese viaje.

Vaya que si se llevó una de las más grandes decepciones, sobretodo dándose cuenta de que tenía unas expectativas demasiado altas, pensaba que como esa había sido su experiencia personal tal vez la de la mayoría de muchachos seria así, pero de nuevo estaba solo teniendo demasiadas falsas esperanzas.

Se había resignado totalmente a que en lugar de un viaje enriquecedor simplemente era una clase donde la gente aprendía cosas, y las utilizaba en un futuro, una meta sencilla con un propósito normal, aunque un propósito como un viaje de autodescubrimiento enriquecedor era algo más parecido a lo que él hubiera deseado.

Pero durante su primer año en la universidad sintió que era pedir demasiado.

Con eso en mente no se hizo muchas ilusiones con el segundo año. Menos aun con la apariencia de algunos de sus alumnos. Cabe mencionar que de los que menos esperaba era del afeminado que claramente tendría tendencia a escribir como se hace de forma popular más que realmente artística y del chico despeinado que parecía eternamente aburrido de la vida, y además le daba algo de miedo. De los dos esperaba poco, aun mucho menos de este último.

Ese año definitivamente seria el menos productivo pensó con resignación.

El destino a veces disfruta sorprendernos y nos demuestra que las cosas llegan cuando deben de hacerlo, cuando es el momento, no antes ni después, ni mucho menos cuando nosotros queramos o digamos.

Todo sucedió en una de las labores que más odia porque siempre sufre mucho por todo lo que tendría que corregir: un escrito que pide al final de la semana resumiendo como fue la experiencia de lo aprendido y vivido de esa semana.

Siempre es doloroso ver trabajos con cosas como "Me aburre la tarea" "No me gusto la comida en la cafetería" "No he entendido la mitad de mis clases"

Esos eran los que serían las más grandes luminarias de la literatura algún día.

Definitivamente el mundo literario estaba jodido.

Listo para más tortura tomo uno, que dicho sea de paso estaba en una hoja morada, medio arrugada, estaba nervioso porque en este punto su agonía emocional y física se agrava en formas insospechadas al tener que soportar tantos malos trabajos, eso y que una parte de su corazón se quiebra un poco por toda la situación; por estúpido que fuera aun tenia dentro de sí un poco de esperanzas, pero albergarlas por pequeñas que fueran era una tortura pues le rompían las expectativas.

Rendido y desesperanzado, lo empezó a leer y conforme avanzaba su sangre se le iba al piso.

"En este punto estoy aún luchando contra mis demonios. Creí haberlos derrotado el día que finalmente me anime a dedicarme a esto, no solo por desidia sino porque termine por aceptar que era lo que quería; a veces olvido que los muy malditos pierden batallas pero no la guerra.

Menos aun con esta personalidad de mierda que tengo, siempre tan cargada de basura. Esta semana ha sido un cúmulo de tensión, arrepentimientos esporádicos y deseos de mandar todo al carajo.

Pero algo dentro de mi sabe que si bien me siento como escoria ahora, bueno aparte de que estoy acostumbrado; me sentiría peor aún si lo abandonara todo y bueno ¿Quién no ama a los malditos mártires que sufrieron mucho para llegar hasta dónde están? Esto seguramente me hará ganar más simpatía publica (como si me interesaran esas mierdas) bien, las clases me han impulsado a querer seguir con todo esto, me recuerdan que no va a ser nada fácil, joder que si lo único que se a vecina son problemas, pero que si las atravieso será algo más que lograre aprender, como esos viajes que aunque son largos siempre llevan a un lugar hermoso. También los profesores son un arma de doble filo, un lado provocando admiración y respeto, y por el otro dándonos esas miradas inquisitivas como si estuvieran listos para quebrarnos; incluso algunos de ellos ya me ven como si fuera basura. Aunque técnicamente eso soy, pero no porque lo sea significa que voy a dejar todo esto.

Si no les parece pues que les jodan, aprenderé de ellos lo necesario y ya verán que no podrán tumbarme. Por fastidioso que todo esto sea no voy simplemente a dejarlo.

Esta es una decisión que tome y no van a derribarme, así que dense por enterados, mi lado sadomasoquista está ansioso por ver que es con lo mejor que pueden golpearme."

Para Choromatsu eso fue tan sincero, tan real, más profundo que "me gustan las clases pero no las tareas" Una persona exponiendo su sentir, sus temores, demostrando su determinación, dejando bien claro que piensa y que ha sido esta semana inicial para él. Había desahogado todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos en ese papel, se veía que se había tomado en serio esa simple tarea rutinaria donde revisa como van las cosas. Una persona con una pasión sarcástica y un tanto sombría, pero aun así tan férreo.

Un verdadero escritor.

Finalmente después de todo ese tiempo alguien digno de estar estudiando literatura en esa universidad. No solo un caos y ejemplo viviente de la decadencia de la literatura como la mayoría, un escritor con grandes probabilidades.

Cuando leyó a quien le pertenecía dicho trabajo se sintió desfallecer.

Ichimatsu Fukuyama.

De todos era del que menos se lo esperaba, vaya que si el joven era mucho, pero mucho más de lo que aparentaba, si su antiguo profesor estuviera aquí le recordaría que hay muchas geobas* en el mundo y no hay que juzgar por las apariencias.

Ese muchacho estaba viviendo una experiencia enriquecedora, aunque diferente a como había sido con él mismo, para el chico se notaba que era más pesada, por lo que lo decidió.

Él se convertiría en un protector del muchacho como lo había sido su profesor.

Y paso a tener un nuevo sueño.

Su sueño era lograr apoyar a alguien a trabajar su verdadero potencial así como lo habían hecho con él.

Estaba tan ansioso, con el tiempo noto que también Todomatsu era un buen partido a ser un buen escritor, pero habían bastantes detalles en este que le impedían desear apoyarlo de la misma forma en que lo hacía con Ichimatsu.

Aunque Ichimatsu era una persona mucho más difícil de tratar que Totty y él mismo, acercársele costaba trabajo y requería paciencia, una vez que lograbas acercártele era bastante interesante y por mucho que este lo negara, también tenía un lado amable y muy humanitario. (Sin embargo muy oculto).

Las cosas en esos años habían ido bien, y estaba cada vez más seguro del potencial de su protegido, tan seguro que fue él quien no dudo en avisarle del concurso en cuanto se enteró de este, lo convenció y además lo ayudo a inscribirse; pero queriéndole dar más libertad en su escrito decidió no orientarlo mucho en ese aspecto para ver como resultaban las cosas.

Fue una mala decisión.

Tras su evidente y contundente fracaso, Ichimatsu decayó.

Hizo un retroceso monumental y ahora estaban incluso peor que al principio, Ichimatsu estaba hundiéndose lentamente y no podía hacer nada para apoyarlo. Intento de todo y lo cierto era es que sentía que todo lo que habían logrado se iría a un precipicio junto con sus esperanzas, el único alumno que en sus tres años de profesor que le había despertado esa ilusión verdadera de que verdaderamente era alguien que valía la pena, con futuro, un artista.

Pero ahora se veía como un alumno promedio cualquiera, cumpliendo con lo necesario sin dar todo de si a su manera, o dejando el alma y corazón en sus escritos, se había vuelto genérico; a este paso viviría haciendo libros promedio, o tal vez solo trabajaría en publicaciones fuera de escribir libros.

Estaba roto y se sentía terriblemente culpable.

Tal vez no estaba listo y por sus grandes deseos de verlo triunfar fue que lo metió a un reto demasiado grande para él, tal vez no lo apoyo lo suficiente, debió orientarlo, tal vez lo presiono demasiado.

El punto era que ser brusco con Ichimatsu le salía natural porque en el fondo además de preocupado y decepcionado; se sentía tan mal por toda su participación en el asunto, que quería sentir que expilaba sus culpas viéndolo recuperado y listo para seguir, para lo cual estaría listo para apoyarlo.

Pero la recuperación del de ojos morados parecía no ocurrir jamás.

Se estaba resignando.

Cuando sucedió.

En esa tarea semanal se llevó la sorpresa de su vida cuando leyó que finalmente estaba dejando su sentir de nuevo, ya no era algo genérico o cliché de verdad había escrito lo que sentía en el papel, no era tan profundo y tan sincero (se notaba aún estaba reservado) pero un progreso era un progreso.

Eufórico lo primero que hizo cuando tuvo la oportunidad fue decirle a Ichimatsu que estaba feliz de leer cosas así de nuevo en sus tareas, además de que estaba intrigado por lo que sea que fuera el motivo de dicho cambio.

Tan impenetrable como siempre su alumno dijo que estaba loco o que seguramente estaba demasiado contento por alguna de esas chicas idols que tanto le gustan y que estaba viendo cosas donde no las había.

Sin embargo algo pasaba.

Algo muy importante en la vida de Ichimatsu que lo había llevado de ser un zombi en clases a ser un oyente activo, se notaba la diferencia; cuando Ichimatsu ignoraba a todos a cuando escuchaba la clase atentamente (no era participativo pero se notaba cuál era su estilo de aprendizaje) Era callado pero muy buen escucha.

Ichimatsu estaba de vuelta, y no sabía que podría ser.

Hasta ese día.

─Es bueno ver que estas de vuelta, Ichimatsu-kun

Le había dicho Totty una tarde luego de escuchar que le había felicitado por un trabajo que había hecho.

─No sé de qué estás hablando, Todomatsu. No me fui a ningún lado.

Este hizo una mueca burlona.

─No te hagas el rudo, todos habíamos notado que estabas bastante ausente y mal desde… bueno eso.

Tal vez no fue prudente decirle eso al chico despeinado quien se crispo y se notaba estaba incómodo.

─Bueno, me alegra ver que te sientes mejor.

Dijo el chico con una sonrisa amable que relajo un poco más al de ojos morados.

─ ¿Y se puede saber a qué se debe el milagroso cambio?

El chico despeinado torció sus ojos ante esto mientras veía la expresión curiosa traviesa en el rostro de su compañero.

─No hay ningún cambio, de nuevo estas alucinando cosas.

─Oh vamos Ichimatsu, dime ¿lo que te tiene así de recuperado es algún secreto?

─No le encuentro sentido a esta conversación.

─ ¿A ver que podría ser…fuiste con un psicólogo?

Ante esta pregunta Ichimatsu frunció el ceño.

─ ¿Realizaste alguna actividad del índole espiritual?

De nuevo un ceño fruncido.

─ ¿Estuviste practicando como loco hasta que recuperaste el toque?

El otro en este punto solo torció los ojos.

─ ¿Finalmente leíste algún libro de motivación?

El otro de nuevo torció los ojos.

─ ¿Finalmente hablaste con tu familia y amigos sobre el tema para poder resolverlo?

─Claro, eso fue precisamente lo que hice, sobretodo yo, que adoro compartir mis asuntos con otros.

Ichimatsu siempre tan ácido y sarcástico.

─Entonces debe ser que hay algo nuevo en tu vida…

Ante esta afirmación, Ichi se irguió ligeramente. Eso fue una señal para Totty y Choromatsu de que la cosa iba por ahí.

Totty lo medito un momento y se carcajeo.

─ tal vez estás enamorado.

Dijo entre risas sin poderse imaginar aquello, sobretodo porque, bueno hablaban de Ichimatsu.

Pero grande fue la sorpresa para el de ojos jade y el de boca tierna cuando Ichimatsu se puso más rojo que la grana y temblaba ligeramente, para voltearse a otro lado cruzando de brazos todo enfurruñado.

─Claro que no.

Se les hicieron grandes los ojos.

─ ¡Estás enamorado!

Grito Totty señalándolo y peor se puso al notar como Ichimatsu ponía por un segundo una mirada de "maldición algo me ha delatado" para cambiarla por una de enojo.

─ ¡Estás loco!

Grito antes de salir de ahí refunfuñando maldiciones y diciendo cosas sobre que no deberían de meterse en sus asuntos y que la paranoia de algunos era grande.

Lo que era grande era la sorpresa de Totty.

Pero ni de lejos comparada a la del profesor.

ENAMORADO.

Todo el jodido misterio de su recuperación, lo que lo hacía regresar luego de esa caída tan dura de la cual ni siquiera sus seres más cercanos habían podido sacarlo, ni siquiera su amor por la literatura, nada había funcionado, pero de repente aparece alguien que se convierte en alguien especial y ¡Bum! Milagro radical.

Choromatsu se sintió de piedra porque ahora orientar a su protegido sería más difícil, él jamás se había enamorado, por lo que no podría ayudarlo, pero esperaba sinceramente que esta situación siguiera siendo la fuente del regreso de su alumno, esperaba que con esto no solo se recuperara en clase, sino también recuperara esos deseos de escribir perdidos, y lo motivara a querer romper barreras.

Si bien jamás lo ha experimentado, es consciente de que el amor es una gran fuente de inspiración, ojala y funcione porque si Ichimatsu recupera los mencionados deseos de escribir, entonces él a cambio recuperaría las esperanzas y alejaría las culpas, lo cierto es que quería conocer al responsable, pues le estaba tan agradecido.

La persona de la que estaba enamorado Ichimatsu era una guardiana de esperanzas.

 **YYY**

¿Si los demás tienen curiosidad también lo hará Ichimatsu? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 6. Chaton noir

Geoba. Era un mineral que parece una roca pero por dentro tiene una especie de diamantes creo que me confundí de nombre XD bueno digamos que si existe XD

Buu mis amados lectores espero haya dejado clara la relación de Choro e Ichi porque esta es vital en el fic, y además estén emocionados por la primera aparición de Totty (a este paso ya no faltan muchos personajes por aparecer) jaja y dejen de odiarme por lo del anterior XD bueno en el capítulo después del 6 (ósea dos capítulos a partir de este) tengo unas explicaciones que hacer que necesitan leer, bueno ahora respondo reviews:

SoRacK: Es terriblemente halagador que digas eso, te lo agradezco mucho y si yo actualizo cada semana porque pues tengo más fic en los que quiero trabajar pero claro que cada semana actualizo, un saludoo.

Mado: jajaja en esa línea me reí también yo pero la mayoría andaban tan entretenidas en otras cosas que ni comentaron al respecto.

Guest: Cosas ricolinas jajaja si es tierna. Un saludo.

ZombieCuak: jajajajaja lo sé el amor odio hacia a mi creció mucho en este poco tiempo. Oh que halagador si he leído de todo en el fandom y hay muchos fic buenos y unos pues no muy buenos gracias por considerarme de los buenos y si todos los jueves ando aquí.

Teens27: Yo te presumiré que tengo un mejor amigo igual o el triple de lindo que Jyushi te lo puedo asegurar es divino, y si en mi imaginación Karamatsu me ama (¿ jajaja lo siento no me gusta el jyushitodo jajaja no se decirte si el lemon viene rápido jajaja un saludo y feliz semana.

Izumi-nyu-FTW: jaja si lo hacemos, mucho amorsh entre nosotras es que es inevitable ósea eres bien linda, te dormiste tarde y todo para no fallarme, prometo que mientras este en mis manos no te fallare a ti, y que bueno no me odias jaja prometo que más adelante pasaran cosas pero aún falta, además tienes razón les gusta rompernos el kokoro pero yo no, bueno no en ese sentido jajaja un saludote.

PenguinShoot: jaja es que actualizo los jueves, muchas gracias por leer mi historia, y que no te de vergüenza siempre que pueda leo los reviews, les responderé porque los quiero, jajaja fuiste muy perceptiva, gracias y si su relación es tierna de dar diabetes, un saludo.

TerriShang: jaja si bien pensado debes de dudar de vez en cuando de mi porque soy traviesa jajaja bueno el osochoro aparecerá cada vez que el capítulo se llame: Poesía sin amor, y si estuvo sexy espero les haya gustado mi primer lemon yaoi ja un saludo.

PancitoDeCanela: No deberías de sentirte timada, más bien contenta de que Ichi ya empieza a demostrar que realmente le gusta Kara, jaja que bueno siempre te encante, si Jyushi apoyara mucho a la pareja principal ya veras, cómo pudiste notarlo tenías razón, jaja bien jugado, un saludote.

Gracias por el tiempo para leer mis choco-inventos, más les vale dejen un review (o sino les sigo haciendo bromas crueles (¿) nos estamos leyendo ¡shao!


	8. Capitulo 6

Hola mis amados lectores ando emocionada por muchas cosas, pero la primordial de ellas definitivamente es que este fic tiene una respuesta muy positiva en mi público jaja sinceramente la relación de KaraIchi en la que estoy trabajando me deja muy emocionada de que ustedes lo lean, porque se podrá más y más bueno.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo (cada 5 reviews respondo), los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 6. _Chaton noir_

Para Karamatsu siempre fue difícil el tema del amor. No es que le huyera, pero este parecía ser el que huía de él.

Incluso el amor de sus padres, pero cierto es que ese tema no es algo que le guste recordar, por lo que en esta ocasión no pensara mucho en ello.

El punto aquí era que aunque le gustaría tener al dulce muchacho de ojos morados acorralado contra la pared suspirando su nombre, ya suficiente sentía que hacia dándole las rosas, sentándose cerca suyo, cantándole, dedicándole poemas, seguía sin saber exactamente qué era lo que había roto el alma del pobre chico, pero lo que si sabía era que se veía más recuperado y se sentía bien creyendo que tal vez era parte de eso.

Pero el problema aquí radica en que quería mucho más que eso.

Quería invitarlo a salir, un lugar diferente a la cafetería, incluso poder ir a visitarlo de vez en cuando a la universidad, que el muchacho de cabello despeinado aprendiera a disfrutar otras cosas aparte de lo mismo de siempre, Karamatsu no hubiera dudado en el pasado en eso de hacer un movimiento, pero en este caso era diferente por muchos motivos. El primordial es que iban lento.

En parte por decisión del mismo extranjero, y en parte porque el mismo Ichimatsu parecía reacio a cooperar para que la relación fluyera de una forma más natural, siempre que sentía que finalmente hacia un progreso, al poco rato sentía que podría haber logrado un progreso pero pasaría un buen rato antes de poder hacer otro, lograr algo con el chico era equivalente a encontrar un oasis en el desierto.

Al francés jamás ha tenido la oportunidad de que algo se le de forma fácil, está acostumbrado a esa situación donde todo se complica y tiene que trabajar el doble por lo que le interesa. Y el de ojos morados le interesa. Mucho. Sin embargo parece que esto no progresa si no es él mismo quien le da un empujón a todo esto.

Eso o implorar un milagro, lo que no le parece muy adecuado, decidido, salió de la cafetería a dar un nuevo paso hacia Ichimatsu.

 **YYY**

Ichimatsu es consciente de lo mucho que el francés se esfuerza por él, lo terco y estúpido que se comporta tratando de apoyarlo aunque se conocen relativamente poco y lo mucho que aunque odie admitirlo, eso significa para él.

Aun así a veces siente que pese a que lo trate bien, le haga conversaciones y demás cosas, el extranjero suele ser algo superficial en sus pláticas, jamás le cuenta cosas realmente interesantes o personales, él tampoco lo hace, pero Ichimatsu siente que es más obvio de su parte que la de Karamatsu el hecho de no tener conversaciones profundas e íntimas.

Sonaría estúpido y descabellado, pero realmente deseaba conocerlo más, quería saber sus secretos, su pasado, sus miedos, sus pasiones, todo lo que él es, quiere conocerlo no solo como el dolorosamente perfecto hombre que le prepara café, contrario a sus propios instintos y llamados internos que le dicen que mientras menos profundice esto mejor será, quiere saber quién es él por completo.

Ichimatsu es una persona muy curiosa.

Cualquiera diría que es de verdad como un gato, que es probable que por el parecido en personalidades es que él le tenía un cariño especial a estos animalitos, incluido el aspecto de la curiosidad.

Sin embargo, pese a lo grande de su curiosidad, es plenamente consciente de que él mismo ha puesto las barreras con Karamatsu.

Él lo había alejado.

Siempre lo hacía con todas las personas, pero no dejaba de ser bastante difícil de sobrellevar la verdad de sus terribles errores, pese a eso el estúpido ese aún seguía ahí, tratando de superar sus límites, tratando de convérselo sin forzarlo, respetando hasta lo más posible su espacio y las reglas implícitas que Ichimatsu había forjado alrededor de todo esto.

Mismas que estaba dispuesto a bajar un poco, y solo por esta única ocasión. Karamatsu era su excepción.

Así que averiguaría un poco sobre él.

Poco a poco, motivado por el tren de sus pensamientos, decidió entonces escribir una lista sobre las cosas que quería saber sobre el de ojos azules.

Pensaba en escribir sobre lo que más le interesaba hasta lo que menos le llamaba la atención, pero pensó que su lista saldría contraproducente en esta forma, dado que lo que más atención le llama es precisamente donde más intimidad se necesita para preguntar, como por ejemplo quienes son sus padres, o cosas por el estilo. Entonces empezó a escribirla al revés, desde lo más sencillo de preguntar hasta lo más difícil.

La lista parecía no tener fin, pero noto que algunas preguntas entraban en la misma categoría (por ejemplo: algunas donde preguntaba cosas sobre su madre, con poner un apartado de que el tema es su madre sería más que suficiente que poner todas las preguntas sobre el tema).

Tuvo la determinación de averiguar la primera duda de su lista ese mismo día.

 **YYY**

Aunque las cosas parecían no estar a su favor.

Para empezar al querido Jyushimatsu le dio por acompañarlo "No he visto a Karamatsu-niisan en un tiempo, y quiero un rico, rico café"

Odiaba que él aún seguía hablándole al francés con ese apodo insultante, mientras que su mejor amigo ya con toda la confianza le decía "Karamatsu-niisan" vaya que si le había tomado cariño de una forma muy apresurada, no es que se quejara pero sentía que cuando estaban juntos, como seres amistosos y de buen corazón que eran ambos, tendían a entenderse mejor entre ellos, que cada uno con él mismo. Se sentía desplazado por ambos.

No se sentía celoso, ni mucho menos; pero le hacía sentir de nuevo esa envidia que siempre había sentido hacia el de ojos dorados, por su facilidad para conocer gente nueva y socializar.

Además con Jyushi presente le sería prácticamente imposible eso de poder estar a solas con Karamatsu. Necesitaba estar a solas con él, porque enfrente de su amigo no podría hablar normalmente; sería demasiado vergonzoso.

Estaba irritado, finalmente se había hartado de la situación estancada que el mismo había provocado (con o sin intención) y finalmente haría algo para cambiarla de una forma más sutil (a él no se le da bien eso de ir directo) y parecía que el destino quería castigarlo por ser tan lento.

De repente llego a la cafetería pero algo lo dejo impactado.

Kusomatsu no estaba.

 **YYY**

Un sonriente Osomatsu estaba detrás de la barra cuando ellos entraron.

─Hola Ichimatsu, es bueno verte de nuevo.

Saludo amigable como siempre, luego noto al chico de amarillo.

─Veo que le estas siendo infiel a Kusomatsu, solo procura no romperle el corazón de forma tan cruel, porque si no al que le toca aguantárselo en ese estado es a mí.

Dijo burlonamente el de ojos marrones.

Vaya que si solía ser cruel con su mejor amigo, en momentos así es que entendía porque Karamatsu parecía no tenerle paciencia alguna.

Por su parte Jyushi lo miro fijamente.

─ ¿Quién eres tú y porque te expresas de esa forma de Karamatsu-niisan?

Sonaba un poco a como que el de sonrisa enorme estaba defendiendo al ausente.

─Bueno puedo expresarme como yo quiera de Karamatsu porque me pertenece.

Afirmo mientras se rascaba debajo de su nariz con un dedo con una sonrisa tonta y guiñándole un ojo a Ichimatsu.

Ichimatsu no era consciente de ello, pero estaba terriblemente celoso de Osomatsu. Si este solía coquetearle, pero generalmente también le coqueteaba a Karamatsu, además de que siempre pasaban el rato juntos, amigos de la infancia, y además se conocían entre ellos demasiado bien. Así no compitieran por él, Ichimatsu sentía que tenía las de perder al lado de ese hombre despreocupado.

Qué bueno que Osomatsu estaba enamorado de Choromatsu.

Aunque eso no significaba que él estuviera enamorado de Kusomatsu ni mucho menos. Solo sentía una extraña atracción por este, pero nada más.

Se le notaba que las palabras de Osomatsu lo habían alterado pues Jyushi a su lado se tensó visiblemente.

─No sé de qué estás hablando, Karamatsu-niisan es el novio de Ichimatsu-niisan

Ichimatsu solía irritarse cuando Jyushi se refería a él de esa manera -motivo por el que el mismo chico entusiasta no le dijera de esa forma a menudo- pero cuando lo hacía y aparte tomaba actitudes para defenderlo algo en Ichi se sentía extrañamente cálido. Jamás podría terminar de pagarle al beisbolista todo lo que hacía por él.

─No es mi novio.

─Oh vamos Ichimatsu, deja de negarlo. Tú y el tarado de mi mejor amigo están enamorados. Hasta ese chico lo sabe.

Dijo eso ultimo señalando al de amarillo. Quien se veía visiblemente más tranquilo, aunque Ichimatsu podía leer en la mente de su amigo que se preguntaba lo mismo que él se preguntó en su momento ¿Cómo rayos es que Karamatsu termino teniendo un mejor amigo como ese?

─Soy Osomatsu Takahiro, el cocinero de esta cafetería y mejor amigo de Karamatsu. Mucho gusto.

Dijo el de rojo estirándole la mano al chico efusivo quien tomo la mano de este amigablemente, como si nunca le hubiera pasado por la mente golpearlo con su bate.

─Soy Jyushimatsu Ono, mejor amigo de Ichimatsu y juego en el equipo de beisbol de la universidad.

Dijo este haciendo una reverencia hacia el de cabello café de tono medio marrón rojizo, pues Jyushi lo tenía de tono como una barra de chocolate que no era ni muy obscuro ni muy clarito. Oso se rio antes de corresponderla.

─Tantos años acostumbrado a los modales europeos de mierda de Kusomatsu que alguien tan educado pero de forma más tradicional japonesa es un tanto diferente para mí.

─ _Généralement, les gens avec qui vous socialiser sont un complet grossier, quelque chose comme vous, inutile *_

Ese tono en francés tan fuerte y ronco, detrás de ellos mientras se abría la puerta les dejo en claro que finalmente el dueño de la cafetería estaba de vuelta.

─ _Puis-je sais où diable avez-vous été? *_

─ _Osomatsu, sachant si bien que vous le dites, vous devez savoir que je ne donne généralement pas des explications de l'endroit où je vais et je fais ou ne pas faire *_

─ _Moron patron, vous feriez mieux d' être reconnaissants que vous je ne me sortis du café étaient pas , même si elle était ma pause . *_

─ _Et vous devriez être reconnaissants que je ne l'ai pas tiré dans toutes ces années, même si presque jamais après le retour de vos pauses.*_

Las conversaciones en francés de esos dos eran confusas pero divertidas, Jyushi no sabía que tanto se decían, pero el acento con el que hablaban y la manera en la que discutían, le causaban gracia. Para Ichimatsu estas escenas se estaban volviendo más constantes.

─ _Bonjour chaton noir_.

Dijo Karamatsu mientras con delicadeza ponía una mano detrás de la espalda del chico para atraer su atención.

─Si, si, Hola Kusomatsu.

─Lamento mucho no haber estado para recibirte _avec la mélodie de mon âme que j'aime tant dedicate *_

Ichimatsu se sonrojo ligeramente pero aun así aparto la vista.

─Al menos descanse un día de tu horrible voz.

Jyushimatsu reprendió a Ichimatsu por decir aquello pero Karamatsu pareció divertido.

─Voy a la cocina por sus cafés.

Y Karamatsu salió, antes de que el de ojos dorados fuera consciente de las cosas, su amigo había puesto su sudadera en el asiento al lado de él, dándole a entender que no quería que se sentara a su lado.

Contrario a lo esperado no lo tomo a mal, puesto que su amigo era tan trasparente que noto sus intenciones, por lo que con su imborrable sonrisa en los labios fue y se sentó enfrente de su amigo.

Al poco tiempo regreso el de ojos azules para dejarles sus tazas, cuando estaba por irse para poner la mesa de siempre, una mano lo detuvo.

─Kusomatsu no te compliques la vida, siéntate a mi lado.

El francés abrió mucho sus ojos ante esta petición del de ojos morados quien estaba muy sonrojado (una vista adorable). Se quedó sorprendido sin hacer nada.

─Siéntate antes de que cambie de opinión.

Karamatsu tan sorprendido como estaba solo atino a sentarse al lado del chico gato y ambos parecían emocionados aunque incomodos por lo nerviosos que estaban.

─Tanto tiempo esperaste para esta oportunidad, y ¿ahora te comportas como un retardado? Vamos que si eres patético, Karamatsu.

Osomatsu era un completo imprudente, pero 3 pares de ojos le mandaron una mirada asesina, para que se callara.

─Ichimatsu, tengo algo para ti.

El de cabello negro-morado se sorprendió por lo contento que se veía el francés, quien no midió que se le había acercado demasiado. Curioso se asomó mientras el otro sacaba un paquete bien envuelto en un papel morado con un moño de regalo color negro.

Muy radiante el cafetero puso el regalo en las manos del chico sorprendido.

─Lo necesitaras para poner _les produits de votre inspiration là-bas_ *

Ichimatsu miro el paquete muy sonrojado, y emocionado; Karamatsu era un tarado amable que estaba causándole ese molesto palpitar de nuevo. Siempre tan malditamente doloroso.

Sin decir una palabra guardo el regalo en su mochila, aunque no pudo evitar darle una ligera sonrisa al de ojos azules. Quien pareció que se sonrojaba también.

Jyushimatsu estaba haciendo esos gestos que hacia luego de tomar de golpe un café rico justo después de los baños termales (a los cuales suele ir con Ichimatsu) pero a lo ruidoso que es pareciera estar metido en lo suyo, como no queriendo romper el momento de ambos, algo que le agradecen mucho, debido a esto es que el inexpresivo junta el valor para preguntarle lo quería.

 _/¡Vamos Ichimatsu, solo es una estúpida duda! No seas cobarde/_

─Oye Kusomatsu quiero hacerte una pregunta.

─Dime _Chaton noir_.

─ ¿Por qué me dices así?

─ ¿Eh?

─Sí, quiero saber porque me dices _chaton noir_.

Jamás se vio venir que Ichimatsu le preguntaría aquello, totalmente sonrojado decidió decirle solo la punta del iceberg.

─Bueno, _chaton noir_ significa "gatito negro", y esa es tu taza favorita. La del gatito negro.

Ichimatsu se sintió un poco desilusionado. Esperaba que el motivo de aquello fuera algo más interesante que eso.

─Karamatsu, eso no es todo por lo que le dices así a Ichimatsu.

La voz de Osomatsu se hizo fuertemente presente.

─ _Tas-toi_

─No me voy a callar, vamos Karamatsu o le dices tú o le digo yo, tú decides.

El francés fulmino con la mirada a su "mejor amigo" quien le sonreía triunfante y burlón.

Karamatsu suspiro rendido.

─Te digo así porque cuando entraste por esa puerta, todo mojado y confundido. Me recordaste mucho a un animalito indefenso; cuando te comportaste arisco por mi falta de tacto, me recordaste a un gatito perdido, más aun por lo enigmático que eres para mí. Todo en ti es misterioso y encantador, no niego que acercarse a ti requiere paciencia y estar dispuesto a recibir un par de arañazos, pero una vez que tomas confianza eres alguien cautivante.

Tras semejante declaración Karamatsu se sonrojo y miro fijamente a Ichimatsu, quien estaba sin lugar a dudas peor de rojo que él, se quedó esperando a que chaton noir lo golpeara pero nunca paso, en su lugar solo lo vio girarse a la ventana murmurando "Estas loco".

Se veía tan lindo.

─Ichimatsu-niisan es un neko kawaii

─ ¡Yo no soy ningún neko kawaii!

─ tiene razón tu amigo, eres kawaii

Eso lo dijo de forma seductora Osomatsu, quien se les había acercado, pero antes de otra cosa, Karamatsu le dio un golpe para alejarlo.

 **YYY**

Finalmente en casa Ichimatsu corrió a su habitación toda alterado por lo que Karamatsu había dicho de él, lo que era curioso, últimamente todo lo que decía ese estúpido parecía tener un efecto en él, se dejó caer en la cama y por inercia saco de su bolsa la rosa que como siempre, tiro a la basura. Para sacar el regalo que este le había dado, sin nada de cuidado quito el envoltorio morado para poder ver que había dentro.

Era una especie de cuaderno parecido a una agenda, de color morado, con decoraciones de gatos por toda la portada, tenía un broche con cerradura plateados. Al analizarlo más cuidadosamente pudo notarlo.

Era un diario.

Un hermoso diario personalizado.

Él no le había dicho a Kusomatsu nada acerca de su gusto por escribir en diarios, y como leer la última entrada deprimente que había escrito (cuando su inminente fracaso ocurrió) lo dejaba sin ánimos de escribir de nuevo, necesitaba empezar de cero. Con esto podría hacerlo.

Lo que lo tenía sorprendido era la extraordinaria capacidad de Karamatsu de saber exactamente lo que necesitaba sin que este hablara mucho, parecía conocerlo mejor de lo que el mismo pudiera notar a simple vista.

Ichimatsu entonces sintió que hasta que no tuviera algo interesante que escribir en su diario, no lo usaría, sería un sacrilegio usar en cosas triviales un regalo tan especial.

 **YYY**

Estaremos listos para la presentación de nuevos personajes, en el próximo capítulo.

*Généralement, les gens avec qui vous socialiser sont un complet grossier, quelque chose comme vous, inutile- Por norma general, la gente con la que tu socializas son unos completos maleducados, algo así como tú, inútil

* Puis-je sais où diable avez-vous été?- ¿Puedo saber dónde demonios te habías metido?

*Osomatsu , sachant si bien que vous le dites , vous devez savoir que je ne donne généralement pas des explications de l'endroit où je vais et je fais ou ne pas faire- Osomatsu, conociéndome tan bien como dices hacerlo, deberías saber que no suelo darte explicaciones de donde salgo y que hago o dejo de hacer

*moron patron, vous feriez mieux d' être reconnaissants que vous je ne me sortis du café étaient pas, même si elle était ma pause.- Jefe tarado, más te vale estar agradecido porque no me Salí de la cafetería mientras no estabas, a pesar de que era mi descanso. *

*Et vous devriez être reconnaissants que je ne l'ai pas tiré dans toutes ces années, même si presque jamais après le retour de vos pauses.-Y tú deberías estar agradecido de que no te he despedido en todos estos años a pesar de que casi nunca regresas luego de tus descansos.

*Avec la mélodie de mon âme que j'aime tant dedícate- Con la melodía de mi alma que disfruto tanto dedicarte.

*Les produits de votre inspiration là-bas- Los productos de tu inspiración ahí

BUU mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado y la relación comience a progresar un poco más, bien ahora respondo reviews.

Guest: no importa que llegues tarde siempre y cuando llegues, jaja a mí también me encanta leer tus reviews, jaja no importa mientras llegues jaja que bueno que siempre ames los caps y no, no lo tengo planeado así, jaja como podrás darte cuenta no pasó así XD pero Choro si conocerá a Kara pero aun no jajaja aún falta para eso y su reencuentro con Oso, ten paciencia, yo también te amo te mando el saludo de esta semana.

ZombieCuak: jajaja si se van a enamorar, jaja y no se decirte chance por la diferencia horaria en tu país y de veras me alegra que sea así, es halagador, un saludo.

Teens27: jaja si mi mejor amigo es divino jaja disfruto presumirlo, y no importa no soy celosa compartiremos mi querido Ichi y yo jajaja XD también el KaraIchi es mi OTP y me gusta el OsoChoro también. Totty es un personaje importante, pero lamentablemente contarte su función seria hacerte un spoiler terrible. Ya estoy mejor gracias, espero te mejores tú también porque no sé qué sea eso pero suena doloroso, un saludo.

Nutriarata: Oh muchísimas gracias, sé que aún tengo que pulirme bastante sobretodo porque la puntación es mi más acérrimo enemigo pero mientras trabajo en ello lamento la incomodidad que tendrás que soportar porque hablare de la literatura con Choro e Ichi bastante seguido. Gracias porque te guste el desarrollo de los personajes, deben evolucionar pero considero que una evolución muy abrupta no es muy creíble, por eso será lenta pero segura, me encanta que disfrutes la historia, un saludo.

SombraLN: Hola, que bueno que te has picado no solo con este sino con la mayoría de mis fic y por el hermoso dibujo que hiciste de Karamatsu Rex, jaja sé que a medio mundo le dolió esa escena pero yo la disfrute mucho jaja Subo la conti todos los jueves por si te interesa, un saludote.

Miyu-chin: Si finalmente apareció el dulce Totty, y si Choromatsu quiere mucho a Ichimatsu. Un saludo.

Peluchito24: Hola, claro que no me molesta ustedes pueden dejarme reviews cuando quieran, yo encantada! Si Yo también disfruto la introducción de los personajes en la historia es de mis partes favoritas. Si, si pasara, en su momento el mismo Ichimatsu nos hablara de eso, pero aún falta bastante. Jajajaja está hecho de esta forma para que tú leas de corrido y ya cuando hayas terminado de leer veas la traducción, además como tú misma dices le da realismo y se ve menos mal a eso de estar poniendo en medio del texto la traducción jaja Yo si elegí francés, aunque sigo siendo novata. De hecho si pasara que todos se harán amigos gracias a la pareja ya verás. Adoro los nuevos lectores! Nunca es tarde para leer una historia! Qué bueno que todo te encanta y si Totty es tan genial en eso de notar cosas e interrogar a la gente jajaja Un saludo!

Bueno, ojala les haya gustado, dejen un review si quieren más capítulos, gracias por dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco-inventos y por los que dejan reviews, nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!


	9. Pureza Relativa 1

Hola mis amados lectores ando preocupada pues mi teclado me odia, no le sirven 3 teclas, tengo que usar el teclado en pantalla y no tienen idea cuanto me cuesta. Si este capítulo me queda corto será por eso mismo, neta es una lata.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo (cada 5 reviews respondo), los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Pureza Relativa 1

" _Llora, grita, maldice, golpea la almohada, vuelve a llorar. Porque para llenarse de nueva alegría hay que vaciarse primero del dolor y del enojo."_

La tarde era lluviosa. No era ninguna sorpresa que así fuera.

Su vida en si misma era una interminable tormenta.

Para ella la vida nunca había sido justa y en este punto no se sentía con el privilegio de exigirle nada. Hacía años que la vida no le daba razones para estarle agradecida, la poca felicidad que alguna vez pudo experimentar le fue cruelmente arrebatada. Y poco a poco, se acostumbró a ser miserable. A ser usada. A no ser amada. A no tener nada. A no ser nadie.

Poco a poco sus anhelos y esperanzas se convirtieron en desesperación, la cual finalmente se convirtió en resignación.

Algo en ella estaba irremediablemente roto.

Pese a todo aun tenia sueños, ilusiones que convirtió en sus botes salvavidas para evitar ceder ante la locura. Recordar cómo habían sido las cosas antes era una probadita de que la vida también da cosas maravillosas y alegrías efímeras que siempre que se recuerden son fuente de infinita calidez. Momentos que valen el conservarlos.

Dichos recuerdos son lo que la orillaron a tener ese desliz donde lo único que buscaba era sentirse como un ser humano otra vez aunque fuera por un ratito diminuto y lo único que consiguió fue caer en una de esas trampas crueles en las que la vida disfruta ponerla.

Debió suponerlo. La vida jamás le daba algo sin quitarle algo más a cambio.

Ahora, mojada, sin un lugar a donde ir, mas perdida de lo que ha estado nunca y sin posibilidades de sentirse tranquila, termino vagando sin rumbo fijo por las calles de la cuidad.

Tal vez en todos estos años, jamás fue lo suficientemente valiente como para terminar con todo de una vez por todas. Ponerle un fin a su insignificante existencia.

 _/De todos modos, nadie me extrañaría/_

Con esto en mente se dirigió a un lugar donde su patético final no causara más molestias de las que con solo estar viva ya había provocado.

Pero tenía hambre. Mucha hambre.

Bueno de todos modos llevaba algo de dinero con ella y tenía mucho sin comer algo decente y cálido. Un último placer banal antes de su inevitable adiós. Una última cena. No sonaba nada mal.

Curiosa, comenzó a buscar y no muy a lo lejos vio una hermosa cafetería que parecía sacada de un cuento, tenía un aspecto europeo y cálido.

" _Âme passionnée"_

Eso decía el letrero de la entrada.

Intrigada decidió que ese era un precioso lugar para pasar sus últimas horas.

Y entró.

 **YYY**

Llevaba prácticamente nada ahí cuando vio un cuarteto de amigos, tomando sus cafés y platicando animadamente entre ellos, y no pudo evitar sentir envidia. Anhelaba tanto algo como lo que ellos compartían.

Amistad, y amor.

Tener personas importantes para ella, ser reconocida, ser importante, pertenecer.

Cosas tan básicas le habían sido arrebatadas.

No noto que se había vuelto a poner triste al grado de derramar algunas silenciosas lágrimas, cuando una persona se paró a su lado y le puso una toalla sobre sus hombros.

─ _Bienvenue a âme passionnée, madame_ permítame tomar su orden.

Al girar el rostro se encontraba de frente a un hombre guapo como pocos, con unos ojos azules y gentiles, que sonreía de forma única y dulce.

El hombre la observa con una mirada analítica, para luego borrar esa hipnótica sonrisa de su cara para sustituirla por una línea recta y apretada.

─ _Madame,_ si me lo permite déjeme recomendarle un café de la casa. Es justo lo que necesita, confié en mí.

Ese amable caballero había sido muy considerado, y la verdad es que no tenía muchas ideas en mente así que se limitó a asentir algo aturdida como para responder normalmente.

Una vez accedió, vio como el mesero se retiró de ahí no sin antes realizar un gesto con la mano.

─ _Mon petit Jyushimatsu_ * hazme un favor.

Dijo señalando a la mesa ante la petición un joven con ojos dorados se levantó efusivamente acercándose rápidamente.

─ ¿qué pasa Karamatsu-niisan?

─ _Mon doux enfant_ *, quiero que le hagas compañía a esta bella señorita.

Dijo lo último señalando a la chica.

Ambos se quedaron impresionados y para los dos fue extraña la petición del francés pero si eso quería Jyushi no le negaría su ayuda.

─ ¡Claro! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle!

─N-no es necesario, no quiero ser una molestia…

─ _La compagnie d'une belle dame_ *, jamás es algo menos que un deleite.

Aseguró el de ojos azules mientras el de ojos dorados asentía como si supiera de lo que estaba hablando el otro.

Entonces con una expresión muy extraña Karamatsu se retiró a la barra donde se dispuso a preparar el café bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, Oso lo miraba con una sonrisa entre risueña y enternecida, e Ichi lo miro intrigado.

Era un tarado de buen corazón.

Por su parte, Jyushimatsu había sentido curiosidad por esta chica desde que la vio entrar; toda mojada, y triste. Con una carita tan linda esperaba que tuviera una sonrisa preciosa, y tenía muchas ganas de poder ayudarla a que dejara de estar tan deprimida.

─Yo soy Jyushimatsu Ono, ¡es un gusto conocerte!

Dijo haciendo una reverencia hacia la muchacha que se sorprendió ante el gesto. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien se comportaba educado con ella, algo nerviosa correspondió con una reverencia igual.

─Mi nombre es Homura, el placer es mío.

─Tu nombre es muy bonito. Tanto como tú misma ¡Homura-san es bonita!

Aquello sonrojo a la chica.

Jamás le habían dicho aquello de que su nombre fuese bonito, y menos aún le habían dicho que es bonita sin segundas internaciones.

De pronto Karamatsu regreso con las tazas para cada uno de ellos.

Como de costumbre le dio la de gatito a Ichi, la de tarro de cerveza a Oso, la azul para él mismo, la de pelota de beisbol a Jyushi y una de flor amarilla para la chica.

Con su café frente suyo, Homura no pudo evitar notar que el joven le había servido a cada uno un tipo diferente de café, a ella parecía haberle hecho el suyo usando como base una especie de té floral. Curiosa acercó la taza a su nariz.

Olía impresionante. Miro a su alrededor y vio las expresiones de los otros presentes, todos totalmente embelesados por sus bebidas, anonadada, con cuidado dio un sorbo.

Llevaba muchos años sin probar algo así.

¿Cómo era posible que un simple café le haya devuelto la sensación de un hogar?

Sin poderlo evitar dejó fluir sus lágrimas. Tantos años sufriendo que había olvidado que en las cosas cotidianas es donde se ocultan las más grandes alegrías de la vida.

─ ¡No llores, Homura-san!

Jyushimatsu, asustado por verla llorar tomo un enorme sorbo de su café y usando un truco nuevo, lo saco por las orejas y la nariz.

.

.

.

A todos los presentes les fallo la capacidad para hablar.

Sin embargo a la chica se le escapo una inevitable carcajada. Y a los presentes les fallo la capacidad para hablar de nuevo. Ella tenía mucho sin reír de esa manera y su pancita le comenzó a doler.

Vaya que extrañaba mucho esa sensación.

 **YYY**

Al ser consciente de lo que un simple café podía hacer por las personas, Homura tuvo una determinación.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Karamatsu, se le planto firme e hizo una reverencia.

─Por favor ¡Tómame como tu aprendiz!

─ ¿eh?

─Por favor se lo ruego, en mucho tiempo no me había sentido tan viva, y si su café pudo ayudarme a mí, significa que puede curar a cualquiera, y me gustaría apoyar a otros para que se sientan mejor, como usted lo hizo conmigo.

Finalmente se terminó arrodillando ante el extranjero, quien enternecido la levantó.

─Para mi será un placer

Emocionada, abrazo al de azul.

─Gracias, muchas gracias. Prometo no decepcionarlo.

Ella sonrió de tal modo que, sin saber explicárselo, altero el corazón de cierto beisbolista.

Y provoco la ira de cierto gatito, para la diversión del cocinero.

 **YYY**

Mon petit Jyushimatsu- Mi pequeño Jyushimatsu

Mon doux enfant- Mi dulce niño

La compagnie d'une belle dame-La compañía de una fina dama

Buu la aparición de Homura al fin, lamento que sea tan corto pero mi teclado me odia jajaja por eso respondo reviews hasta la otra semana. Lo siento mucho. (Por todo)

Joujou Romantica tiene 3 historias, dos secundarias y la principal, y cada historia tiene su propio nombre pues algo así pasa con este fic. 3 historias KaraIchi, JyushiHomu y OsoChoro.


	10. Capitulo 7

Hola mis amados lectores mi teclado oficialmente me odia, aun ando batallando y para colmo me volvieron a contagiar por lo que me enferme de nuevo, maldición me tocara ir a un internet para terminar esto toda mala.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo (cada 5 reviews respondo), los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 7. Inicio de las clases

Karamatsu adora ayudar a la gente así la mayoría crea que su ayuda no es precisamente indispensable o deseada. Jamás le ha importado eso si con su apoyo puede hacer felices a los demás, mismo motivo por el que para él era tan importante preparar café. Cura almas y devuelve alegrías. Vaya si era algo hermoso a lo cual dedicarse.

Muchos lo creían loco por pensar así.

Osomatsu opinaba que era un idiota iluso, más aun así estaba de acuerdo en que su elección había sido muy correcta, claro a su amigo le hubiera gustado aún más que finalmente persiguiera su principal sueño pero consideraba que esto era mejor que dejarse manipular como antes.

Se sentía pleno al poder ayudar a otros.

Nunca había hecho algo más que quitarles algo de estrés, aunque le habría encantado llegar más profundo, y al final así fue. Con Ichimatsu llego más lejos que con los demás. Y poco a poco lo ha cautivado esa transformación de un gatito tan triste a uno más relajado. Pensó que con apoyarlo a él ya era más que suficiente y que se trataba de un evento único del destino, sin embargo la vida le puso enfrente a la nueva alma en pena que debía apoyar: Homura-chan.

Cuando la vio ahí sentada llorando, con una expresión lúgubre y sin vida supo entonces que algo muy malo le había pasado aquella chica, no tendría una expresión tan sin espíritu si ella no estuviera atravesando por algo grave, se preocupó aun peor cuando noto la resignación tan tajante en su mirada, del tipo de resignación que uno solo nota cuando la persona pierde toda motivación y esperanzas, incluso todo deseo de vivir.

Aterrado de que la chica se fuese mientras hacia el café, decidió distraerla, para lo que llamo a Jyushimatsu. Ese hombre alegre y positivo, era justo el tipo de compañía que necesitaba esa mujer, además que el chico alegre se mostró interesado en ella.

Aquello salió a la perfección.

Jyushimatsu desde que se le acercó la hizo sentir apreciada al ser tan amigable con ella y ella con lo encantadora que es se ganó el aprecio y la simpatía de los presentes, considerándola alguien de buen corazón. Pero muy rota. Cuando noto como le había regresado el alma al cuerpo y el rubor ligero a sus mejillas supo entonces que no había ya tanto peligro, sin embargo nada lo preparó para que ella le pidiera convertirla en su aprendiz. Prácticamente nadie había considerado genial su trabajo o su forma de vida, sus padres mismos decían que su abuelo era un "viejo ridículo" al pensar como pensaba sobre el café y más aún cuando lo comparaba con arte.

Ni siquiera Osomatsu creía que su vida fuese envidiable. Ni su prima, siendo la otra alumna de su abuelo, soñaba con dedicarse al negocio familiar.

Ahora de la nada aparecía una muchacha hermosa y triste, y le pedía algo así, tan a la ligera, pero en sus ojos hubo tanta ilusión y dicha, que simplemente no tuvo el corazón para negarse. La gente solía decirle que ante una doncella en peligro era un gran tarado manipulable. Lo que la mayoría de la gente no sabía era que ante un chico adorable en peligro era aún más tarado. El punto es que terminó accediendo a todo esto. Y así es como llegamos a este instante donde está en su cafetería con Homura hablando con ella sobre la importancia de la observación. _"Sans le don de l'observation vous ne saurez jamais qui a mis essentiellement votre création_ *"

Esa frase alguna vez se la había dicho su abuelo. Él solía hablar sobre notar el aura de las personas para conocerlos con solo una mirada y así saber con exactitud qué es lo que podrían necesitar, "Karamatsu para poder hacerlo, tú debes amar tu taza, pues en ella ira la esencia del alma de quien la tomara, para esto debes de amar tanto a tu café como a las personas"

─ _Soyez plein d'amour est la clé_ *

─Yo creo que eres un idiota presumido y Homura es una ilusa por creerte.

Las palabras acidas del gatito hoy le estaban haciendo más estragos de los usuales, pues el chico arisco olía a celos a kilómetros de distancia, cualquiera podría notarlos si se esforzaba un poco, incluso sin hacerlo se podían notar. A Karamatsu le inflaba el pecho semejante situación. Una chica dulce aguardando ansiosa por sus enseñanzas mientras _chaton noir_ , se indignaba por no ser su centro de atención. Tal vez no estaba bien pero no podía evitar emocionarse por sentirse tan vital para ellos. Estaba también algo asustado por como lo tomaría todo Ichimatsu, pero hasta el momento no se había comportado violento ni deprimido lo que era buena señal. O al menos no era tan malo.

Tal vez el muchacho tenía algo de razón y lo estaba descuidando un poco, sonrió coqueto para ir y con esa mirada intensa que le pone los pelos de punta a Ichi, sentarse a su lado y con la yema de su dedo pulgar, acariciar la mejilla del chico.

─ _Chaton noir,_ ¿te he dicho hoy lo lindo que te ves celoso?

Le susurró en su oído al de ojos morados. Aquello le hizo latir su corazón a Ichimatsu de una forma descontrolada.

─No estoy celoso, _Kusomatsu_.

Karamatsu iba a contestar cuando se asomó el rostro de la chica desde donde estaba.

─Perdón la interrupción pero Karamatsu-sensei ¿Podría venir a decirme si como voy está bien?

El francés asintió con una pose _cool_.

─ _Madame_ , para mí siempre será un placer _Orient dans ce voyage infini vers la connaissance *_

Tras esto se perdió de la vista junto con la chica, y cierto joven escritor no pudo evitar apretar con sus dedos el borde de la mesa.

 **YYY**

 _/Estúpido Kusomatsu/_

Ichimatsu jamás admitiría que de hecho admiraba mucho a Karamatsu, sobre todo esa pasión con la que vive su vida, incluso para algo tan simple como lo era preparar una taza de café, él daba todo de sí.

Era tan doloroso que a veces olvidaba que la gente podría notarlo con facilidad si ignoraban la parte dolorosa, incluso podrían sentirse atraídos.

Aquello era realmente muy estresante para Ichimatsu.

Constantemente se sentía como una basura al lado de todos en general, más aun si estaba al lado del de ojos azules, este era doloroso pero seguía siendo demasiada cosa comparado consigo mismo, y lo cierto era que sentía que jamás estaría a la altura de ser su amigo o algo similar, Karamatsu resulto ser extraño e idiota y contrario a cómo debería de haber pasado tiene un interés genuino en él.

Él es muy confiado y amable, solo lo defiende de vez en cuando del pervertido de Osomatsu, y no es un inseguro de primera como él, él que jamás cree en sí mismo a la hora de escribir, él que se ha dejado vencer por la negatividad, él que pocas veces se siente a gusto con su cuerpo o con algo que él mismo haya hecho, él que en este punto de su vida sentía que ya no tendría nada luego de todo lo que ocurrió, él que prefiere los gatos por compañía, él siendo todo lo que es y todo lo que no es, en este preciso momento se siente más lleno de vida que de costumbre y aunque no puede contra ella, quiere sentir que tiene algo que hacer para poder competir dignamente por lo que -aunque no lo admita- siente suyo y quiere que permanezca de esta forma, si ya hizo un poco para tenerlo más cerca ¿Qué tanto está dispuesto a hacer más para tenerlo más a su lado?

No perder todo lo que su cercanía representa, en pocas palabras no perderlo a él. Por egoísta y fantasioso que sonara, por tonto y extraño, aunque él mismo se ha encargado de que las cosas no sean más allá de una extraña amistad, tuvo una certeza en su mente y motivado por algo poco usual en él convirtió sus divagaciones en una frase que dejo al descubierto sus intenciones. Una forma de exponerse poco común en sí mismo, obviamente motivado por las circunstancias.

─Kusomatsu, quiero que me lleves a una cita.

Sobra decir que a los dos presentes se les salieron los ojos por las cuencas, llego un silencio sepulcral roto solamente por el latido del corazón de Karamatsu acelerarse.

 **YYY**

¿Karamatsu e Ichimatsu tendrán una cita genial? Lo sabremos en el próximo. Capítulo 8. Primer cita oficial

Sans le don de l'observation vous ne saurez jamais qui a mis essentiellement votre création- Sin el don de la observación nunca podrás saber que esencia ponerle a tu creación

Soyez plein d'amour est la clé- Estar lleno de amor es la clave

Orient dans ce voyage infini vers la connaissance- Orientarla en este viaje infinito hacia el conocimiento*

Buu mis amados, lamento que el capítulo queda la mitad de largo cuando me tardo las mismas 4 horas de siempre, que lata ahora respondo reviews:

Miyu-chin: jaja adoro a Homura claro que iba a aparecer, a mí también me encanta la pareja, si finalmente los celos aparecen jaja No le gusta recordar de sus padres por todo lo que le toco vivir al pobre, cuando se sepa eso sufrirás un poco por él, lo es tan tiernos los dos cada uno con sus cosas, un saludo.

Izumi-nyu-FTW: Si lo se siento penita por Homura, cuando sepas que le toco vivir sentirás tanta rabia y dolor por ella, te dije que Ichi sería más celoso, si mi teclado es bien problemático, tranquila que toda la situación la entendí, de hecho pensé que tenías complicaciones cuando no dejaste el usual review alegre, pero nunca lo tome a mal, claro que te respondo siempre que pueda jamás dejo de responder pero de ahora en adelante te diré Izumi-chan en los reviews para que sepas que eres tu jajaja y no me lo tome a mal ni me enfade en parte te entendí y lamento haberte hecho sentir algo mal, espero sigas como siempre mandándome amorsh que yo te mando el mío! Un saludote retrasado y uno para toda esta semana.

SombraLN: si pinche teclado problemático, lamento que sea corto esta semana igual, que bueno te gusto, salió de Facebook, de una página que adoro que se llama el rincón de Eros y Psique II, que bueno que amaste el fic, jajaja fanfiction es rebelde con los comentarios y claro cada jueves a menos que por causas de fuerza mayor no pueda. Un saludo.

TerriShang: aaay gracias por ser tan lindaa, jaja lo siento si esto les causa molestias, de veras lo siento, pinche teclado prometo juntar dinero para irlo a reparar jaja un saludo.

PenguinShoot: me pasa algo parecido, jaja mas celos llegaran y más francés! Jaja prometido un saludo.

Peluchito24: jaja no me gusta el JyushiTodo así que era obvio que habría JyushiHomu además amo la pareja, son divinos juntos, disculpen los capítulos cortos de verdad batallo mucho con el teclado mal y que bueno adoraste la presentación de Homura, y no aún faltan muchos personajes, hare un grupo grande en la cafetería, Totty será de los últimos en integrarse, mis personajes favoritos son sin duda Karamatsu y Homura (en este fic) si todos juntos estarán lo siento lo que le paso a Ichi aún falta para verlo! Jaja tendrás que tener paciencia nivel dios jaja un saludo.

Anabelclock: Muchas gracias, reviews hermosos como el tuyo alegran mi corazón al saber que hago buen trabajo, y claro que lo sigo tu tranquila, jaja para eso aún faltan un par de capítulos pero ya no tarda! Jaja Un saludo.

Guest: me quedo corto por mi teclado que está mal y tengo que repararlo jajaja yo quiero un Kara hablándome francés al odio jajajaja un saludo.

vh-drimu: jaja Iyami envidioso sería interesante ponerlo en el fic jaja yo soy una Karamatsu girl tal vez por eso lo describí tan guapo como mis ojos de mujer enamorada lo describen jajajaja y si Oso es bien genial, aún falta para un poco más de Totty y el OsoChoro ya viene el reencuentro! Un saludo.

LaV3nus6: jaja que bueno lo hiciste, yo también lo hago cuando lo imagino jajajaj No la rosa solo es la promesa de que regresara, la tira porque le da vergüenza que su hermana o su mamá se enteren, eso se verá más adelante.

Teens27: aaaaaa no sabía jajajaja y de nuevo toy malita (puta mala suerte que tengo) jajaja no importa que seas como Totty mis esperanzas con Kara no morirán jamas! Jaja Yo también quedaría enamorada, y lo siento no puedo, lo único que te dire es que Totty será de los últimos en integrarse al grupo de la cafetería jajaja Un saludo.

Ojala hayan amado los celos de Ichimatsu jajaja, y no me odien por todo esto de mis problemas con mi tonto teclado, bueno nos estamos leyendo, gracias por leer mis choco-inventos (dejen reviews o habrá tabla (?) ¡Shao!


	11. Capitulo 8

Hola mis amados lectores mi teclado saldrá caro repararlo, entonces por lo mientras me compre un teclado externo en lo que mi economía me permite arreglar el mío pero así al menos ya puedo escribir lo normal pues este capítulo tan importante no lo podía dejar así jajaja menos aun con lo malita que estoy (ahora también me intoxique) ir tanto al internet.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo (cada 5 reviews respondo), los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 8. Primera cita oficial

Ichimatsu tenía meses sin sentirse tan nervioso.

La última vez que se sintió así de nervioso fue con el asunto del concurso ese que prefiere tanto olvidar. Aunque Karamatsu solía ponerlo nervioso simplemente con su cercanía. Aquello resultaba fastidioso para el chico despeinado. Lo cierto es que se animó a pedirle esto al francés motivado por una sensación que ni él mismo termina de comprender, en este punto se sentía un idiota y quería retractarse de todo y olvidar su desliz sin embargo, algo muy poderoso lo había arrastrado a continuar con esto, por eso cuando Karamatsu dijo "el sábado a la 1 de la tarde en la banca _Stationner près de la source_ *" No pudo más que asentir.

Pero Karamatsu siendo francés como es, debe tener la costumbre esa rara del "retraso elegante" pues el tarado ya lleva 45 minutos de retardo, claro no es como si Ichi los estuviera contado ni nada parecido, ni mucho menos tiene que ver con que este ansioso y tan nervioso que podría desmayarse aquí mismo. Solo tiene que ver con que Kara es un perdedor estúpido que se atreve a tenerlo esperando todavía que accedió a salir con este, ósea si la persona te interesa no te tardas en atenderla un largo rato, para demostrar su descontento debería de levantarse y largarse para que el otro comprenda que no está a su entera disposición. Aja entonces si piensa todo esto ¿Por qué demonios no se ha ido aun? Estúpida ambivalencia de mierda que lo tiene tan confundido ¿Qué rayos es lo que le pasa con Kusomatsu para ponerse así de mal? Ni él mismo lo sabe y una parte de sí mismo le dice que es mejor así.

Suspira por millonésima vez mientras, intentando ser disimulado, voltea a buscar al tarado ese, pero nada. Han pasado otros 5 minutos pero cada minuto lo siente como una vida entera, más porque sin saber cómo explicárselo, se tardó mucho eligiendo su ropa. No es que su físico le enorgulleciera ni nada parecido, muy por el contrario estaría más agradecido con la vida si le hubiera tocado la suerte de Karamatsu (ojos azules, lindas facciones, cuerpo envidiable, voz poderosa) y siendo consciente de que probablemente no haría ninguna diferencia aun así eligió con mucho cuidado su vestimenta. Era algo patético haberse levantado muy temprano a bañarse, arreglarse el cabello, ponerse desodorante, verse en el espejo poniéndose cremas y limpiándose completo para que todo estuviera en sus mejores condiciones, incluso se puso esa loción que su madre le había regalo en su cumpleaños y tenía en su habitación prácticamente nueva. Se tardó fácilmente más de media hora en elegir que ponerse: sus pantalones negros, un suéter morado de cuello alto, y una gabardina obscura. Guardo en los bolsillos lo que creyó que podría necesitar y se fue a la estación para que no se le hiciera tarde.

Y el tarado ese seguía sin dignarse en aparecer.

Estaba tan arreglado que era obvio que estaba esperando a alguien, entonces si la gente lo ve irse sin compañía se burlaran de él o sentirán lástima porque lo dejaron plantado. Odia que la gente sienta lastima. Está acostumbrado a que sientan miedo o rehúyan de él, pero no le gusta cuando lo miran con esa mirada de condolencia. Incluso puede tolerar cuando son malos con él pero no que sientan lastima por él. Significa entonces que la gente lo ve vulnerable. Odia ser vulnerable, adora verlos asustados a todos cuando hace esas expresiones aterradoras, el temor no es lo mismo que el respeto pero se le parece bastante.

El maldito de Kusomatsu lo hacía ponerse a sí mismo en situaciones que lo dejaban expuesto y vulnerable, lo que definitivamente no es una sensación agradable, pero algo dentro de él le impulsa a lanzarse de esta manera si eso significa que obtendrá la atención del extranjero.

Esta jodido.

Está pensando en eso cuando volteando nuevamente, lo vio.

Sin poder evitarlo su estómago se hizo un nudo, sus manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente, y sintió como comenzaba a sudar un poco.

 _/Malditas sensaciones de mierda/_ maldijo mientras se enfurruñaba por estar tan nervioso otra vez.

¿Cómo diablos no ponerse así si al tarado ese se le había ocurrido aparecer así de guapo e incluso más arreglado que él mismo?

Significaba que también tuvo que pasar por todo lo que él mismo paso para poder llegar, finalmente el extranjero había elegido un traje blanco algo doloroso pero bastante atractivo, perfecto para Karamatsu. Y traía consigo un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, y una caja negra con un listón morado en la otra mano. El estúpido sí que le había puesto empeño. Se notaba preocupado en un principio como si supiera que había una probabilidad muy alta de no encontrarlo, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron Karamatsu esbozó una de esas sonrisas que dejan sin defensas al amante de los gatos y alzo la mano caminando con más galantería y confianza.

Ichimatsu sintió como su corazón se aceleraba a cada paso que Karamatsu daba más cerca de él, sintió sus mejillas comenzar a calentarse, quería correr a abrazarlo y que el otro le tome de la mano acariciándole la palma como hace para calmarlo o un gesto que hace distraídamente cuando están sentados juntos en la cafetería.

─llegas tarde, estúpido Kusomatsu.

Pero como siempre una cosa es pensarlo y otra muy distinta hacerlo. Como siempre que se porta así el extranjero se rio dulcemente demostrándole que no se había ofendido en lo absoluto.

Cuando Karamatsu se terminó de disculpar y lo tomo ligeramente de la cintura para que avanzara Ichimatsu por un momento tuvo el vago pensamiento de que pudo haberse tardado mucho, pero mucho más tiempo y si puede sentirlo así de entregado a su lado, la maldita espera valdría la pena.

Si jodido.

 **YYY**

Karamatsu pensó que no había nada más encantador que Ichimatsu tan guapo, nervioso y sonrojado solo de verlo, ahí esperando pese a su retraso. Pese a ser una costumbre muy común de los franceses, a Karamatsu se le hacía muy irrespetuoso eso del hacer esperar a alguien. Eso era cero _cool_.

Aunque se despertó desde buena mañana, Karamatsu sintió que tenía que tener todo perfecto, como siempre dejo pulcra y funcional su amada cafetería, en esta ocasión en las manos más responsables de Homura-chan. Y de ahí regreso a su casa a dejar todo perfecto, odia el desorden, por lo que primero que todo limpio la casa. Cuando supo que la dulce Homura no tenía donde vivir no dudo en brindarle una de las habitaciones que le sobra, y pese a sus negativas, finalmente la chica accedió, aquello no había hecho muy feliz a _chaton noir_ , pero al menos había hecho lo correcto, y aunque ella intentaba hacerlo todo en la casa él se había negado rotundamente. No estaba bien abusar de su amabilidad.

Entonces una vez que dejo su casa limpia, se dispuso a bañarse. Tomo una larga ducha incluso usando burbujas y aceites en su baño para que quedara especialmente limpio y con buen aroma y aspecto. Todo tenía que estar perfecto y por supuesto que eso incluía su apariencia, la cual cuido con especial esmero, incluso se había afeitado y depilado un poco para que se viera su esfuerzo, uso su colonia favorita y se tardó mucho en elegir su ropa, finalmente faltando poco menos de una hora para la 1, salió de su hogar a preparar unas sorpresas para el gatito. Jamás pensó que se tardaría más en dejar todo perfecto que en lo que se tardó arreglándose, todo asustado porque es conocedor del mal humor del de ojos morados, se fue a buscarlo a toda prisa invocando un milagro para que Ichimatsu no se hubiera ido.

Hoy era de esos pocos días en que la suerte estaba de su lado.

Cuando Ichimatsu se puso todo arisco no pudo evitar reírse, el chico era terriblemente encantador siempre, tuvo que disculparse y tras un "que no se repita, no me gusta que me tengas esperando, Kusomatsu." Del chico escritor, y un juramento de que no se repetiría se pusieron a andar hacia donde Karamatsu le había indicado suavemente tomándolo de la cintura. Creyó que tal vez, Ichimatsu tendría algo que decir al respecto, pero al verlo tan tranquilo (bueno tranquilo relativamente si tomamos en cuenta que es un manojo de nervios en este momento) fue un alivio para el de ojos azules.

Sí que era su día de suerte.

─Necesito que te tapes los ojos

Dijo el extranjero dándole a su acompañante una venda para los ojos.

─ ¿Qué acaso estás loco?

─ _Seulement pour vous, vous faites des ravages à ma santé mentale*_

─Y tú le causas dolores a mi cabeza.

─Por favor, Ichimatsu.

El de cabello morado no pudo evitar suspirar resignado, el de ojos azules abusaba del poder que ejercía sobre él.

─S-solo no hagas nada raro…

─ _Fais moi confiance_ *

Ichimatsu cerró sus ojos cuando Karamatsu le acerco la pañoleta y le vendo los ojos, cuando estuvo seguro de que no podía ver Karamatsu lo tomo de la mano para guiarlo a donde " _Vous aurez une agréable surprise_ *" según le había dicho Kara.

De repente se detuvo.

─Es aquí.

Dijo mientras le apretaba la mano para que se detuviese, el otro se detuvo y se quedó algo intrigado por toda la situación. Mientras Karamatsu le quitaba la venda de los ojos.

─ _Surprise!*_

Ichimatsu se sintió confundido pues si no estaba equivocado estaban aún en el parque, en una zona un poco más alejada, pero cuando fijo su atención a algo que tenían prácticamente enfrente lo entendió.

Una exposición de arte.

Una exposición de arte urbano. La gente si quería pintaba algo en las partes designadas para ello, o si lo deseaban incluso había materiales para hacer esculturas en las zonas designadas. Vaya que si era bastante asombroso ver el talento que gente sin renombre o tan común y corriente como él mismo era. También era genial ver que eran capaces de hacer solo por amor al arte, pues en esta clase de exposiciones vas a hacer algo para tu mismo placer y para que alguien más las vea, no ganas nada más que la grata experiencia. Amor al arte es lo que demuestran los que más se esfuerzan en hacer verdaderas maravillas. Aquello era precioso de ver para ambos. E Ichimatsu sabía que Karamatsu era consciente de su amor por todo lo cultural y artístico, sabía que una exposición de este tipo le asombraría mucho más que una donde les pagan por ello a algo más libre. Se sintió tan reconfortado al notar que Karamatsu había notado algo así.

─Es precioso ver que aún hay quienes aman la cultura _Et les arts, ne pensez-vous pas, cher mon chaton noir?*_

Ichimatsu se limitó a asentir mientras se adentraban a ver todo lo que había ahí, Karamatsu demostró más interés en las esculturas mientras que Ichimatsu en las pinturas, aun así platicaban amenamente sobre que les lograba transmitir cada una y la esencia que podía sentirse en ellas.

 **YYY**

Un par de horas después cuando finalmente volvieron al punto de inicio, Kara saco el regalo de Ichi para dárselo.

─Para la siguiente sorpresa vas a necesitarlo.

Afirmo al entregarle la cajita en sus manos.

Cuando la abrió adentro había un pedazo de tela morada, cuando lo extendió vio que era un delantal morado con un estampado de gatitos en él.

─ ¿Y yo para que voy a necesitar algo así Kusomatsu?

El de cejas prominentes saco de su bolsillo un rollito muy doblado que dejaba al descubierto su delantal que solía usar al trabajar en la cafetería.

─ _Qu'est-ce que ça va être?_ Para no ensuciarte mientras pintas lógicamente*

Dijo mientras se ponía el suyo y se acercaba a donde estaban los materiales.

─ ¿Acaso estás loco? No sé si lo has olvidado pero no soy un pintor.

─Ichimatsu, _La plupart des pièces sont fabriquées ici_ por gente que simplemente estaban inspirados y que disfrutaron de la experiencia. *

─Me va a quedar horrible, y cuando alguien lo vea…

─ _Chaton noir_ , quiero que aprendas a disfrutar de las cosas sin ese miedo constante al fracaso o al que dirán. De todos modos nadie sabrá que es tuyo porque las piezas pueden ser anónimas y el punto de esta experiencia es dejar fluir ese artista que todos llevábamos dentro, así que déjate de tapujos y relájate.

Dicho esto el hombre amable se puso a juntar pedazos de vidrios de colores y algo de pagamento.

Ichimatsu se le quedo observando un momento. Tanta seguridad y pasión para ver y vivir la vida eran envidiables. Siempre había deseado tener una personalidad como la de Jyushimatsu pero al conocer al francés definitivamente quería una personalidad más parecida a la suya o a la de su amigo el cocinero. Tan seguros. Tan determinados. Tan dispuestos a equivocarse, sufrir, caerse para volverse a levantar.

Dirigió su vista a las pinturas de alrededor, no sabía de quien eran y aun así las había disfrutado, estaba seguro que las personas que las hicieron también habían disfrutado de todo, tanto de verlas como cuando hicieron las propias. No les importo el que dirán o no ser precisamente unos profesionales para encontrarlo divertido. Entonces ¿a qué rayos le tenía tanto miedo?

Evitando la mirada de Karamatsu se puso su delantal y tomo unas pinturas, con cuidado eligió un lugar donde sentarse y se puso a pintar algo en el lienzo.

Al demonio el que dirán.

 **YYY**

Cuando terminaron, Karamatsu había hecho una imagen con los retrasos de vidrio y le había dado la forma de un gatito de ojos morados que pasaba de un escenario húmedo y frio a uno cálido y alegre. Mientras Ichimatsu dibujo dos gatos, ambos de pelaje negro, pero uno estaba en un muro muy alto, mientras el otro gatito estaba en la parte de debajo de dicho muro con una rosa en la boca y llevaba unos lentes de sol.

Ambos se sonrojaron ante sus dibujos y satisfechos y algo sucios emprendieron su camino a "una nueva experiencia para _Vous mon doux garçon_ *".

Vaya que si Karamatsu había planeado bien esta cita.

Una vez caminaron llegaron hasta donde suelen estar los carruajes que rentas dentro del parque y te dan paseos, Karamatsu le pago al hombre y sin que su acompañante escuchara le dio indicaciones de a dónde ir.

De repente el carro fue a una parte alta del parque, e Ichimatsu entrecerró los ojos.

─ya te dije que si haces algo extraño no dudare en golpearte.

El otro se rio.

─ _mon cher_ , quiero que seas consiente de que ante todo soy un caballero. *

Aquello no dejo muy tranquilo al chico desconfiado pero él sabía que Karamatsu además de amable y doloroso, sí que tenía buenos modales, por lo que tal vez tenía razón y era un caballero.

Cuando llegaron a una especie de cabaña extraña el carro se detuvo y Kara bajo primero para ayudarlo a bajar.

Algo sorprendido por el aspecto tan simple del lugar al cual lo había traído el mayor, se quedó mirando con sus dudas.

─ _Je sais que cela semble simple_ , pero prometo que te encantara esta sorpresa*

Con algo de desconfianza se encamino hacia Kara, y se dejó llevar de nuevo de la mano.

Una vez dentro Ichi vio que si bien tenía un aspecto rustico el lugar era encantador por dentro, aunque tenía un aroma especialmente fuerte a algún licor que no era para nada desagradable, intrigado vio como Kara se alejaba de él para hablar con una especie de mesero, cuando regreso el hombre les indico la entrada.

─Vamos _chaton noir_ , hice reservaciones.

Ichimatsu asintió y siguió de cerca al de blanco. Que seguía al mesero, el lugar estaba casi vacío, lo que Ichi agradeció infinitamente. Una vez se acercaron llegaron a una mesa de madera mientras el de ojos morado puso atención a unas bases de madera a todo lo largo de aquel lugar, donde suponía tenían botellas de algún licor.

Una vez se sentaron fue Karamatsu quien ordeno.

─ _Fais moi confiance_

El otro se dejó llevar. Cuando el mesero llego le ofreció un platillo de carne que se veía exquisito, lo curioso es que también había puesto pan, diversos quesos, una copa llena de agua y una copa vacía para cada uno.

Karamatsu dijo algo sobre una marca y una fecha y el mesero salió de ahí.

─Deberías de comer algo de carne antes de esto, digo para alguien no acostumbrado podrías sentirte algo mareado.

Dijo para el mismo comer un poco, Ichimatsu obedeció no muy convencido.

─Si lo que planeas es embriagarme para aprovecharte de mí en ese estado…

─Jamás haría una cosa como esa, te traje aquí porque es algo que yo mismo disfruto mucho hacer, es para que sepas más de mi a través de experiencias más allá de usar palabras.

Aquello sonaba tan sincero, además que se notaba se había ofendido un poco con el ultimo comentario que había hecho por eso había sonado algo a la defensiva que el escritor decidió relajarse un poco.

─Tsk, como si yo quisiera conocerte mejor.

Comento con burla entonces el ambiente se relajó cuando noto que Kara sonreía a su típica acidez.

─Pero yo a ti sí.

─Ya me conoces.

─No lo suficiente.

─ ¿Cómo que más quieres saber?

─Todo, quiero ser quien más te conozca.

─Eso suena muy avaricioso Kusomatsu.

─Cuando se trata de si, supongo que lo soy.

─El problema es que con poca gente me abro, y que odio hablar sobre mí…

Antes de poder responder llego el mesero con su vino, les sirvió y les explico con qué queso era la mejor opción combinarlo y más o menos como debía olerlo, saborearlo y cuando tiempo retenerlo en la boca, así como cuanto queso poner y si iba antes o después del sorbo del vino. Karamatsu le dijo que él podía encargarse de todo y entonces el mesero se retiró.

─ ¿Me trajiste a catar vinos?

─En Francia es un deleite poder ir a los viñedos a probar sus mejores vinos, pero aquí es más difícil encontrar donde por eso te traje específicamente aquí, vine hace años con mi abuelo.

Al gatito eso lo tomo desprevenido, el hombre sentado alegremente frente suyo no solía hablar mucho sobre su familia, por lo que decidió que si Kara quería saber más de él entonces lo utilizaría para saber más sobre Kara a su vez.

─está bien Kusomatsu, te diré algunas cosas sobre mí.

Aquello dejo muy ilusionado a Karamatsu pero antes de que este respondiera el de mirada cansada levanto un dedo para acallarlo.

─con una condición.

─ ¿cual?

─Yo también quiero saber cosas sobre ti.

─me parece justo.

Antes de comenzar ambos cataron unos 4 vinos diferentes.

─bien, pregunta.

─ ¿tienes familia?

─una madre y una hermana gemela.

─interesante, yo que creí que no podría existir otra criatura con tal majestuosa cara.

─si, si, no me distraigas. ¿Y tú tienes familia?

─Mi padre y madre quienes están en Francia, y aquí en Japón ya solo tengo una prima.

─guau quien pensaría que alguien como tú tendría familia, cualquiera diría que eres un experimento del gobierno. Bien te toca.

─ ¿Cómo es que te hiciste amigo de Jyushimatsu?

─La verdad ni yo mismo lo sé, convivimos juntos desde pequeños y vivos cerca, creo simplemente se dio. Y tú ¿Cómo te hiciste amigo de Osomatsu?

─ _Mon doux minou_ * lamento decirte que la historia detrás de eso no puedo contártela.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

─En esa historia hay cosas muy personales de la vida de Osomatsu, para contártela tendría que pedirle permiso o ser él mismo quien te la cuente, _Pour des choses personnelles à propos de mon ami sont une question pour elle de décider._ *

─Está bien, entiendo entonces ¿Por qué vives aquí y no en Francia con tus padres?

─Yo nací y me crie en Francia tengo aquí creo que 5 años viviendo de planta, pero de visita en vacaciones de invierno siempre he venido, y mis padres esperaban un futuro ejemplar para mí, mientras que yo siempre soñé con una vida más parecida a la de mi abuelo que vivía haciendo café aquí en Japón, de hecho la cafetería era suya y al morir me la heredo.

─ ¿Y no mantienes contacto con tus padres?

─ _Non, non, ma douce Ichimatsu_ * es mi turno. ¿Por qué llegaste ese día a mi cafetería todo mojado y triste?

Ichimatsu se tensó visiblemente.

─Aún no me siento listo para hablar del todo sobre ese tema, pero amm hubo un concurso para escritores en el que participe y como era de esperarse fracasé. Desde ese día he tenido una falta de inspiración y Choromatsu-sensei es muy estricto conmigo en ese tema porque siente que yo no pongo de mi parte para resolver toda esta mierda. Ese día en que fui a tu cafetería acababa de discutir con él y con mi hermana. Lo que ellos no entienden es que es un caso perdido.

─Claro que no es un caso perdido.

Aseguro el francés e Ichimatsu torció los ojos anticipadamente porque sabía que le saldría con la basura de motivación barata que tanto le fastidia.

─Hasta para fracasar hay que tener estilo. Cualquiera fracasa, pero pocos fracasan de verdad al grado de hundirse y ¿sabes porque? Porque no arriesgan nada de verdad. No dan el todo por el todo y juegan a lo seguro. Pocos se hunden al fracasar porque son los pocos que dieron todo de si al momento de meterse en eso y que al levantarse se levantan mil veces más fuertes y listos para arriesgarse de nuevo dando el todo por el todo. Sin dejar que el miedo los controle.

Ichimatsu se quedó de piedra.

Nadie le había explicado de esta forma el fracaso. Nadie había hablado del fracaso como la forma de expresión de alguien valiente, sin temor a lo que depara la vida, incluido el dolor. Karamatsu era tan apasionado y vivía tan entregado a la vida.

─Y respecto a tu pregunta, no, no mantengo contacto con ellos. Lo cierto es que ese es un tema difícil para mí y que no creo sea prudente hablarlo ahora.

Eso fue nuevo para Ichimatsu. Karamatsu no queriendo hablar de algo, algo muy delicado había con respecto a sus padres y era eso mismo lo que más curiosidad le causaba, pero ya habría otra oportunidad.

 **YYY**

La cita había sido esplendida, ya fuera de la casa de Ichimatsu, Karamatsu no dudo en darle casi todas las rosas menos una.

─La promesa de que te veré mañana.

El chico de ojos morados torció estos antes de tomar de mala gana la rosa y espero hasta que Karamatsu se perdió a la distancia para tirar las rosas, no se fijó que una quedo atrapada en su zapato. Entro a la casa, le dijo a su madre que no quería cenar y que tenía cosas que hacer para subir a su habitación, no noto que enfrente del piso de cierta habitación quedo la rosa olvidada y que cuando se cerró su puerta otra se abrió y unas delicadas manos tomaron la rosa.

Mientras las dudas de cierta persona despertaban, Ichimatsu en su habitación flotaba entre nubes esponjosas y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió esos inevitables deseos de escribir en su diario. Tenía tanto sin hacerlo pero ahora parecía necesario, impulsado por un sentimiento creciente en su interior comenzó a escribir en este desde el día de la cafetería hasta esta primera cita.

Se sintió como no se sentía en tanto tiempo luego de escribir, vaya que si el amor que sentía por Karamatsu le había inspirado, porque si, finalmente se admitía a si mismo que estaba enamorado.

Pero de admitírselo a sí mismo a decirlo abiertamente había un gran estrecho.

 **YYY**

¿Quién será el personaje en aparecer en la cafetería? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 9. Tu cambio.

Stationner près de la source- Del parque más cercana a la fuente

Seulement pour vous, vous faites des ravages à ma santé mentale- Solo por ti, le haces estragos a mi cordura

Fais moi confiance- Confía en mí

Vous aurez une agréable surprise- Tendrás una grata sorpresa

Surprise !- ¡Sorpresa*!

Et les arts , ne pensez-vous pas , cher mon chaton noir ?- Y las artes, ¿No lo crees, mi querido chaton noir?

Qu'est-ce que ça va être ?- ¿Para qué más va a ser?

La plupart des pièces sont fabriquées ici- La mayoría de las piezas de aquí están hechas

Vous mon doux garçon- Ti mi dulce muchacho

mon cher- mi querido

Je sais que cela semble simple ,- Sé que se ve simple,

Mon doux minou- Mi dulce gatito

Pour des choses personnelles à propos de mon ami sont une question pour elle de décider .- Pues las cosas personales de mi amigo son un asunto que el mismo debe decidir.

Non, non, ma douce Ichimatsu-Non, non mi dulce Ichimatsu

Buu mis amados, espero este capítulo especialmente largo compense lo de los capítulos cortos de antes, eso y que diablos finalmente Ichi admitió que está enamorado! Sii bueno ahora respondo reviews:

SombraLN: jaja ojala la cita te haya emocionado también tanto como para casi gritar, que bueno que son comprensivos y ojala así sea ando bien malita. Un saludo.

Izumi-nyu-FTW: Izumi-chan, siempre es grato leer lo mucho que esta historia te alegra los días a mí me alegras tu mucho también con tu animo encantador, como vez tuve que recurrir a comprar uno nuevo económico porque reparar el mío saldrá caro, jaja bueno un saludote con todo mi amorsh y si se publicó lo que es bueno.

Miyu-chin: Ojala hayas amado la cita tanto como yo, los celos de Ichi solo son la expresión de sus constantes inseguridades, jaja mi papi no opina lo mismo que tu XD dijo "es tu culpa por escribir como loca de tanto en tanto, le jodiste las teclas" Y por eso me toca pagarlo a mi XDDD bueno un saludo.

Peluchito24: Sera el ultimo por las situaciones ósea comenzara a aparecer pero no será precisamente parte del grupo de amigos, y es súper importante tan importante que será el último porque es una diva y quiere su momento especial XD No, no le hará nada malo a Homura, ósea será arisco con ella pero por norma general él es así. Lo sé a mí también ya me hacía falta aunque poco a poco terminaremos amando el triple esa cafetería ya verás. Jajaja ya di una pequeña probadita pero el tema es difícil para él así que costara que se abra. Jajaja No lo sé aun, solo podrían aparecer como extras personajes como Dayon, Dekapan, Totoko, e Iyami, ya sabes sin participación real dentro de la historia. Totty tendrá pareja prometido. Jaja me encanta que lo hagas hace interesante el responderte un saludo.

PenguinShoot: jaja sip los celos de Ichi son épicos. Si, si sabremos sobre ellos, te causara mucho dolor la historia de Kara (aunque ni de lejos tan triste como la de Homura) jjajaja el diario es importante en la historia así que más adelante se sabrá qué onda con eso. Lo siento pero sabemos que Ichimatsu es así consigo mismo, y creo es parte de su encanto. Jajaja lo siento estúpido teclado ojala esta semana te hayas sentido mejor jajaja gracias como todas las semanas por el apoyo.

Ojala hayan amado la cita y sé que me odian por las dudas que he creado en ustedes jajaja, Gracias por lo comprensivos que fueron con lo de mi teclado bueno nos estamos leyendo, gracias por leer mis choco-inventos (dejen reviews o habrá tabla (?) ¡Shao!


	12. Capitulo 9

Hola mis amados lectores finalmente me he curado (joder que ya era tiempo) así que ando bien emocionada por eso y porque la historia finalmente tendrá mas progresos! Siii! Tiempo de sorpresas ando contenta mis amores, muy contenta espero se emocionen también.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo (cada 5 reviews respondo), los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 9. Tu cambio

Ichimatsu estaba en medio de una de las peores crisis de su vida.

Cada quien se jode la existencia como quiere. Algunos se drogan, otros son promiscuos, otros no cuidan su salud. Otros más se enamoran.

Como él.

¿Cómo putas es que se había permitido a si mismo algo como lo que sucedió?

Nunca se había sentido tan raro en toda su vida. Vulnerable, tonto, extraño, distraído, por demás términos. Extrañamente aun así se sentía tan feliz.

Estaba jodido.

Jodido, loco y enamorado.

Sin poder evitarlo dejo caer su cabeza contra el espejo de su habitación mientras se maldecía por millonésima vez su suerte.

 **YYY**

Ya de camino de casa a la Universidad noto a su hermana bastante enojada por algo que probablemente tendría que ser por su culpa. No tenía idea que demonios le pudo haber hecho esta vez, pero seguro era algo malo pues ella no había querido esperarlo para irse a la Universidad juntos, salió como alma que lleva el diablo y antes de poner intentar acercarse a ella siquiera, su gemela le lanzo una mirada tan envenenada que el maldito punto había quedado jodidamente más que claro.

"Si-te-me-acercas-te-arrepentiras-toda-tu-puta-existencia-de-eso-me-encargo-yo"

Ichimatsu e Ichiko tenían una telepatía fuertemente desarrollada más allá de por todas esas chorradas de que los gemelos son más unidos, sino porque siendo tan anti-sociales ambos habían desarrollado esta habilidad para evitar tener que hablar sobre las cosas más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Eso les evitaba muchos malentendidos y momentos incomodos. Pero en esta ocasión y viendo el estado de su gemela, Ichimatsu fue consciente de que en cierto punto tendría que ir a hablar con ella e intentar arreglar esta mierda.

No era su día.

 **YYY**

Jyushimatsu sin embargo andaba por las nubes, tenía rato sin platicar mucho con Homura-chan desde que se conocieron pero andaba emocionado de ir a la cafetería con Ichimatsu solo para saludarla y ver cómo van las cosas.

¡Seguramente estaría aprendiendo a hacer muchas recetas de café muy ricas!

Tendría que hablar con Ichi sobre si estaría bien acompañarlo, a lo lejos lo vio venir y como todas las mañanas preparo su saludo efusivo.

─ ¡Buenos días! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle!

Se le planto de frente al de cabello despeinado quien le gruño y siguió su camino.

Por norma general su respuesta seria "Si, lo que sea. Cállate y vámonos."

Lo que significaba que estaba de mal humor hoy su mejor amigo. Tal vez era mala idea acompañarlo a la cafetería. Al beisbolista le llego a la mente la imagen de cierta chica de trenza y sintió una reacción extraña en su estómago. Si no iba significaba que no la vería.

Tal vez a Ichimatsu-niisan no le moleste de todos modos.

 **YYY**

Karamatsu estaba entrando por la puerta con ese look de su cita con una cesta de picnic, venia brillando de forma dolorosa como siempre y una de esas poses raras que hace cuando quiere lucirse.

─ _Mon cher chaton noir, je veux enlever_ para llevarte a conocer la felicidad *

─Aléjate de mí, raro.

Pese a su actitud acida solo le sonríe para alzarlo en brazos, aunque Ichimatsu lo intenta alejar y se retuerce el otro no cede y lo saca de ahí.

─Eres un completo estúpido ¿Nunca te lo han dicho?

─ _Vous me dis souvent suivi_.

─Porque lo eres.

Aquello provoco las risas de Karamatsu quien junto su nariz con la de un muy asustado chico escritor.

─ ¡¿Q-Que demonios c-crees que estás haciendo?!

─Amarte.

Dijo impresionando a Ichimatsu y así con la guardia baja lo beso.

Al principio lo impresiono, pensó en quitarlo, pero antes de poder hacer algo cuerdo se dejó llevar y cerro sus ojos.

Fue tan suave al posarse sobre sus labios, pero poco a poco Karamatsu iba aumentando el ritmo y convirtiendo ese beso sencillito en algo apasionado.

Sabía a café y cigarrillo.

Ichimatsu odiaba el cigarro, pero ver a Karamatsu fumar era una de las cosas más eróticas que había visto. Las poses que hace, su cara mientras lo degusta, como libera el humo, dios que si era sexy y el sabor de ese beso le traía a su mente imágenes mentales poco sanas y si tenía esa clase de recuerdos su cuerpo iba a reaccionar y no era prudente que se le notase.

─Ka-karamatsu…

Susurro con la voz baja y tal vez algo ronca.

─ ¿Quién es Karamatsu?

O-NO-PUEDE-ESTARLE-PASANDO

Abre sus ojos de golpe y se encuentra con dos pares de ojos curiosos: Unos rosas e intrigantes, y unos verdes preocupados.

¡De todas las malditas cosas posibles tenía que haber estado soñando despierto!

Y no estuvo soñando despierto en cualquier lado, sino en una de esas pláticas que Choromatsu-sensei solía darle a él y a Totty.

Joder que seguía sin ser su maldito día.

─ Entonces ¿vas a decirnos quien es ese tal Karamatsu y porque lo nombras entre sueños?

Totty lo observo con esa mirada de pura maldad y travesura en ella.

─N-no sé de qué estás hablando…

─Oh que malo eres Ichimatsu-kun. A este paso me pondré celoso.

Dijo mientras se le recargaba coquetamente e Ichimatsu no pudo evitar ponerse tenso.

─Aléjate de mí.

Dijo mientras se alejaba lo más posible pero Totty solo se reía.

─Eres tan encantador cuando te pones nervioso, pero no deberíamos desviarnos del tema. ¿Quién es Karamatsu?

─Ya te dije que no sé de qué estás hablando.

─Todomatsu.

Lo llamo su profesor con ese tono serio que indica que está a punto de darles un sermón y ambos rodaron los ojos.

─Está mal invadir la privacidad de Ichimatsu.

Totty solo se enfurruñó y se cruzó de brazos mientras inflaba las mejillas. Mientras el de ojos morados ponía una expresión triunfante.

─No deberías alegrarte tanto Ichimatsu, si bien creo que eres libre de tener la privacidad que tu desees también creo que eres demasiado desconfiado y que compartir aspectos de ti y de tu vida podría ayudarte tanto a socializar como usarlos de fuente de inspiración.

Lo sabía y aun así si los utilizaba para lo último, pero de eso a compartir sus cosas era muy diferente.

No lo sabía pero lastimaba mucho a Choromatsu con su actitud. Quería conocerlo, apoyarlo, instruirlo y ser un mentor en todos los aspectos de la vida de su alumno, simplemente porque si lo podía conocer mejor, podría saber cómo ayudarle con su falta de inspiración. Aunque parecía que alguien ya lo había ayudado porque Ichi se veía renovado, aunque odiara admitirlo, estaba celoso porque le había dolido en su ego no haber podido ser él quien lo ayudara. Eso y que se había sentido tan frustrado por toda la situación quebrándose la cabeza y lo solución fue algo que en parte él mismo deseaba experimentar y ahora sentía envidia.

Totty miro a ambos y supo entonces que la situación se había vuelto a poner tensa que –como pasa a menudo- habían vuelto a enfrascarse en su situación ellos dos y lo habían vuelto a dejar de lado. No tolera ser el excluido por lo que no tarda en darle un puntapié casi imperceptible al de verde.

─ ¡Choromatsu-sensei ya le dije que no estoy dispuesto a compartir con usted a Ichimatsu así este muy enamorado de él!

Al mayor se le subieron los colores a la cara.

─ ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no siento esas cosas por Ichimatsu?!

Grito colérico al otro.

Ichimatsu solo suspiro fastidiado. Le daba algo de mala espina que esos dos fueran de los mejores escritores que él había conocido.

Las cosas en su vida no tenían sentido.

 **YYY**

Ichiko era terriblemente miserable en estos momentos.

¿Cómo es que su hermano podría tener una relación sin decírselo?

Más importante aún ¿Cómo es que su hermano podría tener una relación antes que ella? ¿Qué demonios está mal con este mundo?

Siempre supo de las preferencias sexuales de su hermanito. (Podrían ser gemelos pero ella había ganado el título de hermana mayor por 3 minutos de ventaja) De hecho no solo supo eso sino que supo cuando al despeinado le gustaban personas y también fue consiente de las pocas experiencias de ese tipo que ha tenido él aunque él sigue pensando que es un secreto.

Un secreto a voces porque incluso su madre lo sabe. Ichimatsu es terrible ocultando cosas. Bueno para quienes lo conocen bien saben cuándo usa una expresión neutra y cuando le da un cambio ligero a está demostrando su estado de animo de ese día. En su casa los 3 son expertos en comunicarse sin hablar, así que es lógico que sea de las que más nota dichos cambios en su hermano.

Por supuesto que sabía que algo estaba pasando.

Su hermano llevaba meses desde lo de su fracaso siendo un zombi andante, existiendo pero no viviendo. Su madre y ella habían estado tan preocupadas, intentando de todo para animarlo, incluso cariñitos físicos y palabras bonitas –pese a lo malos que son los 3 en eso- Nada parecía funcionar. Estaban dándose por perdidas cuando las mañanas de Ichimatsu pasaron de ser monótonas y silenciosas modo muerto viviente a ser nuevamente calladas amenas, la diferencia se notó cuando Ichimatsu volvió a levantarse a jugar con los gatos que iban a visitarlo en su patio y que, aunque con desidia, comenzó a responder sus "buenos días".

Un maldito milagro.

Ellas habían rogado por algo así desde hacía tanto que estaban muy emocionadas, pero sentían una fuerte curiosidad de que era el motivo de dicho cambio, preguntarle a Ichi era caso perdido.

Pero notar que en los últimos meses el cambio había sido gradual y positivo les lleno de mucha alegría, supieron que algo raro pasaba cuando Ichimatsu empezó a verse en los espejos admirándose y posando simplemente viendo si se veía mal.

Nunca había cuidado su imagen. Jamás había tenido a quien impresionar.

Mas sus sospechas se intensificaron cuando lo vieron salir todo arreglado e incluso perfumado el otro día.

Y la maldita confirmación fueron las rosas.

Ella había encontrado una afuera de su habitación y motivada por sus sospechas decidió salir a la basura pues conocía a su gemelo demasiado bien y sabía que odia que ellas noten cosas o hagan preguntas, por eso haría todo lo posible por no darles motivos para ello. Si alguien le había regalado rosas lo más probable es que estuvieran en la basura. Y cuando salió a asomarse al contenedor se dio cuenta de que estaba en un acierto.

Vio ahí un enorme y bello ramo de rosas en perfectas condiciones en la basura.

Vaya que si la persona que tenía el corazón de su hermano era alguien muy considerado mientras que su hermano era un completo tarado, si alguien le regalara algo así procuraría al menos esconderlas en un lugar más bonito.

Su hermano tenía una relación.

Su hermanito estaba enamorado.

Esa era la única explicación.

Sabiendo que anda raro y que todo intento por preguntarle era inútil entonces lo más lógico es investigar por su cuenta.

Entonces sentada en ese lugar específico para poder ver a Ichimatsu cuando salga sin ser vista una figura se posó a su lado.

─Ichiko _, What are you doing?_ *

Dio un ligero saltito y vio a una morena demasiado cerca suyo.

─Nada de tu incumbencia tonta. Ahora vete, me estorbas.

Dicho esto ignoró a la chica y salió a paso apresurado detrás de las figuras de morado y amarillo que avanzaban uno al lado del otro al parecer en una situación tensa como pocas.

 **YYY**

En la cafetería Karamatsu ha estado todo emocionado ese día, pues ver a Ichimatsu desde su cita le anima sobre manera. Más aún porque ahora que hay algo entre ellos más definido (aun no son pareja pero en esas andan) finalmente puede coquetearle más. Ichimatsu se la vive diciéndole que se ha vuelto más acosador, pero Karamatsu siente que es que puede tratarlo con más libertad por eso hablarle más al oído, decirle frases _cool_ para enamorarlo, y acercársele se le da de forma natural, está dejando de reprimirse.

Anda ilusionado de verlo atravesar esa puerta.

─Viene todos los días, no seas impaciente Kusomatsu.

Algún día iba a golpear al tarado ese para borrarle esa sonrisita burlona de su cara.

─ _Je ne suis pas dans l'humeur pour votre stupide *_

─ _Vous n'êtes jamais_ *

─ _Que faire si vous savez que ne vous arrêtez pas me casser les pieds? *_

─ _Il va à l'encontre de mes principes_ *

Karamatsu comenzó a maldecir su suerte y peor aun cuando el otro comenzó a fumar sus malditos cigarrillos.

─ _Je déteste vos fichues pas cher cigares_ *

─ _Je sais_ *

¿Dijo golpearlo? En estos momentos está pensando en los pros y contras de asesinar al tarado ese que tiene por mejor amigo y cocinero.

─Ya tranquilo Karamatsu-sensei. Osomatsu-san solo está bromeando con usted como suele hacerlo.

Homura era un sol y vaya que si le iluminaba la cafetería a Karamatsu, daba ese toque femenino encantador y tierno que una dama como ella puede dar. Le tiene mucho cariño, fue hijo único y siempre deseo tener una hermanita menor, su prima llevaba años sin necesitar de su apoyo así que apoyar a una chica tan linda como lo era la chica de la trenza le hacía sentirse bien.

Cuando de repente el reloj sonó y supo entonces que era hora, corriendo fue al escenario y se puso a cantar.

Osomatsu y Homura adoraban esa parte del día. Karamatsu era un gran músico y más aún era un enamorado muy dedicado. Ichimatsu tenía mucha suerte.

Como suele pasar luego de que esta canción sonara Ichimatsu entro y detrás de él entro su amigo alegre.

Ichi y Kara se miraron fijamente antes de que el francés fuera y le recargara la frente contra la frente de Ichi quien se sonrojo.

─Bienvenido _mon chaton noir_.

─ ¡Aléjate de mí pervertido!

Pero no lo aparto, de repente se escuchó como se abría la puerta de enfrente.

─ ¡Sabia que estas saliendo con alguien!

De repente voltearon todos los presentes para encontrarse a Ichiko con las manos en la cintura y una expresión un tanto inquisitiva.

─ ¿Ichiko?

Preguntaron al Unísono Jyushi e Ichi. Mientras los demás presentes miraban a ambos gemelos todos sorprendidos alternando entre uno y otro.

 **YYY**

─Entonces viniste aquí a conocer al novio de Ichimatsu.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

─Yo no tengo novio.

─Si yo fuera el novio de Ichimatsu ya hubiera ido a presentarme formalmente con su familia, eres muy inadecuado Karamatsu.

─Que no tengo novio.

─Yo daría todo de mí para ganar dicho favor de mi querido Ichimatsu,. _Mais je pense que je vais quand il se sent prêt à prendre *_

─Sí que es doloroso tu novio, hermano.

─No es mi novio.

─Bueno creo que nosotros debemos ponernos a trabajar, vamos Osomatsu.

─Pero es mi descanso….

─ _Inutile_.

─ _morron patrón_

Tras esto Kara jalo de la mejilla a Osomatsu, arrastrándolo consigo mientras Jyushi y Homura platicaban animadamente en la barra. Ambos gemelos se quedaron callados sin saber cómo poder iniciar la conversación que sabían que tenían que tener.

─Tu novio es extravagante y doloroso.

─No es mi novio.

─Sin embargo aun así creo que es guapo, habilidoso y buena persona. Puedo ver porque te gusta.

Ichimatsu apretó los labios mientras se sonrojaba.

─Lamento haberte seguido.

Él giro a observarla.

─No tienes que disculparte, creo que entiendo porque lo hiciste.

Ella sonrió.

─Puedes confiar en mí siempre que lo necesites.

─No tienes que decírmelo, lo sé. De hecho aunque no lo parezca, lo hago.

Ella abrió los ojos muy grandes y sonrió con ternura.

No hubo necesidad de hablar más. Todo quedo dicho entre ellos de nuevo y a ella se le inflo un poco el pecho porque su hermanito la tenía más tranquila ahora.

 **YYY**

Mon cher chaton noir , je veux enlever- Mi querido chaton noir, quiero secuestrarte

What are you doing? - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Je ne suis pas dans l'humeur pour votre stupide- No estoy de humor para tus estupideces*

Vous n'êtes jamais - Nunca lo estas. *

Que faire si vous savez que ne vous arrêtez pas me casser les pieds ?- ¿Y si lo sabes porque no dejas de fastidiarme?*

Il va à l'encontre de mes principes *- Va en contra de mis principios*

Je déteste vos fichues pas cher cigares - Odio tus malditos cigarros baratos*

Je sais- Lo se*

Mais je pense que je vais quand il se sent prêt à prendre- Pero creo que iré cuando él se sienta listo para llevarme

Buu mis amados, espero hayan considerado muy tierna la relación de ambos hermanos y estén preparados para lo que se viene Sii bueno ahora respondo reviews:

Peluchito24: Hola jaja muchas felicidades y animo con tu fis, lo se da diabetes, algo interesante pero un tanto delicado, debo decir que no le fue tan mal lo prometo, jajajaja que bueno que mi fic funcione para eso también todo el ánimo te mando yo igual, jaja sip Ichi mata, si era Ichiko, y si jaja las dudas de Oso aparecerán tu tranquis que bueno te gusto. Un saludo.

Guest: jajaja espera que ahorita van lento pero cuando ya sean pareja esos dos van a parecer conejitos jajaja solo espera, Un saludo.

Guest: Karamatsu es todo un caballero, así que lógico jamás lo dejaría plantado te lo juro, jaja que bueno te pareció linda ese era el punto, un saludo.

Izumi-nyu-FTW: Hola Izumi-chan sip lo sé uno se muere de diabetes, jaja ay niña que vamos a hacer contigo? Jajaja Jamás respondes a horas no tardías XD niña desvelada andarás jajaja salió Totty pero no lo era jajaja y si te mando todo mi amorsh.

PenguinShoot: jajaja rogando por mi teclado jaja a este paso será más famoso que yo XD, aaay gracias por darme ánimos eso hace que el esfuerzo valga la pena, jajaja a algunas nos ha pasado ha pasado, Lo se mi adorado Kara debe ser así siempre, Ya se verá que opina Jyushi de esa situación y si a Homura le hacía falta un lugar estable. Jajaja ambos salieron. Si lo más probable es que si jajaja Ichi así es. Y a mí responderte. Nos leemos! NTP esas cosas pasan jaja

Miyu-chin: gracias por tus buenos deseos ya estoy mejor de salud! Y si fue súper tierna y Karamatsu se esforzó mucho en ella. Un saludote.

SombraLN: Ya estoy mejor finalmente gracias por los buenos deseos jajajaja si yo no lo he hecho me da pena jajaja soy algo Ichimatsu a veces XD y que bueno que estuvo largo, sip que bueno les gusto un saludote! El próximo tiene una sorpresa así que espéralo más jaaja

Ojala hayan amado el capítulo nos estamos leyendo, gracias por leer mis choco-inventos (dejen reviews o habrá tabla (?) ¡Shao!


	13. Poemas sin amor 2

Hola mis amados lectores ya he venido a dejarlos ilusionados en este capítulo habrá progresos intensos, jajaja ando emocionadaaaa ajajaja.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo (cada 5 reviews respondo), los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Poemas sin amor 2.

Osomatsu había visto a Karamatsu intentar "cortejar" gente antes. No era que lo criticara pero su amigo daba pena ajena. Era doloroso, extravagante, demasiado cursi, y nadie podía entender de que estaba hablando por las frases tan rebuscadas que empleaba (agreguémosle a eso que tiende a hablar en francés pues menos se le entiende) aun así sorpresivamente nunca tuvo problemas en seducir a quien se lo proponía. Tal vez era que era francés y la gente tiende a tener debilidad con los extranjeros que hablan con un acento sexy, sumémosle a esto el hecho de que Kara es bastante atractivo y pues tendrán la fórmula ideal para el ligue.

Aun así jamás había tenido pareja. Todos sus amoríos habían sido relaciones meramente sexuales, cosa que dejaba bastante herido al sensible ese. A Oso por el contrario no tener una pareja estable le había resultado bastante bien y lo disfrutaba mucho, mientras que el de ojos azules nunca se sentía conforme con esas cosas, Oso las agradecía.

Pero desde que conoció al príncipe jade eso había cambiado.

Aun tenia sexo ocasional, aun se divertía sin compromisos, aun apostaba, aun se embriagaba. El amor no lo había convertido en santo como dicen otros que les sucede cuando se enamoran, por otro lado lo habían convertido un poco en un sensible inconforme como Kusomatsu.

Mierda.

Él solo quería que el que le arañara la espalda mientras se sonrojaba susurrando su nombre embriagado por el placer que el vaivén de sus caderas le provocaba fuera el de ojos verdes, ver a otros ya no era igual de satisfactorio.

Viendo a su amigo coquetearle descaradamente a Ichimatsu mientras incluso a propósito le hablaba cerca de su odio para rozarle con los labios sutilmente, pasearle la punta de su nariz en el cuello, acariciarle las manos o el rostro y ver al otro refunfuñar, golpearlo y/o insultarlo todo sonrojado le provocaba algo de envidia.

Eso y curiosidad. Karamatsu solía ser más rápido en lo que a cortejo se refiere, todos esos acercamientos más animados normalmente su amigo los haría al momento de conocer a la persona que le interesa y ya serian parte del proceso yendo en aumento gradualmente. Jamás había visto que Karamatsu primero fuera prudente y ya ganando confianza empezara con los gestos sutiles. Era muy diferente a como solía actuar. Algo que le reconocía a su amigo es que esta era la -amm por llamarla de alguna forma- relación, más larga que ha tenido.

Se acercó a la mesa de los tortolos.

─Kusomatsu quiero hablar contigo en privado.

El de ojos azules se sorprendió, mientras el de cabello despeinado se levantaba.

─Voy a ver que se me antoja del menú para que me lo invites, Kusomatsu.

El extranjero asintió mientras el otro se iba y el de ojos marrones se sentaba.

─ _Dites-moi ce que vous devez vieil ami?*_

El de rojo hizo una mueca.

─ _Vous êtes si douloureux *_

─ _Cependant, je fais semblant d'être amical et vous aider à se comporter comme ça?!_ *

Oso se rio a carcajada limpia.

─ _Assez, si vous avez rien à dire puis aller... *_

─ _Pourquoi vous allez lent avec Ichimatsu? *_

Eso solo descoco un poco al de ojos azules.

─ ¿Eh?

─Vamos Kusomatsu, no te hagas el tonto conmigo. Te conozco y se bien que si alguien te gusta te lanzas sin dudarlo. En esta ocasión te has tardado un poco más de dos meses en hacer movimientos.

Karamatsu se sonrojo ligeramente.

─ _Quand vous dites comme ça on dirait que je suis un tout Don Juan_ *

El sinvergüenza no dudo en soltar otra carcajada.

─Para nada, cierto es que aún me sorprende el hecho de que no seas virgen.

─ _Maudit bâtard mauvais ami*_

─ _Je sais, la vérité est presque aussi pénible que votre *_

─ _Moron Useless *_

─Deja de insultarme y respóndeme.

─Quiero una relación que trascienda lo físico.

─ ¿Eh?

─ Nunca he tenido relaciones serias. Siempre han sido relaciones abiertas y meramente sexuales. De las cuales solo obtenía el placer físico que te deja algo tan glorioso como el sexo, sin embargo me sentía vacío. Por eso decidí cambiar de táctica cuando me gustó Ichimatsu. Quiero algo más.

" _Y he de confesar… me di cuenta_

 _Que no soy capaz,_

 _Por mucho que lo intente,_

 _No me gusta follar._

 _Yo nací para hacer el amor,_

 _Menos que eso es solo desperdiciar el alma._ "

Blaster

Osomatsu había entendido a la perfección porque la tardanza de su amigo, le quedo más que claro con ese último poema, y tal vez era tiempo de empezar a hacer lo propio.

─ ¡Ichimatsu!

El aludido giro el rostro para observarlo algo perplejo.

─Tú vas a ayudarme.

Dijo con esa sonrisa diabólica que hace cuando algo está planeando y a todos los presentes les dio un escalofrió.

Osomatsu era aterrador a veces.

 **YYY**

Choromatsu se sentía a gusto con muchas cosas en su vida.

Era inteligente, responsable, tenía un buen empleo, era reconocido, ganaba un sueldo bastante decente, era pulcro, ordenado. Su vida era entonces muy estable. Siempre tan tranquila y organizada como lo era él mismo.

Siendo francos pocas cosas en su vida eran emocionantes, porque eso de poner tu vida de cabeza en cosas que te hagan sentir emoción no era precisamente su estilo. Muchos lo tachaban de aburrido. Pero no se consideraba a sí mismo como tal.

Sobre todo porque desde que desde hace unos cuantos años se adentró en el mundo de las idols esta dio un giro de 180 grados. Escuchar a Nyan-chan cantar con esa expresión tan linda le llenaba de alegría. La emoción de los conciertos y eventos se había vuelto crucial en su vida.

Sin embargo, ni de lejos tanto como lo era escribir poesía.

La poesía era su vida.

Antes de esta su vida no había tenido el mismo significado y después de esta la vida le sonreía. Era más feliz, pleno y dichoso de lo que había sido en mucho tiempo, solo cuando se dedicaba un momento a escribir.

Jamás se había sentido tan liberado como cuando escribía. Sentía una extraña sensación de libertad al momento de estar en un concierto de alguna de sus idols, y al momento de escribir. Por eso comprendía tanto a Ichimatsu, él también se liberaba a sí mismo en sus escritos. Quedaba expuesto.

Contrario a sí mismo, que en este punto sentía que no tenía ya casi nada que exponer. Era demasiado transparente y normal como para tener sentimientos interesantes los cuales expresar. Eso no era una molestia real. No lo era hasta hace poco. Cuando descubrió que su alumno se enamoró.

Ichimatsu enamorado.

Vaya que si había sido un gran impacto.

Sin saber cómo explicárselo, eso le dolió. Luego una sensación de añoranza le hizo ser consiente de porque le dolía: él también quería enamorarse. Le tenía envidia al inexpresivo chico. Quería dejar de ser virgen, pero más allá del placer carnal, anhelaba un poco de cariño en su vida.

Se imaginaba a si mismo con alguna mujer tan linda como cualquiera de sus idols, una mujer pacífica y dulce que lo complementara. Una mujer que fuera parte de su vida normal y tranquila.

Lo que nuestro querido profesor no recuerda es que a veces el amor llega como un huracán a poner nuestro mundo de cabeza.

 **YYY**

Salió del trabajo, pues aunque deja de dar clases a las 4 siempre se queda a organizar algunos asuntos, por lo que generalmente se va del campus a la media.

Va con algo de desgane cuando escucha una voz detrás suyo.

─ ¡Choromatsu-sensei!

Al girarse se topa con su alumno estrella, que viene acompañado de un sujeto de ojos marrón. Quien lo observa extraño y le produce una sensación de dejavu. Su rostro le parece familiar. Lo ha visto en otro lado pero ¿Dónde?

Por su parte Osomatsu está que se muere de la emoción, le está costando todo de si no ir y plantarle mil besos. Se ve incluso más guapo de lo que recordaba, tan lindo y encantador.

─Hola Ichimatsu, ¿Qué haces tan tarde por aquí?

─El tonto de allí –señala a Oso- dice tener algo para usted.

Osomatsu no puede evitar sonreírle como cuando está coqueteando.

─ ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!

Dice mientras le toma la mano a un sorprendido Choro.

─aaaamm disculpa ¿Te conozco?

Aquello fue un golpe en el estómago para el de cabello marrón.

¡Él llevaba tanto tiempo esperando este momento y su príncipe ni lo recuerda!

Hace un puchero.

─Que malo eres ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarte de mí?

Ante la expresión de duda del rostro del profesor no pudo evitar enfadarse y maravillarse a la vez.

 _/Se ve tan lindo cuando está confundido/_

─Tal vez tenga que refrescarte un poco la memoria…

Dice en su tono de voz más sexy-perverso, el de verde tiembla al verlo tan cerca de él.

─E-espera… ¿Q-que crees q-que-e e-estas ha…?

Pero no pudo terminar la pregunta cuando de la nada el mayor lo tiro al piso quedando atrapado entre este y el cuerpo contrario.

─ ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa loco?!

Estaba rojo hasta las orejas y por demás sorprendido, mientras su captor estaba de lo más contento. Comenzó a reírse.

─Sigues siendo tan lindo, justo como te recuerdo.

Choromatsu se ha sentido a este nivel de confundido pocas veces en su vida. Entonces recuerda que Ichimatsu estaba por aquí, de hecho llego junto con este loco…

─ ¡Ichimatsu ayuda! ¡Sálvame! ¡Ichimatsuuu!

Por toda respuesta se ganó otra carcajada.

─Ichimatsu se fue tan pronto como llego. Creo que quería darnos algo de espacio.

Choromatsu se sintió traicionado y asustado.

¡Lo habían dejado solo en manos de este pervertido!

─ ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?!

─Todo.

─ ¿Eh?

─Te quiero a ti.

Choromatsu se sonrojo más de ser eso posible.

─Eso no tiene ningún sentido…

─No todo en la vida tiene sentido.

─Tus bromas son de mal gusto.

─ ¿Cuáles bromas?

─E-esas b-bromas raras que acabas de hacerme…

─ ¿Cuándo te dije que te quiero?

De nuevo al de abajo se le subieron los colores al rostro.

─ ¡Estás loco!

─Por ti.

Tras esto le guiño un ojo y el de debajo se quedó quieto observando esa expresión.

Cuando dijo eso se hizo una conexión en su mente. Él recordaba al chico que tiempo atrás le había caído encima, coqueteándole, haciéndole bromas, dejo caer sus monedas. Un tipo atractivo de rojo que vio en una feria de libros. Un pervertido idiota que sin explicárselo le había dejado una extraña sensación y que siempre que recordaba lo ocurrido no podía evitar su corazón latir, ponerse colorado y sentir algo en su estómago.

Había pasado un año más o menos. El día que perdió su libreta con varios de sus poemas. Pero extrañamente se sentía como su hubiera ganado algo a cambio.

─Eres tu…

Murmuro al identificar finalmente al que estaba encima de él.

─ ¡Finalmente me recuerdas! ¡Que emoción! Pensé que tendría que tomar medidas drásticas para que me recordaras.

─ ¿más drástico que tirarme en el piso para acomodarte encima de mí?

Osomatsu se rio.

─Tengo mis métodos.

Dijo mientras le ponía esa expresión coqueta mientras parecía que iba a besarlo si se descuidaba. El de abajo alejo su rostro lo más que pudo. Lo que de nuevo provoco las risas del de arriba.

─Sigues siendo tan virgen.

─ ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Estúpido insensible!

─Oh vamos no seas así. Todavía que me tome la molestia de venir a devolverte tu libreta.

Esto capto la atención del de verde.

─ ¿Mi libreta? ¿Te refieres a que tú tienes mi cuaderno?

El mayor asintió con la cabeza.

─No te creo. Seguramente esta es una de tus bromas.

─ ¿Ah sí, genio? Si eso es cierto entonces ¿Cómo se dé la existencia de la dichosa libreta en primer lugar?

Choromatsu lo medito un momento. El tipo de arriba tenía razón. Nunca sacaba su libreta y recuerda que ese día no la saco, mucho menos la menciono.

─Entonces me estás diciendo que me atrapaste aquí en el piso ¿Solo para devolverme la libreta?

─Bueno, en parte es por eso. En parte porque tenía ganas de verte otra vez.

Se le subieron los colores a la cara al de verde de nuevo.

─ La gente normal no tira a otras personas solo para saludarlas.

─Probablemente. Pero como en algún momento te tendré debajo de mí ¿Por qué no ayudarte a acostumbrarte?

─ ¡Quítate de encima de mí en este preciso momento! ¡Pervertido!

Osomatsu se volvió a reír de nuevo.

─Está bien, bien. Eres tan violable.

Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y le tendía su mano para ayudar al otro a ponerse también de pie, sin embargo el chico orgulloso se puso de pie solo dándole un ligero manotazo apartando su mano.

─Vaya que si eres digno.

─Solo tomo precauciones.

─Toma.

Dijo el de rojo mientras estiraba su mano ofreciéndole la libreta. Cuando el otro intento agarrarla se la alejo.

─Vamos ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres tu libreta?

Dijo mientras sonreía de forma burlona y Choro comenzaba a temblar del enojo mientras fruncía el ceño. De nueva cuenta lo intento pero Osomatsu seguía quitándosela, siguieron así un rato.

─ ¡Ya deja de moverte estúpido!

─Oh mi príncipe, cuando estés debajo mío eso será lo último que me pidas.

Le guiño un ojo y al profesor se le subieron los colores mientras intentaba agarrar la libreta en un método desesperado estirándose cerca de Osomatsu.

 _/Te tengo donde quería/_

Osomatsu hizo hacia atrás la mano, aprovecho la posición del de ropa más formal, para agarrarlo de la solapa y acercarlo.

Lo beso.

El beso para Oso tenía sabor a té verde, sus labios eran suaves y delicados.

Para Choromatsu el beso tenia gusto a cigarros, y licor. Pese a lo fuerte del sabor, el aroma del mismo Oso mezclado con la fuerza de su beso, y lo suaves pero firmes de sus labios estaban dejándolo sin la capacidad de pensar, si seguía así terminaría correspondiendo.

Osomatsu soltó el agarre y juro que guardaría mentalmente la imagen de Choro en ese estado.

─Te veo mañana.

Dijo y se retiró dándole un guiño.

Choromatsu lo vio irse sin poder reaccionar de ninguna forma. Aunque en el fondo esa promesa de "te veo mañana" había dejado una ilusión cálida en su interior.

El reencuentro de los dos no había sido precisamente lo romántico que Osomatsu hubiera esperado, pero había sido mejor ya que había sido más real.

Karamatsu podría ir lento para poder conseguir a su amor, pero él ya se había tardado un año en encontrarlo. Tenía algo de prisa en enamorarlo.

Prepárate Choromatsu, que en este momento acaba de llegar quien va a poner tu mundo de cabeza llenándote de amor.

 **YYY**

Finalmente va siendo tiempo de que Choromatsu sea parte del grupo. Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo 10. El escritor que admiro

Dites-moi ce que vous devez vieil ami? - Dime ¿Qué es lo que necesitas viejo amigo?*

Vous êtes si douloureux *- Eres tan doloroso*

Cependant, je fais semblant d'être amical et vous aider à se comporter comme ça?! *- ¡¿Todavía que pretendo ser amable y ayudarte te comportas así?!*

Assez, si vous avez rien à dire puis aller... *- Suficiente, si no tienes nada que decir entonces vete…*

Pourquoi vous allez lent avec Ichimatsu? *- ¿Por qué vas lento con Ichimatsu?*

Quand vous dites comme ça on dirait que je suis un tout Don Juan- *Cuando lo dices de esa forma suena como si yo fuera todo un Don Juan*.

Maudit bâtard mauvais ami *- Maldito mal amigo cabrón*

Je sais, la vérité est presque aussi pénible que votre *- Lo sé, la verdad es casi tan dolorosa como tu*

Moron Useless *- Inútil tarado*

Soy la única que fangirleo con todo esto? Espero que no ajajaja dioooos jaja ando bien emocionada mis amores, bien emocionada. Bien no me odien porque el OsoChoro progresa más rápido por el momento! En su tiempo también tendrá sus baches! Ahora respondo sus reviews:

Izumi-nyu-FTW: jajaja pude notarlo. Jajaja Sip Karako tenía que aparecer, si es una genial hermana mayor aunque sea solo por 3 minutos. Qué bueno sea menos tarde. De hecho una de las funciones de Totty en el fic es precisamente eso. Jaja Un saludo para esta semana.

TerriShang: jajaja que linda yo también fangirleo cuando me dejan reviews jaja Sí que linda relación jaja aquí estuvo el reencuentro y ojala ya no tarden mucho jajaja a mi también me gusta el sexo.

PenguinShoot: Gracias por tus palabras de aliento. Jajajaja sii súper psíquica jaja Totty ya ha hecho una aparición previa a esta, y si él será importante. Jaja tal vez entiendo un poco más a los medio tsunderes que a los no tsunderes jajaja Sip no por nada son mejores amigos, si Ichiko es bien pro! Las chicas Matsu aparecerán y serán personajes muy participativos. Jaja Lo de Totty es más secreto porque con él habrá sorpresas. Jajajaja que linda graaaacias. Se verá más adelante su relación. Jaja te entiendo como cuando tuve mal el teclado y no pude escribir a gusto. Jaja claro que puedes! Nos leemos!

Peluchito24: Hola jaja si Totty será parte del grupo pero no hasta dentro de un tiempo y por mientras su participación será por fuera de este. Jajajajaja Si son buenos amigos, si, si habrá KaraIchi fem y si ella es la prima jajaja. A mi igual Jyushi todo amor. Jajajaja Oso es un amor y la relación con Kara es divina. Jajaja ojala la conti te haya gustado. Un saludo.

Miyu-chin: jajaja la imaginación de Ichi jode corazones jajajaja siii tan lindos esos gemelos. No iba a pasar gran cosa ahora pero espera a que este grupo este completo y serán un desastre jajaja gracias por estar al pendiente de mi saludo. Un saludo.

SombraLN: jajaja que halagador. Gracias por la preocupación, jajaja la imaginación de Ichi rompe kokoros jaja lo sé. Creo que con este capítulo quedo resuelta tu duda XDDDD un saludo.

Bueno gracias por dedicar tiempo en leer mis choco-inventos y dejar un sensualote review -que más les vale hayan dejado o me harán llorar (?- jaja en serio, espero me dejen un review y nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!


	14. Capitulo 10

Hola mis amados lectores no tengo un empleo fijo aun y estoy tan ocupada aun así jajaja ando ilusionada mis amores, espero en este capítulo se emocionen como cada semana porque bueno un miembro más al grupo! Dios será bien genial.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo (cada 5 reviews respondo), los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 10. El escritor que admiro

Osomatsu se había vuelto una molestia para Ichimatsu incluso más que para el propio Choromatsu.

Se había puesto de lo más impertinente cuando se le metió a la cabeza "que no seré joven por siempre y ya desperdicie un año encontrándolo" No había querido escuchar razones y había terminado arrastrando al joven despeinado a todo su embrollo amoroso.

Choromatsu no era precisamente la clase de persona tolerante ante esa clase de cosas, seguramente estaría muy enfadado con él de nuevo. Siempre se enfada por tonterías pero siendo tan delicado y sensible, lo más probable es que ahora si le retire el saludo. Una persona como él está acostumbrada a que la gente no tolere su presencia, pero con el de ojos verdes es diferente. Es de las pocas personas que han intentado entenderlo y ayudarlo de verdad. Una sincera preocupación. Un sincero interés. Por extraño que parezca el profesor de verdad había creído que tenía talento. Él, una basura inservible siendo considerado talentoso por alguien tan verdaderamente habilidoso como lo era su profesor fue algo que lo tomo por sorpresa. Por lo general odia ser sorprendido, pero en esta ocasión fue diferente. Halagador. Todo aquello le había provocado en su interior una calidez que ha experimentado en pocas veces. Todo esto resultaba una locura. Era una situación aterradora. Sin embargo le encantaba.

Era un maldito masoquista.

Era consciente de que perdería definitivamente a esta persona por lo ocurrido ayer. Si el profesor no se alejó cuando perdió aquel concurso de forma lastimera y tampoco tras su hundimiento tanto como escritor como persona, ahora sí que esto sería la gota que derramó el vaso. No le sorprende la verdad, en este punto estaba sinceramente preguntándose que tenía mal en la cabeza el de ojos verdes para aun no mandarlo al demonio. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes que finalmente colmara su paciencia y se diera cuenta de que es inútil perder su tiempo con un ser insignificante como él.

Si era consiente de todo aquello ¿Por qué aun así sentía una incomodidad al pensar que no volvería a verlo de la misma manera?

Estúpida sensación.

Estúpido Osomatsu.

Desearía poder decir que bajo otras circunstancias no lo hubiera ayudado nunca, y eso es precisamente lo que diría públicamente, pero en el fondo es perfectamente consciente de que bajo la circunstancia que fuera aun así habría ayudado al de ojos rojos. No solo porque es terriblemente difícil negarle algo a ese hombre despreocupado, sino porque está verdaderamente enamorado. Tiene la vaga sensación de que esos dos podrían ser felices juntos. Su profesor jamás había expresado tener otro tipo de preferencias, pero creía que si Osomatsu no lograba conquistarlo al menos el de ojos marrones lograría hacerse su amigo y con despreocupado de uno y lo controlador del otro serian una pareja dispareja. Les deseaba lo mejor a ambos y por eso mismo había terminado perdiendo la simpatía del más joven.

A veces no puedes tener todo en la vida.

Ya estaba de camino a la escuela con Ichiko y Jyushimatsu como una de tantas de sus mañanas, lo cierto era que pese a lo deprimente de sus pensamientos (lo cual se está volviendo una costumbre) no estaba de mal humor el día de hoy.

Si perdía a Choromatsu-sensei seria doloroso, pero ha perdido de montones de personas en el pasado, y pese a eso los dos que están a su lado en este instante le recuerdan que nunca estará solo.

Internamente eso le hace sentir tranquilidad y protección.

Nunca está realmente solo.

En ese instante cuando caminaba por los pasillos pudo ver a Choromatsu caminar directo a su aula, cuando este lo vio le dedico una mirada asesina y penetrante. Una clara mirada de "estoy enfadado contigo y no te pienso perdonar". Para acto seguido entrar a su aula girando el rostro bruscamente.

Ichimatsu estaba preparado para esto mentalmente, pero una cosa es tener la idea clara y otra muy diferente es vivirlo. Mentiría si dijera que ese desprecio en los ojos de alguien a quien admira tanto como lo hace con su sensei no le dolió ni un poquito. Lógico que siempre miente a la gente y si alguien le preguntaba lo negaría pero la verdad era solo una.

Eso le había dolido. Mucho. Mucho. Realmente le había dolido.

Mierda.

Odiaba sentirse así de vulnerable, no pudo evitar poner esa mirada intensa que pone a veces.

─ ¿Ichimatsu-niisan estas bien?

A su lado, un obviamente preocupado y atento a todo mínimo cambio en su conducta Jyushi estaba mirando alterativamente de Ichi a la puerta cerrada donde antes había estado Choromatsu-sensei.

─ ¿Choromatsu-sensei y tu han peleado de nuevo?

Eso tomo un poco con la guardia baja al de ojos morados.

─Tsk.

─ ¿Ahora porque pelearon?

El de cabello despeinado se cruzó de brazos.

─Ya sabes cómo es de sensible. Se toma a mal todo lo que le digo, vaya idiota delicado.

El de enorme sonrisa no se fio mucho de lo dicho por su mejor amigo, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que el dichoso problema con el profesor favorito de su amigo era más complicado de lo que este quería aparentar. Lucia más afectado de lo que quería demostrar. Choromatsu-sensei no sabe lo mucho que su opinión le importa a Ichi, pero la gente que lo conoce bien, es perfectamente consciente de este hecho. Choro e Ichi pelean a menudo, sobretodo porque al mayor todo le molesta y al otro "nada de importa", sin embargo cuando los pleitos son serios, estos dejan herido y preocupado al de mirada cansada.

Este pleito es uno particularmente feo.

A veces al beisbolista le gustaría que su amigo le contara lo que le pasa realmente, para poder apoyarlo de forma más directa.

─Ustedes siempre están discutiendo, niisan. Aunque creo que son muy unidos pese a eso. Si su cariño por el otro es sincero, sé que podrán resolverlo como siempre lo hacen.

Dijo confiado el de ojos dorados, dejando al sombrío meditando un poco sus palabras.

 _/Tsk. Dudo mucho que realmente las cosas sean tan simples como las vez tú, Jyushimatsu/_

 **YYY**

Choromatsu estaba enojado. Muy pero que muy enojado.

Se sentía enojado a menudo, pero esta era una de esas ocasiones donde su enfado tenía una fuerza como pocas. De esas ocasiones donde regañar al responsable no sería suficiente. Necesitaría incluso algo más que una buena disculpa por parte de Ichimatsu. Lo había traicionado. Luego de todo lo que han pasado juntos como profesor y protegido que son. Va y lo deja a merced de ese loco pervertido. Otro con el cual estaba enfadado. Ósea no se ven en un año, se reencuentran, y lo primero que hace antes de ir y conversar como las personas normales es acorralarlo en el piso y….besarlo.

Sin poder evitarlo se le subieron los colores al rostro.

Ese maldito le había robado su primero beso.

En este punto se sentía patético pues a sus 23 años nunca había besado a nadie antes, lo que sin duda es lamentable. No es que quiera justificarse, pero siendo sinceros nunca le ha dedicado tiempo a este tema. Siempre estudiando, trabajando, escribiendo poesía. Viviendo una vida responsable en su mayoría, salvo claro ese lado medio Otaku de las idols, ese es otro tema.

El punto es que siendo tan importante como se supone que debe ser el primer beso, este idiota se cree con no sé qué derecho de ir y arruinarle su oportunidad de tener una historia maravillosa que contar cuando le pregunten sobre ello. En cambio, ahora lo único que le queda es un incidente que prefiere no recordar.

Si eso es cierto ¿Por qué no puede dejar de pensar en ello y sentirse extraño con solo recordarlo?

Todo esto lo tenía confundido.

Ese par de malas personas lo tenían confundido, lo más probable es que lo hayan hecho con el propósito de tenderle una trampa para que caiga en una broma.

Fue humillante la forma en la que el tipo de ojos marrones se comportó con él, se les paso la mano a Ichimatsu y el tonto ese con su bromita. Él no les había hecho nada para que le hagan bromas de mal gusto como esas.

No pudo evitar enfadarse de nuevo. ¿Qué otra explicación tendría todo lo que ocurrió ayer si no es que fue víctima de una broma pesada?

Porque algo le impedía confiar en las palabras del de rojo cuando aseguro que era porque lo quería. Se han visto dos veces por el amor de dios ¿Cómo rayos es que puede asegurar que lo quiere si apenas y han conversado? Loco pervertido.

Recordarlo le llena de una extraña sensación que solo puede catalogar como rabia, pero en el fondo siente otro tipo de sensación cálida que no es precisamente provocada por el calor del coraje. Pero no puede identificarla muy bien.

Otro punto importante en todo esto, es la participación en todo el asunto que tiene Ichimatsu. Tenía tantas preguntas que necesitaba hacerle. ¿De dónde conoce a Osomatsu? ¿Sabe lo de la libreta? ¿Sabe cómo se conocieron? ¿Por qué ayudo a Osomatsu encontrarlo? Esas y muchas más dudas están flotando en su mente. Pero esta frustrado pues sabe que preguntarle a Ichimatsu directamente sería prácticamente una pérdida de tiempo.

Se sobresaltó cuando escucho el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de su primer clase, tan ensimismado estuvo en sus pensamientos que no lo sintió. Luego suspiro con pesar cuando recordó que hoy tenía clase con el salón de Ichimatsu.

Sí que sería una clase tensa como pocas.

 **YYY**

Cuando finalmente ambos fueron liberados de este incomodo momento (que no pasó desapercibido para Totty quien no dejaba de bromear diciendo cosas como "que alguien traiga un cuchillo para cortar esta tensión" "¿Una pelea de enamorados? Esas solo las puedes tener conmigo, Ichimatsu-kun") decidieron no hablarse uno al otro, ambos están extraños por la situación, pero no hablarse parece ser una solución más sencilla. Claro una "solución" de esas que en realidad no reparan nada.

Al salir finalmente del campus Choromatsu no puede evitar ver fijamente la espalda de su alumno mientras se retira con su hermana y su amigo ese tan extraño.

─ Si sigues mirando de esa forma a Ichimatsu me pondré celoso.

Le hablo una voz detrás suyo muy cerca de su oído, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle por toda la espalda. Por mero instinto se alejó solo para descubrir que su acosador favorito está de nuevo aquí.

─ ¡¿Qué demonios está mal contigo?! ¡Otro poco y me matas de un infarto!

El otro comenzó a reírse.

─Vaya que si eres delicado.

─ ¡No tengo la culpa de que estés loco y todos tus acercamientos no sean como los de la gente normal!

─Ay Choro-kun, eres siempre tan exigente conmigo.

─Si no fueras un completo estúpido no tendría que estarte regañando a cada momento.

─Y si tú no fueras tan egocéntrico no me gustarías tanto como lo haces.

Al otro se le subieron los colores al rostro.

─ ¡Deja ya tus bromas!

─ ¿De nuevo con lo mismo? Ya te dije que no son bromas ¿Es que no confías en mí?

─No creo que la respuesta a esa pregunta te agrade.

─ Que malo eres. Yo aquí diciéndote lo mucho que me gustas y no me crees.

─Digamos que se nota que no eres de esas personas de fiar.

Osomatsu se enfurruñó mientras se le acercaba.

─ Hoy estas siendo más rudo conmigo de lo usual, ¿Hay algo que te moleste?

─Tú me molestas.

─ ¿Entonces estás enojado conmigo?

─ ¡Es obvio que lo estoy!

─ ¿Qué hice para que te enojaras?

─ ¡¿Todavía lo preguntas?!

El de rojo lo metido por un momento, y al ver su clara confusión Choromatsu se sintió aún más iracundo. ¡Él no había podido dejar de pensar en eso todo el día y ese tonto no se daba cuenta de cuál era el motivo por el que estaba enfadado! Decepcionado, irritado y humillado Choromatsu se dispuso a irse dejando a ese idiota insensible solo. Al darse cuenta de esto el mayor corrió a detenerlo.

─ ¡Espera!

─Suéltame idiota.

─Oh vamos, no seas así. Mira lamento si no lo recuerdo, pero te recompensare. Dime que quieres y considéralo hecho.

Dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo y se rascaba la nariz. Esa era la imagen de la viva despreocupación. Choromatsu no pudo evitar gruñir internamente. _/Vaya idiota/_ Luego se puso a pensar un momento en lo ofrecido por ese pervertido idiota.

Él tenía muchas dudas. Dudas que tenían que ver con su cerrado y arisco alumno. Quien no le respondería nada, y aquí frente a sus ojos estaba alguien quien probablemente si le respondería. Y ahora él mismo había sido quien se ha ofrecido a complacerlo.

Esta es su oportunidad.

 **YYY**

Un rato más tarde el grupo de amigos está en la cafetería. Todos comiendo y tomando sus cafés. Aunque Karamatsu se ve algo enfadado, pues el _inutile_ le ha vuelto a dejar el trabajo pesado a ellos dos.

Seguro hoy tampoco regresa luego de su descanso.

Cuando de repente se escucha un gran alboroto en la puerta de entrada.

─ ¡Ya lo sé todo Ichimatsu!

Grito un molesto chico de lentes y ropas verdes.

El aludido simplemente lo observa con una ligera sorpresa, para luego volver a su tono de desidia usual.

─tendrás que ser más específico. Hay muchas cosas las cuales puedes saber.

─ ¡No te hagas el listo conmigo! Yo ya sabía que tienes pareja y sospechaba que era un hombre por su nombre, más nunca me lo dijiste.

─Nunca preguntaste. Además no tengo pareja.

─ ¡No mientas! Todomatsu y yo ya te hemos preguntado sobre el tema más de una vez y tú nunca quisiste contarnos.

─No lo considere pertinente.

─Nunca lo haces. Jamás tomas en consideración a otros.

Eso más que enfadado había salido dolido.

─Prefiero estar solo y no soy bueno hablando. Mucho menos si es sobre mí.

─ Se que siempre te digo que necesitas abrirte más, pero si eso lo quieres hacerlo está bien. Pero cuando sean asuntos que me conciernen también a mí, ahí deberías hacer un esfuerzo y decirme.

─No deberías hacer tanto drama por lo de Osomatsu.

Eso tomo desprevenido al de ojos verdes y lo enfureció de nuevo.

─ ¡Tu no deberías estar sorprendiéndome de esa manera dejándome como un estúpido! ¡Abandonándome confundido con un pervertido loco! ¡Menos aun ignorar el hecho de que en esta ocasión te has pasado y hablar conmigo para mínimo intentar solucionar las cosas! ¡O mínimo disculparte! Pero de ti no obtengo nada. Como cuando te deprimiste por lo de tu fracaso, en lugar de solucionarlo conmigo que he estado en este proceso tanto como tú, decidiste guardarte tus cosas y mejor solucionarlas con algún extraño.

Eso dejo algo aturdido al de ojos morados, quería decirle que lo respeta y admira pero le cuesta mucho ¿Cómo decir algo así sin sonar falso o que solo quieres salvarte?

─ _Chaton noir_ lo admira mucho.

Los presentes se quedaron de piedra al escuchar la voz del francés.

─Eso es cierto príncipe jade, el muchacho despeinado te admira mucho.

─No te me…

─Me meto porque los dos me importan. Uno es mi amigo y el novio de mi mejor amigo…

─Que no soy su novio.

─Y el otro es el chico que me gusta. Ambos se tienen cariño entre ustedes y sé que si no solucionan esto ambos sufrirán.

─Y lo último que nosotros queremos _Il est de voir ceux que nous aimons souffrir_ *

Con esto los dos se observaron fijamente.

─Lamento enfadarme porque no me cuentas las cosas. No tienes por qué hacerlo.

─no lo hago porque no quiera, es simplemente que no sé cómo hacerlo.

─No te preocupes por ello.

─No fue por mala intención lo que paso. Es solo que ese idiota – señalo a Oso- sabe ser demasiado insistente.

─Lo he notado. Tranquilo lo entiendo.

─Ay mí amado príncipe jade siempre está siendo tan malo conmigo.

─Eres un estúpido no te me acerques.

Con eso los presentes no dudaron en reírse y finalmente ese ambiente tan tenso desapareció dejando una situación de familiaridad muy agradable.

Choromatsu como todos los demás adoro el café de Karamatsu, y ahora siente que tiene algo más interesante que hacer por las tardes que solo sentarse en su casa a leer e ir a conciertos de Nyan-chan.

 **YYY**

Ya va siendo tiempo de que Karamatsu también tenga más lazos en la cafetería ¿Quién va a ser el siguiente personaje en aparecer? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 11. El don

Il est de voir ceux que nous aimons souffrir- Es ver sufrir a quienes amamos

Buu mis amados lectores, espero les haya gustado mucho el progreso de los lazos jaja y las escenas de OsoChoro los maten jajaja lamento que no les responda reviews pero solo son 4 y suelo responder cuando son 5 aun así les mando todo mi amors a los que me dejan reviews y prometo responderles la otra semana si o si.

Un saludo especial a Allison FJ, gracias por ser tan linda espero este sencillo saludo te haya hecho feliz.

Bueno gracias por dedicar tiempo en leer mis choco-inventos y dejar un sensualote review -que más les vale hayan dejado o me harán llorar (?- jaja en serio, espero me dejen un review y nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!


	15. Capitulo 11

Hola mis amados lectores solo me dedico actualmente a la venta de postres (ya saben los cocino y vendo) Y siempre ando ocupada XD Es divertido ver que muchos dicen que soy nini pero aun así mis días son ajetreados. Cumplí años hace poco (el domingo 18) Así que deberé rifármela porque este capítulo me lo dedico a mí misma XD como autoregalo.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo (cada 5 reviews respondo), los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 11. El don

Karamatsu Matsuno siempre anhelo tener lazos poderosos.

En su vida las relaciones personales parecían no ser precisamente su fuerte, seguía sin comprender que es lo que hacía mal para que la gente se terminara alejando o por el contrario, hiciera lo que hiciera, jamás era considerado.

Cuando tuvo esas relaciones efímeras Karamatsu era siempre el idiota que malinterpretaba las señales. Siempre creyó que la atracción era más allá del físico y lo sexual, intentando un cortejo más real, pero la pareja en cuestión jamás estuvo interesada en que eso fuera un noviazgo.

No lo tomaban en serio para ser el novio de alguien.

Tal vez era algo en él.

Incluso sus padres nunca habían demostrado tenerle aprecio. Siempre ocupados. Siempre estrictos. Jamás cumplía las expectativas. Nunca fue el hijo que ellos hubieran deseado que fuera. Siempre los decepcionó. Si era bueno en la música: no contaba como un verdadero talento sin mencionar que si no era en música clásica no era digno de tocarse. Si había obtenido una nota muy alta, siempre habría otro niño que lo hubiera hecho mejor. Si era atractivo, había personas más atractivas y aún más carismáticas.

Suponía que por eso no tenía pareja, porque como sus mismos padres decían: él era "demasiado común".

Aunque Osomatsu siempre pensó todo lo contrario. Cuando se hicieron amigos, hace ya veinte años atrás el de rojo pensó que Kara era habilidoso y una persona como pocas. Siempre criticándolo, burlándose de él y aun así lo considera una persona demasiado valiosa, con "tantas dolorosas virtudes que es difícil de enumerarlas" cierto es que por mucho que le incomodara un poco admitirlo en un principio él no había tenido una buena primera impresión de Oso, a la fecha seguía creyendo que su primera impresión fue acertada. Pero que el de rojo valía la pena y por eso seguían siendo tan amigos.

Si bien Oso era de sus lazos más fuertes, antes de él hubo un par más. Le dolía sobre manera hablar en tiempo pasado sobre dichos lazos, pero las circunstancias del destino a veces no son muy justas.

 _Algo que jamás olvidara fue la primera vez que viajó a Japón para conocer a su abuelo materno. Si bien sus padres eran japoneses llevaban años viviendo en Francia. Por eso cuando tenía cinco años y medio, sus padres hicieron el largo viaje en las vacaciones de invierno._

 _Así pues el dulce niño de ojos azules iba emocionado por conocer a su abuelito, de quien su madre hablaba muy poco y mantenía también, muy poco contacto. Era un misterio. Un misterio muy llamativo. Se preguntaba qué tipo de persona era la que había criado a alguien como su madre. Una mujer hermosa como pocas, frívola, fría, con mirada dura e indiferencia constante. Su madre era de las mujeres que la maternidad más que ser de su agrado le incomodaba. De esas féminas que carecen de instinto maternal. Ahora en su adultez comprende que si su madre le había dado la vida era por presiones de su padre y que ella se había resignado a aceptar. Sin embargo el pequeño de cinco años lo atribuía a que su "mami" no era particularmente feliz y que como ella siempre afirmaba, se aburría sobre manera._

 _Su padre nunca fue a estos viajes muy encantado de la vida. Pero le servían de pretexto para escaparse del trabajo y decir que como estaba muy lejos la comunicación era complicada. Más que como una sana convivencia familiar el padre la veía como una escapada, mientras que su esposa lo veía como una manera de tener a su esposo a su lado y a Karamatsu entretenido por muchas horas._

 _Cuando llego a Japón, se esperaba que la casa de su abuelo fuera tan impresionante como lo era la de ellos, dado los gustos exigentes y costosos de su madre. Nada lo preparo para llegar y ver una casa en buenas condiciones aun, pero ya bastante deteriorada, demostrando que ya llevaba años ahí. Bastante modesta. No muy espaciosa. No muy moderna. Tampoco muy grande. Llena de antigüedades hermosas que de inmediato captaron la atención del niño. Parecían los tesoros de alguien, y probablemente cada uno tendría una historia fascinante detrás. No pudo evitar admirar con emoción una vasija._

─ _¡guau! ¡Está muy linda!_

 _Su madre lo miro un momento con esa mueca que le hacía cada vez que decía algo que la mujer consideraba estúpido._

─ _Es solo una vasija vieja y fea._

─ _Para que el pequeño tiene mejor gusto que tú, hija._

 _La mujer se giró para mirar a alguien con su típico desdén para ir y saludar –sin emoción alguna- al hombre mayor detrás de ella._

─ _Ha pasado tiempo, papá._

 _Karamatsu quedó estupefacto. El hombre no era nada parecido a lo que se imaginó. Un hombre de estatura un poco por debajo de su padre, con un porte sencillo, mirada amable, y el cabello de un gris obscuro junto con su bigote mediano._

 _El hombre que tanto significó. El primer lazo real en la vida de Karamatsu._

 _Resultó que su madre nunca estuvo orgullosa de sus humildes orígenes. Su padre era dueño de la cafetería que había pasado de generación en generación en su familia. Cuando pudo y reunió el dinero suficiente, su madre se fue a Francia de intercambio. En dicho viaje conoció a su padre, un habilidoso empleado que fue a Francia ante una vacante de trabajo. Un hombre con un futuro prometedor como hombre de negocios. Ambos se enamoraron y decidieron no regresar a Japón._

 _Ahora con un presente exitoso, era un poco difícil de creer que vinieron de sitios humildes en Japón._

 _No lo admitió en voz alta, pero a Kara siempre le encanto eso de su abuelo. Un hombre sencillo que con solo estar en su cafetería haciendo a otros felices a través de su habilidad con el café era suficiente. El chico adoraba pasar todo el día en esa cafetería, su madre se quejaba de que era vieja y desgastada. Pero nada de eso le importaba, atender a los clientes, ayudar a su abuelo, cantarles o tocarles la guitarra para entretenerlos era precioso. Su abuelito siempre estaba orgulloso de su habilidad para observar a las personas, así como de su buena disposición. Siempre lo reconocía._

 _El mejor lugar del mundo._

 _Un día sin previo aviso su abuelo le pidió que le ayudara a preparar unos cafés dado que eran muchos clientes y solo era él, entonces el pequeño así lo hizo, usando el poder de su "buen ojo" para poder hacerles a los clientes el café indicado._

" _La esencia de las personas no es la misma, por eso cada taza de café también debe de ser única"_

 _Le había dicho. Así, sin que sus padres supieran inicio su entrenamiento en "el arte del café"_

 _Un día en específico llego a la cafetería una niña algo morenita con unos ojos tan azules como los suyos, cabello como la noche, brincando por todo el lugar. Llenando todo de nieve. Le hicieron limpiar lo que ella ensucio y cuando se quejó la fuerte niña le llamó "nene llorón". Aquel día conoció al segundo lazo verdadero que tuvo: su prima Karako._

 _Karako era una niña con cero de feminidad o delicadeza. Hija del hermano mayor de su mamá. Una niña que adoraba los campamentos, y las actividades al aire libre. Era mejor que muchos niños en los deportes, si jugaba pesado con los niños sabía aguantarse y no llorar. Si llegaban a ameritarlo era perfectamente capaz de patearles el trasero. Fuerte, sincera, fiel, de un gran corazón. Era de esas niñas que protegen a los débiles, ayudan a los ancianos, disfrutan cuidar niños más pequeñitos, y si es necesario intentara cargarte en su espalda._

 _Ella y Karamatsu se habían vuelto el dúo más fuerte de ahí, ella era los músculos y Kara era el encanto. Por ella a él no lo molestaban los demás niños, mientras que gracias a él la gente procuraba no enojarse si ella por error había roto algo._

 _En cierto punto Osomatsu se les unió, pero solo ambos eran entrenados en el arte del café._

 _Si bien su prima le ganaba en muchas cosas, ella nunca fue muy observadora._

 _Ella no tenía el don que él si tenía para el café._

 _Con el tiempo, para la competitiva Karako aquello se convirtió en una guerra que, por más que lo intentara jamás podría ganar. Ella trabajaba el triple de duro con la mitad de los resultados, en cierto punto ella dejó de intentarlo. Se rindió._

 _Cuando falleció su abuelito y se enteró de que el único heredero de todo había sido Karamatsu su relación terminó de fragmentarse._

 _/Tal vez el pago que debo dar por mi don en la música y el café es el de mis relaciones personales/_ Pensó el francés mientras daba una calada a su cigarrillo.

 **YYY**

─ ¡Aléjate de mí tonta!

Grito Ichiko mientras caminaba a paso apresurado intentando evitar a su amiga/acosadora quien decía que estaba preocupada porque de nuevo no estaba pasando tiempo con las chicas y temía que la de morado de nuevo se estuviese cerrando a convivir con los demás.

─ _Oh my love_ , deberías de dejarme acercarme a tu herido corazón…

Pero no pudo terminar cuando un libro fue lanzado a su cara.

─Tsk, loca.

Murmuró enojada la de fleco quien no dudo en irse toda sonrojada a la cafetería.

La mujer más fuerte quedó un poco aturdida en el piso pero cuando medio reaccionó alcanzo a ver más o menos por donde se había ido Ichiko y su estómago le dio un vuelco. Aquello era solo una amarga coincidencia. Ósea por esa calle no había muchas cosas o establecimientos en los cuales la de morado pudiese estar, pero ¿De verdad estaría ahí? O tal vez ya haya más, tiene mucho tiempo sin venir de todos modos.

Habían pasado cinco años…

Un dolor se implantó en su pecho. Un dolor agudo y punzante. Ese lugar le traía recuerdos tan intensos. Estaba tan cerca que incluso pudo ver el poste donde se quedó pegado Osomatsu cuando por una apuesta, lo lamió y su lengua se congeló. Ahí seguía el lugar donde conocieron a Oso. También cuando Oso les lanzo muchas bolas de nieve a las niñas que se burlaban de ella por ser tan poco femenina. O aquella vez que Karamatsu tuvo que hablarle bonito a la vecina amargada del vecindario para apaciguarla por destruir sus rosas cuando les cayó encima uno de sus balones. Involuntariamente le picaron los ojos y comenzó a sofocarse. Quería llorar.

En esas épocas la vida era tan simple. Ni Kara ni Oso parecían tener la vida de ensueño y aun así a esa edad, todo se esfuma estando con tus amigos. Tan sencillo como ir a la cafetería y pedirle a su abuelito "un chocolate caliente reparador" listo, todo solucionado. Ojala las cosas aún se arreglaran tan fácilmente como tomando chocolate caliente. Teniendo momentos memorables. Cosas que no se reemplazan.

Karako adoraba a Karamatsu. Era el hermano que nunca tuvo, y siendo él tan poco querido como siempre lo fue para ella pareció normal protegerlo, tan frágil. Él a cambio siempre la trató como una heroína.

¿En qué momento las cosas se jodieron entre ellos tanto así? Tenía cinco años sin verlo. Tampoco había ido a la tumba de su abuelo.

Sorbió fuertemente por la nariz, impidiendo el paso a las lágrimas.

Era estúpido ponerse así por eso.

Lo que estaba haciendo ahí era buscando a Ichiko, ahora más que nunca porque si ella iba a la cafetería significaba que conocía a Karamatsu.

Entonces en su mente le cruzo una idea ¿Qué tal si Ichiko y su primo eran más que conocidos? Se los imagino juntos todos acaramelados. Eso hizo hervir la sangre a la chica.

 _/No te permitiré que me quites eso también/_ Pensó mientras corría a toda velocidad a la cafetería.

 **YYY**

Por su parte Kara e Ichiko estaban sentados juntos a la espera de Ichimatsu, quien según le había mandado avisar (motivo de que hace ahí Ichiko) que llegaría más tarde pues se quedó a ver unas cosas con Choromatsu-sensei.

─Gracias por _laissez-moi savoir, doux Ichiko_ *

Esta miro acido al hombre.

─Ustedes me deben una.

El tono que uso le dejo claro al francés que ella no bromeaba: les cobraría el favor.

─Por supuesto, no sería _approprié de ne pas apprécier votre effort_ *

En eso se escucha como azotan la puerta de la entrada.

─ ¡tu!

Grita Karako señalando a la mesa.

─ ¿Karako?

Preguntan ambos al unísono y voltean a verse entre ellos.

─ ¿La conoces?

Vuelven a preguntarse al unísono cuando de repente la furiosa chica se planta firme delante de su primo.

─ ¡Me quitaste tantas cosas! ¡El Don, la dignidad de poder levantar el nombre de nuestra familia, el amor de nuestro abuelo, su cafetería y la casa! ¿Y ahora planeas quitarme a mi novia también?

Karamatsu no entendió ni jota de aquello, mientras la otra chica se ponía de colores.

─ ¡Yo no soy tu novia, eres una loca!

─Espera un momento Karako. Yo no sé de qué estás hablando _regarde, je pense ici a été un énorme… *_

Antes de terminar la de azul le dio un puñetazo tal que lo dejo inconsciente en el piso.

─ ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

─No permitiré que ese _thief steal me more_ *

─ Él no te está quitando nada.

─ ¿Entonces como explicas que _I found you on a date_?*

─ Primero: No tengo porque darte explicaciones. Segundo: Estas loca y eres estúpida. Tercero: ¡Acabas de casi matar al novio de mi hermano! Y Cuarto: No me uses de pretexto para golpearlo.

Eso le dolió mucho a Karako. Ichiko tenía algo de razón, ella había disfrutado enfrentar a Karamatsu. Más allá de por protegerla, por un poco de rencor y por salva guardar su dignidad.

─ _Je suis désolé comment les choses ont fini, Karako-neesan_ *

Eso la tomo con la guardia baja. Tenía años sin escucharle llamarla así.

─No deberías de ser tan débil como para disculparte por algo que no fue tu error.

Dijo una enfadada Ichiko.

─ _Si elle était ma faute...*_

─ _It was not, Karamatsu. You do not have the guilt of being talented and that I am envious._ *

─ _Il a également été ma faute en partie parce que j'aimé être beaucoup mieux que vous_.* Procuraba hacerme el inocente, pero en el fondo se me inflaba el pecho de orgullo cuando yo te derrotaba sin tanto esfuerzo. Nadie me había reconocido antes. Quería que alguien estuviera orgulloso de mi todo el tiempo, por eso vencerte me hacía sentir mejor y fui pretencioso. Colabore a que tú te sintieras frustrada y lo lamento de verdad.

Antes de notarlo ambos primos estaban llorando.

─Yo solo quería tanto ser _recognized as you were_ *

─Yo quería ser como tú, tan fuerte y enérgica. Te envidiaba tanto. Lo siento.

─No, yo lo siento.

Ambos primos se abrazaron como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacían, en eso por la puerta llegaron los demás miembros de esta bandita.

Al llegar a la cafetería a Ichi le sorprendió no ser recibido con su música y no fue muy grata la sorpresa de entrar y ver a Kara abrazando a la amiga machorra de su hermana.

─ ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Kusomatsu?!

Le grito para ir y darle un golpe en el estómago tal al extranjero que lo dejo sin aire. Vaya que si los celos habían dejado muy herido el día de hoy a Karamatsu.

 **YYY**

Se viene un capitulo cursi entre nuestro Ichi y nuestro Kara sí! Capítulo 12. Remedios para el estrés

laissez-moi savoir, doux Ichiko- avisarme, dulce Ichiko

approprié de ne pas apprécier votre effort- apropiado no valorar tu esfuerzo

regarde, je pense ici a été un énorme.- mira, creo que aquí ha pasado un enorme.

thief steal me more- ladrón me robe más cosas

I found you on a date- que los encontré en una cita

Je suis désolé comment les choses ont fini, Karako-neesan- Yo siento mucho como terminaron las cosas, Karako-neesan

Si elle était ma faute ...- Si fue mi culpa…*

It was not, Karamatsu. You do not have the guilt of being talented and that I am envious. - No lo fue, Karamatsu. No tienes la culpa de ser talentoso y de que yo sea envidiosa. *

Il a également été ma faute en partie parce que j'aimé être beaucoup mieux que vous.- En parte también fue mi culpa porque yo disfrutaba mucho el hecho de ser mejor que tú.

recognized as you were- reconocida como lo eras tú

Ahora mis amores si respondo reviews:

PancitoDeCanela: jajaja si Choro se integró y Oso anda en las nubes por eso. Faltara Totty por un largo tiempo lo siento y si tendrá pareja. Jaja No es el don de Kara. Un saludo

Peluchito24: Hola jajajaja sí que andas pensado mucho en Totty siempre más adelante comprenderás por que no se une al grupo y créeme que te dejara bien en shock jaja sip que bueno que Choro te ha alegrado, el osochoro es amor jajaja ya no faltan muchos capítulos para que se vea que tal se llevan entre ellos todos. Qué bueno que la relación de Ichi Y Choro la creas linda y que creas que manejo bien la personalidad del de verde tranquila que me alegra que sigas leyendo asi no hayas dejado review esa semana.

PenguinShoot: Hola no te preocupes por eso lo bueno es que has leído lo cierto es que Oso en este fic me encanta aunque jamas superara en mi kokoro a mi Kara, Yo adoro el Osochoro asi que ya veras en su tiempo lo lindos que pueden llegar a ser juntos, y si Oso es picaro al momento dee ligar no lo imagino de otra forma. La historia de Oso y Kara será bien interesante esos dos juntos siempre por algo poderoso. El reencuentro lo adore yo Igual y pobre Ichi siendo como es le cuesta relacionarse, osea Choro poco tolerante e Ichi asi pues lógico tienen diferencias pero se quieren mucho jaja tranquila no tengo problema en que dejes reviews tan largos me gusta y no, no era lo que tu creías jajaja hoy te fallo, claro que te extrañe un saludo.

Izumi-nyu-FTW: Gracias por serme siempre fiel y sí, me habían abandonado jajajaja malos lectores Bien Totty tendrá acción fuera del grupo de la cafetería hasta integrarse pero para eso falta. Qué bueno que lo amaste y fangirleaste con el reencuentro joder yo igual jaja bueno tu nunca cambias jajaja siempre bien noche escribes y lees jaja bueno ya sabes que te mando todo mi amorsh un saludote!

Miyu-chin: Oh gracias por admirarme jaja que bueno fangirleaste con todo y espero que esta semana si sepan que personaje apareció y hayan pensado que fue tierno. Si el OsoChoro ha sido tan jaosjskajskajskajsajsk jajaja Un saludote.

SombraLN: No creo que sea tan inocente como hacerse pato XD jaa Kara si recibe dinero pese a que se niega a cobrarles. Jaja No, no se la devolvió jaja Si osea el Oso hace que una fangirlee jajaja Un saludote.

Guest: jajaja que bueno que hayas amado el reencuentro, Kara si ha querido tener relaciones largas pero la otra persona jamas ha querido y se siente algo usado. Jajajaja los métodos de Oso son patentados XDDD

Buu mis amados lectores, espero les haya gustado mucho la relación de Karako y Kara jaja y celos los maten jajaja dejo claro que no hablo mal de las mujeres que no quieren tener hijos, hablo mal de esas personas que se desquitan con sus hijos sus frustraciones y Yo no critico a las mujeres poco femeninas (ósea yo también lo medio soy) solo Ichi le dijo así por celoso XD bueno como siempre agradezco su tiempo en leer mis choco-inventos, nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!


	16. Capitulo 12

Hola mis amados lectores ando emocionada, jamás en todos mis años de autora había llegado a los cien reviews y gracias a ustedes logre incluso superarlos! Dios solo puedo darles las gracias. Sin ustedes y todo su apoyo este fic no habría avanzado tan rápido. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia. Los quiero.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo (cada 5 reviews respondo), los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 12. Remedios para el estrés

Ichimatsu se despertó con uno de esos dolores de cabeza que sientes que te van a perforar por dentro. Tu cerebro explotará y las náuseas están a la orden del día.

Era normal que los estudiantes de la universidad tuvieran jaquecas. Entre las juergas y los exámenes cierto es que los universitarios siempre andan en precarias condiciones en ese aspecto. Siendo tan poco sociable como es el chico despeinado, su madre no había tenido que preocuparse tanto por ese aspecto, aunque si un poco por el hecho de que Ichimatsu disfrutaba del licor. Lo ingeria de forma consiente pero solitario. En su habitación, o en el tejado rodeado de gatos. A su madre esa imagen le era poco alentadora.

La verdad era pues, que Ichi es de los que cualquier cosa los estresa. Nunca se termina de sentir mentalmente preparado para muchas cosas, entre ellas cabe destacar están las exposiciones orales. Odia a muerte hablar en público. Los trabajos de investigación eran cosas más individuales, junto con la mayoría de ensayos, y demás trabajos. Hablar en público es uno de sus más acérrimos enemigos. No solo era que desde ese acontecimiento a la fecha ahora escuchaba algunas burlas por parte de un montón de descerebrados haciendo referencia a su obvio fracaso, sino que siempre ha tenido problemas con eso de saber expresar lo que desea expresar. En el papel es más fácil decir lo que se piensa y siente, pero hablarlo en público es otra cosa muy diferente. Es como estar en la mira de una lupa, como si fuera un objeto de estudio en el microscopio de alguien. Algo así era como se sentía por esas horribles torturas que, lamentablemente, son parte de los programas educativos.

Ichimatsu que siempre anda sufriendo de los nervios (aunque no se le note) y estas cosas sí que son de sus principales dolencias.

Pero como suele sucederle, su cuerpo tiende a reaccionar ante las sensaciones que el propio chico de ojos morados se niega a exteriorizar. El cuerpo es sabio y cuando las personas no exteriorizan ciertas dolencias mentales, estas siempre encontraran una forma de salir. Esto es psicosomático. Así que con frecuencia que el pobre chico anda enfermándose cuando sus dolencias mentales han sido demasiadas. El ejemplo perfecto es ahora, con este dolor de cabeza insufrible, demostrándole lo estresado que esta por esa maldita exposición.

Por norma general que esto le pasa, se encierra en su habitación hasta que los malestares dejan de martirizarlo. Sin embargo tiene una sensación tan extraña y poderosa que le dice que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en lugar de liberar de esta forma el estrés debería de salir de casa.

No sabe porque pero si sabe que necesita salir de su casa con urgencia.

Se levanta como puede, dado su lamentable condición y baja las escaleras de manera lenta. En la sala su madre y hermana estaban charlando amenamente cuando lo miran bajar las escaleras en esas precarias condiciones.

─ Ichimatsu ¿Qué haces levantado? Te ves bastante mal esta noche, creí que te quedarías arriba a descansar.

─Voy a salir.

Afirmo el chico lo que dejo sorprendidas a ambas mujeres.

─ ¿Salir? Son casi las nueve de la noche ¿A dónde crees que podrías estar saliendo tú a estas horas? No te ves nada bien como para andar solo en esas condiciones, más de noche.

El aludido no hizo sino suspirar con frustración. Él tampoco entendía nada de nada, pero siente que necesita salir, necesita ir a ver a Karamatsu. Algo le dice que debe de hacerlo. Sin embargo no sabe cómo explicarle eso a su madre.

─No te preocupes mamá, él estará bien. Dar un paseo ayuda a tranquilizar la mente. Permite pensar. Déjalo salir, lo necesita. Estará bien.

Su hermana lo había vuelto a sorprender. Ichiko sí que sabía interpretar lo que él estaba pensando y siempre estaba apoyándolo cuando podía porque sabía que era importante para él. Ella había logrado convencer a su madre, aunque esta aún estaba medio reacia a dejarlo salir, aun así lo dejó. Motivado por una extraña fuerza (esa fuerza que en un principio lo había llevado a seguir yendo a la cafetería) se dirigió en busca del francés de ojos azules.

Porque al parecer ahora el estrés no solo le provocaba esos dolores de cabeza infernales, sino también momentáneos episodios de locura.

 _/Maldita adicción al café. Seguro lo que necesito con tanta desesperación es ese café para sentirme mejor/_

Tal vez eso pensaba de forma consiente, pero en el fondo sabía que lo que necesitaba con tanta urgencia era al hombre que le prepara dicho café. Su presencia es como una droga, cuando lo tiene cerca siempre está un poco alterado, aun así es como si alguien le recargara las baterías y se sentía bien a gusto, tranquilo consigo mismo. Definitivamente era como esas drogas que al principio te eleva, luego suavemente te relajan.

Su cuerpo y mente le pedían a gritos su analgésico favorito.

Solo rogaba que el idiota ese siguiera en la cafetería a estas horas.

 **YYY**

Ahí estaba Ichimatsu a poco más de las nueve de la noche enfrente del local. Todo era muy diferente a en el día, aún recuerda hace unos meses cuando vio por primera vez aquella cafetería, tan encantadora pese a la fuerte lluvia. De noche se veía más cálida de ser eso posible. Las maderas del lugar hacían que las tenues luces la hicieran resaltar en tonos naranjas, rojos y marrones, el letrero de la entrada se veía luminoso con ese juego de luces blancas que había elegido Karamatsu.

Karamatsu.

El motivo del porque estaba ahí a esas horas de la noche preguntándose ¿Por qué cuando mi mente está sufriendo siempre mis pasos me traen a este lugar? De un tiempo para acá eso era así.

No pudo evitar ensimismarse mirando por la ventana, vio a Karamatsu, Osomatsu y Karako jugando cartas mientras bebían cerveza, comían unas botanas, y platicaban amenamente. Al fondo estaba Homura sonriendo enormemente porque seguramente estaría terriblemente divertida con lo que estaban diciendo el trio de más enfrente. Tomaba un té con unos dangos. Sinceramente Ichimatsu recuerda vagamente la primera vez que la vio. Tan rota y vacía. Ahora lucia resplandeciente. Todos en ese lugar se veían tan contentos. Tal vez en el fondo por eso cuando su alma estaba herida terminaba en ese lugar. Tan cálido y confortable. Tan lleno de gente que se aprecia entre sí. Un cuadro encantador.

Todo unido por ese hombre extranjero.

Sin él nadie de ellos estaría ahí en primer lugar. Todos iban por curiosidad o el mismo destino los llevaba para terminar quedándose por el café. Luego eso se convirtió en algo más.

Sin embargo en esta ocasión no necesitaba atención de todos. Solo del francés. Karamatsu le había reparado el alma en más de una ocasión y de nuevo sentía que le era vital.

¿Pero cómo podría interrumpirlo en su felicidad con los demás con sus pretensiones egoístas? Incluso, podría darle igual el ser egoísta y quererlo solo para él, pero el verdadero problema era ¿Cómo pedirle algo así a Karamatsu sin quedar como un loco o algo peor? Odiaba esa maldita sensación de vulnerabilidad que le dejaba el pensar en Kara de esa forma.

Había sido arrastrado por esa fuerza extraña otra vez y de nuevo dicha fuerza parecía perder su voluntad cuando estaba frente a la cafetería. Eso o que su miedo sigue siendo más grande. Así que ahí está parado como un estúpido. Tan sumido en sus divagaciones se encontraba que no sintió cuando Homura avanzo y lo noto en la obscuridad, y le señaló dicho hecho a su "sensei".

Quien con la habilidad que posee para leerlo (una que ha ido mejorando con el tiempo) le bastó con observarlo para saber que algo requería.

Con toda la calma, fue por su chaqueta al perchero, se la puso y tras un "Te encargo que cierres." Soltado al aire, se fue sin decir más. A los presentes no les hacía falta que dijera más. El chico arisco siempre era prioridad en la atención de Karamatsu. Aun cuando pocos parecían comprender al de mirada cansada, el de ojos azules parecía conocerlo al grado de entender muchas cosas solo con ligeros gestos o acciones. El cocinero había dicho "Son efectos del amor. Sin mencionar que el tarado tiene una habilidad para eso de la observación"

Lo miraron atravesar la calle en dirección al amante de los gatos y decidieron darles algo de privacidad ignorándolos.

─ _Bonne nuit, mon doux chaton noir_ *

El aludido brinco un poco.

─No me andes dando esos sustos, Kusomatsu.

El antes mencionado se rio.

─Procurare no hacerlo, dime _sweet Ichimatsu Vous sentez-vous d'humeur à sortir sur un voyage dans l'inconnu?_ *

Siempre tan doloroso. Con esas cosas solo aumentaría su dolencia, o eso debería pasar pero al parecer tiene mal un cable y en lugar de empeorarlo, lo hacía sentirse mejor.

Que extraño es todo.

─ _Suivez-moi*_

Dice el de azul y el de morado lo hace, lo acompaña detrás de la cafetería.

─ ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

─Esto.

Dice para ir y quitar una manta sobre un bulto, dejando al descubierto una hermosa motocicleta color azul eléctrico.

─ _voilà*_

─ ¿Tu usas una motocicleta?

─ _Il est l'un de mes plus grande fierté.*_

─ ¿No preferirías usar algo menos peligroso, como un auto?

─Oh vamos mi querido _chaton noir_ , esto definitivamente es mucho más _cool_.

Al estudiante le cayó una gota.

─Estás loco.

El otro se le acercó peligrosamente, rozándole su nariz con la nariz del contrario.

─ _Vous fou moi *_

Susurro de forma ronca antes de pasear sus dedos pulgares en el rostro sonrojado de Ichi quien se puso algo tenso ante el contacto. El francés entonces se alejó para tomarle la mano y arrastrarlo.

 **YYY**

Termino llevando a Ichi a ver una película de esas extranjeras que nadie entiende. Karamatsu parecía maravillado, y pese a su gusto por lo artístico, Ichimatsu no pudo disfrutarla al cien. Por suerte a su lado, el hombre francés le explicaba las situaciones y traducía la mayor parte de los diálogos. Para el menor no había sido de las mejores películas que había visto, pero si el otro estaría así con él siempre que fueran, este estúpido cine acababa de convertirse en uno de sus favoritos.

Lo único que el despeinado no podía decir a ciencia cierta era si odiaba o amaba la moto. Odiaba todo de ella en general, pero el hecho de poder ir abrazado a Karamatsu, bajo la fachada de que era para evitar caerse era toda una pasada.

Lo cierto era que esta noche finalmente luego de tanto intentarlo, su dolor de cabeza se había ido con una sencillez como pocas ¿Cómo pasar unas cuantas horas al lado de este hombre, podían tener ese efecto en su persona? ¿Cuánto poder le había concedido sobre sí mismo sin darse cuenta?

─Si aún tienes tiempo, _Je voudrais prendre la dernière place_.*

El otro despertó de su ensoñación y accedió de "mala gana".

Finalmente en cierta calle el conductor le pidió "si confías en mi cierra los ojos" a lo que tras un "No hagas nada raro" cerró sus ojos. Sentía como la moto seguía en movimiento hasta que cuando se detuvo, unas manos se posaron en su espalda y uno de sus hombros:

─ _Pourtant, vous les ouvrez_ *

Informo, el otro obedeció. Cuando de repente el de chaqueta negra se detuvo.

─ ¡Sorpresa!

Dijo y cuando Ichi abrió los ojos vio que estaban en una de esas ferias que están prácticamente abandonadas, cerca del muelle.

─Debes estar bromeando.

El francés le sonrió de forma amable.

─ ¿Es que acaso no te gusta?

Ahí Ichimatsu sintió un balde de agua fría. Había herido los sentimientos del hombre frente suyo, y aun así no se veía enfadado o decepcionado.

─Sus juegos siempre me han parecido tontos.

─Es que no les has dado una oportunidad. _Allez allez, vous aurez du plaisir_. *

Tras esta frase el de mirada despeinada suspiro frustrado para dejarse arrastrar.

─Que remedio.

Dijo fastidiado.

Karamatsu lo hizo subirse a casi todos los juegos, ver prácticamente todas las atracciones y le compró comida en varios locales. Cierto era que nunca fue amante de esos juegos de velocidad, pero la verdad era que no había sido tan horrible al lado de Karamatsu.

Finalmente, fueron a sentarse a descansar y comer tranquilamente en una banca que daba de vista al lago.

─Lamento mucho si hoy no ha sido particularmente un buen día.

Comenzó de la nada Kara mientras veía al frente.

─ ¿De que estas hablando?

─No creo que te hayas divertido mucho hoy. Viniste a verme porque no te sentías bien y quería animarte, pero al parecer no funcionó.

Estaba algo decepcionado, pero muy equivocado.

─ ¿Tu sabias que no estaba bien?

─Te conozco lo suficiente para notarlo.

─ ¿Y no vas a preguntarme al respecto?

─Pensé que no era necesario hacerlo. Por el momento, en mi deber esta animarte, no hacerte preguntas inadecuadas.

Ichimatsu sintió algo en su interior crecer mucho.

─Estaba estresado.

─ ¿Eh?

─Estaba estresado, ya sabes eso de que odio hablar en público y la otra semana tengo una exposición.

El de ojos azules tardó un segundo en procesarlo. Ichimatsu acababa de hablarle sobre su molestia sin habérselo preguntado.

─ ¿Tiene algo que ver con que te están molestando en la escuela?

Eso dejo muy sorprendido al de ojos morados.

─ ¿Cómo lo supiste?

─Bueno un par de _Parajitos m'a dit_ *

Internamente el menor se recordó a si mismo golpear luego a Choromatsu y a Jyushimatsu.

─No tiene tanto que ver eso como que sencillamente lo odio.

─Deberías simplemente escribir antes lo que vas a decir y leerlo mentalmente mirando por encima de tu público, a sus cabezas para no verles el rostro.

─ ¿No es eso un truco un tanto estúpido?

─ _Peut être_ * pero siempre que recuerdes que no debes estresarte porque si lo haces les darás el gusto de verte nervioso. Si de verdad quieres darles una lección demuéstrales que todo te saldrá perfecto _et vous remarquerez une dose de "sur leurs visages"*_

Ichimatsu se sorprendió ligeramente para luego reírse. Karamatsu lo conocía y sabía que más que impresionarlos quería callarles la boca.

─Oye Kusomatsu….gracias….

El otro abrió grandes sus ojos y el de morado no necesito decir más. Se pusieron en marcha y el francés fue a dejarlo a la puerta de su casa, ahí como siempre le dio la rosa, para luego perderse en la obscuridad.

Ichimatsu comprendió que casi nunca se tomaba su tiempo en disfrutar muchas cosas que al lado de Karamatsu son más dulces. O tal vez solo es que estar a su lado es el mejor remedio para eliminar los miedos.

El mejor remedio para su estrés.

 **YYY**

Bonne nuit, mon doux chaton noir- Buenas noches, mi dulce chaton noir

sweet Ichimatsu Vous sentez-vous d'humeur à sortir sur un voyage dans l'inconnu?- dulce Ichimatsu ¿Te sientes de ánimos para salir a un viaje a lo desconocido? *

voilà*- el clásico "vuala" como diciendo "he aquí" o "listo" algo así como el "ta da" latinoamericano jaja

Suivez-moi- Sígueme

Il est l'un de mes plus grande fierté- Es uno de mis grandes orgullos.

Vous fou moi- Tú me enloqueces*

Je voudrais prendre la dernière place.- quisiera llevarte a un último lugar.

Pourtant, vous les ouvrez- Aún no los abras

Allez allez, vous aurez du plaisir- Anda vamos, te divertirás

Parajitos m'a dit- parajitos me lo dijeron

Peut être- Puede ser

et vous remarquerez une dose de "sur leurs visages"- y les darás una dosis de "en sus caras"

Ahora respondo reviews:

JAdamsV: Muchas gracias por amar mi historia, cada cosa de ella. Si la historia estará algo largita considera que no terminara con la confesión (como pasa con otras) tambien veremos su relación como pareja. Un saludo para esta semana.

Guest: jaja pues actualizo cada semana los jueves. Ichi es muy celoso jaja si y Karako un encanto. Un saludo.

KuroEnCuatro: jajaja yo igual amo esas parejas, gracias por la fidelidad. Jajajaja que bien que me hayas dado prioridad jajaja me halagas, gracias por considerarlo una preciosura y actualizo cada semana los jueves. Un saludo.

LaV3nus6: jajajaja esos primos son tremendos jaja Ichi ya comprende algo el francés por su convivencia con Kara pero Ichiko anduviera algo perdida jajaja XD Pobres de ambos pero al menos están recuperando ese lazo. Si pobre Kara Ichi es bien diva celosa jajaja un saludo.

Momokamatsu: Adoro a quienes me dejan reviews enormes o muchos reviews muchas gracias por hacerlo. Dios jaja a ver te responderé en este único review; Gracias por considerar asi mi historia me halagas, jaja si a mi igual me da risa cuando Ichi dice eso jaja pero nadie lo pela. Jaja sip el Karaichi va lento pero seguro, Osochoro is life (¿ jajaja Soy una traviesita jajaja Kara es alguien sabio por sus experiencias de vida y personalidad, gracias que pienses eso de mi fic. Homura es perfecta lo se. Jaja lo del diario me emociono a mi tambien. Qué bueno que me quedo bien el trabajo con Choro espero haberlo enfocado bien jaja Gracias por aclararme mi duda, nadie lo había hecho yo quisiera una de esas. Jajajajaja Soy bien pro para las fantasías XDDD Lo se Oso así de enamorado es tan encantador. Jajaj Kara maldiciendo en francés es taaan sexy jajaja. Oso e Ichi se hicieron amigos por ese hombre importante en sus vidas en común jajaja Todas amamos a Kara en los primeros capítulos y con el progreso de la historia seguramente querrás tu propio Kara. Aún faltan varios personajes en aparecer, el grupo será grande y Totty tendrá participación fuera de la cafetería antes de volverse parte del grupo de esta, pero tiene un motivo. Un saludo y gracias por dedicarme el tiempo a dejarme tantos reviews fue encantador.

Izumi-nyu-FTW: Tu eres súper importante para mí. Eres mi más fiel fan solo porque desde que subí el prólogo ya leías la historia y fielmente en cada capítulo me dejas un review lleno de amorsh que a mí me impulsa a seguir escribiendo. Jajaj Ichi celoso es tremendo. Tus reviews son maravillosos para mí y me alegran mucho mi kokoro jajaja eres tremenda siempre de madrugada pero en parte lo comprendo. Yo igual te mando un saludo para esta semana con mucho amorsh.

Miyu-chin: gracias por las felicitaciones! Me la pase bien. Sipi la relación de Kara y Karako es tierna, pero luego la envidia y esas cosas arruinan las cosas si se salen de control, ambos admitieron que se quieren y limaron asperezas. Totty aún falta para que se una, será de los últimos pero tendrá participación fuera de la cafetería y ojala hayas amado lo cursi de este capítulo. Un saludo.

PenguinShoot: jajaja no hay bronca tus poderes no funcionaron por una vez jajajaja me hace sentir genial de que puedo aun sorprenderlos jajaja XD Si Karako y Kara son un amor tan lindos juntos, aprendieron de sus errores, al fin y al cabo son primos casi hermanos y se adoran uno al otro. Jajaja si pobre kara y ojala hayas muerto de ternura por los cursis de esta semana jajaja un saludo.

SombraLN: Gracias! Jajaja sí que se jodan malas ondas jajaja XD Si te entiendo yo hice ese lazo con mi abuelita y la neta sentí un nudito en la garganta. No soy fan de yuri pero lo creo muy útil en esta historia. Jajaja ojala lo cursi te haya matado. Un saludo.

Buu mis amados lectores, espero les haya gustado mucho este capítulo cursi. Espero me sigan dejando reviews de verdad, estoy tan agradecida por eso, gracias a su apoyo este fic ha crecido tanto. Bueno como siempre agradezco su tiempo en leer mis choco-inventos, nos estamos leyendo.¡Shao!


	17. Pureza Relativa 2

Hola mis amados lectores ando taaaan cansada dios, jaja en estas épocas ya toca que actualice mis demás trabajos pero joder me levanto temprano y sigo sin tener tiempo para mis cosas ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer para que mis días si me rindan? Jaja Bueno.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo (cada 5 reviews respondo), los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Pureza Relativa 2

La alegría en la vida de Jyushimatsu siempre ha sido una constante.

Bueno relativamente hablando porque de más pequeño era un niño "más normal" de lo que lo es ahora.

Siempre fue muy alegre e inocente (a su forma) pero la sonrisa permanente apareció cuando comprendió que uno debe ser como uno es realmente, que intentar ser algo que no eres no es algo productivo. Jyushimatsu durante bastante tiempo intento ser como todos los demás. Pero algo dentro de él estaba en punto de ebullición para esperar el punto propicio para explotar y salir libremente al exterior. En un principio creyó que siendo amigo de Ichimatsu, necesitaría ser tan sombrío como él para que la gente comprendiera porque es que eran amigos. Luego, tras su obvio fracaso intento ser un poco más alegre de lo que era comúnmente para contrarrestar la personalidad de su arisco amigo. Solo que Ichi de pequeño no era tan así, de hecho el motivante al cambio drástico de la personalidad del de ojos dorados fue el suceso del cambio drástico del chico de ojos morados. Cuando Ichi se volvió más arisco, él se convirtió en consecuencia más alegre.

Hubo un evento muy importante en la vida del ahora joven escritor, que lo convirtió en lo que es ahora. Aunque ni de lejos tan doloroso como lo del fracaso.

Ese fracaso.

Lo más pesado que le ha tocado enfrentar al lado de su amigo. Gracias al chico despeinado siempre había alguien a su lado. Alguien tolerando su siempre enérgico ser. Alguien que lo quisiera (a su manera claro) incondicionalmente. Lo mismo que él siempre ha intentado devolverle. Siempre será su hermano.

Los padres de Jyushi son buenas personas que lo aman, pero les frustra bastante el hecho de no poder comprenderlo al cien. Aun así le tienen bien cuidado y son amorosos con él.

Siempre ha estado acostumbrado a que las dolencias ajenas le llenen el corazón de curiosidad y empatía. Quiere consolarlos y entender el motivo detrás de dicho dolor. Ichimatsu suele decirle que es porque es muy curioso y "blando".

Pese a lo acostumbrado que está a esto nada lo preparó para la llegada de la muchacha hermosa de mirada triste que llegó esa tarde a la cafetería.

Homura-chan.

Ella era una chica alegre con un corazón roto.

Una dulce persona que tenía algo que le hería el corazón como para siempre estar melancólica. No era como Ichimatsu, de buen corazón pero amargado. Era de esas personas tan alegres y frágiles a la vez. Tan rota. Tan sin vida. Tan desecha.

Aun así ella quería ser feliz de verdad. Quería cambiar su vida. Quería alegría. Quería amistad y lazos hermosos. Quería una vida nueva. Quería esforzarse por ello. Quería dejar atrás eso que la lastima para poder seguir adelante. Tan perseverante. Tan decidida.

Homura era algo ambivalente, porque era tan alegre y triste a la vez. Hermosa como pocas, eso sin duda pero más allá de su belleza exterior tenía una luz interna tan cálida, pero sutil dado su lado depresivo.

Eso lo maravillaba y confundía en partes iguales.

Mientras más maravillado y confundido se sentía más dudas le surgían, dudas que quería responder. Homura nunca respondía nada. Misteriosa. Mientras más misteriosa más intrigante. Lo que para el beisbolista equivale a más intrigante y atrayente.

Nunca habría sentido la necesidad de estar tan cerca de alguien como de Homura-chan, ella era tan parecida a él y a la vez tan diferente. No sabía cómo explicarlo porque no lo entendía. Aunque suele no comprender muchas cosas de todos modos.

Estaba muy emocionado de que ella anhelara tantas cosas. Él ahora solo anhelaba que ella fuera feliz. Parecía que Homura había encontrado su camino a seguir el día que probó el café de Karamatsu.

El chico alegre aun no podía dejar de admirar la habilidad para hacer el café que Karamatsu poseía, talento sin duda muy respetado por todos en la cafetería.

Sabía que todos los que están ahí van por el café y terminan amando no solo el producto sino también el local. No solo porque es bella, sino porque es cálida. Algo así como la esencia de la misma Homura, tal vez era por esto que ella lograba compaginar tanto con la cafetería perteneciendo de forma tan natural dentro de ella. Casi tan naturalmente como el mismo Kara.

Quien se habría de convertir en su amigo y "guía" en las enseñanzas que la ayudaran a preparar un café como el del francés.

Le gustaba que Homura-chan viviera ahora en la casa del de ojos azules. Así estaría más segura que vagando en las calles, además que cualquier cosa no estaría sola. Llevar las penas es más llevadero con la compañía adecuada. Y sin duda el extranjero es de los que esta incondicionalmente con sus amigos y puedes contar con él.

Pese a que le había alegrado la noticia, un poco de su ser se sentía un tanto incomodo de cierto modo que no podía explicar pero por lo demás estaba muy satisfecho. Aunque Ichimatsu era otro cantar. Nunca en su vida le había tocado ver a su amigo tan celoso.

El otro continuaba negándolo, pero la purita verdad es que la cercanía de la chica de trenza y el de ojos azules tenía al amante de los gatos de un humor de perros (o en su caso, de gatas). Como cuando ella recodando algo triste (de nuevo) giro el rostro para recargarse en algo como si de pronto le costara estar de pie, no se dio cuenta que lo que estaba al lado era el cuerpo de Karamatsu. Esto a ella la avergonzó mucho mientras que el francés no le tomo importancia, pero en automático el de morado fue y recargo su cabeza en el brazo del de ropa chistosa, mientras movía su cabeza como lo hacen los gatos cuando piden atención. En todo el suceso no dejo de lanzarle miradas de odio a la chica que se sintió un tanto asustada y se alejó.

Ichimatsu era muy posesivo.

─ Jyushimatsu ¿Tu sientes algo por Homura?

Le había preguntado directamente esa tarde cuando le había insistido para acompañarlo. Eso había descocado al de ojos dorados. Pues si todos sentimos cosas hacia las demás personas, solo cuando no los conoces y te son indiferentes es que no generas sentimientos hacia ellas.

─ ¡Homura-chan es una chica fabulosa! ¿Por qué lo dices Ichimatsu-niisan?

─Mmmm por nada en especial. Vamos.

Siguieron el resto del camino en total silencio pero la verdad es que se produjo una ligera duda en el corazón de Jyushi ante esa duda ¿exactamente qué clase de sentimiento es este que siente hacia Homura-chan?

 **YYY**

Homura sentía esperanza.

Una tremendamente arrolladora esperanza.

Era patético para alguien como ella hacerlo, pero lo hacía no podía evitar sentirla.

Su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Pocas veces fue tan feliz en la vida. Su felicidad aun no podía ser completa dado su aún abierta herida. Su pasado jamás dejaría de causarle dolencias, pero se esforzaba porque esos fantasmas dejaran de atormentarla, de todos modos ya eran solo eso: un horrible recuerdo que lo lograba incomodarla, pero un recuerdo en fin y al cabo.

Gracias a una fuerza mayor que por una vez veló por ella, o pensó que quizás ya había tenido suficiente eso ya no formaba parte de su presente.

Un presente maravilloso con personas que han sido grandiosas con ella.

Una meta de vida que la impulsa a dar todo de sí y que le da un propósito a su vida.

Finalmente ha comenzado a tener lazos, Karamatsu es un perfecto ejemplo de ello. La prueba viviente de que ahora no está sola.

Karamatsu.

Ese hombre lo más probable es que no fuera un ser humano común y corriente, y fuera un ángel disfrazado. Porque era demasiado bueno para ser real. Salvo por algunas extravagancias, el de ojos azules suele ser una persona encantadora, de esas que siempre están dispuestas a ayudar a los demás. Tan amable. Tan de buen corazón.

Gracias a él ahora tenía una nueva vida. Porque incluso le había dado asilo.

Intentó negarse por todos los medios, pero no era algo que estuviera en sus manos, el extranjero no acepto un no por respuesta.

Le estaría eternamente agradecida.

Porque ahora también tenía más gente a su alrededor con la cual convivir. Todos en la cafetería eran personas encantadoras y amistosas. Bueno casi todas. El amor de su sensei sí que era un poco difícil de tratar, pero no menos encantador. Le recordaba a un gato huraño que solo con su dueño es sutilmente afectivo. Obviamente ella no es del agrado de Ichimatsu-san, menos aún porque la ve como una rival en el amor. Sin embargo nada más lejos de la realidad. Ella jamás podría hacer tan feliz a Kara como lo hace el chico despeinado. Aunque su trato lo desconcierte, cierto es que al de ojos azules siempre le alegra la vida poder pasar su tiempo con el chico escritor. Además que ella ya no es digna para ser la esposa de nadie. Nadie debe de amarla porque es impura. Alguien sucia.

La música de cada tarde suena y es consciente de Ichimatsu ya viene, en cierto modo le tiene algo de envidia porque alguien le cante canciones y la trate la mitad de bien de lo que Karamatsu lo trata solo porque lo quiere y disfruta consentirlo. Ella también soñó alguna vez con enamorarse. Soñaba con un príncipe de dorada armadura que llegaría a salvarla y vivirían felices para siempre. Vaya que si era ingenua. Siendo tan consiente como lo es de que esto es imposible, en el fondo de ella aún guarda una pequeña esperanza. Pero jamás obligaría a nadie a tener que cargar con alguien como ella.

─ ¡Hola Homura-chan! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle!

Ese efusivo saludo tiene la habilidad de llegar en el momento exacto.

─Hola Jyushimatsu-kun

Tan efusivo es el chico que no puede evitar sonreírle y dejarse contagiar un poco por su actitud.

─ ¿Cómo les fue en la escuela hoy?

─ ¡Fantástico! Me divertí mucho ¡Anote muchas carreras! Y amenace con mi bate al tipo que estaba molestando a Ichimatsu-niisan de nuevo…

─ ¡Se supone que ibas a guardar el secreto!

─ ¡cierto trata de olvidar eso Homura-chan! ¡Homura-chan no se lo dirá a nadie!

Ella no pudo evitar carcajearse ante los gestos que el chico de bate estaba haciendo para contarle toda la anécdota. Como siempre que se ríe demasiado entra en ese estado de shock y como siempre el de ojos dorados corre en su auxilio.

El muchacho alegre sí que era una maravillosa dosis de energía solo con estar ahí. Para alguien tan melancólica como se había vuelto ella misma, alguien tan inocente y gracioso era un alivio. Un remedio para los malos ratos.

Él no era consiente pero era una alegría verlo pasar por esa puerta.

Lo extrañaba para que fuera alegre, diferente, espontaneo y efusivo. Osomatsu no era inocente, Ichimatsu no era alegre, Choromatsu era demasiado propio, Karako muy competitiva, Ichiko igual que Ichimatsu y Karamatsu muy doloroso. Nadie podía hacerla reír a ese grado y una pequeña parte de ella imploraba que nadie lo intentara. Había ocasiones en donde el beisbolista le preguntaba sobre ella misma. No quería mentirle ni ocultarle nada, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad.

Le daba demasiada vergüenza y sentía que por buenas personas que fueran, las cosas cambiarían entre ellos si se enteraban de la verdad. Podrían juzgarla. Quererla lejos. Ser excluida de nuevo. En soledad.

─Vamos Homura, _aller à parler un peu avec mon petit Jyushimatsu_ en lo que yo les preparo unos cafés. *

─ ¿No quieres que te ayude?

─ Non, non ve y disfruta de un merecido descanso.

─ ¿Por qué ella si puede tomar descansos sentada con los clientes y le preparas hasta un café sin que te pongas a gritarle en francés?

─ _Parce qu'il est pas inutile exploitée comme vous._ *

─ _patron idiot_.*

─ _Vrac inutile_ *

Homura no pudo evitar reírse sutilmente mientras los veía discutir entre ellos. Siempre era tan divertido y tierno a la vez el cómo era la relación de esos dos.

Finalmente ella se sentó con Jyushimatsu en la mesa que se estaba volviendo costumbre que ambos compartieran. Ahí viendo a todos los que van seguido a disfrutar del ambiente de la cafetería encajar entre ellos y sentada con este chico tan maravilloso, es plenamente consciente de que ahora tiene un lugar al cual pertenecer. Por su lado, el de sonrisa enorme también notó que si podía ver así de feliz a Homura-chan cada que fuera, bien valdría la pena el soportar la curiosidad.

 **YYY**

Finalmente veremos un poco de convivencia de todos los de hasta ahora en la cafetería entre ellos Capitulo 13. Halloween

aller à parler un peu avec mon petit Jyushimatsu- ve a conversar un poco con mi Little Jyushimatsu

Parce qu'il est pas inutile exploitée comme vous- Porque no es una inútil aprovechada como tú. *

patron idiot.- Jefe idiota. *

Vrac inutile- Inútil flojo*

Bueno mis amores ojala hayan fangirleado aunque sea un poco con este lindo progreso el JyushiHomu dios ahora respondo reviews:

KuroEnCuatro: A la mayoría les incomoda jaja Yo igual adoro a Ichiko. La escena no murió! Jajaja Homura es un ángel XD A mi si me gustan pero no como para querer tener una jaja Sip yo igual quiero veinte Karas para llevar. Jajaja tranquila, tranquila mientras dejes review yo encantada. Un saludote! Y mucho amorsh para ti.

Izumi-nyu-FTW: jajajajajaja eres tremenda tan noche siempre jajaja Dios que siempre y cuando dejes review no me molesta la tardanza. Sipi tan kawaii estuvo como para un poco de diabetes. Sabes que te amo y que tus amorsh por mí me halaga y me hace sentir bien. Nos leemos un saludote!

Momokamatsu: Cualquier pena es nula con un Kara sensualote a tu lado. Sipi van lento pero siento que cada progreso es profundo, mas allá de lo físico se están uniendo de forma espiritual. Jaja Bueno eso intento que se vea de ese modo jajaja Un saludo.

Miyu-chin: A medio mundo eso les molesta bastante. Si Kara es un amor. Jaja Ichi es emo pero Kara es convincente jaja Un saludo.

SombraLN: jajajajaja sip a mí me pasa también que mi cuerpo paga las consecuencias. Jajaja Si lo se creó solo en la imaginación. Jajaja Moriremos solas XD Un saludo.

PenguinShoot: jajaja la mayoría de la gente piensa que son terribles jajaja Yo igual conocí a alguien así pero yo ya estoy rehabilitada. Ichi es divino aunque lo niegue jaja Si la moto es un cliché tan sexy que no pude evitarlo, me declaro culpable jajaja De nada ojala también este les haya gustado. Un saludote!

Buu mis amados lectores, espero les haya gustado mucho este capítulo kawaii. Dejen reviews si leen este mensaje para nada sutil XD. Bueno como siempre agradezco su tiempo en leer mis choco-inventos, nos estamos leyendo.¡Shao!


	18. Capitulo 13

Hola mis amados lectores ando ya algo más noche de lo usual por aquí, suelo escribir más temprano pero dios tuve un tiradero de ropa que ordenar y se me fue mi noche en eso y en la mañana me toca sacudir a fondo mi habitación (dios que flojera) jajaja aun así ando emocionada de estar de nuevo por aquí.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo (cada 5 reviews respondo), los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 13. Halloween

Halloween es una tradición muy común de celebrar en occidente.

Salir a la calle disfrazados para pedir el tradicional "Dulce o truco", decorar la casa con calabazas y "cosas monstruosas", tratar de hacer las mejores travesuras o verse aterradores es algo divertido de hacer.

Karamatsu siendo francés como lo es él, tiene una inquebrantable pasión hacia esta celebración.

No era extraño que tuviera todo el lugar decorado, lleno de dulces, y algunos postres y comidas alusivas a estas fechas, Incluso (días antes de la fecha en sí) había convencido a Homura y Osomatsu de usar disfraces. Él mismo lo hacía. Karamatsu ama estas fechas. Vaya que si las ama. Al grado de que considera genial y único para "contagiar del espíritu del Halloween" a sus amigos hacer una fiesta de dicha celebración. A nadie le sorprende que a Kara se le haya ocurrido esta idea. Pero pocos están emocionados de verdad. Jyushimatsu y Homura son el perfecto ejemplo de entusiasmo en estos casos. Karako está emocionada de modelar un disfraz genial y a su vez ver a Ichiko en un disfraz lindo. Osomatsu solo viene por la comida y porque Choromatsu en disfraz es algo que no se perdería. Choromatsu ira porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer y es poco educado rechazar una invitación así. Ichiko ira porque es mejor opción que su común "tolerar a Karako y Jyushimatsu haciendo el idiota emocionados pidiendo dulces mientras ella e Ichimatsu los siguen detrás esperando recibir también algo". Ichimatsu dice que es por lo mismo que su gemela pero todos somos conscientes de que se muere por ver a Karamatsu con otro disfraz; llena días usándolos y esos días ha muerto de sangrados nasales por lo condenadamente bien que se le ven.

Así pues cada uno de los amigos tiene un motivo para ir y cada uno de ellos tiene en mente que debe buscar un disfraz o tener algo apropiado que ponerse. Eso no es fácil más que para Karamatsu, Karako, Osomatsu y Jyushimatsu, que parecen listos para lo que sea. Mientras Homura se sigue sintiendo mal de que sea su jefe quien le regale los disfraces. Él lo hace gustoso y aprovecha para ir a juego con ella, pero a ella sigue resultándole incomodo que sea tan amable. Sin mencionar que Ichimatsu ha andado algo celoso por la situación. Su mirada penetrante la pone nerviosa. Ichimatsu e Ichiko no quieren verse ridículos, ni llamativos. Choromatsu busca algo similar pero sin dejar de demostrar que si le puso algo de empeño a su atuendo y que no tenga aspecto de que lo consiguió a la última hora o se puso lo primero que encontró.

Karamatsu, Oso y Homura anduvieron cocinando esa noche y preparándolo todo. Aunque Kara se los ofreció, ambos se negaron rotundamente a cobrarle horas extras por ayudarlo. Lo hicieron como un favor y Homura dijo que en parte era como pago por los disfraces.

Ichimatsu entre tanto no durmió bien pensando en que tipo de disfraz quería elegir al día siguiente. Uno que no fuera llamativo pero a la vez fuera lo suficientemente lindo como para atraer la atención de cierto hombre de ojos azules. Escoger ropa para sorprender a alguien pero que parezca que no le pusiste empeño es algo muy complicado de lograr.

 **YYY**

Finalmente el día había llegado.

La fiesta seria de noche así que durante el día, todos estuvieron haciendo sus actividades normales y dejando todo listo para la fiesta.

El trio que trabajan en la cafetería estaban algo cansados así que abrieron tarde ese día el local, lo bueno es que en la noche habían dejado casi todo listo por lo que podían permitirse unas horas de sueño, darse una ducha, cambiarse y regresar para dejar todo listo para los invitados.

Mientras la mayoría habían ido a conseguir disfraces juntos, Jyushimatsu no dejaba de saltar de un lado a otro probándose montones de disfraces, Choromatsu por su parte estaba seleccionando con cautela entre los que veía, Ichiko de inmediato se fue a la sección "gótica" mientras Ichimatsu medio la seguía medio buscaba en otros lados aun no muy decido de que debería ponerse. Mientras las lo pensaba más quería desistir de ir. Sin embargo todos sus conocidos irían y el idiota extranjero se pondría todo sensible y delicado solo porque no se había presentado. Es una molestia eso de tener que soportarlo cuando se siente ligeramente ofendido o le rompe ligeramente sus ilusiones.

Nosotros sabemos que aunque Ichi piense o quiera pensar lo cierto es que disfruta mucho pasar tiempo con sus amigos y con Kara. Casi nunca lo invitan a fiestas y es emocionante pero aterrador para su persona, sin mencionar que romperle las ilusiones a Kara le duele porque le duele verlo en ese estado. Además que también se muere por verlo. Siempre tiene ganas de verlo. Esa sensación lo tiene un tanto fastidiado. Más que fastidiarlo es que le aterra y sentir miedo es lo que le incomoda más. Ahora está ahí, totalmente resignado mientras su hermana le elige algo. Ichiko de nuevo, no había necesitado de palabras para comprender que necesitaba ayuda. Ella es técnicamente, la mayor y siempre ha fungido como tal de una forma sutil pero efectiva. Ella es una de esas hermanas mayores que en lugar de consolarte es capaz de golpearte si la desesperas con tu dolor o penosa actitud, y aun así sabe entender tus necesidades a la perfección sin que tengas que estar dando explicaciones de más.

Por su parte Kara estaba en uno de esos pleitos eternos con su mejor amigo idiota y mal trabajador que está fumando esas porquerías baratas de nuevo. Homura como siempre los mira con cierta alegría y a veces, intenta calmar los ánimos, pero Oso vuelve a encenderlos, en este punto ella es plenamente consciente de que el de ojos marrones lo hace totalmente a propósito y que disfruta sobre manera el hecho de poder fastidiar a su jefe unas horas. Aun así le tiene un cariño como pocos. Un tanto ambivalente la forma de actuar del de rojo, pero no menos encantadora.

Finalmente cuando llego el momento ninguno de ellos estaba atento por su pleito.

─ _Moron et un idiot. *_

─ _Que moron patron, ne te fâche pas beaucoup*_

─ _Ce qui ne vous énervez pas moi tellement? Aujourd'hui, nous avons un parti ici et toute la place parient vos cigarettes putain *_

─ _Vous êtes un exagéré*_

─Y tu un insensible cabrón.

Eso último lo había dicho Ichimatsu que acababa de entrar.

─ _Chaton noir, vous regardez belle! *_

A Kara le dejó tan encantado el hecho de que Ichimatsu trajera puesto un atuendo del gato rizón (Chesire). El traje le quedaba a la perfección al de ojos morados lo que al extranjero le hizo sentir algo de gracia, dado que ahora sí que era un chaton noir.

─ _You should see your face right now idiot Kara-kun*_

Se había burlado Karako.

─Siempre tiene cara de idiota

Afirmó en burla Osomatsu.

─Es curioso que lo digas tú, ya sabes con esa cara de tarado que tienes.

Le contestó Ichiko a Oso.

─ Mejor mi cara de tarado a tener cara de estreñido como la tuya y la de Ichimatsu.

─ _Already you wanted your face be so cute my Ichiko! *_

─ ¡Que no soy tuya, loca!

─Estoy rodeado de idiotas

Anunció Choromatsu cuando llegó con su lindo traje de policía. Le hacía ver fuerte y algo apuesto, aunque con lo pulcro que se veía le daba un aire tierno. A Osomatsu le brillaron los ojos con amor y luego con malicia.

─ ¡que guapo y encantador te vez hoy mi príncipe jade!

─Al parecer como hable de idiotas invoque a su líder.

─ ¡siempre eres tan malo conmigo!

─ ¡aléjate unos pasos de mí, pervertido!

─ ¡Oh vamos oficial debería de arrestarme!

─ ¿Eh? ¿De que estas hablando?

─He sido un chico malo.

Informó el de ojos marrones y el de verdes no pudo evitar ponerle atención y ver que tenía un traje de ladrón. Un muy apretado y terriblemente sexy traje de ladrón. El policía sintió como el color se le subía con violencia a las mejillas.

─Debería ser un crimen que ponga esas caritas ante mi oficial.

Dijo acercándose aún más.

─ ¡A-aléjate de mí pervertido!

─A este paso voy a robarte no solo un millón de besos sino también tu virginidad.

El pobre Choro podría ser en estos momentos un oficial de tránsito sin necesidad de usar su cartel rojo, de tan roja que estaba su cara.

─ ¡Loco!

─ _Allez, Osomatsu est un peu plus prudent et calme les feuilles des enseignants pauvres *_

Karamatsu y Choromatsu no hablaban mucho, si bien se caían bien uno al otro no eran particularmente unidos y si embargo Kara era de la admiración de Choro por todo lo que este hacía por Ichimatsu, sin mencionar que pese a lo totalmente doloroso, es una grandiosa persona. Kara por su lado creía que Choro era un muchacho tratando de vivir adecuadamente la vida como un hombre responsable sin ser consciente de que en el proceso se negaba a muchas experiencias, por eso mismo había cosas de él que consideraba adorables para alguien tan estricto. Sin mencionar que es el amor de su mejor amigo y está contento de que lo haga tan feliz sin ser nada aun.

─No te metas donde no te llaman, Kusomatsu.

Le dijo Ichimatsu, quien los hubiera escuchado habría notado que probablemente estaba celoso de nuevo. ¿Cómo no estarlo cuando de quien estás enamorado es tan guapo y buena persona? Comparado con él siempre se sentía inferior aun así, Kara lo trataba como si no hubiera criatura más especial en este mundo. Hoy el sexy extranjero estaba vestido de hombre lobo. En días anteriores se había vestido de pirata, de vampiro, sacerdote, demonio, ángel obscuro y rockero. Dios que si se había visto sensual en todos ellos y no era solo porque lo amará sencillamente sí que era atractivo y sabia como sacarse provecho.

─ _Apparently your kitten jealous cousin*_

─ _Je suis flatté que tant.*_

─Dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí.

─ _Quoi qu'il en soit, aujourd'hui est particulièrement charmant non? *_

─ _It looks cute, but not nearly as cute as Ichiko*_

─ _Elle regarde aussi jolie.*_

Vaya que si lo hacía, estaba vestida de una hechicera, basada en morados, y negros.

─Choromatsu se ve más lindo que ese par de gemelos amargados.

─ ¡Homura-chan también se ve linda hoy! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle!

Homura andaba por ahí vestida de una preciosa margarita gigante.

─Yo creo que todos se ven bien hoy.

Dijo por fin Homura cuando le dio un vistazo a los presentes. Jyushimatsu era un ángel y creyó que eso era lo más apropiado. Karako iba vestida de genio de la lámpara algo que favorecía mucho a su piel algo morena, Ichi de gato, Ichiko de hechicera, Kara de hombre lobo, Oso de ladrón, Choro de policía y ella misma de flor. Aunque era obvio que Osomatsu había elegido ese disfraz a propósito.

Por mientras decidieron sacar la comida de una vez, todos debían de admitir que aunque no fuera la persona más inteligente, Osomatsu era muy buen cocinero. Él se llevaba bien con todos, a todos molestaba y bromeaba con ellos, pero a la única que trataba con más dulzura era a Homura. Prácticamente todos trataban con dulzura a Homura, de vez en cuando Karako bromeaba con ella, lo que provocaba otro par de ojos celosos. Al parecer los gemelos eran muy celosos. Ambos gemelos tenían sus reservas en eso de platicar pero aun así no eran particularmente más ariscos con nadie. Choromatsu es propio y regañón con casi todos, menos con Homura. Karako se comporta _cool_ con todos aunque es particularmente amistosa también. Kara se comporta doloroso como siempre pero también de buen corazón. Jyushimatsu es especialmente cercano a Ichi y Homura, a quienes trata mejor que a los demás, pero de ahí en fuera él es amistoso con todos.

Mientras se la pasan bien, todos ahí fortaleciendo sus lazos, Ichimatsu y Karamatsu no pueden evitar notar lo diferente que es su vida ahora. Antes ambos no tenían muchos amigos y eran solitarios. El local pese a lo hermoso, era también muy vacío. Ahora está bastante lleno y tiene mucha más vida. Kara siempre soñó con tener tantos momentos hermosos con tantos amigos imborrables, mientras que Ichi siempre quiso menos soledad en su vida  
(aunque jamás lo admitirá) ahora gracias a la cercanía del otro, ambos han logrado crear un grupo de amigos muy valiosos.

 **YYY**

Finalmente Kara comenzara a involucrarse en la vida escolar de Ichi de forma directa Capitulo 14. El novio del mafioso

Moron et un idiot. *- Idiota y más idiota. *

Que moron patron, ne te fâche pas beaucoup- Vamos jefe tarado, no te enojes tanto*

Ce qui ne vous énervez pas moi tellement? Aujourd'hui, nous avons un parti ici et toute la place parient vos cigarettes putain *- ¿Qué no me enoje tanto? Hoy tendremos una fiesta aquí y el lugar entero apuesta a tus cigarros de mierda*

Vous êtes un exagéré - Eres un exagerado*

Chaton noir, vous regardez belle! *- ¡Chaton noir, te ves encantador! *

You should see your face right now idiot Kara-kun *- Deberías de ver tu cara de idiota en este momento Kara-kun*

Already you wanted your face be so cute my Ichiko! *- Ya quisieras tu tener la cara tan linda de mi Ichiko! *

Allez, Osomatsu est un peu plus prudent et calme les feuilles des enseignants pauvres- Vamos, Osomatsu es un poco más prudente y deja tranquilo al pobre profesor

Apparently your kitten jealous cousin *- Al parecer tu gatito esta celoso, primo *

Je suis flatté que tant. *- Me halaga que así sea. *

Quoi qu'il en soit, aujourd'hui est particulièrement charmant non? *- Además hoy se ve particularmente encantador ¿no te parece? *

It looks cute, but not nearly as cute as Ichiko. - Se ve lindo, pero ni de lejos tan lindo como Ichiko.*

Elle regarde aussi jolie. *- Ella también se ve linda. *

Bueno mis amores ojala hayan fangirleado aunque sea un poco con este lindo capitulo lleno de amistad y amor, ahora respondo reviews:

hitomi79: jaja más vale tarde que nunca actualizo los jueves por si te interesa.

Guest: jajajaja de nada. Si Homu necesita la alegría de Jyushi en su vida. Si tan lindo y posesivo Ichimatsu.

JAdamsV: ajajaja entiendo las cosas y me halaga como vez la historia. Pero necesito que la vida de los personajes no se vea tan fácilmente. Adoro mandarte saludos jaja Hasta la otra semana.

Momokamatsu: Ojala te haya gustado jajaja Muero de alegría siempre que son tan lindos conmigo jaja que bueno te gusta la forma de Homura jaja Un saludote.

SombraLN: jajaja tu celular te odia. Jajaja seré oradora profesional. A mi igual jaja tan lindos. Son divinos y tan no sé cómo decirlos jajaja los amo igual yo.

Miyu-chin: Homura tuvo la vida más difícil de todos los de este fic. Si si habrá muchos capítulos y escenas de la pareja. Jajaja eso es secreto de estado jaja un saludo.

Buu mis amados lectores, espero les haya gustado mucho este capítulo tierno. (Yo amo dia de muertos y esas cosas) Dejen reviews si leen este mensaje para nada sutil XD. Bueno como siempre agradezco su tiempo en leer mis choco-inventos, nos estamos leyendo.¡Shao!


	19. Capitulo 14

Hola mis amados lectores ando preocupada no tengo luz. Por lo que tuve que ir a casa de mi tío Toño (bueno a su taller de herrería) a conectar la compu porque no tenía pila y por lo mismo el capítulo quedara corto esta semana. Lo siento.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo (cada 5 reviews respondo), los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 14. El novio del mafioso

Ichimatsu nunca ha sido alguien sociable.

Es más se podría decir que es antisocial y que odia/se le dificulta la convivencia con otras personas.

A lo largo de los años esto había dejado de ser una molestia, pues al principio era molestado pero desde que adopto volverse aterrador esos días habían quedado en el pasado.

O así era hasta el día del fracaso.

Lamentablemente una de las cosas que había provocado este fracaso fue mostrar una faceta vulnerable en Ichimatsu. Odiaba en su totalidad haberse dejado tan expuesto pero no pudo evitarlo, aquello había sido un duro golpe para el chico escritor. Como era de esperarse dado su talento, la clara preferencia de Choromatsu-sensei hacia él y su misma personalidad; el muchacho despeinado tenía muchos enemigos.

Una bola de idiotas que siempre andaban envidiosos, no podían evitar irritarlo de vez en cuando, aunque por norma general lo evitaban dado que le tenían miedo. Ahora ese miedo se había esfumado y no había nada que calmara los ímpetus de esos maniacos.

Burlas constantes y acosos, el líder de todo aquello era un estúpido descerebrado que siempre insistía en que Ichi les hiciera sus tareas, dado que este seguía negándose, las instigaciones no cesaban. Jyushimatsu ya había amenazado a más de uno con su bate y estos ya habían dejado de molestar al muchacho de ojos morados, sin embargo aún había idiotas instigando.

Ichimatsu siempre negaba de que le importase o de que le doliese, pero lo cierto era que le hacía sentir demasiado mal. Choromatsu-sensei e incluso Totty habían hecho de todo para calmar a los acosadores pero estos seguían insistiendo. Una cosa que tienen estos tontos es que como son tarados no saben cuándo rendirse.

Ichiko y sus amigas también habían tomado cartas en el asunto aterrorizando a algunos pero el líder no había sido vencido. Al tarado ese había que asustarlo bien. Para Ichiko todo había cambiado cuando de ser solo acoso habían sido golpes. Ichimatsu tuvo un ojo morado verdoso. Fue imposible ocultar hasta con maquillaje, el chico despeinado intento cubrirlo para no preocupar a su madre y más aún para no preocupar a su bien amado Karamatsu, que seguramente habría hecho un arguende enorme y le habría tocado aguantárselo todo dramático y maldiciendo en francés. Aunque era imposible ocultar, y a pesar de querer mantenerlo en secreto dejar de ir a verlo no era una opción. Es lógico que todos en la cafetería lo notaron. Osomatsu como es pregunto directamente que le había sucedido. Cuando se hizo el desentendido causo sin quererlo, la ira del francés. Homura lo cuido con delicadeza. Al comprender que era un tema delicado todos lo dejaron por la paz. Pero a algunos les pareció que no era correcto que el francés no supiera las cosas por lo que, contrario a los deseos de Ichi le dijeron.

Karamatsu pocas veces en su vida había sentido tanto odio y coraje hacia alguien.

Así que siendo tan inteligente como es y tan fuerte, decidió entonces cuidar a su amado, porque si algo sabe hacer es cuidar a quienes ama.

 **YYY**

Una tarde tranquila, saliendo de la escuela Ichimatsu iba custodiado por Jyushi e Ichiko y todas sus amigas. (Osoko, Choroko y Karako) Esto era fastidioso para el pobre muchacho pero nada se le podía hacer, se sentía aún más lamentable dado que sus protectores eran en su mayoría mujeres (incluso Totty y Choro se habían unido pero no eran precisamente intimidantes).

A las afueras de la escuela estaba como últimamente está ahí, Osomatsu. Desde el día que vio a Choro de nuevo (en ese su reencuentro) siempre viene por él a la escuela. Choro suele quejarse de eso pero todos somos conscientes de que le encanta pero es medio orgulloso como para admitirlo, ahora con el leve sonrojo que le aparece siempre que ve al cocinero le reclama por venir a "avergonzarlo" mientras el otro lo saluda con ese típico (y confianzudo) gesto de abrazarlo hasta juntar mejilla con mejilla cosa que hacia refunfuñar al de ojos jades pero aun así no hacia esfuerzo por quitarse.

Tan entretenido estaba viendo esta encantadora escena que miro la motocicleta de un hermoso color azul eléctrico estacionada al lado del camino.

─ _il mio amore_ *

Le susurro por detrás un muy bien vestido Karamatsu, su traje negro con azul y ese sombrero tenía un aspecto a gánster por donde se le viera, llego con toda la confianza a abrazarlo, era extraño mirarlo así además que lo había escuchado hablar francés antes y estaba seguro que lo que dijo no lo había dicho en francés.

─ ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Dijo mientras se alejaba sonrojado.

─ _Vieni per me amava la scuola. Chiunque penserebbe che sto marcare il territorio.*_

─No entiendo nada de lo que dices.

─Casi nunca lo haces.

─Ahora resulta que aparte de perdedor, homosexual.

Dijo el estúpido ese que solía fastidiarlo. Todos sintieron el aire tensarse.

─Aléjate.

Indicó el del bate tensándose.

─ _La mia piccola e tranquilla Jyushimatsu_ *

Indico el francés para con calma esforzarse a llegar hasta el tipo ese al cual le sacaba una ventajosa altura y era visiblemente más fuerte. Además que la actitud del francés estaba intimidando sobre manera al monigote ese.

─Dígame, amable caballero _Quali attività avete con il mio amore *?_

El otro tembló ligeramente antes de responder.

─Y-yo no sé quién seas tú pero los asuntos de ese maricon son…

No pudo terminar la frase cuando de repente Karamatsu lo había levantado con solo una mano sin el menos esfuerzo posible. El otro se meneo y lo maldijo pero cuando empezó a insultar a Ichi, Karamatsu sacó una pistola y se la puso en la cara.

─ _Questo è un avvertimento, la prossima volta che fate qualcosa che voi uccidete me stesso_.*

Todos salieron corriendo y aunque Ichi se enfadó por la actuación aquella, nadie se volvió a meter con el porque, según los rumores era el novio del mafioso.

 **YYY**

¿Quién empezara a ir a la cafetería luego de este incidente? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 15.

Kara hablo en italiano en esta ocasión.

il mio amore- Mi amor

Vieni per me amava la scuola. Chiunque penserebbe che sto marcare il territorio.- Venir por mí amado a la escuela. Cualquiera diría que estoy marcando territorio.

La mia piccola e tranquilla Jyushimatsu- Mi pequeño Jyushimatsu tranquilo

 _Quali attività avete con il mio amore *?_ \- ¿Qué asuntos tiene usted con mi amor*?

 _Questo è un avvertimento, la prossima volta che fate qualcosa che voi uccidete me stesso_.- Esta es una advertencia, la próxima vez que le hagas algo yo mismo te asesinare.

Lamento lo cortito pero de veras estúpida luz. Bueno ahora rápido reviews (lamento si quedan cortitos es que tengo prisa amores, les informo que tengo algo así como un empleo e inicio la capacitación el lunes por lo que no subiré los jueves ya y subo fines de semana) Lo siento. Los amo.

SombraLN: Yo también adoro estas fechas. Kara un biscocho. Si lo hizo, hasta la otra semana saluditos.

Miyu-chin: si kara bien buenote jajaja siii tan lindos jaja un saludo.

Momokamatsu: jajaja si lo se tan perfectas estas parejas jajaja y dios adoro día de muertos con amor inmenso tenía que dedicare algo jajaja ojala este cortito capitulo te haya gustado un saludo.

Izumi-nyu-FTW: hooola claro que te extrañe me sentí abandonada que bueno regresaste jaja si lo se tan lindos jaja nuca cambias un saludote y todo mi amorsh.

JAdamsV: también adoro las fechas, gracias por amar mi trabajo y seré tan fiel! Si sigues dejándome todo tu amorsh yo sigo esforzándome! Los quiero!

KuroEnCuatro: amo estas fechas es lógico me esfuerce tanto jajaja adoro a Kara tan sexy jajaja si vieras la cantidad de imágenes que me baje de +el en estas fechas jajaja XD Oso lo planeo todo jaja ya sabes y si Ichi es una monada un saludote!

Los amo y perdón de nuevo amores, nos leemos hasta el sábado o domingo de la otra semana (deséenme suerte en este nuevo empleo) los amo!

.


	20. Capitulo 15

Hola mis amados lectores lamento tanto no haberme aparecido la otra semana, tuve una serie de complicaciones bien intensas que les contare con más detalle en la despedida y como recompensa esperen pronto que suba dos capítulos para ponerme a mano con el que les debo.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo (cada 5 reviews respondo), los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 15. Poder femenino

Si bien Ichimatsu no estaba precisamente muy contento con respecto a lo ocurrido el otro día, era otra cosa con los demás pertenecientes al grupo de amigos. Osomatsu anduvo bromeando en que días así, recuerda porque hubo una temporada – cuando eran niños- en la que quiso más que cualquier otra cosa ser el ser más amado por Karamatsu. En este punto es plenamente consciente de que con él y solo por él, sería un suke con todas las de la ley. No lo dice, pero es consciente de que Kara también sería un suke solo con él. Choromatsu ahora lo admira más y pareciera que quiere hacerle un club de fans, el cual todos saben que si sería muy enorme. Kara pese a su dolorosa faceta es muy atractivo, de buena personalidad, culto y habilidoso; sin mencionar que es un cliché sexy francés. Ichi arde solo de pensarlo y se nota que anda en esas facetas celosas- posesivas que solo ha demostrado tener con el extranjero. Homura cada vez más siente algo de envidia por Ichi. Jyushi siente su lazo hacia el crecer. Ichiko siente mucha felicidad por su hermano y está tranquila cada vez más por la elección de persona que ha hecho para enamorarse. Karako se siente como una hermana mayor orgullosa y no para de repetir "Yo le enseñé a usar un arma" (lo cual es cierto, le enseño a usar un arma hace un par de años, bajo circunstancias muy pesadas que se sabrán más adelante) Todos los que lo conocen y lo valoran, ese grupo tan íntimo de reunión de la cafetería sentía cosas hacia él, sin embargo también hubo muchos espectadores que no sabían quién era y que gracias a esto deseaban conocerlo.

Como siempre no faltaron las fangirls que jurarían que se dejarían hacer lo que sea que él quisiera hacerles. Mientras ahora envidiaban a Ichimatsu por ser la pareja de semejante bombón. Pero ellas no son en quienes nos centraremos sino, en el grupo de amigas de Ichiko.

Osoko, y Choroko son las únicas dos que no sabían nada de este chico tan guapo. Bueno si sabían que el chico era primo de Karako y el casi novio de Ichimatsu, como que era francés y era dueño de la cafetería que antes le había pertenecido a su abuelito. Pero nada más. Lo cierto era que cuando se enteraron de que Ichi tenía novio y no una novia, no se sorprendieron. Ellas sabían de sus preferencias así Ichi no las dijera porque inconscientemente, Ichi siempre ha tenido algún "crush". Como cuando miraba demasiado al chico buen pintor de la preparatoria, o al buen pianista de la secundaria. El poeta del campamento. Todos ellos eran hombres varoniles, musculosos y atractivos. Al parecer aparte de su fetiche por los artistas también Ichi tenía muy buen gusto. Karamatsu no había sido la excepción a este último detalle, aunque lo extraño es que no sea alguien dedicado al arte. Apasionado como es Ichi en este ámbito es inusual que no haya elegido a alguien relacionado a estos gustos.

Ellas son buenas amigas de Ichiko y Karako. Desde que se conocieron, ambas han sido especialmente unidas y siempre han parecido una pareja. Karako ha dejado claro más de una vez su amor por la chica de ojos morados. Esta sin embargo siempre está negándolo aunque contradictoriamente, siempre está conviviendo y –aunque muera antes de admitirlo- añorando la presencia de la de ojos azules. Por lo tanto Choroko y Osoko sienten que están de más en esta relación a veces. Aun así una cosa era sentirse excluidas de cierta forma y otra muy diferente de verdad ser excluidas.

Sabían de la existencia de la cafetería y del grupo de reunión, más el dúo de chicas antes mencionado jamás las había invitado formalmente ni nada que se le pareciera. Desde que las otras dos mencionadas iban a ese lugar, sentían como claramente había ahora más temas entre esas dos en los que ellas dos no podían ser partícipes. Era terriblemente más incómodo de lo usual. Incluso las preferían todas románticas y melosas a su manera (con Karako siendo afectiva e Ichiko "molestándose" por eso pero sin rechazar las muestras de cariño de la otra) antes que hablando de lo que había pasado en la cafetería. Se sentían ajenas a esa conversación, como si oyeran hablar de un montón de gente perteneciente a la farándula en un programa de chismes.

Lo habrían podido soportar de no haber visto a ese chico tan guapo defendiendo de forma magistral al chico de ojos morados. Eso había sido asombroso, varonil, heroico y sexy de tantas formas que ellas no podrían expresarlas, sin mencionar que, según Choroko "ese muchacho es un seme perfecto, incluso tiene la voz de un seme". Era horroroso no saber mucho sobre el tema y escuchar desde fuera las felicitaciones de un grupo seudo desconocido para ellas, cuando un tipo también muy guapo (el que llevaba tiempo yendo a buscar a Choromatsu-sensei fuera de la escuela) dijo "esto hay que celebrarlo", se quedaron de pie sin saber qué hacer. En un arranque de frustración y movida por una extravagante determinación, Osoko siguió al grupo y Choroko siguió a Osoko, aunque esta última no sin cierta vacilación.

 **YYY**

La cafetería está muy animada hoy.

En lugar del típico café, Osomatsu dijo que prepararía unos cocteles ideales para cada uno así como unas buenas botanas. Nadie se negó.

Mientras las amigas se colaron y se intentaron mezclar en el barullo. Había tanto movimiento ese día que no notaron su presencia. Sin mencionar que no hicieron mucho ruido para poder acercarse, eso y que de momento se quedaron admirando el local, como suele sucederle a la mayoría que llega por vez primera a esa hermosa cafetería. Una vez entraron decidieron acercarse al grupo, que en esta ocasión estaban todos arremolinados cerca del francés.

─Jamás pensé que supieras hablar más idiomas aparte del inglés, japonés y francés.

Indico Ichimatsu algo sorprendido y ligeramente interesado en el tema.

─Bueno por lo general _Je parle habituellement le langage de l'amour*_

Eso provoco una mueca entre fastidiada y divertida de los presentes.

─Sé que no se le nota, _But Karamatsu is someone very cultured_ *

Afirmo su prima.

─Si lo conocieran tan bien como yo, sabrían que el tipo es toda una caja de monerías

Argumento desde la cocina Oso.

─Siempre creí que era un inútil con una buena mano en el café y la música.

Indico el siempre ácido Ichimatsu.

─bueno si quitas que sabe tocar como ocho instrumentos musicales, sabe manejo de armas, defensa personal, conoce de arte, poesía, fotografía, cine y música;  
habla seis idiomas, disfruta bastante de la actuación y de las labores domésticas, entonces si es un inútil.

Respondió un poco presumida Karako. A veces cuando alguien criticaba a Osomatsu y a Karamatsu ella hablaba de esa forma, en su defensa. No podía evitarlo. Sobre todo si es contra Kara.

Eso dejo sin habla a Ichi. Era consciente de que estaba enamorado de alguien muy culto y fuera de su alcance, pero eso era otro nivel. Ahora esto solo hacía más grande la brecha que los separaba.

─ ¿Si sabias hacer todo eso porque nunca me lo has dicho?

Le irritaba sentir esa vulnerabilidad horrible que lo hacía quedar expuesto ante los demás pero no podía evitarlo.

─ ¿Qué no quedo claro con lo de hoy que este hombre haría todo por ti?

Todos voltearon en dirección a la voz femenina que se alzó sobre las demás sin quererlo. Osoko había hablado sin pensar de nuevo y ahora todas las miradas recaían sobre ella.

─ ¿A qué te refieres con…?

─No me salgas con esas preguntas estúpidas Ichimatsu. Ese hombre está enamorado de ti y haría lo que fuera por ti. Tú no terminas de entenderlo o no quieres escucharlo, pero así es. Y creo que todos los presentes te conocemos lo suficiente como para entender porque no te lo ha dicho.

Los demás intercambiaron miradas algo incomodos, pero el cocinero salió a asomarse y sonrió con picardía.

─Vaya si esa mujer me agrada.

Osoko ante esa afirmación se puso un poco colorada y Choromatsu puso una expresión amarga.

─Ella tiene razón, Ichimatsu. Si el tonto ese no te ha dicho cosas como esas es en primer lugar, porque tú mismo no te has terminado de dejar expuesto ante él y segundo, porque ¿Cómo dejar que lo conozcas sin que tú mismo vuelvas a poner esas barreras que los separan, aun mas grandes? Al idiota le ha costado mucho atravesarlas poco a poco como para que por tus miedos e inseguridades vuelvas a cerrarte.

─odio admitirlo hermanito, pero ellos tienen razón.

─Ichimatsu-niisan está asustado pero no debería, Karamatsu-niisan lo quiere mucho.

─Karamatsu-sensei de verdad lo quiere mucho.

─Pocas veces he conocido a alguien que te trate como él lo hace, Ichimatsu.

─Yo no lo conozco muy bien pero se nota que es un seme muy protector de su uke.

Los demás se asustaron un poco con la referencia de Choroko.

Por su parte Ichimatsu se sentía terriblemente idiota con lo que son grandes letras. Siempre quiere que el de ojos azules sea tan parlanchín, alegre y conversador como es usual, sin considerar que a veces esto no ayuda para nada a que se abra realmente. Karamatsu es alguien expresivo, pero usa esa alegría para cubrir sus dolencias, algo parecido a lo que hace Jyushimatsu, pero de una forma menos intensa como este último. Siendo más natural y él mismo, Karamatsu usa esa mascara de dolorosa apariencia para protegerse. ¿La usara para mantener a la gente un tanto alejada algo así como él mismo lo hace? Él sabe que Kara tiene unas barreras respecto a ciertos temas que no disfruta para nada de sacar a colación. Temas que lo dejarían herido si los hablase. Temas que no hablaría de forma sencilla ni con Osomatsu. En este punto es consciente de que el de rojo ha llegado a conocerlo tan bien porque ha estado a su lado todos esos años y le ha tocado estar a su lado cuando Karamatsu atravesaba por estas facetas tan dolorosas para el francés. Karako ha vivido internamente dichas facetas. Ella es sangre de su sangre. Por eso el francés no ha tenido nunca muchas amistades. Tampoco por eso es que ha tenido pareja, se dedicaba a cortejarlos pero no a dejarlos conocerlo de verdad. Con Ichi lo ha intentado, pero es el mismo chico arisco quien le ha puesto las barreras ¿Cómo hablar con él de esos temas si solo conseguirá que el mismo se aleje? Lo único que logra con esto Ichimatsu es confirmar la teoría del francés de que todo aquel que lo conoce de verdad es incapaz de amarlo de forma real.

─Esto es un tema delicado que tendré que hablar con Ichimatsu a solas, aun así gracias por el apoyo. Sobre todo a usted _madame_. _Pourrait l'honneur de connaître votre beau nom?_ *

Aquello había sonrojado a Osoko por segunda vez en el día. No sabía cuál de los dos era más atractivo con su personalidad y físico cada uno, pero sin lugar a dudas ambos podrían fácilmente hacerse de un club de fans.

Ella seria miembro de ambos.

─O-Osoko Onustam.

─Onustam-san _vous avez un beau nom.*_

Dijo el francés mientras le tomaba la mano y se la besaba. Esto dejo anonada a la chica. Totalmente roja.

─Además de un buen trasero.

Indico el de rojo que sonreía de forma despreocupada como siempre.

─ ¡Eres un completo idiota pervertido!

─Oh vamos Choro-kun, no estés celoso. Tú eres la waifu.

─ ¿Celoso? ¿Quién estaría celoso de ti, loco? ¡Además ya te he dicho que no me digas de esas formas tan raras!

─ ¡E-esto es tan sexy!

Grito Choroko con esa expresión pervertida que no puede evitar poner cuando está cerca de una pareja yaoi. De la nada tenía incluso un hilito de sangre corriéndole por la nariz.

─ Y esa de ahí es mi amiga Choroko Nakamura.

La aludida ni se inmutó porque seguía fangirleando con la pareja que hacían Oso y Choro, incluso se había acercado a escucharlos.

─Vaya par de amigas tienes, hermana.

Se burló Ichimatsu.

─No se dé qué te quejas, estas en las mismas.

Dijo mirando al grupo de amigos que se había formado.

Algo en el interior de Ichimatsu se había puesto cálido al ver la escena. Algo en esa escena le recordaba que ahora tenía mucha gente fastidiosa sobre la cual preocuparse y que estos se preocupen por él. Incluidas las fastidiosas amigas de su hermana que ahora deban ese aire de dominarlo todo con su poder femenino. Por las expresiones de estas era consciente de que ahora ellas también serían parte de este grupo.

─ ¿Entonces que idiomas hablas, Kusomatsu?

─Pues francés, español, italiano, latín, inglés y japonés.

Eso hizo temblar un poco al de morado.

─ Si sabes todos esos idiomas ¿Por qué solo usas el francés y japonés?

─Bien, lo cierto es que no me fue difícil aprender el español, Italiano, y latín porque todas son lenguas romances igual que el francés y siendo este mi idioma madre se me hizo más sencillo. El japonés ha sido mi otro idioma madre siendo yo hijo de padres japoneses, por lo que crecí con este y por eso no se le dificulto tanto, pero lo cierto es que a comparación de los otros, me habría costado más trabajo aprenderlo. El que más me costó fue el inglés. Aunque uso el japonés porque es lo que se habla aquí. Pero disfruto mucho de cómo suena el francés y el inglés por eso tiendo a usarlos entre frases aunque en realidad no me haga falta. Sin embargo si hay cosas que no puedo decir en otro idioma pues no en todas las expresiones francesas hay traducciones textuales.

─No importa que idioma uses, sigues siendo el doloroso de siempre.

Kara sonrió con cariño ante aquello.

─ _Pour moi, il est un honneur que vous me voyez toujours le même, peu importe quoi.*_

─No comiences con tus cursilerías.

Ichimatsu sabía que si bien aún no se sentía listo ya casi habían pasado 4 meses desde su encuentro y las cosas han ido lentas y seguirán yendo lentas, pero al menos se dirigían más hacia algo que hacia la nada.

 **YYY**

En un lugar no muy lejos está nuestro amigo de ojos rosas, sentado en un local procesando las ideas. Ichimatsu estaba enamorado de alguien que no era él, ni Choromatsu-sensei, ni el chico de ropa amarilla. No lo había visto ligar con alguien más nunca y las personas solían escapar de él. ¿Ahora de la nada salía un tipo increíblemente sexy como pocos y se convertía en alguien tan importante al grado de devolverle la inspiración al de ojos morados? Suspiro con frustración.

─Estas planeando la siguiente travesura, ¿Mi querido Todomatsu-kun?

Ese tono burlón tenía fastidiado al chico de sombrero, quien solo miro con esa expresión de puchero al dueño.

─No es como si fuera de tu incumbencia, Atsushi.

El atractivo hombre de traje elegante y corbata amarilla, solo lo observo fijamente antes de suspirar con rendición.

─Siempre pensaré que eres un egoísta de bajos instintos, un niño mimado acostumbrado a salirse con la suya, Totty.

─Y tú eres un enfermo de poder no muy acostumbrado a que le digan que no. Somos muy parecidos ¿No te parece?

─A diferencia de ti yo si tengo claro lo que quiero.

Dicho esto salió del local antes de estar cerca del chico de rosa que de nuevo se enfadó mucho por la actitud de ese sujeto. ¡Siempre era lo mismo con él! Más importante aún, lo distraía de lo primordial. Ahora su mente y sus recursos deben dedicarse a una cosa y solo una: quitar del medio de sus planes al amante de Ichimatsu, pues le estorba.

─Creo que va siendo hora de conocer a ese tal Karamatsu.

 **YYY**

En el siguiente capítulo veremos más progresos de nuestro amado OsoChoro.

No, en el siguiente capítulo aun no será el encuentro entre Totty y Kara, ese aún falta un ratito (un par de semanas sean pacientes). Y no, en este universo no existen ni Jyushiko, ni Todoko. (Los conozco y ya se cuáles serían algunas de sus preguntas jajaja)

Je parle habituellement le langage de l'amour- yo suelo hablar el idioma del amor

But Karamatsu is someone very cultured- pero Karamatsu es alguien muy culto

Pourrait l'honneur de connaître votre beau nom? *-¿Podría concederme el honor de saber su bello nombre? *

vous avez un beau nom.- tiene usted un precioso nombre.

Pour moi, il est un honneur que vous me voyez toujours le même, peu importe quoi.- Para mí es un honor que tú me veas siempre como el mismo, no importa que. *

Buu mis adorados lectores, bien ahora les cuento: primero estoy enferma de nuevo y ahora de todo ¡Infección en garganta, pancita y vías urinarias! ¿Es de _really_? Si me enfermo bien seguido, soy bien delicada. Bueno ya no tengo trabajo, lo cierto es que me prometieron muchas cosas que visto lo visto no me convenían o me las hicieron ver de otra forma y no me gustó. Por eso me Salí. Solo dure una semana. Fue bien pesada esta semana, lo cierto es que no siento que fuera productivo, pero así pasa. Bueno Nos estamos leyendo, los amo gracias por sus reviews que respondo ahora y no olviden dejarme otro que me pongo más enfermita si no lo hacen jajaja

Gotti Calavera: la escena fue chistosa me gusto bastante pero lamentablemente no ocurrió. Kara si tiene un arma y sabe usarla. Jajaja Kara habla muchos idiomas asi que en alguna otra ocasión hablara más cosas jaja que bueno que te gusto un saludo.

PenguinShoot: Ya te había extrañado jaja. Qué bueno que tuviste tiempo para comentarme. Kara es hijo único así que el hermano no iba a aparecer jaja. Jajaja sip habla muchos idiomas luego hablara alguno más lo prometo jaja que bueno que sabes italiano. Cómo pudiste leer no, no me fue muy bien pero gracias por los ánimos hermosos. Un saludo.

Momokamatsu: jajaja mi Kara favorito es el músico jaja Lo se fue tan sexy y cabrón. Jajaja lo se lo hice demasiado perfecto se me paso la mano XD. Yo quisiera hablar tantos idiomas pero bueno jajaja si muchas quieren un Kara (yo incluida) Nop, Totty solo aparecerá en la cafetería esporádicamente, hasta muy avanzado el fic es que será parte del grupo por motivos de la trama. Este fic es mi bebé no lo abandonaré tu tranquila por eso regrese con 3 capítulos esta semana jajaja Gracias por los buenos deseos, lamentablemente cómo pudiste leer en mi despedida, no me fue bien pero así es esto. Un saludo.

LaV3nus6: jajaja no mueras el fic aún no termina. Jaja muchas se imaginaron un buen de escenarios por el título jajaja su imaginación estuvo incluso más chida que el mismo capítulo (¿ jajajaja Un saludo.

Izumi-nyu-FTW: Yo sé que no me abandonas, te entiendo perfectamente. Yo también he regresado! Los extrañe tanto! Jajaja sip Kara habla muchos idiomas. Gracias muchas gracias. Mucho amorsh a ti por mi desaparición y cómo pudiste leer no me fue muy bien pero sus buenos deseos han sido maravillosos! Un saludote!

SombraLN: Yo también los odio y si Kara les dio su merecido. Lo siento y gracias por entender. Si fue sexy la escena a mi igual me gustó. Jajaja regreso a mis Jueves amados, y si nos estamos leyendo ahora si la otra semana. Gracias por los buenos deseos pese a que no me fue bien jaja ni modo. Un saludo.

Miyu-chin: jajajaja si fue tan sexy todo jajaja Si los demás cómo pudiste leer en este estaban bien de wow! Jajaja Un saludote.


	21. Poemas sin amor 3

Hola mis amados lectores dios jajaja creí que iba a publicar en estos días el otro capítulo, pero dado que no lo hice pues bien me apuro a escribir esto jajaja lógico, no respondo reviews en este capítulo, porque los respondí en el otro.

Como los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Poemas sin amor 3.

Choromatsu odiaba sobre manera que la gente dijera que lo conoce cuando en realidad no lo hace. ¿Cómo podían afirmar saber cosas de sí mismo que él mismo no notaba? Se supone que nos conocemos a nosotros mismos mejor que a nadie.

Esto era uno de los muchos motivos que hacía de Osomatsu un ser fastidioso desde el punto de vista del de verde.

Juraba conocerlo mejor que él mismo en más de una cosa.

Una de ellas y que tenía especialmente irritado al poeta, era que se sentía crítico experto dando su opinión sobre sus poemas.

Osomatsu solía referirse a ellos como "bonitos, pero cuadrados y sin amor".

Eso hacia hervir la sangre de Choro en formas pocas conocidas y alejarse del cocinero era su opción más lógica. Eso o tacharlo de inculto.

Choromatsu es alguien muy digno de su trabajo y orgulloso de sí mismo. Le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser que alguien que decía amarlo en la forma en la que lo aseguraba el de rojo era triste que precisamente él, quien debería de ser uno de sus mayores fans, fuera quien dijera esas críticas tan crudas sobre su trabajo. Le hacía sentirse decepcionado de cierto modo extraño, no ser completamente perfecto ante sus ojos, siendo que este dice adorarlo.

Aunque se supone que es un profesor de una respetada universidad. Y no cualquier profesor, el profesor más joven de la facultad y uno de los más prometedores. ¡Se ganó la protección del antiguo profesor a base de su talento y trabajo duro! ¿Cómo es que siquiera se atrevía a considerar la opinión de ese pervertido acosador? Era muy tonto de su parte. Eso y que el tipo loco ese no podía amarlo como afirma que lo hace ¿Por qué habría de creerle? A penas se conocen.

 _/Si bueno, si todo esto es cierto, Choromatsu ¿Por qué sigues comparando el poema de hoy con los anteriores para evitar cometer esos errores?/_

Se jalo del cabello con desesperación una vez que notó lo que había estado haciendo toda la tarde.

Es que, aunque jamás le guste admitirlo, es difícil no escuchar de una forma u otra al despreocupado hombre.

Esa sonrisa ligera y traviesa. Su actitud despreocupada ante la vida. Su sinceridad burlona. Su forma entre patán-lindo de ser con quienes quiere. Sus bromas creyéndose superior. Su adicción al juego, licor y los cigarrillos corrientes. Su forma tan real de querer a la gente por quienes ellos son. Su seguridad y confianza en sí mismo. Su forma tan sinvergüenza de ser. Todo él era la representación de alguien con el que es fácil congeniar y por mucho que odie admitirlo, alguien a quien seguir. Es un líder nato. Un líder idiota de pacotilla, pero líder nato en fin y al cabo. Era imposible no tomar en cuenta lo que dice. Lamentablemente 55 por ciento de lo que dice son estupideces y el otro 45, son coqueteos sin sentido dirigidos al "príncipe jade".

Al profesor se le suben los colores al rostro de solo meditar el tema un poco. Ese coqueto loco le tiene un tanto estresado y pensativo de un tiempo para acá de forma involuntaria. Le está poniendo su mundo de cabeza, aun no se lo permite libremente y ya lo tiene alterado de formas que no se imaginó jamás. Suspira frustrado tocándose el puente de la nariz. En estos momentos lo que más necesita para estar tranquilo es un té. Un delicioso té que en el proceso se lleve sus dolencias. Ver la televisión o leer algo, cenar, darse una ducha relajante y dormir es lo que tiene que hacer y no estar batallando con sus poemas, pensar demasiado las cosas es algo que hace muy comúnmente y no le hace ningún bien. Por primera vez en meses sale más tarde de lo usual de su oficina en la universidad y se dispone llegar a casa a descansar, ya está cansado de todo y solo quiere llegar a relajarse.

Tiene la esperanza de que como hoy salió tarde y Osomatsu solo tiene una hora de descanso en la cafetería, no este afuera esperándolo. Es raro ese hábito que ha adquirido el de rojo. Solo está afuera, viéndose sensual y radiante por donde se le mire con esa mirada alegre e insuperable de felicidad apenas cruzan miradas, corre a manosearlo, a bromear con él y llevarlo consigo a la cafetería. Pareciera que sus encuentros son planeados. Odia admitirlo, pero eso parecen citas. Osomatsu parece su enamorado. De solo pensarlo de esa forma sintió algo raro en la boca del estómago. Violentamente se ha vuelto a poner rojo y se detuvo a si mismo antes de otra cosa.

 _/Para ahí los pensamientos extraños Choromatsu, Osomatsu es un idiota que solo está siendo un amigo extraño del tipo de amigo que al parecer solo el idiota ese sabe ser/_

Entonces siguió su camino pese a las confusiones internas que está sufriendo. No lo quiere admitir conscientemente, pero el mantenerse a sí mismo a raya le duele mucho. Le gusta tanto la idea de ser novio de Oso que es un suplicio imaginarse lo contrario. Ser solo amigos. Aunque prefiere decir que solo son lo segundo porque así es menos doloroso y extraño para él. A diferencia de Ichimatsu, que con anterioridad ha sentido atracción hacia personas de su mismo sexo y que su etapa de confusión fue de más joven, cuando apenas tenía unos 12 años (Podría decirse que fue en estas épocas también cuando se volvió más sombrío); Choromatsu nunca antes en su vida se había sentido así hacia otra persona y menos aún, de su mismo sexo. Osomatsu es un manjar visual para cualquiera que lo mire. Es alto, castaño obscuro su cabello (casi negro) ojos marrones tan intensos que parecen rojos, musculoso, con ropas que le favorecen pero no tanto como las de Kara que son ceñidas. Ese rostro regordete y nariz puntiaguda que le da ese aire travieso. Esa sonrisa tan acorde a sus facciones, le da un aire jovial y juvenil. Es terriblemente atractivo. Una tentación incluso para el hombre más macho entre machos. Choro solo quiere regresar a la normalidad, por eso no ver a Oso fuera de la escuela es un alivio. O eso le gustaría. En su lugar siente una sensación amarga cuando no lo ve. Una dolencia en el pecho que prefiere ignorar.

─ ¿Por qué saliste tan tarde hoy? Estuve a punto de ir a buscarte.

Ese gesto ya tan familiar de salir de la nada y hablarle al oído deberían ser lo mismo de siempre para Choro, sin embargo siguen esos gestos alterándolo tanto como la primera vez. Erizado cual gato se aleja como siempre.

─ ¡Te he dicho que no hagas eso, idiota!

─ ¿Lo has hecho?

Dijo con ese gesto de fingida inocencia que el de ojos verdes ya se conocía tan bien.

─ ¡No te hagas el estúpido conmigo!

─ ¿No siempre están diciendo que soy un idiota? Supongo que es normal que si tengo pocas neuronas, entonces yo retenga poca información.

─ Lo curioso en tu caso es que solo olvidas cosas que a ti te conviene olvidar.

─Es una maldición que me aqueja pero vivo con ella. Soy un sobreviviente.

─Un patán demente, querrás decir.

─Bueno a la gente no luchadora como tú, una persona fuerte y decidida como yo los intimida.

─ ¿De verdad?

En este punto Choro dejaba de discutir a grito tendido con el de cocinero porque si no se quedaría afónico. Aquí era cuando comenzaba a ser sarcástico.

─Claro es lógico que tú no comprendas a lo que me refiero en más de una ocasión.

─Oh de verdad odio no haberme dado cuenta de que eras tan culto y yo tan ignorante e inocente.

─Lo ignorante no es tanto problema como lo inocente. Pero tranquilo, el día que tu virginidad sea mía dejaras de serlo.

Tras decir esto le guiño el ojo y se acercó mucho, haciendo ademan de besarlo. El otro por puro instinto saco un libro de entre sus cosas y le pego con este en la cara al de rojo.

─ ¡Príncipe jade siempre estas presumiendo de ser más inteligente que muchos y al final siempre sacas tu lado violento contra mí!

─Yo puedo razonar son seres pensantes como Homura, e incluso con algunos seres semi-humanos como Jyushimatsu, pero con seres como tú no hay dialogo posible ¡es imposible comunicarse contigo! Solo escuchas lo que te conviene.

─No seas tan injusto conmigo, si suelo escuchar cada cosa que sale de ti.

Eso por un momento dejo un poco aturdido al profesor que no dudo en sacudir su cabeza para no dejarse llevar por las palabras de ese loco.

─Si fuera cierto que escuchas no harías la mitad de las cosas que haces.

─Siendo totalmente francos, yo suelo escuchar cada cosa que sale de ti, pero también elijo ignorarlo.

─Eres desesperante.

─Y tu un pajero, pero ese no es el punto. El punto aquí es que si bien yo elijo a que ponerte atención y a que no; tu ni eso. Tú al contrario de mí, no puedes recordar mis conversaciones. Sueles no escucharme en general y no solo selectivamente. Eres tan cruel conmigo.

Eso fue tan honesto y cierto que dejo algo mal a Choro. Él odia que Oso siempre demuestre que lo conoce. Pero lo conoce porque le pone atención. Mientras que él no ha hecho lo propio con el hombre. Se dedica a insultarlo más que a conocerlo. Una parte de él no puede evitarlo, Osomatsu desespera; pero otra parte de él es consciente de que podría hacerlo mejor que eso.

¿Pero hacer mejor que exactamente? No quiere enredarse la cabeza a ese nivel. Apropósito no le ha puesto la atención adecuada porque no quiere tener que lidiar con lo que sea que vaya a surgir de todo aquello. Menos aun con un loco acosador como ese tipo raro de ahí.

Un tanto fastidiado se deja caer sobre un muro para semi-sentarse sobre este.

─No quiero enredarme la cabeza de más.

Eso tomo desprevenido a Oso.

─No sabía que ponerme un poco de atención sería tan enredado ¿Acaso mi nivel tan inferior de palabras te confunde…?

─No estas escuchando de nuevo.

Oso se quedó callado y lo observo fijamente.

─No sé nada de cosas de amor. Sin embargo jamás me he esperado a que quien se enamore de mi sea un desastre humano andante.

─ ¡Hey!

─Pero no creo poder soportarlo. Mi vida siempre esta ordenada. Mis ideas siempre son claras. Mi trabajo siempre es pulcro. Un desastre como tú no tiene cabida en una vida como la mía.

Fue tan real este sentir que al pobre de Oso le dolió el pecho de una forma extraña. El príncipe jade también había puesto sus barreras. Estaba asustado. Era normal dado que jamás había tenido algo parecido a un pretendiente antes. Además de que sus expectativas de amor son bastante extrañas.

─ ¿En qué parte del mundo está escrito que el amor es tranquilidad?

Eso dejo un poco aturdido a Choro, pero cuando Oso noto que estaba a punto de repelar algo puso su mano delante de él indicándole que se callara.

─Príncipe jade yo te dejo hablar todo lo que tú quieres, considero justo que hagas lo mismo conmigo.

Y así lo hizo. El poeta se quedó en silencio.

─Se conocedor de lo que muchos poetas son sabedores: el amor es complicado. Muy pero muy complicado. No esperes comprenderlo fácilmente, ni esperes que sea como tú quieres que sea. Tal vez ahora me veas como lo peor que pudo sucederte y el pretendiente que si dejas que intente amarte solo será tu fin. Pero eso no puedes saberlo sin intentarlo. Simplemente podría yo ser justo la clase de persona que necesitas en tu vida. No está nada mal dejar que el amor voltee nuestro mundo de cabeza. ¿O no?

Haber dicho eso con la expresión tan linda esa que pone cuando su alegría es sincera, mientras pone su sonrisa despreocupada y traviesa es algo que no dejaría a Choro en un buen rato.

─No tienes remedio.

Suspiro haciéndose el tonto, Choro.

─Bueno, en todo caso prometo que algún día no solo pondré de cabeza tu mundo sino a ti mismo también, ya sabes cuando estemos probando alguna posición…

No logro terminar su frase pues el de ojos verdes había vuelto a golpearlo.

─ ¡Eres un estúpido pervertido!

Le grito y salió hecho una furia.

─ay Choro-kun eres tan malo conmigo. ¡Oye vamos a comer algo en un lugar tranquilo! Yo invito.

Sí que a estos dos les espera a un giro de ciento ochenta grados en sus vidas.

 **YYY**

En el siguiente capítulo veremos que se aproxima algo muy interesante. Capítulo 16.

Buu mis amados lectores, espero les haya gustado mucho este capítulo. Esperaba mi horda enardecida por la semana desaparecida pero casi nadie lo noto, llorare, bueno ahora los veré de nuevo los jueves. Dejen reviews si leen este mensaje para nada sutil XD. Bueno como siempre agradezco su tiempo en leer mis choco-inventos, nos estamos leyendo.¡Shao!


	22. Capitulo 16

Hola mis amados lectores dios jajaja se supone que vendría en estos días a publicar pero tuve problemas y me castigaron (23 años y aún me castigan dios) por eso no había podido venir una disculpa.

Como los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

. Capítulo 16. No merezco un feliz cumpleaños

Karamatsu suele ser fanático de los festejos, las fiestas, las convivencias y el divertirse con sus amigos o de disfrutar de un buen baile. Le gusta el cigarro, el licor y la comida. Incluso en más de una ocasión ha tenido oportunidad de ligar (por no decir que prácticamente siempre que va liga).

Adora asistir a toda clase de festejos: bodas, graduaciones, y cumpleaños. Adora celebrar a sus seres queridos cuando es sus cumpleaños. Siempre es detallista, dedicado a la hora de elegir los obsequios, no es bueno eligiendo regalos siempre porque suele tener gustos muy diferentes al resto de la mayoría de las personas, aun así cuando se lo propone sus regalos pueden ser los mejores. Ama el hacerle ver a esas personas que el día que nacieron es importante para él porque esas personas tienen un lugar importante en su corazón.

Más sin embargo odia sus propios cumpleaños.

Nunca ha tenido un festejo que realmente haya disfrutado de corazón en toda su vida. Su familia celebraba grandes eventos el día de su cumpleaños, pero más que ir gente que lo quiere o celebrar su existencia. Estos eran usados como pretextos, como pantallas de humo para demostrar una situación familiar de la que carecen, presumir su situación económica y reiterar su estatus social. También aprovechaban para hacer negocios en medio de la fiesta y para quedar bien con los invitados, como demostrando que se les tenia gran cariño y los tenían en consideración.

Karamatsu siempre debía estar perfecto, menos que eso era inaceptable. Ropa impecable, modales impecables, actitud adecuada, verse lo más importante, elegante, sofisticado e inteligente posible. Quedar como un digno hijo de un hombre de negocios tan importante.

Pese a sus enormes esfuerzos, el alma carismática, alegre, amable y su interés en cosas más artísticas que en política y economía eran la burla de los amigos de su familia. Siempre fue el chico raro y extravagante, en esa clase de círculos ese tipo de cosas son no dignas. Sus padres siempre quisieron a alguien como alguno de sus primos o compañeros de clase como sus amigos para que fuese su hijo. Muchos años Kara intento ser lo que sus padres deseaban. Siempre se esforzó en ello. Incluso cuando tenía un estilo de vida más libre cuando estaba en Japón no desafiaba a sus padres, se había resignado a cumplir con sus deberes y responsabilidades cuando descubrió que la gente no era indiferente a su música.

Siempre habían dicho sus padres que un instrumento musical es algo que ayuda a trabajar ciertas partes del cerebro, ayuda a mejorar la atención y concentración, a algunos les sirve como des estresantes, sin mencionar que algo digno de mención es el tener habilidades artísticas aparte de las deportivas e intelectuales (que tiene de ambas) por lo que sus padres le pagaron a músicos particulares desde una corta edad para que aprendiera a tocar diversos instrumentos. Violín, piano, saxofón, clarinete, Violonchelo, arpa; fueron bajo elección de sus padres pero él solicito dos más bajo su propio criterio: guitarra y batería. Cabe mencionar que no estaban muy emocionados de su petición, pero dado que él era dedicado a todas sus clases, incluidas todas las de idiomas y asistía a todos los clubes que sus padres le habían indicado, consideraron algo sin importancia concederle el gusto con eso.

A la larga se lamentaron de ello, pues había agarrado gusto especialmente por el ultimo instrumento y a estas alturas los ritmos tan clásicos le eran insuficientes, quería probar muchos estilos y ritmos, sabía que no era algo que sus padres aprobarían por eso, impulsado por una fuerza extraña, se dedicó a aprender estos estilos en secreto. Muchos de estos los práctico en un lugar alejado de sus círculos comunes, en un parque bastante lejos de donde vivía, nadie lo reconocía y eso era un alivio. Incluso también a veces los de los puestos o cafeterías le dejaban quedarse a practicar dado que se quedaba bastante tiempo y siempre su consumo era constante. Hasta ese momento a él le gustaba la guitarra pero luego de finalmente aprender nuevos estilos se enamoró de ella. Practicar lo era todo.

Vivir de la música era algo que él quería hacer de todo corazón, pero que nunca se animó a hacer. Pensó que tal vez si bien era su pasión no era tan bueno, pero poco a poco la gente se arremolinaba a su alrededor para verlo cantar y tocar su guitarra. Era glorioso. Finalmente se sentía a gusto consigo mismo. Finalmente era él mismo y no ese muchacho infeliz que debe ser un futuro hombre perfecto.

 _/Aunque finalmente tuve el valor para hacerles frente. Decirles sobre mi amor por la música y mi decisión de no seguir los pasos de mi padre. Por cosas del destino no pude seguir mi ideal, mientras que para mis padres fue el final. El problema que ya habíamos tenido más esto fue demasiado para nuestra relación y termino por romperse a veces pienso que cuando por muy mal que estés siempre puedes estar peor y fue poco después cuando me entere de la muerte de mi abuelito. Cuando Osomatsu me dijo que me había heredado la cafetería no lo dude dos veces y me vine para acá/_

─Hoy estas muy pensativo, Kusomatsu.

Entonces Kara regreso a la realidad y miro a Ichi cerca suyo mirando con su extraña curiosidad que entre parece interés y no. Kara hizo una pose de esas raras que suele hacer antes de responder.

─Yo estoy siempre pensado, _Chaton noir_. _Je suis un homme de grandes pensées philosophiques qui gardent votre esprit_ …*

Antes de lograr terminar el joven de morado le había metido a la fuerza un pedazo de pan, lo que provoco que el francés casi se asfixiara.

─Eres un fastidio, muere maldito.

Decía con voz sombría mientras le enterraba más el pan en la garganta.

─ ¿A quién piensas que puedes engañar?

Pregunto un Osomatsu un tanto irritado. Ichi se detuvo y al hacerlo el de ojos azules finalmente pudo sacarse el pan de la garganta, miro a Oso que lo miraba con esa mirada acusadora y se intimido un poco.

─ _Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles_ *

─No te hagas el idiota, Karamatsu.

El de ceño fruncido ignoro lo mejor que pudo a su amigo y todos miraron atentos la escena.

─Tu cumpleaños es en un par de días ¿No es así?

El otro por toda respuesta se tensó visiblemente.

─ ¿El cumpleaños de Karamatsu-niisan? ¡Suena divertido! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle!

─ ¿En serio? Pues entonces será una ocasión especial para celebrar

Ichimatsu iba a volverle a reclamar que no le había avisado cuando era su cumpleaños, pero se arrepintió de inmediato cuando vio la expresión en la cara del francés, de Karako y de Oso. Estos dos últimos lo miraban preocupados y él lucia mortificado.

─No va a ser necesario

Los que se habían animado ahora lo miraban un tanto extrañados.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

─ ¿Por qué niisan no quiere?

─ ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Kara sonrió lo más fingido posible antes de levantarse.

─ _Ce n'est rien_ * No deben preocuparse.

Se acercó al florero, tomo la rosa de siempre para Ichi, se la entregó.

─Espero verte mañana, _chaton noir. Aujourd'hui, je vais début_ * porque estoy cansado.

─No te preocupes, yo cierro.

Aseguro Oso con una mirada tan solemne que casi nadie le había visto nunca que nadie de los presentes dudo ni por un segundo de que no lo fuera a cumplir. Kara le lanzo una mirada agradecida y a la vez con un mensaje que solo ellos dos podían entender antes de que el extranjero tomara la mano de Ichi, le depositara un beso en esta y saliera por la puerta de la cocina, seguramente yéndose por la puerta trasera para pasar por su motocicleta. Todos notaron que ya no estaba en el edificio porque escucharon el ruido del motor alejándose.

─Dime que le pasa

No era una duda ni una petición. Fuerte y claro, Ichimatsu le había demandado a Osomatsu una explicación. Este suspiro resignado.

─Karamatsu se siente mal al celebrar sus cumpleaños.

Todos se callaron meditando un poco pero Choro decidió hablar para quitar la tensión del ambiente.

─ ¿Eso es todo? Oh bueno, pero pudo decírnoslo, Hubiéramos entendido…

─Yo no dije que no le gustaran, príncipe jade.

─ ¿Entonces…?

─Karamatsu siente culpa cuando celebra sus cumpleaños.

Eso dejó atónito a más de uno y aún más ansioso al de morado.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que culpa? Explícate.

El joven escritor no podía evitar sonar tan exigente en ese aspecto. Oso lo comprendió y no se quejó.

─Mi primo siente que no merece que lo festejen.

Ante la obvia duda de todos, el de ojos marrones decidió que les explicaría la situación.

─Karamatsu es una persona maravillosa en muchos niveles. Un gran amigo, jefe, un gran hombre fuerte y apasionado. Cualquiera diría que con un hijo como él una madre estaría más que satisfecha. Díganmelo a mí. La mía habría hecho de todo por tener un hijo más como él que como yo.

El de rojo se rio ante la ocurrencia y a todos los presentes les resbaló una gota.

─Bueno siguiendo con el tema, es extraño cómo funciona el mundo. Contrario a lo esperado, sus padres son de esas personas que alguien bueno no es suficiente. Más que un hijo parecía que veían sus futuros asegurados teniendo a Kara. Lamentablemente el idiota jamás quiso ser lo que ellos esperaban. Él no se identificaba con esa persona. No era parte de su esencia ser como ellos querían. Como deben de suponer él nunca tuvo mucho amor. Por lógico, no era para menos que sus cumpleaños no fueran nunca lo que él quería. Conforme crecía creía que estaba bien si con eso hacia un poco felices a sus padres. Cuando finalmente decidió seguir su propia vida, digamos que aaammm por decirlo de una forma, las cosas no salieron como se esperaba. Le pasaron una serie de desgracias y termino aquí en Japón. Ahora tiene la idea de que como no fue buen hijo y no estuvo para su abuelo cuando esté enfermo entonces no es digno de que se celebre su cumpleaños. Si me lo preguntan yo creo que es una estupidez, pero hace difícil que me crea cuando por cinco años el único que lo felicito por su cumpleaños era yo.

Sin desearlo, Homura empezó a llorar de forma des consolable. Él único que se le acercó a abrazarla fue Jyushimatsu quien tenía una expresión muy triste en su rostro, era extraño que así fuera cuando todos están acostumbrados a verlo tan contento. Choro se veía realmente afectado. Ichiko se miraba preocupada por Karako quien estaba, por decirlo de una forma, desecha. Ella se sabía la historia pero lo que no podía evitar, era sentirse culpable por el abandono de cinco años que le había hecho a alguien tan vulnerable como su primo. Osoko y Choroko estaban consternadas de que alguien tan amable hubiera tenido una vida tan difícil, y sospechaban que no sabían ni la mitad de cosas que había vivido y sufrido ese pobre hombre mientras crecía. Ichimatsu, por mucho era el que peor estaba.

Él había perdido a su padre. Su padre había muerto en su adolescencia, pero mientras estuvo vivo siempre les demostró lo mucho que los amaba. Para él no había nada más importante que su familia. Lo amaba tal cual era. Incluso Ichi cree que su padre había notado el inicio de sus preferencias sexuales y aun así lo amaba como a nadie. Era su hijo y eso no iba a cambiar nunca. Amaba a su hermana así tal cual era, a ninguno de los dos les habría cambiado nada. Su felicidad era importante para él. Su madre no es cariñosa y es algo exigente, pero los ama e intenta dejarlo en claro a su forma. Siempre gozo de una familia que lo ama, por eso no entiende como él siendo una escoria si tuvo amor en su vida mientras que Kara siendo tan virtuoso nunca lo tuvo. Oso tiene razón. A veces el mundo no tiene sentido. Solo se le imagino así tan roto, como un niño pequeño no deseando que llegara su cumpleaños porque nunca sería divertido para él. Un adulto que creció sintiendo que no había en el mundo la suficiente gente que lo amara como para alegrarse porque estuviera vivo. Estaba en eso cuando una voz fuerte lo levanto de su ensoñación.

─ ¡En lugar de lamentarnos deberíamos hacer algo al respecto!

Dijo Osoko muy decidida, levantándose de su asiento. Todos la miraron con curiosidad.

─ ¿Tu que propones que hagamos?

Oso siempre estaba en sincronía con esa mujer y no pudo evitar preguntar animado.

─ ¡Vamos a darle el mejor cumpleaños de su vida a Karamatsu! Para que vea que hay gente que lo quiere y está feliz de que haya nacido.

Todos se levantaron animados y estuvieron de acuerdo en demostrarle su amor al pobre francés. ¡Karamatsu sabrá que es alguien muy amado ahora! Así no volverá a creer que no merece un cumpleaños feliz.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal estará la fiesta de Kara? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 17. Mi primer cumpleaños feliz.

Je suis un homme de grandes pensées philosophiques qui gardent votre esprit- Soy un hombre de grandes pensamientos filosóficos que mantienen a su mente

Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles- No sé de qué hablas

Ce n'est rien- No es nada

Aujourd'hui, je vais debut- Hoy me voy temprano

Buu mis amados lectores lamento tanto no haber estado en dos semanas, pero de veras que no fue mi intención abandonarlos tanto tiempo. De hecho cada semana hice el capítulo correspondiente, pero al final no podía venir al internet a publicar con calma. Bueno en este capítulo no respondo reviews jaja los respondí ya todos en el capítulo 15. Nos estamos leyendo, no olviden dejar reviews. ¡Los amo!


	23. Capitulo 17

Hola mis amados lectores tengo una anécdota chistosa que contarles al final del capítulo jaja espero se rían mucho como lo hice yo.

Como los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, respondo reviews al final del capítulo (cada 5 reviews respondo), y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 17. Mi primer cumpleaños feliz.

Es un hecho que Ichimatsu está enamorado de Karamatsu. (Aunque prefiera comer tachuelas un mes entero antes que admitirlo o demostrarlo. Incluso cuando se le haría más sencillo que no fuese de esta forma).

Más allá de por todas las habilidades de las cuales goza el francés, está enamorado de Kara porque es una persona que le ha ayudado en este duro camino de recuperar su inspiración y confianza en la escritura. Lo ha ayudado con esa amabilidad, y tolerancia dignas del francés. Tan galante y varonil a la hora de protegerlo y mimarlo. Siempre demostrando que es alguien importante para él incluso cuando el mismo Ichimatsu no valga ni tantito la pena. Por extraño que parezca, Ichi ama a Kara por quien es incluyendo esa faceta tan dolorosa. Si, suena masoquista.

No puede admitirle al extranjero nada de esto, pero escribir sus aventuras juntos es una parte importante en el diario que le regaló. Kara no solo le dio el diario sino le brindo la inspiración para escribir en él. Por eso, involuntariamente tiene mucho en cuenta la opinión del francés. Lo que diga o piense Kara es importante. Tanto así como lo que no expresa. Karamatsu aún guarda muchas cosas celosamente. Se ve que ha tenido una vida difícil. Ichimatsu desea su felicidad más que la suya propia. Ver esa sonrisa en su rostro le hace el día. Un involuntario golpeteo nace en su pecho cuando esa sonrisa tan coqueta y real se forma en esos labios franceses. La ventaja del de ojos azules es que esa sonrisa es parte de su personalidad, mientras él tiene una mueca amarga, Kara tiene esa sonrisa en el rostro casi todo el tiempo. Incluso a través de sus hermosos ojos se le puede notar la amabilidad en el brillo que emana de ellos. Es alguien alegre y encantador.

Teniendo todo esto en cuenta entonces ahora tal vez puedas comprender un poco el dolor del pecho y la horrible, nada grata sensación en la boca del estómago creada por la mueca de dolor y los ojos azules sin vida de su amado. Incluso puedas entender la añoranza de oírlo decir esas frases dolorosas y extrañas.

Desde hace días Kara no ha sido él mismo. Eso ha dejado muy mal a todos en la cafetería, pues le tienen mucho cariño. Sin embargo a nadie tiene tan mal la situación como al joven de ojos morados. Ni siquiera intentar provocarlo para que bromee, o intente alguno de sus coqueteos idiotas ha funcionado. Oso ha intentado provocarlo con sus estúpidos cigarros y tampoco ha tenido ningún efecto. Karamatsu se la ha pasado sentado solo en alguna esquina con alguna bebida con alcohol y sus cigarrillos elegantes mirando a la nada. Kara es un fumador empedernido, pero esto raya en lo extremo. Se ve que recuerda momentos de su pasado. Oso dice que eso sencillamente es lo peor que podría hacer. En más de una fiesta de cumpleaños de Kara fue ridiculizado en público por algún invitado (generalmente de su edad) y recibiendo reprimendas de sus padres cuando no había nadie. Siempre dejando en claro que no estaban orgullosos de él y castigándolo de formas crueles mientras crecía. Solo los sirvientes eran quienes le regalaban algo o lo trataban bien en estas fechas. Cuando conoció a su abuelito, Karako y Osomatsu, fueron ellos quienes le demostraron amor mandándole cartas o llamándolo para felicitarlo. Eran estas las fuentes de alegría para un niño tan melancólico. Ahora que finalmente está lejos de todo eso, son los inevitables recuerdos los que lo mantienen despierto. Se notaba que no lo habían dejado dormir porque tiene ojeras tan grandes que parece un mapache. Oso dice que son pesadillas. Que sus recuerdos lo persiguen de noche y no lo dejan dormir. Que más de una vez Oso ha pasado días en el departamento del francés para calmarlo. Homura afirma que lo escucha despertar en medio de la noche y deambular como alma en pena. Suena exagerado para muchos pero hay personas que de verdad activan sus peores recuerdos cuando se aproximan fechas específicas. Fechas, lugares, palabras, momentos, etc. Homura dice que lo entiende más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Oso tuvo épocas difíciles pero nada comparado a la vida de Karamatsu.

Puedes ver que el sufrimiento de Kara es real y que el de Ichi también, pues últimamente no puede evitar vagar por las calles pensando. Sabe que todo en este cumpleaños debe ser perfecto. Si sale perfecto, finalmente el sufrimiento de Kara será menor. Habrá más recuerdos felices que tristes por primera vez en años. Lo ama y las personas deben de hacer cosas lindas por las personas que aman en sus cumpleaños. Sabe eso y aun así está maldiciendo su suerte desde hace horas.

Osoko se dispuso a organizar la fiesta. Oso llevo a Kara a dormir so pretexto del cansancio de este último. Así les consiguió un día y medio. Los demás se quedaran preparando todo mientras un grupo selecto fue enviado a una misión especial: ayudar a Ichi a elegir el regalo perfecto para Karamatsu.

Oso es la distracción por lo que no pudo acompañarlos, por lo que la indicada para tal misión es alguien que conoce muy de cerca al francés: su prima Karako. Obviamente, Ichiko ira como apoyo moral para su hermano y porque es muy difícil separarla de la de azul (así lo niegue, ella misma es la primera en acompañar a Karako a algo con algún pretexto tonto. El de esta ocasión fue que "No dejaría a su hermanito en las manos de esa loca").

Ichimatsu cree que todo esto es una estupidez pero un "es tu regalo el que debe ser el más significativo. Él lo haría por ti" De Osoko fue suficiente para callarlo. Quiere morir en este preciso momento. Preferiría incluso una muerte lenta y tortuosa antes que tener que estar en este lugar en este momento.

Con Karako brincando de aparador en aparador toda emocionada y enérgica. Diciendo cosas dolorosas en inglés. Alzando las cosas más extravagantes de la tienda asegurando que serían ideales para su primo por motivos extraños "Este suspensorio extra _Big for demonstrating both his sports skills and that he is well proportioned_ *" Ambos gemelos Fukuyama estaban sintiendo vergüenza ajena. Por mucho que odiase admitirlo, Ichimatsu tenía que esforzarse para elegir el regalo de Kara, pero la prima del francés no ayudaba mucho a la situación (que ya de por sí sola era complicada) Hasta que Ichiko desesperada se levantó de su asiento, encarando a su hermano.

─Olvídate de todo lo que está loca te está diciendo.

─ _Oh my love_ , eso ha sido tan cruel…

─El punto es que debes regalarle algo que creas que diga lo que sientes por él sin necesidad de tantas palabras.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa capacidad de su hermana de acertar a lo que necesita o piensa incluso antes que el mismo lo haga. Una vez que quedo aclarado ese punto finalmente Ichimatsu se levantó y camino a paso desinteresado sin expresión alguna hacia una tienda que creía podría tener lo que necesitaba.

 **YYY**

Karamatsu no quiere quedarse en casa a comer mucho y beber unas cervezas con Osomatsu. Aun así este último ha sido muy firme en cuanto a no tolerar estos berrinches. Kara se siente culpable de dejarle todo el trabajo a Homura, pero Oso afirma que estará bien. Sobretodo quedándose a dormir en casa de Osoko. Kara anda todo preocupado pero Oso afirma que solo se está comportando un poco más como una chica normal con amigas mujeres saliendo a convivir con ellas. Nadie sabe qué clase de vida tuvo Homura antes pero todos saben que debió ser horrible, tan o más horrible que la de Kara. Son conscientes de que ella jamás ha disfrutado de cosas como esas. Amigas reales, pijamadas, salir de compras y esas cosas. Aprovechándose de la inevitable amabilidad de Kara ha logrado mantenerlo alejado usando su debilidad por Homura como trampa. Ella ha colaborado en el engaño solo porque es por un buen motivo. Odia abusar de él de esta forma. Lo admira, respeta y quiere mucho como para hacerle una majadería como esas.

─Sabes que no deberías andar todo triste, Kusomatsu.

─No ando todo triste, Osomatsu.

─Oh entonces todos en la cafetería debemos de estar drogados por el humo de tu cigarrillo como para imaginárnoslo.

Por respuesta recibe una mueca.

─Sabes que yo te quiero. Digo entiendo que tus padres no te amaran porque eres un dolor en el culo, pero aun así yo te quiero.

Eso hizo que Kara lo mirara con odio.

─No estoy de humor, Osomatsu.

Osomatsu solo se encoje de hombros antes de tomar un largo trago a su cerveza y mirar la televisión.

 **YYY**

Ha pasado un día y medio.

Oficialmente es el cumpleaños de Karamatsu.

Esto tiene nervioso a más de uno.

La mayoría está listo para todo esto, pero Ichimatsu siente que las piernas le tiemblan. Homura ha convencido a Kara de llegar tarde hoy porque es su cumpleaños y le ha dicho que como no tiene dinero que por lo menos le deje regalarle una mañana tranquila, ya que es lo más que ella puede hacer y que si se lo rechaza la hará sentir mal. Vaya que si lo han manipulado.

Karamatsu Matsuno lo último que desea el día de hoy es tener tiempo libre, pues significa no tener como mantener la mente ocupada. Se sube a su motocicleta con algo de prisa por llegar. Siente alivio cuando finalmente llega a su amada cafetería. Siempre llegar a este lugar le devuelve la tranquilidad. Si pudiera dormiría en ella. Se sorprende cuando no ve las mesitas y el menú que va por fuera. Más aun cuando lee el letrero de _"fermé_ *" en la entrada. Todo es extraño cuando nota que incluso siguen puestas las cortinas que impiden ver a través de las ventanas. Preocupado, se baja antes de la motocicleta. Contrario a su rutina habitual entra por la puerta principal, usando su llave. Todo está inusualmente obscuro y está asustado por Homura.

─ ¡¿Homura-chan?!

De la nada se encienden las luces y salen todos de su escondite brincando alzando las manos.

─ ¡Sorpresa!

Kara jamás había visto nada igual.

Todos sus amigos reunidos en un lugar tan simple comparado con las enormes fiestas formales que organizaban sus padres y tenía que comportarse como el perfecto anfitrión. Decorado con cosas hechas a mano. Serpentina azul, arreglos de globos en forma de estrella del mismo color azul metálico que su moto sobre los cuales había en el centro una imagen de su rostro pegada. Un cartel hecho a mano que decía "muchas felicidades Karamatsu" con letras azules brillantes. Mucha comida y botanas en unas mesas de centro. No muy a lo lejos una mesa pequeña decorada con un arco hecho de madera con diamantina azul y más globos de los de estrellas, que en ella tenía empaques de regalo. No muy lejos había un pastel de tres pisos, con pequeñas guitarras y caritas de Kara para decorar sobre el betún azul, se notaba estaba espolvoreado de esa azúcar que parece diamantina de color azul. Si Osomatsu lo había hecho sabía que sería de su sabor favorito: Chocolate con Moras azules.

Era tan simple. Tan hecho a mano. Tan al gusto extraño de Karamatsu. Tan hecho por y para él. Nunca había tenido una fiesta que fuera tan a su estilo. Nunca se le tomaba en cuenta o sus gustos a la hora de elegir la decoración de su fiesta. Tan hermoso.

Era simplemente perfecto.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan emocionado en su cumpleaños.

─Vamos Kusomatsu, di algo.

Se alzó la voz más gloriosa para el cafetero. Era Ichimatsu, terriblemente bien parecido. Con una camisa a rayas horizontales, negra y morada; una pañoleta negra con una huellita de gatito en la punta de un tono morado, pantalones negros y una encantadora boina negra con una figura de un gato negro en un costado. Y aunque tenía una expresión "fastidiada" la verdad es que estaba adorablemente sonrojado.

─ _J'aime la façon dont vous regardez chaton noir, très français_ *

─Tsk. Estos locos insistieron en que lo usara.

Se había sonrojado notablemente y apartado la mirada pues se sentía terriblemente expuesto y extrañamente se sentía contento del tipo de atención que estaba recibiendo.

─ya, ya tortolos. Luego se agasajan.

─ ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?

Oso abrazo de la cintura a Choro, acercándolo.

─porque mi sensibilidad es solo para ti.

─ ¡Suéltame pervertido!

─ ¿Y te quejabas de Karamatsu e Ichimatsu? Ya sepárense parejitas, hoy es día de Kara.

─ ¡Oh es verdad!

Dijo el de ojos marrones antes de soltar al de ojos verdes y abrazar al de ojos azules ante la mirada atónita de todos.

─Sé que suelo decirte esto para aprovecharme de ti, pero realmente te considero mi mejor amigo. Felicidades

Eso hizo que el francés correspondiera el gesto.

─ _vous êtes aussi mon meilleur ami_ * Gracias

─Ya, ya ahora sepárense par de tortolos.

─jaja no te pongas celosa Osoko, hay suficiente Oso para ti también.

Dijo guiñándole un ojo a la chica. Quien solo le torció los ojos. Choromatsu se puso visiblemente enfadado lo que le pareció adorable a Oso.

─Es mi turno. Tengo poco tiempo de conocerte y ya te admiro. Eres el tipo de hombre que me hace desear conseguir uno igual. Felicidades.

Osoko lo abrazo.

─ Bien, mi turno. Solo diré que por gente como tu es el tipo de seme que cualquier funjonshi quiere conocer. Tu historia de amor con Ichimatsu me ha dado para muchas imágenes. Felicidades.

A todos les resbalo una gota e Ichi se sintió invadido.

─Voy yo. Muchas felicidades Karamatsu-kun eres alguien admirable.

Cuando Choro iba a abrazarlo, Oso lo evito.

─Soy celoso.

Tras esto recibió un golpe doble por parte de ambos.

─Karamatsu-sempai lo respeto y admiro mucho. Es un héroe amable y bondadoso. Hace mucho pensando en los demás y eso es grandioso. Le estaré eternamente agradecida por todo…Felicidades.

Dijo la dulce Homura mientras lo abrazaba. Casi los hace llorar.

─ ¡yo también quiero felicitarte! ¡hustle, hustle! ¡mustle, mustle! ¡Quiero mucho a Karamatsu-niisan!

Abrazo a Kara el dulce y efusivo Jyushi que casi lo rompe.

─si bueno, felicidades y esas cosas, debes cuidar bien de mi hermanito. Cuñado.

Ichimatsu se sonrojo por lo dicho por su hermana y porque finalmente era su turno. Tomo de la mano a Kara y lo arrastro a la parte trasera. ¡Ni loco seria cursi en público!

Una vez afuera un desorientado Karamatsu lo miraría hasta que Ichi le aventara fuertemente algo a la cara.

─ ¿Un regalo?

─Una chuchería que me encontré por ahí. No debes fingir si no te gusta.

Kara lo abrió y se quedó sin habla. Era una hermosa esfera de cristal estilo de nieve, pero en lugar de nieve tenia diamantina azul y una rosa azul en el centro.

Las rosas. Kara las amaba y el azul brillante es su favorito. Ichimatsu lo conocía bien y fue tan adorable en tantas formas que solo pudo ir y atraparlo en un abrazo. Un largo y cálido abrazo. En un principio Ichi repelo un poco, aun así se dejó abrazar. Ichimatsu aprovecho que no se le podía ver el rostro porque lo tenía en el pecho del mayor y se animó a hablar.

─Kusomatsu, quiero que me hables con la verdad.

─Lo intentare.

─ ¿Qué es eso que has estado recordando que te tiene tan mal?

Cuando Kara se tensó, Ichi lo apretó el agarre. El francés respondió al gesto y suspiro pesado. Ichi no alzo la vista porque sabía que eso le dificultaría a Kara el hablar.

─Mis padres….bueno nunca fueron precisamente lo que uno entiende por padres amorosos, se podría decir incluso que eran lo contrario a eso. Mi educación fue estricta. Y en mis cumpleaños pues digamos que nunca me la he pasado bien, aunque supongo que todo eso ya se los dijo Osomatsu.

Ichi se tensó pero no dijo nada.

─Lo sospechaba. Bueno en estas épocas recuerdo muchas cosas. Como la vez que no agarre adecuadamente los cubiertos y como mi padre le había encomendado a mi madre que me explicara cómo usarlos, la culpo por mi incompetencia. Ella puso al fuego de la estufa unas cucharas….luego me amarro a una silla, recuerdo que en este punto comencé a llorar… Las puso sobre mis palmas. No sé cuánto duro pero solo recuerdo que estuve a punto de orinarme encima o vomitar, no lo hice porque sabía que si lo hacia el castigo sería peor. Era mi cumpleaños número nueve.

El de morado retuvo la respiración un momento, sin poder evitarlo sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y tuvo un deseo de vomitar. Eso era horroroso. Doloroso y horroroso. No le sorprende que a Kara le cueste trabajo hablar de esas cosas.

─Pero no hablemos más de esto, es incómodo.

─Lamento haberte preguntado…

─Yo lamento haberte preocupado. Prometo en estos días contarte algunas más cosas, digo lo considero justo.

Ichimatsu se sintió satisfecho. Por fin sabría un poco más del francés. De repente el ambiente fue roto por Osoko, quien entro y los hizo separarse. Se rio disimuladamente.

─Hora del pastel.

Les dijo y ambos salieron tras de ella.

Karamatsu rodeado de todos en esa mesa circular se sintió el más dichoso del mundo entero.

Jamás había tenido un cumpleaños tan hermoso. Ni tanta gente que lo quisiera de verdad.

 **YYY**

En el siguiente capítulo veremos un poco más la relación de Homura y Karamatsu.

Big for demonstrating both his sports skills and that he is well proportioned- grande para que demuestre tanto sus habilidades deportivas como que está bien proporcionado

fermé- cerrado

J'aime la façon dont vous regardez chaton noir, très français- Me gusta cómo te vez chaton noir, muy francés

vous êtes aussi mon meilleur ami- también eres mi mejor amigo

Buu mis adorados lectores, bien ahora les cuento: el martes me quede dormida toda la tarde. Cuando despierto bien asustada porque según yo no había escrito el capítulo y era noche. Prendí la compu vi la fecha y pensé "Tonta escribes hasta mañana jaja" Lo se me asuste jaja Bueno Nos estamos leyendo, los amo gracias por sus reviews que respondo ahora y no olviden dejarme otro jajaja

Izumi-nyu-FTW: Yo también los super extrañe, no tienes idea. Si nuestro Kara se lo merece. Jajaja si pobre Jyushi, Choro habla mal de él. Jajaja que bueno te gusto mucho jaja y gracias por dejarme reviews hermosos un saludote.

: qué bueno que mis capítulos te alegran tanto a mí me alegran sus comentarios tan llenos de buenos deseos y ánimos. Un saludote y si ya estoy mejor.

Miyu-chin: gracias si Kara sabe muchas cosas porque era niño rico y a ellos les dan muchas clases para que sean muy cultos y esas cosas. Un saludo.

Momokamatsu: a mí me alegra el corazón que digas que amas mi fic. Ojala el capítulo haya cumplido con tus expectativas. Jaja Un saludote! Y que bueno amabas el OsoChoro, a mi igual me re gusta.

SombraLN: jajaja es un misterio la relación de Atsushi y Totty jaja por el momento lo es. Jaja siempre habrá de ellos pero cada cierto tiempo. Si kara se merece lo mejor y gracias por los buenos deseos.

Gotti Calavera: ame la escena pero lamento decirte que para el beso aun falta mucho. Pues el beso entre ellos será solo cuando ya sean pareja de forma oficial. Un saludo.


	24. Capitulo 18

Hola mis amados lectores ando tan contenta porque el capítulo anterior ha sido de mis favoritos y aparentemente, les gustó mucho. Este fin de semana mi hermanita cumple quince años así que probablemente, dedicado a ella haga un OS estense atentos la otra semana.

Como los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, respondo reviews al final del capítulo (cada 5 reviews respondo), y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 18. Compañeros de dolor

Homura no había tenido la vida de ensueño. Se podría decir incluso que su vida había sido lo más cercano a una pesadilla.

La muerte de sus seres amados, violencia de todo tipo, desapego emocional y carencias siempre fueron parte de su vida. El dolor era como el cruel recordatorio de que todo era real. Lastimosamente real.

Una vida miserable que solo por cobarde es que nunca se había animado a terminar. Seguia sin comprender que fue lo que la mantuvo viva y cuerda tantos años en ese infierno. A veces cree que podrían ser los recuerdos. Los dulces recuerdos de la gente que la amo y a quienes amaba, la gente que hizo su vida feliz, claro mientras duro.

Ahora en su nueva vida todo se sentía tan único.

Jamás en su vida había tenido amigos.

En esa vida siempre había gente con malas intenciones o egoístas que velaban por sus propias ambiciones. Aun así quería desesperadamente conocer a esa gente que se apoya entre ellos en las buenas y en las malas. Lo había visto montones de veces en diferentes personas. Personas horribles tenían gente a sus lados, incluso esas personas no estaban solas. Mientras ella, solo anhelaba tener por lo menos algo parecido.

Ahora que lo tenía no cabía en felicidad.

Tantas personas valiosas que la quieren y la apoyan, tantos momentos de felicidad y diversión. Un trabajo, una nueva casa muy bonita y pacífica, amigos, tantos amigos. Incluso ahora tenía amigas mujeres. En el ambiente anterior las mujeres estaban tan rotas que preferían romper a otras, si eso significaba salvarse un poco a ellas mismas, otras más llegaron al extremo de disfrutar el dolor de los demás. Era algo muy triste de ver. Era desesperanzador.

Quería tener amigas mujeres como las demás chicas normales.

Una pijamada, salir de compras, tomar un café con las amigas, hablar de ropa, accesorios, maquillaje y zapatos; maquillarse y peinarse unas a otras, tener una charla de chicas hasta la madrugada, llamarse cuando algo interesante ocurriera, cosas que solo las mujeres se pueden contar entre ellas.

Sueños tontos eran donde se escapaba de su horrible realidad y conseguía una vida hermosa y tranquila.

Una vida como la que tiene ahora. Incluso había tenido una pijamada con mujeres y había disfrutado de todas esas cosas. Todas las cuales habían sido gracias a su salvador.

Todo gracias a Karamatsu.

Él le había dado más que un lugar donde vivir y un trabajo, le dio una nueva oportunidad de vivir una vida digna.

Ahora tenía una hermosa meta de vida. Ser algún día, tan buena cafetera como Kara, para poder apoyar a la gente con un placer tan simple y complicado como el café. El francés parecía tener poderes mágicos. Además de su gran habilidad en el café este también gozaba con muchas habilidades que lo convertían en la definición de un hombre capaz del éxito. A pesar de poder ir por ambiciones más grandes, Karamatsu comprendió que en la vida hay cosas que te hacen más feliz que tener placeres económicos y status social. Lo que vale en la vida es aquello que te haga feliz, aquello que te llene de dicha el alma, algo que te de la verdadera felicidad. El extranjero había huido de una vida llena de comodidades pero totalmente llena de exigencias y crueldades, buscando una vida más sencilla y dichosa.

Karamatsu fue capaz de tomar finalmente el toro por los cuernos e irse. Ella nunca tuvo el valor. A ella tuvieron que obligarla porque si no por sus propios medios jamás hubiera salido de ahí. Tenía tanto miedo que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Aparte de eso, ella no era capaz de alegrar a las demás personas. Karamatsu se levantó a él mismo tras todo lo que vivió luego cuando finalmente se fue, en su momento ha sido capaz de levantar a muchas personas. Ser alegre y amable, para poder curar a otros. Un hombre extraordinario. Lo admiraba mucho. No solo le decía sensei por que le enseñara el arte del café sino porque era su ejemplo de vida. Él es el ejemplo de que hasta personas tan hundidas como ellos pueden salir adelante y conseguir una vida maravillosa alejada de todo aquello que los lastimaba.

Ella quería ser un poquito más como él.

No la confundan, ella no está enamorada de él ni nada por el estilo, dado que pese a que es tan perfecto en su opinión él es demasiado galante y seductor.

Si le dieran a elegir a ella le gustaría un chico tierno, dulce, alegre y puro. Un muchacho que pese a tener sentimientos de deseo (normales en cualquier humano) sea capaz de no ser alguien maleado. Estaba tan cansada de los hombres sucios que quería uno extremadamente inocente.

Aunque era imposible. Ella jamás seria digna de ser amada. Era un desastre y las piezas rotas de lo que quedaban de lo que alguna vez fue un ser humano. Solo los desechos de la sombra de lo que alguna vez aspiro a ser. No era justo para otra persona cargar con alguien como ella.

Se conformaba con amistad. Jamás pensó ser digna de eso también. Sin embargo, su compañero de departamento pensaba lo contrario. Decía constantemente que era una persona irremplazable para su corazón y que pese al poco tiempo juntos, no se podría imaginar su vida ahora sin ella. Le daba chispa a la casa el tenerla ahí.

Últimamente el vivir juntos se había vuelto pesado.

No porque el fuera majadero o algo malo le hubiera hecho, porque él es incapaz de hacer algo para herirla, sino porque accidentalmente, el que el de ojos azules haya estado tanto tiempo melancólico, inconscientemente le había hecho reabrir heridas.

Dolencias, agonías, lagrimas, eventos que la dejaron tantas marcas tanto en su cuerpo como en su corazón.

Dormir en este punto era un lujo.

A los demás les tenía confianza pero este tema era sencillamente un terreno minado ¿Cómo hablar con los demás de esas dolencias tan horribles que solo podrían escandalizarlos? Si no la rechazaban por su obscuro pasado, seguramente sentirían lastima por ella. Odia la lastima. Ha decidido no preocupar a nadie, pero ella no entiende que cuando le importas a las personas, te pueden llegar a conocer lo suficientemente bien para saber cuándo algo anda mal.

 **YYY**

Karamatsu disfruta mucho la compañía de Homura.

No solo porque es una joven dulce, educada y frágil como pocas, sino porque sinceramente ella es tan parecida a él.

Los dos son los sobrevivientes de un pasado lleno de dolencias. De una vida tormentosa. Ellos habían sufrido cosas que no se deben vivir, y sin embargo ahí estaban: Los dos no eran seres malvados. Muchos en ese tipo de crueldades se pudren poco a poco para poder salvarse. El daño mental es menor si aprendes a vivir con ello e incluso, aprendes a disfrutarlo. Es común que gente que está en circunstancias así terminen siendo personas maleadas. Ellos pueden presumir que vivieron lo que vivieron y aun así ambos habían conservado su humanidad. Su lazo a ella se había iniciado con una empatía que no siente con nadie. Por eso no puede evitar protegerla en el modo en que lo hace. La trata del mismo modo en que le hubiera gustado en que alguien lo tratara cuando lo necesito.

Por esto mismo entiende que no quiera abrirse. A él también le cuesta trabajo. Más que por orgullo o hacerse los desentendidos, es por vergüenza. Uno siente vergüenza cuando cuenta cosas de ese estilo. Te sientes el idiota al que otra persona tiene que consolar. Te sientes tonto y mal cuando vez esa mirada de lastima. "Pobrecito que mala suerte le toco" Esa actitud era un asco. Una patada en el vientre. Una cachetada. Las personas tienden a verte como alguien vulnerable. No ven que vivir con eso y sobrellevarlo es signo de fortaleza. En lugar de sentir lastima deberían de sentir admiración. Querer apoyar al otro sin esa actitud condescendiente. Algo tendría que reconocerle a Karako y a Oso es que jamás se habían comportado así "No te deprimas por eso, eres alguien fuerte. Vamos que esa actitud no te va. Extraño tu personalidad de mierda, ya sabes todo doloroso." Siempre levantándolo con ánimos realistas.

El francés había prometido hablar con Homura pues cierto chico deportista está preocupado y la chica tiene murallas impenetrables para la mayoría. Sobre todo para el chico alegre, pues como Kara ha notado, tienen cierta cercanía. Es obvio que ella no quiera que precisamente él sea quien sepa cosas de su pasado. Cuando alguien te interesa no quieres que sepa cosas que para ti son vergonzosas. Quieres que tenga la mejor imagen de ti siempre. Es por eso que ella ha levantado un muro entre ella y Jyushi. Este último es inocente, pero no tonto y nota que algo está pasando. Está un poco ansioso por saber que es aquello que la tiene tan mal y por eso ha insistido que sea Kara quien hable con ella "Homura-chan te tiene más confianza, Karamatsu-niisan por favor habla con ella. No tienes que contarme que le pasa solo quiero que ella este contenta otra vez" Como tiene una debilidad por esos dos ha decidido hablar con ella para hacerle saber que la apoya.

Están en el departamento, él en la sala y ella en el balcón viendo el atardecer. A la chica le encantan los atardeceres y los amaneceres. Siempre que se presenta la oportunidad admira ambos. Ella ha estado evitándolo pero sabe que en el balcón si se pone en el sitio adecuado la tendrá encerrada. Es un poco patán de su parte acorralarla de esa forma pero no le ha dejado opción.

Con cuidado sale con una botella de cerveza, una silla playera, unas botanas y una taza del café que le gusta a ella, pues sabe que no disfruta de tomar licor. Se posiciona con cuidado afuera haciéndolo parecer casual, pero ella ni siquiera lo nota pues está perdida en sus pensamientos, en silencio se posiciona con su silla de tal forma que bloquea la única salida/entrada.

─Hoy es una tarde particularmente hermosa _Vous ne pensez donc Homura-chan?*_

La muchacha se sobresaltó cuando lo notó.

─Karamatsu-sensei no había notado que estabas ahí.

─ ¿En serio? Al parecer últimamente te pierdes muy seguido en tus pensamientos Homura-chan _Quelque chose qui vous dérange?_

─No, nada.

─Jum que extraño. _Je l'aurais juré efficacement, vous ne l'avez pas senti bien ces jours-ci, mais je pense que je me trompe._ *

Ella se tensó visiblemente y dejo de mirarlo para darle la espalda.

─Supongo que te confundiste.

─Supongo que todos nos confundimos. Porque todos en la cafetería están preocupados por ti.

Ella giro levemente la vista hacia él, cuando el francés lo noto supo que estaba logrando su atención así que jugo su mejor carta.

─ _Vous avez particulièrement concerné la douce Jyushimatsu_ *

Eso dio en el clavo y ella puso esa expresión melancólica de nuevo mientras miraba fijamente a Kara.

─ ¿él te pidió que hablaras conmigo?

El hombre solo asintió con cuidado.

─él no debería preocuparse por alguien como yo. No lo valgo…

─ Pues aunque digas eso, lo que él piensa es muy diferente.

─Si él supiera todo sobre mi sentiría asco.

─Conozco lo suficiente a ese chico como para asegurarte que eso no es algo que él haría.

─Pues debería.

─ ¿En serio?

Ella miro por encima de Kara, pues se veía que estaba incomoda con la conversación. Pero se dio cuenta que estaba atrapada.

─Sensei, déjame ir.

─ ¿De que estas huyendo?

─No estoy huyendo, solo hace frio y quiero entrar.

─Homura-chan sabes que yo estoy aquí para apoyarte.

─Karamatsu-sensei…no me hagas esto…

─ ¿Qué te estoy haciendo?

─Yo no te he presionado a ti.

Eso lo asusto un poco porque ella ya estaba molesta en este punto.

─Homura-chan yo…

─Tú quieres que yo me abra pero no haces lo mismo. No es justo…

En este punto ella lloraba. Él miro al frente a un punto fijo en el cielo.

─Tienes razón. No es justo. Si está bien para ti, te contare sobre mí.

Ella abrió los ojos grandes pero él no la miro.

─Bien mis padres son gente importante, y adinerada; esperaban de mí que fuera un digno hijo capaz de heredar el imperio que ellos habían levantado de la nada, por eso eran tan estrictos conmigo: tenían altas expectativas de mí. Jamás cumplí con esas expectativas. Cada que no cumplía con alguna expectativa o cuando hacía algo inadecuado, recibía un castigo. Me golpeaban, insultaban y me era arrebatado algún privilegio. O duraba encerrado en algún lugar hasta que se tranquilizaban. Era común verme encerrado en el cuarto de escobas largas horas sin comer nada. En cierto punto los empleados se apiadaban de mí y me llevaban comida a escondidas, incluso ellos eran quienes curaban mis heridas luego de algunos de los golpes. Aun siento algo de vergüenza de enseñar mi cuerpo desnudo, tiene demasiadas cicatrices. A veces aun me siento como las piezas rotas de algo en vez de alguien completo.

Ella solo se abrazó a sí misma y comenzó a llorar.

Lo entendía a la perfección.

─ ¿Quién más sabe de esto?

─Bueno, Osomatsu, Karako, y más o menos Ichimatsu.

─ ¿Por qué me lo cuentas a mí?

─Ni Osomatsu con los años de amistad. Ni Karako con el lazo sanguíneo. Ni los poderosos sentimientos que me unen a Ichimatsu harán que alguna vez ellos me entiendan tan bien como tú. Somos compañeros del dolor.

Ella lo comprendió a la perfección. Un compañero en el dolor. Era la primera vez que tenía uno.

─Mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña. A penas si la recuerdo. Mi padre volvió a casarse con una mujer más joven y cruel. A pesar de ser lo más cercano a una madre que he tenido ella jamás pudo amarme. No tenía empacho en golpearme, insultarme o rebajarme a las peores labores. Si me quejaba los castigos eran peores. Cuando mi padre murió nos quedamos prácticamente en la ruina y yo era una adolescente, bueno…..me obligo a… tra-trabajar, para mantenernos a ambas. Era el infierno.

Homura se sintió tan rota como siempre, tan hundida. De pronto unos brazos fuertes la atraparon.

─Tranquila, ahora estás conmigo.

Ella se recargo en el hombre fuerte y por primera vez en muchos años, se sintió protegida.

─No tuve hermanos y esto es casi como tener una hermana menor.

─Yo estaba pensando lo mismo. Esto es casi tan familiar como tener un hermano mayor. Una familia.

─Si, es muy reconfortante.

─No le digas a Jyushimatsu-kun nada de lo que te he dicho. No lo soportaría.

─Eso es algo que solo tú puedes decirle. Tranquila tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Así pasaron el resto de la tarde, ambos llorando. Siendo compañero del otro en algo que nadie más puede entender tan bien como ellos.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara con Jyushi y Homura bajo estas circunstancias? Lo sabremos en el próximo.

 _Vous ne pensez donc Homura-chan?- ¿_ No te parece así Homura-chan?

 _Quelque chose qui vous dérange?_ -¿Algo que te incomode?

 _Je l'aurais juré efficacement, vous ne l'avez pas senti bien ces jours-ci, mais je pense que je me trompe_.- Habría jurado que efectivamente, no te has sentido bien estos días, pero creo que me equivoque.

 _Vous avez particulièrement concerné la douce Jyushimatsu_ \- Tienes especialmente preocupado al dulce Jyushimatsu

Buu mis adorados lectores, ando toda triste tras este capítulo dios. Ojala la relación de estos dos no se preste para malos entendidos (aunque a Ichi le sacaran celitos jaja) Bueno Nos estamos leyendo, los amo gracias por sus reviews que respondo ahora y no olviden dejarme otro jajaja shao

Izumi-nyu-FTW: jajaja sí que bueno que no faltaste a escribir te habría extrañado mucho. Jajajaja no aun no subía capitulo, justo a tiempo! Jaja Nos leemos.

SombraLN: Lo siento pero que bueno que si pudiste leer el capítulo con calma. Jajaja no salió del pastel hubiera sido gracioso. Si kawaii Ichi. Sus padres no eran buenos padres. Homura y él son los dos que peor vida han tenido. Jajaja que bueno que te gusto.

Gotti Calavera: Cuando estos dos tengan sexo te prometo que serán muy creativos jajaja Ojala te haya gustado la relación tan no sé cómo describirla solo que la adoro jaja De nada un saludo.

JAdamsV: si si he estado bien, gracias espero tu igual. Me haces sentir tan bien cuando me dejas reviews tan lindos, que bueno que mi fic sea como la cereza del pastel en un día cargado de sentimientos. Muchos saludos esta semana.

Miyu-chin: que bueno que te haya gustado. Si, Kara tuvo una vida difícil, pero ahora tiene mucho por lo cual estar agradecido. Si Ichi se veía lindísimo. Un saludo.

Momokamatsu: Lo sé a Kara le hacía falta algo así. Si todos lo quieren. Lo sé su momento me hizo fangirlear a mi igual. Jaja yo he escrito un fi casi de tortura y eso pero entiendo a qué te refieres, un fic tan lindo que de repente saque cosas asi es medio más difícil de digerir. Cuando sean pareja tendrá mucho amor siempre y sexo pero eso será más profundo que solo sexo jaja Adoro que pienses que mi fic es entrañable Gracias a ti por los ánimos tan bellos. Un saludo.


	25. Pureza Relativa 3

Hola mis amados lectores ando orgullosa de decir que finalmente he escrito los fic que tenía en mente! Digo aun no hago las demás continuaciones y aun debo un par de fic que serán más largos que un simple OS pero al menos he estado apurándome.

Como los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, respondo reviews al final del capítulo (cada 5 reviews respondo), y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Pureza Relativa 3

Jyushimatsu no se siente bien porque la dulce Homura-chan ha estado triste.

Aun no entiende el significado de que ella lo altere a este nivel, pero si entiende que verla sufrir es un suplicio.

Ella no le cuenta a nadie sus dolencias, es más delante de los demás siempre finge una sonrisa. Sin embargo él es capaz de notar la diferencia entre sus sonrisas reales y las falsas. Homura es tan transparente que duda que alguien del grupo de la cafetería no se haya dado cuenta.

De todos modos el grupo de amigos no ha dicho nada. Saben que es inútil insistir. Jyushi siente que él es más unido a ella, dado que suele ser quien más conversaciones tenga con la chica, pero sabe de sobra que ella confía en Karamatsu más que en nadie. Eso le duele un poco pero comprende que es porque Karamatsu-niisan también tuvo un pasado difícil. Jyushi sabe que Homura-chan debió tener un pasado triste ¿Entonces como comprenderías que de tanto en tanto esta tan triste? Además que también está la primera vez que ella llegó. Tan rota y tan sin vida. Es obvio que ella carga con una gran pena. El dulce deportista quisiera ser la persona en la que más confía ella, la más cercana. No entiende porque tiene la necesidad de que así sea pero la tiene. Ella sin en cambio, a su lado siempre procura estar más contenta que con los demás. Tal vez lo ve como alguien débil que si ella no está bien él no podrá cuidarla o protegerla.

Esto lo tiene bastante frustrado.

El alegre muchacho no es de los que se siente mal con estas cosas, pero esta vez se siente particularmente herido. Últimamente el pobre chico tiene muchas cosas que no entiende. Ha decidido hablar con Ichimatsu-niisan, porque él es alguien muy listo y siempre se da cuenta de muchas cosas que él mismo no nota.

Están esta mañana caminando directo a la Universidad. Ichimatsu ha estado visiblemente más contento. Si que estar enamorado del francés lo tiene de muy buen humor, pensar que al principio se veía tan confundido y alterado por este hecho.

─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Eso tomo un poco desprevenido al de amarillo

─ ¿Eh? ¿Querer de que, Ichimatsu-niisan?

─Pensé que querías decirme algo porque llevas todo el rato mirándome. Se que algo quieres decirme, porque normalmente no estas callado y mirándome.

Eso hizo alegrarse mucho al muchacho animado, pues demuestra lo mucho que Ichimatsu lo quiere a su manera. La gente suele decir que su relación es unilateral y que Ichi tal vez solo lo tolera porque es el único que se le acerca más que porque realmente lo quiera pero, nada más lejos de la realidad ¡Su amigo siempre se preocupa por él! Tan lindo y amable a su forma.

─Ichimatsu-niisan es muy listo siempre ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle!

─Y ¿bien? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

─Bien Ichimatsu-niisan ¿has notado que Homura-chan no ha estado muy alegre últimamente?

─Ah. Así que tú también lo notaste.

─Si.

─Si bueno ¿Y que hay con eso?

─Me preguntaba si tú ¿eres consciente de que Karamatsu-niisan y ella son unidos?

Esto hizo detenerse en seco al chico amargado.

─Si…yo también lo he notado.

─ ¿Y te molesta?

Ichimatsu se puso colorado.

─ ¿Por qué habría de importarme?

─Porque Ichimatsu-niisan ama a Karamatsu-niisan.

─ ¡N-no andes diciendo cosas como esa tan a la ligera!

─ ¿Eh? ¿No lo haces?

─E-ese no es el punto. P-pero volviendo al tema ¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto?

─No lo tengo muy claro…pero me siento extraño.

─ ¿Extraño?

─Si. Respecto a Homura-chan. Ella está triste con frecuencia y no suele contarle a nadie, al único que le cuenta cosas es a Karamatsu-niisan. Y entiendo que le cuente cosas a él, porque él es muy listo y agradable; además que son buenos amigos, él la ha ayudado…pero…no sé...me hace sentir mal de cierto modo.

─ ¿Mal?

─Sé que suena malo de mi parte, pero yo quisiera ser a quien le cuente esas cosas. Quiero que me tenga la misma confianza que a él. Quiero que no me vea como alguien débil y que soy fuerte para resistir todo lo que me vaya a decir. Y no entiendo porque quiero todo eso… estoy confundido.

Ichimatsu escuchó atentamente todas las palabras de su amigo y fácilmente pudo deducir la razón, sin cambiar su expresión neutra aunque ligeramente más interesado Ichimatsu siguió su paso lento mientras respondía.

─Pues tal vez es que ella te gusta.

─Pues claro que me gusta, ella es buena persona ¿O a ti no te gusta?

─Claro, claro es buena y todo eso; pero no me refiero a ese tipo de gustar.

─Entonces ¿a qué te refieres?

─Tal vez ella te gusta del mismo modo que a mí me gusta Kusomatsu.

Esto hizo que el de amarillo se frenara en seco. Ichimatsu se había sonrojado al admitir eso delante de Jyushi pero a veces este lo hacía decir cómo se sentía de forma más textual porque él notaba muchas cosas pero a veces no las entendía del todo y había que aclarárselas. Por eso él había notado que algo extraño le pasa con respecto a Homura, pero no lo ha comprendido del todo.

Mientras el dulce Jyushi se quedó estupefacto pensándolo mucho rato. ¿Gustarle Homura-chan? Ahora si estaba confundido. Cuando a sus amigos les había gustado alguien él de inmediato había notado que algo estaba diferente. Con Ichi aunque este lo negara era obvio verlo, se le notaba a leguas.

─Tal vez no lo habías notado porque es la primera vez que sientes algo parecido por alguien ¿no es así?

Jyushimatsu solo alcanzo a asentir todavía confundido. Ichimatsu también entendía cosas de él sin que necesitará explicarlas.

─No es necesario que te presiones ahora, piénsalo con calma.

─Está bien, gracias Ichimatsu-niisan.

─No sé de qué estás hablando. Yo no hice nada. Vámonos.

─De acuerdo.

Ichimatsu siempre negaba ayudarlo, pero lo cierto es que lo escuchaba atentamente y daba su opinión sincera sobre las cosas. No sería la persona más conversadora del mundo pero es un gran escucha.

 **YYY**

Homura está en la cafetería muy contenta. Ahora que pudo hablar con alguien sobre su vida se sentía mejor al respecto, sonaba idiota pero ya no se sentía sola. Ahora si algo la hería tendría con quien platicarlo. Era bastante confortante.

Ya era la hora de que llegaran los demás. Lo sabía porque Kara se arreglaba ligeramente y buscaba su guitarra para darle la bienvenida a Ichimatsu. Ademas que Osomatsu desaparecía regresando acompañado del acosado profesor de verde. Eran un grupo de enamorados muy alegres. Ella no tenía permiso de enamorarse pero aun así seguía soñando con casarse con un buen hombre que la tratara bien y la amara. Con muchos hijitos propios a los cuales colmar de todo el amor que a ella le falto al crecer.

Inevitablemente Ichimatsu entró con un "Cállate ya, Kusomatsu" aunque se le notaba contento por el recibimiento tan bonito. Como siempre, miro a Jyushi entrar contento detrás del chico de morado. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ella le sonrió hoy de forma más natural que los demás días. Aparte de sentirse mejor, le era inevitable no sonreírle. Él siempre le alegraba las cosas con solo aparecer. Una parte de ella no entiende porque (o no quiere entenderlo porque siente que no es digna de eso) pero solo con verlo le basta. En estos días le costaba no sonreírle aunque no fueran las comúnmente muy sinceras sonrisas que le dedica al menos se esforzaba por siempre tener una sonrisa en el rostro para él. Él es la persona a la que menos quiere preocupar y menos aún quiere que sepa su pasado. El rechazo de él sería peor que de los demás. No entiende porque pero así es. Por eso le es terriblemente doloroso ver que le ha sonreído y él ha girado la mirada, rehuyendo de ella.

Esto la ha dejado terriblemente confundida ¿Hizo algo malo? ¿Se ve mal hoy? Entonces con cierta ansiedad va a revisarse en uno de los espejos, pero no ve nada fuera de lo común. O tal vez es que lo que eligió este día no le queda bien. O solo debe acercarse a saludarlo. Va con paso lento, cuando lo tiene cerca le jala ligeramente de su camisa, para llamar su atención. Cuando él nota esto hace una expresión extraña antes de alejarse rápidamente de ahí.

Todos vieron la escena y lo mal que quedo Homura ahí parada con una expresión tan dolida y confundida en el centro de todo, antes de que Kara pueda llegar a donde ella esta, sale disparada por la puerta de la cocina. Karamatsu la persigue mientras Ichimatsu va detrás de Jyushimatsu.

Él salió del local y está a la vuelta de la esquina.

─ ¿Se puede saber qué demonios fue eso?

─Ichimatsu-niisan…

─Eso fue tan raro y tan grosero, digo eso sería algo que yo haría. Pero tu…

─Lo siento.

─ ¿Qué te sucede?

─Y-yo solo estoy nervioso. Nadie me ha gustado antes y bueno…

Eso hizo que el enojo de Ichi disminuyera.

─Oh bueno, pero eso es normal.

─Y ¿Si yo no le gusto?

─ ¿Por qué no le gustarías?

─Yo no suelo gustarles a las chicas.

Ichimatsu medito eso un momento, su amigo era atractivo para las chicas mientras él era el jugador de beisbol sobresaliente porque cuando era el gracioso Jyushimatsu las chicas perdían el interés. Pero él tampoco era popular entre las chicas bueno no era popular y punto.

─No veo porque eso debe de molestarte ¿Crees que a mí me gusto desde el primer momento Karamatsu? Digo sentí atracción por él pero para que me gustara él tuvo que esforzarse. Aun lo hace, porque sabe que sigo sin sentirme listo para una relación.

─Entonces ¿Qué sugieres?

─ ¿ella te gusta mucho?

Jyushi asintió.

─Bien entonces esfuérzate, conquístala.

Tras estas palabras Jyushimatsu se sintió renovado. Huir no era la repuesta. De nuevo decidió entrar.

─Vamos Ichimatsu-niisan.

─Ella está en la parte trasera con Kusomatsu.

Tras esto entendió que su amigo le había dado permiso de adelantarse, entro al local y sin detenerse a hablar con nadie; se dirigió a la parte trasera.

─ ¡Prometiste que no le dirías nada!

─Y no lo hice, cálmate Homura-chan…

─ ¡¿Entonces que otra explicación tienes tú para que Jyushi se haya enterado de mi pasado?!

─Homura-chan ¿Cómo estas tan segura que fue por eso por lo que Jyushimatsu salió corriendo?

─ ¿Por qué otra razón saldría corriendo así? Todo el que conoce mi pasado me rechaza…

Esto lo dijo menos alterada y más deprimida.

─Yo no lo hice.

─Porque sufriste cosas parecidas. Si no hubiese sido así, tú también me habrías rechazado. No los culpo ¿Quién puede aceptar en su vida a alguien tan impura como yo? Tan rota.

Antes de que el francés pudiera responder la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un preocupado Jyushimatsu del otro lado.

─Yo te aceptaría.

De repente ella volteo y lo miro muy asustada.

─No tienes que decirlo por lastima, digo no te culpo.

─Yo siento muchas cosas por Homura-chan pero lastima no es una de ellas.

Eso la obligo a mirarlo con atención.

─Yo me disculpo si te hice sentir mal hace un momento, estaba asustado.

─ ¿asustado?

─No entiendo muchas cosas y por eso nunca le he gustado mucho a las personas, pero si no le gustara a Homura-chan me haría sentir mal…

─No tienes que preocuparte por eso, tu siempre me has agradado.

El agito la cabeza.

─pero no quiero solo agradarte, yo quiero gustarte.

Ella se quedó de piedra mientras su corazón latía rápidamente contra su pecho.

─Jyushimatsu-kun…

─ ¡Homura-chan me gusta mucho!

Esta confesión la hizo totalmente sonrojado y gritando. Los dejo atónitos a Karamatsu y a Homura; el pobre francés no sabía a donde moverse, pues Jyushi tapaba la puerta por lo que decidió irse lentamente para dar la vuelta a la calle y entrar por la puerta principal.

─Jyushimatsu-kun….

Sintió algo cálido en su interior pero a la vez sintió las cálidas lagrimas recorrerle las mejillas.

─Yo no puedo gustarte Jyushimatsu-kun, no soy digna de gustarte.

─ ¡Yo no sé qué le paso a Homura-chan en el pasado! Pero…lo que si se es que Homura-chan es la chica más linda que he conocido… así que si yo no te gusto ahora no hay problema ¡Yo te conquistare! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle! Así que al menos déjame intentarlo

─Jyushimatsu-kun…

─ ¡Ya veras, Homura-chan! ¡Me ganare tu confianza! No te pido que me cuentes tus cosas ahora, pero sé que en algún momento podrás contarme todo lo que quieras ¡me ganare que tú quieras estar conmigo! Sé que no te sientes lista para algo así todavía, pero no me rendiré para que te guste yo también.

Le dijo eso con tal sonrisa que algo dentro de ella no pudo evitar ir y abrazarlo.

─Eres demasiado bueno para mí…Yo te dije que no valgo la pena. Si aun así quieres intentarlo, no digas que no te lo advertí.

Él asintió efusivo.

─ ¡tranquila! Se lo que hago.

Sin poderlo evitar le correspondió el abrazo. Tal vez él es la persona que le gusta a ella, pero ella aún tiene la barrera que los separa. Por miedo a ser lastimada y lastimarlo, pero eso no significa que él se rendirá ¡él se esforzara mucho para Homura-chan lo quiera y quiera estar a su lado! A su lado ella dejara de sentir que no vale la pena.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara cuando finalmente Totty conozca a Karamatsu? Lo sabremos en el próximo. Capítulo 19. El chico afeminado.

Buu mis adorados lectores, ando toda emocionada por esta pareja ¡esto ha sido tan lindo! Ojala hayan muerto de diabetes como yo, y se animen a leer el conjunto de OS y songfics que hice sobre Karamatsu. Bueno Nos estamos leyendo, los amo gracias por sus reviews que respondo ahora y no olviden dejarme otro jajaja shao

Momokamatsu: También son una amistad poco vista en los fic y que quería explotar en este. Qué bueno que te haya gustado, lo sé son tan... No se cómo describirlos. Un saludo.

SombraLN: Lo se Homura tuvo la vida más difícil de todos los personajes en el fic, pero espero esperes con ansias el amor de Jyushi y ella, para que veas como lento pero seguro ella se ira recuperando! Un saludo.

Miyu-chin: Si una vida súper difícil pero el amor de Jyushi la ayudara. Un saludo.

JAdamsV: Lo sé la amistad entre Kara y Homura es tan profunda. Y Jyushi matara de diabetes porque la quiere y esta dispuesto a todo! Qué bueno que a ustedes también los llena de feels como a mí. Jjajaja me chiveas es que ustedes son tan lindos conmigo que por eso les pongo el mismo cariño al responderles. Un saludote.

Gotti Calavera: Para ambos estar con el otro le es reconfortante, les es más fácil hablarlo entre ellos que con los demás. Si Kara está más que de parte del JyusiHomu, se puede decir que los shippea tanto como nosotras jajajaja Sip Jyushimatsu vendrá al rescate de su dulce Homura! Solo espéralo Un saludo como siempre!.


	26. Capitulo 19

Hola mis amados lectores ando orgullosa de decir que finalmente he escrito los fic que tenía en mente! Oficialmente puedo decir que me falta por actualizar prácticamente nada. Jaja Muchos andan ansiosos de la aparición de Totty espero que no me maten al final de esto.

Como los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, respondo reviews al final del capítulo (cada 5 reviews respondo), y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 19. El chico afeminado

Todomatsu siempre ha sido una persona adorable.

Cuando la gente lo mira ve en él mucho estilo y ternura, incluso lo han llegado a catalogar de homosexual. Se podría decir que de hecho es capaz de mantener relaciones con ambos sexos así que por una parte tienen algo de razón.

Actualmente si alguien en la universidad preguntara te dirían que tal vez siente un interés especial por Ichimatsu, hay incluso rumores sobre de que le gusta o está enamorado de él.

Ichimatsu físicamente no es el tipo de Totty.

Muy sombrío y sin chiste para su gusto. Sin vida, sin estilo, sin dinero, sin gracia. Nada de él podría entrar en la definición de Totty de lo que le gusta en una persona. Aunque siempre lo ha menospreciado (como a la mayoría de gente extraña o que puedan avergonzarlo en público con facilidad) nunca se imaginó que realmente seria alguien de temer.

Una cosa que tiene Todomatsu es que es muy vanidoso. Le encanta ser adulado y ser considerado el mejor en todo lo que hace, por eso es que eligió esta carrera: se le daba terriblemente bien la literatura. No por nada logro ser de los mejores de clase en poco tiempo y en ese mismo lapso de tiempo ya tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano a más de la mitad del salón. Se había incluso, ganado la atención y respeto de Choromatsu-sensei, lo tenía todo para ser el dueño del mundo y de la clase. El mejor. Pero ese estúpido antisocial le tenía que joder la partida. Lo último que el chico afeminado se esperaría era que el tonto gato le ganaría la partida. El muy maldito era chingón en lo que hacía. Tenía talento. Totty pese a tener talento y carisma no tenía lo que hacía falta para competir contra él. Tuvo que empezar a esforzarse de verdad, ya no podía seguir dejando todo a su siempre habilidad para hacer las cosas sin tanta atención, ahora tenía que estudiar y trabajar duro para poder superar a su estúpido rival (él cual ni siquiera estaba a la altura de serlo) sin embargo seguía perdiendo y quedando en segundo.

Siempre en segundo, el tonto no se había ganado el cariño de nadie pero si al menos el miedo y el respeto por su talento. Lo peor fue ver que Choromatsu-sensei lo había escogido como protegido. Él sería a uno que apoyaría pero sus esfuerzos siempre serian para Ichimatsu, siempre Ichimatsu. Lo intentaba e intentaba y seguía perdiendo lastimosamente.

Jamás demostró su frustración o coraje contra del chico, fingía indiferencia. Se tenía que hacer valer de todos modos. Con el paso del tiempo le toco convivir con su némesis en la escuela. Gracias a esto decidió que se lo ganaría como a todos los demás. A los amigos hay que tenerlos cerca y a los enemigos más cerca.

Lo que si es que fue terriblemente difícil lograrlo. Él tipo ese no caía ante ninguno de sus encantos. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que intentar ganárselo como a cualquier fan no funcionaria. Necesitaba una táctica extremista. Totalmente extremista. Fue así entonces que ideo su plan pasa seducirlo. Así es, no le gusta es más se podría decir que le desagrada sobre manera y aun así le ha hecho creer a toda la escuela que esta perdidamente enamorado de él.

No sabe si Ichimatsu lo nota o no, pero al parecer lo tiene sin cuidado. Con el paso del tiempo llego a creer que no funcionaría porque el tipo seguro era tan extraño que no le gustaba nadie. Además las cosas parecían ir a su favor cuando al inseguro gatito le llego la oferta para el concurso. Claro está que estaba emocionado y preocupado en partes iguales, y claro como siempre, Choromatsu-sensei le afirmo que lo ayudaría. Él entró también pero no recibió tanta ayuda de nadie ni levanto las expectativas de todos por todos lados. Pareciera que a este paso también el idiota se había formado un club de fans.

Cuando entregaron los resultados grata fue su sorpresa al ver que había vencido a Ichimatsu. Él había ganado el concurso y no el gato feo. ¡Había derrotado a Ichimatsu en un concurso de esas proporciones! Estaba tan contento. Pero nada lo preparo para el placer que vino después. Ichimatsu en depresión era glorioso. No competía contra él. No recibía atención. No sobre salía. No le ganaba en nada. Sus calificaciones habían bajado y por su acidez la relación con Choromatsu-sensei se agrietaba poco a poco. ¡Odiaba tanto al maldito que verlo así era una alegría! Finalmente dejaría de causarle molestias. Aun le irritaba la actitud de algunos por lamentarlo, pero que medio mundo lo felicitara y ver las muecas de dolor del de morado era algo que no tenía precio. Los que odiaban a Ichi pero le tenían miedo finalmente obtenían un poco de vulnerabilidad de su parte, lo que hacía que comenzaran a molestarlo y eso fue un bonus a la situación.

Lamentablemente nunca hay un final muy feliz y desde hace tiempo Ichimatsu se ve renovado. Dios mío que de nuevo empezaba a ser molestia. Medio mundo notó el cambio. Era como si se tratara de una resurrección. Choromatsu-sensei estaba de lo más complacido. Su prodigio había vuelto a ser un dolor en su trasero. No entendía que podía estar motivando tal cambio, fue por eso que comenzó a preguntarle hasta que él inexpresivo chico se delato a sí mismo como de costumbre y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que estaba enamorado. ¡Enamorado! Eso tenía mucha lógica. Mucha lógica. Un tonto llamado "Karamatsu" había conquistado el corazón del arisco muchacho. ¡Eso lo hizo sentir furia como pocas antes en su vida! Tanto que él intento conquistarlo para que de la nada saliera un fulano y consiguiera lo que él no pudo lograr. Peor aun cuando finalmente iban a golpear al de morado, lo defendió. Fue tan sexy, varonil y raro en tantas formas que no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad. Ese tipo le estorbaba, pues gracias a él es que Ichimatsu se estaba viendo recuperado. Pero él no puede permitirlo. Este tipo tenía que salir de la vida del gato a como dé lugar para que no estorbara en sus planes.

 **YYY**

Esta tarde ha decidido ir con Ichimatsu a donde sea que vaya con el sujeto ese. Sospecha que se va a verlo en las tardes porque más tarde viene un sujeto de rojo por el profesor de verde. El mismo sujeto que llego con el enamorado del de morado el día que lo defendió. Entonces sigue al chico pero no lo hace de forma disimulada pero tampoco es que vaya a su lado, va considerablemente atrás. Para luego de unos pasos se sorprende bastante cuando llega a un lugar muy bonito. Una cafetería con estilo europeo. Entonces escucha una música preciosa acompañada de una voz poderosa cantando en un idioma extranjero, se gira y es testigo de cuando Karamatsu le da la bienvenida a Ichimatsu.

 _/Claro, el tarado lo corteja con música y esas cosas. No me sorprendería que fuese tan cursi que incluso le diera rosas a la buena de cambio/_

Enfadado entra al local. Solo para ser recibido por muchas caras familiares y otras no tanto. Ichimatsu se voltea a obsérvalo intrigado.

─ ¿Totty? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ignorando su pregunta, Todomatsu se planta firme.

─ ¿Quién es Karamatsu?

Es así que el dueño del local alza su mirada curioso, alzando la mano no sin cierta vacilación.

─Yo soy Karamatsu.

─Vengo a hablar contigo

Tras esto Osomatsu entro acompañado de Choromatsu, quien también se quedó intrigado cuando vio a otro de sus alumnos ahí.

─ ¿Totty? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Paso algo?

Este se giró encarando al profesor.

─Vengo a declararle la guerra a Karamatsu porque es mi rival en el amor.

Todos se sorprendieron bastante.

─ ¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

Fue el grito general, en eso miraron como Karamatsu avanzaba a paso peligrosamente serio y lento hacia el menudo chico, que aunque no quisiera admitirlo se sintió muy intimidado por ese hombre tan atractivo (ahora entendía que había visto Ichimatsu en él pero que le había visto el de azul a Ichimatsu seguía siendo un misterio) se puso delante de él, frente a frente, lo miro a los ojos y comenzó a reírse.

─ _Seulement avec un gars comme cela, il est que j'imagine être chaton noir ci-dessus.*_

Comenzó a carcajearse y Osomatsu coreo sus carcajadas.

─ _À un moment donné un gars comme ça me aurait donné que les fesses mignon lui viol, bien que je sois homme déjà engagé et seulement viole l'arrière de Choromatsu-kun_ *

Fue así que el francés comenzó a carcajearse también, mientras Totty se sentía ofendido por haber sido menospreciado de esa forma y los demás se sentían curiosos de qué demonios estarían diciendo ese par de amigos que les parece tan gracioso.

Inflo sus mejillas, irritado.

─ ¡Dejen de reírse de mi par de tontos!

Les grito algo encolerizado.

─Tiene razón, Osomatsu ya no hay que reinos del chico….

─ ¡No soy un chico! ¡Soy un hombre y si no me tomas en serio en cualquier momento te puedo robar a Ichimatsu!

Karamatsu lo observo y cambio su expresión a una sonrisa neutra de esas amables que siempre da incluso cuando no está cómodo con la situación.

─Tiene razón, vayamos a hablar en privado.

Totty se sorprendió ligeramente antes de acompañarlo.

En un lugar muy apartado de los demás Karamatsu se sentó, lo invito a tomar asiento frente a él y encendió su cigarrillo. Para Totty eso había sido todo un manjar visual. Dios mío ¿Cómo podía haber hombres con tanto atractivo sexual saliendo con alguien como Ichimatsu? La vida jamás tendría sentido para él.

─Bien, soy todo oídos _Dites-moi ce qui se passe_?*

Así fue como el chico de rosa dejo su escrutinio en el hombre frente suyo y decidió plantarle las cartas claras. Tenía que caer en su juego. Tenía que ser uno de muchos más que se supiera "enamorado" de Ichimatsu. Con esto tal vez podría agrietar la relación e incluso general dudas.

─Ya te lo dije. Vengo a declararme oficialmente tu rival en el amor.

Tras decir esto esperaba una mala reacción del de enfrente y solo pudo ver que estaba terriblemente tranquilo, lo miraba con tanta intensidad, se sentía tan expuesto. Era como si con verle el rostro pudiera verle el alma. De la nada noto que se alteró e hizo una vista bastante enfadada.

─quiero que ya no se acerque a _chaton noir_.

¡Hurra! Lo había logrado eso es lo que quería escuchar precisamente eso es lo que tanto necesitaba escuchar.

─ ¿aaah por qué? ¿Es que acaso le temes a un poco de sana competencia?

─Usted no es una buena persona.

─ ¿Eh?

─Lo que oyó. Usted es egoísta y está cerca de _chaton noir_ por conveniencia. _Il a une mauvaise énergie autour de vous_ * Muy malas energías.

El chico afeminado por años siempre había mantenido su máscara ante el mundo todos lo adoran y lo creen lindo. Karamatsu es uno de los pocos que sabe que hay detrás de todo. Tiembla y suda frio. Esto está mal, que alguien sepa que hay en él no es bueno. Nada bueno.

─No sé de qué estás hablando…

─Conmigo no tiene que fingir. _Je ne trompe pas_ *

El chico de rosa se agacha tenso, antes de dejar de temblar y alzar la mirada con una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios.

─Te subestime. Eres bueno, muy bueno. He de admitir que es cansado mantener la farsa tanto tiempo.

Entonces Karamatsu se sobresaltó. Ahí estaba el verdadero Todomatsu.

─Creo que con esto, entonces lo he descubierto _J'espère que vous restez loin de Chanton noir ...*_

─ que me hayas descubierto no significa que me alejare de Ichimatsu

─ ¿Q-que?

─El pobre Ichimatsu no tiene casi amigos en la universidad, menos aún tiene amigos en nuestro salón. Seria doloroso para él que su único amigo le dejara de hablar de la nada.

Eso lo dijo con tanta falsa inocencia que el de azul sintió asco, entonces frunció el ceño de verdad.

─Si intentas hacerle algo…

─ ¿De verdad creíste que a mi podrías amenazarme como a ese niardental que asustaste con el truco del arma afuera de la universidad? Ja dame algo de crédito. Tú escúchame a mí: si tú intentas hacerme algo te meterás en graves problemas con Choromatsu e Ichimatsu. Y dudo mucho que puedan creerte que "el dulce Totty" Ha hecho algo malo, sin mencionar que todos vieron la declaración de guerra que te hice. Si supieran que me hiciste daño pensarían que fue por celos y te meterías en problemas.

Karamatsu se sintió de pronto arrinconado. El maldito había resultado ser mejor de lo que espero, frunció el ceño al sentirse impotente. Tenía razón.

─Bueno, ahora me voy. Espero que sepas que no tardare en hacer mi movimiento.

─Y espero que usted sea consciente de que protegeré a _Chaton noir_ a costa de mi vida si es necesario.

Totty sonrió con suficiencia.

─estoy esperando por verlo. Adiosito.

Dijo guiñándole el ojo y retirándose. Kara lo vio despedirse de Choro e Ichi todo tierno como siempre y no pudo evitar enfurecerse. Este tipo no es un rival en el amor real, pero su veneno es peligroso, tendrá que mantenerlo vigilado.

 **YYY**

Más tarde Totty estaba en su local favorito tomando unos tragos y comiendo, pues se lo había ganado ¡Le había declarado la guerra el pobre extranjero! Sin mencionar que había sido un deleite provocarlo. Ese hombre era sexy enfadado, tal vez si con Ichimatsu no avanzaban las cosas podría intentar seducirlo a él. Le resultaría más interesante que seducir a Ichimatsu, sin contar con que es uno de los pocos que ha visto detrás de su máscara. Ha sido el segundo, porque el primero fue…

─ ¿Qué estas celebrando? ¿Finalmente has logrado deshacerte de tu problemita?

─Atsushi. No sé de qué me hablas.

─Totty conmigo no tienes que fingir se perfectamente que quieres que Ichimatsu deje al novio que tiene. Ya sabes, porque te estorba.

─ Claro que me estorba. Estoy enamorado de Ichimatsu y es mi rival en el amor…

─A veces se te olvida con quien estás hablando. Podrás tener engañada a toda la escuela de que amas a Ichimatsu pero yo sé que detrás de ese interés existe un odio y una envidia como pocos. No te gusta, simplemente que es más fácil destruirlo si está enamorado de ti, significa también que podrías manipularlo a tu antojo. Y finalmente ganarle.

─Atsushi me dejas como una mala persona.

─No he dicho nada más que la verdad, pero tú sabes me gusta tu personalidad y a la vez la odio.

Totty lo miro mientras se preparaba para salir, y le sonría pícaramente.

─Cuando te aburras de tus juegos, sabes dónde buscarme.

Tras decir aquello le sonrió y guiño un ojo. A lo que el de rosa solo se enfurruño odiaba que ese tonto lo conociera tan bien, eso y que a veces solo lo distraía de lo fundamental: irse preparando para el ataque.

Todomatsu empezará su plan de juego pronto.

 **YYY**

¿Qué cosas inician ahora que finalmente se termina el semestre? Lo sabremos en el próximo. Capítulo 20. Finales de semestre

Seulement avec un gars comme cela, il est que j'imagine être chaton noir ci-dessus- solo con un chico como este es que me imagino a chaton noir siendo el de arriba.

À un moment donné un gars comme ça me aurait donné que les fesses mignon lui viol, bien que je sois homme déjà engagé et seulement viole l'arrière de Choromatsu-kun- En otros tiempos un chico así me habría dado por violarle ese lindo trasero, aunque ya soy hombre comprometido y solo violare el trasero de Choromatsu-kun

Dites-moi ce qui se passe? *-¿Dime que sucede?*

Il a une mauvaise énergie autour de vous- Tiene malas energías alrededor suyo

Je ne trompe pas- No me engañara

J'espère que vous restez loin de Chanton noir * ...- espero no se acerque a chanton noir*…

Buu mis adorados lectores, sé que muchos me odian porque esperaban a Totty y no creo que les guste que sea un enemigo, de hecho es un villano importante en el fic. Así es, Totty será el causante de muchas cosas feas en este fic y por eso es que les dije que no será parte del grupo. Como pudieron ver para que haga el siguiente movimiento aún falta algo de tiempo así que tranquilos. Bueno Nos estamos leyendo, los amo gracias por sus reviews que respondo ahora y no olviden dejarme otro jajaja shao

Izumi-nyu-FTW: te extrañe mucho que bueno que regresaste. Lo es el tema de Homura es así. Un saludote.

: jajaja que bueno que les dio diabetes el capítulo tenía esa finalidad jajajaaja si lo se Ichi y Kara serán tan lindos jajaja y muchos saludos dulces para ti igual jaja

Gotti Calavera: Lo sé! Jajaja no entendí escribir qué? Pues aquí esta Totty y ojala te haya gustado aunque Totty sea malote. Un saludo.

SombraLN: Lo se tienen un amor puro y dulce. Ya salió Totty ojala haya valido la espera. Un saludo.

Momokamatsu: Si Jyushi es dulzura. Oh gracias que los interprete perfecto, casi no he trabajado con personajes como Jyushi y se me hizo difícil que bueno que haya gustado tanto. Pobre Kara ahí viendo cosas que no debía jaja Lo se esa declaración de Ichi valio tanto! Jajaja ojala Totty te haya gustado. Un saludote.


	27. Capitulo 20

Hola mis amados lectores, tengo problemas así que no seré breve en esta ocasión, les contare los problemas que necesito que lean para que entiendan unas cosas eso será al final del capítulo.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 20. Final de semestre.

Las épocas invernales no tenían de buen humor a Ichimatsu.

Odiaba todo lo que estas representaban.

La nieve le disgusta, le disgusta el ambiente cargado de esa basura de unión familiar, los colores extraños, las luces de mierda, las decoraciones raras. Lo único que le gusta es la comida y las vacaciones durmiendo casi todo el día.

Pero antes de poder disfrutar de lo único que le gusta de estas fechas debe sobrevivir a algo muy pesado: los malditos exámenes finales.

Ichimatsu suspira con pesar. El haber estado deprimido el semestre anterior y principios de este es lo que le había hecho bajar sus calificaciones, por eso ya habiéndose recuperado algo es que sentía que tenía que reponerse para no terminar de forma lamentable este semestre también.

Choromatsu se había ofrecido a ayudarlo, pero el arisco chico se sentía frustrado pues Choro es horrible en esas cosas. Su clase es complicada porque aunque es inteligente siempre se emociona más de la cuenta y siente que cualquiera puede entender sus explicaciones enredosas. Lo que finalmente termina frustrando a más de uno. A Ichimatsu principalmente pues es menos tolerante que la mayoría.

Cada vez que Choro se ofrece, Ichi termina rechazando su oferta. Por lo que en este momento está en un rincón de la cafetería, rodeado de libros. Los mira como si fueran la cosa más aburrida del mundo, pero cierto es que sí que esta estresado y concentrado en ellos. Los demás lo dejan hacer. Sobretodo Ichiko quien dice que mientras Karamatsu no olvide cada cierto tiempo dejarle algo de comer, su hermano estará bien. Los demás no se quedan mucho tiempo pues como la mayoría tiene cosas que estudiar por sus exámenes, solo pasan como media hora a saludar y tomar sus respectivos cafés, para irse. Ichimatsu dice que estudiar en la cafetería sin nadie allí será más sencillo que en su casa, así que se queda. No admitirá que le gusta pasar con Karamatsu un rato a solas y en silencio; como en los viejos tiempos cuando solo eran ellos dos.

─ ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres mi ayuda, _chaton noir_?

─ ¿De que podrías serme útil tú?

Karamatsu se sentó a su lado galantemente, para pasearle la nariz por la mejilla y el cuello hasta acodar sus labios cerca de su oído. Para susurrarle galantemente.

─ _Je peux vous montrer toutes sortes de choses mon doux minou_ *

Ichimatsu se sonrojo y crispo antes de alejar su rostro.

─Eso no me ayuda de nada, estúpido.

Karamatsu se rio tan cerca suyo que todo su cálido aliento le hizo cosquillas.

─ _Il a souligné les lumières et qui est un bon moyen d'éliminer le stress_ *

Mientras decía eso con ese tono ronco le pasaba la mano por el muslo.

Ichimatsu tomo uno de sus libros para golpear su mano.

─No estés de pervertido. De verdad necesito que me vaya bien en esta ocasión.

Karamatsu se alejó a una distancia medianamente considerable, cosa que a Ichi le hizo sentir extraño, mientras estaba cerca el golpeteo en su pecho no lo dejaba pero ahora que se aleja no puede evitar sentirse ansioso. Como si tenerlo cerca suyo pese a lo nervioso que lo pone fuera mejor opción que no tenerlo cerca para nada. Se relaja visiblemente cuando ve que solo se estiro por sus cigarrillos. Le da tranquilidad el ver que no lo ofende o no hace que pierda el ánimo de estar con él. Por mucho que no quiera admitirlo, le gusta que el tonto este esté aquí para distraerlo un poco. Karamatsu comprende que no tiene que estar todo el tiempo molestando y se queda a su lado viéndolo estudiar. Tanto en tanto le da algunas ideas o puntos que Ichi finge que no le interesan pero al final las toma en cuenta pues Karamatsu es muy inteligente y culto. Sobre todo en cosas artísticas. Ichimatsu recuerda esas cosas de la cita que tuvieron.

Su cita.

Ichimatsu tendrá grabada en su memoria su cita siempre en corazón y en su alma.

Por las situaciones actuales, no han podido salir de nuevo y eso lo tiene bastante molesto en cierto modo. Lo ve todos los días, diariamente Kara se la pasa coqueteándole, y aun así sigue sintiendo que no es lo mismo. No es suficiente.

─ _Mon chat êtes-vous d'accord?_ _*_

Pregunta Kara al verlo tan distraído y el de morado no puede evitar ponerse rojo por la clase de pensamientos tan estúpidos que estaba teniendo. El rostro del francés es un poema puro de confusión.

─ _Je sais. Ceux-ci ont souligné de temps pour étudier. *_ Ya sé que podría animarte. Un premio.

El otro se hizo bola mientras juntaba sus rodillas en su pecho y en ese ángulo escondía su rostro, ligeramente interesado alzo los ojos lo que le indico al de azul que sus palabras habían sido escuchadas. Eso y que su oferta sonaba tentadora.

─ Te propongo que si terminas tus exámenes con buena calificación yo no abro en la noche buena para pasarla contigo, en una cita.

Esas palabras le dieron justo en su corazón a Ichimatsu.

 _/ ¡Una cita con Kusomatsu! Es precisamente lo que quiero…/_

─Tu propuesta no suena lo suficientemente interesante.

 _/ ¡No digas eso! ¿Por qué demonios no puedo decir la verdad?/_

Ichimatsu mira a Karamatsu mirarlo con intensidad, se pone a temblar ligeramente.

De la nada el extranjero se pone a reír dulcemente.

─Lo cierto es que terminaras haciéndome muy feliz a mi si pasas noche buena conmigo en una cita. En mi familia solía hacerse una fiesta para los empleados, donde generalmente papá y mamá estaban muy ocupados. Me gustaría pasar navidad con alguien importante para mí que ese día solo este conmigo.

 _/ ¡Estúpido! ¿Qué no es capaz de ver que si hace esas sonrisas y me dice esa clase de cosas va a terminar por matarme? Hará explotar mi corazón/_

Se sonrojo violentamente antes de girarse.

─E-eso suena más a un premio para ti que para mí, Kusomatsu. Pero lo hare.

Esa actitud de mierda desinteresada solo provocaba que el corazón del francés latiera con fuerza.

─ _Vous êtes la chose la plus douce dans le monde_ *

Eso siempre hacia que Ichi golpeara de alguna forma al francés que terminaba por reírse con más fuerza.

─Ahora dame algo de espacio que estoy estudiando.

─ ¿Qué te parece si te relajas un momento mientras te preparo algo de comer?

─Generalmente no te veo cocinar tanto como a Osomatsu.

─Bueno, él es particularmente bueno en ello y yo en el café pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos hacer lo que el otro hace, solo que no lo hacemos tan bien como el otro.

─ ¿Seguro entonces que quieres cocinarme algo? No quiero terminar muerto.

El francés le acaricio el rostro coquetamente.

─Ahora que si tienes mucha hambre podríamos comer otra cosa.

Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

─De-deja de hacerte el idiota y tráeme algo de comer.

Como siempre Kara se sonrió terriblemente ante esto y avanzó.

En ese pequeño lapso de soledad Ichimatsu no pudo evitar dar brincos internos ¡pasaría su navidad al lado de Karamatsu en una cita! Dios eso era algo que nunca le había pasado antes. Jamás.

Siempre había pasado las fiestas con su madre y su hermana, a cierta edad Ichiko comenzó a pasar su noche buena con Karako (por más que lo negara era obvio que disfrutaba pasar sus días a su lado) por lo que en este punto solo eran su madre y él. Su madre recientemente había hecho un grupo de amigas (las madres de las compañeras de la universidad de Ichiko) y decía que ellas pasarían las navidades entre ellas de ser que sus hijos tuvieran citas para pasar las noches buenas, como la mayoría de la gente de su edad. Así pues, pasar noche buena en casa de pronto se sintió mal pues hasta su madre quería que hiciera algo más de su vida. Ella estaría muy emocionada cuando finalmente le diera el gusto de no estar.

Además sería un plus cuando supiera que había sacado buenas calificaciones. Se siente estúpido por caer en los juegos del cafetero de esta forma pero no puede evitarlo. Sin contar con que él es muy insistente. Ahora que lo piensa ha sido insistente todo este tiempo y finalmente, ha logrado muchos progresos.

En un principio no podía ni siquiera tenerlo al lado y ahora, si no está a su lado molestándolo o siendo coqueto no puede ni concentrarse. Sí que había perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba.

─ _Chaton noir_ , te he traído algo.

Le pone enfrente un rico plato con lo que parece ser un emparedado de atún con papas fritas. A Ichimatsu le gusta mucho el pescado. Karamatsu sabe hasta eso y él no sabe más que, que le gusta el pastel de chocolate con Mora azul. Lo sabe porque Osomatsu se lo dijo.

Ante su expresión el francés se siente mal, pues cree que seguramente no le ha gustado lo que le hizo.

─Si no es de tu agrado, puedo prepararte un _crossaint_ como los que te hace Osomatsu.

Se ofrece e Ichi nota lo que ha hecho _. /Mierda, siempre les hago eso a quienes me importan. Soy una basura/_

─Claro que me gusta, Kusomatsu solo que me sorprende el hecho de sepas que me gusta el pescado. Me pregunto seriamente si no serás un acosador.

El otro se carcajeo fuertemente.

─ ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si sueles tener en tu bolsa de la escuela restos de tu almuerzo. Generalmente es pescado. Pensé que siempre elegías eso para dárselo a los gatitos que te encuentras en la calle. Pero supe que no era así un día que tenías mucha hambre y comenzaste a comer lo que quedaba en la bolsa.

Ichimatsu se sonrojó violentamente ¡él que pensaba que no era tan obvio en eso de sus sobras de almuerzo en la bolsa!

Karamatsu notó su sobresalto y lo abrazo por los hombros.

─tranquilo que nadie más lo ha notado.

─ ¿estás seguro?

─claro. Para hacerlo tendrían que ponerte la misma atención que siempre te pongo.

Al muchacho arisco se relajó aunque el corazón le latió violentamente. Estúpido Kusomatsu y su maldita manía de quererlo matar de ataques al corazón.

─Eres un estúpido.

─ _Vous pourriez penser que je suis stupide, mais est-ce l'amour que je ressens pour toi émousse mes sens_ *

─No sé cómo soporto tus actitudes dolorosas todos los días.

─Es porque eres mi Karamatsu Boy favorito

Tras esto el chico gato le dio una patada que Kara sintió que en esta ocasión sí que se ganó.

─Si yo fuera tu fan como tú dices te conocería un poco mejor…

Eso último lo dijo muy bajo y algo desanimado.

─ _Chaton noir_ , tú me conoces muy bien.

─ ¿Si?

─mejor que muchos.

─pero no mejor que todos.

Eso se la había salido de forma involuntaria y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se sonrojo de forma violenta.

─N-no es como si yo quisiera…s-saber todo de ti o algo parecido.

Con estas sencillas palabras se ganó ser abrazado por su bien amado con un perfume varonil.

─ _Tu es tellement mignon pour moi est presque impossible de retenir, l'enfer. Vous le rendre plus difficile à chaque fois.*_

─ ¡eres un desvergonzado!

─jajaja bueno si prometes ponerte a estudiar después de esto, _Je vais vous dire des choses que vous vous sentez comme vous le dire.*_

─Está bien. Trato hecho. Pero no respondas en francés.

─Ok. Pregunta.

─ ¿Qué comida es tu favorita?

─Esa es fácil: soy un carnívoro por excelencia ¿Qué no es eso obvio? Adoro la carne.

─Incluso sin hablar en francés eres doloroso.

─jaja bueno, aprovecha tu oportunidad.

─ ¿hay algo en lo que no seas bueno?

─En muchas cosas. Soy muy torpe, por eso no suelo cocinar, es un reto no córtame con los cuchillos. Pero si lo piensas así, hubiera dado mucho de mí para ser un prodigio en los deportes. No solo bueno sino excepcional. Nunca lo fui particularmente, ya sabes como Karako que se le da bien cualquier deporte o Jyushimatsu que es un gran beisbolista.

─Ya veo. Yo tampoco soy fan de los deportes.

─eso es una de las muchas cosas que me gustan de ti, _chaton noir_. Eso y tu curiosidad. Sigue preguntando lo que quieras.

─Tu…. ¿extrañas a tus padres?

Eso fue algo pesado. Ichimatsu pudo ver como los ojos hermosos de Kara se ponían mal con los recuerdos.

─Nunca deje de amarlos. No los odio, ni los culpo por nada. La relación siempre estuvo agrietada por mi ineptitud y termino de fragmentarse cuando les dije que soy bisexual.

Eso dejo de piedra al más joven.

─ ¿Lo eres?

─Yo puedo apreciar la belleza tanto en hombres y mujeres. La ventaja al crecer en un país como Francia es que ciertamente hay mucha más apertura sexual que en otros lados, tuve la oportunidad de experimentar. Cuando lo supieron…digamos que fue un golpe más duro de lo que generalmente estaban acostumbrados a aguantar. La relación estuvo muy tensa hasta que finalmente se fragmento con el golpe final: decirles que quería ser músico. No soportaron mi decisión y fue ahí cuando nuestro frágil lazo se rompió. Yo vivía en un departamento de mala muerte, ganado casi nada en un bar local tocando la guitarra, cuando me entere de la muerte de mi abuelito…jamás había amado a nadie como lo amé a él y perderlo fue darme el último golpe. Supe que la vida estaba dándome una segunda oportunidad cuando me heredo su cafetería. Sin darme tiempo a nada saque lo que había juntando en todos estos años en bonos de regalo que me habían dado, ya sabes la gente rica suele regalarle dinero a otra gente rica en sus fiestas. No solía usar este dinero y lo había ahorrado. Supe que se enteraron de que vendría a vivir aquí y fue incluso peor para ellos que heredara este lugar que ser músico. Tras todo esto ya no me sentí con ánimos de seguir con mi sueño y me dedique de lleno a no decepcionar a la única persona que siempre me vio con amor. De eso ya han pasado 5 años…

Ichimatsu tomo de la mano a Kara de forma casi instintiva. Se miraron intensamente uno al otro. Los dos habían fracasado en el camino a cumplir sus sueños pero aquí estaban, rotos pero juntos. Kara se inclinó para besarle la mano y sus dedos con dulzura.

─Creo que finalmente la vida me ha puesto mi primer golpe de suerte en muchos años.

Con calma, se acercó a besarle la frente al chico de ojos morados.

─Ahora _mon chaton noir_ , debes estudiar.

Se levantó del lugar para "llenar sus tazas" pero Ichi sospecho que lo hizo para darle un poco de tranquilidad, ambos sabían que si estaban juntos en esta situación harían algo más que solo estudiar. Los dos lo necesitaban pero sentían que no era el momento. Aún faltaban muchas cosas que decirse entre ellos. ¿Para qué mentir? Ambos están asustados. Aterrados de que su relación fuera tan intensa como muchas más y a la larga no fue tan real.

Esperemos que les pase un dulce milagro de navidad.

 **YYY**

Veremos la cita de estos dos en el siguiente capítulo. 21 Dulce cita de navidad.

Je peux vous montrer toutes sortes de choses mon doux minou- Puedo enseñarte todo tipo de cosas mi dulce gatito

Il a souligné les lumières et qui est un bon moyen d'éliminer le stress- Luces estresado y esa es una buena forma de quitar el estrés

Mon chat êtes-vous d'accord? *- Mi gatito ¿estás bien?*

Je sais. Ceux-ci ont souligné de temps pour étudier. *- Ya sé. Estas estresado de tanto estudiar.*

Vous êtes la chose la plus douce dans le monde- Eres la cosa más tierna del mundo

Vous pourriez penser que je suis stupide, mais est-ce l'amour que je ressens pour toi émousse mes sens- Podrías pensar que soy un estúpido pero es que el amor que siento por ti entorpece mis sentidos

Tu es tellement mignon pour moi est presque impossible de retenir, l'enfer. Vous le rendre plus difficile à chaque fois.- Eres tan lindo que me es casi imposible contenerme, diablos. Me lo pones más difícil cada vez.

Je vais vous dire des choses que vous vous sentez comme vous le dire.- Te diré las cosas que tengas ganas de que te cuente.

Ojala andén tan contentos por esto como yo. Me la pase terriblemente mal, no saben las penurias que pase con la computadora, finalmente me la entregan hace poco y no pude escribir antes porque me enfermé horriblemente del estómago. Dios mío que horror ha sido un mes sin ustedes! Los extrañe tanto. Felices fiestas y que hayan tenido un inicio de año hermoso. Los adoro. Ahora respondo a sus reviews:

Chemkim: Totty tendrá escenas intensas con esos dos, lamentablemente Osomatsu es un burlón empedernido y a Karamatsu Todomatsu le cayó en la punta de la lengua desde que lo conoció. Pero no creo poder darte tanto gusto en eso de que les de su merecido. En cierto punto odiaras a Totty o al menos te enojaras con él. Un saludote.

Gotti Calavera: jajajaja me mato de risa tu comentario con lo de gata pasiva siendo suke XD ok Osomatsu cree que Ichimatsu es una gata pero en todo caso la cree rabiosa, no la cree tanto un suke XD son malvados esos dos. Lo se Kara como buen caballero ya está defendiendo a su amado, pero el cabron de Totty no dejara las cosas fáciles. Espero te haya ido bien en tus finales! Un saludote.

Kara Blue G: Aun falta para que se vea el plan de Totty pero eso va con calma no se estresen. Jajaja cómo pudiste darte cuenta los últimos capítulos eran mucho Karaichi para el kokoro y aunque los demás personajes tengan su momento siempre hay un poco de Karaichi en el capítulo. Gracias y un saludo.

SombraLN: yo igual tengo sentimientos encontrados por Todomatsu, tanto en el fic como el real. Sip habrá hombre francés sexy enojado más adelante. Ichimatsu explotara jajaja ojala estés contenta de que ya está aquí la conti! Saludos.

Momokamatsu: Gracias! Tus comentarios siempre me ayudan a saber si ha estado genial o no pues no suelo usar a estos personajes y luego no sé si ha quedado genial o no gracias por siempre darme ánimos. Lo sé, el Karamatsu de este fic es un mojabraguitas. Entre Totty y Atsushi la relación se pondrá interesante pero eso se verá más adelantito, claro junto con la maldad de Totty finalmente explotando poco a poco! Un saludo!


	28. Capitulo 21

Hola mis amados lectores, diablos a mí me dejan estos capítulos juntos bien cansada pero sé que los aman jaja

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 21. Dulce cita de navidad

Ichimatsu había presentado sus exámenes y obtenido buenas notas. Ayudándolo a mejorar bastante su promedio con lo cual pudo sentirse tranquilo para lo que seguía, termino sus trámites y se aseguró de no tener pendientes para poder salir con el francés en navidad. Tal como lo creyó su madre estuvo más que contenta, diciendo que en ese caso pasaría navidad con la madre de Karako, y estuvo toda rara intentando sacarle sobre la cita de Ichi a lo que este le restó importancia. Pero no sucedió esto con su hermana y las demás chicas locas. Todas estaban ansiosas por arreglarlo y dejarlo lindo.

Había intentado resistirse pero cuando le habían recordado lo feliz que estuvo el francés en su cumpleaños cuando se dejó cambiar el look, se dejó hacer.

Era consciente de que le manipulaban malvadamente pero no podía evitarlo, el amor que sentía por el francés lo terminaba arrastrando a situaciones de vulnerabilidad que odiaba sobremanera. La imagen de Karamatsu sonriéndole de esa forma ilegal y coqueteándole o siendo lindo con él era más que suficiente para reafirmarle que lo que hacía valdría la pena una vez que lo tuviera de frente a él.

─Me encanta lo lindo que te vez enamorado, Ichimatsu.

Eso lo hizo crisparse como le es usual ante esta clase de comentarios.

─ ¡N-no deberías decir esa clase de cosas!

Osoko se río fuertemente. Mientras a Choroko le sangraba la nariz.

─Eres un uke perfecto. Ser tan tsundere te volverá sumiso pero con tu personalidad seguro que le costara más de una agresión física o insulto en el proceso.

Eso hizo que Ichimatsu casi se muriera. Él había imaginado más de una vez que el sexy hombre lo sometía, y que tenían de vez en cuando algo de sexo intenso, tosco pero ¡Choroko lo hacía ver tan sucio cuando ella lo decía!

─ Te juntas con un montón de locas solteronas, hermana.

La de rojo le jalo la mejilla a Ichimatsu.

─ ¡eres un malagradecido! Si vuelves a hacerme enfadar no seguiré ayudándote.

─Yo no les pedí que me ayudaran.

─A veces haces imposible que uno quiera ser amable contigo, Ichimatsu.

─Me da igual cómo me traten, soy basura en fin y al cabo.

En eso Ichiko fue quien le jalo la mejilla en esta ocasión.

─odio tus comentarios depresivos con baja autoestima de mierda, hermano.

─En días así no entiendo que te vio Karamatsu.

Esto solo provoca que se enfurruñe en su lugar.

─Es tan lindo cuando se lo propone y es fácil querer protegerlo. Un hombre fuerte con tendencias de querer cuidar a todos se figaría en alguien tan frágil y al ver su corazón de oro tras esa fachada de rudeza caería rendido, apasionado como es no tardara en ponerte en cuatro…

Todas corrieron a taparle la boca a la de verde, eso y a detenerle el sangrado nasal. Lo último que necesitaba Ichimatsu eran esas imágenes demasiado visuales en su mente que le provocaran ciertas reacciones no muy adecuadas para antes de su cita.

 **YYY**

Karamatsu estaba ansioso y Osomatsu estaba un poco dolido.

─ _On suppose que chaque année a passé la nuit embriagándonos bonne entre nous._ *

─ _Osomatsu, viens. Ne te mets pas dans cet Etat.*_

─ _Ne pas me fréquenter l'affranchissement!*_

─ _Oh, ne joue pas la victime à la fois savoir que si vous vous plaignez maintenant parce que Choromatsu a refusé de passer une nuit à une date avec vous_ *

Esto hizo que el de rojo golpeara la mesa.

─ _Au moins, je lui déjà embrassé et vous même cela_.*

Eso hizo que Kara se sintiera con deseos de ahorcarlo lentamente y verlo cambiar de color a falta de aire.

─ _Cela ne compte pas, donc modérée sur le sol contre sa volonté.*_

─ _Dans ce cas, soit que vous avez utilisé un truc comme chantage Ichimatsu pour ce rendez-vous._ *

─ _Vous êtes un ami putain, plutôt que de joie pour moi que vous obtenez tous les jaloux et envieux_ *

─ ¿hace cuánto no usas el saludo especial cuando nos vemos?

─ ¿Esto que tiene que ver con lo otro?

─Solo responde

─A un par de meses creo…

─cinco. Cinco malditos meses ¡seguramente porque no quieres que Ichimatsu nos vea!

─Tu tampoco deberías querer hacer ese saludo frente a Ichimatsu o Choromatsu, es muy vergonzoso.

Esto hizo que el cocinero se enfurruñara en su lugar.

─Tu solo quieres lucirte frente al gato pasivo.

─ ¡No le digas así!

─Como sea. Me cambias por él, lo entiendo. Pero no lo acepto. Ahora exijo que te lo cojas pronto y me digas los detalles o nunca te perdonare.

─ _frère_ * no abuses de tu suerte.

─espero estés contento, por tu culpa iré a pasar la noche buena con mi madre.

─Salúdamela de mi parte.

─No debería decirle nada porque fuiste un mal amigo, pero ella te quiere y seria lastimarla si le digo que su estúpido favorito no se acordó de ella.

─Su segundo estúpido favorito. Tú eres el rey estúpido en su corazón.

Osomatsu le mostro el dedo de en medio al chico que se arreglaba frente al espejo.

─ Jódete. Ahora por eso no te traeré del estofado de res que hace cada año.

─No deberías de molestarte, es cuestión de que vaya a visitarla y sé que lo preparara para mí porque me a-m-a.

Karamatsu había arrastrado las letras para pronunciar la última palabra, sonrió victorioso y burlón cuando Osomatsu salió de la casa quejándose del mal amigo que tiene.

Se mira en el espejo orgulloso del resultado. A _chaton noir_ le tienen que temblar las piernas con solo verlo. Ese siempre es el propósito de arreglarse para él.

─Eres el chico más guapo que he visto nunca. Si no estuvieras con Ichi me lanzaría a por ti, _baby_.

Le guiño el ojo y le hizo ademan de una pistola a su reflejo.

Homura estaba en la cocina y no pudo evitar soltar una risita, que lo hizo consiente de su presencia.

─Sé que tú también caerías, _baby._

Dijo a modo de broma y ella soltó su característica risa que suele presentarse con Jyushimatsu solamente. Ella le deseo feliz navidad y buena suerte en su cita cuando él finalmente salió al encuentro con el amor.

 **YYY**

Karamatsu ha llegado primero en esta ocasión y eso lo hace sentir más tranquilo. Lo cierto es que Ichimatsu no es paciente y hacerlo esperar no le parece buena idea. No quita que se ponga nervioso cual colegial. De adolescente no tenía muchas citas. Bueno él siempre intento considerarlas citas pero las personas con las que salía no querían nada serio o nada serio con él al menos. Siempre terminaba siendo solo juguete sexual de algún hombre o mujer. Por eso en este punto estaba tan ansioso. Una cita que no terminaría en sexo porque quiere esperar a que sean pareja de forma oficial para hacerlo con él (estaba tan cansando de ser solo amante que quiere el paquete completo primero y sabe que Ichimatsu se sentiría más cómodo de esta forma también). Esta tan nervioso pues puede sentir el ambiente cargado de cariño navideño, con las luces, el aire fresco, las parejas andando por las calles….pensar que es su primera navidad con una persona tan importante para él como lo es el joven de solo veinte años que siente que le falta el aire.

Más ahora que ve a Ichimatsu acercarse. Dios que el muchacho tiene el firme propósito de matarlo de un ataque. Se ve tan lindo con ese pantalón pegadito de color negro, esa gabardina negra abierta lo suficiente para dejar ver debajo su suéter de cuello alto color morado obscuro, estaba peinado hacia atrás. Dejando su sonrojado rostro al descubierto. En momentos así quería ir y dejarle miles de besos repartidos por todo su cuerpo. Le hacía muy difícil contenerse.

Por su parte Ichimatsu casi se muere cuando lo vio tan guapo. Ese traje negro completo incluso tenía el chaleco con rallas horizontales de un color azul del mismo azul que la camisa, la cual tenía abierta y en donde estaba abierta se podía apreciar un collar de oro. Mientras se acercaban pudo apreciar esa colonia tan varonil que le gustaba de él.

─te vez delicioso, _chaton noir_.

Estas afirmaciones siempre ponían de los nervios a Ichimatsu.

─T-tu hoy no te vez horrible y doloroso como siempre.

Eso hizo que el mayor se riera a carcajadas.

─sé que eso viniendo de ti ha sido un halago.

Ichimatsu se sonrojo y se sintió aliviado. Le costaba trabajo decirle que pocas veces había visto a alguien tan atractivo como él.

─Bueno ¿A dónde vamos hoy?

─Me gustaría llevarte a un lugar muy poco refinado pero que a mí me agrada visitar a menudo. Es el local de un amigo mío.

─Pensé que tenías pocos amigos y que ya los conocía a todos.

─ _Il avait peu d'amis_ *. Si consideras que con este amigo eran tres entonces sí que eran pocos _._ _Mon ami a un étal de nourriture_ * no es nada refinado pero es poco concurrido y con él tengo la confianza de hablar de lo que sea.

─Siempre que no haya mucha gente yo estaré contento de ir.

Karamatsu sabía de eso por eso lo llevaba a comer ahí, porque además tenía que hacer tiempo para que la otra sorpresa estuviera lista.

Ichimatsu solía olvidar al mundo cuando estaba al lado de Karamatsu. Por eso relativamente no le molestaba para nada eso de que hubiera mucha gente, pero un lugar sencillo y no muy lleno en noche buena sería bastante agradable. Por estas fechas esta todo lleno de ese aire romántico y es bastante incómodo.

Caminaron un rato en silencio hasta llegar a un distrito menos transitado a un pequeño puesto ambulante de oden. A Ichimatsu le encanta el oden. Es interesante para él que alguien como Karamatsu, que no es cien por ciento japonés le guste comida como esa y no solo comida europea. Finalmente frente al puesto el aroma es excelente y hay un hombre pequeño con casi nada de cabello cuidando las ollas. Cuando mira al francés hace una expresión extraña.

─Tenías tiempo sin venir, maldición.

─He estado ocupado, Chibita.

El hombre pequeño los mira inquisidoramente a ambos e Ichimatsu se siente algo nervioso.

─Bien, ahora que se nota que has estado ocupado. Tenías tiempo sin salir con nadie infeliz.

─ _Je présente. Ichimatsu, il est Chibita et Chibita il est Ichimatsu_ *

─No sé a quién quieres impresionar con ese acento tonto, maldición.

Por toda respuesta el de morado se ríe.

─No se si no puede evitarlo o simplemente disfruta hacer notar que no es precisamente japonés.

─Si como si con su aspecto no fuera lo suficientemente llamativo.

Ichimatsu y Chibita acababan de conocerse y ya platicaban animadamente. Era divertido ser el punto de esa conversación.

─ _parfois personne ne comprend un esprit galant comme le mien_ *

Ante esto ambos hombres se erizaron y suspiraron.

─Si no es porque lo conozco y sé que es una buena persona el infeliz, no entendería que es lo que te gusta de él.

Ichimatsu se sonrojo violentamente mientras miraba a otro lado.

Así pasaron un rato animado platicando, comiendo y bebiendo.

─ _Chaton noir sais, vous vous plaignez_ * de que no me conoces lo suficiente cuando no me extiendes a mí la misma oportunidad.

─Créeme Kusomatsu, sabes lo suficiente.

─ _Je ne me sens pas comme_ *

─Bien, estoy de buen humor y algo ebrio ¿Qué cosas quieres saber?

─sobre tu familia por ejemplo.

─ya sabes que solo somos mi madre, mi hermana y yo.

─ ¿y tu padre?

─murió en un accidente cuando yo tenía unos como doce o trece años, fue en esta época cuando me volví más retraído. Mientras vivió no tuve mucho que quejarme de cómo era. Era el único expresivo en una familia de inexpresivos. A mi hermana y a mí, nos conocía mejor que nosotros mismos en algunas ocasiones. Sabiendo todo lo que éramos aun nos amaba.

─Suena increíble. ¿Por qué elegiste la literatura?

─él fue quien me implanto el amor por la literatura. Suelo cerrarme con facilidad y mi padre para lograr acercarse me leía algún cuento. Cuando había obtenido mi interés poco a poco me abría con él o él lograba descubrir que era lo que me había pasado. Supongo que entendí desde corta edad que es más fácil expresarse por medio de las palabras escritas que hablando.

Eso lleno de ternura el corazón de Karamatsu. Chibita estaba ignorándolos a propósito para darles espacio incluso estaba dándoles la espalda fingiendo falta de interés.

─me pregunto si finalmente estás listo para hablar de tu fracaso.

Ichimatsu sudo frio. Le confiaría su alma a Kusomatsu si fuera necesario. Si hacia esto significaría que le entregaba la parte más vulnerable de él. Finalmente le entregaría eso también. Karamatsu era consciente de eso. Él ya se había mostrado vulnerable. Lo había hecho con él y por él. Estaba animando a jugársela el todo por el todo. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? ¿Qué lo detenía? Asustado miro fijamente a su amado y al ver en sus ojos el reflejo de todo lo que el de azul estaba sintiendo en ese momento lo hizo derretirse. Lo amaba. Vendería su alma al diablo por salvarlo. Por hacerlo feliz. Miro a los lados y el dueño del puesto no estaba cerca tampoco. Respiro profundo. Estaba listo.

─Estaba bien. Escucha atentamente porque no lo repetiré. Cuando en tu familia aprendes a expresarte por medio de algo tan bonito como la literatura creces anhelado ser tan bueno como para que tus sentimientos le lleguen a millones. Por eso cuando de más grande logras entrar a una universidad te sientes orgulloso. Te comienzan a reconocer, incluso el profesor que admiras te cree con potencial y no puedes evitar pensar que tal vez si vales algo la pena. Por eso se tienen altas expectativas de ti y no quieres defraudar a nadie, contrario a tus instintos y a tu estilo propio te animas a hacer algo más…popular. Algo más…acorde al gusto del público o lo que está de moda. Sientes que es demasiado extraño y que no sueles hacer cosas así, incluso sientes que tu historia es bastante impersonal. No te importa y sigues adelante. Te das cuenta que tu error estuvo en creer que podrías con algo tan grande como eso. Decepcionas a todos pero principalmente te decepcionas a ti mismo. Te sientes como basura.

Tras esto se agacho y de una forma inexplicable no pudo evitar llorar, cuando sintió que se estaba rompiendo unos poderosos brazos lo mantuvieron firmemente unido y la sensación cálida lo llevo a recargarse del contrario buscando protección quien no dudo envolverlo. Una vez se calmó se recargo aún más en el pecho contrario, pues el latir de su corazón y su varonil perfume le daba tranquilidad.

De nada el dueño del puesto regreso con una caja blanca de un tamaño mediano en sus manos. Ichi alzo la mirada sorprendido y Karamatsu emocionado.

─ _Joyeux noël, chaton noir_ *

Tras esto el dueño del local, saco de entre sus cosas un ramo de rosas rojas y se las entregó al francés para que se las diera al muchacho de mirada cansada.

─ _Il y a douze_ * Porque mis doce deseos de este año se relacionan contigo.

Ichimatsu se quejó de lo dolorosamente cursi que era el francés pero el detalle de las rosas era tan clásico en él que no pudo evitar que su corazón se emocionara. De repente dentro de la caja había una tarta preciosa. Se notaba que era de una pastelería fina, pues se veía muy elaborada para ser casera.

─Se ve bien y costosa.

─ _Il est très difficile de préparer un gâteau._ * Por eso lo pedí para esta ocasión

─No deberías gastar tanto en cosas así.

─es una situación especial así que lo vale.

Ichimatsu de entre sus cosas, saco una pequeña bolsa morada algo maltratada.

─Lo mío es algo más sencillo.

Dijo y el francés lo saco solo para ver unos guantes de cuero negro, de esos que algunos motociclistas usan. Tenían unas cuantas lentejuelas azules y el broche era en forma de huellita de gato. Eso seguro lo tuvo que mandar a hacer y aun así fue tan lindo que no pudo evitar besarle la comisura de los labios.

─ _Joyeux Noël, mon amour_ *

Ichimatsu se pudo de colores antes de responder.

─Si, si feliz navidad, Kusomatsu.

Se fundieron en un abrazo y ese momento les hubiera gustado que se detuviera el mundo.

 **YYY**

En el próximo viene algo de OsoChoro! Ojala les haya gustado este hermoso capitulo navideño tanto como a mí porque dios, estuvo diabético jajajaja adore las partes de Oso en esta ocasión. Ahora sí que me hizo reír. Nos estamos leyendo.

On suppose que chaque année a passé la nuit embriagándonos bonne entre nous.- Se supone que cada año pasamos la noche buena embriagándonos entre nosotros. *

Osomatsu, viens. Ne te mets pas dans cet Etat.- Osomatsu, vamos. No te pongas así. *

Ne pas me fréquenter l'affranchissement!- ¡No te portes condescendiente conmigo! *

Oh, ne joue pas la victime à la fois savoir que si vous vous plaignez maintenant parce que Choromatsu a refusé de passer une nuit à une date avec vous *- Oh no te hagas la victima ambos sabemos que si te estas quejando ahora es porque Choromatsu se negó a pasar noche buena en una cita contigo *

Au moins, je lui déjà embrassé et vous même cela.- Al menos yo ya lo besé y tu ni eso. *

Cela ne compte pas, donc modérée sur le sol contre sa volonté- Eso no cuenta, lo sometiste en el piso en contra de su voluntad.*

Dans ce cas, soit que vous avez utilisé un truc comme chantage Ichimatsu pour ce rendez-vous.- En ese caso tampoco cuenta que hayas usado un truco como chantajear a Ichimatsu para esta cita. *

Vous êtes un ami putain, plutôt que de joie pour moi que vous obtenez tous les jaloux et envieux *- Eres un amigo de mierda, en lugar de alegrarte por mi te pones todo celoso y envidioso*

Frère- Hermano

Il avait peu d'amis- Tenía pocos amigos

Mon ami a un étal de nourriture- Mi amigo tiene un puesto de comida

Je présente. Ichimatsu, il est Chibita et Chibita il est Ichimatsu- Los presento. Ichimatsu, él es Chibita y Chibita él es Ichimatsu

parfois personne ne comprend un esprit galant comme le mien- A veces nadie entiende a un espíritu galante como el mío

Chaton noir sais, vous vous plaignez- Sabes chaton noir, tú te quejas

Je ne me sens pas comme- Yo no lo siento así

Joyeux noël, chaton noir- Feliz navidad, chaton noir

Il y a douze- Son doce

Il est très difficile de préparer un gâteau.- Es un pastel muy difícil de preparar.

Joyeux Noël, mon amour- Feliz navidad, mi amor


	29. Poemas sin amor 4

Hola mis amados lectores, diablos que esto es emocionante el capítulo anterior ha sido Karaichi puro y ahora viene un Osochoro puro. Ya verán que estará genial.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Poemas sin amor 4.

Se supone que la noche buena debe pasarse en compañía de tus seres queridos. En Japón se tiene la tradición de pasar estas fechas en alguna cita o con tu pareja. El pobre Osomatsu nunca ha pasado en pareja estas fechas. No tanto porque no tuviera con quien, sino porque no había querido. Generalmente tontea con los chicos dulces y pasivos con los que suele salir. Disfruta el sexo más que la compañía de los chicos y suele dejarles claro que no hay nada formal entre ellos. Algunos no entienden esa parte del acuerdo pero es parte de este juego de seducción. Sigue sin comprender como por el contrario Karamatsu lleva años quejándose de que siempre lo han usado solamente para el sexo y no ha tenido pareja ¡ojala más de uno de los chicos que lo acosaba pensara eso!

Todo había cambiado el día que conoció al príncipe jade.

Estaba jodido porque por primera vez daría lo que fuera por pasar su tiempo a su lado. Incluso cuando eso significa no pasar con nadie más o no tener con quien acostarse en más de una ocasión. Era consciente de que podría hacerse con la virginidad del joven pero eso tomaría su tiempo poder hacerlo, no considera que tanto como Ichimatsu con Karamatsu, porque él es más lanzado que Kusomatsu –adora el apodo- y porque Choromatsu es difícil pero tampoco tanto.

Aun así hay días como hoy que lo hace enojar sobremanera pese a lo enamorado que esta. Se negó rotundamente a pasar con él las fiestas. Total y completamente rechazado por quien ama para pasar una noche buena en una cita como la jodida gente normal.

Bueno, lo cierto es que lo más cercano que tiene a una persona amada en estas fechas es el idiota del francés, eso y que pasar noche buena con su madre a esta edad y a estas alturas le suena tan patético que por eso odia hacerlo. No odia a su madre, a su retorcida forma, la ama. Es una mujer graciosa, burlona con buen corazón y buen estómago. La mujer siempre ha sido terriblemente fuerte. Ahora tener que pasar la navidad solo con ella es algo triste, pues conociéndola no tardara en burlarse de él por ser un solterón empedernido. Su madre siempre estuvo enamorada de Karamatsu, porque seguro ella hubiera preferido un hijo como el tarado francés.

Aquí esta Osomatsu, frente a la pequeña casa de su madre esperando a que le habrá la puerta. Soñando con que a estas horas pasaría la noche buena abrazando y manoseando al dulce profesor de ojos jade. O en el peor de los casos embriagándose en casa del francés mientras platican de estupideces. Sin embargo el muy tsundere de Choro se había negado a pasar las fiestas a su lado y el muy cabrón de Karamatsu había logrado convencer a la gata rabiosa que tiene por novio para pasar las fiestas a su lado.

 _/En este momento deben de estar todos melosos y dándose miraditas, mientras yo sigo aquí; tocando el timbre de mi madre/_

─Vaya quien diría que mí desagradecido hijo vendría a verme en noche buena. Creí que habías olvidado que existo.

Tras esto una mujer con una nariz y sonrisa iguales a las de Oso apareció en la entrada con un pantalón de jean y una camisa roja sencilla, el cabello castaño obscuro casi de tono chocolate amarrado en un chongo de cebollita, se le veía madura pero tampoco muy anciana.

Sonrió de forma igual a la que Osomatsu suele hacerlo antes de estirar los brazos a modo de invitarlo a abrazarla, cosa que el hombre no dudo en hacer, incluso de la fuerza la alzó del piso.

─Cada vez que te veo estás más anciana.

Ella le dio un coscorrón ante su falta de tacto.

─Y yo cada vez que te veo, te veo más solterón. Sino fuera porque eres un picaflor diría que morirías solo y virgen.

Eso hizo que el otro solo torciera los ojos.

─Creo que tu también estas sola.

─Si bueno, eso pasa cuando el padre de tu bebé resulta ser todo un Don Juan y te toca criar a tu muchacho sola.

─Para colmo el muchacho es un idiota.

─Vaya que si es un idiota. Pero es el idiota que más amo en la vida.

Tras esto le acaricio el rostro al tonto de Oso. Era su hijo y dio todo de ella por él. Porque lo amaba. Entraron a casa y como siempre, ya olía al estofado de res que ella solía preparar. No tenía lista la mesa porque en estas fechas a ella le gustaba comer viendo televisión. Casi nunca tenían permitido ver la televisión mientras comían por lo que era algo especial en noche buena darse permiso de hacerlo.

─Como siempre hiciste el estofado de res.

─Cada año les envió mucho a mi hijo y a su mejor amigo. Les encanta porque es mi especialidad.

Sonrió altanera en este punto y Oso sabía que había sacado mucho de esta mujer. Tal vez por eso había ocasiones en que no toleraba convivir mucho con ella: era como verse en un espejo y por mucho que odiara admitirlo, a veces no era muy buena vista precisamente.

─Hablando de tu mejor amigo, ¿Dónde está el dulce y atractivo Karamatsu?

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Torció los ojos fastidiado. Sabía que cualquier mujer notaba que el extranjero era guapo pero su madre lo decía de forma sucia pese a que era obvio que lo quería como a otro hijo más. Lo hacia así con el fin de irritarlo. Y lo lograba.

─A estas horas ha de estar cogiendo con su gata. Ojala salga todo arañado.

─ ¿Qué clase de lenguaje es ese? Además ¿Qué es eso de cogiendo con su gata? Tu y yo sabemos que él no es de la clase de muchacho que pase noche buena con alguna prostituta. Eso es algo que esperaría más de ti.

─Tampoco soy tan perverso mamá. Pues es que Karamatsu se hizo novio de un jovencito que es tan arisco como un gatito asustado.

Fue aquí cuando ella llego finalmente con un gran plato de estofado para él y uno para ella, se sentó a su lado y comenzaron a ver a algún deportista.

─Vaya, Karamatsu con novio. Eso sí que son buenas noticias. El pobre muchacho se merece alguien que lo ame. Le hace falta. Aunque si no funcionan las cosas entre ellos yo siempre estaré esperándolo. Ya sabes, porque si pierde su oportunidad conmigo es como negarse al mejor sexo de su vida.

Tras decir esto le guiño un ojo a su hijo quien escupió parte del bocado que tenía en la boca mientras ella se carcajeaba sonoramente. Jamás podría ver a Kara de esa forma pero seguía incomodándolo con ese tema solo porque era una bromista incansable.

─Vamos entonces estas todo irritado con Kara porque estas celoso. Él tiene una cita en noche buena y tú no tienes nada mejor que hacer que pasar las fiestas con tu solterona madre. Eso es triste.

Ella sí que era perversa. Solía quejarse de él pero ella era el diablo.

─Mamá juro que algún día extrañas el hecho de que pase las noches buenas contigo.

─No tienes pareja y aun así no vienes seguido. Lo único que quiero es que me presentes al que será tu compañero de vida en algún momento. Lo cierto es que me haría sentir tranquila saber que no terminas como yo. Al menos tienes a Kara pero ¿Qué harás cuando él tenga pareja?

─Vamos mamá no empieces.

─Está bien. Yo no he dicho nada. ¿Dime al menos mi amor se acordó de mí?

─Ya sabes que siempre lo hace. Te manda saludar.

─ ¿Cómo van las cosas en el trabajo?

─Igual que siempre supongo. Mi jefe es un tarado.

Ambos se carcajearon.

─La mayoría de los jefes lo son.

En eso, en un hecho sin precedentes tocaron a la puerta mientras ambos se sorprendían sobremanera.

─ ¿Esperas a alguien?

─No y no recuerdo haber pedido a domicilio hoy. Espera aquí, iré a ver.

Mientras su madre se iba Osomatsu tomaba algo del sake que tenía en un estante y se servía en lo que la esperaba. Se quedó mirando la televisión cuando escucho pasos a su lado. No alzó la vista antes de preguntar.

─ ¿Quién era?

─Osomatsu, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías un novio tan lindo?

─Y-yo…n-no….

Alzó la vista solo para ver al profesor tsundere ahí tiernamente sonrojado en manos de una encantada madre de rojo, el pobre se veía que no podría ni hablar de lo nervioso que estaba. Diablos en momentos así quiere ir y hacerlo gemir su nombre.

─ ¿Choromatsu? ¿Qué haces aquí? Dijiste que irías a una reunión familiar.

─Mis padres se ganaron un viaje en crucero por lo que me quede sin planes para hoy.

─Claro y decidiste venir aquí sin previo aviso ¿Qué tal si estaba portándome mal? Ya sabes buscando consuelo por tu cruel rechazo.

Tras eso se acercó peligrosamente al de verde.

─O vamos hijo, no te hagas el interesante. Llevas soltero más tiempo del que me gusta admitir.

Eso hizo que el de verde se sonriera burlón.

─Deja de hacerte el dolido, Osomatsu.

─Nada de eso, después tú tendrás que darme algún tipo de compensación.

─ ¿C-como que tipo de compensación?

Osomatsu se le acerca peligrosamente mientras lo toma de la cintura, acercándolo a él.

─Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

─P-pervertido.

─ ¿Se quedan a cenar o quieren ir a comer otra cosa?

La madre de Osomatsu sí que era parecida a su hijo.

─Y-yo creo que nos quedamos a cenar.

Dijo el de verde todo ansioso y el de rojo supo entonces que no pudo decir que querían un tiempo a solas dejando a la mujer sola de esa forma tan brusca.

Fue así como la madre de Osomatsu, por primera vez en la vida había puesto la mesa en noche buena pues ni con las visitas de Karamatsu lo había hecho.

─Debes haberle agradado mucho a mi madre. Ni siquiera por Kusomatsu ha puesto la mesa. Supongo que tienes ese efecto con personas como nosotros: con solo verte esos ojos verdes nos hechizas.

Tras esto le guiño el ojo y el otro intentaba alejarse lo más posible.

─Si van a hacerlo háganlo en un hotel. En esta casa las paredes son de papel.

Choromatsu se había sonrojado por millonésima vez en esta noche. Ya sentados a la mesa la mujer los miro largamente.

─La cena esta deliciosa señora.

─Gracias muchachos. Es el estofado de res que mi bis abuela ha aprendido a hacer en uno de sus viajes al extranjero y modifico la receta para darle el toque especial. Solo unas cuentas somos las elegidas para que se nos diga cuál es la receta. Es mi especial de noche buena, aunque tenga rato sin venir a mi hijo y a Karamatsu les encanta. Por eso siempre hago para enviarles algo. Además cuando Karamatsu viene de visita suelo preparárselo. El chico es fanático de la carne y es su favorito. Ahora que si lo que tú quieres es darle una sorpresa a mi hijo, le gustan los mariscos y la salsa de soya.

Le guiño el ojo a ambos y el de verde se sonrojo. Esa mujer sí que era bastante directa.

─Y díganme ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Choromatsu no pudo detener a Osomatsu de contarle la historia.

─Eso fue tan lindo. Qué bueno que finalmente mi hijo deja de ser como su padre y es más como yo.

─ ¿el padre de Osomatsu?

─Bueno era un hombre tan atractivo como mi hijo. Al igual que él era un aventurero que no se tomaba ninguna relación en serio. Haces mal en enamorarte de alguien así si no te corresponde tus sentimientos. Por eso para mí siempre fue el amor de mi vida, mientras que yo fui una más. Pero no deberías preocuparte por cosas así. Si mi Oso te invito a una cita en noche buena entonces de verdad le importas. Jamás lo había hecho antes.

Eso hizo sentir algo culpable al de verde.

─Mamá deberías de dejar de sonrojar a Choromatsu.

─O hijo, se perfectamente que ese es tu trabajo y que eres celoso. Lo siento.

Tras esto la mujer se rio de lo mucho que eso había sonrojado al pobre profesor.

─Mi madre nunca sabe cuándo comportarse, lo siento.

─Oh mira quien lo dice. Si tú hubieras sabido lo que era comportarse no habrías terminado de cocinero en el negocio de tu único amigo. Todos sabemos que si tienes trabajo es porque tu mejor amigo es demasiado bueno.

Esto hizo sonreír de forma burlona a Choro de nuevo.

─ ¿Entonces era un niño problemático?

─ ¿era? Sigue siendo. Un mocoso malcriado. Educarlo no fue nada fácil. Lo cierto es que hubo una temporada en la que él tenía muchos problemas. Yo ya no sabía cómo ayudarlo. Fue en esas épocas cuando conoció a los primos Matsuno. Todos los inviernos se volvieron maravillosos e incluso el muchacho quiso aprender a cocinar mejor que otros y a hablar francés. Supongo que fue algo en su relación lo que al final lo salvó. Aun así no quiso entrar a la universidad. Pensé que viviría en esta casa como un nini de por vida cuando Karamatsu se vino a vivir de planta y finalmente consiguió un departamento y un trabajo.

Choromatsu se sintió bastante emocionado. Sabe relativamente poco del de ojos marrones. Odiaba admitirse en su afuero interno que eso de que la vida de Osomatsu cambiara radicalmente por Karamatsu le había sentir algo celoso. Solo un poquitín.

─Pero esta navidad sí que ha sido maravillosa. Estoy emocionada de que finalmente mi hijo tenga sentimientos más profundos por alguien que solo atracción.

Osomatsu abrazo a Choromatsu.

─ ¿a qué hacemos una pareja ideal?

─Suéltame tonto…

Su mamá se rio sonoramente.

─Lo cierto es que mi hijo verdaderamente es un idiota como su padre pero con un corazón de oro que ciertamente no sé de dónde sacó.

Choromatsu la observa mirarlo con ternura por primera vez en la noche y sabe que la mujer adora a su atolondrado muchacho. Además que tiene razón que pese a lo raro y pervertido Osomatsu tiene un gran corazón.

Finalmente Osomatsu acompaño a casa a Choromatsu y el de verde sintió la satisfacción de que poco a poco, el hombre de rojo dejaba de ser solo su extraño acosador. Al menos podía saberse importante para el de rojo.

─Quisiera saber cómo diste con la casa de mi madre.

Eso sí que sorprendió al de verde. ¡No pensó que el tonto ese se lo preguntaría!

─Yo…b-bueno fui buscarte a la cafetería y cuando obviamente no te encontré venia de regreso cuando me tope casualmente con Karako-san e Ichiko-san. Karako-san me dijo que sueles pasar navidad con su primo, pero que como era obvio que este no iba a estar por su cita con Ichimatsu; entonces me dijo que lo más seguro es que pasarías las fiestas con tu madre. Me dio la dirección.

Eso inflo el pecho del de rojo, el lindo chico intelectual sí que era adorable a veces. De la nada lo tomo de la nuca para estamparle un beso necesitado. El de lentes se sorprendió pero no se quitó y poco a poco correspondió al beso. Que se había convertido en un contacto bastante húmedo, incluso para sorpresa del de verde el cabrón de Osomatsu le estaba tocando el trasero en el proceso. Cuando finalmente se separaron el más joven esta rojo y sorprendido. Osomatsu se deleitó con la vista antes de reírse.

─Tomare eso como mi compensación y mi regalo. Feliz navidad príncipe jade.

Tras esto dejo en las afueras de su casa a Choromatsu quien solo lo vio irse algo atontado antes de enfurecerse ¡Ese maldito violador no se podía comportar ni en navidad!

 **YYY**

Sé que parece que esta pareja progresa más rápido que el Karaichi pero lo cierto es que mientras que Ichimatsu se admite a si mismo que haría todo por Karamatsu porque lo ama, aún falta bastanteeeee para que Choromatsu haga lo mismo. En pocas palabras mientras esta pareja tiene más progresos en cuanto a contacto físico aun no los tienen en cuanto a la profundidad de su relación y sentimientos (sobre todo por parte de Choromatsu) por eso el contacto entre Karamatsu e Ichimatsu es más significativo pues mientras que para ellos es como una probadita de paraíso y momentos de una intimidad como pocas. Choro lo ve como una atracción apenas, y una que no admite para colmo.

No me odien por especificar es solo que no quiero que piensen que les doy menos importancia a nuestra pareja principal que a ellos. Ojala les haya encantado el capítulo y amen a la mamá de Oso a quien no sé cómo llamar si tienen ideas serán bien recibidas.


	30. Capitulo 22

Hola mis amados lectores, en estos últimos capítulos ha habido mucha miel, espero en este sientan lindo pero a la vez ya no esté tan diabético jajaja

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 22. Año nuevo

Año nuevo no suele ser precisamente muy festejado en ciertos lugares.

Como todos los años, Karamatsu se apresuró a dejar todo listo para una pequeña reunión. Al igual que con Halloween el hombre solía festejar esta clase de eventos. No podía evitarlo en fin y al cabo era francés. En Occidente suele festejarse más abiertamente que en oriente, al menos en Japón van al templo a rezar y dejar sus buenos deseos en un papel, cosa que como buen japonés también hace, pero aun así se siente mal si no festeja la noche vieja. Como no es muy común que la gente celebre estas fechas sus amigos han aceptado a ir a su fiesta de nuevo.

Ichimatsu está ansioso por verlo porque no se han visto de nuevo desde su cita en navidad. No lo admite pero demuestra involuntariamente demasiado eso de que lo extraña. Medio mundo ha estado bromeando al respecto. Ichiko sin embargo es visitada regularmente por Karako, quien afirma que su primo extraña de igual forma al muchacho arisco.

Cosa que solo tensa los nervios entre ellos.

A Ichimatsu el recuerdo del casi beso que compartieron y la forma en que de nuevo motivado por el alcohol termino hablando de más le hacen sentir vulnerable ante el de ojos azules, por eso se va a tomar estos días para no verlo y prepararse mentalmente para su reencuentro en su fiesta.

Karamatsu está ansioso porque él sabe que Ichi necesita espacio para tranquilizarse luego de decir cosas o abrirse en la forma en la que lo hizo, pero le carcomen las ansias por verlo atravesar esa puerta de nuevo. Homura dice que debe darle su espacio, que suelen convivir casi diario y que unos cuantos días no harán la diferencia. Mientras el cabrón de Osomatsu no se cansa de restregarle en la cara que él no solo logro pasar navidad con Choromatsu sino que además obtuvo su segundo beso de toda la situación.

Ese tipo sí que está acostumbrado a salirse con la suya. Sin embargo, Kara no le toma importancia y finalmente se dispone a preparar las cosas para recibir a sus invitados. Además quiere que el ambiente sea hermoso y digno de una fiesta fantástica. Tan genial que sea recordada por mucho tiempo.

 **YYY**

Ya es la noche esperada.

La cafetería nuevamente esta preciosa, Karamatsu la decoro toda en base de colores dorados por toda la mesa de bocadillos entre los cuales no faltan cosas como pavo, ensaladas, ponches, incluso hay unos malvaviscos que parecen tener un esmoquin. Hay pasteles, galletas y gelatinas. Lo cierto era que Karamatsu siempre ahorraba dinero para esta fecha y Halloween, casi nunca lo usaba mucho pues no es precisamente alguien muy despilfarrador. Cuando estuvo todo listo Homura y Osomatsu estuvieron muy contentos por el resultado.

─Creo que este lugar se ve bastante precioso tanto en tanto.

Karamatsu asintió. Mientras Homura veía todo con anhelo.

─No haber pasado navidad entre nosotros no importa tanto si tenemos gracias a esta fecha la oportunidad de convivir. Además que es precioso. Bueno, siempre he creído que la cafetería es hermosa.

Karamatsu asintió enternecido. Amaba ese lugar tanto por todo lo que representaba pero que otras personas lo vieran como el lugar maravilloso que era y lo amaran tanto como él lo hacía era algo que siempre le daba una calidez a su corazón. Esta cafetería preciosa les había unido a todos, poco a poco. Todos habían llegado en cierto punto y ahora todos estaban ahí, unidos por lo reparador del café del francés, y por los fuertes lazos que se habían creado. Por eso Karamatsu disfrutaba tanto eso de ofrecer fiestas en su local. Era un maravilloso local. Un sitio precioso. Sabía a ciencia cierta que significaba mucho para todos.

─Lo es. Un sitio precioso. _Le deuxième endroit le plus beau du monde_ *

─ ¿el segundo?

─El primero es al lado de la persona que amo.

Aunque eso fue tan doloroso como lo que generalmente sale de su boca, eso hizo que sus dos amigos asintieran. En esta ocasión sí que había dado en el clavo.

─Hay que apresurarnos. Los demás no tardan en llegar.

Tras eso salieron corriendo a sus respectivos lugares. Además que tenían listos un par de obsequios que querían entregar.

En eso la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a Choroko y a Osoko entrando. Se veían bastante bien, con sus vestidos. Osomatsu no tardo en ir y saludar a la de cabello castaño claro.

─En momentos así me haces dudar de mis preferencias sexuales, querida Osoko.

Esta se rio fuertemente.

─Estoy segura de que viendo lo visto, incluso teniendo pene yo no sería tu tipo. En todo caso creo que entraría más en tus gustos alguien como Choroko.

La de verde sonrió perversamente.

─Si yo tuviera pene no me importaría ser el uke siempre y cuando me dejaran video grabar nuestros encuentros.

Eso hizo caer una gota a los presentes.

─Ella sí que es sucia. Ojala Choromatsu también dejara ver su lado pervertido más a menudo.

Tras esto comenzaron a conversar animadamente. Osoko y Osomatsu habían forjado en poco tiempo una amistad poderosa, aunque claro siempre pintada de sus constantes coqueteos. Fue así como los encontró cuando entro Choromatsu, quien bastante enfadado los ignoro por completo y se fue a la mesa de bocadillos a saludar a Homura-chan.

─Es bastante celoso ¿eh?

─Sí que lo es. No debería de tomárselo así. Él es la waifu.

Tras esto el de rojo fue a tocarle el trasero al de verde quien no dudo en golpearlo. Esta escena fue presenciada con mucha atención por Choroko, que no dejaba de babear.

Llego Karako con Ichiko, tomadas de la mano. Sorprendidas por la capacidad de Karamatsu de dejar precioso un lugar sin necesidad de usar su doloroso gusto. Se notaba que aunque fuera un poco, aún tenía cierto buen gusto de cuando vivía en una mansión.

Detrás de ellas entro Jyushimatsu con un enorme girasol en la mano. Salió corriendo ignorando a todos los demás para darle la flor a Homura-chan quien lo acepto bastante tímida y sonrojada. Estaba como siempre animado a su alrededor intentando hacerle la plática y haciéndola reír.

Detrás de todos, como siempre. Estaba el dulce gatito, quien no se esperaba ser recibido en esta ocasión con música. Pero lo fue. Siempre con música hermosa dándole la bienvenida. Diciéndole lo mucho que el dueño del lugar se emocionaba con solo verlo llegar.

Ahí estaba Karamatsu. Tan guapo como siempre y más arreglado de lo normal. Se había puesto un look más sencillo, con una playera en cuello V de color azul y unos pantalones de esos con muchas bolsas de color negro. Unas botas negras grandes. En el cuello tenía un collar plateado con un dije de alguna gema azul.

Mientras que el gatito hoy iba más sencillo, pero no menos encantador. Hoy todo su look era negro, tenía una de esas playeras que tienen la manga corta pero el cuello casi como de tortuga. Arriba de esto tenía un precioso chaleco morado abierto. Y de solo ver al francés, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial esta noche. No es como si no tuvieran antes solo que hoy se ve más intenso. Se ve que tras su cita en estos últimos días le ha costado más trabajo hacer esa mascara de indiferencia, supone el cafetero que fue por eso por lo que había estado evitándolo.

─bienvenido, _chaton noir_.

Tras eso el de morado le lanzo una sonrisa muy sutil.

─Si, si ya llegue.

Tras bajar del escenario Karamatsu llamo a la cena a todos sus amigos, les explico que hay lugares donde es tradicional cenar, para a las 12 campanadas (las cuales consiguió escuchar en una transmisión en vivo a través de su laptop) se come una uva en cada una y en cada una se pide un deseo. También les explico que la gente suele abrazarse entre ellos a las doce deseándose lo mejor entre ellos. Emocionado se dispone a dar las gracias en esta cena. Cada uno da las gracias a su manera. Esto no impidió que el francés tomara más fotografías de la cena, como en su cumpleaños.

Una vez llegadas las doce campanadas todos comenzaron a comerse sus uvas. Galantemente le dio las suyas en la boca a Ichimatsu, quien lo miro fastidiado pero no se quejó. Cuando finalizaron, atrapo en un abrazo necesitado a Ichimatsu mientras que la mayoría a la primera persona que abrazaba era a su ser amado. Finalmente se abrazaron entre todos, incluso los ariscos gemelos se dejaron hacer por esta ocasión especial. Osomatsu beso en la palma de su mano a Choromatsu "quería ser la primera persona que te besara esta año" Mas no obtuvo lo que quería. Hoy Choro no estaba tan despistado como en noche buena.

Tras esto Karamatsu jaló a Ichimatsu en privado. Fuera de la vista de los demás le acaricio la mano.

─Estoy contento de iniciar mi año a tu lado.

Eso hizo que el de negro sintiera las piernas temblarle.

─Tengo algo para ti.

En eso Karamatsu, saco una caja arreglada hermosamente por fuera la cual abrió. Dentro había cientos de rosas.

─Son muchas rosas.

─Trecientas cincuenta y cuatro. Una por cada día del año que quiero pasar a tu lado.

Acaricio con el pulgar la mejilla teñida de Ichimatsu y en el proceso jugueteo con algunos de sus mechones.

─E-eres un estúpido….

Con esto Karamatsu soltó una risita. Ichimatsu no había conocido a nadie como él. Nunca nadie lo había valorado tanto como lo hacía el francés, motivado por un sentimiento extraño fue y le plato un beso en la mejilla a Karamatsu. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo se puso tan nervioso que incluso le salieron su cola y sus orejas.

─ ¡No es como si yo quisiera ser la primera persona a la que besas ni nada por el estilo!

En eso fue atrapado en un abrazo y le dieron una lluvia de besitos por toda la cara.

─Ya idiota, comportante.

Karamatsu no había sido tan feliz en mucho tiempo, por supuesto que mañana lo primero que hará seria ir al templo a agradecer su buena suerte. Este será un año nuevo lleno de amor.

 **YYY**

Diablos que ha sido muy cansado todo esto, este capítulo debía quedar mediano pues no es más que un capítulo de transición para lo que se viene. Lo cual en esta ocasión dejare en suspenso pues no recuerdo como se llamaba el próximo capítulo XD. Ahora si espero verlos la otra semana. Sobre todo porque no me extrañan cuando no estoy (¿Ojala la situación en mi país no me impida viajar para poder venir a donde está el internet (yo vivo en una Villa de solo 2 000 y algo personas por lo que suelo viajar a la cuidad más cercana -15 minutos en bus-) porque en mi pobre villa solo hay dos internet y son horribles. Si no saben pues soy mexicana y ha habido problemas por lo de la gasolina. Los amo!

Le deuxième endroit le plus beau du monde- El segundo lugar más hermoso del mundo


	31. Capitulo 23

Hola mis amados lectores, dios estoy tan emocionada. Mucho progreso en esta historia mucho progreso. Ojala este capítulo les ayude a ver el panorama general de los personajes.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a Momokamatsu porque soy una maga y me entere que fue o es pronto su cumpleaños. Felicidades

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 23. No es solo el nuevo semestre

La vida de nuestros personajes ha cambiado mucho en los últimos siete meses.

Este es un nuevo año que va iniciando para ellos, pero no es solo un nuevo año. Es más, mucho más.

Hace poco más de un año y medio, Osomatsu había conocido al amor de su vida en una feria de libros. Un encuentro con el destino. Su destino tiene ojos verdes y actitud un poco difícil pero no menos encantador, es la representación viviente de que las cosas que se vienen para Oso estarán llenas de cosas tan agridulces como su amor. El príncipe jade es la prueba de que hasta un cabrón como el de ojos marrones puede enamorarse y ser comprometido. Osomatsu finalmente, en muchos años finalmente tiene más gente importante. Generalmente no quiere tener a muchos a su alrededor y por culpa de su amigo el francés ahora es parte de un grupo de "locos" que se reúnen en la cafetería. Sigue sintiéndose unido a Karamatsu, pero su lazo deja de ser tan dependiente del uno del otro, por fin los dos dejan de sufrir su soledad al lado del otro como única compañía.

La vida de Choromatsu es una que de verdad está sufriendo un giro involuntario de ciento ochenta grados. Jamás pensó que tendría en su vida la cercanía de muchos amigos tan fuera de sus círculos intelectuales o sociales. Tampoco creyó que tendría un pretendiente tan loco y completamente disfuncional. Se sintió igual de sorprendido que cuando su alumno estrella resulto ser el antipático muchacho de morado. Quien no esperaba que tuviera una recuperación tan milagrosa y un cambio tan significativo. Lo cierto es que aunque odie admitirlo, estos cambios tan fuera de sus planes y estilo de vida; lo tienen de cierto modo, fascinado. Jamás lo admitirá pero es de los pocos años que su propia vida no le parece tan aburrida.

Homura es una que definitivamente no está viviendo un cambio, sino una trasformación completa. Ella cambio de vida radicalmente. Su vida antes era un infierno; los golpes, los insultos, la falta de dinero, todos los daños psicológicos, y la prostitución. Todo eso lo dejo atrás para estar donde está. Tiene amigos. Muchos amigos, jamás había tenido a nadie en su vida. Ni nada ni a nadie. Ahora tiene una hermosa habitación en la casa que comparte con su sensei, una habitación que poco a poco le han ido llenando todos sus amigos con cosas que necesita. Salió de casa sin nada. Ni ropa, ni dinero. Nada. Ahora tiene una habitación sencilla pero linda para una mujer joven. Tiene amigas mujeres que le cuenta chismes y le dan consejos. Un trabajo de ensueño, se ha negado, pero Karamatsu sigue dándole un sueldo. Incluso se ofreció a pagar renta pero el francés se ofendió bastante cuando ella lo insinúo por lo que no ha vuelto a insistir. Ese hombre era un ángel. No un ángel dulce como Jyushimatsu, pero si un ángel. Incluso las cosas con Ichimatsu habían mejorado, aún existen ciertas asperezas de parte del chico de morado, porque él es bastante celoso de su relación con el deño del café; pero desde que supo que Jyushimatsu intenta cortejarla ha disminuido sus defensas. Tiene tanto de que agradecer porque ahora por primera vez ella le gusta a alguien que no la mira como un simple trozo de carne. La quiere a ella. No entiende que hizo para merecerlo, pero esta tan contenta porque él es justo el tipo de chico con el que a ella le gustaría salir. No acepta a ser nada de él porque tiene miedo, ella no vale lo suficiente la pena, no es alguien pura ¿Cómo podría él aceptarla con todo y su cruel pasado? Aun así, él sigue intentando. Dejándola inofensiva. De verdad que siente lo mismo por él.

Jyushimatsu no ha cambiado mucho, aunque esta tan agradecido por tener muchos más amigos. Eso y que finalmente su mejor amigo está bien. A Jyushi siempre le preocupa lo que pueda pasarle a Ichimatsu, verlo tan renovado lo tiene bastante emocionado. Lo más nuevo que le ha pasado es que está enamorado. A Jyushimatsu de verdad le gusta mucho Homura-chan. Ella es tan triste a veces y aun así sabe reírse con fuerza de las cosas que hace. Tiene un sentido del humor muy grande y no teme carcajearse fuertemente. Es natural y dulce. Tan paciente, le pone atención cuando habla, no cree que sea un idiota y lo trata con ternura. Él la trata traviesamente, aunque ella se ponga un tanto esquiva a eso de las muestras físicas de afecto, evita mucho el contacto. Se nota que esta asustada ¡Eso no quiere decir que él se rendirá! Ella en cierto punto le corresponderá.

Osoko, y Choroko son felices de tener más amigos hombres porque esto significa que tal vez gracias a ellos conocerán más y tal vez dejen de estar solteras, eso y que este ha sido un año lleno de parejas sexis en la mente de la de verde. Ichiko está contenta por su hermano y por Karako, quien es alguien que se siente mejor desde que recupero su relación con su primo, a quien adora. También se siente contenta porque su primo tenga alguien que lo ame y amistades valiosas. Su primo pudo gozar de una vida cómoda en cuanto a oportunidades económicas, pero careció de tanto afecto que verlo ahora siempre radiante le hace tan feliz.

Ahora vamos con el cambio de la vida de uno de los puntos centrales de todo esto: el bien amado Karamatsu. El hombre francés con un millón de habilidades que nunca fue apreciado por casi nadie mientras crecía y que a cierta edad perdió lo poco que le quedaba en esta vida. Sin nada y derrotado, término siendo dueño de la cafetería que todos aman: âme passionnée. Tiene el don de devolverle a la gente su energía atreves de sus cafés tan especiales. Siempre hace sentir a los demás bien, no solo con el café sino con su dulce y apasionada personalidad. Nunca tuvo muchos amigos y los amantes lo trataban como alguien sexy para un par de encuentros sexuales pero no lo suficientemente amado para ser el novio de nadie. Sus padres querían ahogarlo en sus propias expectativas. Por eso termino explotando. Ellos no le han vuelto a hablar. No importa porque al menos tuvo a su abuelito y tiene a su prima. La mamá de Oso siempre lo ha tratado como a un hijo más porque lo quiere mucho y sabe su historia de vida. Osomatsu es un idiota y el peor de los trabajadores, pero jamás cambiaria al mejor amigo que le tocó. Ahora tiene una hermosa cafetería y una casa que no compro con el sudor de sus padres. Homura es una chica frágil que se ha convertido en su protegida a quien le gusta tratar con todo el cariño que nunca pudo tratar a la fuerte Karako. Karako es la hermana fuerte que siempre lo protegió. Osoko y Choroko son ese tipo de amigas bromistas que te quieren de verdad. Jyushimatsu es el dulce angelito con el que suele jugar, tocar la guitarra y que platican de cosas que no entienden, pero el otro lo apoya. Ichiko es la cuñada de personalidad complicada pero dulce que de verdad está enamorada de Karako, aunque no lo admita. Por último, esta su dulce chaton noir. El motivo de todo, pues su llegada a la cafetería fue el inicio del cambio del francés. Inicio como querer ayudarlo y termino en el más magnifico de los sentimientos. Adora todas sus facetas, incluso cuando lo golpea. Todo para él es importante si lo comparte con quien le ha robado el corazón. El chico que si se lo propone lo puede matar de dulzura o intentar asesinarlo. El ácido pero no menos lindo, Ichimatsu. Este año va a cambiar si al final tendrá con quien compartir hasta su vulnerabilidad.

Ichimatsu es por mucho, uno de los que más cambio. Llegó igual que Homura, hecho un manojo de tristezas y decepciones. Sintiéndose como la basura sin motivo para existir que se sintió justo antes de entrar a la universidad. Justo como cuando murió su padre. Más aún porque se sintió mal en todo ese proceso de descubrir su sexualidad. Su único amigo fue el siempre fiel Jyushimatsu, que pese a los años jamás lo dejó. Pese a su personalidad y malos modos siempre tuvo a su familia y a Jyushi, incluso al profesor Choromatsu; por eso el haberlos decepcionado fue un golpe tan duro. Él no merecía que le demostraran su amor. Cabizbajo había querido alejar a todos y por eso poco a poco se centró en hacerse una muralla a su alrededor, una muralla que fue destruida poco a poco por el motivo de todos sus cambios: Karamatsu. El guapo francés que con paciencia se dedicó a devolverle la inspiración y confianza en sí mismo. En el proceso, logro cautivarlo. Ahora daría todo lo que es para que el otro sea feliz. Lo ama de verdad. Ama la cafetería. Ama su nueva vida, aunque haya demasiada gente.

En el diario de Ichimatsu, están sus vivencias en ese maravilloso lugar. Siguen estando presente esa personalidad acida y baja autoestima, pero aun así esta tan lleno de amor que da algo de miedo. Se siente listo para dejar ir sus miedos por primera vez en mucho tiempo y es por lo que este año será tan significativo. No es el inicio de un nuevo semestre de crecimiento académico. Sera el inicio de una nueva locura. Una nueva pasión.

 **YYY**

Ojala les haya gustado este capítulo tan pequeño, porque lo cierto es que es preámbulo para el siguiente capítulo 24. Cita de San Valentín

Dios gracias a los que dejaron reviews y espero no sientan que este capítulo ha sido una pérdida de tiempo, quería enmarcar el progreso les respondo a los reviews de esta semana y nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

Gotti Calavera: jajajaja que bueno que les alegro bastante. Oie zi que rico que Kara nos cure el estrés. No es mucho pedir aajajajja diablos pero tranquila que ya están bien cerca de ser pareja. Pues la vida de Oso es lo que es por Kara entonces si es algo posesivo, todo esto se verá en un capitulo ya verás. Si adore a la mami de Oso. No sabía que fuera cannon eso guau, jajaja dios quisiera saber dónde te enteraste. Jaja A ti por el review un saludote.

JAdamsV: Yo a ustedes! Oh tan lindos deseos gracias! Espero lo mejor para ti también. Jajaja yo igual dios, saludotes!

Chemkim: aaaaay tan lindaaa gracias por decir que me extrañaste yo los extrañe tantoooo! Jajajajaja morirás por sobredosis de Kara jajaja dios este hombre nos matara. Si Oso es buenísimo cocinando pero es un flojonazo, más adelante el idiota demostrara de lo que está hecho. Jajaja Suena bien eso. Oh la historia de Oso les encantara y se verá el lazo tan único y fuerte que lo une con los primos Kara y Karako, mas con Kara. Cuando Ichi y Kara sean pareja poco después se sabrá la historia de esos dos diablos deben estarla esperando jajaja El saludo también, todo lo de ellos se verá pronto.

Momokamatsu: Hola felicidades y ojala te haya gustado que te dedique este capítulo tan sencillito, lo hago porque eres bien dulce conmigo y me pareció correcto dedicarte algo. Oye Lord Sandman te hizo un OS por tu cumpleaños y quisiera saber si podrías explicarme el final no entendí, solo entendí que Hades había revivido en Ichimatsu, pero ¿Por qué desapareció Ichimatsu tantos años? ¿Kara murió? Jajjaja lo siento. Finalmente estos están en el punto de más importancia de su relación. Qué bueno que el Osochoro me quede bien, cierto es que me da miedito que se vea raro XD, me tranquilizas. Amo a la mami de Oso yo igual. El sello de Kara es ese precisamente jajajaja Les ira tranquila! Un saludote.

SombraLN: Si Kara sufrió pero ahora está rodeado de mucho amorsh. Oh si estúpida computadora, tiene un amor-odio por mi jajaja Ya ando mejor pero dios anduve bien grave, casi doy al pinche hospital dios maldita fiebre jaja Los míos tampoco, adoro escribir y los extraño tantooo. Si sencillitas pero bien lindas espero que tú también la hayas pasado bien, que bueno que estuviste al pendiente en el Facebook sobre las cosas. Lo se estos capítulos casi me matan igual a mí. Jajajaja yo sigo queriendo un Kara para navidad jajajaja No fue un gran capitulo porque solo es un preámbulo para lo que se viene jajaja Yo los adoro también! Un saludote!


	32. Capitulo 24

Hola mis amados lectores, dios estoy tan emocionada. Este capítulo quedara cursi, lo presiento. Ojala les guste.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 24. Cita de San Valentín

─ _Chaton noir_ , espero que puedas salir conmigo en San Valentín.

Esta simple frase erizo cada uno de los vellos en el cuerpo del chico de mirada cansada ¿De qué clase de poderes gozaba el idiota francés para alterarlo de esta forma con una simple frase? Esto era tan inquietante.

A Ichimatsu esta situación lo tiene tan contento, pues entre cada salida había mucho tiempo de diferencia, ahora solo han sido unas semanas. Lamentablemente todos sabemos que una cosa es lo que quiere y otra lo que dice.

─ ¿Cómo porque salir contigo? No tiene mucho que salimos en una cita.

No entendía como demonios es que esas palabras no lograban herirlo. Ahora estaba tan sonriente y diciendo cosas sobre lo adorable que es pero el de morado no se siente de esa forma. ¿Cómo demonios ser lindo cuando su personalidad no se lo permite? Involuntariamente aleja a las personas pero este extranjero parece ser inmune. O está loco. O ambos. O tal vez el loco es él mismo. Mira esos ojos azules tan cerca de él y no puede evitar que el corazón le lata como desenfrenado, en pocas palabras sí que está loco.

Loco y enamorado.

─Está bien, Kusomatsu. Salgo contigo o lo que sea. Más te vale que me divierta.

Ante la respuesta el francés le toma del mentón.

─ _J'ai des idées toujours amusantes pour vous_ *

─ ¡Sigue así y juro que no voy!

El francés se rio mucho.

─ _si adorable_ *

─Vamos Kusomatsu, ya déjame en paz y hazme más café.

Entonces el otro se levantó guiñándole un ojo antes de irse a la cocina. Ichimatsu respiro mucho cuando no lo estaba viendo ¡el idiota lo ponía tan nervioso! Aprovechaba el tiempo para calmarse, de nuevo, tendría que avisarles a las locas esas que lo ayudaran a arreglarse, pues el tonto del francés lo despidió con un "Quiero que sea especial."

Ichimatsu con esa frase sintió todo el peso de esta cita sobre sus hombros.

 **YYY**

─Deberías de aprovechar la oportunidad para decirle lo que sientes.

Inicio la de rojo. Esto lo hizo ponerse de colores.

─N-no sé a qué te refieres.

Dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

─Oh vamos, Ichimatsu. No te hagas el tonto: todas hablamos de que le digas el hecho de que estás enamorado de él.

¿Es que querían matarlo acaso?

─N-no…se p-porque de-debería decir cosas así…

Ahí estaba de nuevo el chico universitario, rodeado de mujeres. Todas pensando sobre su vida sentimental. Ahí estaba incluso la querida Homura. Ahora pertenecía al grupo y lo cierto es que le ponía los nervios de punta tenerlas a todas mirándolo de esa forma: intentando ver debajo de su máscara de indiferencia. En esta ocasión no podía mantenerla. Estaba sonrojado y acorralado. Sus propios sentimientos lo estaban evidenciando.

─Vamos, deja que el francés te haga suyo. Cuando lo haga ¿me das permiso de grabarlo?

Todos miraron a Choroko que sangraba por la nariz sin disimulo. Ichimatsu seguía pensando en eso también. Diablos que si se había tocado con las imágenes de su mente. Más de una vez, pero escuchar a Choroko no era sexy.

─Lo que Choroko trata de decir, es que deberías de aceptar sus sentimientos y los tuyos.

Esto de dejarse arreglar por ellas más parecía una terapia.

─Estoy de acuerdo en que Karamatsu-sensei es algo particular. Yo comparto con él el apartamento. Es una persona tan honesta como parece. Sinceramente siempre está pensando o hablando de Ichimatsu-san. Lo que siente por usted es real.

─Homura deja de hablarme tan apropiadamente. Me molesta.

─Lo siento.

Siempre ha sido muy educada, pero que Ichimatsu le deje tener tantas confianzas con ella es algo importante: el chico le tiene celos pero no quiere decir que la odie.

─Se la vive demostrándotelo. Lo mucho que te quiere. Creo que le haría muy feliz si finalmente le dices que lo sientes.

Esa había sido Karako, bastante conmovida por la situación.

Ellas no entendían que era casi imposible para alguien como él lo que le estaban pidiendo. Claro que quería decírselo, pero ¿Cómo demonios? Esto era estresante. Por fin, su hermana se le acercó.

─Podrías regalarle algo o escribirle una carta. Para que te sea más sencillo.

Esa no había sido tan mala idea. Ichimatsu sabe expresarse mejor a través de las palabras escritas. ¡Decirle lo que siente de esta forma suena más real!

Al ver el cambio en su expresión su hermana fue consciente de que había dado en el clavo. Las demás se ilusionaron porque se notaba que tal vez, el pobre muchacho sería capaz de decir lo que siente. Le haría el hombre más feliz a Karamatsu cuando se lo dijera. Lo adora. Se adoran y el francés ha querido ir lento por consideración a si mismo pues quiere algo más que una relación física. Mientras que por paciencia a Ichimatsu, quien es alguien a quien debes de ganarte con paciencia y cariño. Algo que el dueño de la cafetería ha hecho en todo este tiempo.

Ichimatsu siente que ellas están ayudándolo pues han traído lápiz y papel, demás cosas para decorar la carta. No dejan de decir "Cuando estés listo te acompañaremos por tu regalo" Trata de no sacar su lado agresivo y mandarlas al demonio pero le está costando trabajo. No es muy propicio para la concentración y gracias a un milagro llamado Ichiko, ellas comprenden que le deben dar su espacio para que pueda dejar fluir las cosas. Dejar que el lápiz y el corazón se sincronicen para plasmar lo que hay dentro de él en el papel. Un poco de sinceridad y todo su amor en una carta. Una carta que sea especial para la persona más especial en su mundo. Ichimatsu por primera vez quiere que le llegue su amor a una persona.

Ichimatsu quiere que sus sentimientos alcancen a Karamatsu.

 **YYY**

Karamatsu andaba contento. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tener una cita linda en San Valentín. Está ansioso dejando todo listo, pues esta cita debe ser importante. Se supone que las cosas deben de ser bien hechas en estas épocas del año. Osomatsu se ha burlado de él de nuevo, pero está listo para todo.

Quiere que _chaton noir_ se enamore de él más y más. Tal vez, por una vez dejarle claro lo que siente. Demostrárselo. Siempre está intentando que el dueño de su cariño sepa lo mucho que lo quiere. Aunque probablemente no se lo ha dejado lo suficientemente claro. Quiere que en esta cita Ichimatsu no dude ni por un segundo de lo mucho que lo ama.

Por fin está en el lugar acordado, pobre Karamatsu de nuevo se ha adelantado porque esta tan ansioso que no pudo evitarlo. Hoy esta vestido de negro en su totalidad. Una camisa abierta y pantalones de vestir ajustados. Lo único de color, era su cinturón. Era de color azul. Huele a esa varonil colonia francesa que tanto les gusta a ambos. Se peinó hacia atrás. Trae su reloj plateado, el cual mira como desesperado cada cinco segundos.

Ichimatsu viene caminando a paso lento. Diablos, que el ambiente lleno de chicas cursis dándole chocolates a los chicos lo tienen un tanto incómodo. Era un cliché. Aun así internamente le hubiera encantado hacerle chocolates caseros, pero él no sabe cocinar por lo que hacerle chocolates no estaba en las opciones. De nuevo, cuando sus miradas se conectan los dos tiemblan internamente. Ichimatsu va vestido con una playera en cuello V de color blanco sobre la cual trae un suéter abierto color lila con unas dos rayas en el pecho de un morado más obscuro, con unos pantalones negros de esos con muchas bolsas. Se ve tan lindo, se nota que intentaron peinarlo pero su rebelde cabello se está saliendo de su lugar. Karamatsu se levanta de inmediato y el más joven puede ver que lleva rosas en la mano, y una caja en forma de corazón morado.

/ _Tan típico de este tonto/_

─ _Chaton noir_ , te ves tan guapo y adorable como siempre.

─ ¡No digas que soy adorable! Tu… ammm..tu….t-te….

¿Por qué se bloqueaba en algo tan sencillo como un simple cumplido?

El francés lo miro un tanto intrigado y luego con compresión antes de sonreír.

─No te presiones _, chaton noir_. Agradezco la intención.

Esto hizo sentir como basura al de morado. El otro le daba toda la paciencia del mundo y le tenía consideraciones que nadie más le ha tenido nunca, le demuestra que siente cosas por él y lo apoya. No es capaz ni de decirle un mísero cumplido. Un sencillo "te vez bien" habría bastado. ¿Por qué no es capaz de decir ni eso? Esto sí que lo hace sentir mal ¿Y así quería decirle lo que siente por él? A este paso las cosas han iniciado mal para el pobre Ichimatsu.

─ _Êtes-vous d'accord? *_

Genial, ahora su actitud del demonio está preocupando al otro. Asiente con la cabeza, dejando al de ojos azules no muy convencido de todo esto, pero termina asintiendo. Hoy no puede leerlo tan bien como siempre porque su propio miedo a que esta cita salga mal le nubla el juicio.

─Bueno, vamos.

Dice al tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo casi, casi a rastras hacia su motocicleta.

─Súbete.

Al otro le saltan los ojos ¿Le había pedido subirse a esa cosa? De verdad adora poder abrazarlo y sentir su embriagador aroma, pero viajar en ella lo odia.

─Vamos, confía en mí.

Ichimatsu se derrite internamente con esa expresión y esas palabras. Maldito aprovechado. Más a fuerza que de gana, el otro se sube detrás luego de que el mayor le pusiera un casco.

 **YYY**

El viaje ha sido terriblemente silencioso, Karamatsu está algo preocupado de que Ichimatsu no este siguiendo sus intentos de conversación. Tal vez la cita no está siendo lo que el de morado esperaba. Por su parte el de ojos morados se siente mal. Este tan nervioso que no puede dejar de pensar. Tiene que darle la carta e intentar decirle lo que siente. Pero se siente tan estúpido de que hasta el momento todo lo haya hecho mal.

─Llegamos.

Eso es lo que logra traerlo de vuelta para ver que están en una especie de barranco con barandales, de esos que se ven en las películas donde una pareja estaciona su carro para ver las estrellas. Un mirador. Karamatsu lo baja con cuidado de la moto e Ichi puede ver unas banquitas de esas de concreto. Ahí, Karamatsu había dejado todo tan lindo como para una cita. Hasta había velas. Ese hombre era todo un caso.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta?

─Se podría decir.

Estas palabras desilusionaron a Kara. No suele tomarse a mal estos comentarios pero hoy estaba sensible con este tema.

─ _Que tout soit prêt pour que nous *_ una cena a la luz de las velas. Disculpa que sea tan sencillo.

─No me molesta. Me sigue sorprendiendo tu habilidad para arreglar cosas así. No entiendo como logras hacerlo.

─ _Eh bien, je suis un romantique désespéré *_

─No seas tan doloroso.

─ _Désolé.*_ No puedo evitarlo.

Se pusieron a comer. Era un rico jamón ahumado, ensalada primavera, rollos de sushi, té y de postre un sencillo pay de queso con chocolate. Todo lo que traía en la canasta dijo que en realidad le había pedido a ayuda a Osomatsu para prepararlo. Esto le había dolido a Ichi, él no pudo dar su brazo a torcer para pedir ayuda para hacerle chocolate y él incluso, había pedido el favor a su mejor amigo.

─ ¿De verdad estas bien?

Esto sorprendió de nuevo al de mirada cansada. Miro al preocupado Karamatsu y se puso tenso. Lo miro fijamente y de repente, la carta en su bolsillo pesaba mucho. Le comenzaron a temblar las manos. Estuvo a punto de sacarla, pero se detuvo.

─Sí, sí. Estoy bien.

 _/Mierda, solo estoy lastimándolo con todo esto. Soy de lo peor/_

Tras esta afirmación el extranjero se sintió algo mal. Su cita no era lo que hubiera querido. Por eso tal vez recurría a sus últimas sorpresas. Saco su caja de chocolates y le ofreció a Ichimatsu, cuando este iba a tomar uno le dio un manotazo. Jamás olvidaría la cara que puso el dulce chico cuando le dijo "Yo te daré. Abre la boca." Sonrojado, Ichimatsu comenzó a abrir la boca comiendo varios chocolates. Cuando Ichimatsu termino el último lamio ligeramente el dedo de Kara para poder agarrar mejor el dulce, tras esto, Karamatsu vio que aún tenía algo de chocolate en los dedos y lo lamio. Esto casi le provoca una erección al menor. Un beso indirecto con todas las de la ley.

 _/él quiere matarme/_

─ _Ils étaient délicieux *_

Susurro el francés relamiendo sus labios, mirándolo provocadoramente.

 _/Está dispuesto a asesinarme/_

En eso, Karamatsu saco de su canasta un reproductor de música. Que no tardo en colocar en el piso.

─ _Avez-vous danser avec moi?_ _*_

El otro se sintió morir cuando se plantó delante de él con la mano estirada.

─No sé qué estas intentando, Kusomatsu. Yo no sé bailar.

─ _Vous ne devez savoir. *_ Yo te guio. Confía en mí.

Con esto, Ichimatsu se rindió. Refunfuñando, le dio la mano a Kara quien lo subió sobre sus talones para que al moverse, el escritor se moviera con él.

Ahí estaban. Dando vueltas con la música sonando sutilmente, mirándose a los ojos sin hablar, y al mismo tiempo; diciéndolo todo. La luna y las estrellas eran las únicas confidentes de su amor. Karamatsu le tomo del mentón para que el otro lo mirara.

─Disculpa mi incompetencia. Quería darte una hermosa cita para demostrarte lo que siento por ti. Y lo arruine. Esta no ha sido la mejor de las citas. Lo siento tanto.

El otro abrió grandes sus ojos. ¿Karamatsu estaba preocupado que su falta de interés fuera por eso? Nada más alejado de la realidad. Se volvía a sentir mal, porque de verdad se veía afligido, motivado por el dolor de verlo así le tomo de mano con fuerza.

─Te equivocas. Te equivocas. Te equivocas. Yo soy quien lo siente. Yo lo arruino todo….soy de lo peor.

En este punto pudo sentir como le corrían las lágrimas salvajemente por sus mejillas.

─ ¿Ichimatsu? ¿Estás bien? Y-ya no llores. ¿Fue algo que hice? Ay diablos…

─Entiende que no fuiste tú…. ¿Por qué no eres capaz de entenderlo? Es porque…. Yo….yo….yo….

No podía sentirse más patético. Estaba llorando, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos rogando porque como suele hacerlo, Karamatsu entendiera lo que quería decirle. Por su parte el de azul lo observo largo y tendido. Lo miro con la atención que siempre le pone y tomándose su tiempo. Luego vio algo en esos ojos que por fin entendió. ¡Ya había entendido!

Puso su palma en la mejilla ajena, para que este le pusiera atención. Acaricio con sus dedos la suave piel. Lo miro con una intensidad que lo hizo calmarse y temblar.

─Tengo que decírtelo fuerte y claro. Me encantan todas tus facetas, todas y cada una de ellas. Eres tan perfecto ante mis ojos que si la gente viera la mitad de lo que yo veo en ti, te adorarían. Queriendo ayudarte, termine creciendo a tu lado. Yo, sé que te has convertido en la persona más importante para mí. Ichimatsu Fukuyama, te amo. Te amo tanto. Te amo.

Ichimatsu se quedó de piedra. Después de todo este tiempo finalmente, el francés lo decía con todas sus letras. Su corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho y aun así quería poder responder. Decirle lo mucho que lo amaba también.

 _/Vamos, Ichimatsu. Díselo. Díselo/_

Antes de otra cosa unos poderosos labios atraparon los suyos en un beso. Un contacto necesitado. El francés lo tenía atrapado con ambas manos en su rostro. Su aroma varonil, su fuerte sabor a café y cigarrillos amenazaban con colorársele hasta los huesos haciendo estragos con su cordura. Sin nada de tiempo, en cuanto sintió la rendición de parte de Ichi, Kara metió su lengua. Demostrando el buen francés que es. La sensación tan cálida, húmeda y llena que provocaba la lengua ajena en su boca estaba a punto de cobrarle su capacidad de sostenerse con sus propios pies. Solo atino a poner sus manos en el fuerte pecho ajeno. Sus pulmones le reclamaban la falta de aire, fue poco después de este punto que el francés se alejó.

Lo miro a los ojos y pudo ver reflejados en ellos todo el amor que Karamatsu siente por él.

─Yo….

─Ahora ya no podrás decir que no soy tu novio.

Se burló el francés e Ichimatsu se volvió a poner de colores ¡Apenas si ha podido mantenerse en pie luego de lo otro y este tonto vuelve a alterarlo!

─No recuerdo haber accedido a nada. Porque no me pediste nada…

En eso fue callado por otro beso francés robador de cordura tan intenso como el anterior. Abrazado por la cintura, Karamatsu lo mantuvo pegado a su pecho una vez que se separaron.

─ ¿ _Chaton noir_ quieres hacerme muy feliz aceptando ser mi novio?

 _/Me acabo de morir y fui al infierno. Al paraíso. De ida y vuelta mil veces/_

─Supongo, que no me queda otro remedio. Acepto.

Karamatsu se rio, cuando sintió sus intenciones de besarlo lo detuvo poniendo el sobre entre ellos.

─P-para ti…N-no la abras hasta que ya no este yo. Por favor.

Kara miro el sobre azul con corazones azules más obscuro y supo que era. La tomo con delicadeza entre sus manos y la beso. Ichimatsu casi muere por millonésima vez esta noche. Antes de que Karamatsu lo atrapara en sus brazos para poder ponerse algo al corriente con todos los besos que se deben.

 **YYY**

En el siguiente ya viene algo de JyushiHomu! Siiii

J'ai des idées toujours amusantes pour vous- Siempre tengo ideas para divertirme contigo

si adorable- Tan adorable

Êtes-vous d'accord? *- ¿Estás bien?*

Que tout soit prêt pour que nous *- Deje todo listo para que tengamos*

Eh bien, je suis un romantique désespéré *- Oh bueno, soy un romántico empedernido*

Désolé.*- Lo siento.*

Ils étaient délicieux *- Estaban deliciosos*

Avez-vous danser avec moi? *- ¿Bailas conmigo?*

Vous ne devez savoir. *- No es necesario que sepas. *

Oh por dios ¡Ya son pareja! Se besaron! Lo sé, lo sé. Muchos feels. Dios espero que hayan muerto como yo. No sé si sepan, pero ha sido el capítulo más difícil hasta hoy. Hasta hace dos semanas no sabía como demonios seria la confesión y ahora me salió esto que espero haya quedado a la altura del tiempo que se han tardado. Ojala les haya gustado y cumplido sus expectativas. Ahora respondo reviews, (no se cumplieron los cinco de regla pero necesito responder en esta ocasión así que lo pasare por alto) no olviden dejarme otro. Nos leemos!

Kara Blue G: jajaja para el hard no falta mucho pero si falta algo. Apenas son novios jajajaja Tranquilos.

Momokamatsu: jajaja de nada, como dije creo que te lo mereces. P-pero no soy adorable. Soy genial y poderosa (?. Oh cuando sea avísame para felicitarte apropiadamente. Si bueno, soy fan de leer los fic de los fandom y vagando di con el fic que te dedico. Gracias por explicarme finalmente lo tengo más claro. Son una familia maravillosa. Qué bueno que cada personaje te guste y que lo que sienten quede bien plasmado, ojala hayas amado el capítulo de hoy. Adoro a Kara igual yo, dios. Un saludote!

Gotti Calavera: Ahí está tu beso. Jajaja si ya paso aquí y no, no fue solo un pico. No ofendamos al francés sexy por favor jajaja Si él besa son franceses sino que chiste jajaja. La mamá de Oso es un personaje increíble. Jajaja si te identificas entonces eres bien proooo! Jajaja Un saludo.

SombraLN: ya han pasado ocho maravillosos meses (en el tiempo del fic, claro está) Si el cambio de todos ha sido progresivo. Ojala el capítulo te haya emocionado tanto como su nombre jajaja Si prometo cuidarme más. Porque estamos en temporada de progresos intensos. Dios y no quiero enfermarme de nuevo. Un saludote.


	33. Pureza Relativa 4

Hola mis amados lectores ando emocionada porque si la cita Osochoro fue en navidad pues es justo y necesaria la cita Jyushihomu en san Valentine.

Como los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, respondo reviews al final del capítulo (cada 5 reviews respondo), y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Pureza Relativa 4

El aroma de flores podía sentirse en el ambiente.

Olía a rosas y se sentía la calidez, mezclada con el delicioso aroma a café.

La cafetería siempre tenía flores pues su dueño era un empedernido amante de ellas y por eso las elegía de acuerdo a la ocasión. La cual en este momento era día de San Valentín. En navidad puso muérdago y noche buena. Ahora en estas fechas había elegido rosas. El ambiente de la cafetería gritaba "romance" por donde se le sintiera. No era solo el hecho de tener rosas, y decoraciones alusivas; también el montonal de parejas que iban a estas fechas.

Todo esto generaba una involuntaria envidia en la pobre Homura.

Ella era consciente de que no es alguien digna de esa clase de atenciones. No es digna de hacer nada referente a eso. No es digna de nada que involucre amor. No es digna de amar. Mucho menos de ser amada.

¿Entonces porque termino preparando Chocolate para Jyushimatsu?

No puede evitar mirar con cierto miedo la pequeña caja amarilla que tiene entre sus manos. Termino haciéndola bajo un impulso. Todas habían hecho chocolate para sus amigos (ella incluida) pero término haciendo un chocolate más grande y elaborado para el dulce beisbolista de ojos dorados y enorme sonrisa.

Suspira mientras el paquete comienza a pesarle. Había regresado a la cafetería para vigilarla un momento junto con Osomatsu, porque ambos sabían que hoy Karamatsu no estaría.

Choromatsu ahora sí que había escapado de Osomatsu, y esto tenía un tanto herido al de ojos marrones. ¡Su príncipe jade se las pagaría después! Ichiko y Karako siempre salían en estas fechas por las insistencias de la de azul. Osoko y Choroko se quedaron en casa. Está pensando seriamente en irse temprano para hacerles compañía.

─ Dime una cosa Homura-chan.

─ ¿Qué ocurre Osomatsu-san?

─Te he dicho que dejes de ser tan formal conmigo, me pone nervioso.

─Lo siento.

─Y también deja de disculparte por todo.

─Lo…. Es decir, está bien.

─Bien. Ahora necesito saber ¿Por qué es que te la vives rechazando las salidas de Jyushimatsu?

Por toda respuesta ella se puso colorada y alterada. Parecía un pez fuera del agua intentando decir algo mientras movía sus manos frente de suya. Osomatsu no pudo evitar reírse fuertemente.

─Eres tan divertida.

─O-osomatsu-kun n-no es gracioso que me haga algo como eso.

─Si bueno, yo creo que no es gracioso el hecho de que le rehúyas. Se ve que lo lastimas cuando te niegas.

Eso la dejo de piedra. Ella no lo hacía con esa intención. Solo está asustada y no quiere herirlo. A la larga, le dolerá menos que haga algo como esto que permitirle que su relación llegue a más y luego las cosas vayan a peor.

─Oye tampoco es para que pongas esa cara tan triste.

─Yo…

─A ti te gusta Jyushimatsu ¿O no?

Ella se había puesto más roja que las fresas.

─Yo….aaa…

Osomatsu se había vuelto a reír muy fuerte porque poner a esta chica nerviosa era tan fácil y divertido. En parte de verdad quería saber porque si se gustaban es que no pasaba nada entre ellos. Jyushimatsu ponía de su parte pero ella parecía querer aceptar y seguía negándose. Ella sufría por negarse tanto como él por los rechazos pero era inevitable. Ella tenía una barrera que solo Karamatsu parecía entender a la perfección.

─Bueno dudo que puedas negarme que te gusta cuando llevas mirando la caja con chocolate casero que hiciste para regalarle.

Ella lo miro con una expresión tal al verse tan descubierta que él no pudo evitar reírse nuevamente.

─Yo también les prepare chocolate a todos los demás. A usted ya le di.

─Ya te dije que dejes de hablarme tan formal. Es cierto, me diste chocolate pero dudo mucho que signifique lo mismo para mí. Además que se nota la diferencia. Lo mío fue un chocolate sencillo y ese que tienes ahí grita fuertemente "Me gustas"

Nerviosa observo su caja que tenía entre sus manos. ¿Era tan obvio que no era chocolate por amistad como los demás? ¿No era esto ser cruel porque ilusionaría a Jyushimatsu sobre una relación que no puede ser? Osomatsu notó que esta vez sí que ella estaba hasta sudando y supo que no debió decir nada.

 _/Oh mierda. Que estúpido soy/_

─O-oye…

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la puerta de la entrada se abrió con un Jyushimatsu muy contento con un lindo ramo de girasoles en la mano. Sabía que a Homura le gustan.

─ ¡Hola Homura-chan! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle!

Ella lo miro fijamente antes de ponerse nerviosa e intentar torpemente de ocultar los chocolates.

─H-hola Jyushimatsu-kun.

─Homura-chan se ve tan linda como siempre hoy.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa forma tan linda de ser. No era tan galante como Karamatsu pero eso le sumaba puntos en su corazón. El cual se había acelerado sin su permiso.

─G-gracias.

─Para ti.

Dijo Jyushi con una enorme sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella para darle el ramo.

─Son preciosas.

─Son bonitas ¡Pero para mí Homura-chan es más bonita!

Entonces ella miro fijamente esos ojos tan sinceros y se derrite internamente al ver en ellos todo el cariño sin maldad que tiene este chico por ella.

─Homura-chan sino tienes mucho que hacer ¿Quieres salir conmigo hoy?

─La verdad es que K-karamatsu no está y…

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa fue acallada para una fuerte mano.

─Claro que ella saldrá. No tienen de que preocuparse. Yo me encargo de todo.

Le guiño un ojo Osomatsu y ella sintió que había caído en una trampa.

─ ¿Osomatsu-kun esta-s seguro?

─Vamos. No dudes de mi capacidad para cuidar la cafetería. Antes de que tú llegaras ya la he cuidado otras veces sin ayuda de nadie. Vayan con calma.

─ ¡Gracias! ¡Home run!

─De nada, diviértanse.

Sin poder oponerse Homura salió del local siendo guiada por el alegre muchacho.

 **YYY**

La llevo al parque a la sección de juegos donde ella se subió a los columpios y él la empujaba. No podía evitar reírse ante los chistes y trucos del de amarillo. Igual se subieron a jugar en la resbaladilla, al sube y baja. Cuando finamente se sintieron algo acalorados, Jyushi fue a comprarles unos helados. Para ambos de vainilla. Se sentaron en una banquita a comerlos con calma. Una vez que se los terminaron, Jyushimatsu dijo que quería llevarla a hacer algo muy divertido y se fueron del parque. Termino llevándola a uno de esos sitios donde te metes a unas redes y bateas unas pelotas que son lanzadas por una máquina. Homura estaba algo ansiosa. Nunca había sido preciosamente algo fuerte así que dudaba que pudiera hacerlo también como el chico sonriente. Jyushimatsu noto que algo no estaba bien con ella.

─Homura-chan ¿estás bien?

Ella se giró sorprendida e intento sonreír.

─S-sí.

─Te vez nerviosa. ¿Estas segura que estas bien?

─Si…no te preocupes.

Por fin fue el turno de ella y Homura no sabía ni como sostener el bate. Como pudo, intento darle a la pelota pero lo cierto es que estaba fallando y casi la golpea la pelota. Se sintió torpe y observada por los demás. No había convivido con alguien que se preocupara por ella lo suficiente para que aprendiera a jugar algún deporte al aire libre. Se sentía tan tonta. Tan inútil. Unas furiosas lágrimas amenazaban con salírsele de los ojos. Los cuales ya le ardían.

 _/Soy una torpe. Una boba que lo único que va a provocar es que Jyushimatsu se sienta avergonzando/_

Cuando había aflojado lo suficiente el bate para dejarlo caer, unas manos delicadamente se pusieron sobre las suyas. Mientras la cercanía de un cuerpo cálido con aroma a avellana y césped, se ponía justo detrás suyo.

─Homura-chan estas tomando mal el bate ¡Yo te enseñare!

La chica de cabello marrón se sintió tan nerviosa por la cercanía ajena. No era indiferente de cómo se sentía la cercanía del sexo opuesto. Se podría decir incluso que repelaba dicha cercanía. Le repudiaba el asqueroso contacto con la mayoría de hombres. Pero con Jyushimatsu era diferente. Había algo diferente a esta sensación que a la clásica sensación de nervios/asco que siempre sentía antes. El contacto es muy cercano pero ha sido sin malicia y la tienen alterada. Jamás había sentido que la respiración le fallaba tanto como ahora. Le sudaban las manos y se le erizaba la piel. Ha sido tocada más veces de las que le gusta admitir y nunca se había puesto así.

Con paciencia, el de alegre sonrisa le enseño poco a poco como debía batear, cosa que logro. Emocionada, le brinco encima a su "maestro" pues jamás lo habría logrado de no ser por él.

Cuando ya fue tarde, Jyushimatsu pensó que sería prudente acompañarla a casa. El camino a casa se ha tratado de un monologo protagonizado por Jyushi hablando lo buena que podría llegar a ser en el beisbol si quiere que él la entrene y que otros trucos puede enseñarle.

Finalmente llegan fuera de la casa de Karamatsu y Homura. Ella se detiene enfrente del edificio.

─Llegamos.

─Gracias por el paseo. La pasé bien hoy.

─Gracias a Homura-chan por haber aceptado. Me hiciste muy feliz.

Esto la dejo tan cálida por dentro que solo atino a sonreírle con cariño mientras sacaba la caja de chocolates y los ponía frente del otro mientras se inclinaba.

─ ¡Sé que no son gran cosa pero acéptalos por favor!

Así fue como Jyushi pudo apreciar la pequeña caja en las temblorosas manos de Homura. Cuando le llego el aroma supo de inmediato que eran chocolates. Impulsado por algo fue y le dio un suavecito en la mejilla a la chica.

─ ¡Gracias por hacerme tan feliz! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle!

Ella también sintió algo, motivada por algo inconsciente fue y le planto un largo beso en la mejilla al otro. Quien se quedó quieto mientras sentía las mariposas en su estómago una vez más.

─Nos vemos pronto, Jyushimatsu-kun.

Dijo y salió corriendo totalmente emocionada, dejando al pobre chico de amarillo latiéndole el corazón como su hubiera corrido mucho. ¡Los chocolates no eran lo más dulce que le habían regalado hoy!

 **YYY**

En el próximo veremos las reacciones de todos al enterarse de la relación de Ichimatsu y Karamatsu. Capítulo 25. La noticia.

Oh dios mío. Esto ha sido tan lindo y sin malicia. Suelo escribir coqueteos más intensos con los demás personajes y algo tan…tan inocente ha sido demasiado para mí. Moriré jajaja Ahora como siempre respondo reviews no sin antes recordarles que me dejen otro. Gracias por dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco inventos ¡Nos estamos leyendo, shao!

 **Chiaki28:** Hola!

Debo decirlo: Adoro leer reviews tan llenos de feels como el tuyo. Lo releí como mil veces de lo lindo que esta. Primero que nada nunca dudes en dejarme un review a mí me hace el día. Gracias por decir eso de mí. Mi mejor amigo dice que soy un bombón que porque soy "rosita, blandita, y dulce" A-aunque a mí me chivea que me digan eso jajaja si también soy medio jija jajaja No puedo creer que la gente adore mi forma de escribir. Sigo siendo una novata y me falta mucho por pulir pero lo cierto es que mis casi cinco años en fanfiction no han pasado en vano me esforcé tanto en mejorar que ver los resultados de mi esfuerzo me hace que tanga un nudo en mi garganta. Guau me hace sentir halagada que la gente lo diga, Más alguien como tú que eres tan buena en lo que haces. A mí me paso algo parecido a ti, pero a mí me paso con "Lo que siento por ti" culpo a Imperator de que me haya gustado la pareja. Además que no puedo creer que yo, haya inspirado algo tan bonito dios. Me siento tan contenta que podría llorar (soy bien chillona jaja).

Siempre me ha gustado hacer historias diferentes. Lo procuro mucho eso de no caer en ciertos clichés pero bueno hay otros clichés que me encantan XD. Bueno si el fic no es de fantasía o el mismo anime no es de ese estilo, me gusta que se maneje dentro de lo realista. Pues siento que puedo llegar a muchos puntos de esta forma. Soy amante de las psiques de los personajes. Supongo que en mis fic por eso hay tanta redacción y poco dialogo. Jajaja estudie psicología y me gusta desarrollar más el ambiente mental que el dialogo. Procuro hacerlo bien desde el punto de vista del personaje, me alegra leer que la forma en que se desarrollan va bien. Este aspecto siempre me preocupa. Yo admiro lo que tú haces de avanzar también una historia sin divagar tanto como yo. No te preocupes me alegra que finalmente te animes a escribir. Para mi es hermoso que me dejen reviews como el tuyo. Gracias porque mis ideas te han gustado, quiero un trasfondo profundo. Lo intento mucho y ojala lo esté logrando. Lo sé! El progreso de su relación en este punto me tiene fangirleando a mí también! Nunca te disculpes por hacerme feliz jajaja Me hágala que tú, digas eso. Gracias por dejarme review y siéntete en confianza de dejarme más. Nos estamos leyendo! Un saludote.

 **Gotti Calavera:** Lo sé a mí igual me tiene bien ilusionada el beso y poco a poco, llegaremos a la última base (if you know what i mean) Primero un poco de felicidad y ya luego Puttoty hará la entrada principal. Aunque espera ansiosa el siguiente cap. ;) De nada. Gracias a ustedes por dejarme review. Nos leemos!

 **SombraLN:** jajajajajajaja Ichimatsu casi se muere pero cierto es que yo también mientras lo escribía me estaba muriendo jajaja no puedo evitarlo. Lo de la carta se verá pero estoy trabajando en ello. Me cuesta un poco escribir tan…Ichi jajaja XD lo hice una vez y me tarde jajajaja XD Jajajaja la única pareja hetereo. Es cierto. Pero son los más dulces! Un saludo.


	34. Capitulo 25

Hola mis amados lectores, dios estoy tan emocionada. Este capítulo estará intenso jajaja ojala les guste.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a Chiaki28 dios nadie me considera una sensei. Gracias por hacerlo. Te aprecio.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 25. La noticia

Karamatsu era el ser viviente más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra. En estos momentos podría acabarse el mundo y él sería tan feliz. Está en su sillón favorito, pataleando emocionado.

Cosas salen de su boca tal que " _Aaaa Chanton noir me tuer_ *" _"Il est si mignon que je peux à peine me contenir *" «Je jure que je lui presque quitté lèvres desséchées de nombreux baisers *."_

Homura está al otro lado de su puerta entre preocupada y emocionada. Sospecha que algo muy bueno debe de haber pasado entre ellos para que el francés haya regresado como colegial enamorado. Ella misma también está que no se lo cree. Le fue terriblemente bien y le late el corazón a mil por hora. Anda teniendo gritos internos casi tan fuertes como los de Karamatsu.

Este de pronto abre la puerta, y la ve ahí parada. Se miran fijamente, es obvio para los dos, que algo raro se traen. Solo se sonríen con complicidad y entendimiento mutuo. Picardía.

─ _Homura-chan, apparemment eu une bonne journée aujourd'hui. *_

Ante esto la chica se sonroja leventemente pero mantiene una sonrisita al observar al de ojos azules.

─Eso debería decirte yo a ti sensei.

Kara se ríe al sentirse atrapado, lo que provoca que ella se ría de igual forma.

─Supongo que en su momento hablaremos sobre ello.

─Tienes razón. Dudo que sean temas que uno pueda tener en secreto tanto tiempo.

─ _Bien que je souhaite que je pourrais vous dire de vous avant que quiconque Osomatsu je me tuer si je le fais. *_

─Osomatsu-san es muy celoso de su amistad contigo.

El otro suspira con cansancio.

─Y que lo digas. Por un tiempo tenía miedo de presentárselo a Chaton noir porque no fuera hacer un escándalo.

─Si él es así, pero… a veces es buena persona…

La chica estaba pensando en lo que él de rojo había hecho por ella hoy y eso no pudo evitar que le sonara con verdadero cariño y cargado de algo más. El francés se comenzó a reír.

─ _Ce inutile est un expert à rendre les gens veulent beaucoup. *A_ su forma, siempre nos ha apoyado. No estaríamos en ningún lugar de no ser por él.

Homura asintió enternecida. El cocinero aparte de bueno en su trabajo, era de los mejores amigos.

 **YYY**

Por su parte, Ichimatsu ya acabo de escribir en su diario y lo pego a su pecho, rememorando miles de veces en su mente, los besos compartidos con el francés. Es que había sido tan sexy la expresión que había puesto cuando lo beso. Ese hermoso rostro con esa expresión tan ilegalmente sensual cuando se le acerco lentamente a besarlo, con ese adictivo sabor a nicotina y café. Sus diestros movimientos….su voz ronca susurrándole en francés.

Ichimatsu se puso rojo mientras se derretía. Se dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro, con el diario en sus manos.

 _/Cálmate ya, Ichimatsu. Tendrás otra erección si te emocionas de más/_

De pronto, hasta la habitación se sentía caliente. Diablos, el pobre joven escritor necesitaría un baño de agua fría para relajar sus ideas. Es que ese maldito le ponía tan… dios.

Dejo caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio fuertemente.

─Deja de comportarte como un pervertido.

─Mas que comportarte como un pervertido, te comportas como un virgen desesperado.

Todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, mientras brincaba retrocediendo: muerto de la vergüenza.

Su gemela lo veía con malicia y una sonrisa perversa muy propia de ambos.

─ ¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?! ¡Maldición! ¡Lárgate! ¡Toca antes de entrar, loca!

A lo que ella sonrió con suficiencia.

─Oh vamos, hermanito. Somos gemelos. No deberías de avergonzarte.

─Precisamente porque eres tu es que es más incómodo.

─hay días que suenas tan virgen.

─Mira quien lo dice. La que no ha llegado ni a primera base con la marimacha.

En esto su hermana lo miro con odio. Aunque no pudo reprimir un sonrojo tampoco ella.

─ ¡Yo no tengo que llegar a ningún lado con ella porque no es mi novia!

─Tsk. Claro hermana. Pero tú y yo sabemos que quisieras que así fuera. Karako así lo quiere, pero eres incluso más imposible que yo. Ustedes tienen más tiempo que nosotros y no han llegado a nada. Creo que si hoy me estas molestando lo haces por envidia.

Ella le jala la mejilla con fuerza.

─Cállate ya. Estúpido hermano menor.

Tras decir esto salió de la habitación enojada. Ichi sabía que eso era bajo pero era en parte, la verdad.

─Sé que me he vuelto a pasar pero ya me tenía cansando.

 **YYY**

Finalmente esta en clases, bastante emocionado. Anda extraño. Medio mundo nota que anda contento y emanando un aura de felicidad que tiene a más de uno asustado. Jyushi anda por el estilo. Se nota tan tranquilo. Tan pacifico que da miedo.

Todos han notado el cambio pero creen que por lo menos, sacarle la información a Ichimatsu será imposible. Todomatsu anda mirándolo con recelo, generalmente ignora su existencia de una forma más tsundere. Ahora lo ignora de verdad y ni siquiera es brusco. Como si no tuviera el ánimo de eso tampoco.

Al acabar las clases, todos los del grupo se van un poco detrás del chico de morado que anda tan ensimismado que no ha notado que vienen demasiado cerca. La curiosidad los está matando.

Finalmente llegan a la cafetería, donde Karamatsu se pone a tocar la música de siempre. Al verlo, contrario a esperarlo a que entre, el francés sale cantándole una canción cursi en francés que nadie entiende al cien. Ichimatsu lleva conviviendo lo suficiente con el francés para entenderla (la mayoría de ellos entienden lo que les dice Kara aunque no al cien).

El extranjero lo mira intensamente a los ojos antes de recargar su cabeza en la ajena.

─Te extrañe.

─No tenías porque. Vengo todos los días.

─ _Donc, pour un court laps de temps trop long loin de vous, il me tue lentement *_

El de mirada cansada torció los ojos e hizo una mueca de fastidio.

─Siempre eres tan doloroso.

Por toda respuesta, el de ojos azules se carcajeo. En un movimiento totalmente inesperado, tomo de la nuca a Ichi y le estampo sus suaves pero firmes labios.

Comenzó a moverlos de tal forma que logro destruir la capacidad de pensamiento o de conciencia espacio –tiempo del chico sometido que cerrando los ojos se dejó arrastrar por este sabor y la sensación más placenteras que ha sentido. Cada movimiento del de azul le cobra poco a poco la cordura a Ichi. Peor aun cuando siente que el otro le ha lamido los labios para invitarlo a relajarse y dejar a cierta lengua francesa a hacer de las suyas. Se deja hacer. Con lentitud, puede sentir como le es robado el aliento y el alma en este beso.

─ ¡Están en público par de desvergonzados!

Con esta simple frase, ambos son conscientes de cómo está la situación. Karamatsu es un apasionado que se deja llevar fácilmente. Expresivo y no muy preocupado por la vergüenza. Ichimatsu, por otro lado le tiene un miedo enorme a hacer el ridículo en público. En su mente, esto cuenta como pasar vergüenzas en público.

Se aleja y de un manotazo que deja algo roja la mejilla del cafetero, lo aleja.

─ ¡N-no hagas cosas así enfrente de todos!

Kara se soba su mejilla con cuidado sonriendo con falsa inocencia.

─No puedo contenerme cuando tengo a mi lindo novio delante de mí….

3

.

2

.

1

─ ¡¿SON NOVIOS?!

Ichimatsu sintió el peso de todos ahí. Mirándolo de esa forma. Entre picarona e inquisitiva.

Antes de que pueda, Osomatsu golpea fuertemente a Karamatsu.

─ ¡¿Cómo demonios te atreves a tener novio antes que yo?! ¡No te di permiso para tener novio! ¡Ichimatsu no hablo conmigo sobre eso o me pidió permiso para que fueras su novio! ¡Antes de ser su novio eras mi amigo!

Ichimatsu se sintió de piedra por eso no estuvo atento al portafolio volador que le dio de lleno en toda la cabeza al de rojo.

─ ¡Te comportas como un estúpido! En lugar de alegrarte por ellos… ¡Eres un mal amigo!

─Eso me dolió príncipe jade.

Decía el de ojos marrones mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

─Que bueno tonto. Felicidades, Karamatsu e Ichimatsu.

─ ¡Ya era tiempo primo!

Tras esto Karako abrazo a Kara y le dio un coscorrón de cariño.

─Oh rayos. Otro buen hombre que se me escapa.

Dijo Osoko mientras sonreía de forma burlona. Oso tomo su mano.

─Aun puedes pelear por mí, Osoko querida.

A lo que esta se rio fuertemente, pero de nuevo. El señor portafolio volador hizo de las suyas, hiriendo en el rostro al de cabello marrón.

─Gracias por la escena tan sexy del beso que usare de referencia en mi próximo trabajo.

Dijo Choroko, sangrado por la nariz.

─Muchas felicidades, Karamatsu-sensei e Ichimatsu-san.

─Homura-chan no es necesario que seas tan formal.

─ ¡Felicidades! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle!

Tras esto, Jyushi alzo a Kara. Sacándole el aire de los pulmones.

─En hora buena. Hermano.

Ichiko seguía ofendida por lo de esa mañana, pero no significaba que no estuviera contenta por ellos.

─Ichimatsu-kun…

Cuando Ichimatsu se giró a ver quién le había hablado un par de labios lo habían atrapado: era Totty, tomándolo totalmente desprevenido. Una vez medio reacciono, puso distancia entre ellos. Totalmente alterado y sonrojado Ichi retrocedió.

─ ¡¿Q-que demonios crees que haces Todomatsu?!

El de rosa tenía una expresión tan rota que el enojo de Ichi se fue tan pronto como llegó.

─S-solo le doy un último beso al amor de mi vida. Pues me lo han arrebatado. Lo siento tanto…No pude contenerme…

Totty fija su vista en Kara, retándolo a hacer algo. Karamatsu está que se muere por ir y golpearlo fuertemente. Tan fuerte que le romperá todos y cada uno de sus huesos. Pero no puede hacerlo. Lo sabe. En su lugar, se relaja y sonríe. Todos se sorprenden, más Ichimatsu que esperaba a otra clase de reacción.

─ _Je comprends ce qu'il est de perdre un amour._ *Por eso le perdono este beso, pero si vuelve a intentarlo no correrá con la misma suerte.

Esto había decepcionado al de ojos morados, porque él siempre ha sido celoso y Kara en rara ocasión demostraba serlo. Unas cuantas veces cuando se trataba de Osomatsu, pero nada más. Un dolor pequeño se instaló en su pecho. Un dolor que era un claro reflejo de sus inseguridades ¿Y si no le gustaba lo suficiente para ponerse celoso? Una vez que Totty se perdió de la vista, todos entraron a la cafetería para festejar la gran noticia. El escritor decidió pasar por alto esta ligera incomodidad.

 **YYY**

En el bar al que Totty suele ir, está en su lugar usual. Pidiendo tragos y comida, ese simple beso fue suficiente para empezar. Conoce lo suficiente al rarito de Ichimatsu y sabe que la no reacción por parte de Kara le ha dolido. De hecho, la reacción por parte de Kara también habría significado en una pelea. Lo dejo de tal forma que no pudiera meter las manos para defenderse. Esta sonriendo con malicia, porque aunque por ahora sea poco, ira dando pequeños golpecitos a sus relación para agrietarla lo suficiente para cuando sea tiempo del golpe final.

─Creo que has tenido un buen día hoy, querido Todomatsu.

─Atsushi. No sé por qué debe de ser tu incumbencia pero sí. Al final, tuve un gran día.

─ Me alegra y no que tus planes vayan tan bien. Me alegraría más que te fijaras otras metas. Tal vez, así por fin me animaría a conquistarte.

─A mí me pasa algo parecido. Si tú cambiaras tu personalidad de mierda probablemente caería ante ti. Creo estamos iguales, Atsushi.

El otro se acercó peligrosamente a su boca antes de sonreír con malicia.

─Ya veremos quien cede primero. Nos vemos.

El de rosa lo observo retirarse con calma. Para luego regresar a su bebida. ¡No el tonto de Atsushi lo harían cambiar de opinión! Tiene perfectamente claro lo que quiere y que tiene que hacer para conseguirlo. Lo hará así tenga que aplastar a quien tenga que aplastar.

 **YYY**

El siguiente es un capitulo que no estaba considerado dentro de la trama pero me lo han pedido desde que aparecieron. Así que para su público espero le guste Capitulo 26. Dando el brazo a torcer (Sera un Karaichifem)

"Aaaa Chanton noir me tuer *"- "aaaa chanton noir me matara*"

"Il est si mignon que je peux à peine me contenir *"- "es tan lindo que apenas puedo contenerme*"

«Je jure que je lui presque quitté lèvres desséchées de nombreux baisers *." - "Juro que casi le dejo los labios resecos de tantos besos*."

Homura-chan, apparemment eu une bonne journée aujourd'hui. *- Homura-chan, al parecer tuviste un buen día hoy. *

Bien que je souhaite que je pourrais vous dire de vous avant que quiconque Osomatsu je me tuer si je le fais. *- Aunque quisiera poder contártelo a ti antes que a nadie, Osomatsu me mataría si lo hago. *

Ce inutile est un expert à rendre les gens veulent beaucoup. *- Ese inútil es un experto en hacer que la gente lo quiera mucho. *

Donc, pour un court laps de temps trop long loin de vous, il me tue lentement *- Así sea por poco tiempo estar demasiado tiempo lejos de ti, me mata lentamente *

Je comprends ce qu'il est de perdre un amour. *- Yo entiendo lo que es perder un amor.*

Buu mis amados lectores ¡Ojala hayan amado el capítulo de hoy tanto como yo dios mío! Ha sido tan genial jajaja ojala les haya gustado. Estoy TAN TRISTE DE QUE LLEVO SEMANAS SIN JUNTAR MAS DE LOS 5 REVIEWS. Aun así respondo hoy. Llorare. Bueno ¡Nos estamos leyendo! ¡Shao!

Gotti Calavera: Lo se fue tan lindo Jyushi. Yo quiero como cuarenta Osomatsus jajaja bueno pero príncipe jade es celoso. Tranquila que si aflojara –w- Un saludote.

LaV3nus6: Hola, no lo tenía planeado pero la mayoría ha insistido con ello y termine cediendo jajaja creo que ellas se lo merecen también. Qué bueno que la historia te guste hasta ahora. Un saludo.

JAdamsV: Hola yo igual jajaja debo bajarle de azúcar a los capítulos (? Qué bueno que esperen con ansias los capítulos, ojala este te haya gustado. Gracias por siempre decirme cuanto te emociona la historia, es lindo. Un saludote.

SombraLN: jajajajaja que bueno que te haya gustado tanto! Jyushi es lo suficientemente inocente como para que la dulce Homura no se sienta presionada o cosas por el estilo. Gracias pues como vez, Totty empieza lento a sembrar inseguridades! Es un cabrón. Aun así ojala te guste. Nos leemos!


	35. Capitulo 26

Hola mis amados lectores, dios estoy de vuelta! Me sentí mal esa semana porque falleció mi perrita. Les explico en la despedida.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 26. Dando el brazo a torcer

Si a Ichiko le preguntaran que siente por Karako no sabría responder.

O tal vez sí que sabe la respuesta pero no es algo de lo que este particularmente orgullosa.

La estúpida de Karako lleva mucho tiempo ganándose un lugar importante en la vida de la chica arisca. Vaya que si la tonta esa decidiera irse, le haría la vida terriblemente miserable. Es de esas personas que aunque sean demasiado diferentes a ti terminan encajando tan bien en tu vida que lo cierto es que parecieran destinadas a estar juntas.

Tal vez es eso lo que al final le tiene miedo. Le tiene miedo a dejarse expuesta ante algo tan extraño. Karako y ella son chicas, para empezar. No es que tenga problemas con este tipo de relaciones pero tampoco es como si no le importara lo que dirán de ella. Ambos gemelos son susceptibles a críticas. Tienen una autoestima muy frágil. Sin mencionar cosas como que son muy opuestas. Karako es extrovertida al grado de ser un tanto llamativa. Es expresiva al grado de ser dolorosa. Es segura de sí misma. Es alegre y ruidosa. Le encanta salir a hacer actividades al aire libre. Le gusta hacer deportes y es atlética. Incluso ella tiene unos prominentes pechos. Es morena. Amable y amistosa con todos. Una persona fuerte no solo físicamente. Es todo lo opuesto a Ichiko en más de un sentido y aun así, la de morado quisiera ser más como ella de lo que la despistada belleza se puede imaginar.

Supongo que a veces terminas consiguiendo amistades que te hacen sentir como que te complementan. Sin embargo ¿está conforme con que solo sean eso? ¿Sería feliz si un día un extraño o una extraña se llevaran a esa loca lejos de ella? ¿Cómo la haría sentir si un día Karako se fastidia de ella y finalmente va y se casa con alguien más? ¿Qué sería de la vida de la solitaria Ichiko si ese día llegase a pasar?

Ichiko ya no puede estar sin esa tonta. La necesita en su vida así sea un dolor de cabeza noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo.

Vaya que si suena a una completa masoquista. Tal vez lo es.

Tal vez y solo tal vez, Ichimatsu tiene razón.

Él acepto más fácilmente sus sentimientos por Karamatsu, afrontando igualmente lo mismo que ella está teniendo que afrontar con Karako. Ambos son hombres con las personalidades terriblemente opuestas. Sin mencionar que estar al lado de alguien tan intimidante (en el sentido de que es demasiado perfecto) como Karamatsu debe de ser algo un tanto pesado para el escritor. Pues teniendo una pareja así a veces, dudas de lo que esta ve en ti. A pesar de todos los peros y contra todo pronóstico, Ichimatsu se está intentando dejar llevar por el amor.

Ser amado y amar. Tan sencillo y complejo como eso.

Ichiko suspira por millonésima vez cuando mira la foto de la primera salida de ellas dos para conocerse más. A Karako, al igual que a Karamatsu; le gustan mucho las fotografías. Por lo que no dudo en regalarle una copia enmarcada. Al mirarla no tarda en recordar que cuando vio a Karako por primera vez no le dio buena espina.

 _´La morena era amiga de Choroko por su parte, Ichiko era amiga de Osoko. Ambas decidieron presentarlas entre ellas para que formaran parte del mismo grupo de amigas. Así saldrían todas juntas. Al principio eso había parecido una terrible idea. Lo único que Ichiko recuerda es que pensó que era una belleza morena de ojos azules y prominentes curvas vestida con ropa deportiva, su hermoso cabello negro ondulado amarado en una coleta y unos lentes de sol sobre su fleco. Era hermosa pero poco femenina, usando solo algo de rímel y unos labios rojos. Se veía algo intimidante con ese look. Ella sonrió al verla. Todavía se sonroja ligeramente al recordar que esa sonrisa casi la deja sin aliento._

" _Vaya, Choroko. No me dijiste que ibas que ibas a presentarme a una belleza._ _Nice to meet you, my name is Karako Matsuno. * ".*"_

 _Había sido tan sexy esa voz fuerte aunque algo raro eso de que hablara mezclando los idiomas. Hacia poses extrañas y era terriblemente llamativa por eso. Aun así, había algo en ella que no podía intrigar de un buen modo a Ichiko. Es que esa sonrisa le hace estragos aun al día de hoy._

 _Tiempo después la tenía acosándola por todo el campus. Diciéndole cosas dolorosas en inglés y siendo cursi hasta el cansancio. Fastidiada de sus insistencias, fueron juntas a almorzar y Karako dijo algo sobre "tener un recuerdo de este momento que atesorare" cuando tomo la fotografía. Ahí descubrió que pese a lo dolorosa y extraña, era alguien de un gran corazón. Alguien de lo más interesante.´_

Jamás imagino que las cosas acabarían así. Con ella recordando con cariño esos días. Que mirando esa fotografía donde ella luce tan sonrojada y extrañada y Karako tan radiante le haría sentir algo en su pecho. No lo supo en el primer momento de conocerla pero estaba frente a alguien tan importante para ella.

 _/Bien, tal vez va siendo tiempo de dar un poco mi brazo a torcer/_

 **YYY**

Karako estaba trabajando en el gimnasio el día de hoy.

Es asistente. Hoy no hay mucho que hacer. De esos días que están ligeros. Lo cierto es que se siente algo envidiosa pues su primo logro con Ichimatsu lo que ella lleva intentando años con Ichiko. De verdad esta terriblemente enamorada de la de morado. Pero esta parece que no lo entiende. O no lo entiende o no siente lo mismo. Lleva tanto tiempo intentado conquistarla. Ha dado todo de ella misma. De verdad que se ha esforzado por que las cosas funcionen.

¿Y es que como no enamorarse de ella siendo Ichiko la cosa más tierna y misteriosa que ha conocido?

Suele ser más madura, seria, tranquila que ella. Una chica reservada, arisca, antisocial, de mal humor, poca paciencia y que suele mentir a menudo con respecto a lo que siente o piensa de verdad. Es agresiva y no puede mostrarse tal cual es en el fondo porque le cuesta trabajo y le da miedo verse frágil. Es una persona misteriosa porque sus reacciones no son tan predecibles como uno espera. Aunque la conozcas tan bien como ella lo hace. Por dentro y debajo de esas facetas, Ichiko es alguien de unos sentimientos preciosos. Es dulce, tierna.

Sin mencionar que es una preciosura. No es como Karako que es una mujer curvilínea. Es una chica delgada con curvas estilizadas, como el cuerpo de una bailarina de ballet. Cabello largo, negro y lacio, con ese fleco recto. Su piel blanca como la nieve. Esos hermosos ojos morados. Todo su look obscuro dándole un aire misterioso e intrigante. Su arreglo sencillo y bonito. Su voz es tan versátil. Perfecta para ella.

Desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez sintió que estaba en presencia de un ángel obscuro. No pudo evitar quedar prendida. Conforme la fue conociendo ese simple gusto pasó a ser un amor fuerte. Que ha intentado dejar en claro. Incluso se le ha confesado de forma seria dos veces. Ichiko nunca ha respondido a esto y ha hecho como si eso no hubiese pasado. Sabe que debe ser insistente con ella y no rendirse, pero de verdad que le cuesta trabajo. Esta algo frustrada y cansada por todo esto. No puede evitar que su espíritu competitivo le haga sentir como que está fallando. Más ahora que de nuevo, Karamatsu le ha ganado.

De la nada, es girada bruscamente para ser tomada de la ropa jalándola con fuerza. Antes de que pueda reaccionar unos suaves labios están estampados contra los suyos. Solo puede atinar a sorprenderse cuando nota que es Ichiko, quien ha comenzado a mover sus labios con algo de vacilación al principio, pero una vez que Karako comienza a responder dejan de serlo y ahora son más lentos pero decididos. Karako no puede evitar que el perfume de Ichiko se le cuele por la nariz, su champú. Su cálido y menudo cuerpo. Su tersa piel. Adiós cordura. Karako no duda en tomarla de la cintura atrayéndola a sí. El sabor a té de hierbas jamás le supo más glorioso.

Ichiko mantiene sus manos en el rostro ajeno. Los labios de Karako están amenazando con dejarle su delicada piel un tanto enrojecida y amoreteada. Pues están ejerciendo fuerza contra su boca. Como queriendo arrancarle el aliento. La boca ajena sabe a un mix de frutas por todos los batidos nutritivos que suele consumir la morena, dejándole un dulzor exótico muy propio de ella. Tan adictivo. Tan firme. Usando esa fuerza para retenerla más tiempo así. Siente que pronto, la falta de aire le va a causar estragos. Poco a poco, ambas se separan.

Karako la mira fijamente. Mientras Ichiko aparta la mirada totalmente sonrojada.

─ _It's not like I'm complaining,_ * pero me gustaría saber ¿Me volví loca? ¿Esto es real?

En eso un dedo se pone frente a sus labios, callándola.

─Cállate. Haces que me cueste más trabajo hablar. Solo cállate. Yo solo…q-quería… ser más sincera contigo… y conmigo misma…a-aunque sea una vez…

Unos firmes brazos la atrapan. Solo siente que ahora está envuelta en el calor ajeno, puede sentir los pechos de Karako chocar contra ella.

─Si con esto significa que finalmente seremos novias entonces para mí con eso me basta.

Ahora, Ichiko siente esa calidez en el pecho que solo esta tonta puede provocar. _/Claro que es suficiente para ti pero me gustaría decirlo aunque sea por una vez/_

─Yo también siento lo mismo por ti…

Murmuro Ichiko escondiendo el rostro en el pecho ajeno. Karako atino a alzarle el rostro de la barbilla para depositar una lluvia de besitos en la boca ajena.

Ichiko la dejara emocionarse solo por esta ocasión. Según ella, no tiene nada que ver con que Karako aumente la duración entre beso y beso, lo que la está dejando dulcemente aturdida. Solo que cree que Karako se lo merece. Es todo.

Vaya que si dar un poco su brazo a torcer ayudo a Ichiko a sentirse mejor. Finalmente puede estar al lado de quien ama.

Aunque este enamorada de una pervertida que acaba de tocarle el trasero. Estúpida _Kusoko._

 **YYY**

Nice to meet you, my name is Karako Matsuno. -* "Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Karako Matsuno.*"

It's not like I'm complaining, *- No es como si me estuviera quejando, *

Ojala les haya gustado, estoy chiveada. Jamás había escrito un beso yuri antes….jajaa espero me haya quedado bien. Una duda ¿apoco fue el Karaichi day? Pues si si, muchas felicidades. Si fue el Kara day entonces tengo que pensar en algo jaja. Lamento no venir falleció mi perrita (envenenada) y no me sentía con ánimos. Ahora solo vengo los jueves por lo que publico todos mis fic ese día. Ahora respondo reviews, gracias por leerme y dejarme un review. Nos leemos ¡Shao!

Chiaki28: Hola!

AAAAAY tus mensajes me hacen el día lo juro. Yo igual te amo no homo jajajaja Tan linda. Bueno que bueno que te hice feliz. Adoro igual que tú a Homura he intentado que ella sea muy dulce y frágil. Y Jyushi le devuelve la alegría de una forma bien natural. Con Kara son los cómplices ideales. Choro y Oso son tan graciosos juntos, me matan me matan lo juro! Awwww gracias solo que muchos no escriben esa parte de andar como idiota uno solito pensando en la persona amada jajaja me gusta esa parte y lo cierto es que me hizo morir de la risa estaba tan emocionada. Totty es pura maldad no dudes de que traerá problemas! Pero tranquila jajaja aún no jajaja Yo a ti te quiero muchote. Mi pequeña saltamontes jajaja eso me mato ajajaja Gracias por los ánimos un saludote

Anonimo chan: Hola que bueno amaste los besos, medio mundo me ha felicitado por eso ajajajaja gracias. Bueno si odiaras a Totty en su momento, lo siento. Un saludote.

Momokamatsu :TE EXTRAÑE! Lo sabias? Qué bueno regresaste para lo bueno en este fic jajajaja gracias! Apoco si me quedaron chidos los besos? Jajajaja a me lo dijeron y me chiveo jajaja Todos murieron por lo sexy ajajaja yo igual. No podía ser de otra forma la cita jyushihomu si que si jajaja que bueno mato de ternura jajaja que bueno que me fic te ha hecho feliz! A mi igual me mato osea yo lo escribo y me muero jajaja Un saludote!

Gotti Calavera: Hola sip Totty arruinador de momentos! Jajaja No, no era por eso pero gracias ahora sé cuándo es jajajaa no sabía. Un saludote.

SombraLN: me mato imaginármelo, no pude evitarlo jajaja Osomatsu para mami preocupada celosa del año? Jajajaja sIp la puttotty es cabrona jajaja ojala te haya gustad mucho! Un saludo.

JAdamsV : gracias! Sipi totty es cabron pero ya veremos que logra o que no logra creo firmemente que lo odiara en su momento ajaja Un saldote como cada semana!


	36. Capitulo 27

Hola mis amados lectores, aquí estoy con el capítulo de esta semana finalmente estoy emocionada!

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

 **Advertencia:** Este capítulo es para mayores de 18 años. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 27. Llegando a algo

 _/ya es suficiente, vamos Ichimatsu. Aléjalo/_

Se decía mentalmente a si mismo Ichimatsu mientras Karamatsu lo tenía acorralado contra la pared de la parte trasera de la cafetería. Ahí donde Kara recogía su moto.

Estaban en otra de esas sesiones de besuqueos de despedida. Ichimatsu decía siempre que solo un beso porque Karamatsu se notaba ansioso sino cedía al menos con uno. Karamatsu es francés y en lo poco que llevan de relación nunca lo ha besado de otra forma que no sea con besos intensos y húmedos. Termina siempre a su merced. Es que a Ichimatsu le fallan la mayoría de funciones vitales y motoras cuando están en esta situación.

 _/Muy bien Ichimatsu, es noche. Si no te detienes ahora él terminara acompañándote a casa de nuevo. En casa se darán más besuqueos y esto es un círculo vicioso. Ya suficiente/_

Estaba a punto de alejarlo, pero le basto con sentir como Karamatsu le mordía el labio inferior seductoramente para sentir algo en el estómago y que la sangre se le bajaba un poco a los pies.

 _/Al diablo/_ Pensaba al tiempo que el mismo ponía sus manos detrás de la nuca de Karamatsu para hacer el contacto más profundo.

 _/Ya Ichimatsu, sé que este tipo besa de una forma que te quita el razonamiento, pero compórtate/_

Ichimatsu pasa sus manos traviesas por la fuerte espalda ajena lanzando una mirada coqueta a Karamatsu, quien sonríe maliciosamente antes de pasarle las manos por su trasero, para alzarlo y cargarlo contra la pared. Ichimatsu en toda respuesta enreda sus piernas en la cintura ajena y el beso se vuelve más sucio. Ichimatsu jura que tiene gran parte de los labios irritados y cubiertos con deliciosa saliva.

 _/Genial. Fantástico. Ahora estas duro. Ambos están duros. De nuevo/_

Ambos están paseando sus manos en el cuerpo ajeno. Ichimatsu adora hacer esto. Los músculos a través de la ligera tela de Karamatsu son tan eróticos al tacto. La ropa estorba y pesa en este punto. Más ahora que los dos están así, sudorosos y calientes. La piel del francés arde al tacto y su aliento es cálido contra su sensible piel. Le manda hormigueos y corrientes eléctricas ahí donde la siente. Kara esta entretenido en su cuello. Ichimatsu sabe que de nuevo va a mordisquearlo suavemente pues no es capaz de dejarle una marca. Le gusta cuando Karamatsu es menos vacilante y tierno al tacto. Como cuando lo acorrala bruscamente. O como cuando le aprieta los glúteos con fuerza, como retándolo. Retando a su cordura.

─Ichimatsu…

Susurra roncamente Karamatsu, y el chico sometido siente que se corre un poquito solo con eso.

─K-karamatsu…

De pronto Kara se detiene y se aleja suavemente. Para mirarlo a los ojos mientras respira agitadamente.

Ichimatsu sabe lo que eso significa.

 _/Joder no. Vamos, hoy no. ¿Por qué demonios no puedes ceder de una maldita vez?/_

─Sé que odias esto, pero soy yo el que menos quiere. Se supone que debo comportarme para no llegar a este punto. Dios. Me cuesta tanto controlarme. Me matas el autocontrol. _Je suis supposé un gentleman_ *…

Antes de que siga hablando los labios de Ichimatsu se vuelven a estampar en los suyos mordiéndolo bruscamente. Este movimiento para ganarle a Karamatsu es viejo, pero hoy está dispuesto a hacer algo diferente. Ahora que tiene a Karamatsu entretenido con el beso hace lo que se animó a hacer esta vez. Una mano se mete debajo de la camisa de Karamatsu haciendo que este jadee. La otra se pone sobre sobre los glúteos ajenos para empujar las caderas de Karamatsu contra él y así Karamatsu restriega su pene contra el pene y donde estaría la entrada ajena de no traer la ropa.

─ _Vous jouez sale *…_

Murmura el francés ahora moviendo sus caderas contra las ajenas, cosa que tiene a Ichimatsu jadeando y respirando entre cortadamente. Karamatsu no lo duda y mete ambas manos debajo de la ropa ajena. Ahora está tocándole el trasero a Ichimatsu directamente, piel contra piel. En este punto la cabeza le da vueltas al más joven que siente que Karamatsu está siendo brusco porque lo ha retado. Deliciosamente tosco. Por dios. Si le estuviera dando, seguramente a la mañana siguiente no podría caminar. Le va a dejar las marcas de sus dedos en su piel. Como un dulce recuerdo. Kara mueve sus manos, del trasero a la espalda y de regreso. Su tacto se siente mil veces mejor de lo esperado.

En este punto Ichimatsu va a correrse.

─K-karamatsu…voy a…

Murmura y en eso el francés le ha bajado los pantalones a una altura considerable, dejándole la ropa interior desacomodada. Sigue con lo suyo y dándole un beso de esos que alteran a Ichi este siente que no puede más. Dejándolo salir todo, mientras gime en la boca ajena.

El francés se aleja lo suficiente para liberarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla mientras lo ayuda a acomodarse la ropa.

─Al final, tampoco cediste tanto como yo esperaba. Estúpido Kusomatsu.

─ _Nous sommes dans une rue sombre et sale*¿_ Qué clase de novio seria si permitiría que perdieras la virginidad conmigo bajo esta situación? Debe de ser romántico y perfecto. No menos.

Ichimatsu observa que de nuevo, el más vestido de los dos es Karamatsu. Sabe que el otro tiene cierta aversión a quitarse la ropa. Más frente de él.

─Espero que sepas que las puedo sentir con los dedos cuando te toco la espalda. No son un secreto ni nada parecido.

Karamatsu se quedó de piedra ante estas palabras e Ichimatsu, lo agarro de la mano para que el otro no se escapara. Mirándolo fijamente. Amaba todo de él, incluidas sus cicatrices. Son parte de lo que es ahora. Quiere quitarle la ropa y besarlas con ternura. Acariciarlas. Además cuando lo toca lo último que piensa es en eso…

─Ichimatsu….

─Ya somos novios. Han pasado dos meses desde eso. Pensé que cuando fuéramos pareja tal vez, no se… vacilaríamos menos. Esto es lo más cercano que hemos tenido de llegar a algo en todo este tiempo.

─ _Mon doux Ichimatsu_ *, no todo en la relación es sexo. Tu tranquilo.

Ichimatsu no quiso insistir, pero sabe que Karamatsu no solo no llega al sexo, no llega a ese punto de intimidad. Algo en el tema del sexo tiene asustado a Karamatsu. No es solo que quiera ser caballero, es que hay algo más… ¿Qué tal si es que Karamatsu no lo ve en ese sentido? Lo de hace rato lo hizo sentir mal, inseguro. Sentir que tiene que manipularlo para llegar a algo más es algo que hace sentir mal a Ichimatsu. Menos deseado.

Karamatsu nota el cambio y siente que tal vez y solo tal vez, podría ceder un poco. Solo un poco.

Jala de la mano a Ichimatsu, metiéndolo a la cafetería casi a rastras, el de morado no entiende nada hasta que de repente, están encerrados en el baño.

─Karamatsu ¿Qué estás…?

─Shhh _._ _Chut mon amour_ *

De un jalón le baja la ropa a Ichimatsu, dejándolo desnudo de la cintura para abajo, y antes que pueda decir algo, Karamatsu lo somete contra el lava manos. Karamatsu detrás de él. Le está mordiendo la oreja y ha comenzado a restregar su pene (aun con ropa por parte del francés) contra el trasero ajeno. Con una mano a comenzado a masturbar a Ichimatsu quien está jadeando con mucho esfuerzo.

─ _Que nous ne pouvons pas atteindre la fin ne signifie pas que nous ne pouvons pas arriver à quelque chose... *_

Murmuro roncamente el francés en la oreja ajena mientras daba besos en la nuca de su amado.

─Tu turno.

Le indico a Ichimatsu y este sin vacilar le quita la ropa de la cintura para abajo al francés, mira la dureza del de ojos azules para agarrarla y comenzar a masturbarla. Karamatsu suelta jadeos entrecortados. Emocionado por el progreso de esta noche, no puedo evitarlo y se inca para lamer la punta. Eso termino en un jadeo brusco.

Ichimatsu sonrió con malicia.

─ ¿Qué fue eso? Al parecer se sintió bien. Si solo hice esto.

Dijo repitiendo la acción. Al ver la mueca de satisfacción por parte de Ichimatsu, Karamatsu comenzó a reírse.

─ _Vous êtes un chaton très pervers_ *

─Ah ¿en serio?

Dijo cuándo metió de lleno el pene ajeno en su boca y el francés no pudo evitar agarrarlo fuertemente del cabello. Ichimatsu es muy vacilante en muchas cosas, pero una vez que se calienta sí que era atrevido en el sexo. Incluso ha comenzado a acariciarle los testículos mientras lo mira a los ojos, como seduciéndolo.

 _/Mierda. Merde. Ce minou coquin va me tuer */_

Antes de poder evitarlo, Karamatsu ha comenzado a mover sus caderas contra la boca ajena, mientras el chico despeinado ahora le toca el trasero. No puede evitarlo y termina corriéndose en la boca ajena. Karamatsu lo alza, para besarlo; en el proceso lo voltea para que la espalda de Ichi quede contra su pecho e Ichimatsu alza coquetamente el trasero para restregarlo contra el pene ajeno. Karamatsu gruñe mientras le toma de la cintura con algo de fuerza, Ichimatsu está expectante a una penetración que no sucede. En cambio, Kara metió bien en medio de sus nalgas el pene restregándoselo sin penetrarlo. Obliga a Ichimatsu a abrir las piernas mientras Kara le restriega el pene como su estuviera penetrándolo, no es lo mismo pero se siente tan endemoniadamente bien que no puede evitar gemir. Mientras el otro le lame el cuello y vuelve a agarrarlo del pene para comenzar a masturbarlo y la otra de sus manos se pone a jugar con uno de sus pezones. Primero lo masajea, y ahora está pellizcándolo ligeramente.

Ichimatsu se está derritiendo. Solo atina a decir una y otra vez "K-kara…" pues no puede ni hablar.

─ ¿Sientes esto Ichimatsu? –Decía el francés cuando le restregaba de forma brusca el pene- ¿Lo sientes?

─s-sii…

─Solo me pongo así por ti ¿está claro?

Como no hubo respuesta de parte del otro, le ejerció más fuerza al pezón. Haciendo al otro gritar.

─S-sí, esta…dios…e-esta…c-claro…

─Que no te penetre no quiere decir que no quiero. ¿Cómo no voy a querer si eres tan sensual? Me quiebras la cordura. Tan travieso y tan perfecto. –Tras esto le muerde la clavícula el otro haciéndolo gritar de nuevo- Solo que no quiero cogerte. Quiero hacerte el amor. Para eso, tengo que hacerte sentir especial y amado ¿Cómo voy a demostrarte que me importas si te quito algo tan importante como tu virginidad en un sucio baño o en un callejón? Pero eres tan impaciente que me lo estás haciendo imposible. Espero que al menos con esto esté bien por ahora. Pues es todo lo que puedo darte. Solo tenme paciencia.

Tras esto, Karamatsu giro el rostro de Ichimatsu para besarse de nuevo mientras ambos se corrían. Cansado, Ichi se dejó caer y Kara lo alzo para ponerlo encima del lavamanos. Se besaron un rato más. Cuando se alejaron Ichimatsu lo miro a los ojos fijamente. Ahí estaba de nuevo: ese intenso deseo, frenado por algo que se veía más como miedo que otra cosa. Pero no dijo nada, se limitó a darle otro beso al francés que como siempre le dio un largo contacto.

─Bueno, Kusomatsu. Si es todo lo que me puedes dar por ahora, está bien.

El francés sonrió mientras lo recargaba en su pecho y le daba un beso en la cabeza. En las mejillas, en la frente, en la nariz y en la boca uno largo e intenso, como siempre. Al separarse, Ichimatsu lo abraza. Recargando su rostro en el pecho ajeno.

 _/Sé que tienes miedo, pero tranquilo. Te ayudare a perderlo/_

Generalmente era Karamatsu quien le quitaba los miedos a Ichimatsu, pero ahora es él quien tiene un miedo real, cuando Ichi descubra exactamente de qué se trata; podrá ayudarlo a quitárselo. Como Kara hizo con amor y paciencia con él.

Ahora que han descansado y con tantos besos siente que cierto amigo suyo está listo para otro poco de acción. Abre sus piernas y deja entre estas a Karamatsu a quien se las enreda en la cintura.

─Bueno si es todo lo que puedes darme, tal vez deberíamos de repetir lo del callejón con menos ropa de por medio.

Dice son una sonrisa coqueta que hace que Karamatsu se ría.

─Eres insaciable.

─Cállate, tonto.

Ante eso ambos se comienzan a besar mientras Karamatsu le pasa las manos sobre el trasero para acercarlo de nuevo contra sí. Sabe que Karamatsu no va a penetrarlo pero al menos finalmente están llegando a algo.

 **YYY**

Je suis supposé un gentleman- Se supone que soy un caballero

Vous jouez sale- Juegas sucio

Nous sommes dans une rue sombre et sale- Estamos en una calle obscura y sucia

Mon doux Ichimatsu *- Mi dulce Ichimatsu*,

Chut mon amour *- Calla mi amor*

Que nous ne pouvons pas atteindre la fin ne signifie pas que nous ne pouvons pas arriver à quelque chose ... *- Que no podamos llegar al final no significa que no podamos llegar a algo*…

Vous êtes un chaton très pervers *-Eres un gatito muy perverso *

Merde. Ce minou coquin va me tuer *- Mierda. Este gatito travieso va a matarme*

Oh por dios! Este capítulo fue tan sexy. Ojala les haya gustado. Generalmente es Karamatsu quien debe ganarse a Ichi para convencerlo en el sexo, pero en esta ocasión no será así! Ojala les haya hecho morir de un sangrado nasal como a mí! Jajaja hasta la otra! Shao!


	37. Poemas sin amor 5

Hola mis amados lectores, soy consciente de que el capítulo anterior los ha matado pero toca algo de Osochoro. Bueno de nuevo estoy triste les cuento en el final del capítulo.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Poemas sin amor 5.

Osomatsu estaba terriblemente dolido porque Karamatsu tenía novio.

No era otra cosa sino el hecho de que por años, siempre fue la prioridad en la mente del de azul. Bueno también tenía mucho que ver con que Choromatsu no era su novio todavía. Le tenía algo de envidia y resentimiento a Karamatsu por todo esto. Le quiere pero quiere golpearlo. Es un sentimiento algo extraño. Bueno considerando que probablemente estos celos también se derivan de ese amor infantil que alguna vez sintió por su amigo francés.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pensó en eso, pero lo cierto era que una parte de él se siente importante porque es de los pocos lazos de Karamatsu. No está enamorado de él. Hace años que no lo está, sin embargo eso no quiere decir que no se haya vuelto posesivo con su amigo con los años. Karamatsu Matsuno es uno de los pocos lazos reales que Osomatsu tenía.

Osomatsu daría mucho de sí mismo para que Karamatsu no se vaya lejos de él.

Algo que no admitirá en voz alta es que las constantes partidas del muchacho de vuelta a Francia lo tenían tan herido. Siempre odio que el de ojos azules tuviera que marcharse. Peor aun cuando termino desarrollando ese enamoramiento infantil por el otro. Los inviernos eran especiales para Osomatsu que desde que tiene siete años esperaba ansioso el regreso de su mejor amigo. Ahora que vivía de planta en Japón, el castaño dudaba mucho. Era feliz, pero sentía que en cualquier momento su mejor amigo se iría para no verlo de nuevo. Lo volvería a abandonar.

Estaba asustado de perderlo para siempre. Por eso que se enamorara de Ichimatsu significaba 3 cosas. Primero: Karamatsu ahora tenía a alguien más importante que él. Segundo: Que si las cosas con Ichimatsu funcionaban entonces el francés tendría un motivo de peso para nunca irse. Tercero: Que si las cosas con el huraño gatito, por el contrario terminan mal; Osomatsu corre el riesgo de no tenerlo a su lado de nuevo.

Suspiro cansando.

El problema aquí radica en que Ichimatsu es muy difícil.

Terriblemente difícil.

Lo que significaba que su amigo tendría que esforzarse un montón para no equivocarse.

Lo que se traduce a más probabilidades para el fracaso que para el éxito. Lo que para el de ojos marrones se traduce en las posibilidades de perder a Karamatsu.

Una probabilidad que no está nada dispuesto a permitir.

Ichimatsu y Karamatsu son una pareja que le gustan juntos, ambos son sus amigos y les desea toda la felicidad del mundo. Aun así quiere estar seguro de que permanecerán juntos. Deben de hacerlo. Necesita que esta relación funcione tanto por el bienestar de ellos como el suyo propio.

Lo que Osomatsu no sabe es que con su actitud extraña que ha tenido últimamente tiene preocupado a cierto ojiverde que se la vive mirándolo. Intentando (en vano) comprender que pasa por la cabeza del cocinero. Ese cocinero acosador suyo. Ese mismo hombre atractivo que lo besa en cuanto se descuida. El mismo que ya le presento a su madre y poco le falto para decir que eran novios (aunque no lo son). Ese mismo que se jura enamorado de él. El mismo que en estos momentos está viendo, con cierto sentimiento que no sabe descifrar, los mimos que Karamatsu está haciéndole a Ichimatsu.

La sola idea de pensar que sean celos tiene herido al pobre profesor.

─ Oye Ichimatsu.

De manera súbita el de rojo va con el de morado. El de verde los mira atentamente.

─ ¿Qué pasa?

─ ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

─Acabas de hacerlo.

─Anda, no seas así.

─Bueno, está bien. Haz tu estúpida pregunta.

─ ¿Exactamente qué es lo que sientes por Karamatsu?

Eso dejo de piedra a más de uno y está a punto de matar al joven escritor. En estos momentos esta rojo e hiperventilando.

─ ¡¿Qué mierda de pregunta es esa?!

Ichimatsu está más rojo que una manzana. Crispado y echando humo por las orejas. Ahora tiene de nuevo esas orejas gatunas que le salen en momentos así.

─Pues quiero saber. El tonto este te gusta lo suficiente para estar en una relación con él, pero ¿De verdad es algo especial?

El otro giro la mirada para ver a un dulcemente sonrojado Karamatsu que estaba sonriendo de forma natural sin poses. Algo en su pecho se oprimió.

─Yo….ammm…Y-yo…no perdería el tiempo en una relación de no ser así ¿No lo crees?

Eso lo dijo cruzándose de brazos dejando ver ese lado tsundere tan propio de él. Karamatsu pareció morir de felicidad.

─ _Je t'aime aussi, Ichimatsu *_

Dijo mientras lo abrazaba más fuertemente y el más joven se dejaba hacer sin ponerse tan especial con la situación.

─Mas te vale no lastimarlo.

Eso hizo que todos lo miraran y de repente dio una de esas sonrisas encantadoras y traviesas.

─No quiero tener que consolarlo después. Cuando esta triste es un fastidio.

Tras esto salió por la puerta trasera, motivado por un impulso de dudosa procedencia, Choromatsu lo siguió.

 **YYY**

Choromatsu daría mucho de sí mismo si es significa tener acosándolo como siempre al tonto cocinero.

Es algo que jamás admitirá pues a él lo trata como algo de lo que debe deshacerse.

Pero no sabría qué hacer si un día tuviera que afrontarse con su eterna rutina que era interrumpida por el extraño hombre. El siempre pervertido y bromista hombre guapo de ojos marrones casi rojos. Con esa nariz levantada y la sonrisa traviesa tan propia de él. Verlo tan extraño estos días ha conllevado un dolor en el chico de ojos jade. Tan mal acostumbrado está a sus atenciones que le sorprende sobremanera que Osomatsu esté poniéndole toda su atención a Karamatsu. Ellos son jodidamente unidos, cualquiera que los viera juntos podría jurar que su amistad es de esas tan profundas que con un solo vistazo por encima no llegas a comprenderla del todo. Guardan tantas cosas entre ellos. Una vida juntos es lo que tienen detrás. No están enamorados, pero Choromatsu siente que si así fuera, él tiene las de perder. En este punto se siente tan inseguro como suele estarlo Ichimatsu. En momentos así se siente tan parecido a su alumno.

No entendió muy bien el motivo de que haya hecho esas preguntas tan directas, tampoco entiende el hecho de esa mirada extraña, menos aún entiende el motivo detrás de la extraña actitud. Solo hay una cosa que si entiende: Osomatsu esta resignándose con algo. No comprende bien con que, aunque hay una cruel probabilidad de que se ha rendido con su verdadero amor. Una probabilidad de que lo que haya entre ellos no sea real. Sea solo una pantalla para evitar hacer sentir mal a Karamatsu por no corresponderle. Lo ve ahí, fumando mientras mira al cielo y necesita preguntarle. Su corazón le está rogando porque disipe las dudas de su mente pero no se siente bien. Sencillamente su cuerpo por otra parte parece no querer cooperar y se limita a observarlo.

─Príncipe jade, deja de verme de esa forma. Harás que me excite.

Por su parte Choro se sonrojo violentamente ahora que se sentía descubierto.

─Eres un pervertido que no puede controlarse en los peores momentos ¿cierto?

─No sería yo mismo si fuera de otra forma.

Le sonríe de nuevo y Choromatsu solo lo contempla.

─Príncipe jade ¿Vas a terminarme de preguntar lo que has venido a preguntarme o solo me miraras así por horas?

─ ¡¿Cómo es que…?!

Oso se carcajeo.

─Bueno considerando que eres muy obvio y que siempre te pongo atención por lo que noto ciertas cosas de ti pues…

─Nunca creí que un estúpido como tú se daría cuenta de cosas así.

Oso hizo un puchero.

─Ni siquiera así me das algo de crédito. Eres tan cruel.

─Y tu un estúpido.

─Si pero soy TU estúpido.

En lugar de regañarlo por esta clase de bromas tontas, Choromatsu solo se vio algo roto.

─ ¿Aun dudas de lo que siento por ti?

Choromatsu se puso colorado y apretó la mandíbula. A Oso le hizo mucha gracia esa reacción. A veces, Ichimatsu y él eran tan tsunderes.

─Tomare tu silencio como una afirmación.

─Yo…

Osomatsu se giró para verse de frente y lo tomo de la mano.

─Karamatsu significa mucho para mí.

Cuando noto el dolor en los ojos ajenos apretó aún más del agarre de la mano ajena para evitar que huyera.

─El estúpido lleva siendo mi mejor amigo veinte años. Veinte años de los veintisiete que tengo. Llevamos siendo amigos desde que éramos niños. Era un niño con problemas, como ya te dijo mi madre. Yo cruzaba por una etapa un tanto difícil. Digamos que estaba en una etapa donde estaba descubriendo cosas de mi mismo. Cosas difíciles de sobrellevar. Cuando los otros niños comenzaron a notar que algo estaba mal comenzaron a alejarse y burlarse de mí. Estaba tan mal y aun así no les daría el gusto de verme derrotado. Por lo que ahí desarrolle esa manía mía de bromear por todo y no tomarme nada en serio: era para fingir que nada me dolía por mucho que me hirieran. Tan bueno me volví en esto que nadie se daba cuenta de mi dolor. Hasta que lo conocí.

¨Estaba debajo de un árbol, me habían estado lanzando bolas de nieve pero no porque estuviera jugando, los muy hijos de puta se estaban riendo de mi de nuevo. Llevaba ahí horas. Estaba fastidiado. La verdad es que si seguían las cosas así lo más probable es que terminaría rompiendo mi mascara y dándoles el gusto de llorar. Finalmente un par de niños aparecieron y corrieron a los que me estaban molestando. Estaba hecho ovillo cuando una mano se posó delante de mí. "¿Estas bien?" Me pregunto con una sonrisa amable. Tenía unos ojos azules arrebatadores y las cejas marcadas. Era tan bello y estábamos bajo un manto tan blanco que por un momento pensé que tal vez me había muerto congelado debajo de ese árbol y un ángel había venido por mí. Dubitativo le di la mano "Estas congelado" murmuro asustado mientras intentaba calentar mis manos con las suyas. "Vamos a la cafetería de mi abuelito, te invito un chocolate caliente" Con esto me comenzó a jalar amablemente para guiarme, al sentir que puse algo de resistencia me sonrió de una forma tal que me llego una calidez que no había sentido antes _"Je ne vais pas faire du mal *"_ Eso no lo entendí para nada pero por alguna razón me dio tranquilidad. Luego vi a su lado a una niña morena de unos ojos iguales a los del niño que me daba la mano. Ella igual me sonrió y entre los dos me trajeron a la cafetería. Fue cuando por primera vez yo visite esta cafetería hace ya veinte años. Ahí conocí a Karamatsu y Karako y gracias a su amistad mi vida dio un giro. Al final no estaba tan equivocado en eso de los ángeles. Eran mi milagro personal. ¨

─No pude evitar desarrollar un lazo fuerte con ambos. Con el tiempo, este lazo se ha convertido en algo muy parecido a la hermandad. Soy hijo único pero nunca lo he sentido así. No desde que los conocí al menos. Supongo que es por eso que no puedo evitar tener miedo de perderlo. Ichimatsu me agrada pero si por su culpa Karamatsu se aleja de mí no sé qué va a ser de mí. Soy un desastre y de nuevo estaré sin trabajo. Y sin mi estúpido amigo. Porque mientras a él lo veo como hermano a ti te imagino a mi lado, siempre. Enamorados. Mi amor por ti es real. No seas tan celoso.

Esto último le dice mientras le guiña un ojo. Choromatsu entiende que si alguna vez alguien hubiera hecho lo que Karamatsu hizo por Osomatsu el también le tendría un gran cariño a esa persona y la querría cerca suyo.

Osomatsu se acerca sin bacilar, plantándole un beso. Este es más lento que los demás, lleno de todo el amor que quiere transmitirle. Choromatsu se ha dejado arrastrar por esos ojos y la sensación cálida que hay en su interior correspondiendo sin tanta vacilación. Están perdidos en el más sincero e inocente de todos los besos que se han dado. No se dan cuenta que un par los observa desde dentro.

─Así que fue por eso que no querías contarme como conociste a Osomatsu.

El otro sonríe y asiente.

─Supongo que es por eso y porque según Karako, siempre he sido un amable idiota. Me da algo de pena recordar que es parte de mi naturaleza.

─Al menos ahora esos dos se ven muy felices.

─Lo son.

Osomatsu siempre querrá a su mejor amigo a su lado, pero al que necesita para ser feliz es al príncipe jade que está perdiendo la respiración a su lado.

 **YYY**

En el próximo Ichimatsu conocerá a la mama de Osomatsu. Capítulo 28. Cena con lobos.

Je t'aime aussi, Ichimatsu *- Yo también te amo, Ichimatsu*

"Je ne vais pas faire du mal *" - "No voy a hacerte daño*"

Les cuento que estoy triste: nosotros teníamos 5 perritas hasta la semana pasada que murió una envenenada. Ahora esta semana nos envenenaron a otras dos, de las cuales solo a una logramos salvarla a base de leche, nejayote y aceite de cocina. La que murió tenía con nosotros fácil unos cinco años. Dios. Ahora descubrí que estuvieron envenenando a otros perritos de la cuadra y me enoje mucho. Si bueno, si los perritos hacen travesuras a los vecinos y sus animales entiendo su enojo pero tampoco es para matarlos así. Yo no creo en eso de odiar y guardar rencor pero me es difícil luego de cosas así. Gente mala onda lastimando a unos pobres animalitos. Bueno supongo que sigo siendo muy sensible e idealista. Jajaja Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

Momokamatsu: Hola Si bueno como pudiste leer en la despedida murió otra y esa gente mala onda anduvo matando varios, con las mías envenenaron a unos cinco animalitos de los cuales mataron a cuatro (dos mías). Pero bueno la gente que hace esas cosas solo se trae mala suerte en la vida. Gracias de verdad. Sobre el fic: No fue rápido, llevan en esa relación rara años y algo en Ichiko se rompió cuando su hermano le hizo verse en un espejo, fue por eso que dio el brazo a torcer al fin pero pensando que tardaron más que Ichi y kara diría que Ichiko es más difícil. Ojala lo hagas porque te extraño mucho cuando no estas. Gracias que bueno que el capítulo les gusto jaja yo morí mientras lo escribía jaja Si si tiene miedo. Mucho de hecho. Pero es algo que se verá más adelante. JAJAJAJA que bueno te gusto. Un saludote.

Gotti Calavera: Si finalmente son pareja las chicas. Jajaja sé que eso no pasa porque igual que tu uso lentes. ¡Te diste cuenta sobre porque es el miedo! Eres bien pro. Exacto por eso es que tiene miedo. Qué bueno que te haya gustado y si Ichi lo ayudara. Un saludote.

Nomasrun: Gua que bueno que te sumas a la fila de los que me dejan un review que me alegra el kokoro. Jajajaja que bueno que te haya encantado, ¿en qué sentido fue diferente? Gracias que bueno les gusto. Soy algo directa con el lemon (léase que no se ponerlo tan poético como algunas jaja pero parece funcionar) Gracias y un saludote.

LaV3nus6: jaja muchos pensaron que fue rápido. Lo dije en el fic y lo digo aquí: Fue lentísimo. Por mucho son las que más lento van. Llevan años en su relación y apenas llegaron a algo. Ichiko dio el brazo a torcer porque Ichimatsu la hizo sentir mal y darse cuenta de las cosas por lo que termino cediendo. (Después de tantos años) Jajaja Karako pervertida like a boss. Jjajaja Ichimatsu es buenísimo provocando. Jajajaja Sipi la escena fue sexy pero no había nadie ya. Bueno eso de una cita doble suena bien podría ponerla. Bueno un saludo.

SombraLN: Gracias! Qué bueno que fue algo diferente! Ya se verá el dolor de Karamatsu mas adelante. Jaja a mí me paso algo parecido. Jajaja no soy fan del yuri pero ellas lo merecían. Si bueno se tardaron años en llegar a algo por fin. Ichiko se avienta a lo loco cuando se anima. Jajajaja Karako es una boss jajaja Un saludote.


	38. Capitulo 28

Hola mis amados lectores, ando intranquila. Tengo una duda que hacerles al final del capítulo.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

[─Lo que habla alguien por teléfono.]

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 28. Cena con lobos.

─ ¿Qué quieres que?

Pregunto un sonrojado Ichimatsu mientras apretaba con fuerza su taza de gatito negro. Miraba a su atractivo novio que le sonreía ilegalmente.

─Que conozcas a la mamá de Osomatsu. Quiero presentártela.

Eso era la cosa más extraña que le hayan pedido al joven escritor en toda su vida ¿Qué era ese tipo de rara petición?

─ ¿Por qué tengo que hacer eso?

El otro se miró algo triste.

─ _Parce qu'il est la première fois dans ma vie, je suis amoureux. La première fois que je possède un petit ami._ *La primera vez que soy parte de algo tan bonito. La primera vez que tengo a alguien a quien quiero presentar ante la gente para presumir que ese chico tan maravilloso es mío. _Il est à moi parce qu'il veut être et je l'ai choisi d'appartenir. Et je n'ai personne à partager. *_ Generalmente uno lleva a su pareja a conocer a sus padres para que vean que es una persona maravillosa y para demostrar que la relación es seria. Que la otra persona de verdad significa algo y es importante. Lo eres, Ichimatsu. _Vous êtes tout cela et plus pour moi._ _Mais je ne peux pas vous présenter à mes parents. *_ Si estuviera vivo te llevaría con mi abuelito. Entonces lo único que me queda es Irene-san.

El otro se sonrojo. Era tan fácil sentirse dichoso de ser parte de ese noviazgo. De verdad que lo hacía sentir tan amado y especial con este tipo de gestos cursis. Diablos el idiota ese era un jodido dolor constante con sus cosas y aun así lo iban a matar de felicidad.

─Si significa tanto para ti, supongo que podría.

Dice mientras se cruza de brazos y aparta la mirada como buen gatito tsundere.

─ _Merci mon amour!*_

Decía mientras lo atrapada con fuerza en un abrazo y el otro refunfuñaba todo sonrojado e internamente muy contento.

─Ya basta tonto, suéltame.

Por toda respuesta Karamatsu se rio mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

─ _Je sais qu'elle vous aimera._ _*_

─Si bueno, lo dudo mucho.

─ _Elle a une ambiance très spéciale, mais jure que je voudrais. *_ Siempre ha cuidado de mí. Me trato igual que a otro hijo. Ella es lo más cercano a una madre que puedo presentarte.

Ichimatsu sudo frio. Mientras un ilusionado Karamatsu se iba a hablar con Osomatsu para ponerse de acuerdo con toda la situación. El pobre chico de ojos morados no pensó las cosas antes de responder. Ahora que lo pensaba, esto sería como conocer a la madre de Karamatsu. La mamá de su novio. Su suegra.

Mierda.

Él jamás les había agradado mucho a las madres de sus amistades. Por norma general no solía agradarle a casi nadie. Pero la mayoría de las madres de sus amigos no solían tener una buena imagen de él. En estos momentos entiende que si nunca ha sido del agrado de las madres de sus amistades ¿No sería peor conocer a su suegra? Supone que si las madres son especiales con solo las amistades de sus hijos deben de ser peores con respecto a la pareja de sus hijos.

 _/Mierda, el problema es que si ella no aprueba nuestra relación Karamatsu se sentirá triste. No es que vaya a dejarme o algo parecido, pero al menos se sentirá como que de nuevo, decepciona a alguien que lo ha cuidado/_

Ichimatsu miro atentamente la enorme sonrisa de su estúpido favorito mientras rogaba porque su siempre extraña personalidad no lo fuera a echar a perder.

 **YYY**

[─Déjame ver si entendí ¿Karamatsu va a traer a mi rival en el amor a cenar?]

Osomatsu solo torció los ojos ante ese comentario. Su madre ni por teléfono se podía controlar.

─Si mamá. Karamatsu va a llevar a su gata rabiosa para que lo conozcas. También iremos Choromatsu y yo.

[─ ¿Finalmente ese niño de ojos verdes acepto ser tu novio? ¿Ya le quistaste su inocencia?]

Osomatsu se rio fuertemente. Su madre era un deleite. No dudaba para nada que de nuevo sonrojaría a Choromatsu. Además que sería un plus total que incomodara a Ichimatsu. No puede esperar para verlo.

─No mamá, Choromatsu sigue haciéndose el difícil pero ya voy progresando.

[─Es una pena que ese chico no termine de ceder. Aunque si yo fuera él y tratándose de alguien como tú, también iría con calma.]

En momentos así por el contrario, no quiere que llegue ese día.

─Vamos mamá. No soy un mal partido.

[─Si, pero tampoco eres la mejor opción de nadie. Digo, físicamente lo eres. Eres muy guapo, pero cuando te conocen ahí pierden el encanto]

─Eres terrible. Mi príncipe jade es igual de malo conmigo que tú.

En la otra línea se escucharon las carcajadas.

[─Es que es inevitable tratarte así. Desesperas hasta al paciente Karamatsu. Pero bueno cambiando de tema, entonces ese día me ayudaras a cocinar. Hare el estofado de res favorito de Karamatsu, y pescado porque al gatito le gusta mucho]

Ambos se carcajearon. A veces, sí que son tan madre e hijo.

 **YYY**

Ichimatsu estaba en su cama, sobre esta con su actitud más emo posible.

─ ¿Qué haces ahí tirado? ¿No se supone que tienes que irte a ver con Kusomatsu en un rato más?

Pregunto Ichiko, extrañada de que su gemelo no se hubiera arreglado todo ilusionado con cara de idiota enamorado.

─No iré.

Ante esto ella se sorprendió bastante. Preocupada, se sentó a su lado en la cama.

─ ¿Te hizo algo malo? ¿Discutieron?

El otro gimió contra la almohada.

─Lo nuestro está en una de sus mejores etapas.

─ ¿Entonces…?

─Las cosas van demasiado bien.

Dijo gimiendo más fuerte contra el colchón. Su hermana mayor jamás se había sentido tan confundida en toda su vida.

─No entiendo porque entonces si las cosas van tan bien debe ser algo tan malo…

─ ¡Me ama tanto que quiere presentarme con la mamá de Osomatsu!

─ ¿Por qué con la mamá de Osomatsu?

─Según él por alguna cursilería de que es lo más cercano que él tiene a una mamá que pueda presentarme.

─ Entonces tienes miedo ¿De que la relación sea tan seria o de no agradarle a la mamá de Osomatsu?

─Yo no le suelo agradar a las personas…

─Vamos, no seas llorón. ¿Amas a Karamatsu?

El otro se crispo.

─ ¡¿Por qué preguntas eso?!

─Sí o no. Responde.

─Bueno…este…s-si….

─Entonces deja de pensarlo tanto. Se supone que lo que buscas en alguien para tu hijo es que sea alguien que lo ame de verdad. Si lo haces no debería haber problema. Ahora deja de estar de nena y apúrate a arreglarte.

Tras decir esto le dio una palmada tan fuerte en la espalda a su hermano que lo saco volando de la cama. Así es como la fuerte Ichiko arregla los problemas.

 **YYY**

Karamatsu llego un rato más a las fueras de la casa de Ichimatsu. Siempre lo dejaba hasta ese punto. El más joven es algo especial con eso de que este afuera de su casa directamente. Así que aquí está, totalmente guapo como siempre. Con look totalmente negro entre su pantalón y su camisa abierta hasta el pecho. Con una chaqueta azul arremangada hasta sus codos y el cuello alzado (estilo vampiro) Y sus lentes de sol. Ichimatsu lo ve arriba de esa motocicleta y tiene deseos de que este arriba de él. Ichi trae puesto un suéter de cuello alto color gris con una gabardina color morado obscuro, y unos pantalones negros. Karamatsu lo contempla como siempre antes de recargarle la frente contra la frente ajena a modo de saludo.

─ _Tu es magnifique, Ichimatsu. *_

El otro se sonroja visiblemente como siempre.

─Ya vamos, no seas tan cursi.

El extranjero se ríe mientras inician su camino en moto. Por primera vez, no solo es el ir tan cerca del cuerpo de su amado lo que tiene tan nervioso a Ichi. Sin embargo, el siempre ir nervioso en esta cosa ayuda a que Karamatsu no note la diferencia.

 **YYY**

Por fin han llegado a su destino: La casa de la mamá de Osomatsu. Irene Takahiro. Ichimatsu le da una mirada al lugar aún sentado sobre la motocicleta de Kara mientras este la termina de estacionar.

─ _prêt, mon bien-aimé chaton noir._ _Allons *_

Le indica a Ichi mientras lo intenta ayudar a bajar de la moto pero su novio parece muy asustado.

─ _Est-ce que ma vie, d'accord? *_

El gatito lo mira y ve esos ojos azules que tanto ama. Recarga su nariz en la de su pareja.

─Estoy a la perfección, Kusomatsu.

Karamatsu se ríe antes de tomarlo de la nuca y terminar la distancia entre ellos para besarlo. Con uno de esos besos franceses invasivos de mierda, que lograban aturdir a Ichimatsu, poniendo todo su mundo de un hermoso color lila y lo hacían olvidarse de todo.

─Guau, siempre supe que serias un majar visual a la hora de besar, Karamatsu. Además que siempre jure que serias un novio tan cursi y protector. Por favor enséñale a mi estúpido hijo como tratar a una pareja. Así tal vez no muera solo.

─Vamos mamá. Con mi personalidad estoy bien. Me sorprende que Kusomatsu haya conseguido pareja antes que yo ¿Has visto lo doloroso que es?

─Dolorosamente atractivo y todo un caballero. Mientras que tú eres un dolor en el trasero.

La mujer se estaba riendo. Mientras Osomatsu jalaba a un sonrojado profesor que ahora estaba secuestrado en esos brazos.

─Al único que le dejare doliendo el trasero es a mi príncipe jade.

─ ¡Aléjate de mí pervertido! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir cosas así tan a la ligera?! Estúpido.

Ichimatsu miro la escena escondido detrás de Karamatsu que se estaba riendo.

─ ¡Irene-san! Ha pasado tiempo…

Dijo mientras se estiraba a saludar a la mujer castaña que tenía la misma sonrisa y nariz que cierto cocinero.

─Oh vida mía. No solo rompes mi corazón consiguiéndote un novio y dejándome abandonada; para colmo, sigues ofendiéndome hablándome tan formal.

El hombre francés la atrapo en sus brazos cariñosamente.

─ _Je ne peux pas essayer autrement à cette belle dame *_

Ella se rio mientras le daba codazos en las costillas al otro.

─Eres un total adulador.

─Vamos Kusomatsu, deja en paz a mi madre o tu gatita se pondrá celosa.

Decía Osomatsu mientras jalaba de la mano a Ichimatsu para que saliera de su escondite.

─Osomatsu, no abuses.

Advirtió el de ojos azules.

─ ¡Con que este es el famoso Ichimatsu!

Dijo Irene mientras le ponía ambas manos en la cara a Ichi y le daba vueltas para tener una mejor visión de él.

─Si bueno, mucho gusto.

Dijo con su tono usual el chico, aunque internamente estaba que se moría. Más cuando ella lo miro feo para luego sonreír.

─ ¡Eres una cosa terriblemente linda! Te vez todo sonrojado y tsundere. Pareces un gatito arisco. Puedo ver que es lo que Karamatsu vio en ti. Eres digno de ser mi rival en el amor.

Dijo mientras se reía exactamente como suele hacerlo Osomatsu luego de una de sus bromas

 _/Sí que son tan parecidos, Oso y su madre/_

─ ¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo aquí afuera? Tengo hambre, vamos pasen. Osomatsu y yo hicimos algo delicioso para cenar. Hablando de eso, Ichimatsu-kun me dijo mi hijo que te gusta el pescado. Así que hicimos una vieja receta de mi familia ojala te guste.

Dijo la mujer antes de sonreír tan maternalmente posible que algo en el pecho de Ichimatsu sintió calidez. Entendía porque es que Karamatsu la había adoptado como lo más cercano a una madre.

─Gracias.

Murmuro mientras la mujer los pasaba a sentar a la mesa.

─ ¿A qué te dedicas, Ichimatsu?

─Estudio literatura.

─De hecho, es el mejor alumno del príncipe jade.

─ ¿En serio? Guau. Karamatsu se tenía que conseguir alguien inteligente como pareja. No esperaba menos.

─Yo también me conseguí alguien inteligente como novio mamá…

─ ¡Tú y yo no somos novios!

─De ti debo decir que sí que me sorprende. No entiendo cómo es que conseguiste que un chico tan decente, bueno e inteligente se fijara en ti.

─ ¡Mamá! Vamos, no seas tan cruel.

Ella se rio fuertemente. Antes de acariciarle el rostro a Oso y a Kara.

─Estoy tan contenta de verlos tan felices y enamorados mis niños.

Ichimatsu y Choromatsu miraron la escena con bastante cariño. Esa de ahí, a pesar de sus bromas y su lengua tan afilada era una gran mujer, persona y sobre todo madre.

─ Y dime Ichimatsu ¿Ya le quistaste su miedo al sexo a Karamatsu?

Esto hizo que los dos casi se atragantaran. Ambos Takahiro se comenzaron a reír.

─ ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?!

Ichimatsu se iba a morir. Lo que esta mujer parecía que disfrutaría bastante.

─Bueno el muchacho tiene miedo al abandono. Supongo que por eso tiene mucho tiempo sin siquiera tener sexo. Cuando eran más jóvenes ambos se iban a los clubs a ligar y perder el tiempo. Ahora, tiene mucho que Karamatsu no va. Osomatsu dice que porque es alguien inconforme y sensible. Yo digo que es porque este chico desarrollo un fuerte miedo al abandono.

Ichimatsu lo miro fijamente ¿Miedo al abandono? ¿Era eso a lo que Karamatsu le tenía miedo? El francés se miró bastante incómodo.

─Irene-san es tan implacable como siempre.

Ella se rio antes de tomar de la mano a Ichimatsu, lo que dejo algo más tenso al extranjero.

─Demuéstrale que no lo abandonaras y será tuyo.

Dijo tras guiñarle el ojo.

─ _Irene-san se sentir comme le ragoût de boeuf. *_

Ella sonrió.

─Recuérdame pasarte la receta después, Ichimatsu-kun. Lo tendrás toda la vida enamorado de ti si aprendes a hacerle este estofado de res que tanto le gusta. Es su favorito.

─ _Ichimatsu pas besoin que de l'aimer pour toujours. Juste en étant lui-même me l'amour tous les jours *_

Osomatsu le lanzo un trozo de pan a su mejor amigo.

─ Cállate ya. Dolorosomatsu. Me duele escucharte.

─ ¡Osomatsu, no juegues con la comida!

Gritaron a unísono tanto la madre como el futuro novio del de rojo. Lo que le causo gracia a todos los presentes.

─Cada vez más quiero que seas mi yerno, Choromatsu-kun.

Dijo ella mientras sonrojaba al profesor e Ichimatsu veía toda la escena con cariño. Como todos estaban ahí juntos, y parecían de verdad una familia. Como si esa mujer de verdad fuese su suegra y ellos los lindos novios de sus amados hijos.

 **YYY**

En el próximo capítulo será el día de las madres. Capítulo 29. Diez de mayo.

Parce qu'il est la première fois dans ma vie, je suis amoureux. La première fois que je possède un petit ami. *- Porque es la primera vez en toda mi vida que estoy enamorado. La primera vez que tengo un novio. *

Il est à moi parce qu'il veut être et je l'ai choisi d'appartenir. Et je n'ai personne à partager. *- Es mío porque quiere serlo así como yo he elegido pertenecerle. Y no tengo con quien compartirlo.*

Vous êtes tout cela et plus pour moi. Mais je ne peux pas vous présenter à mes parents. *- Eres todo eso y más para mí. Pero no puedo presentarte con mis padres. *

Merci mon amour!*- ¡Gracias mi amor!*

Je sais qu'elle vous aimera. *- Yo sé que ella va a amarte. *

Elle a une ambiance très spéciale, mais jure que je voudrais. *- Ella tiene un humor bastante especial pero juro que te agradara.*

Tu es magnifique, Ichimatsu. *- Te vez precioso, Ichimatsu. *

prêt, mon bien-aimé chaton noir. Allons *- listo, mí amado gatito negro. Vamos *

Est-ce que ma vie, d'accord? *- ¿Mi vida, estas bien? *

Je ne peux pas essayer autrement à cette belle dame *- No puedo tratar de otra forma a tan fina dama *

Irene-san se sentir comme le ragoût de boeuf. *- Irene-san tengo ganas del estofado de res. *

Ichimatsu pas besoin que de l'aimer pour toujours. Juste en étant lui-même me l'amour tous les jours *- Ichimatsu no necesita de eso para que lo ame para siempre. Con solo ser él mismo me enamora cada día *

Buu! Mis amados lectores adoro cada vez más a Irene-san (a quien le puse nombre gracias a Be Kawaii de Son -mi manita- porque ella me dio la idea) Quiero preguntarles ¿Les molesta que el fic avance tan lentillo? ¿Qué el fic sea tan largo es de algún inconveniente para ustedes? Es que yo disfruto mucho las historias largas, las siento muy completas. Además que a mí me quedan así. Al fic aún le quedan unos seis meses en tiempo real para terminar, en promedio. Espero que para septiembre de este año ya lo haya acabado. Pero de verdad espero que no sea muy molesto tener que aguantarlo. No sé si se nota, pero es el día a día de un grupo de amigos en una cafetería que poco a poco van creciendo conforme sus nuevas experiencias y lazos. Por eso disfruto poner tantos momentos, pero si les molesta podría brincarme cosas e ir directo a otras. Espero su opinión. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

Nomasrun: pues …. Jajaja yo gane (?

Momokamatsu: Hola! Un gusto saludarte como siempre. Pues en la vida las cosas malas se pagan. Y más si dañas a seres tan inocentes como los animalitos. Pero bueno. Choromatsu ya está en las garras del guapo cocinero jajaja sí que sí. Si de hecho más adelante se verá aún más de ellos de peques, son divinos. Jajajaja mas Karaichi vendrá pero si, no tarda en volver Totty. Es parte de jajaja Un saludote.

SombraLN: jajaja a mi igual. Oso es divino y si Choro es un celoso tsundere muy parecido a Ichi cuando se lo propone jajajaja

Gotti Calavera: Si que si lo hizo jajaja me mata escribir sus diálogos. Qué bueno que es tu viva imagen, entonces leyendo tus reacciones me imaginare las de ella para un futuro jajaja Oso hará suyo a Choro en todo sentido jajaja. No son cupidos pero a veces que se forme una pareja en un grupo de amigos mueve cosas en los demás. Por eso están los progresos tan fuertes. Bueno un saludote.


	39. Capitulo 29

Hola mis amados lectores este capítulo será un preámbulo para lo que se viene en el siguiente.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 29. Diez de mayo.

Una fecha que es muy festejada en ciertos países es el día de las madres.

Un festejo dedicado a todas las maravillosas mamás, para valorar el gran esfuerzo que han hecho teniéndonos y cuidándonos.

Aunque lamentablemente hay madres carentes de ese amor maternal que más que estar agradecidas por haber tenido hijos se sienten miserables. Jamás hay que criticar a las mujeres que deciden que no desean tener hijos. Por el contrario es de admirarse que quieran vivir su vida de esta forma aun en contra de la gente que las juzga mal. Sin embargo si estas mujeres tienen hijos más por presiones que por realmente querer ser madre y desquitan sus frustraciones en sus pequeños, es ahí donde representa un problema. Los que al final terminan pagando estas horribles situaciones son esos pobres niños que terminan creciendo como seres carentes de amor en muchas expresiones.

Esa fue la vida de Karamatsu Matsuno. Su progenitora era una mujer frívola que se notaba que nunca quiso ser la mamá de alguien. Fue duro pero con el tiempo ya no esperaba nada de ella. En estas épocas Karamatsu no tiene a su hermosa y galante madre para festejar. A esa mujer que tiene gustos caros y que las cosas hechas a mano le eran de mal gusto. Con ella el regalo ideal eran joyas, prendas costosas o cosas por el estilo. Llegarle con un ramo de rosas le era algo demasiado sencillo.

Osomatsu tiene una madre muy natural y divertida. Una mujer directa y bromista con una fuerte personalidad. Si no te gusta oír tus verdades esta poderosa señora es capaz de decirlas de todos modos porque siempre dice lo que piensa. Mas cuando esta de verdad preocupada. Siempre está lista para darte el mejor de los ánimos muy a su manera y ama de verdad así no sea muy cursi. Se preocupa por los suyos y se esfuerza por ellos. Es una mujer que cualquier regalo la haría feliz porque es sencilla. Siempre y cuando sea hecho por y para ella, le dará mucho gusto recibirlo. Ella tiene tan buen corazón que cuando conoció al siempre educado y adulador Karamatsu tan pequeñito y frágil, no dudo dos veces en protegerlo. Comportarse con él de la misma forma en que lo hizo con su hijo con el tiempo le salió natural y termino queriéndolo como a un hijo más. Karamatsu le ha correspondido con creces y en estas épocas, al igual que su amigo el cocinero se va a visitarla para pasar el día con ella. Le regala rosas mientras Osomatsu le lleva algún pastel hecho a mano.

Por lo que por hoy, no estarán en la cafetería ninguno de los dos y Homura se ha ofrecido a cuidarla solita por vez primera para demostrar que ella puede con eso. Más en la tarde ella iría con un ramo de rosas a la tumba de su madre. A visitarla como lo hace cada que necesita hablar con ella de forma más personal. Homura tuvo una madre a la que casi no recuerda pero lo poco que recuerda es que era una mujer dulce en extremo. Solía calmarse antes de llamarle la atención. Era firme pero no tosca. Le gustaba peinarle su cabello. No era de esas que tienen una gran mano en la cocina pero al menos cocinaba lo suficientemente bien. La amaba tanto que perderla aun duele a pesar de no tener tantos recuerdos suyos.

Jyushimatsu tiene una madre alegre que aunque se fastidia con facilidad procura tenerle toda la paciencia del mundo. A veces si la hace enojar ella le da pequeños golpecitos juguetones con algo en la cabeza: lápices, una cuchara, etc. Nunca lo ha golpeado en serio y estos golpecillos jamás le han dolido. También lo hace para llamar su atención ya que su hijo es muy disperso. Jyushimatsu ama mucho a su mami a quien suele enseñarle sus movimientos más recientes en el beisbol. Ella se declara su auténtica fan. Siempre ha ido a sus partidos. Aun le cura con calma y paciencia sus heridas. Limpia la tierra de sus cosas pues siempre anda ensuciándose luego de jugar. Ella es una mujer enérgica que disfruta intentar jugar con su hijo o seguirle el ritmo. En estas fechas Jyushi y ella se van a un picnic. Les encantan los picnic.

Karako no es alguien muy a fin con su madre. Ella es alguien femenina y no mucho de los deportes. Digamos que la fuerte chica se identifica y entiende mejor con su padre. Con él sale a la mayoría de sus actividades, ve partidos de deportes en televisión, incluso va a ver partidos en vivo a los estadios. No es que su madre y ella no se amen es sencillamente no tienen mucho en común. Pocas cosas son las que disfrutan hacer juntas y una de ellas es bailar. Ellas son ardientes en la pista. Arrasan con el lugar. Por lo que en estas fechas ambas se van a clases de baile o algún lugar a sacarle brillo a la pista.

Osoko y su madre sí que, por el contrario de Karako, son muy parecidas. Por lo que actividades para realizar en estas fechas nunca les faltan. Aunque la madre de Osoko la fastidia con el tema de que esta no haya conseguido pareja aun. Pese a esta clase de insistencias ambas suelen irse a los salones de belleza o alguna actividad en conjunto. Tal vez lo único en lo que no se parecen también es que su madre nunca se sintió parte de una oficina mientras Osoko mataría por estar en una gran parte de su día.

Choroko tiene asustada a su madre. Aparte de nunca haber tenido novio y muchos amigos en general, la chica siempre anda viendo yaoi. Está obsesionada con eso. No es que no le llame la atención pero su hija raya en lo enfermo. Incluso le sale sangre pensando en posibles escenarios. Es una pervertida. Sin mencionar que pareciera preferir que los hombres tengan algo entre ellos que con ella misma en sí. De verdad que le da miedo. Choroko se siente constantemente incomprendida por su madre pero también entiende sus preocupaciones. Por lo que en este día suele ir con ella a donde su madre elija y además, no demuestra su lado fujonshi. Lo mantiene al mínimo e intenta no tener reacciones fangirls por todo. Lo que hace por amor.

Finalmente, los gemelos Fukuyama. Ichiko es más cercana a su madre. No es que su madre tenga un favorito o algo, sencillamente es que Ichiko convive con su madre más y es más capaz de demostrarle muchas cosas, digamos que le cuesta menos trabajo ser expresiva con ella. A Ichimatsu le cuesta muchísimo. Le cuesta menos hablar con su hermana que con su madre. No entiende porque pero a ella le dice lo mínimo. Ella lo conoce y por eso deduce y descubre muchas cosas sola. Pero no mucho por eso de que su hijo coopere. En este punto es plenamente de la sexualidad de sus hijos. Sabe que ninguno tiene una pareja del sexo opuesto y está bien con ello. Si amas a tus hijos los amas como ellos son. Además que eso no tiene nada de malo. Malo que fueran asesinos. E incluso siendo asesinos está segura que los amaría como son. Aunque la única queja que tiene es que ninguno la hace muy participe de su vida. Ella misma es igual de arisca que sus hijos, por eso los conoce tan bien, pero de verdad quiere ser mas parte de su vida. Por eso a cada uno le pide una actividad que realizar con ella. Eso es lo que quiere todos los años, la actividad que el otro está dispuesto a hacer y convivir para ella. Aunque la petición de este año los ha dejado anonadados.

─ ¿Estas segura de eso mamá? A ti no te gustan las visitas.

Ella sonríe.

─Estoy segura. Además creo va siendo tiempo que me hagan parte de eso también.

Ambos hermanos se miraron intensamente entre ellos antes de mirarla y suspirar.

─Está bien mamá.

Dicen ambos al unísono con un tono de rendición total.

─Genial. Entonces se ponen de acuerdo y un día será la cena de Ichiko para presentarme oficialmente como su novia a Karako, ya no solo como una amiga. E Ichimatsu finalmente me traerá a ese misterioso novio suyo, en otra cena.

─ ¿Por qué no los traemos el mismo día en una sola cena y ya está?

─Porque no me gusta demasiada gente al mismo tiempo en mi casa y porque a cada uno le toca su actividad. Así me concentro solo en una pareja y no en dos. Me cuesta menos trabajo por el momento.

Ambos hermanos suspiraron. Esto iba a ser bastante agotador, en muchas formas.

 **YYY**

En el siguiente capítulo es la cena donde Ichimatsu presenta a Karamatsu con su madre. ¿Qué pasara? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 30. No voy a abandonarte

Buu! Mis amados lectores ojala el progreso les guste tanto como a mí. Dios estoy ansiosa. Lamento no haber venido la semana pasada, lo que ocurrió es que me quede dormida. Tuve una semana pesada porque lo que el miércoles decidí dormir una siesta para descansar y cuando me di cuenta ¡Bam! Ya era jueves por la mañana. XD Esta semana solo pude reponerles el capítulo anterior, por asuntos familiares no podré escribir el capítulo de esta semana. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

Momokamatsu: Hola! Siempre es un gusto leerte. Ichi encajo perfectamente con Irene-san tanto como encajo fácilmente con Osomatsu jaja que sean parecidos le ayudo. Qué bueno entonces que el fic progrese de forma natural! Si pobre Kara bebé pero Ichi lo ayudara! Un saludote.

JAdamsV: Que bueno que amaran a la mamá de Osomatsu a medio mundo le produjo ternura y gracia jajaja es que es genial. Ahora gracias por opinar eso entonces me tomare con calma la historia para que progrese hasta donde debe. Un saludo.

Gotti Calavera: Serias la mamá más pro del mundo jajajaja Ella es poco sutil, por no decir que no es nada sutil jaja Si Ichi se chivea jajaja Si, si el abuelito viviera las cosas serían diferentes en muchos sentidos. Un saludote.

SombraLN: jajaja Irene para suegra del año jajaja Que bueno que el progreso de la historia vaya a un buen ritmo. Gracias por seguirme leyendo lo aprecio de verdad. Un saludote.


	40. Capitulo 30

Hola mis amados lectores guau estamos en un punto importante en esta historia los progresos son enormes, espero estén emocionados.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 30. No voy a abandonarte

Karamatsu tiene muchas inseguridades en su corazón.

No solo es por el hecho de ser una persona como cualquier otra con complejos y defectos, sino por el tipo de vida que tuvo. El constante desapego emocional de sus padres, lo llevo a creer que no era digno de ser amado. Ni siquiera era digno de un cumpleaños. Por eso no era para menos que su maltrecho autoestima se sintiera ilusionado cuando finalmente, comenzó a ser atractivo ante los ojos de los demás. Era deseado. Esto fue lo que lo llevo a tener una vida sexual tan activa tanto con hombres como mujeres para probar experiencias nuevas. El sentirse deseado al menos en ese aspecto era lo que lo hacía tan placentero. Aunque con el paso del tiempo, al intentar establecer lazos más profundos con esos amantes y ver que no estaban interesados en él como persona sino solamente en él como juguete sexual fue lo que le llevo a no tener sexo hasta que por fin pudiera establecer algún tipo de relación con quien iba a hacerlo.

Una cosa que no quiere admitir pero que es parte fuerte del problema, es que haya perdido tantas personas importantes en poco tiempo. Sus padres, su abuelito y su prima Karako. Juntémosle eso a que el único amigo que estaba para consolarlo era Osomatsu y tendremos que no se sentía unido a casi nadie. Todos lo habían abandonado. No solo era que como adulto tienes que aventurarte en el mundo para madurar, sino que de verdad no había nadie con quien regresar si necesitaba consejo o apoyo, incluso los más maduros lo necesitan y lo obtienen de sus seres queridos.

Esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Darse cuenta que tuvo montones de amantes y si moría ese preciso día, solo estaría su amigo Osomatsu a su lado. Fue por eso que aunque no quisiera, ha desarrollado un terrible miedo al abandono.

Ahora tiene a Ichimatsu, quien es una de las personas que más ha amado en la vida. El único novio que ha tenido. Su verdadero amor. Jamás había experimentado con nadie lo que experimenta al lado del lindo gatito. Siguen aprendiendo juntos sobre las cosas de ser pareja y estar enamorados. Cada vez que lo mira siente como su cuerpo se estremece y le fallan las funciones más básicas. Aun suspira cual colegial enamorado cada que lo ve hacer algo tierno, y el pecho se le llena de una dicha indescriptible cuando comparten besos, caricias o momentos de ese silencio tan cómodo entre ellos. Lo ve tan guapo con esos ojos morados, ese precioso cabello negro-morado algo despeinado y rebelde, su agradable silueta delgada aun así con la musculatura ligeramente marcada, su piel tan tersa y blanca, sus caderas más ligeramente prominentes que las del mismo francés y sus pompis, las de Karamatsu son más marcadas como las de un hombre que hace ejercicio, pero las de Ichimatsu son regordetas sin verse ejercitadas. Quiere ir y hacerlo suyo hasta quedarse seco. Pero aunque es cierto que quiere que sea romántico, también lo es que sería sencillo planear las cosas para que fluyeran de forma adecuada. Solo es cuestión de que el francés ponga manos a la obra y listo. ¿Entonces que lo detiene? Irene-san lo conoce demasiado bien, ella tenía razón al decir que tiene miedo de que Ichimatsu lo use solo como amante y luego, lo deje botado.

Un golpe de ese tamaño no podría soportarlo, ya no. Necesita algo más tangible que promesas o palabras. Necesita una acción que le deje en claro que es importante para Ichimatsu. Ha estado rogando por ello, cuando de repente llega una oportunidad que tal vez sea la señal de que lo de ellos si está destinado a otra cosa cuando su precioso novio roba corduras, llego con semejante noticia.

─ ¿Vas a presentarme a tu mamá?

Ichimatsu se ruborizo sobre manera. A este tonto le gustaba repetir cosas que ya había dicho.

─Si Kusomatsu, te presentare a mi mamá. No sé porque te emocionas tanto. Solo será una cena con mi madre. Nada importante.

Kara brinca para tomarle el rostro entre las manos y robarle un beso francés.

─ _Bien sûr, il est important!_ * No quisiste ni hablarle de mí a Jyushimatsu o a Ichiko, por lo que estoy realmente emocionado que por fin me presentes con tu mamá. _Cela signifie que j'ai une place importante dans votre vie *_

Ichimatsu torció los ojos.

─Se supone que eres mi novio. No necesitas que te presente a mi madre para que sepas que eres importante.

Karamatsu le acaricio el rostro con delicadeza.

─ _Pourtant, vous avez m'a rendu très heureux._ _Je t'aime, Ichimatsu *_

El otro lo miro con esa sonrisa ilegal y giro el rostro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

─Estúpido Kusomatsu, doloroso.

Lo que genero la risa en su novio, quien no dudo en girarle el rostro para besarlo. Debían de aprovechar esos escasos días donde solo eran ellos dos en la cafetería. Si alguno de los demás estuviera, Ichimatsu no lo habría dejado besarlo hasta la noche que lo acompaña a su casa. Si bien para Ichimatsu esto solo es una formalidad para Karamatsu esta es una oportunidad. Es una prueba de que Ichi le da un lugar especial.

 **YYY**

Ichimatsu dijo aquello pero el día esperado había llegado y se había levantado muy temprano. Estaba demasiado nervioso. Esto significaba un gran paso para su relación. Al menos, era importante para Ichimatsu demostrarle lo valioso que es para él a Karamatsu, lo mucho que lo ama. Así lo ayudara a superar ese miedo que los mantuvo alejados. No es solo el sexo, es el miedo a la intimidad. Es el miedo a acercarse de ciertas formas, e incluso comportarse como si Ichimatsu fuera a cambiar de opinión fácilmente. Como si un día Ichimatsu despertara y se diera cuenta de que no lo ama más. Ichimatsu tiene mucho más miedo que Karamatsu. Le duele demasiado en estos momentos tener que ser la parte de la relación que esta sanando al otro, pero siente que es parte de.

El día se pasa lento para Ichimatsu, que le pidió a su madre que hiciera algún guiso con carne. "Le gusta" fue lo que dijo y su madre no pudo evitar sonreír de forma extraña. Siendo él alguien más de pescado es raro que pida algo como la carne en el menú. Hasta en eso lo tenía jodido.

Finalmente la casa, la cena y todo estuvo radiante. Ichimatsu se había vestido él solito lo mejor posible. Su madre le había sacado alguna ropa vieja de su padre con este fin. Le está costando respirar en estos momentos. No es que no ame a Karamatsu pero profundizar en la relación le da más miedo de lo que le gusta admitir.

Esta dispuesto a hacerlo por el francés.

El timbre suena. ¡Sigue sin sentirse del todo listo! En eso su madre abre la puerta. Lo único que ven del otro lado es un enorme ramo de rosas rojas.

─ _Je pensais que je ne pouvais rien *_ más hermosa en este mundo que Ichimatsu pero luego de conocerla estoy dudándolo.

El gatito se golpea la frente con la palma de la mano. A su estúpido se le ocurrió iniciar la relación con alguien como su madre con una frase dolorosa y cursi del demonio.

 _/De verdad te amo, pero en días así me lo haces difícil/_

─Con que usted es Matsuno-san, el novio de mi hijo Ichimatsu.

Dice una mujer que es la versión adulta de Ichiko, con el cabello no tan largo, y ojos grises. Son preciosos, pero en opinión de Kara, los morados son más intrigantes.

Karamatsu hace su mejor inclinación y le toma de la mano, para depositar un beso en esta.

─Así es madame, es un gusto conocerla por fin.

─Pasa, pasa.

En eso el extranjero le ofrece el ramo de rosas.

─ _Une fleur à une autre fleur._ *Son para usted.

Ella lo toma algo sorprendida, para ruborizarse ligeramente mientras lo mira bien. Vaya que si es francés se ve guapo en ese traje blanco. *

─Es un detalle algo extraño y cursi pero gracias.

En eso, con una confianza extraña, él la toma de las manos, para mirarla fijamente.

─ _Ce qui est étrange_ *si me permite decirlo, es que no le regalen uno como estos a diario, siendo usted tan hermosa madame.

A Ichimatsu le resbala una gota al ver a su madre comportarse toda nerviosa ante las palabras del ojiazul. Le recuerda ligeramente a las reacciones que él mismo tiene con él.

 _/Parece que los Matsuno tienen ese efecto en los miembros de esta familia/_

─ _Chanton noir, bonne soirée. *_

Dice para ir y rodearlo con un solo brazo, acercarlo lo suficiente para que le dé un beso en la mejilla. Lo que provoca una sonrisa en su madre al ver como se ha ruborizado y ha intentado apartarlo a manotazos.

─Pasemos a sentarnos a la mesa.

─Oh hablando de eso madame, también traje esto.

Dice sacando una botella de vino y una caja hermosa plateada.

─ _La boîte a *_ unas galletas llamadas besos de nuez, ojala le gusten.

─Oh que considerado. Gracias

─ _parce qu'aucun *_

Ella rueda los ojos y el francés sonríe de forma divertida. ¡Era tan parecida a su gatito! Cuando la madre de Ichimatsu se dirige a la cocina el francés recarga su nariz en la frente ajena y con la punta de esta acaricia la piel. Su novio se eriza por completo.

─D-deberías comportarte, mi madre está cerca…

Le susurra pero sale temblorosa su voz, no ayuda para nada que por mientras los dedos de una de las manos de Kara estén jugando con la piel de su mejilla para luego bajar por su cuello hasta su clavícula.

─ _Votre faute, je ne peux pas se comporter,_ * vistiéndote tan…grrrrr.

Le susurra con voz ronca al otro en el oído y está a punto de matarlo. ¡Va a hacer que tenga una erección!

─ ¡Comportante!

Dice mientras le entierra las uñas ligeramente en la mano al otro para detenerlo.

─Eso duele, _chaton noir_

─Si no te comportas te golpeare, Kusomatsu.

─ _D'accord, je serai un bon garçon. *_

Finalmente llega la madre de Ichimatsu con comida.

─ Ça sent délicieux, madame *

─ ¿ah? Este… no entendí muy bien pero supongo que gracias.

─ _Il est un plaisir pour finalement_ *conocer a la madre de la persona de la que estoy profundamente enamorado…

─No seas doloroso, Kusomatsu.

Dice su novio mientras lo patea por debajo de la mesa, totalmente avergonzado.

─El placer es mío. Lo verdad es que me tenía muy preocupada no conocer al novio de mi hijo. Pero ahora que finalmente lo conozco muchas cosas tienen sentido.

Karamatsu hace una pose dolorosa.

─ _J'espère qu'ils sont de bonnes choses *_

Madre e hijo suspiran derrotados.

─Básicamente, entiendo porque Ichimatsu pasa tanto tiempo en esa cafetería. Sin mencionar que usted es una buena persona, aunque algo amm extravagante.

Ichi se sorprende, pues su madre es tan tosca y directa como él, si le está diciendo eso y no que es un doloroso cursi, quiere decir que le agrado.

 **YYY**

Pasan el resto de la cena conociéndose más, y cuando es hora del café es Kara quien se ofrece a prepararlo, en eso están en este momento cuando Ichimatsu entra totalmente ruborizado.

─Kusomatsu, quiero que veas algo en mi habitación.

Se nota que aquello le había costado decirlo. Eso los dejo sorprendidos pero el francés miro a su suegra para que ella asegurara que cuidaría del café mientras ellos dos estaban arriba.

Subieron, y estaban frente a una puerta blanca con un letrero morado mal pintado y con una huella de un gato. Que decía "Ichimatsu, no pasar"

Esto le causo gracia al mayor. Su dulce novio era así de arisco aun siendo ya un adulto. En eso entran y ven el cuarto bastante normal. Con una enorme estantería de color morado obscuro, con libros. Peluches de gatitos por aquí y por allá, junto con demás cosas alusivas a gatos (incluso posters de esos animalitos) Pensó que esto era algo apropiado para Ichimatsu.

─Kusomatsu, v-ven. Antes de que me arrepienta.

Cuando fue y vio lo que Ichimatsu le señalo casi se muere. Ahí había un jodido mural donde estaban pedazos de papel escritos en puño y letra por Ichimatsu, que tenían todos los poemas y frases que Kara le leyó para él alguna vez, las pocas fotografías que tenia de año nuevo, el cumpleaños de Karamatsu, y demás eventos. Y a partir de que comenzó a conservar las rosas que el francés le regala, tiene casi todas ahí pegadas también. Secas pero les puso algo para que no se hicieran feas. Un precioso mural de su relación.

Un mural que le devolvía en varios sentidos, la alegría a Ichimatsu. Esto era algo que no quería que viera, pero fue consciente de que si, no le daba una prueba extrema de lo mucho que lo piensa, Karamatsu seguiría sin fluir adelante.

El francés no hablaba. Seguía de piedra sin decir nada.

─ ¡C-creo que me contagiaste lo cursi! No me gusta que lo veas pero…pero…c-considerando lo mucho que te has esforzado por mí, lo creí justo…

De la nada, es cargado y le dan vueltas en el aire.

─ ¡Bájame imbécil!

─ _Vous avez fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde, Ichimatsu! Je t'aime! *_

─Si, si bueno ya…

Antes de otra cosa el francés lo besa tan apasionado como siempre y lo recuesta en la cama mientras el beso poco a poco comienza a cobrarle la cordura. De pronto Ichimatsu ya lo tiene tan atrapado como siempre en este punto, con cuidado y lento, Kara se aleja lo suficiente para rozarle los labios al hablar.

─ ¿Para qué lo hiciste?

Ichimatsu era capaz de sincerarse más fácil cuando lo tenía aturdido, como ahora por esos besos.

─No sé por qué preguntas cosas innecesarias…. Digo no es c-como si yo quisiera demostrarte que me importas o algo.

Dice volviendo a su estado tsundere que hace que su novio se derrita.

─ _Ichimatsu Fukuyama. A partir d'aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, je suis à toi. Je serai dans le corps et l'âme. *_ Si así lo quieres te espero la próxima semana en mi casa, el viernes. Una cita intima tú y yo. Solos y juntos toda la noche…

Esto se lo dijo con esa mala costumbre de pasearle la punta de la nariz por la oreja y el rostro, a Ichimatsu le late el corazón con toda la fuerza posible.

 _/Vas a hacer que me dé un infarto, estúpido/_

Por toda respuesta Ichimatsu comienza otro beso, dejándose llevar. Esto significa que de una vez por todas, se entregaran en cuerpo y alma.

Porque a Karamatsu le quedo claro que en la vida del gatito él es especial y estarán juntos para no separarse.

 **YYY**

Bien sûr, il est important! *- ¡Claro que es importante!*

Cela signifie que j'ai une place importante dans votre vie *- Significa que tengo un lugar importante en tu vida *

Pourtant, vous avez m'a rendu très heureux. Je t'aime, Ichimatsu *- Aun así me has hecho muy feliz. Te amo, Ichimatsu *

Je pensais que je ne pouvais rien *- Pensaba que no podría haber cosa*

Une fleur à une autre fleur. *- Una flor para otra flor.*

En ese traje blanco. * - el traje que uso Kara en la versión "casino"

Ce qui est étrange *- Lo que es extraño *

Chanton noir, bonne soirée. *- Chanton noir, buena tarde. *

La boîte a *- La caja tiene *

parce qu'aucun *- no hay porque *

Votre faute, je ne peux pas se comporter *- Tienes la culpa de que no pueda comportarme*,

D'accord, je serai un bon garçon. *- Está bien, seré buen chico. *

Ça sent délicieux, madame *- Eso huele delicioso, madame *

Il est un plaisir pour finalement *- Es un placer por fin*

J'espère qu'ils sont de bonnes choses *- Espero que sean cosas buenas *

Vous avez fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde, Ichimatsu! Je t'aime! *- ¡Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, Ichimatsu! ¡Te amo! *

Ichimatsu Fukuyama. A partir d'aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, je suis à toi. Je serai dans le corps et l'âme. *- Ichimatsu Fukuyama. A partir de hoy y más que nunca, soy tuyo. Lo seré en cuerpo y alma.*

Buu mis amados espero estén tan emocionados. De nuevo no tengo nombre para la mamá de Ichi, ajaja sinceramente pienso que deberían nombrarla ustedes! Quien me dé una buena opción de nombre, le dedico el próximo capítulo. Nos estamos leyendo amores! Espero me dejen un review, respondo y agradezco a quienes me dejan uno! Hasta la próxima! Shao!

Kaoru: jajaja no tienes que esperar mucho, actualizo cada semana. Hola gracias que bueno se nota que he mejorado, sigo intentándolo mucho, créeme. Qué bueno que te encanten! Jajaja si hacía falta algo asi. Un saludote.

SombraLN: Si una idea de su personalidad y sus madres eso es tan interesante. Yo creo que Ichi el nervioso, Kara emocionado. Jajaja Un saludote.

Gotti Calavera: Karamatsu la conquisto con todo y su lado doloroso. El puto tiene su encanto (? Jajajaja Un saludote.


	41. Pureza Relativa 5

Hola mis amados lectores por fin me pude poner al corriente con este capítulo! Jajajaja sé que me odian.

Como los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Pureza Relativa 5

La cita de Ichimatsu y Karamatsu, esa donde pasaran su primera noche juntos está ocurriendo en estos momentos. Pero no nos centraremos en ella aun. Nos centraremos en otra que ocurrirá al mismo tiempo.

Como Ichimatsu casi se muere no pudo evitar que su hermana notara algo extraño, como siempre que esto sucede su hermana ha logrado sacarle la información porque esta tan nervioso que se resiste menos. Por lo que la cita especial de esos dos es la noticia del momento.

Medio mundo se enteró en este punto, pero nosotros estamos aquí para que sepan lo que vivirá la dulce Homura. Ella vive con Karamatsu, lo que significa que si ella está en su departamento estorbara por lo que ha decidido quedarse en casa de Osoko, como la vez pasada. Más no contaba con que Jyushimatsu encontraría grandiosa la ocasión para tener ellos también una cita.

Lo que la tiene más nerviosa, como su fuera ella la que va a pasar toda la noche en el departamento de Jyushi cuando probablemente solo salgan a pasear. Gracias al cielo que el beisbolista es tan lindo y poco maleado. Si fuera como una de esas horribles veces en las que un cliente la sacaba a dar un paseo a otro lugar o algo por el estilo, eso sí que la tendría asqueada. Está intentando calmarse mientras entre todas están en casa de Osoko, arreglándolos a ella y a Ichi. Este está hiperventilando. Pero Homura no deja de moverse.

─Homura-chan, ya relájate. Tú no eres quien va a perder la virginidad esta noche.

Ichimatsu se ruboriza y le han salido sus orejas. A Homura le dolía admitir que la había perdido hace bastante más tiempo del que le gustaría recordar.

─ ¡Solo estas celosa porque tú sigues solterona y virgen!

El cepillo que tenía la chica en la mano fue a dar a la cara del pobre neko.

Homura no quiere vestirse muy extravagante. Nunca tuvieron reparo en vestirla lo más provocadora posible, siente que ahora que no es vista como un pedazo de carne porque no muestra mucho en la calle es un alivio. Por eso, aunque a Osoko no le gusta mucho la idea la viste linda y recatada.

Ella de verdad que se siente bastante nerviosa. Conoce que Jyushi lo suficiente para saber que probablemente haya actividades físicas en su cita, lo que es tomado a consideración al momento de elegirle la ropa. La verdad es que el grupo de amigas tiene mucho trabajo en eso de vestir a Homura y a Ichimatsu. A la chica no les toma mucho tiempo y ahora ella también tiene que ayudar a arreglar a Ichi, pues aparte de la selección de ropa y peinados habituales las mujeres se están tomando la molestia de prepararle una mochila con las cosas que podría necesitar. El chico está muriendo de la vergüenza y la anticipación cada que le explican para que es cada producto.

Suena el timbre y todas saben que es Jyushimatsu.

Homura sale a abrir pero las demás los espían desde la puerta de la habitación.

─H-hola Jyushimatsu-kun.

Dice. Jyushimatsu la ve de frente, totalmente bonita. Tan preciosa.

Tiene dos trencitas pequeñas que se unen a una coleta que cae suelta. Un hermoso vestido color hueso, lleno de holanes y un precioso listón en el pecho. Tiene unos leggins blancos y unos zapatos blancos sencillos y bonitos, sin tacón para que sea fácil correr si hace falta. Olía a flores. Ha dejado de piedra a Jyushi, quien se ruboriza y alza los brazos emocionado.

─Homura-chan siempre es tan bonita ¡Muy bonita! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle!

Ella se ríe. Verlo tan efusivo le da felicidad.

─ ¿Nos vamos?

─Eh si claro. ¡Chicas ya me voy!

─ ¡Que les vaya bien! No lleguen muy tarde.

En eso cierran la puerta tras ellos, cuando Jyushi la toma de la mano, y comienza a guiarla. Este simple roce ha hecho que ella sienta los latidos de su corazón llegarle a su garganta. Más cuando ve esa enorme sonrisa que tanto le gusta. De verdad que está en uno de sus mejores momentos.

 **YYY**

Jyushimatsu va bastante lindo con esa camisa amarilla, chaleco café obscuro, pantalones de jean. Se nota que le puso su mejor esfuerzo.

─ ¿A dónde iremos hoy?

─ ¡Un lugar muy divertido! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle!

Por fin llegan y ella se sorprende cuando ve que la ha llevado al árcade. A jugar mucho. Homura es alguien con tan pocas alegrías en la vida que en su infancia nunca tuvo la oportunidad de realizar juegos, incluso como estos. No sabe jugar a nada pero está segura que mientras Jyushi este a su lado no habrá problema. Él es realmente alguien muy paciente en ciertas cosas.

─Yo nunca he venido a un lugar de estos…

─ ¿No lo has hecho? Es una pena que nunca hayas venido Homura-chan. ¡Es muy divertido! ¡No te preocupes, yo te enseñare!

Dice mientras la toma de la mano y la enseña a jugar el de golpear al topo. Así pasan las horas jugando en diferentes juegos. Se ponen en casi todos. Homura ha resultado muy buena en juegos de precisión mientras que Jyushi lo es en los de fuerza o velocidad. Pasan así varias horas, la chica jamás había venido y se siente como una niña pequeña riéndose a carcajadas de las bromas del de ojos dorados y emocionándose por todo. Pero mientras este al lado de Jyushimatsu es consciente de que puede divertirse siempre.

Gracias a él está recuperando la diversión en su vida. Está recuperando esas cosas que no pudo hacer de pequeña. Por fin, Jyushi ve que ha estado intentando conseguir un patito de peluche, pero sencillamente esas máquinas son muy tramposas.

─ ¡Si Homura-chan lo quiere lo ganare para ella!

Dice el chico y comienza a jugar. Luego de un par de intentos, por fin logra atrapar el patito amarillito.

─Es precioso Jyushimatsu-kun

─ ¡Es para Homura-chan!

─ ¿De verdad?

─Claro lo atrape para Homura-chan porque me gusta verte feliz. Eres más bonita cuando estas sonriendo. ¡Me gusta mucho la sonrisa de Homura-chan! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle!

La chica se sorprende cuando por fin tiene al hermoso patito amarillito con su listón blanco en su cuellito. Besa con cuidado al patito y le da un abrazo a Jyushi. Quien está ahora un poco nervioso.

La dulce muchacha logra alterarlo con facilidad.

 **YYY**

Ambos tienen hambre luego de horas de juegos, así que se van a un restaurante cercano: uno de comida rápida. Unas hamburguesas, papas, refresco y de postre un helado. Están comiendo amenamente, platicando sobre lo mucho que se han divertido. Cuando un tipo corpulento se acerca a la mesa.

─ ¿Homura?

Cuando escucha esa voz la pobre se siente de piedra. Esta que se le revuelve el estómago del miedo.

─T-takeshi-san… e-es un gusto verlo de nuevo.

─ Vaya no te reconocí con esas ropas. Te ves como una dama fina.

Dice lo último en tono burlón y se carcajea. Jyushi no entiende nada pero eso le ha molestado, porque a la chica eso le ha dolido profundamente.

─ ¿Q-que hace usted por aquí? Es muy lejos de su sitio habitual.

─Vine a hacer un encargo por primera vez por estos lares.

El sujeto mira a Jyushi y sonríe maliciosamente

─al parecer estas trabajando. Creí que te habías ido de tu casa porque querías dejar el negocio. Que eras miserable o no sé qué cosas

El hombre se carcajea fuertemente mientras Jyushi aprieta los puños debajo de la mesa

─los malos hábitos se arraigan. Una puta siempre será una puta.

Jyushimatsu se le lanza con fuerza y le da un golpe en el rostro que seguramente le rompió la nariz.

─ ¡Jyushimatsu-kun!

─ ¡No le hables así a Homura-chan!

─ ¿Qué pasa amigo? ¿Acaso no sabes con qué clase de puta te estas metiendo?

Al ver la expresión en el rostro del más joven el hombre asqueroso entendió las cosas.

─ ¿Así que la muy golfa no te dijo que antes se acostaba con hombres por dinero cierto? Eres un pobre estúpido que piensa que está saliendo con una damita y que seguro perderá la virginidad contigo ¡Noticias amigo! ¡Esa zorra ya está más cogida…!

Antes de que pueda seguir hablando Jyushimatsu lo golpea tan fuerte que por fin lo deja noqueado. Para cuando termina todo Homura ya ha salido corriendo del lugar, Jyushi ha dejado dinero por las molestias y se ha ido corriendo detrás de ella, de todas formas es más rápido. No duda en que la alcanzara.

La encuentra en un puente totalmente cansada y desesperada. Recuerda haberla visto así solamente una vez. Cuando ella llego por primera vez a la cafetería. Si las cosas eran como el tipo ese había dicho, entonces Homura-chan había tenido una vida horrorosa. Ahora muchas cosas tenían sentido. Está detrás de ella, mientras la escucha llorar fuertemente.

─ ¿Homura-chan?

Ella se aleja rápidamente de él.

─ ¡Vete! ¡Vete ahora quiero estar sola!

Como ve que él no la escucha y por el contrario se acerca más ella se aleja aún más.

─Homura-chan…

─ ¡Te estoy diciendo que te vayas! ¡¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes?! ¡Lárgate!

─No voy a irme y dejarte así, Homura-chan.

─Si lo que quieres es que te haga algún tipo de favor sexual porque estas siendo bueno conmigo, espero que sepas que ya no hago nada de eso. Deje ese trabajo hace unos meses. Casi un año…

─Homura-chan, no digas esas cosas. Yo te dije que me gustas. No importa que, tú me gustas. Estoy aquí porque de verdad me importas.

─ ¿Cómo puedes decir eso luego de saber mi pasado? De saber la clase de basura que soy… No lo entiendo…

─ ¡Homura-chan no es basura! Basura son las personas como el tipo ese puerco que se aprovechan de niñas que no tienen quien las defienda. De mujeres dulces que están desamparadas. Homura-chan es alguien tan fuerte, linda y me gusta mucho, de verdad.

Ella está llorando de nuevo, él intenta abrazarla pero ella se aleja de nuevo, menos tosco que antes pero lo hace.

─No te merezco, soy tan sucia e impura.

Antes de que pueda negarse Jyushi la ha atrapado en un abrazo al que finalmente se rinde.

─Según Karamatsu-niisan la pureza es relativa.

─ ¿La pureza es relativa?

─No lo entendí muy bien, pero él dice que no porque la gente viva en situaciones que la demás gente ve mal significa que esas personas son malas. Según él, "la más grande pureza del corazón puede venir hasta del lugar más perverso". Yo creo que niisan es alguien muy listo y que tiene razón. Que Homura-chan haya tenido una vida difícil no la hace menos buena.

Dice mientras le sonríe de forma tan dulce y real. Tan sincero. Tan honesto. Aun a pesar de todo, seguía a su lado. La seguía viendo como Homura. La Homura que tanto le gusta. La chica a la que quiere. Para él no importaba el pasado, porque ella seguía siendo especial solo por ser ella. Sin poder evitarlo se aferra a él con desesperación y comienza a llorar.

─Jyushimatsu-kun, me gustas mucho. Gracias por todo.

Ahora lo tiene apretado mientras el chico la abraza con todo el amor que es capaz de transmitirle. Para él, Homura es Homura no importa que. Sencillamente porque la quiere.

Cuando por fin se calma, Jyushimatsu la carga en su espalda para llevarla a casa, se nota que han tenido un día muy casando los dos. Por fin llegan y cuando la baja para dejarla enfrente de la casa, ella se ve extraña. Al parecer no ha dejado de sentirse mal.

─Tranquila, Homura-chan.

Cuando le habla, ella respira profundo para atraparlo y darle un inocente y dulce beso. El contacto ha sido tan corto pero a los dos los ha dejado mareados y con el corazón latiendo a mil. Ella sonríe más natural, se nota que se ha calmado cuando se va corriendo con su patito entre brazos.

─ ¡¿Con esto Homura-chan ya es mi novia?!

Le grita el beisbolista cuando la ve en la puerta ya, y ella solo se ruboriza para asentir y meterse a la casa.

Jyushimatsu se siente el hombre más afortunado del mundo, porque por fin la chica más perfecta y linda que ha conocido ha aceptado ser su novia.

Por su parte, Homura se siente agradecida que de su ahora novio, la quiera no importándole nada más. Porque él se enamoró de ella y eso es algo que ni su pasado podrá cambiar.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasó en la cita de Kara e Ichi? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 31. Primera noche, juntos.

Finalmente el capítulo más fuerte y no sé cómo describirlo de estos dos. Dios mío ha sido…guau, esta intenso. Ojala les haya gustado, sé que me odian porque esperaban la cita Karaichi pero eso es la otra semana mis amores. Gracias por dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco inventos ¡Nos estamos leyendo, shao!


	42. Capitulo 31

Hola mis amados lectores guau estamos en un punto importante dios. Este capítulo será intenso joder que sí.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales explicitas. Es para mayores de 18 años.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 31. Primera noche, juntos.

Ichimatsu iba a morir el día de hoy.

Estaba tan nervioso y le latía el corazón tan rápido que sentía como poco a poco las fuerzas se le iban de los pies. Las chicas ya lo habían dejado listo para su cita pero seguía sin ser demasiado real. Karamatsu no tardaba en pasar y ellas seguían cuchicheando. Pero el ruido de fuera le parecía lejano y ajeno. Estaba tan emocionado. Llegar con Karamatsu a este punto era crucial. Karamatsu por primera vez lo llevaría a su casa incluso. Tanto tiempo hablándose y ahora como pareja era la primera vez que sabría sobre la casa de Karamatsu.

Esperaba que Karamatsu fuese capaz de no echarse para atrás. Tuvo que hacer uso de todo lo cursi que puede llegar a ser y demostrárselo para que este se sintiera amado. Le costó tanto, sigue preocupado porque su novio dude en su momento cuando lleguen al punto de quitarse la ropa. Sabe que le incomodan sus cicatrices.

Respira profundo. Las chicas saben que no está nada tranquilo. Están algo preocupadas por él.

─Ichimatsu cariño ¿Estas bien?

Pregunta Osoko dejando de ser la cabrona de siempre.

─C-claro que lo estoy. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

─Tal vez porque llevas como media hora en ese estado emo tuyo.

El chico la mira feo.

─No sé de qué estás hablando.

─Ichimatsu está preparando su mente y su ano para lo que se viene.

Dice Choroko orgullosa, sangrado de la nariz. Provoca que les caiga una gota a todos.

─Todas aquí sabemos que el pasivo será Ichimatsu, pero no es para andar diciendo esa clase de cosas tan a la ligera.

Mientras, al chico gato le rodea un aura obscura. Estas mujeres eran un completo desastre. Aunque no es falso eso de que él será el de abajo. ¡Pero eso no significa que esas viejas locas deberían andar hablando de eso tan a la ligera!

En eso escucha la puerta de enfrente y es consciente de que su estúpido ha llegado. Diablos sigue sin sentirse del todo listo.

 _/Mierda, estoy tan nervioso…/_

Las chicas abren la puerta y escucha cuando lo llaman para que salga.

Las piernas no le responden en este punto. Las demás logran notar su ansiedad así que le dan un empujón.

Ahora está peor de nervioso con semejante novio sensual que tiene. Ese hombre que tiene el firme propósito de hacer que se ponga duro con solo verlo. ¿Cómo demonios no hacerlo? Ahí está Karamatsu con el cabello hacia atrás. Una camisa negra con unas rayas verticales de color blanco, la cual tiene arremangada. Un collar dorado y su enorme reloj en la muñeca. Un pantalón negro ajustado. Con un cinturón. Esos lentes obscuros solo lo hacen ver más guapo.

Le sonríe al verlo, para tomarlo de la mano y darle un sutil beso en esta.

─ _Aujourd'hui, le balayage des lumières, mon minou doux *_

─Y tú no te ves horrible.

El francés se ríe ante esto. Su amado era tan agridulce. Le reconforta verlo ahí, tan lindo. Esta sorpresivamente peinado (al estilo casino), tiene unos aretes. Una playera gris de manga larga, unos jeans obscuros con detalles de gatitos negros. Esta sonrojado por el escrutinio de su pareja en su persona.

─ ¿Ya terminaste?

Kara le toma del mentón sugerentemente.

─No, pero eso lo dejaremos para después.

El otro hace combustión.

─Estúpido pervertido.

Lo que genera las carcajadas aún más marcadas del de ojos azules.

─ _Prêt mon amour? *_

─Vámonos.

Kara se despide de las chicas mientras Ichi solamente hace adiós con la mano. Se sube a la moto y abraza de la cintura a Kara. Hoy siente menos renuencia a tenerlo tan cerca. De todos modos, estarán juntos toda la noche, debe prepararse mentalmente.

Con cuidado, claro. Si piensa demasiado en ello cierto amigo suyo reaccionara antes de tiempo.

 **YYY**

Llegan a la casa del francés. Ichi la mira por fuera y ve que es bastante sencilla. De un solo piso, color azul fuerte con los alrededores de las ventanas blancos. Tiene un patio muy pequeñito. En el cual tiene unos rosales. Se ve tranquila. No es llamativa, lo que es una sorpresa. Conociendo a Kara, lo más probable es que tuviera de todo haciéndola una cosa muy llamativa de ver. No lo es, lo que es una muy grata sorpresa.

─ _Bienvenue dans ma maison. *_

─Nunca pensé que tuvieras una decoración normal.

─Bueno, prefiero dejar mis gustos para el interior de mi habitación.

Ichimatsu lo medita fuertemente. Pronto conocería el interior de su habitación.

El otro abre la puerta y le invita a pasar. La casa es linda. Tiene piso de madera. Las paredes de un bonito color beige. Tiene cuadros de pintura. Diferentes mesas de noche en las cuales tiene flores y esculturas. Una chimenea de piedra negra. Sillones de cuero negro. Una mesa de centro de vidrio. Un comedor negro con cojines hueso. En este hay una mesa puesta para una cena romántica clásica, con velas incluidas.

─ _surprise, *_

Le murmura el francés a Ichi en su oído, detrás de él.

─Eres un romántico empedernido.

─ _Je prends ça comme un compliment *_

─Yo no dije como uno pero como quieras.

Ichimatsu comienza a vagar por la casa y no se ve nada mal. Esta bastante bonita. Hay una puerta de madera que está justo al lado del comedor y tiene un letrero que dice "Homura". Karamatsu lo escribió. Ha de ser para no confundirse. Hay unas escaleras que no dan precisamente a una segunda planta como tal, probablemente dan a la azotea. Hay dos puertas más, una casi al lado de la habitación de la chica y una más alejada, que está al lado de la chimenea.

─ _Voulez-vous dîner? *_

Dice Karamatsu mientras le ofrece un lugar enfrente de él. Cuando se sientan, Ichimatsu tiene en su plato un guiso con pescado y Kara algo de carne.

─ ¿Tú lo cocinaste?

─No. Fue Osomatsu.

─Tu casi nunca cocinas.

─Me cuesta mucho trabajo hacerlo aunque si se cómo hacerlo.

─Lo sé.

El ambiente estaba cálido y olía demasiado a flores. Ichimatsu comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

Terminaron de cenar y los dos estuvieron especialmente callados.

─ ¿Quieres pasar a la sala?

Ofreció Karamatsu. Quien se veía algo nervioso y poco coqueto. Ichimatsu estaba preocupado de que estuviera dudando.

─Claro.

Se sientan e Ichimatsu está al lado, contrario a sus propios instintos se le acurra en el pecho al otro, lo que provoca que estén casi recostados en el sofá. Kara se estira para alcanzar unas copas de vino que preparo para la ocasión.

─Propongo un brindis, por la primera de muchas noches a tu lado

─Ni siquiera así dejas de ser doloroso

El extranjero se ríe y ambos beben del contenido de sus copas. Ese trago logro relajar al de ojos morados. Algo decidido y coqueto, comienza a pasarle un dedo por el pecho ajeno. Lo que tiene un efecto inmediato en el otro que se pone nervioso más cuando lo mira a los ojos ve ese brillo que logran encenderlo. Con cierta fiereza, le toma del cabello a Ichimatsu para estamparle los labios en la boca. Quien no tarda nada en corresponder el beso volviendo esto un contacto necesitado. Kara comienza a aferrarse a la cintura ajena, mientras Ichi pasea sus manos sobre el fuerte pecho ajeno. Pronto, el de ojos azules también comienza a acariciar sobre la tela a su amado, recorriendo sus costados. El beso se vuelve húmedo y comienzan a calentarse.

No sin cierta prisa, el más joven comienza a abrir los botones de la camisa ajena, mientras Kara se aleja ligeramente, Ichi lo observa.

─Tranquilo, me gusta sentirlas. Me hacen sentir que esto es más real.

Karamatsu se estremece y le sonríe para besarlo mientras le mete las manos debajo de la playera, recorriendo con sus manos su piel. Se siente como si dejara unas marcas de fuego ahí donde lo siente. También le olfatea el cuello con sensualidad. Ichimatsu está derritiéndose, involuntariamente le sale un suspiro fuerte lo que provoca el gruñido en el contrario.

─ _Finissons dans la salle. *_

Dice el francés mientras alza a Ichimatsu quien le rodea la cintura con las piernas y le pasa las manos en la fuerte espalda a Kara, pues ha logrado quitarle la camisa. Kara avanza a tropezones a la puerta que está al lado de la chimenea. Mientras siguen besándose y le pasa las manos sobre las piernas y glúteos al otro. Quien esta mordiendo ligeramente el cuello ajeno. Su camino los hace chocar con la puerta, donde siguen comiéndose a besos. Antes de que Karamatsu pueda abrirla por fin, entrando a la habitación color azul, Ichi apenas si puede ver otra cosa cuando su novio ya lo lanzo sobre la cama la cual tenía unos pétalos de rosa, la verdad es que aunque fue cursi, a Ichimatsu dejo de importarle porque Karamatsu está encima de él.

─ _Je souhaite donc Ichimatsu *_

Dice el francés mientras se aleja para abrir el pantalón de este.

─ Pues aquí estoy. Tómame.

Dice mientras le sonríe de forma seductora y le pasa las manos sobre ese marcado vientre. El otro le quita los pantalones y le acaricia las piernas. Ichimatsu solo se estremece. Se besan de nuevo mientras el chico gato le pasa la mano sobre la erección del otro. Quien ha soltado un jadeo.

─Parece que tenemos algo atrapado por aquí… ¿debería de liberarlo para que salga a jugar?

Mierda que si eso encendió a Karamatsu.

─ _Kitty mauvais *_

Ichimatsu acerca su boca para con esta quitar el botón, abre la bragueta y desliza su nariz por cerca del pene ajeno, para con los dientes bajar el bóxer de Kara. Aun lo tiene a la mitad, pero por mientras se divierte viendo la expresión de su novio. Que no puede contenerse, mirándolo a los ojos en todo momento, Ichi comienza la felación. Kara no puede evitarlo y le toma del cabello fuertemente.

─Ichimatsu…voy a…voy a…

Murmura pero en lugar de detenerse, el gatito aumenta la velocidad lo que provoca que Karamatsu no pueda contenerlo más y lo vacié todo en la cara y labios de Ichi. Se ve tan erótico que puede sentir como le nace otra erección.

─ _Tu es si beau… *_

Le dice seductoramente el extranjero mientras le da besos en su pecho, sus pezones los chupo, hace un camino de besos hasta que llega al resorte de la ropa interior ajena, que toma con los dientes para bajarla y aventarla en algún lado de la habitación. Se aleja para contemplar a su amante.

─ _Donc parfait *_

Ichimatsu le estira las manos.

Cuando Kara por fin esta con él se miran a los ojos mientras Kara le reparte besitos por todo el rostro, e Ichi está acariciando el pene ajeno. Karamatsu pone una de sus manos en el pezón para pellizcarlo suavemente y con la otra mano comienza a masturbar a Ichimatsu quien está respirando entrecortadamente. Los movimientos del francés no vacilan en ningún momento hasta que su querido termina con un fuerte gemido.

─ _Ce son était glorieux, Répétons *_

Dice el de azul y el de morado intenta mirarlo mal pero no puede. Karamatsu se acomoda sobre Ichi quien le envuelve las piernas alrededor de la cintura. Con sensualidad el francés se llame dos dedos hasta dejarlos húmedos.

─Lámelos

Le ordena a Ichi, para luego meterle los mismos dedos húmedos en la boca. Ichimatsu aprovecha para lamerlo sugerentemente e incluso lo muerde un poco.

─ _Merde, tu vas me tuer *_

─Tal vez ese es el punto.

En eso por fin el dedo está listo y Karamatsu palpa la entrada del otro, untándola con saliva para con cuidado, meter un digito en el interior ajeno. El cual esta jodidamente estrecho. Ichimatsu arqueo la espalda al sentir ese dedito dentro de él. Cuando se acostumbró comenzó a mover sus caderas contra el dedo, lo que le indico a Kara que podía meter otro. Una vez que así lo hizo Ichimatsu gimió con más fuerza.

─ ¿estás bien? Si lo necesitas nos detenemos…

Ichimatsu asiente mordiéndose los labios.

─M-mas…

Karamatsu está listo para lo que sigue, así que con cuidado toma la mano de Ichi mientras pasea la punta contra la entrada ajena.

─Hazlo ya maldición.

Se queja su amante y entre risas, Karamatsu comienza a penetrarlo con cuidado hasta que finalmente está dentro. Se queda quieto esperando que su amante deje de respirar así. Ichi se siente bastante lleno. Es diferente a los dedos, duele pero al mismo tiempo esta es una sensación gloriosa como pocas. Kara siente que el cuerpo de Ichi tiembla debajo de él y lo estimula, más que esta tan estrecho.

─ ¿Q-que estas esperando? ¿Una invitación?

─ _Vous devriez faire un meilleur usage de cette bouche *_

Kara se ríe para darle un beso cálido y húmedo a su amante. Mientras comienza sus embestidas lentas y profundas. Ichimatsu solo escucha como sus cuerpos chocan y enreda más fuerte sus piernas en la cadera ajena para sentirlo más profundo. De hecho, recarga sus pies en el trasero ajeno.

─Mas…rápido…

Kara se enciende y de pronto, las embestidas son rápidas y profundas. Ichi siente como el otro llega hasta dentro. Ambos están suspirando y gimiendo, mientras la cama rechina suavemente. El ambiente huele a rosas, sudor y es cálido.

─ Je t'aime tant, Ichimatsu. Rester avec moi pour toujours *

─A-aquí estoy…no me ido…

En cierto punto Ichi no puede más, esto es demasiado.

─K-Karamatsu voy a…

No termina la frase ya que su propio liquido le ha caído en su estómago, caliente y pegajoso. Pero el extranjero sigue en lo suyo mientras poco después, de una fuerte estocada termina liberando todo dentro de su novio, quien gime de nuevo ante la sensación del semen ajeno en su interior. Tan cálido.

Kara se deja caer cansado mientras le da un beso en la frente a su novio. Ichi se gira para terminar encima del pecho de su novio. Quien se estiro para sacar algo del cajón: cigarrillos. El cual no duda en meterse a la boca y comienza a fumar. Se ve tan sexy que Ichi siente que tendrá otra erección. Kara lo tiene bien abrazado.

─Deberíamos vivir una vida así. Irnos a Francia a vivir de tocar música en las calles, comer chocolate y beber vino todo el día. Hacer el amor todas las noches.

Ichimatsu suspira.

─No digas idioteces.

Aunque, un futuro tan a la Karamatsu le había dejado el corazón latiéndole.

─ _J'ai presque oublié, joyeux anniversaire mon amour *_

Ichi sonríe mientras lo abraza más.

─Gracias, Kusomatsu.

Kara le planta otro beso de esos que se han ido intensificando al grado de que están listos para hacer el amor una vez más, de toda una noche, juntos.

 **YYY**

En el siguiente se verá la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ichimatsu. Capítulo 32. Eres mi mejor regalo.

Aujourd'hui, le balayage des lumières, mon minou doux *- Hoy luces arrebatador, mi dulce gatito *

Prêt mon amour? *- ¿Listo mi amor?*

Bienvenue dans ma maison. *- Bienvenido a mi hogar. *

surprise, *- Sorpresa *

Je prends ça comme un compliment *- Lo tomare como un cumplido *

Voulez-vous dîner? *-¿Quieres cenar?*

Finissons dans la salle. *- Vamos a terminar esto en la habitación. *

Je souhaite donc Ichimatsu *- Te deseo tanto, Ichimatsu *

Kitty mauvais *-Gatito perverso *

Tu es si beau… *- Eres tan hermoso… *

Donc parfait *- Tan perfecto *

Ce son était glorieux, Répétons *- Ese sonido ha sido glorioso, repitámoslo *

Merde, tu vas me tuer *-Mierda, vas a matarme *

Vous devriez faire un meilleur usage de cette bouche *-Deberías darle un mejor uso a esa boca *

Je t'aime tant, Ichimatsu. Rester avec moi pour toujours *-Te amo tanto, Ichimatsu. Quédate conmigo para siempre *

J'ai presque oublié, joyeux anniversaire mon amour *- Casi lo olvido, feliz cumpleaños mi amor *

Finalmente el sexo llego. Diablos que me ha dejado emocionada jaja Ojala les haya gustado. Gracias por dejarme un review (respondo ahora) y dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco inventos ¡Nos estamos leyendo, shao!

Dark Amy-chan: Hola que bueno que te gusta tanto ojala la cita te haya matado como a mi! Muchos dicen que la relación es lenta y natural que bueno que funciona! Un saludote.

SombraLN: jajajaja que bueno te emociono. Si es inevitable no caer ante sus encantos. Tuvo que ceder mucho para convencer a su novio de que lo ama el pobre jajaja. Jajajaja sip serian famosas en la cuidad jaja Si el Jyushihomu estuvo épico y precioso jajaja Un saludote.

Gotti Calavera: Hola Karamatsu encantador jajaja Ichi tuvo que esforzarse para su sexo jajaja Es que Jyushimatsu es divino y con Homura no es la excepción. Un saludote.


	43. Capitulo 32

Hola mis amados lectores lamento la ausencia la semana pasada. Fui al dentista ese día y me sentía muy madreada para escribir.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 32. Eres mi mejor regalo.

Ichimatsu estaba disfrutando de una apacible mañana con el aroma de ese perfume varonil inundando sus fosas nasales. La cálida luz del sol entrando sutilmente en la habitación. La suavidad de las sabanas directamente en su piel desnuda. El calor del fornido –y gracias al cielo, también desnudo- cuerpo que lo tenía envuelto en brazos. Estaba adolorido de absolutamente todos lados. Tenía enrojecida la piel en ciertas partes y estaba seguro tendría algún moretón por algún lado. Tenía la boca hinchada de tantos besos y el cabrón de su novio también la dejó morada por las mordidas. Estaba cansado, adolorido y hambriento.

Aun así había sido la mejor puta noche de toda su jodida existencia.

Por su parte, su amante tenía arañazos en los hombros. Estaba usando a Karamatsu de almohada. Quien roncaba ligeramente y su respiración hacia que subiera su pecho. Su aliento le hacía cosquillas al joven gatito, estaba tan cerca de este que le llegaba ese dulce aroma a tabaco que suele desprender. Kara tenía unas preciosas, gruesas y largas pestañas. También el francés tenía muchas marcas de chupetones y mordidas. Se sentía orgulloso de ser quien lo haya marcado de esta forma anoche.

Con cierta curiosidad comienza a pasear un dedo en el fuerte pecho ajeno. Su sensual extranjero se removió e hizo ruiditos. Fue tan lindo. En toda respuesta, Karamatsu lo apretó más contra sí. Con todo esto, la sabana se resbalo lo suficiente para que el más pequeño tuviera una mejor visión de su amor.

─ ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Suena una poderosa voz y se estremece. Al alzar la vista se encuentra con el azul hermoso de esa mirada divertida y coqueta. Se sonroja y aparta la vista.

─N-no sé de qué estás hablando, Kusomatsu.

El francés lo atrapa de la cintura con ambas manos y paseando la punta de su nariz en su cuello aspira profundamente.

─A mí me encanta lo que veo.

Tras esto comienza a dar besos húmedos en el cuello ajeno. Ichimatsu inconscientemente cierra los ojos y le da más acceso a su novio. Quien ha comenzó a pasear las manos en la espalda contraria.

─C-cualquiera diría que con todo lo que hicimos anoche, estarías más satisfecho hoy.

─Cuando se trata de ti, nunca tengo suficiente.

Dice con ese tono ronco que vuelve loco a Ichimatsu, con un estremecimiento pone sus manos en la nuca y espalda contrarias. Cuando siente que sus nalgas son apretadas un jadeo le sale involuntariamente. Ya está duro de nuevo. Mientras su amante le hace chupetones en el hombro.

─ _Kitty, êtes-vous sûr *_ que no estás muy casando para esto?

Pregunta el francés hablándole al oído mientras lo pega más a su cuerpo, Ichi siente la erección de Karamatsu.

─Tch. M-me desespera que seas tan gentil.

Siente la risa de su novio en su oído y una electricidad le recorre el cuerpo.

─ _Vous êtes très inquiet en ce qui concerne le sexe *_

─Y-ya cállate.

El mayor alzo de la barbilla a su ruborizada pareja para darse un beso de esos húmedos y franceses que tan bien sabe dar. En respuesta, el despeinado lo jala de la cintura para hacerlo rodar y hacerlo terminar encima de él. Ya entre las piernas de su dulce gatito, ambos siguen en su labor de comerse a besos.

Así, entre el calor de la mañana, del cuarto y de sus cuerpos fundiéndose en uno solo de nuevo, es que inician este bello y soleado día.

 **YYY**

─Se supone que deberías apresurarte a ir a trabajar.

Dice el gato en el sillón de la casa, vestido únicamente con una camisa negra de Kara que le queda adorablemente larga y está comiendo como desesperado unos hot cakes. Tiene el cabello húmedo. Hace latir el corazón de su francés favorito porque se ve tan lindo que quiere comer rápido para hacerlo en el piso de la sala. Lo quiere hacer ahí porque es de los pocos lugares donde no lo han hecho ya a estas alturas. Ya lo hicieron el sillón, la mesa del comedor, la cocina y mientras se bañaban. Han estado como un par de conejitos haciéndolo por toda la casa durante toda la noche y ahora lo que llevan del día.

─ _Hier, prêt à tout laisser autre que aucun problème à faire des choses sans moi pendant un certain temps._ _Homura-chan et les déchets prendront soin. *_ Les dije que llegaría tarde. No te preocupes por eso.

Tras esto, le mete una fresa en la boca a Ichi. Ambos están desayunando muy a gusto. Están comiendo muchísimo. Pues aparte de los hot cakes y la fruta, tienen un plato aparte con huevos y tocino. Cada uno toma café.

─De todas formas, en cierto punto deberé ir a casa a arreglarme para lo que sea que ya tienes planeado en la cafetería al rato.

─ _Comment savez-vous que je vais fêter votre anniversaire? *_

─Porque no soy idiota.

─ _Mon amour, tu es pas drôle. *_ Arruinas las sorpresas.

Dice haciendo un muy pero que muy lindo puchero para luego, picarle las mejillas a su precioso ojimorado.

─ ¡No te comportes como un tonto! Pareces un niño berrinchudo haciendo eso.

─ _La vérité est que je me comporte presque jamais comme ça. *_ Supongo que me tienes mal acostumbrado con todo el amor que me das, por eso me he vuelto caprichoso.

Con esa sonrisa ilegal del francés en su rostro y recordar que solo lleva puesto un puto bóxer azul obscuro (casi negro) hace que a Ichi le lata el corazón.

─L-lo haces sonar como si yo te mimara mucho o te consintiera….

Dice mientras se voltea totalmente sonrojado. Kara aprovecha para darle un beso en la mejilla, ensuciando esta de la miel de maple que tenían los hot cakes que estaba desayunando el francés.

─No es necesario que seas cariñoso o expresivo amor mío, para que yo sienta que me das mucho amor. _Ce que je comprends, personne ne m'a jamais aimé comme vous le faites. *_ Soy tan feliz.

El escritor se ruboriza al tiempo que le salen sus orejas felinas y de estas, sale humo.

─ ¡Eres un puto doloroso!

─ _Vous dites cela parce que vous quittez Achy. *_ Eso que fui gentil, aunque no prometo no dejarte peor la próxima.

Esto se lo susurra al contrario, que termina muriendo de un sangrado e hirviendo por las palabras de este sensual hombre.

 **YYY**

Finalmente Ichimatsu estaba en casa de nuevo mientras Kara se quedó para arreglarse antes de irse a dejar los últimos detalles listos. En su hogar, su mamá salió a recibirlo para darle un intento de abrazo (considerando lo torpes que son ambos para estas cosas) y una cajita de regalo. Le respeto su privacidad pues a los dos les incomoda hablar de esas cosas. Solo pregunto si le fue bien. Le compro un pastel pequeñito. Así, el chico arisco se quedó en casa comiendo pastel con su madre y su hermana, una vez que esta regresó. Hasta que fue la hora de arreglarse para irse a su "fiesta sorpresa". Le prometió a su doloroso que se portaría bien y fingiría sorpresa. Aunque no se le da bien emocionarse por muchas cosas en general.

 **YYY**

Karamatsu está orgulloso del don que tiene para aprovechar la belleza de su local para dejarlo despampanante, de tanto en tanto. Hoy tiene una preciosa decoración de diferentes tonos de morado en los manteles. Globos de muchos gatitos de colores. Por centros de mesa, tiene unas bolas de estambre negras que han decorado para que parezcan gatos. Un letrero que dice "Feliz cumpleaños, Ichimatsu" Con unos gatitos en él. Una mesa de comida llena de decoraciones de gatitos y comida en forma de esos animalitos o cosas referentes a ellos, y sushi y pescado.

─ _Alors, comment est-il passé la nuit dernière avec votre chat?_ _*_

Se gira sobre sus talones al escuchar a su _inutile_ amigo molestar de nuevo. Ese tono entre burlón y enfadado le da a entender que sigue celoso.

─ _On suppose que les chevaliers ont pas de mémoire *_

─ _Ne me donnez pas cette merde à nouveau snob *_

─ _Est-ce que vous vaniteux? *_

─ _Ne pas jouer le fou avec moi. Vous savez que vous êtes très heureux de ce qui est arrivé la nuit dernière et vous mourez d'envie de frotter mon visage *_

─ _Est-ce pas l'inverse de mon ami? Je pense qu'il est vous qui est jaloux et je sens que vous prétendez quand je ne l'ai pas fait *_

Ambos se miran mientras liberan un aura de fuego entre ellos. Cuando por fin escuchan a Homura tarareando. La giran a ver y ambos se quedan estupefactos ante el aura de inmensa felicidad que la rodea. El aura de pleito entre ellos es reemplazada por una duda mutua. Se acercan lo suficiente entre ellos para poder susurrarse.

─ _Qu'est-ce Homura-chan? *_

─ _Je n'en ai aucune idée. et cela depuis qu'il est arrivé le matin. Est-ce effrayant *_

─ _Je pense qu'il a l'air beau *_

─ _Sinon parce que je la connais, je dirais qu'il a eu une séance de sexe hier soir était-il *_  
─ _Osomatsu, ne soyez pas vulgaire. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas eu des relations sexuelles, mais au moins a une aura d'amour qui ne peut pas avec elle. *_

─ _Probablement quelque chose est arrivé entre elle et Jyushimatsu. *_

─ _Tu crois? *_

─ _J'espère *_

─ ¿Qué hacen perdiendo el tiempo par de idiotas? La única que esta apurada es Homura-chan.

Dejan de hablar para mirar a Osoko y Choroko, que traen unas botanas y bolsas de regalo. La de rojo parece que va a golpearlos. Oso alza las manos en forma defensiva.

─Querida Osoko, no deberías golpear este hermoso rostro ¿Quién más va a coquetearte luego si me enfado?

Contrario a lo esperado la chica se comenzó a reír mientras le daba un golpe en el rostro.

─No necesito de tu caridad. Estúpido.

─ _La vérité est que je pense maintenant si vous Earned, Osomatsu *_

La de verde se acerca a Karamatsu.

─Karamatsu-san podrías describirme con lujo de detalles ¿Qué posiciones hiciste con Ichimatsu ayer?

Dice mientras jadea al respirar, se ruboriza y le sale sangre de la nariz. Hasta sus lentes los tiene empañados. Los demás se sienten algo perturbados.

─Choroko, no seas perversa.

La regaña Osoko para luego mirar al francés con cierta burla.

─Aunque a mí también me interesa saber esa historia.

─ ¿Por qué demonios tendría que importarles una mierda nuestra vida sexual?

Se escucha detrás de ellos y ahí están Choromatsu, Jyushi, Ichiko, Karako y el festejado. El cual trae la playera negra en cuello V que le regaló hoy su mamá. Una sudadera de manga corta de un morado tan obscuro que parece casi negro, que fue un regalo de su gemela. Unos pantalones de jeans ligeramente desgastados.

Karamatsu iba con una playera de cuello de tortuga con mangas cortas, de color azul obscuro en la cual tiene debajo unas mangas negras. Un cinturón puesto en diagonal sobre su cintura y cadera. Pantalones pegados de jean que van por dentro de las muy largas botas negras que lleva; las cuales le llegan hasta las rodillas.

Kara va corriendo a alzar en brazos a Ichimatsu.

─Tan lindo.

─ ¡Bájame ya, estúpido!

─ ¡Felicidades!

Gritan todos al unísono.

─Vamos idiota, no te agasajes para ti solito al cumpleañero.

Dice el cocinero mientras le da un codazo. En eso se acercan todos a abrazar y felicitar como es debido a Ichimatsu. Quien esta incómodo.

─Muchas felicidades gatito tsundere. Cuida bien de mi idiota amigo, por favor.

Dice Oso mientras lo abraza y le guiña un ojo lo que el de verde le da un golpe con el que es claramente su regalo.

─Estoy orgulloso de ti tanto como alumno como persona, Ichimatsu felicidades.

Dice el profesor extendiéndole la cajita y eso mató a Ichi.

─Estoy emocionada porque no vayas a morir solo, luego de todos estos años. Felicidades.

Dice Osoko al jalarle las mejillas.

─ ¡Te regale algo genial! A cambio, espero que luego me cuentes con detalles que pasó anoche, felicidades Ichimatsu.

Eso le puso los pelos de punta, Choroko siempre tan loca.

─ ¡Ichimatsu-niisan es mi mejor amigo! ¡Te quiero muchísimo! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle!

Eso fue tan tierno mientras lo abrazaba. El beisbolista iba tomado de la mano de Homura, lo que no pasó desapercibido para nadie. Sobre todo para las chicas, que ya sabían.

─Sé que no tenemos la mejor relación de todas, pero de verdad me agrada mucho Ichimatsu-san. Felicidades.

Dice Homura lo que hace que Ichi sienta algo de culpa.

─T-tu tampoco me d-desagradas.

Luego fue el turno de Ichiko, quien solo lo abrazo con ternura.

─T-te amo hermano. Felicidades

Le susurro y ambos se sonrojaron.

─ ¡Ichimatsu-niisan! Me encanta ahora no solo ser tu cuñada sino también tu prima. Felicidades.

Eso de decirle con toda la confianza del mundo "niisan" lo puso súper nervioso e Ichiko la golpeo por tonta atrevida a su Karako.

Cuando por fin fue turno de Karamatsu, este lo alejo de todos. Estando lo suficientemente lejos le dio una cajita de esas de joyería.

─ _Joyeux anniversaire mon amour *_

Cuando Ichi lo abrió vio que era un reloj plateado con la cara morada pero el aro alrededor era en forma de la cara de un gato. Embelesado no podía decir nada, el francés presiono un botón de este y cuando se alzó, dejo al descubierto una foto de ambos. Ichi miro a su novio quien solo le sonrió.

─ _Merci pour tout, vous ne savez pas comment heureux que vous me faites._ _Je t'aime, noir Chaton. Félicitations. *_

Tras esto, Ichimatsu fue quien lo atrapó en un abrazo. Sorprendiendo al ojiazul. Ichi tenía su rostro escondido en el pecho ajeno.

─No necesitabas darme nada. C-con..lo de…ayer era suficiente…con tenerte a ti…n-no necesito un regalo…

─Eres tan lindo

─No arruines el momento, idiota…

Kara correspondió al abrazo apretándolo fuerte hasta que Osoko fue por ellos. Una vez dentro, pusieron a Ichi en el medio de todos para cenar y luego partir el pastel. Estaba intentado parecer indiferente, pero una parte de él, de verdad estaba conmovida por tener a toda esta panda de idiotas de su lado. Sobre todo al extranjero que tanto ama. Si lo tiene a su lado, no necesita más regalos.

 **YYY**

En el siguiente ya vendrán algunos problemas! Capítulo 33. Dudas

Kitty, êtes-vous sûr *- Gatito, ¿estás seguro*

Vous êtes très inquiet en ce qui concerne le sexe *- Eres muy ansioso cuando se trata de sexo *

Hier, prêt à tout laisser autre que aucun problème à faire des choses sans moi pendant un certain temps. Homura-chan et les déchets prendront soin. *- Ayer deje todo listo para que no sea ningún problema hacer las cosas un rato sin mí. Homura-chan y el inútil se encargaran de ella.*

Comment savez-vous que je vais fêter votre anniversaire? *- ¿Cómo sabes que voy a festejar tu cumpleaños? *

Mon amour, tu es pas drôle. *- Amor mío, no eres nada divertido.*

La vérité est que je me comporte presque jamais comme ça. *- La verdad es que casi nunca me comporto así. *

Ce que je comprends, personne ne m'a jamais aimé comme vous le faites. *- Lo cual agradezco, nadie nunca me había amado como lo haces tú.*

Vous dites cela parce que vous quittez Achy. *- Lo dices porque te deje adolorido.*

Alors, comment est-il passé la nuit dernière avec votre chat? *- Entonces ¿Cómo te fue anoche con tu gatita? *

On suppose que les chevaliers ont pas de mémoire *- Se supone que los caballeros no tenemos memoria *

Ne me donnez pas cette merde à nouveau snob *- No me salgas con esas mierdas presumidas de nuevo *

Est-ce que vous vaniteux? *- ¿Presumidas? *

Ne pas jouer le fou avec moi. Vous savez que vous êtes très heureux de ce qui est arrivé la nuit dernière et vous mourez d'envie de frotter mon visage *- No te hagas el idiota conmigo. Tu sabes que estas muy contento por lo que paso anoche y te mueres por restregármelo en la cara*

Est-ce pas l'inverse de mon ami? Je pense qu'il est vous qui est jaloux et je sens que vous prétendez quand je ne l'ai pas fait *- ¿No es al revés amigo mío? Creo que eres tu quien tiene envidia y sientes que te presumo cuando no lo he hecho *

Qu'est-ce Homura-chan? *- ¿Qué tiene Homura-chan?*

Je n'en ai aucune idée. et cela depuis qu'il est arrivé le matin. Est-ce effrayant *- No tengo ni idea. Esta así desde que llegó en la mañana. Da algo de miedo *

Je pense qu'il a l'air beau *- Yo creo que se ve encantadora *

Sinon parce que je la connais, je dirais qu'il a eu une séance de sexe hier soir était-il *- Si no es porque la conozco, diría que la que tuvo una sesión de sexo anoche fue ella *

Osomatsu, ne soyez pas vulgaire. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas eu des relations sexuelles, mais au moins a une aura d'amour qui ne peut pas avec elle. *- Osomatsu, no seas vulgar. Tal vez no tuvo sexo, pero si al menos tiene un aura de amor que no puede con ella. *

Probablement quelque chose est arrivé entre elle et Jyushimatsu. *- Probablemente pasó algo entre ella y Jyushimatsu. *

Tu crois? *- ¿Tú crees? *

J'espère *- Eso espero*

La vérité est que je pense maintenant si vous Earned, Osomatsu *- Lo cierto es que creo que ahora si te lo ganaste, Osomatsu*

Joyeux anniversaire mon amour *- Feliz cumpleaños mi amor *

Merci pour tout, vous ne savez pas comment heureux que vous me faites. Je t'aime, noir Chaton. Félicitations. *- Gracias por todo, no tienes idea de cuan feliz me haces. Te amo, chaton noir. Felicidades. *

Amores me pregunto si el sexo de la semana pasada les gustó, hubo a quienes no les pareció tanto pero de verdad que a mí me cuesta escribir el sexo más romántico, sin mencionar que me gusta más perverso que cursi, pero como gusten. Bueno gracias por dejarme un review (respondo ahora) y dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco inventos ¡Nos estamos leyendo, shao!

Dark Amy-chan: Se tardaron mucho pero paso! Qué bueno que te gustó. Un saludo.

SombraLN: ajajajajaja que bueno te gustan mis descripciones. Jjaajajaja eso pasa, yo el otro día leyendo el manga de Noragami estaba muriendo jajajaja pero no podía gritar. Ojala te haya gustado este cap a mí me gusto muchote.

Gotti Calavera: Lo siento si sentiste que le faltó algo al capítulo en futuras escenas de sexo procurare trabajar en ello. Respecto a eso, soy de las que escriben sexo no cursi jaja es un defecto mío. Pero bueno un saludote.


	44. Capitulo 33

Hola mis amados lectores estoy de vuelta! Este capítulo no estará tan lindo jajaja

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 33. Dudas

Ichimatsu tenía un aura de felicidad que era difícil de no detectar. Estaba asustando a más de uno. Su hermana y su madre eran de las principales aterradas. Ichimatsu da más miedo contento que en su estado natural. Él intentaba mantener esa expresión neutral y aunque lo lograba apenas, seguía teniendo un aura menos hostil alrededor. A Jyushimatsu parecía no molestarle. Al contrario, se notaba emocionado por el cambio en su mejor amigo. Las chicas decían que era porque había iniciado bien su vida sexual y que el sexo quita el estrés. Osomatsu decía que eran efectos secundarios del amor. Choromatsu se sentía algo apenado como para hablar del tema (aunque le salió contraproducente porque el cocinero no dejo de acosarlo sugiriendo que si quería, él podría ayudarlo a ver si las teorías eran ciertas o no). Karamatsu andaba en las mismas de idiota enamorado pero él sí que lo demostraba más. La cafetería apestaba a amor.

El punto era que medio mundo notó que Ichimatsu andaba extrañamente contento por lo que no paso este hecho desapercibido para Totty. Quien, como bien sabemos, odia toda la felicidad de Ichimatsu. Lo que esto equivale a que el de rosa ande de mal humor. En estos momentos, su mente esta maquinando horribles ideas para hacer sufrir a su rival. Aunque lo más lógico sería primero saber qué es lo que tiene tan contento al sombrío muchacho.

Espera a que sea el cambio de clases para que no esté ocupado, y se acerca a su objetivo.

─Al parecer el enojón Ichimatsu-kun no vino hoy.

Esto sonrojo a su víctima, que con su intento tsundere de cubrirse, se giró fingiendo indiferencia.

─No sé de qué estás hablando ahora, Todomatsu.

─No te hagas el tonto conmigo Ichimatsu-kun. Sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando.

─Pues la verdad es que yo siento que estoy igual que siempre. Deben ser alucinaciones tuyas.

Totty inflo sus mejillas en un infantil puchero.

─Vamos Ichimatsu-kun dame algo de crédito. Recuerda que estoy enamorado de ti y además soy tu amigo, te conozco lo suficiente para notar esas cosas.

Eso hizo sentir culpable a Ichi. Como siempre, Totty sabía que palabras usar para sacarle información. No pudo enamorarlo pero siempre ha podido manipularlo.

─Lo sé.

─ ¿Y bien?

El gatito se ruborizo a más no poder. Lo que le indicó al otro que tendría que descifrar solito lo que había pasado pues era difícil hablar del tema para Ichimatsu. Suspiro cansando. Este gato feo siempre le causaba dolores de cabeza.

─Por cómo te comportas tiene que ser algo relacionado con tu novio extranjero…

Cuando vio la expresión del despeinado supo que por ahí iba la cosa.

─Veamos ¿Qué pudo haber pasado entre tu sensual novio y tú para que estés tan contento?

Eso hizo que se pusiera nervioso, lo que para Totty fue una clara señal de que algo importante sucedió. Cuando lo medito por un segundo, se puso pálido al llegar a una conclusión en su mente.

─ ¡¿Tuvieron sexo?!

Todos en el salón se giraron a verlos lo que puso peor a Ichimatsu que se dedicó a mirar a todos feo para que dejaran de mirarlos.

─ ¡C-cállate Todomatsu!

Estaba rojo como la grana, sus orejas y cola gatunas estaban ahí, lo que le confirmo todo al de ojos rosáceos.

─No me lo puedo creer…tú…Perdiste la virginidad con tu novio francés…

Totty lo miro fijamente durante un tiempo largo y tendido. _/Ese maldito francés sí que ha progresado, ahora el muy cabrón es una fuente de alegría de esta magnitud. Si el puto no fuera bueno en lo que hace este idiota no irradiaría felicidad. Aparte de un manjar visual y bueno en muchas cosas, el muy estúpido resulto ser bueno en la cama. ¡Maldición! Estúpido Ichimatsu, que suerte tiene/_

─ ¿T-todomatsu?

─ Este…eso suena bastante bien, entonces cuéntame detalles sucios. ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Tú novio esta tan bien dotado como lo parece? ¿Te dijo cosas sucias en francés? ¿Te dejo adolorido? ¿Del uno al diez que tan tosco fue? ¿En dónde lo hicieron? ¿Qué posiciones probaron? ¿Tú que tal estuviste? ….

A Ichimatsu le daba vueltas la cabeza con cada pregunta, desesperado fue y le tapó la boca a su compañero.

─ ¡Eso no es de tu maldita incumbencia!

Pero Totty uso sus ojos de cachorrito ofendido y de nuevo, algo en Ichimatsu se rompió. El muy idiota se sentía culpable porque de verdad creía que Totty estaba enamorado de él y que este tipo de conversaciones las hacía para no demostrar lo herido que estaba por todo el asunto de no ser correspondido. Por eso su hostilidad disminuía mucho con él. Le tenía algo de lastima. Suspiro derrotado antes de bajar sus manos de la boca contraria. En cuanto lo hizo, el menor por un par de meses, se puso a lloriquear.

─ ¡Buaaaaa! ¡Ichimatsu-kun me odia! ¡Buaaaa!

─ ¡Cálmate!

─ ¡Buaaa! Ichimatsu-kun me está gritando….

─ ¡No es eso!...N-no creo que este tema sea adecuado para hablarlo tan abiertamente….no…es que y-yo te odie….

─Ichimatsu-kun…

Murmura más tranquilo para abrazar al de morado. Quien si bien no corresponde el abrazo, tampoco lo quita.

─Sí, sí. Ok es suficiente…

Se queja para alejarlo.

─Eres tan difícil de tratar, Ichimatsu-kun. No entiendo porque es que tu novio se enamoró de ti en primer lugar.

Esa pregunta se la ha hecho tantas veces el mismo Ichimatsu, no entendía que podría tener él de interesante para que el estúpido de Kusomatsu se fijara en él para empezar.

─Yo creo que esa pregunta deberías hacérsela a él.

─Oh… ¿es acaso que ni tú mismo sabes que es lo que vio tu novio en ti?

Ante la expresión que le regalo el otro, Totty supo que era su oportunidad para crear un poco de discordia.

─Oh Ichimatsu-kun no deberías preocuparte por eso. Seguramente es porque vio algo muy bueno en ti. A menos que tu novio sea un pervertido con algún tipo de fetiche por chicos gatunos o que solo seas uno más.

─ ¿Uno más?

─Ajam. Con la cantidad de parejas sexuales que ha tenido antes no es de extrañarse que quiera estar con alguien que ha representado un reto. O tal vez él mismo piensa que está enamorado de ti cuando solo está fascinado por haber conseguido su objetivo luego de tanto arduo trabajo.

─ ¿Fascinado por ser un reto?

─Claro con eso de que acercarse a ti es tan complicado debe de haberse esforzado mucho para lograr todo lo que ha logrado. Tal vez te ve más como algo valioso porque representaste un reto y ganarte fue una victoria, eres como un premio. Sin embargo, cuando vea que caíste en sus redes tanto como los demás, con el paso del tiempo perderá la fascinación. Y ni siquiera lo hará a propósito, porque no es consciente de esto. De momento, él de verdad piensa que está enamorado y cuando se dé cuenta de las cosas será muy tarde.

─ ¿Tú crees?

─Claro he visto muchos casos iguales al tuyo ¿Por qué crees que hay tanto divorcio? Muchos de ellos son personas que quedaron fascinadas por la otra persona y con el paso del tiempo, se dieron cuenta que lo que los unía no era amor. O se aburrieron al ver que la persona con la que se casaron ya no era fascinante.

Eso dejo pensando a Ichimatsu. Pasó mucho tiempo dedicándose a recuperar su talento en la escritura, recuperando la inspiración que ha venido poco a poco de nuevo. Todo gracias al amor que le tiene a Karamatsu, quien estuvo a su lado durante todo el proceso. Ahora su confianza en la escritura está prácticamente restaurada en su totalidad. Incluso ha hecho poemas inspirado en su amor (a pesar de no ser muy bueno ello) y su diario está lleno de tantas vivencias hermosas. Tenerlo a su lado le ha abierto un mundo lleno de nuevas oportunidades y la mejora en sus relaciones personales, las cuales ahora son más estables. Karamatsu ha brindado a su vida cosas muy valiosas. Él mismo es lo más importante en la vida de Ichimatsu en estos momentos. Lo ama. Tanto como a su bien amada escritura, con la cual parece haberse reconciliado. Entonces ¿Qué sería de Ichimatsu si en algún momento Karamatsu se diera cuenta de que nunca estuvo enamorado de él y que lo de ellos fue solo una equivocación? Esto sería un golpe casi mortal para el siempre frágil muchacho. Algo que definitivamente no podría soportar. Incluso podría deprimirse de tal forma que pierda definitivamente su don para la escritura.

Eso lo lleno de pánico. Perder su amor por la escritura de nuevo. Además que Totty tiene razón. Karamatsu no tiene un motivo real para amarlo. Suena de locos eso de que se pudiera enamorar de él en primer lugar para empezar. Desde que iniciaron su relación, esta era la primera vez que dudaba tanto al respecto, sobre todo por lo mucho que Kara le demuestra que lo ama. Lo que hace las cosas todavía más increíbles pues como podría ser suficiente para el extranjero tan necesitado de amor que su novio sea un inexpresivo violento que solo lo toca para golpearlo ochenta por cierto de las veces.

─Totty…

Eso sorprendió al otro que se le quedo mirando, casi nunca le llamaba por su apodo.

─ ¿Qué ocurre Ichimatsu-kun?

─Tu..ammm bueno…tú.. ¿P-Porque te enamoraste de mí en primer lugar?

Esto sorprendió al otro que nunca se imaginó que le haría ese tipo de preguntas.

─Esa pregunta es difícil de responder, no tengo un motivo real para amarte. Si lo piensas de esa forma, en realidad ni yo sé porque te amo. Todo de ti es algo que no me gusta y no encaja en lo que yo soy, pero creo que es lo que contradictoriamente, me gusta de ti. Que no eres convencional, que siempre me haces enojar, que casi nunca te disculpas. Todo eso es parte de tu extraño encanto. Además que eres alguien muy real debajo de toda esa acidez.

Esa respuesta era en realidad, el motivo por el que Totty lo odiaba tanto, porque a pesar de todo, era consciente de que es lo que hacía al otro tan difícil de derrotar.

Eso dejo pensando a Ichimatsu quien pensó que el amor que Totty sentía por él era algo muy real para comprenderlo tan fácil. Pobre Ichimatsu que esta tan confundido como para no comprender la diferencia entre los que te aman de verdad y los que no.

 **YYY**

Ichimatsu iba de un humor de perros contradictoriamente al aura de energía y felicidad que irradiaba en la mañana. Al ser tan notorio su cambio, Choromatsu decidió esperar a que su acosador fuera por él para llegar a la cafetería, Ichiko y las demás se dieron cuenta que algo no iba bien por lo que dijeron que llegarían más tarde. Jyushimatsu fue todo el camino intentando hacerle la conversación a su amigo, al ver que no funcionó se rindió y mejor pasó por su novia. A quien le dio un besito en la mejilla a forma de saludo y la convenció de que era lo mejor irse juntos a algún lado. Osomatsu también entendió el ambiente y se fue a por Choromatsu.

Una vez a solas, Karamatsu decidió que era el momento para hablar con su novio, porque si algo tiene el francés es que sabe leer bastante bien a su amado. Le alzo la mirada para verse a los ojos mutuamente y supo leer algo en ellos.

─ _Chaton noir. ¿_ Sabes? yo cuando te vi por primera vez casi me muero.

─ Solo lo dices porque te ataque.

─ _Il n'a rien à voir avec elle *_ aunque no niego que eres alguien muy fuerte. Tiene que ver que vi a un chico hermoso con esos ojos morados, físico llamativo, y carita preciosa; con un aura que gritaba tanto que estaba tan triste. _Si tendrement cassé. Je me suis rappelé à 5 ans, donc je voulais aider._ * Hice por ti lo que me hubiera gustado que hicieran por mí. Al acercarme poco a poco, fue logrando conocer cada una de tus capas y mientras más las conocía más interesado estaba en llegar a todas. _Alors, aigre-doux, les brûlures d'estomac m'a rappelé à quel réel vous êtes. Si rude et forte en dépit de votre intérieur très spongieuse. Si simple et peu sûr._ *Todo de ti me conquistó. Con el tiempo, cada cosa de ti, incluidos los insultos y los golpes, se volvieron un motivo más para amarte. Estoy tan enamorado de ti que incluso amo esas cosas que tú mismo crees que son un motivo para no amarte.

Ichimatsu se notaba bastante conmovido y triste en partes iguales por lo que su novio le recargo su frente.

─ _Si vous avez le temps de vous habituer à ce que personne que vous aimez comme vous êtes._ *Además que no deberías estresarte antes de tiempo por nuestro futuro, eso ya lo iremos viendo en su momento. Todo con calma.

Ichimatsu pensó que tenía razón, no valía la pena estresarse aún por esas cosas. De todos modos, aún tenían un futuro por delante hasta que tuviera que de verdad preocuparse por esos temas. Con algo de temor, abrazo con fuerza a su novio, quien no dudo en corresponder. Así en sus brazos, se siente todo tan real y seguro que sus preocupaciones se van.

Aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, estas no desaparecen del todo. Pero eso ya será un tema para más adelante.

 **YYY**

Il n'a rien à voir avec elle *- No tiene nada que ver con eso*,

Si tendrement cassé. Je me suis rappelé à 5 ans, donc je voulais aider. *- Tan tiernamente roto. Me recordaste a mí mismo hacia 5 años, por eso quise ayudarte. *

Alors, aigre-doux, les brûlures d'estomac m'a rappelé à quel réel vous êtes. Si rude et forte en dépit de votre intérieur très spongieuse. Si simple et peu sûr. *- Tan agridulce, tu acidez me recordaba lo real que eres. Tan tosco y tajante muy a pesar de tu blandito interior. Tan sencillo e inseguro. *

Si vous avez le temps de vous habituer à ce que personne que vous aimez comme vous êtes. *- Aún tenemos tiempo para que te acostumbres a esto de que alguien te amé tal como eres.*

Buu! Ojala este capítulo les haya gustado de una forma masoquista jajaja Bueno gracias por dejarme un review (respondo ahora) y dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco inventos ¡Nos estamos leyendo, shao!

Gotti Calavera: Osomatsu pervertido jajaja piensa que todos lo son, Jyushi es dulzura. Si lo hicieron en todos lados jajaja Gracias! Jajaja es que soy mala con el sexo romántico jajaja Un slaudote.

Dark Amy-chan: Nada de tiempo y la verdad, es que eso de la mesa suena sexy ahora hasta ganas me dan de hacer rápido un lemon en la cocina jajajjaa Gracias un saludote.

SombraLN: Yo igual le tengo harta envidia jajajaja Es una culpa que acepto gustosa! Karamatsu Love forever! Jajaja Yo igual quiero uno así jaja Sipi Totty hace de las suyas! A mi igual me lo recordó jajajajajaja Un saludote


	45. Poemas sin amor 6

Hola mis amados lectores, Osochoro pal Kokoro. Lamento no venir la semana pasada, me sentía mal.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Poemas sin amor 6.

Choromatsu está preparando sus cosas para salir del campus. Anda muy pensativo. Últimamente le han pasado demasiadas cosas que lo hacen sentir que sale de su zona de confort. Tenía una vida muy común en cuanto a muchas cosas. Trabajo estable, casa común, vecindario tranquilo, familia común.

Las unas cosas que no son comunes en su vida son su grupo de amigos. Osoko es ruidosa y parece un tanto desesperada por conseguir pareja. Choroko le da vergüenza cuando comienza con ese estado pervertido suyo. Ichiko le da miedo. Karako es atractiva pero es algo pesada. Jyushimatsu siempre ha representado un reto. Homura es de las únicas personas normales. Ichimatsu es su mejor estudiante pero eso no le quita la personalidad aterradora. Karamatsu es terriblemente doloroso y por último…

─ ¡Príncipe jade! ¡Ya estoy aquí!

El profesor suspira cuando nota los cuchicheos de las estudiantes alrededor de su acosador número uno. Siempre hablan de lo guapo que es. Además que siempre andan hablando sobre el tipo de relación que pareciera que mantienen entre ellos. Choroko afirma que compañeras suyas incluso los shippean. Esto lo tiene un tanto asustado.

Ese cocinero es la principal fuente de estrés del pobre profesor. Osomatsu es un desvergonzado, flojo, adicto a las apuestas y pervertido cocinero que no deja de autoproclamarse su "novio". Sigue negándolo pero este pareciera que solo escucha lo que quiere escuchar.

─Choro-chan deja de fingir que no existo.

Dice en tono de puchero más propio de una chica. Está haciéndole berrinche de nuevo, lo que ha logrado irritar al de lentes.

─ ¡No me digas de esa forma!

El de ojos verdes es abrazado en contra de su voluntad.

─Solo cuando te digo de esa forma dejas de ignorarme. Eres un mal novio.

─ ¡No somos novios!

─Que te empeñes en negarlo me duele.

─No estoy negándolo solo es cierto que no somos novios.

─Si sigues negándome me desquitare contigo en la cama. Te castigare.

Eso lo dijo mientras bajaba su mano sobre la cintura del otro y le acercaba la cara tanto que sus respiraciones se mezclaban. El de verde se sonrojo violentamente mientras con su portafolio le daba un golpe al de rojo.

─ ¡Eso me dolió Choro-chan!

─ ¡Es tu culpa! ¡No digas cosas pervertidas! ¡Y no me digas "Choro-chan"!

─Vamos príncipe jade no entiendo porque te empeñas tanto en negarlo, hasta el gatito lo admitió más rápidamente que tú.

─ ¡Eso es porque a Ichimatsu no lo acosa un idiota extraño como tú! Sin mencionar, que Karamatsu hizo las cosas como se supone que deben hacerse. Salir en cita, cortejar con flores, ganarse su confianza. No solamente le robaba besos a lo loco…

Osomatsu miro fijamente como el príncipe jade bajaba el volumen de su voz conforme iba hablando y se ruborizaba un poco. Entonces entendió de qué iba la cosa.

─ ¿Lo que tú quieres es que yo sea más romántico?

─ ¡¿Q-qqquién está hablando sobre ti?!

─Pues obviamente tú.

─No es eso, es solamente que es más normal que las personas tengan detalles de este tipo cuando quieren gustarle a la otra persona.

─Pero yo ya te gusto pensé que podríamos brincarnos ese paso e ir directo a donde te hago morder la almohada.

─ ¿Vez? Son esa clase de cosas las que me hacen dudar tanto sobre ti.

─ ¿Aun tienes dudas sobre mí?

─ ¿Cómo no tenerlas? Yo soy complicado en ese sentido y tú no colaboras mucho a la situación de todos modos.

─Te lo he dicho cientos de veces, dame la oportunidad y si tenemos sexo podrás ser consciente de lo mucho que…

─ ¡Tú siempre quieres resolverlo todo con sexo!

─Eso me ofende, no siempre lo resuelvo todo con sexo. Algunas veces pienso que el alcohol y el dinero funcionan.

─Eres imposible.

Tras esto, Choromatsu decidió irse bastante enfadado y no fue ese día a la cafetería.

─Choro-chan… ¡Vamos Choro-chan eso solo fue una broma! ¡Eres un completo delicado!

Por más que le grito, Choromatsu lo ignoro. Se fue bastante dolido. El idiota ese todo el tiempo está diciendo que quiere ser su novio y cuando le dice algunas preocupaciones reales al respecto, el tarado se burla. No se puede hablar con él de algún tema serio. Es un dolor de cabeza, un dolor de cabeza que si lo piensa bien, es mejor no tenerlo en su vida.

Si eso es verdad ¿Por qué no puede dejar de llorar?

 **YYY**

Osomatsu regresa a la cafetería bastante roto.

Sabe que suele desesperar al de verde pero nunca al grado de que se ofendiera en serio.

─ _Inutile_ ¿Por qué el profesor no viene contigo?

Cuando el francés nota lo mal que viene el de rojo decide dejar ahí las cosas.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Le pregunta cuando llega con una taza de café en la cual al lado, tiene unas donas que Kara vende algo costosas y que suele regalar solo en ocasiones especiales. Son deliciosas y de las favoritas de Osomatsu. Quien, si no se sintiera tan mal, habría molestado a su amigo con que lo trata mejor que el mismo Choromatsu.

Por fin, ambos amigos están tomando café juntos pues Ichimatsu entiende que es un asunto delicado y les ha dado espacio, Osomatsu le cuenta todo lo ocurrido a Kara.

─Creo que Choromatsu tiene razón en que eres un tarado.

─Eso no me hace sentir mejor.

─Mi objetivo no es hacerte sentir mejor, sino que veas que estas en un error para que lo soluciones.

─ ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer?

─Solo le dices lo mucho que te gusta y lo acosas, no digo que tengas que cambiar la forma en que lo tratas, solo que deberías ser más romántico. Para él es difícil aceptar de buenas a primeras que le gustas y tú no estás haciéndoselo más fácil.

─ ¿Más romántico? ¿Ósea que tendría que ser todo un doloroso que le canta canciones, regala rosas y no puede pasar ni cinco minutos para que le diga lo perfecto que es?

─Para ti podrá ser tonto, pero creo que es una forma de expresar que la otra persona te importa más allá de lo físico.

─Bien, si es lo que se necesita para convencerlo, tal vez haga el intento de ser más romántico.

El de rojo prende uno de sus cigarros y le hecha el humo en la cara a Karamatsu, quien le pellizca la mejilla.

 **YYY**

Choromatsu estaba en su silla totalmente derrotado. Hoy había sido un día pesado. En eso llaman a la puerta con insistencia.

─ ¡Ya voy!

Dice, cuando abre, del otro lado esta Osomatsu bien vestido con una camisa a rayas azul y un suéter de un color naranja casi marrón y pantalones de mezclilla.

─ ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

─Bueno se me ha informado de que soy un tarado…

─Nunca dudes por un segundo de que lo eres.

─No me interrumpas. Sé que soy un tarado pero también sé que si no estuvieras a mi lado bueno…estaría jodido.

─A mí me pasa lo mismo, pero al revés. Estoy jodido porque estas a mi lado.

─ ¿Ahora quién es él que mata el momento?

─Una de cal por las que van de arena.

─Bueno, a lo que iba es que supongo que siendo como soy y con el pasado que tengo es difícil creer que eres especial sino hago el esfuerzo por demostrarlo como se debe ¿cierto?

─Supongo….

─Entonces ¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

Choromatsu sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas.

─ ¿Cuando?

─Bueno estaba pensando en ahora…

─ ¿Ahora mismo?

─No se me ocurrió nada para solucionar las cosas que irnos de cita ahora mismo, aunque no será nada elegante. Ir por un helado seria todo, creo que algo sencillo para tu primera cita oficial y para la primera vez que yo me esfuerzo en algo que sea real, sería lo más adecuado.

─ ¿C-como sabes que es mi primer cita?... Espera…dijiste ¿Qué sería algo así como tu primera cita también?

Luego de que Osomatsu se lo confirmara con esa sonrisa derrite corazones que suele poner, Choromatsu se metió solo por algo de dinero y su suéter para salir con el idiota que lo estaba esperando. El mismo que acaba de matarlo.

 **YYY**

Osomatsu le invito a dar un paseo mientras se comían su helado. Oso pidió de frutos rojos y Choro de té verde. Oso obligo a Choro a comer de su helado, le metió la cucharita para que lo probara. El profesor hizo lo propio al ofrecerle pero el cocinero aprovecho para lamer los dedos ajenos en el proceso (lo que le genero una combustión espontánea al de verde) Finalmente están afuera de la casa del de lentes.

─Me la pase bastante bien hoy.

─Príncipe jade, me gustaría saber algo antes de que entres.

─ Claro, dime.

─ ¿Por qué es que te cuesta tanto trabajo aceptar lo que sucede entre nosotros?

─Yo…Creo que es en parte a tu forma de ser tan despreocupada y en parte a que me cuesta admitir que todo esto me hace salir de mi zona de confort. Me hace sentir más cómodo esto de que te esfuerces. Hace sentir como que si yo te permito poner mi mundo de cabeza, valdrá la pena. Porque para ti yo valgo lo suficiente también.

Con cuidado Osomatsu le tomo de las manos, las cuales beso con calma y luego con delicadeza y como pidiendo permiso se acercó lento viendo como el otro estaba sonrojado pero no se movía por lo que entendió que podía. Le dio un beso firme pero no posesivo y alocado como la mayoría.

─Nos vemos mañana, príncipe jade.

─Hasta mañana.

Tras irse, Choromatsu no dejo de sentir que su corazón le latía desbocado. Tal vez esto de dejarse arrastrar por ese loco al final, será algo maravilloso.

 **YYY**

Buu! El próximo capítulo es sorpresa! Ojala este capítulo les haya gustado, lamento no haber venido. Bueno gracias por dejarme un review (respondo ahora) y dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco inventos ¡Nos estamos leyendo, shao!

Gotti Calavera: preciosa fuiste el segundo comentario, mi bien querida SombraLN te gano, ella siempre comenta a tiempo en mis historias y esta al día pues está en mi grupo " _Taty`s otakus project_ " en el face y ahí siempre, siempre subo los links de mis historias como algunos avisos. La verdad es que su personalidad ayuda a que la historia tenga más, no sé cómo decirlo jajaja Lo sé son el uno para el otro pero la inseguridad de los dos está en el ambiente. Un saludote.

SombraLN: Lo se ese Totty va a generar muchos sentimientos en el este fic. Si, si hay personas así pero también creo en la bondad de la gente. Sí que habrá de algo de eso más adelante. Un saludote.


	46. capitulo 34

Hola mis amados lectores estoy de vuelta! Este capítulo no estaba contemplado entre los capítulos pero me gustó la idea!

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

Le dedico este capítulo a _ **LaV3nus6**_ por haber sido su idea! Gracias!

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 34. Karaichi cita doble

Ichiko aún se sentía bastante nueva en eso de ser pareja de alguien.

Llevaba buena parte de su vida enamorada de Karako y seguía sintiéndose bastante incomoda siendo su novia. Le encanta tener por novia a esa belleza morena, pero sigue siendo intimidante en varios aspectos. Uno de ellos, es que siente que no puede cumplir las expectativas de su pareja.

Karako jamás le ha pedido mucho pero lo poco que se ve que quiere es que le demuestre más a menudo que la aprecia, pero no puede hacerlo. No le sale natural hacerlo.

Ichiko entiende que es parte de la naturaleza de ella y de su gemelo, pero él pareciera que es capaz de dar de vez en cuando su brazo a torcer por su novio francés. Ha notado que es capaz de bajar la guardia y dejar fluir ese lado lindo suyo para demostrarle (muy a su forma) lo mucho que lo estima.

Como en estos momentos que todos están en esta cafetería que se ha convertido en su punto de reunión, su hermanito y su cuñado está juntos, si bien Ichimatsu limita el contacto mucho frente a las demás personas, en este momento están un tanto abrazados (mas parece que es Kara quien lo tiene atrapado en sus brazos más el otro no hace nada por quitarse) y siente que le gustaría poder permitirse esa clase de cosas. Solo tomarse de la mano con la morena ya representa un reto. No se diga el abrazarse en público.

Aprovecha que hoy su novia se ha ido temprano al gimnasio para pedirle a su hermano que por favor quiere irse con él hoy a casa, quiere conversar con él de algo. Su gemelo se intriga pero accede y Karamatsu no tiene problema con eso aunque no deja de decir que extrañara el momento de los besos de despedida (En esta parte su novio despeinado no dudo en darle unos codazos en las costillas por decir cosas vergonzosas frente a su hermana mayor).

 **YYY**

Pasado un rato, ya es hora de irse e Ichiko se acerca a donde está su hermanito.

─ ¿Nos vamos ya, Ichimatsu?

Este gira a verla y asiente con la cabeza. Luego se gira sobre sus talones para despedirse de Karamatsu, quien sin permiso, lo atrapa para darle un beso. Ichiko se siente tranquila al ver que al principio, su gemelo se comporta como ella en eso de refunfuñar aunque al final siempre terminen cediendo.

─ _Rendez-vous demain mon amour *_

─No comiences con tus cursilerías.

Se queja el chico despeinado mientras se prepara para irse, un tanto sonrojado.

 **YYY**

Ya fuera del establecimiento, su hermana no tarda en suspirar para abordar este tema difícil de hablar.

─ ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan rara?

Ella se sorprende ligeramente de que su hermanito sepa notar esa clase de cosas. Él sigue con la vista hacia el frente, caminando a paso lento a su lado.

─ ¿Cómo sabes que estoy rara?

La primera respuesta de su acompañante es suspirar derrotado.

─Claro, finjamos que no nos conocemos lo suficiente para notar esas cosas. Somos gemelos, suena tonto que me lo preguntes.

Ella sonríe sutilmente mientras fija su mirada al frente.

─Tienes razón, fue una pregunta tonta.

─Vaya que sí. Bueno ¿Vas a seguir eludiendo la pregunta o finalmente me vas a decir que sucede?

─Bueno está bien, iré directo al grano ¿Cómo le haces para ser capaz de demostrarle a Karamatsu lo que sientes por él?

El chico gato se detuvo en seco y se puso colorado.

─ ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?!

─Bueno es que me sigue intrigando; somos gemelos, nos parecemos mucho y de todas formas tu eres capaz de expresarle de vez en cuando tus sentimientos a Karamatsu o incluso toleras algunas muestras de afecto suyas, mientras que yo aduras penas si puedo tolerar el tomarme de las manos con Karako.

Ichimatsu de relajo visiblemente y dejo de estar rojo como jitomate.

─S-supongo que es porque por los miedos de Karamatsu a ciertas cosas tuve que hacer ciertas concesiones para darle la seguridad que él necesitaba que yo le proporcionara. Tú no tienes que calmar los miedos de Karako, siempre ha sido demasiado fuerte y no sientes que puedas herirla con facilidad, tal vez por eso también eres demasiado brusca con ella. Si supieras que tiene algún miedo real con lo que respecta a su relación, tal vez eso te daría el empujón necesario para cambiar un poco y ser capaz de ceder un poquito.

Ichiko lo miro ponerse algo nervioso pero ser tan sincero que le provoco ternura. Con brusquedad, le acaricio el cabello.

─Gracias hermanito.

─Ni lo menciones. Nunca, jamás lo menciones.

─Se me acaba de ocurrir en que sería interesante si vamos a una cita doble.

─ ¿Karamatsu y yo? ¿Contigo y Karako?

─No genio, con los vecinos

Respondió con sarcasmo e Ichimatsu torció los ojos, se parecen tanto a veces que da miedo.

─Bueno, no suena mal, le diré a Kusomatsu.

─Bien y yo le diré a Kusoko.

 **YYY**

Así ambos Ichi´s hicieron los preparativos para una cita doble sencilla, ambos Matsuno accedieron sin dudar por lo que solo era tener listos los preparativos.

Ya está listo todo, planearon ir al cine y luego a cenar. Karako iba con el cabello suelto un vestido azul y una chamarra de jean (de esas que llegan solo hasta debajito de las costillas y se amarran en un nudo) y unas sandalias. Ichiko llevaba un sombrero largo de paja con un listón lila y un vestido lila de tirantes, su cabello amarrado en un chongo. Ichimatsu iba con una camisa de rayas holgada y unos shorts de esos de muchas bolsas, por último, Karamatsu iba con una camisa de tirantes negra y shorts pegaditos y de color gris.

En el cine, Ichimatsu aceptaba sutilmente ciertas muestras públicas de afecto de parte del extranjero e Ichiko intentaba hacer lo propio pero estaba tan tensa que ponía algo nerviosa a Karako, quien no dejaba de preguntarle si estaba bien. Incluso, la determinada chica gato intento dar ella el primer paso para tomarse de la mano en el cine, pero lo hizo de tal forma que lastimo a su novia, quien estaba asustada preguntándose ahora que había hecho para enojar a su preciosa novia. Cada que uno de sus intentos salía mal, Ichiko se enfurecía dejando salir un aura obscura a su alrededor que daba miedo, confirmando más la teoría de Karako de que estaba enojada con ella por algo.

Toda la escena era presenciada por Karamatsu e Ichimatsu, quienes estaban algo preocupados por ellas. Solo veían algo divertidos y asustados, la situación e intentaban mejorar el ambiente e Ichimatsu, calmar a su gemela para que no explotara de enojo y Karamatsu, se dedicaba a alentar a su prima a tener tranquilidad y no asustarse por su novia.

La película no la vieron bien ninguno de los 4, pero Ichiko no planeaba darse por vencida. Aun les quedaba la cena, así que con calma, intento tener algún detalle cursi pero su despistada novia no estaba muy atenta a sus esfuerzos, encantada por el lugar tan bonito. Lo que le estaba colmando la paciencia. Mientras más se enojaba, mas asustada ponía a Karako, lo que tenía algo frustrados a Karamatsu e Ichimatsu, quienes so pretexto de ir a buscar algo, se fueron dejándolas solas.

─ _My love. Is something wrong? *_

─ ¿P-porque lo preguntas?

─ ¿Hice algo para hacerte enfadar de nuevo?

Esto puso algo triste a Ichiko.

─ ¿Por qué siempre supones que mis enfados son por ti?

─ _Well eighty percent of the time, *_ te hago enojar así que por eso pienso que he sido yo.

Karako cerró los ojos y le sonrió tontamente e Ichiko se puso a temblar ligeramente mientras por su mente pasaban todas y cada una de las veces que ha sido mala con ella.

─No entiendo…

─ ¿Ichiko?

─ ¡No entiendo cómo es que aún no me dejas!

La de ojos morados estaba llorando y Karako se apresuró a su lado con las manos extendidas hacia ella sin saber qué hacer.

─ _Ichiko my love, you do not have to break up with me,_ *sea lo que sea lo que yo te haya hecho, perdóname. ¡No termines conmigo, por favor!

─Eres una idiota, yo te trato tan mal y tú sigues rogándome a mí como si yo fuera lo mejor que te ha pasado. Yo intento…de verdad que yo intento ser mejor novia, pero no me sale nada bien, cada vez que lo intento me sale mal y muy forzado. Y aunque lo hecho todo a perder, sigues siendo tan buena conmigo.

En eso finalmente Karako comprendió de que iba toda la cosa, con ternura le alzo el rostro a su novia y con los pulgares, comenzó a secar sus lágrimas.

─ ¿Eso era lo que te tenía tan preocupada?

No obtuvo más respuesta que un hipeo.

─ _Oh my love, you're so cute._ _*_ Yo te amo y sé que es parte de tu naturaleza que no seas romántica y eso es parte de tu encanto, porque eso me asegura que cuando tú eres linda conmigo, lo eres de corazón. Además que no eres la única que no sabe si está haciendo un buen trabajo como novia, constantemente le pido consejos a Karamatsu.

─ ¿En serio?

─ _Of course yes silly *_ Yo te amo tanto que me gusta hacer mi mayor esfuerzo por hacerte feliz.

Ichiko mira a su novia y le recarga su frente. Algo sonrojada le sonríe suavecito.

─Eres la mejor novia del mundo, y solo con estar a mi lado ya me haces muy feliz.

Lo que provoco el latir del corazón de la morena, quien no pudo evitar tomarla con cierta brusquedad para estamparle un beso de esos que roban el aliento: dulces, lentos, húmedos, cálidos, profundos y largos.

Karamatsu e Ichimatsu las miraban a lo lejos con cierta tranquilidad, con cuidado, pidieron sus cosas para llevar desde otra mesa y se fueron del lugar para darles algo de privacidad.

Luego de esta experiencia, Karako e Ichiko aprendieron que si lo haces a tu forma y a su tiempo, no es tan difícil demostrarle a quien te importa lo que sientes.

 **YYY**

La próxima semana finalmente habrá un viaje! Capítulo 35. Vacaciones

Rendez-vous demain mon amour *- Nos vemos mañana mi amor*

My love. Is something wrong? *- Amor mío ¿Te sucede algo? *

Well eighty percent of the time, *- Bueno ochenta por ciento del tiempo,*

Ichiko my love, you do not have to break up with me, *- Ichiko mi amor, no tienes por qué terminar conmigo,*

Oh my love, you're so cute. *- Oh mi amor, eres tan linda.*.

Of course yes silly- Claro que si tontita *

Buu! Ojala este capítulo les haya gustado muchote jajaja Bueno gracias por dejarme un review (respondo ahora) y dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco inventos ¡Nos estamos leyendo, shao!

PitchBlackIdiot: Así cualquiera cae jajaja awww gracias que bueno te gusta, me halaga que así sea. Gracias por todo el amorsh ¡! yo te extraño por no dejarme reviews es lindo leerte. Ojala así sea, un saludote.

Gotti Calavera: jajajajaja Kara puede ser algo suke pero en mi mente siempre será el seme jajaja Choro caerá ante ese sensual cocinero jajaja Me alegra que mi fic te alegra de esa forma, es lindo saberlo, me encanta que seas de ese tipo de persona. El Osochoro es vida (? Un saludote.

SombraLN: La personalidad de Oso combina con la de Choro porque son muy opuestas. Si más amors menos perversión (? Jajajaja Ojala el capítulo no te lo hayas esperado para que fuera sorpresa. De hecho, como siempre, tu eres la primera en comentar en todo, como tú misma dices, son ventajas de estar en el grupo! Un saludote.


	47. Capitulo 35

Hola mis amados lectores estoy adolorida, muriendo del calor hijo de…odio el maldito verano. Lo único bueno, es que sirve para historias lindas

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 35. Vacaciones

─ ¿Qué tú y yo haremos qué?

Pregunto un poco ilusionado Ichimatsu mientras bebía uno de esos cafés helados que le quedaban tan ricos al francés. Con el calor de los mil infiernos que ha estado haciendo ninguno de los amigos están de ánimos para café calientito. Lo bueno es que el dueño piensa en todo y por eso tiene una variedad de bebidas nuevas durante esta temporada. Sin mencionar que con el rico aire acondicionado el lugar es bastante fresco y agradable.

─ _Laissez Chaton noir *_ será divertido.

Dijo su novio haciendo pucheros encantadores que alterarían el pulso de cualquiera. El más joven suspira frustrado.

─No sé qué idea tengas tú por divertido pero yo odio el calor, la gente y la arena.

─ _Je sais que, pourquoi ne pas aller à la plage *_

─Espera…pero tu dijiste que…

─Cuando hable de tomar unas vacaciones juntos no estaba hablando de la playa. Sé que la odias y que hace demasiado calor para tu gusto.

─Entonces no iremos a la playa.

─ _non *_

─Bien ¿A dónde vamos entonces?

─Es una sorpresa.

Ichimatsu hizo gestos de incomodidad. Cuando su estúpido extranjero se ponía en esa actitud tan encantadora era difícil no seguirle la corriente a sus idioteces. Sin duda, una gran parte de él le tiene miedo a esa facilidad que tiene para manipularlo y hacerlo caer en sus juegos. Mas si lo medita un segundo, Karamatsu lo arrastra a cosas, pero siempre lo hace pensando más en Ichi que en sí mismo. Supone el joven escritor, son gajes de ser un tarado enamorado.

─Supongo que no puedo negarme así que…

Su novio grita y lo abraza.

─ _Merci mon amour!*_ Sé que te divertirás, lo prometo.

─Si bueno, más te vale. Ahora ya suéltame hace demasiado calor para tolerar el calor que libera tu cuerpo.

Karamatsu lo suelta y con una enorme sonrisa, regresa a trabajar pues Osomatsu le ha pedido su ayuda. Algo en Ichimatsu se asusta al verlo en ese estado de alegría perpetua que es escalofriante, pero otra parte de él, adora ver lo sencillo que es hacer feliz al bobo de su amado.

─Ichimatsu-san entonces si ira de vacaciones con Karamatsu.

Dice alguien delante de él y es Homura-chan viéndolo con esa enorme sonrisa tan característica de ella. El universitario se gira algo avergonzado.

─Y-ya sabes que odio que me hables tan formal. Además, si no accedo ese idiota es demasiado sensible, se pondrá todo lloroso y es un dolor en el trasero tolerarlo.

La chica le sonríe aún más.

─Está bien, no TE hablare tan formal. Es lindo ver lo mucho que se aman ustedes dos. Se nota que te importa hacerlo feliz.

─ ¡No digas cosas tan vergonzosas!

Ella se ríe de la expresión del de ojos morados.

─Son tan lindos.

─Bueno ahora que Kusomatsu y yo no estaremos ¿No será un problema para ti y Jyushimatsu que ahora ustedes tengan que cuidar de la cafetería? Digo, siendo ustedes una pareja es natural que quieran salir a algún sitio en estas vacaciones.

─Bueno Karamatsu y tú se irán por una semana nada más. Hemos acordado que primero tomaría sus vacaciones Karamatsu, luego yo y por ultimo Osomatsu.

─Ya veo. Supongo entonces que debo alegrarme porque al tonto que tengo por pareja siempre es considerado y piensa en todo.

Ella le sonríe de vuelta.

─Supongo que eso lo sabes de sobra, no por nada te enamoraste de él.

─ ¡A veces eres peor que Osomatsu! ¿Te lo han dicho?

Ella se no puede evitar reírse pues ahora una parte de ella entiende porque es que Osomatsu disfruta tanto poniéndolos en jaque a todos.

 **YYY**

Ichimatsu tuvo que poner una maleta con ropa fresca de todas formas (se iba a morir si no llevaba algo liviano) y un traje de baño porque siempre había la probabilidad de que el tonto ese le haya mentido para lograr que fuera a la odiosa playa. No es de viajar mucho pero su madre se notó ilusionada porque no pasara sus vacaciones encerrado en su habitación leyendo (como siempre) y su hermana se notó divertida por toda la situación, mas no lo molesto mucho con el tema.

─ ¿No crees que es romántico que quisiera hacer un viaje los dos solos y no en grupo?

─Bueno, hay cosas que prefiero no hacerlas con mucha gente y una de ellas definitivamente es viajar.

─Karamatsu sí que te tiene muchas consideraciones, eh hermanito.

─Si bueno, tantas como las que Karako tiene contigo también. Creo que es parte de su naturaleza ser así.

─Probablemente.

─ ¿Ustedes no harán nada en sus vacaciones?

─Todas las chicas iremos a un spa por unos días y luego Karako quiere que solo nosotras dos vayamos a dar un paseo en bote en el mar.

─Suena mejor que ir a tomar el sol a la playa.

─Si lo es, aun así tendré que tolerar el olor a agua de mar.

─Se oye como que estas poniendo de tu parte para hacerla feliz.

─No digas cosas tan obvias y vergonzosas hermano.

─Lo lamento. Convivir con toda esa gente me hace hablar de los temas más de lo que debería. Decir cosas obvias se ha vuelto un mal hábito.

─Entiendo bien a lo que te refieres. Bueno mañana te levantas temprano para irte, deberías dormir. Nos vemos en una semana.

─ ¿Quién es ahora la que dice cosas obvias?

─Cállate y duérmete.

Tras quedarse solo en su habitación, Ichimatsu dejo listas sus cosas, inclusive metió su diario. Le da tranquilidad y le ayuda a dormir por las noches escribir en él, espera que a donde vayan tenga la oportunidad de tener privacidad para escribirlo.

Voltea a ambos lados antes de sacar de un cajón unos condones y algo de lubricante, después de todo sería una semana lejos de todos en un viaje en pareja, no solo es que sea precavido una parte de él, desea que las cosas sean así.

 **YYY**

─ _Bonjour mon amour *_

Dice su novio francés a la mañana siguiente cuando ya está afuera de su casa sobre su moto (a la cual le había agregado uno de esos carritos extras) esperándolo con un casco extra en forma de orejas de gatito.

─Tienes que estar bromeando que viajaremos así.

─Sera parte de la experiencia.

─ ¿Cuál experiencia? ¿La de cómo casi morir en la carretera?

─ _De vivre de cette façon, *_ hay muchas personas que recorren el país en motocicleta.

─ ¿Tu hiciste algo tan cliché como eso?

─Si bueno, tengo padres estrictos por lo que escaparme para ese viaje que duro dos meses fue muy difícil. Mentir que fui a algún internado tonto y la golpiza que me gane cuando lo descubrieron valió la pena. Nunca me sentí más independiente.

Algo le decía a Ichimatsu que de verdad ese viaje en moto había significado mucho para el ojiazul.

─Tsk. Eres un total rarito. Bueno vámonos antes de que cambie de opinión.

Ichimatsu iba a subirse en el carrito pero se dio cuenta de que el francés lo estaba usando para las maletas, lo que significaba que iría pegado a la espalda de su pareja todo el camino. Muchas horas abrazado a su sensual novio, bajo el calor del verano en plena carretera. Exhaló aire bastante irritado.

Más le valía a Kusomatsu que el lugar fuera tan genial como había prometido o le cortaría algo.

 **YYY**

Luego de un largo viaje, lleno de paradas pues el francés se detenía constantemente para que Ichimatsu tomara agua, fuera al baño, comiera algo, o descansara bajo la sombra, por fin llegaron a una parte bastante boscosa.

─ ¿Qué hacemos en un lugar como este?

─Pues venimos a pasar nuestras vacaciones, claro está.

─No me digas que se te ocurrió traerme a acampar. Eso es algo que esperaría más de Karako, no de ti. Sin mencionar que odio acampar.

─ _Croyez-moi, mon amour. *_

Ichimatsu iba un tanto descontento en la parte de atrás, esto era casi tan malo como haber ido a la puta playa. Pero si Kusomatsu le decía que le tuviera paciencia algo bueno debería de haber. O solo es que cuando le habla en francés pidiéndole paciencia, se derrite.

Ya más adelante, por fin comenzó a ver unas hermosas cabañas de esas bastante populares en los campamentos infantiles. Por fin, se detienen en una. Cuando su novio lo baja puede ver que están en un terreno diferente a esas excursiones donde llevas tu propia tienda. Se ve que están cerca de alguna zona turística pues las cabañas se ven más elegantes de lo usual. No lo trajo a acampar a un sitio horrible, y esto es definitivamente mucho más lindo que la playa.

Cuando entran, por dentro la decoración es bastante bonita. Karamatsu está ocupado ordenando las cosas, con una sonrisa le dice que recorra el lugar. Todo en un acabado de madera y piedras, hay una chimenea de piedra negra en medio de una sala circular bastante decente de un color azul grisáceo. Tiene una cocina con microondas, y un refrigerador. Hay un comedor rustico con un florero de cristal con flores de temporada a modo de decoración. Sube a la planta alta y tiene tres habitaciones: la principal es donde su novio ya ha dejado las maletas. Dentro hay una televisión, un DVD, un ropero de madera enorme, una cama _queen size_ con muchos almohadones con una cobija color vino. Tiene flores en ambas mesitas de noche en una hay un teléfono, en la pared tiene un cuadro precioso de un paisaje de montañas, en el piso tiene una alfombra suave. Le entra bastante luz y el ambiente es más fresco. Todo huele a madera y moho. Es un lugar hermoso. Decide entrar por una puerta y resulta que el dormitorio principal tiene una puerta que conecta con el baño de arriba. Hay dos baños, el de la planta baja que no tiene nada con lo que bañarse. El de arriba es grande y tiene una tina amplia, de esas donde hay una puerta que separa la parte del baño con lo demás. Todo es de color blanco pero se ve sencillo y bonito.

Ichimatsu está que no se la cree. Su estúpido novio sí que se había lucido esta vez. Karamatsu está terminando de hablar con el dueño del lugar, y finalmente entra, Ichimatsu está sentado en las escaleras. Cuando se miran uno al otro Kara sonríe contento.

─ _Et bien? L'endroit est agréable? *_

Ichimatsu no puede evitarlo, va y lo abraza.

─No tenías por qué esforzarte tanto, tonto. Un lugar como este ha de valer una fortuna.

─No te preocupes por eso, el dueño es un conocido de la familia. Veníamos en familia muy seguido, bueno mi abuelito, Karako y yo. Por lo que llegamos a un arreglo.

─De todos modos, g-gracias.

Lo último lo dijo muy bajito pero aun así fue escuchado por su novio. Quien se carcajeo para tomarlo de la barbilla, alzarlo y darle un beso largo, profundo y dulce con sabor a café y tabaco.

Ichimatsu no puede evitarlo y se levanta de puntitas para pasarle los brazos alrededor del cuello. En respuesta, Kara lo alza de las caderas para profundizar el agarre. Ichimatsu comienza a retroceder para llevarlos contra lo primero que encuentran: la mesa. Karamatsu lo levanta e Ichimatsu hace espacio entre sus piernas para atraparlo. Las caricias comienzan a ser algo lascivas. El calor entre ellos comienza a ser tan obvio pues Ichi siente el sudor resbalarle por el cuerpo, mientras que su amante esta por el estilo (se ve tan erótico de ese modo) En un movimiento, ambos se quitan la camisa de arriba.

─ _Oh rayons *_

Dice Karamatsu al reaccionar y alejarse un poco.

─ ¿Qué ocurre?

─Olvide que te tengo preparada una sorpresa.

─ Ah ¿Y no puede esperar?

─Bueno si no vamos en una hora nos ganaran nuestro lugar.

Ichimatsu suspira derrotado. Karamatsu lo acaricia ahora suavemente como tratando de evitar que se enoje.

─ ¿En serio tenías que hacer algo así desde el primer día?

─Bueno en vacaciones de verano si no apartas los días que iras te ganan el lugar. _Sans compter que je passe la plupart du temps enfermé ici avec vous pour la journée comme bunnies._ *Ya sabes, como una luna de miel.

Dice dándole un beso en el hombro, Ichimatsu se ríe ligeramente ante lo pervertido y sexy de su novio (le hace tan feliz que lo desee tanto como él lo desea)

─Eres todo un caso. Bueno si no hay remedio, comamos algo, démonos un baño rápido y nos vamos.

─ _Si tu as raison*,_ porque si comenzáramos ahora luego ya no podría detenerme.

Al más joven se le erizo la piel.

─Si bueno, pues cállate y apresúrate.

Dijo y así, ambos se apresuraron a arreglarse para la sorpresa que Karamatsu le tiene lista a su _Chaton noir_.

 **YYY**

¿Qué sorpresa será? Lo sabremos en el siguiente Capítulo 36. Una escapada romántica

Laissez Chaton noir *- Vamos Chaton noir*

Je sais que, pourquoi ne pas aller à la plage *- Eso lo sé, por eso no iremos a la playa *

non *- No*

Merci mon amour!*- ¡Gracias mi amor!*

Bonjour mon amour *- Buenos días mi amor *

De vivre de cette façon, *- La de vivir de esta forma, *

Croyez-moi, mon amour. *- Confía en mí, amor mío. *

Et bien? L'endroit est agréable? *- ¿Y bien? ¿El lugar es bonito?*

Oh rayons *- Oh rayos *

Sans compter que je passe la plupart du temps enfermé ici avec vous pour la journée comme bunnies. *- Sin mencionar que quiero pasar la mayor parte del tiempo aquí encerrado contigo a pasar el día como conejitos. *

Si tu as raison*,- Si tienes razón*,

Buu! Ojala este capítulo les haya gustado, estoy muriendo de dolor una gatita me araño (accidentalmente) y me duele la cintura tanto que no puedo ni agacharme bien, sin mencionar que el calor me matara, puto verano jaja Bueno gracias por dejarme un review (respondo ahora) y dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco inventos ¡Nos estamos leyendo, shao!

Gotti Calavera: Ooooooh ya veo, yo no suelo ser así. Yo soy algo… jajaja soy parlanchina y graciosa. No lo siento, lo soy fan del verano (puto verano) ni de las playas así que mejor un bosque lindo con sorpresa! Yo igual leo el IchiKara pero debo admitir que aunque me guste la historia…algo me falta, para mi es él es el seme de semes. Jajaj Un saludo.

SombraLN: jajajaja sip la primera vez que no comentas primero jajaja yo tengo muuuuuuchas vacas (unas 13 de peluche, una cobija, un gorrito, una lapicera, una caja, 7 platos y tazas todo de vacas XD) No soy fan del yuri pero también quedo chido ajajaja son afortunados los envidio un poquito no más. Ojala te guste. Un saludo.

LaV3nus6: Gracias a ti por la idea. Jajajajaja me gusta la forma en que lo dices y estoy completamente de acuerdo. El primo y el hermano las shippean jajaja Bueno si creo que esos dos se sonrojen por eso pero más Ichi jajajaja Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, un saludo.


	48. Capitulo 36

Hola mis amados lectores dios creo que este será el fin de viaje, pero quedara lindo, o eso quiero.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales explicitas. Es para mayores de 18 años.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 36. Una escapada romántica

Ichimatsu estaba refunfuñando.

Hace veinte minutos que estaba caminando, pensar que hace unos pocos minutos estaba entre los brazos del francés, ambos calientes sobre la mesa y ahora su novio parece guía de turistas hablando del lugar como si lo conociera todo. Está algo decepcionado porque las cosas hayan tomado este giro.

Tienen un rato si tener tiempo a solas de esa forma, sobretodo porque en casa de Ichi no pueden y Homura vive con Kara, iba a ser una semana lejos de todo pero el francés parece que se lo tomo demasiado enserio. Con la poca resistencia física que tiene Ichi, siente que llevan caminando toda la vida.

Su demasiado positivo extranjero sigue dándole ánimos a base de frases dolorosas y tiene deseos de asesinarlo lenta y tortuosamente. Lo ama y eso es lo que evita que ya estuviera desasiéndose del cadáver. El lugar no es nada feo y no es por la vista sino por el simple hecho de tener que hacer actividades al aire libre lo que tienen de mal humor al universitario que recuerda que es un motivo más para amar la escritura y lectura.

Extraña las comodidades de una casa.

Finalmente llegan a un sitio algo rocoso y con ambiente ligeramente más caluroso que los demás lugares y el más joven se preocupa.

 **YYY**

Hay una persona acomodando y parece ser una especie de recepcionista que revisa todo en una lista que lleva consigo, cuando ve con atención están en unas montañas y estas tienen piscinitas de agua caliente, la montaña tiene escaleras para el fácil acceso,* cuando su novio arregla los por menores, una señorita diferente los lleva hasta una de las montañas y entran a una cueva pequeña en la cual hay una piscina enorme de agua caliente, en el techo hay un brillo de luces blancas, en la entrada hay una ligera cortina y huele delicioso.

─ ¿Qué es esto?

─ _Votre surprise! *_

─ ¿Qué es?

─Una piscina de agua termal natural, estamos en unas montañas y están al aire libre algunas. Me las arregle para conseguir reservaciones en toda la semana en estas que son privadas, cuesta mucho conseguirlas porque son solicitadas, solo tenemos dos horas pero espero que lo valgan. _Nous pouvons faire tout ce que nous voulons pour tout, car une fois nous avons quitté le asean. *_

De su mochila el francés saca una botella de vino, dos copas de plástico, una grabadora de pilas y pone música lenta. Se comienza a desvestir e Ichimatsu está que se muere de lo cursi y perfectamente doloroso que puede llegar a ser su milagro personal. Cuando Kara lo no tiene camisa, no puede evitarlo y lo abraza para recargarle la cabeza en el pecho.

─G-gracias, tonto.

Kara saca su botella, la sirve y le da una copa a Ichi.

─ _Un toast *_

Dice al alzarle e Ichi lo imita aunque no la alza bien.

─ _Pour plus de moments de voler notre souffle et le cœur *_

─Que brindis más doloroso…

Se ríen ambos y luego le dan un trago. Terminan de quitarse la ropa e Ichimatsu se mete luego que su pareja, quien esta estirado dentro del agua, sin previo aviso, Ichi se le sienta en las piernas para que la espalda del gatito este en el pecho del ojiazul. Quien se sorprende gratamente. Galantemente, comienza a acariciar la espalda de Ichi mientras le pasea agua para mojarla ligeramente, esto es bien recibido por el otro que comienza a suspirar, el extranjero comienza besar el cuello, hombros de Ichi. Este en respuesta, se le restriega un poco a Kara y de paso, le acaricia las piernas. Su novio gruñe ahora que esta duro para jalarlo y masajearle los pezones al otro que solo emite gemidos. Los que aumentan cuando siente que el otro ha comenzado a restregarle el pene entre sus nalgas sin penetrarlo. Kara lo alcanza para morderle la oreja y susurrarle algo, haciéndole cosquillas y erizándole la piel.

─ _touchez votre *_

Le ordena con ese tono ronco y excitante, que el de morado no duda en hacerle caso para comenzar a masturbarse con algo de tortuosa lentitud, una vez que Kara lo tiene jadeando, se acomoda y lo alza lo suficiente para penetrarlo. Cuando lo siente dentro Ichi suelta un quejido, Kara empieza a embestirlo dando vueltas como haciendo figuras con su cintura e Ichimatsu babea sin poder hacer nada coherente. Esta por dejarse de masturbar cuando una poderosa mano lo detiene.

─ _Seulement vous arrêtez quand je dis *_

Le ordena y el otro se eriza ante el tono autoritario y la mirada de advertencia que el francés le ha dado. Emocionado, lo obedece, mientras Kara aumenta la fuerza en las embestidas y para poder atraerlo lo más cerca posible lo ha agarrado de los glúteos, sobre los cuales está ejerciendo una presión impresionante. Ichimatsu se está muriendo, le están dando tan profundo y no deja de masturbarse, siendo como su pene comienza a palpitarle ligeramente y eso solo hace que las cosas sean más calientes. No puede evitarlo y termina cooperando a la situación moviendo las caderas para ayudar a que las cosas sean más profundas aun, se nota que eso le ha gustado a Kara, quien con una sonrisa perversa, le da una nalgada que lo hace erizarse. Ichimatsu está en su límite, más cuando Kara comienza a dar embestidas normales pero duras y rápidas, al grado que se siente como alborotan el agua, lo que se siente muy agradable al tacto, en conjunto del ruido del agua y sus cuerpos chocando.

El gatito esta sobre estimulado y va a explotar, está sacando la lengua pues ya le cuesta hasta respirar por el vapor.

─K-karamatsu…voy…a…n-no…aguanto…

Dice aduras penas.

─Yo también.

Dice el francés cuando por fin, con un par de embestidas termina dentro de Ichimatsu, quien pese al calor que lo rodea del agua, aun se sintió cálido por dentro, es esta agradable sensación la que hace que por fin Ichimatsu se venga también. Cansado, Ichimatsu se deja caer, pero Kara lo sienta en su regazo para verse de frente, una vez están en esta posición, Ichi se recarga en el fuerte pecho ajeno, mientras el francés le acaricia el cabello con sutileza. Mientras Ichi juguetea sus dedos en el pecho de su novio evitando verlo a los ojos.

─ _J'ai besoin d'une cigarette. *_

─En cuanto lleguemos a la cabaña podrás hacerle competencia a la chimenea de la casa para ver quien saca más humo.

─ _Je pensais que vous jamais pris la peine de fumée. *_

─Nunca me ha molestado, pero me irrita que te quejes por eso en un momento así.

El francés se ríe amablemente.

─Sueles ser tu quien se queja, _chaton noir_.

Este gruñe antes de responder.

─Exacto si me quitas las quejas, entonces ya no sé qué aporto a esta relación.

Kara le acaricia la espalda, las caderas mientras se le recarga sutilmente en la nariz a la cabeza.

─Yo creo que aportas muchas cosas, nunca digas algo como lo de hace rato ni siquiera jugando.

Ichi detiene su mano.

─Kusomatsu, era solo una broma no hagas un drama por eso.

─ _Oui enfin, *_ a veces pienso que eres algo cruel contigo mismo.

En esto siente como Ichi se tensa, como no le responde Kara continua hablando.

─ _Je pense qu'il est merveilleux d'être avec vous, parce que je suis amoureuse de toi. *_ Soy completamente tuyo a estas alturas y agradecería que no creyeras que yo siento esto por ti solo porque estoy loco y veo cosas donde supuestamente tú, no las hay.

Kara le alza la mirada para verlo de frente.

─Estoy completamente enamorado de ti porque para mí no hay nadie más especial y perfecto en este mundo, no te pido que cambies el concepto que tienes de ti mismo sino que tengas confianza en nuestra relación, que sepas aventurarte en ella sin tantos temores.

Dice para luego, besarlo con hambre, con esos movimientos de su lengua francesa jugueteando con la cordura de Ichimatsu, quien se siente arrastrado a todo esto, dejándose llenar la boca por el francés que no sabe dar besos no intensos y que está haciendo que le dé vueltas la cabeza por la falta de aire. Ichimatsu comienza a acomodarse, separándose ligeramente para sentase en el regazo del otro para continuar con el beso mientras Kara lo sostiene de la cadera moviendo las yemas de los dedos para acariciarlo, mientras su novio le pasa las manos por el cuello, enredando sus dedos en el cabello sedoso del extranjero. Se separan a falta de aire para mirarse fijamente y ambos sienten que se están poniendo duros.

─Yo no soy bueno con las palabras, a mi modo, espero que esto signifique algo.

Dice para recostar ligeramente más a Kara, sentarse sobre la dureza ajena y empalarse a sí mismo dándole un aire tan encantador que Kara se siente realizado, el francés dobla las piernas y cuando Ichi comienza a montarlo, lo ayuda jalándolo de la cintura ejerciendo fuerza de nuevo. Ichi está gimiendo y jadeando, chapotean en el agua. Cada vez más fuerte, a Ichi le gusta ir rápido, su novio lo ayuda pero por un momento, no puede evitarlo y se inclina para pellizcar los pezones del otro que está gimiendo fuerte. Es el mismo Ichi quien comienza a moverse no solo de arriba a abajo sino haciendo una figura con las caderas y es el turno del ojiazul de suspirar, Ichi recarga sus manos en el poderoso pecho ajeno deleitándose con su tacto. Kara comienza a alzar ligeramente sus propias caderas a un ritmo como el de Ichi para volarle la cabeza, quien está babeando de nuevo, y arañando el pecho de su novio porque no puede evitarlo, está demasiado lleno de placer. No deja de decir el nombre de su amante mientras este le aprieta los glúteos, se miran a los ojos y Kara pone una mano de tal forma en las nalgas ajenas que Ichimatsu es consciente de que quiere, lo mira retadoramente y este le da una palmada algo dura antes de con algo de delicadeza, meterle un dedo también, lo que hace que su pareja se sienta que está a punto de reventar por eso se detiene un momento, pero ahora que tiene al intruso se siente tan lleno que es ahora mucho más satisfactorio, sin mencionar que su pareja no deja de juguetear los demás dedos sobre su trasero, aunque solo de una mano pues Kara se ha alzado ligeramente para tomar el pene de su amante que esta sobre su estómago y esta masturbándolo, Ichimatsu siente que este hombre va a matarlo hoy. Comienza a retomar el ritmo ahora que se siente tan endemoniadamente bien, y Kara lo acompaña, de repente y sin previo aviso el francés se alza para quedar sentado el también y alza a su pareja de las axilas para acomodarlo ahora sentados los dos. Kara hace que el otro le enrede las piernas para nadar suavemente con el agua lo que hace que el movimiento del agua altere la de por sí ya sensible del gatito quien siente delicioso mientras se empuja ligeramente a sí mismo para colaborar en eso de la penetración. Kara lo mira a los ojos mientras le aprieta las caderas.

─ _Je t'aime. *_

Dice y antes de esperar respuesta agarra a Ichi para darle un beso muy fiero, le ha mordido con algo de fuerza los labios, y le mete la lengua al tiempo que de nuevo mientras da embestidas, mete otro dedo en Ichi, quien gime sonoramente contra la boca ajena. Ichimatsu se aferra al cuello y la espalda de Karamatsu.

Está en el cielo, está en el cielo no solo porque este francés le haga cosas ilegales sino porque una parte importante de que esto funcione es que precisamente, las esta haciendo con Karamatsu y con el gran amor que le tiene. Este le muerde con fuerza el cuello mientras se corre dentro. Una vez da una embestida final al tiempo que tira ligeramente del cabello de su amante al momento de salir. Esto hace que Ichimatsu también termine sonoramente gritando el nombre de su amado por todo lo alto.

Kara lo jala para abrazarse de nuevo, y le da besitos en el cuello ahí donde lo mordió a modo de disculpa, lo que para el escritor está completamente de más.

─ ¿Qué fue eso de tirar de mi cabello? Digo lo de las nalgadas tampoco me lo espere…

─Ups ¿Te incomodo? Es un movimiento, ya sabes que hay personas que cuando más excitadas están jalan del cabello, creo que dar el tirón en el momento adecuado es un buen estimulante, al igual que las nalgadas. _Bien que ces les faire parce que vous êtes délicieux et votre traserito lui demande à voix haute._ *Si no te gusta dejo de hacerlo. Lo siento.

─ ¿Quién hablo de dejar de hacerlo?

─Pero tu…

─Solo me sorprendió mas nunca dije que no haya gustado.

Dice volteando la mirada algo sonrojado, lo que hace que Karamatsu se sienta bastante divertido por la situación.

Una vez terminaron su tiempo, se fueron de ahí. En la semana se la pasaron paseando por los alrededores, encerrados como si estuvieran de luna de miel (haciendo mucho eso de los tirones del cabello-incluso Ichi le jalo el cabello a Karamatsu-) probando cosas, comiendo en lugares y ayudando en la cafetería del dueño (como Kara prometió que lo haría para que le rebajaran el precio), por un momento, Ichimatsu disfruto de lo que sería su vida si solo fueran ellos dos, una escapadita romántica de la cruel rutina y a veces tediosa, realidad.

 **YYY**

*El lugar está inspirado en las Grutas de Tolantongo del estado de Hidalgo, en México. (Si bien yo también soy del estado de Hidalgo nunca he ido así que no sé cómo sea el sistema de turismo por allá así que yo lo hice bajo mi propia imaginación)

Votre surprise! *- ¡Tu sorpresa! *

Nous pouvons faire tout ce que nous voulons pour tout, car une fois nous avons quitté le asean. *- Podemos hacer lo que queramos por mientras porque en cuanto salimos las asean. *

Un toast *- Un brindis *

Pour plus de moments de voler notre souffle et le cœur *- Por más momentos que nos roben el aliento y el corazón *

touchez votre *- Tócate*

Seulement vous arrêtez quand je dis *- Solo te detienes cuando yo lo diga *

J'ai besoin d'une cigarette. *- Me hace falta un cigarrillo. *

Je pensais que vous jamais pris la peine de fumée. *- Nunca pensé que te molestara que fume.*

Oui enfin, *- Si bueno, *

Je pense qu'il est merveilleux d'être avec vous, parce que je suis amoureuse de toi. *- Yo creo que es maravilloso estar a tu lado, porque estoy tan enamorado de ti. *

Je t'aime. *- Te amo. *

Bien que ces les faire parce que vous êtes délicieux et votre traserito lui demande à voix haute. *- Aunque estas las hago porque eres delicioso y tu traserito lo pide a gritos. *

Buu! Ojala este capítulo les haya gustado muchote (yo ame lo del cabello) y lamento no venir mi padre no me dejo salir ese día por eso apenas ando por aquí. Bueno gracias por dejarme un review (respondo ahora) y dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco inventos ¡Nos estamos leyendo, shao!

Gotti Calavera: Lo entiendo la playa es divina y me encanta, pero no soy precisamente una fan y como tú dices siempre hay gente cochina dejando su basura donde sea da coraje. Genial eso de vivir por allá aunque yo no lo soportaría con el pleito que tengo con las cosas calurosas. Vaya que si nena, lo estuvieron jajaja Un saludote.

Dark Amy-chan: En este capítulo pudieron concretar todo jajaja Lo es, divino ese hombre, un saludote.

LaV3nus6: Pobre Ichi lo dejaron a la mitad de algo jaja a mí igual, por eso lo incluí jajaja Un saludote.

SombraLN: Me gusta siempre y cuando no se vea muy uke, aaa y olvide mi diadema de vacas también jajajaja La verdad su relación progresa a pasos agigantados pero en su momento tendrán un retroceso jajaja Yo igual quiero ir, busca las imágenes del lugar, te lo repito por si no lo leíste es las Grutas de Tolantongo del estado de Hidalgo, en México. HERMOSO y yo iría contigo, no le tengo miedo a la falta de wifi jaja Diabetes y jajajsjqakjskqajska jajaja un saludote.


	49. Pureza relativa 6

Hola mis amados lectores estoy emocionada y cansada en partes iguales pero estamos listos para esto

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Pureza Relativa 6

La llegada de vuelta de Karamatsu e Ichimatsu de su viaje tenía muy ilusionado a Jyushimatsu que quería pasar las vacaciones con Homura. Ella no trabajaría una semana y esta misma semana el beisbolista la tendría libre de sus deberes de la universidad. Ella por su parte estaba asustada y emocionada en partes iguales, amaba al chico de ojos dorados y sonrisa preciosa, pero no se sentía lista para un contacto físico más allá del que ya tienen establecido. Su novio no es maleado pero es un ser humano normal como cualquier otro y de verdad le pone nerviosa todo el asunto de que pueda querer algo más que abrazos y besos en este viaje.

A ella no le es indiferente el sexo sin embargo, esta aterrada porque si dependiera de ella las situaciones en las que hubiera perdido su virginidad hubieran sido muy diferentes. En primer lugar no habría perdido su virginidad a una edad tan temprana, segundo no bajo las condiciones que se dio, con alguien tan mayor y con pinta de degenerado; tercero hubiera sido muy lindo. No era tan ingenua para creer que el sexo romántico fuera lo mejor o posible, pero si le gustaría que cuando mirara a los ojos de su pareja en ese momento pudiera ver todo el amor que esa persona sintiera hacia ella. Sentir amor y pasión reales en cada caricia. Ella estaba aterrada. No quería entregarse porque lo ha hecho tantas veces bajo circunstancias tan horribles que de verdad está asustada por volver a tener sexo alguna vez en su vida. Una parte de ella sabe que debería ir con un profesional o algo, aunque aún tiene miedo como para enfrentarse a algo así. No está lista para nada de contacto muy físico o para luchar con los demonios de su pasado. Por mucha falta que le haga.

Jyushimatsu llega ya pues ella tenía que ayudar a abrir y luego de eso por fin se irían por lo que seguramente está aquí para recogerla. Entra a la cafetería a saludar a sus amigos y con solo verlo pasar se le alegra el día. Ella es consciente de lo mucho que lo ama. De lo mucho que él ha hecho por ella. De lo real que se ha portado con ella. De que la quiere y le gusta no importando que. Sin embargo, sigue sin ser tranquilizante para ella saber estas cosas, siguen sin ayudarla a calmarse al dormir por las noches, pues últimamente ha estado bajo mucha presión de sus propias inseguridades.

─ ¡Hola Homura-chan! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle!

─Hola Jyushimatsu-kun.

Dice con la sonrisa de siempre, de pronto aparece el pequeño demonio amado y odiado por todos: Osomatsu, saliendo de la cocina con esa sonrisa traviesa que no anuncia más que problemas.

─Ya veo que la dulce parejita se ira de vacaciones~

Lo dice con tal tono que eriza a la piel de la chica, mas su novio parece inmune.

─ ¡Los dos ahorramos para pasar unas vacaciones en la playa! ¡Incluso apartamos un paquete que tiene excursiones! ¡Sera súper divertido! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle!

─Si bueno, se ve que se la pasaran en grande. Espero que me cuenten los detalles de TODO su viaje cuando regresen~ Además me ayudarían a ver si gano o pierdo una apuesta con mi querida Osoko, quien estoy seguro será feliz con los detalles igual.

Vuelve a sonreírles y a Homura le da un repelús, ahora está más nerviosa.

─ ¡Claro Osomatsu-niisan! ¿Homura-chan estas lista para irnos?

Pregunta amable y provoca la alegría de su asustadiza novia. Ella saca su maleta (la cual tiene pocas cosas de verdad) y sonriente asiente, su novio carga con uno de sus brazos a Homura con todo y maleta y sale corriendo a toda velocidad, ante la mirada atónita y divertida del cocinero diabólico.

 **YYY**

Viajaron en autobús. El viaje fue caluroso pero muy ameno con Jyushi emocionado por todo y una complacida Homura de que su novio siempre tenga la mejor de las disposiciones, luego de unas horas por fin llegan al lugar.

Homura nunca ha viajado mucho. No conoce ni la playa, ni ha acampado, ni nada parecido. El único viaje familiar que recuerda es a las aguas termales, hace demasiados años atrás. Ilusionada, va corriendo detrás de Jyushimatsu quien la tomo de la mano para enseñarle el mar. Cuando lo ve ella se queda sin aliento. Es tan bello el lugar, huele un poco extraño, la arena es caliente y suave, mucho calor, mucha gente pero no le quita lo mágico que es todo el conjunto. Siente tanta gratitud de poder estar aquí ahora disfrutando de tantas cosas hermosas luego de tanto sufrimiento por el que tuvo que pasar. Sin poder evitarlo, lagrimas salen de sus ojos.

─ ¿Homura-chan estas bien?

Le pregunta la fuente de muchas de sus alegrías y no duda en darle un beso suave y tierno en los labios; que toma totalmente desprevenido a su dulce novio.

─Te quiero tanto Jyushimatsu-kun, gracias por todo.

Dice para juntar sus frentes y él sonría con ternura.

─Siempre que Homura-chan sea feliz yo también lo seré. ¡Te quiero mucho! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle!

Por fin la alza en brazos y comienza a darle vueltas, ambos se están riendo. Estos momentos, sin lugar a dudas son los que le recuerdan por qué sigue esforzándose tanto en superar sus miedos e inseguridades, para intentar aunque sea un poquito, de devolverle tanta alegría que le da.

 **YYY**

El cuarto es hermoso, tiene dos camas lo que le da algo de tranquilidad a la muchacha. Su hotel es bastante bonito a pesar de no ser mega lujoso. La verdad es que ha estado en tantos hoteles que ver uno que sea vea decente e higiénico le da un poco de tranquilidad pero eso no quita que todo el asunto la deje algo incomoda, de verdad que no es fan de los hoteles en general.

─ ¡Mira Homura-chan cuanto brinca! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle!

Su siempre sencillo novio sale para ayudarla a salir de sus malos recuerdos para brincar de una cama a otra, se ve tan divertido que ella se acerca un poco, bastante muerta de la risa. Sin previo aviso él la jala para que brinquen juntos, está asustada pero él se encarga de que la experiencia no sea aterradora porque la lleva abrazada y terminan como un par de niños pequeños, jugando a brincar de una cama a la otra.

Llevan un buen rato en eso cuando por fin se cansan y se dejan caer en la misma cama todavía riéndose por lo mucho que se divirtieron. Ella rueda y termina acostada en el hombro de su novio, cuando por fin se da cuenta se pone muy tensa.

─ Homura-chan tengo hambre, ¿Vamos a comer fuera o pedimos servicio a la habitación?

La chica sonríe con ternura.

─Vamos a salir, me gustaría dar un paseo para conocer el lugar.

Eso lo hace entusiasmarse, para brincar y hacer un gesto raro, como dando a entender que la respuesta lo tiene emocionado.

─ ¡Vamos!

Grita mientras se pone de pie de un brinco y la mujer de cabello trenzado se queda en la cama mirándolo irse con un sentimiento en el pecho.

 **YYY**

El paseo fue de lo más agradable, el lugar es hermoso y estuvieron muchas horas fuera porque en el restaurante que eligieron tenían pista de baile y Jyushi es un gran fanático de esas cosas, no dudo en comer, beber y bailar mucho. Se la pasaron a mil maravillas. Están cansados y quieren llegar a darse un baño y dormir.

Como buen caballero, Jyushimatsu le da oportunidad a Homura de bañarse primero y él se quedara en el balcón de la habitación para darle la privacidad que ella necesita, aunque una pequeña parte de ella en el fondo quiere que se bañe con ella, la mayor parte de ella sigue sin sentirse lista. Tiene cicatrices tanto físicas como emocionales, no podría soportarlo. Terminaría huyendo y llorando si algo pasara. Tan frustrada esta con ella misma que un grito involuntario le sale de su garganta y tan pronto como ha hecho esto tan pronto como que Jyushi ya está adentro del baño con un bate.

─ ¡Aléjate de Homura-chan!

Grita agitando el bate volteando a todos lados para darse cuenta que la única en el baño es su novia. Su muy guapa, mojada y desnuda novia. Se miran por un momento que se siente eterno antes de que ella grite y él salga a tropezones tapándose con su manga los ojos.

 **YYY**

Ya fuera del baño, ella sale envuelta en una bata y ve a su amado afuera del cuarto, totalmente triste y preocupado. Ella solo se pone la ropa interior y decide salir a hablar con él. Fue culpa de ella todo el malentendido después de todo. Sale y se detiene detrás de él.

─Jyushimatsu-kun…

Le llama y él se gira para verla, totalmente ruborizado comienza a llorar abrazándola de la cintura, se ha hincado con la cabeza bien en el piso.

─Lo siento tanto, Homura-chan…por favor no me odies.

A ella se le rompe el corazón en mil pedazos verlo así. Se agacha para alzarlo.

─Vamos Jyushimatsu-kun no hiciste nada malo, no estoy enojada.

─Es que Homura-chan parecía tan asustada…

Homura suspira ante lo mal que le salen a veces las cosas, al ponerse tan nerviosa por trivialidades. Son pareja, ambos sin adultos, es lógico que el tema de la intimidad deba abordarse. Tal vez esta noche no llegue al tipo de intimidad física sí que puede abrirse para dejarse expuesta ante quien la ama y le ha tenido tanta paciencia.

─Jyushimatsu-kun yo…te quiero…pero…tener sexo contigo aun es un tema muy difícil para mí. Te amo y claro que me encantaría entregarme por amor aunque sea una vez en mi vida, pero tengo demasiadas heridas que aún no me siento lista. Tengo tanto miedo…

" _Yo tenía cinco años cuando mi madre murió, en esa época yo era tan feliz. Tenía una familia maravillosa, lamentablemente con su muerte mi padre se volvió un tanto descuidado, así que cuando yo tenía unos diez años creyó que ya era tiempo de tener ayuda y volver a formar una familia. Se casó con una mujer más joven y muy guapa. Con mal carácter y poca paciencia. Nunca me amó y no dudaba en golpearme, insultarme, rebajarme a hacer las labores más ridículas. No era fanática de que yo estudiara. Para nuestra mala suerte, mi padre falleció cuando yo tenía trece años en una balacera que ocurrió cerca de su trabajo. Por los malos hábitos que mi padre había adquirido cuando mamá murió, estábamos endeudadas. Tuve que salir de la escuela para dedicarme a trabajar junto con mi madrastra, pero el dinero que ganaba de mesera nunca era suficiente. Hasta que un día, cuando tenía catorce me dijo que me había conseguido un trabajo bien pagado con un conocido suyo. Ese mismo día me hizo renunciar a mi empleo y fui con ella a un lugar que tenía un aspecto poco alentador. Estaba asustada, todo se veía tan maleado en ese lugar que apestaba a licor, drogas, cigarro y otras cosas. Finalmente me dijo que me metiera en una habitación y esperara a que llegara un hombre y este me indicaría que hacer después. Confundida, me metí y vi una cama deteriorada con un terrible aspecto. Me negué pero ella no acepto un no por respuesta, me golpeo y me obligo a meterme y comportarme o me correría de la casa. Aterrada, me quede ahí hasta que llego un hombre mayor con sobrepeso y un aroma desagradable…Solo recuerdo que estaba llorando rogándole que se detuviera, pero no lo hizo, yo solo estaba en esa habitación rogando que todo acabara pronto, que por favor solo terminara todo y me llevara a otro lugar. Tan pronto término todo, vomite, llore y me hice ovillo sintiéndome tan sucia. Mi madrastra solo me felicitó por ¨Mi buen trabajo¨ y sin nada de delicadeza, me mando a alistarme porque siendo yo la nueva tendría muchos más ¨servicios¨ ese día. Ella juraba que solo sería temporal hasta terminar de pagar las deudas, pero al final siempre encontraba motivos para obligarme a quedarme, trabaje en ese infierno seis años. No aguante más y me negué a trabajar un día que yo me sentía muy mal, estaba tan cansada y me sentía tan mal que en mi arrebato le grite que era una perra insensible por no dejarme en paz ni enferma. Furiosa me intento golpear, pero yo en ese tiempo por fin era más fuerte que ella. Me escapé y ella dijo que no podría volver a casa nunca más. Me puse unas ropas y me fui de allí. Fue esa tarde cuando por fin di con la cafetería. Llegar a ese lugar ha sido la más grande de las bendiciones. Lo mejor que me ha pasado. "_

─Tengo tantas cosas por las cuales estar agradecida, pero no puedo evitar tener miedo. Lo siento tanto por no poder ser una buena novia.

Jyushimatsu la abraza con fuerza.

─No me importa nada de eso, no te presionaré a nada Homura-chan. Si necesitas tiempo yo te daré toda la paciencia y el amor que siento por ti. Homura-chan es mi novia y la amo, no tengo prisa de nada.

Ella se suelta a llorar porque puede jurar que no lo merece. Definitivamente siente que no merece todo este amor.

─Solo prométeme una cosa, Homura-chan

─Dime.

─Que trabajaras en serio con tus miedos, yo estaré a tu lado, pero creo que debes hablar con alguien listo y que te pueda ayudar más. Eso me dijo un maestro en la universidad.

─Prometo que finalmente iré con un profesional, para que pueda estar contigo como es debido. Pondré todo de mi parte, lo prometo.

─Yo estaré a tu lado apoyándote ¡Lo prometo también! ¡Homura-chan puede hacer lo que sea! ¡Es muy fuerte y bonita! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle!

Tras esa promesa, se dan un beso más largo de lo usual, pero igualmente cargado de amor. Estas vacaciones juntos habrá mucha intimidad, pues juntaran sus almas.

 **YYY**

En el siguiente capítulo veremos más progresos en la vida de Ichimatsu Capitulo 37. Estoy orgullosa

Buu! Ojala este capítulo les haya gustado muchote, estuvo intenso. Entre esta pareja llegara el sexo pero no lo escribiré en lemon porque me resulta tan difícil en esta pareja tan dulce! Pero habrá lima. Bueno gracias por dejarme un review (respondo ahora) y dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco inventos ¡Nos estamos leyendo, shao!

Dark Amy-chan: Si ya era justo y necesario algo de lemon! Jaja que bueno que por fin pudieron concretar. Un saludote.

Gotti Calavera: Si ya hacía falta el lemon, jajaja aunque a mí me deja el cerebro seco XD Jajajaja lo sé es tan doloroso y lindo jajaja Lo siento yo por todo el asunto de confundirte jajaja A ver si lo hicieron bajo el agua y las nalgadas pueden darse bajo el agua claro que sí! A poco si está lejos? Jajaja bueno si soy mexicana, tú de dónde eres? Un saludote.


	50. Capitulo 37

Hola mis amados lectores ando uufff no tienen idea lo mucho que debo esforzarme en estos momentos, pero bueno.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 37. Estoy orgullosa

Llegan a las afueras de casa de Ichimatsu en la moto de Karamatsu, descienden y el más joven tiene cierta prisa de irse de ahí lo más rápido posible. Pero no son las intenciones de su extranjero que lo pesca de la cintura para retenerlo, pasearle la nariz y mezclar sus respiraciones sin besarlo para provocarlo. En este punto Ichimatsu ha bajado sus defensas. Los dos se besan como solo el francés sabe hacerlo. Cuando finalmente se separan sonrojados, Kara está a punto de decir algo, cuando se escucha detrás de ellos un grito fangirl.

Se giran para encontrarse con lo que menos esperaban: Choroko, Osoko, Ichiko y Karako. Todas tienen caras de ser la cosa más malvada del mundo menos Choroko que se ve que los grabo con su celular. Sangrando por la nariz. Ichimatsu está totalmente sonrojado mientras ellas se burlan. Kara tiene que rendirse de tenerlo atrapado, porque su novio se retuerce y lo aleja con sus manos.

─ ¿P-porque siempre tienes que besarme de esa forma tan invasiva de mierda?

─ _Je suis français pas d'autre moyen que je connaisse pour embrasser *_

─Eres un pervertido.

─ _Je préfère le terme passionné, si cela vous dérange. *_

Las chicas mueren de la risa con toda la escena, Karako le da un besito a Ichiko para luego decir que tiene que irse, en el proceso ayuda a Osoko a llevarse a rastras a Choroko para que deje a la pareja despedirse con tranquilidad y sin arrumacos pues las chicas han arruinado el momento. Kara se sube a su moto, se acerca para darle la rosa del día, diciendo que lo ve mañana. Cuando esta por irse, sale la madre de los gemelos.

─Hey tú.

Le dice al doloroso que solo se queda un poco shockeado por que le haya hablado.

─Dígame madame.

─Gracias.

─Para mí fue un placer llevar conmigo a Ichimatsu…

─No hablo de eso.

Él la mira y como suele pasarle con su gatito, comprende de qué va la cosa.

─ _Encore mon plaisir, madame. À plus *_

Se despide y le da un beso en la mano.

Ichimatsu se sorprende por la actitud de su mamá más entiende más o menos de que va la cosa. Ella los saluda lo más cariñosa que le sale, y los invita a darse un baño, arreglar sus cosas y bajar a cenar.

Ichimatsu había regresado a casa luego de unas vacaciones preciosas realmente estaba algo agradecido en este punto de la vida. Incluso había tenido la oportunidad de escribir en ese diario suyo que tanto adora. Con unas horas libres de Karamatsu pudo hacerlo sin complicaciones, pues su novio salía de la cabaña a dar paseos. Escribir con todo lo cursi y realista que puede sentirse en ese cuaderno le hace sentirse especial. Liberado, tal vez es demasiado positivo pero siente que su amor por la escritura ha renacido con este amor nuevo que siente por el francés que lo hace verdaderamente feliz. Aunque de eso a admitirlo es historia a parte. Las chicas arruinan el momento porque odia tener que dejar al descubierto quien es o como es. Ese lado suyo que pocas veces el mismo francés ha podido ver. Esta ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando llaman a la puerta.

─ ¿Quién es?

─Soy yo hijo ¿Puedo pasar?

─Claro estoy preparando unas cosas. Pasa.

Dice para abrirle la puerta a su madre, quien entra para mirar su cama.

─ ¿Puedo sentarme?

El joven escritor sabe que algo raro planea su madre para comportarse de esta forma tan extraña.

─Claro.

Dice algo aturdido, cuando ella se sienta hace con la mano un gesto a su lado indicándole que espera que se siente a su lado. En modo silencioso, Ichi se sienta. Pasan por un silencio incomodo, pues su madre está pensando en las cosas que debe decir y seguramente está nerviosa. Ichi sabe que él se sentiría igual estando en el lugar de su mamá por eso le da todo el tiempo del mundo.

─Me encontré con el profesor Choromatsu el otro día.

Rayos. La última vez que Choromatsu hablo con su madre lo hecho de cabeza respecto a lo decepcionado que lo tenía. Lo preocupado que estaba y que sentía que se rendiría a la par que su alumno en cuanto a sacar la inspiración y talento de Ichi adelante. Ha mejorado, ha cooperado en clases lo más posible. Ha entregado su esfuerzo en los trabajos ¿Qué más quería ese virgen pajero para ser feliz? El maldito rajón fue y hablo con algo con su madre, al grado que esta consideró necesario hablar con él.

─ Ah sí ¿Y qué te dijo?

─Parece bastante confundido respecto a sus propios sentimientos que tiene hacia un bastante atractivo hombre que disfruta parecer un demonio travieso con esa sonrisa que no inspira confianza y todo vestido de rojo.

El de morado se sonríe maliciosamente. Este es material de burla asegurado. Al ver que su hijo no responde ella continúa.

─Además de bastante enamorado y feliz, habla de cómo ha tenido inspiración últimamente a escribir cosas muy diferentes. Lo que lógicamente, me llevo a preguntarle ¿Cómo has estado con respecto a la inspiración tú?

Ahí estaba lo que Ichimatsu no quería escuchar. Desde que Choromatsu y su madre se habían vuelto cercanos este solía ir a darle las quejas sobre su hijo para que ella hablara con él o hiciera algo al respecto. El muy cabrón fue de nena chillona con su mamá para darle la queja de algo de dudosa procedencia.

─Aja. Continua.

─Entonces dijo que tus trabajos incluso han mejorado desde la última vez que estuviste en tu punto más alto. Que esta emocionado de decir que también ha mejorado tu actitud para con todo el mundo y que ahora que Kara puso un alto en quienes te molestaban, el ambiente es incluso mejor. La gente nota el cambio y están bastantes sorprendidos. Que medio mundo bendice tu progreso, pues les dabas algo de miedo. Él está especialmente ansioso por trabajar en proyectos especiales los dos.

Estaba tan emocionada, que apenas podía disimularlo, como es su costumbre entre ellos. Estaba hablando un montón lo que es totalmente inusual en su madre, la dejo desahogarse a gusto.

─Estoy bastante contenta que el amor que sientes por ese hombre te haya hecho cambiar.

─Vamos mamá me avergüenzas ¿Quién te ha dicho que yo amo a ese tonto? Sabes nunca pensé que tomarías con tanta naturalidad hablar de estos temas, sobre todo teniendo un hijo gay.

─Tengo dos, dos hijos homosexuales ¿Y? Eso nunca será un impedimento para que los amemos. También tu padre los amaba tal cual eran y era consciente de sus preferencias. Nunca dudo del gran amor que les tenía ni por un segundo. Jamás tuvimos inconvenientes con ello porque pase lo que pase ustedes son nuestros bebés y nuestro amor por ustedes es infinito e incondicional. Eso es una certeza que siempre tendrán.

Dice acariciándole la cabeza a su hijo, despeinándolo con cariño, a lo que Ichi hace ruiditos de queja mas no se quita ni la aparta. La mujer le sonríe con burla y con cariño, es raro verla tan emotiva. El joven escritor entiende sus preocupaciones, como estuvo deprimido de verdad por un largo periodo de tiempo y su padre había muerto, ella ya no sabía que más hacer para ayudar a su hijo. Estaba desesperada. Pensaba que ella no era tan buena en esto de ser la mamá de alguien desde que su esposo murió, porque él era más hábil en esas cosas. Eso nunca ha sido impedimento para que Ichimatsu de verdad los ame a los dos, siempre se entendió mejor con su padre por la fácil personalidad de este, pero nunca ha significado que no ame a su madre o que no la vea a su manera, como una grandiosa mamá. Realmente lamentaba mucho eso de haberla preocupado tanto, él también estaba contento de verla tan renovada luego de ese infierno por el que todos sus seres queridos tuvieron que atravesar cuando se deprimió. Se prometía sí mismo, pese a su pesada y depresiva personalidad, no hacerle pasar de nuevo por algo así a su madre.

─Hijo…

─ ¿Qué ocurre mamá?

Tan pronto termina la pregunta, su madre ya lo tiene atrapado en un abrazo. De verdad era extraño en ella las muestras de afecto. Sabe que de verdad estuvo estresada en su momento. Ahora solo evita abrazarlo de tal forma que se vean los rostros uno al otro, por eso de que luego es incómodo.

─Estoy orgullosa de ti.

─Gracias…

─Tu padre también estaría orgulloso y feliz por ti. Amaría a Karamatsu, no solo por su dolorosa y bondadosa personalidad, sino por amarte tanto como para ayudar a nuestro bebé como te ayudó. Le estaremos siempre agradecidos.

─Ten por seguro que tu e Ichiko estuvieron apoyándome también lo mejor que pudieron. Gracias.

Ahora por primera vez en años, corresponde el abrazo de su madre para volver el contacto más profundo. Nunca ha sido una persona positiva respecto a su propia personalidad, pero sí que puede ser positivo con lo que respecta a tener quien lo ame de forma incondicional.

 **YYY**

Je suis français pas d'autre moyen que je connaisse pour embrasser *- Soy francés no hay otra forma en que yo sepa besar *

Je préfère le terme passionné, si cela vous dérange. *- Prefiero el término apasionado, si no te molesta. *

Encore mon plaisir, madame. À plus *- Sigue siendo mí placer, madame. Nos vemos *

Buu! Ojala este capítulo les haya gustado mucho, estuvo tierno. Bueno gracias por dejarme un review (respondo ahora) y dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco inventos ¡Nos estamos leyendo, shao!

Gotti Calavera: OOOO: yo no aguantaría vivir en la costa, te admiro. Qué bueno que pienses que Jyushi es la cosa más linda que ha existido, está enamorado y es fácil describirlo lindo y adorable. Adoro el JyushiHomu en este punto. Un saludote.

Momokamatsu: TE EXTRAÑE! Dios es un placer leerte de nuevo, no me importa siempre que regreses por aquí. La mami de Ichi es Karaichi fan de kokoro jajajaja me alegra que sigas aquí y que lo ames tanto, es un placer leerte. Karamatsu es taaaaaaan sexy joder y francés jajaja. Jyushihomu es la pareja más dulce de las tres y ese capítulo fue pufff de hermoso y fuerte. Jajajaja cuando hay lemon las chicas somos felices jajajaja Habrá problemas pero será lo que le dará el toque al fic, ya verás solo espéralo. No me molestaría que lo rompa de verdadjajajajajaja yo encantada jajajaja XDDD bueno pero nos será tan salvaje. Un saludote lleno de lo mucho que me hiciste falta!

SombraLN: Me rompiste el kokoro la semana pasada. Qué bueno que no fue nada y que fue FF quien se puso loquito. Te entiendo, yo sentí eso cuando no vi tu review. A mi igual, por eso entre ellos me sería casi imposible el lemon…son taaan lindos que el sexo sería tan…raro jajaja Habrá lima. Te amare si lo haces jajaja ya tengo uno…pero si me regalas cosas de vacas yo encantada. Un saludote.


	51. Capitulo 38

Hola mis amados lectores anoche me desvele horrible, pero lo valió. Ahora aquí estoy, con prisas porque bueno, uno debe apurarse.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 38. Nuestro primer acercamiento

Ichimatsu no era particularmente unido a Homura. Una parte de él, todavía le tenía algo de envidia y celos por ser tan importante, una confidente y aparte, vivir con el extranjero de ojos azules que lo tenía loquito. Sin embargo, es el mejor amigo de Jyushimatsu quien esta terriblemente enamorado de la muchacha. Ella es su bien amada novia. La chica por la cual, siente algo de simpatía porque es consciente de que ha tenido una vida horrible, por decirlo de una forma amable. Víctima de prostitución, golpizas, violencia económica, maltrato psicológico, de todo. No sabe cómo puede seguir siendo una lindura y buena persona. Él es una basura con todo el amor del mundo, y ella que es una persona tan buena y decente careció de todo mientras crecía. La vida sí que es injusta y tiene caminos extraños. Entiende porque es que medio mundo es delicado con ella. Él sabe de todo esto, porque es novio de Kara y mejor amigo de Jyushimatsu, quienes a su vez son el mejor amigo y el novio de la chica, respectivamente. Lo que lo hace ser el tercero en conocer su pasado. Ninguno de los demás lo sabe salvo ellos tres, Osomatsu tiene una idea más él mismo chico de rojo se ha negado a querer saber más de todo el asunto hasta que ella esté lista para hablarlo con todos. Lo que, lo vuelve parte de un club secreto extraño, que bajo esta situación tan extraña, ahora se ve como un inconveniente.

Verán, nuestro amigo Ichimatsu está pasando por una serie de complicaciones. Jyushimatsu es su mejor amigo de toda la vida, quien como ya mencionamos, está enamorado de la chica, quien por los problemas antes mencionados ha tenido complicaciones psicológicas, que por fin, ha aceptado hablar con un profesional, porque ama a Jyushimatsu y quiere hacerlo feliz de la forma debida, sin mencionar que lo hace por ella misma también. Pero esta aterrada, por decirlo menos. Tan asustada esta que se niega terminantemente a ir sola a su primera cita. Sabe que no puede pasar nadie con ella en las primeras sesiones, pero tener a alguien llevándola y esperándola a afuera resultaría en un gran alivio. Para su mala, mala suerte; Jyushimatsu tiene entrenamiento de beisbol hasta tarde el mismo día de la cita de su novia, un entrenamiento que no puede ser reprogramado e importante como para faltar. Ha dicho que va de todas formas, pero Homura se ha negado alegando que no se perderá de algo así por ella o la haría sentirse terrible. Luego de una ligera discusión, ella resulto ganadora. Con lo que el de amarillo iría sin dudar a su entrenamiento importante. Lo que deja a la chica en manos de su mejor amigo, confidente, "sensei", compañero de cuarto, jefe, hermano mayor y compañero del dolor; Karamatsu. Tan mala es su suerte, que pese a que el de azul había aceptado gustoso, el cabrón de Osomatsu se secuestró a Choromatsu saliendo de la escuela y no han regresado. Lo que deja a Karamatsu sin ayuda en un día jodidamente ocupado. Se supone que su local no es muy visitado, pero ha habido un evento cerca sobre libros y la gente al notar que la misma cafetería tiene libros para que leas mientras tomas un café, los amantes de la lectura y el café, han venido a llenar casi todas las mesas, dejando el lugar a tope. Esto es un evento sin precedentes y el francés está preocupado de no tener días tan buenos como este en mucho tiempo, por lo que no cree que sea prudente salir y dejarla sola. Homura está completamente de acuerdo, pero ahora se siente bastante nerviosa para irse sola. Quiere insistir en cambiar su cita para ayudar a Kara con este día tan ocupado, pero él se ha negado tajantemente. Dice que si no va ahora, seguramente ella siempre encontrara motivos para seguir retrasando todo el asunto. Lo que nos lleva al punto final de todo esto: como nadie más que ellos tres es consciente de la naturaleza del pasado de la joven y tenía la tarde libre porque su novio esta ocupado, se les hizo bueno sugerir que sea Ichimatsu quien la acompañe. El de morado no está encantado con la idea, incluso es totalmente lo opuesto a eso, pero siente que tiene que hacerlo. Es como si una parte de él lo obligara a aceptar por eso de la presión social y porque la chica se ve triste cada vez que es tosco con ella. Termino aceptando y con la enorme sonrisa agradecida de ella, y la mirada de amor de su novio, es que esta sesión termina.

 **YYY**

Ahora va de camino con una bastante tímida Homura porque seguramente se siente intimidada con respecto a que el chico no habla casi nada. El ambiente se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Ichimatsu lleva la expresión aburrida de siempre pero algo en su interior esta mega tenso.

─Gracias por acompañarme hoy, Ichimatsu-kun.

Eso definitivamente ha sido un terriblemente buen progreso, que ella dejara de hablarle tan formal.

─No tenía nada mejor que hacer así que…

─De todas maneras, lo aprecio. Lamento causarles molestias a todos…

─No deberías de verlo de esa forma, Jyushimatsu de verdad te ama y Kusomatsu te estima, no es ninguna molestia estar a tu lado para apoyarte.

─Si bueno, pero pareciera que siempre tienen que hacerlo. Karamatsu-kun siempre tiene que estar levantándome y me cambio la vida totalmente. Jyushimatsu-kun sigue diciéndome lo mucho que me quiere a pesar de no valerlo ni un poco, sigo sin ser el modelo de amiga o novia ideal y menos aún lo pude ser como hija. No desempeño ninguno de mis roles adecuadamente. Me hace sentir mal tener que depender de su simpatía.

La chica estaba totalmente deprimida y tenía en el fondo, una personalidad un tanto pesimista y depresiva. Ichimatsu estaba de verdad sorprendido, pues pese a que ella tenía mucho más parecido al ojiazul en el tipo de vida y bondadoso corazón, se parecían mucho en eso de ser ambos bastantes melancólicos con respecto a todo lo que los confiere a ellos, sin mencionar que los dos se sienten como escorias y cargas noventa por ciento del tiempo.

─Yo entiendo de verdad esa forma de pensar, pero por una extraña razón esos idiotas siguen esforzándose por escoria como nosotros. Lo que hace nos obliga a esforzarnos para no decepcionarlos, porque de todos modos, los amamos y esas cosas. Así que no nos queda de otra más que dar todo de nosotros.

Dice avanzando sin voltear a mirarla. Ella se siente ligeramente sorprendida pero lo sigue con una sonrisa.

─Yo puedo entender que es lo que Karamatsu-kun y Jyushimatsu-kun ven en ti.

Dice la chica detrás del de morado.

─Si bueno, yo puedo decir lo mismo sobre ti.

Ella se ríe ligeramente, el chico no cambia de expresión pero está ligeramente sonrojado.

─Es refrescante no haber venido con alguien igual o más preocupado que yo, por todo el asunto.

─Si bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, diré entonces que vine aquí por puro compromiso y que me obligo la presión social que ejerce el estúpido ese con esa carita de cachorrito abandonado.

La chica se ha carcajeado. El cinismo y sarcasmo de Ichimatsu puede llegar a ser encantador y gracioso, incluso más que el demonio lindo que Osomatsu puede llegar a ser.

─Bien, entonces yo diré que Ichimatsu-kun es tan amable y dulce por traerme a pesar de que vino por obligación.

─Si bueno…pues no te acostumbres.

─Está bien, no te presionaré.

Por fin llegan al edificio, entran y se sientan juntos en una sala de espera a esperar a que fueran llamados. Homura está sudando, respirando fuerte y está jugueteando con sus manos. Ichimatsu no es bueno con esas cosas pero el estrés de la chica es tan evidente que está decidido a calmarla, en un movimiento totalmente inesperado, la detiene poniéndole su mano sobre las de la chica.

─Detente ¿quieres? Me pones nervioso.

Refunfuña pero en lugar de quitar la mano pasea su mano con cuidado sobre las ajenas. Ella sonríe y cree que es tiempo de calmarlo a él que se ve un poco ansioso por tener que hacer algo así para tranquilizarla.

─Ichimatsu-kun dijiste que no me acostumbrara a tu amabilidad, y sigues siendo amable. Ese mensaje me confunde, me mal acostumbrare a tu dulzura.

─ ¿Quién te dijo a ti que estoy siendo amable? Me pones de mal humor y por eso te detuve la mano, no tiene nada que ver con esas estupideces que te imaginas. Yo no estoy siendo amable contigo no alucines cosas.

Ella se ríe suavecito.

─Cierto, tus espontáneos momentos de amabilidad están destinados en su mayoría a tu familia, amigos y Karamatsu-kun. Yo no entro en ninguna de esas categorías.

Él se gira a verla algo sorprendido, y se ve un tanto extrañado. Resignado, suspirando derrotado, evita mirarla de frente y la suelta.

─Tienes toda la razón, mi amabilidad de mierda la guardo para los idiotas que me siguen queriendo, pese a todo. Supongo que ninguno entra en esa categoría del otro pero como estuve desperdiciando hoy mi valiosísimo tiempo contigo, no veo porque no saliendo de este lugar, no vayamos a comer algo, solos tu y yo para poder acordar en que categoría deberíamos de entrar ahora que he has abusado de mí. Digo porque si luego de esto sigues sin estar en alguna, me hará sentir incomodo decir que puedo llegar a ser amable con cualquiera, cuando son escasos los que tienen ese privilegio.

Ella lo mira largo y tendido hasta que la llaman, se levanta y le sonríe para dar a entender que acepta su propuesta. Su acompañante simplemente saca un libro de su mochila y se pone a leer mientras la espera con esa expresión de aburrimiento eterna en el rostro, pero Homura tiene la certeza de que por primera vez desde que se conocieron, han aceptado que su amistad es real y no solo por la presión social.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal va la relación de Atsushi y Totty? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 39. Me tienes a mí

Buu! Ojala este capítulo les haya gustado mucho, ya hacía falta algo entre ellos. Sé que les sorprende que venga con un capitulo doble, pero ocurre que de hecho debió ser triple porque dos semanas no escribí y nunca me puse al corriente, así que por eso ando apurándome. Bueno gracias por dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco inventos ¡Nos estamos leyendo, shao!


	52. Capitulo 39

Hola mis amados lectores no sé si sepan que tengo un pésimo carácter, ando de malas en estos momentos pero bueno.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales explicitas. Es para mayores de 18 años.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 39. Me tienes a mí

Todomatsu sentía la esencia de Atsushi llenarle cada parte de si, llegarle incluso hasta ese horrible corazón manipulador doble cara del muchacho. Tenían un par de semanas de haber traspasado la tensa barrera de solo haber llegado a alguna vez, a platicar en el bar para besarse. Hace semanas estaban totalmente borrachos y habían tenido un mal día, lo que llevo a tuvieran sexo la primera vez. Se prometieron que aquello había sido una locura, que siendo Totty tan como era y siendo Atsushi por su lado tan poco tolerante con esa parte de Todomatsu no había duda alguna de que ese incidente seria cosa de una noche. Pero helos aquí, dos semanas luego de aquello, ahora una cosa había llevado a la otra luego de una plática bastante sincera como pocas han tenido. Todomatsu estaba en el sillón de la casa del hombre luego de haberse mareado no solo de licor, pues los besos de ese hombre cobraban como factura la cordura ajena y lo tenían sin saber respirar en este jodido punto.

Esta es la sexta ocasión de pasar la noche en la casa del otro y la doceava vez que un encuentro terminaba en besos tan húmedos y calientes. Ya no podían ni verse porque un instinto nacía en ellos, mas haya de simplemente tener sexo, se sentía como una insana necesidad del otro. Les cobraba la razón, porque la cordura les indica que esto es una jodida locura. Atsushi adora consentir a Totty en muchos sentidos y malcriarlo pero no tolera que sus berrinches no sean exclusivamente para él, esa parte del de rosa es la que no le gusta, la de no ser exclusivo en su vida. Totty por su parte no tolera para nada ser el que no controla la situación pero siempre que ve a Atsushi luego de aquella vez, le tiemblan las piernas de anticipación. Una cosa que jamás admitirá es que siempre le ha gustado Atsushi, incluso cuando peleaban. Fuerte, atractivo, adinerado, manipulador, controlador, mal perdedor, y seductor. Con la voz de un buen hombre de negocios. Era excitante tener a esa voz hablándole lindo y sucio. Ahora a la lista le agregaría "el cabrón además, resulta ser un grandioso amante, si se lo propone, hasta te hace volar la cabeza".

Atsushi lo tenía dando vueltas en el limbo mientras entraba y salía de su pequeño amante que por su parte, lo tenía nada menos que encantado. Totty siempre sería un ser llamativo al que quieres acercarte pese a que algo en su dulce apariencia que es casi una advertencia, te deja en claro que es un diablo disfrazado. Ser demasiado lindo y usarlo a su favor era algo que el pequeño podía manejar a la perfección. Pero ver la faceta de Totty cuando es vulnerable, es algo digno de guardar en la memoria, sentirlo sometido debajo de él pese a que se esfuerza en no demostrar lo perdido que esta, hace que él también pierda la cabeza. Es el único ser vivo que al provocarle ternura, le provoca un deseo de someterlo en el piso y darle con todas las fuerzas que tiene. Cuando dulcemente le pide más, le explota algo en el corazón y termina yendo a un ritmo inhumano, que el otro solo agradece suspirando su nombre entrecortadamente.

Así es como ambos sienten que en este extraño juego de poder autoimpuesto, ambos están perdiendo ante el otro sin saber que su contrincante esta igual de jodido y sometido.

 **YYY**

─Está si es la última vez.

Dice Totty mientras mira a su glorioso amante, levantarse totalmente desnudo para alterarle la mente con solo esta visión. Está preparando el baño para los dos, antes de otra cosa se agacha sobre el desnudo muchacho de ojos rosas para darle un beso tan sexy que está a punto de jalarlo para dar rienda suelta a la pasión de nuevo.

─Eso mismo dijimos la vez pasada y seguimos aquí.

─Eso pasa porque al emborracharnos hacemos estupideces.

─ ¿Estas sugiriendo qué si nuestros encuentros no sucedieran en un bar y no nos dejáramos influenciar por el alcohol entonces estas cosas no sucederían?

─Sé que usaste ese tono condescendiente conmigo, pero es la verdad. Seamos objetivos, nosotros nos odiamos uno al otro, esto es solo una extraña etapa.

El otro lo mira con una sonrisa burlona que a Totty le parece sensual, pero solo responde inflando sus mejillas en un puchero.

─Veamos, si tu teoría es cierta se podría decir que en este momento estamos más en nuestro juicio ¿cierto?

─Si, es por eso que podemos hablar de eso con calma y la cabeza fría.

─Y como nos odiamos entonces no caeríamos ante las redes del otro ¿correcto?

─Si, entiendes el punto.

─Entonces digamos que no se, se me ocurre cargarte al baño para intentar tentar tu voluntad y como no estamos ebrios ya, ninguno de los dos caería, especialmente tú. ¿Verdad?

Todomatsu lo ve acercársele peligrosamente a la cara, pero en este juego de poder que se le está yendo de las más manos, pierde quien admite primero algo. Retiene la mirada, desafiante.

─Así es.

En un movimiento, ambos terminan de acortar las distancias y se dan un beso hambriento mientras Totty le enreda las piernas a su amante tan rápido que este ya está dentro de él. Chocando con la pared de camino al baño y el de ojos color cobre comienza a dar embestidas mientras el de rosa se enreda aún más, jalándolo de los hombros para hacer el contacto más profundo. Se miran intensamente para besarse. Atsushi intenta avanzar pero su pequeño manipulador se mueve demasiado lo que hace que se detenga tanto en tanto, a ayudarlo jalándolo de los glúteos para acercarlo más a él. Por fin abre la puerta y se mete a la bañera con el de rosa sentado sobre él. Cuando por fin el de rosa está arriba se acomoda de tal forma que le coquetea descaradamente. Lo que el de abajo le sonríe con suficiencia.

─Creí que dijiste que no caeríamos.

─Si bueno, la carne es débil.

Dice mientras se empala a sí mismo y comienza a montar a su amante, provocando que el agua se la bañera se caiga por todo el piso.

 **YYY**

─La siguiente teoría es que somos adictos al sexo.

Dice el de carita tierna mientras intenta no gemir mientras hace sentadillas sobre el miembro ajeno para empalarse a sí mismo.

─Esa es más ridícula que la anterior, si así fuera querríamos acostarnos con quien cayera y no me sucede eso. ¿A ti?

─C-como si fueras un santo…

─No niego que los dos somos promiscuos pero no al grado de querer acostarnos con quien caiga, tenemos límites.

─ ¿a-acaso tienes una respuesta para todo?

Suspira cuando su amante lo agarra de las caderas para ayudarlo en su labor.

─Yo tengo una teoría pero dudo mucho que vaya a ser de tu agrado.

─Espero-o q-que sea una buena teoría porque estoy fastidiado de no entender nada de esto…

Su amante se inclina para besarse uno al otro, con intensidad pero más que por calentura por un enorme sentimiento que ha estado ahí desde hace mucho, mas siempre ha sido ignorado, un sentimiento que por fin, luego de todo este tiempo, está ganándoles la partida a ambos. Ellos no lo ven de esta forma, pero su contrincante no es el otro, es este poderoso sentimiento que los une. Atsushi rueda a su amante para terminar encima de este, y con una sonrisa coqueta tan engreída que solo él sabe hacer, lo besa y abraza para terminar dentro de su acompañante que gime en su garganta. Posteriormente es el mismo Totty quien termina calentando el estómago de ambos. El hombre de negocios gira sobre sí mismo, atrapando al otro en sus brazos para que termine acostado a su lado. Mirándolo con intensidad mientras el de rosa se recarga cansado.

─Totty, tenemos que hablar.

─ ¿Qué ocurre?

─Dime una cosa ¿De verdad es tan difícil para ti lo que está pasando en tu salón?

La plática que mantuvieron antes de terminar en esta sesión de amor mutuo, fue sobre como Todomatsu siente que pierde el control de la situación con Ichimatsu, quien ha progresado a pasos agigantados. No solo ha recuperado el toque y su talento, ahora se ha vuelto más agradable y fácil de sobrellevar. Ya no tiene enemigos que se atrevan a hacerle frente y está perdiendo visiblemente, pues no solo ha quedado como el segundo de nuevo, sino que el control que mantenía sobre el de morado ha desaparecido poco a poco. Aun puede meterle ideas a la cabeza, como no ha dejado de hacer en todo este tiempo, pero algo en la confianza del otro esta visiblemente mejorando porque le hace difícil el trabajo.

─No preguntes idioteces Atsushi. Si las cosas no me molestaran no terminaría embriagándome contigo y teniendo sesiones de sexo que me ayuden a levantar el ánimo.

─ ¿Ahora la nueva teoría apunta a que soy algo así como un des estresante?

─Si bueno, creo que es la más acertada.

─Yo tengo una que podría ser más real.

─Tengo la teoría de que tienes miedo a perder lo que crees que es tuyo. La situación se te va de las manos y sientes que pierdes. Luego me buscas porque sabes, en el fondo, que nos pertenecemos mutuamente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la relación ha llegado hasta este punto porque por fin, me necesitabas demasiado al grado de que tu necesidad venció a tu orgullo. Quieres sentir que alguien te ama y tener la certeza de que esa persona te pertenece. Te gusta saber que así como eres mío, soy tuyo. Me buscas por amor, y para que te consuele como solo yo sé hacer. Sabes que así pierdas todas esas cosas superficiales, siempre me tienes a mí.

Todomatsu se asusta ante la verdad tan fuertemente dicha de la boca del hombre que más lo irrita y lo provoca en partes iguales, al hombre que mientras más estupideces dice más quiere besarlo para callarlo. Al hombre que siempre llega al bar para hacerle ver que no está de acuerdo con él en sus locuras y que dice irritarse con su personalidad, pero a pesar de todo, cuenta con que llegara al bar siempre a saludarlo y platicar con él, no importando que.

Al hombre del cual esta perdidamente enamorado.

Atsushi, quien con sus bruscas formas de decirle lo que piensa se sienta a tolerarlo, jugar con él haciéndolo enojar, pero provocándolo con cada movimiento.

La gran verdad ha sido dicha entre ellos por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Esta relación desde el principio, ha sido amor disfrazado de odio. Una parte de él lo odia por conocerlo tan bien debajo de toda esa fachada y aun así sentir cosas por él. Lo odia por no poder dejar de amarlo.

Aunque entre ellos aun esta un juego de poder, un juego que es una causa perdida, pero Todomatsu siente que si cede, sería un novio sumiso después. Él tiene un objetivo, una meta muy clara: Destruir a Ichimatsu. Todo lo que ha hecho en todo este tiempo no puede tirarlo por la borda simplemente porque se ha enamorado perdidamente de Atsushi. No cambiara de opinión simplemente porque el hombre que ama se lo pida. No será esa clase de chico.

─ ¿Y? ¿Qué? ¿Creíste que porque eres consciente de que estamos enamorados voy a ceder solo por eso? Me conoces lo suficiente para saber que no cambiare de parecer así como así. No está en mi naturaleza.

Hace una sonrisa arrogante, que Atsushi responde con una sonrisa igual, acercándose lo suficiente para retarlo.

─Bien, no esperaba menos de ti. Veamos quien cede primero, si tú a cambiar por mi o yo rindiéndome a tus caprichos.

Totty le responde con una mirada altanera dándole un besito suave a su amado rival.

─No planeo ceder a mi objetivo solo porque te amo. La tienes difícil, Atsushi.

Este se acomoda para dejarlo debajo de él.

─Fuertes palabras para quien siempre termina debajo de mí, rogando por más.

Con esto dicho, nos dos inician otra de esas sesiones de amor extraño, donde ninguno de los dos deja de amarse pero tampoco da su brazo a torcer. A partir de este momento Todomatsu debe esforzarse mucho más para no solo ganarle a Ichimatsu, sino tampoco ceder ante su amor por Atsushi.

 **YYY**

Buu! Ojala este capítulo les haya encantado. Por fin esta pareja deja claras las cosas ¡Dios que intenso! Bueno gracias por dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review, dejarme otro (respondo a los que me dejaron ahora) ¡Nos estamos leyendo, shao!

Candy Nyu: uno de los personajes más lindos, luego de Homura jajaja Un saludo.

Gotti Calavera: jajajajajajaa esa visión tuya suena genial yo igual quiero! Tan depresivos que se compaginan bien, aunque ni de lejos tan bien como Kara con Homura, esos son súper amigos. Ichimatsu es cínico y sarcástico, por eso es perfecto jajajaja Claro la mamá de Ichi está emocionada, yo también creo que es el café porque yo igual lo adoro, jaja no por nada hago una historia que habla de café. Un saludote.

SombraLN: Si que sí, esa amistad tiene un gran futuro, ya verás. Choroko es vida jajajaja La mamá de Ichi es súper genial y vaya que es divertido lo que le pasaba a Choromatsu jajajaja Ichimatsu es jijo jajaja ya sabes, un saludote!


	53. Poemas sin amor 7

Hola mis amados lectores estoy emocionada por el montonal de progresos, y seguramente ustedes felices por tanto lemon.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales explicitas. Es para mayores de 18 años.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Poemas sin amor 7.

Choromatsu está solo en el aula donde suele dar clases.

Totalmente cansado luego de tantos trabajos desesperanzadores, los únicos que le refrescan el día son Ichimatsu y Todomatsu. El primero ha mejorado considerablemente, y el segundo por fin es más profundo. Lo que sea que les esté pasando en su vida, se ve que les beneficia. Luego gira los ojos hacia su propia libreta verde. No puede evitar mirarla largo y tendido. Han pasado ya bastantes meses desde que Ichimatsu inicio de forma oficial una relación con el extranjero, sin mencionar que han pasado todavía más desde el día en que se conocieron. Creer que esa misma tarde Choromatsu había tenido una muy seria conversación con el joven de mirada cansada, dispuesto a tirar la toalla con él. La vida cambia con solo un evento importante y definitivamente la vida de todos ha cambiado radicalmente a partir de ese día.

Ahora él mantiene (mas a fuerza que de gana –supuestamente-) una especie de romance con el cocinero de la cafetería. Osomatsu Takahiro. El travieso, despreocupado y seductor hombre amante de la comida tanto de la literatura. Un vulgar sexoso que nunca mide sus palabras. Puede llegar a ser tan confiable y buena persona, que incluso da miedo. Besa bien, es demasiado guapo y sabe alterar al pobre Choromatsu, quien se muere por golpearlo y besarlo al mismo tiempo, aunque esta última parte no la admite, pareciera no ser necesario para que el de rojo la entienda o lo bese, tan pervertido como es siempre termina dándole unos besos tan sucios contra la puerta de su departamento que es inevitable que el de verde se quede sin respiración, aturdido y escuchando su corazón latirle en los oídos.

Tan emocionado ha estado, que escribir sobre su ambivalencia entre querer regañarlo y seguir queriendo que este a su lado ha sido una fuente fuerte de inspiración para sus poemas. Siempre había escrito sobre cómo es bello el amor, lo que es verdad pero también te da los más fuertes golpes que podrías imaginarte. Es doloroso, agotador y la jodidamente mejor experiencia de la vida. Tan ambivalente, cosas que ha aprendido gracias a los dolores de cabeza y estragos en su vida que la persona que ama le ha dado y pese a eso, sigue valiendo la pena el solo tenerlo ahí. Estúpido Osomatsu, no es consciente de que logro su cometido, ser el motivo y fuente de inspiración para los poemas de Choromatsu. Prefiere morir antes que confesárselo. Ahora, saca de su maletín una fotografía del protagonista de sus desvelos y delirios, una que el otro mismo puso a cambio de una que se robó de la casa del de verde. Tan guapo con esa sonrisa traviesa y esa nariz alzada dándole aire de niño haciendo una maldad. Con su cuerpo de escándalo (no tanto como el de Karamatsu pero por mucho más guapo que sea Kara, Choro sigue sintiendo que el tipo de atractivo del extranjero no es mucho su tipo). Esos ojos marrones casi rojos que confirman su teoría de que es demonio disfrazado. Casi puede oírlo decirle "mi príncipe jade" o "Choro-chan" en ese tono berrinchudo o cantarín tan característico de ese bobo. Verlo llegar corriendo emocionado hacia él o sentirlo manoseándolo tan pronto ya está fuera de la escuela, es odioso, pero en sus adentros, es consciente de lo mucho que extrañaría eso.

Voltea a todos lados, sabiéndose totalmente solo le da golpecitos furiosos a la foto por todo lo que le hace pasar. Luego, le da muchos besos a la fotografía mientras se sonroja y se pone como un completo fanboy nivel como cuando va a ver a Nyan-chan. "Es tan guapo" "Como esa vez que casi llegamos a lo máximo en el sillón, dios pienso en eso y se me pone la piel de gallina" "Es un idiota tan lindo" "ay qué bello es" mientras se alborota no es consciente de una presencia detrás de él desde hace rato. Se detiene cuando escucha el flash de una cámara.

Es su extravagante prima Choroko. Totalmente emocionada por lo lindo que se veía fangirleando, le ha tomado varias fotografías. Más rojo que la nariz de Rodolfo el reno, sale para intentar quitarle la cámara pero no funciona. Ella solo se pone a fantasear de lo sexy que seria que lo sometiera en el escritorio. Tan pronto como lo ha dicho el de verde se lo ha imaginado y casi, casi ha babeado. Se altera pero procura mantener la compostura.

─ ¿Puedo suponer entonces, que ya tuvieron relaciones?

Pregunta ella ilusionada, al ver el semblante roto del de verde que lo intenta disimular, es consciente de que no, no lo han hecho pero el profesor se muere por que suceda. La gran Choroko a favor de las parejas yaoi sukulentosas es que esta lista para ayudarlos.

─Sabes recuerdo que dijiste que fuiste tú quien dijo que no querías que él fuera tan sexual. Siempre sexo antes de romance y creo que tal vez, piensa que no estás listo.

El otro alza sus orejas con atención, dando a entender que escucha, así no diga nada.

─Sabes, sé que tu personalidad te impide ir y decirle lo que quieres, porque bueno tú no eres Ichimatsu quien lo dice de forma brusca para disimular. Tú ni lo mencionas, pero tal vez, no necesites decir nada.

Cuando el de verde la mira con intensidad ella sabe que está listo para lo que sea.

─Conociéndote, eres tan pasivo que casi no haces cosas cuando estas en las sesiones de besuqueos del sofá. Te limitas a dejarte hacer, lo que para Osomatsu es perfecto, pero siendo tan…pervertido como es, seguramente si tú haces algo como no se evitar que se aleje o tocarlo de vuelta, le enviaras el claro mensaje de que es lo que quieres. Digo no creo que sea idiota y si algo le sobra es su poder malpensado. Úsalo.

─ ¿Crees que funcione?

─Claro que sí, confía en mí que algo que tengo es sabiduría para esta clase de parejas.

La chica hizo tal expresión que, el profesor tuvo la clara certeza de que era una verdad perturbadora dejar su vida amorosa en manos de esa loca.

 **YYY**

Luego de las citas usuales, Osomatsu y Choromatsu a veces tienen sesiones de besuqueos en el sofá. La de hoy es particularmente subida de tono. Llegaron al punto de ambos no tener camisa. Lo más lejos que han llegado es a esto. Más pese a lo atrevido que puede llegar a ser el de rojo, tiene esa costumbre de, a su manera, respetar a Choro. El profesor está listo para lo que sigue. Nunca hace más que se retorcerse en el sillón y corresponder los besos húmedos de su pareja. Hoy, tomándolo totalmente desprevenido, pasa con algo de torpeza y vergüenza sus manos en el fuerte pecho ajeno. El cocinero responde metiéndole las manos debajo del pantalón, a lo que el de verde responde dejándolo. Lo que sin duda tiene algo sorprendido al otro. Le muerde el cuello, y los hombros. El otro le da acceso, lo que sigue siendo algo diferente. Finalmente, el de rojo se entretiene con uno de sus pezones. El de abajo, le acaricia el cabello a su sensual captor. Choromatsu sabe que está haciendo un buen trabajo en seducirlo, cuando lo atrapa entre sus piernas y este gruñe para comenzar a restregar sus caderas contra las ajenas. El de ojos verdes está jadeando. Se siente tan bien pese a lo estorboso de la ropa y es un movimiento nuevo en su totalidad. Para indicar que está de acuerdo con todo esto, se mueve también para acercar las caderas y el roce sea mejor. Osomatsu jadea brusco por lo bien que se siente, sin embargo se agita y se aleja para verlo a los ojos.

─P-príncipe jade…

Choromatsu no quiere tener que decirlo. Seria vergonzoso admitirlo. Para evitar que siga hablando, lo jala para besarse. El beso es húmedo, brusco, aturdidor, incluso hay algo de sangre porque Osomatsu lo ha mordido y en vez de las quejas usuales ha recibido en respuesta un jadeo lo que le indica que probablemente, Choromatsu quiere esto tanto como Osomatsu lo necesita desde hace tiempo. Solo que el otro es virgen y el de rojo le quería dar su tiempo, pero estos mensajes probablemente sean el indicador de que su relación puede avanzar al siguiente nivel. Choromatsu le sigue acariciando el cuerpo a Osomatsu, es demasiada iniciativa para alguien que se limita a suspirar y gemir mientras tienen las sesiones de besuqueos donde no llega a nada más pues incluso a veces el de verde se pone súper tenso cuando el otro hace algo más avanzando.

De repente, siente como una mano se detiene jugando con el borde de su pantalón, le da una invitación con la mirada que siga. Algo nervioso, el otro mete su mano agarrando el pene del cocinero. Es más que claro que el virgen está listo para algo más esta noche y su amado está más que dispuesto a dárselo. La masculinidad de Osomatsu caliente, palpitante y dura hace que el de verde no pueda evitar manosearlo para sentirlo, como queriendo conocerlo. Nunca antes lo había hecho así que es algo brusco, con amor, el mayor le agarra la mano para indicarle como debe hacerlo, lo que el más joven sigue con paciencia y mirándolo al otro para ver si lo estaba haciendo bien. Las amables miradas llenas de amor de Osomatsu parecen enseñarle con paciencia como debe hacer las cosas para hacer disfrutar a su pareja. Podrá ser profesor pero en estos momentos se siente tan novato. Con cuidado, el de abajo mira expectante a los ojos marrones que tanto ama para pedir permiso y con un suave asentimiento, poco a poco, quita la ropa para bajar los pantalones y la ropa interior dejando casi desnudo a su sensual hombre. Admira la desnudez ajena para ir y con cuidado, relamerse los labios y mirar a Osomatsu en busca de consejos silenciosos mientras se mete su pene a la boca. Este le toma la mano para enseñarle como debe moverse, lo que el otro hace y con esto, no dejando de mirar al otro para saber si van bien las cosas, le sostiene la mirada. Sabe que le quedo algo sucio y pausado para un sexo oral, pero sospecha que no va nada mal porque ya tiene a su novio agarrándole la cabeza mientras simula penetraciones y jadeando con fuerza.

Ha terminado Osomatsu y Choromatsu trago lo mejor que pudo. Quedo sucio, y Osomatsu ya siente que se pone duro de lo dulce y erótico que se ve. Con amor, lo alza para besarlo. Lo coloca de nuevo sobre el sofá, hace que se abra de piernas para meter en medio de estas su rodilla y sobar su erección. Ahora que cree que está totalmente listo, le quita la ropa a su profesor favorito, con amor, le alza las caderas y ante la curiosa mirada jade, le mete la lengua en su entrada. Choromatsu suelta un jadeo brusco entre la sensación tan nueva y el shock. Osomatsu mueve bien su lengua caliente y húmeda en el orificio ajeno, mientras hace que las respiraciones del otro sean aceleradas, en este punto siente el de abajo que el cuarto le da vueltas. Aturdido, se siente extraño ya no sentirse lleno con la lengua ajena, mientras su amante le mete dos dedos a su boca y lo hace lamerlos, con estos ya bien mojados los mete en el apretado orificio ajeno. Se siente tan lleno y tan dolorosamente rico, que Choromatsu arquea la espalda, no se mueve mucho por un rato hasta que por fin, comienza a mover sus caderas en búsqueda de los dedos, al sentir esto, su amante se aleja alegando que está listo. Busca dentro del bolsillo del pantalón un condón y se lo pone. Se posiciona en medio de las piernas ajenas y pasea la punta de su erección en la entrada del otro para sentir que sigue húmedo. Le toma de la mano a Choromatsu y este asiente dándole permiso de seguir, comienza a besarlo mientras con amor lo penetra con cuidado. Le da una última estocada para terminar de entrar. Esta tan estrecho que siente la dulce presión del interior de su amado estrangularlo, pero no se mueve por un rato. Una vez que el otro se acostumbra al dolor de la primera vez y comienza a sentirse mejor, acomoda de tal forma sus piernas que tiene más cerca de su amado y cuando le acaricia la cara y le da un besito, mueve sus caderas en señal de que quiere que continúe. Su amante lo escucha, le agarra de los glúteos para acercarlo más y empieza el vaivén lento, pero las expresiones de placer de Choromatsu le hacen casi imposible contenerse, por lo que comienza a ir más rápido a lo que se escuchan unas quejas entre adoloridas y disfrutando. Ambos están gimiendo entre cortadamente. Mientras el de ojos marrones está moviendo sus caderas produciendo que sus cuerpos choquen con fuerza. Su amado le tiene bien agarrado del cuello, acercándolo más, en cierto punto el mayor siente que no puede más y termina, pero sigue moviéndose un poco hasta que esta vez es su adorado quien termina calentándole el estómago a ambos. Osomatsu sale un momento del interior del otro para quitarse el condón y descansar, lo abraza demasiado al grado que está casi encima del otro.

─Eso sí que estuvo bueno Choro-chan, estoy ansioso por repetirlo ahorita que me sienta listo.

─ Eres un completo pervertido que no puede decir nada lindo ni siquiera en un momento así.

─ ¿Quieres escuchar algo lindo? Bueno no sé qué puedo decirte que no sepas ya, pero está bien. Te amo príncipe jade. Te quise hacer mío desde que te vi pero quería hacerte mío eternamente en todo sentido y en el proceso, me volví complemente tuyo.

Dice para acariciarle la traviesa nariz en la mejilla del otro mientras se sonroja hasta sus orejas. Se gira. El otro infla las mejillas

─Te quejas de mi pero tu estas peor.

─Y-yo nunca me habría acostado contigo de no sentir lo mismo. M-más te vale cuidarme ahora que te pertenezco.

Osomatsu se ríe de lo lindo y sonrojado que esta el profesor quien se queja por lo poco sensible que es, a lo que el otro lo mira con todo el amor que siente por él y lo enreda en sus brazos para volver a besarse. Un beso tan lleno de todo lo que sienten por el otro, esta será la primera de muchas noches enredados por amor.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal si Totty hace una mala jugada? Capítulo 40. Para herirte.

*He estado buscando Kama Sutra para parejas homosexuales porque se me acaban las ideas en cuanto al sexo, di con una página un tanto…explicita (me asuste un poco) pero bueno, ojala tenga más oportunidades de usar este nuevo conocimiento. Me pregunto si además de la descripción, les gustaría que les pusiera el nombre de la posición, digo por si les interesa.

Buu! Ojala este capítulo les haya gustado mucho, ya vamos al corriente. Estense atentos, porque de aquí ya solo faltan unos dos o tres capítulos de "Poemas sin amor" Bueno gracias por dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco inventos ¡Nos estamos leyendo, shao!


	54. Capitulo 40

Hola mis amados lectores tengo gripe joder y me moriré.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 40. Para herirte.

Todomatsu odiaba a Ichimatsu con todo su pequeño ser.

Podía incluso estar muy enamorado de Atsushi y eso no le impediría al pequeño joder la vida del de morado. ¿Por qué permitir que la persona que te quita todo sea feliz y te conformas con las cosas como están? No se iba a conformar con una relación y ya. ¿Por qué no aparte del amor podía tener también prestigio? Es una persona codiciosa y siente que no hay necesidad de dejar ir una cosa por la otra. Las personas que consiguen todos sus objetivos son más felices a la larga. Piensa claramente en lo que quiere. Atsushi insiste en que debe dejar ir sus aspiraciones egoístas para poder vivir una vida plena llena de amor y un buen futuro que poca gente puede disfrutar. Estúpido Atsushi. Claro, como él si tiene todo lo que quiere (incluyéndolo ahora a él mismo) por eso se le hace fácil decirle que se resigne con las demás cosas que quiere pues no. No lleva todo este tiempo trabajando a Ichimatsu para que ahora, que esta tan cerca de lograr algo simplemente se rinda así porque sí. No echara todo este progreso a la basura por su casi-novio tonto.

Totty se ha dado cuenta que Ichimatsu es muy débil. Manipulable y depresivo. Sin embargo, Ichimatsu tiene como fuente de poder el amor que siente por Karamatsu, su familia, amigos, y su escritura. El francés le ha hecho que ahora sea más consiente de las cosas buenas que siempre ha tenido en la vida. El gatito ahora es más agradecido con las cosas y personas en su vida. Esto tiene bastante complicado a Ichi, quien se ha vuelto imposible de doblegar. Demasiado positivo. Totty sabe de qué debe de joder a Karamatsu para poder llegar a herir a Ichimatsu. Quien para mala suerte del de rosa, es bastante difícil de lastimar. Totty y Kara se declararon la guerra, donde uno se propone joder a Ichimatsu y el otro a protegerlo. Karamatsu aparte de ilegalmente sensual, es fuerte. Tuvo un pasado lo suficientemente horrible como para que tenga resistencia ante las cosas malas que pasan en la vida. No puedes elegir el sufrimiento pero eliges quien te lastima. Eso sin duda, es una de las ventajas que Karamatsu tiene a su favor. La única forma de herirlo, es través de Ichimatsu y entonces esto se vuelve un círculo vicioso. Es por eso que no ha podido hacer progresos en eso de herirlos lo suficiente para lograr algo. Más ahora que Atsushi está en sus redes, a cambio de una sesión de sexo en su oficina, el negociador accedió a darle el número de una amiga que va joder la vida del francés. Ichimatsu le contó que su novio es bisexual y queda claro que el de morado es celoso e inseguro. Karamatsu es de naturaleza galante y más si está intentando conseguir algo. Usaría eso a su favor para iniciar con una batalla campal. En la que el único ganador, no sería otro más que él.

Esta listo para acabar con sus rivales.

 **YYY**

Karamatsu está en la cafetería enseñándole a Homura porque debe ser importante que las tazas sean todas diferentes. Habla de cómo el diseño es básico en eso de sentir la esencia. Según él desde el momento en que notas que tipo de taza va con la persona entonces te imaginas que tipo de café debería ir a juego con una taza como la que tiene en frente. Kara no compra las tazas en juegos de muchas iguales, le gusta ir a comprarlas de montones pero de una de cada diseño. Por eso cada uno de sus amigos tiene su propio café y su taza muy particular. La chica está muy atenta a las enseñanzas de su siempre interesante sensei mientras Ichimatsu bebe su adorado café en una esquina, leyendo mientras espera a que la "lección del día" termine y su novio se siente de nuevo con él. De pronto de la nada se abre la puerta de la entrada. Kara y su amiga están listos para atender pero se quedan de piedra ante la hermosa mujer que ha entrado.

Una mujer que por donde se le mire, tiene cara de problema andante. Osomatsu solo la mira lascivamente mientras la descarada chica le guiña un ojo. Se pasea mirándolo todo con una atenta mirada y luego saca un pisa papeles en el que apunta muchas cosas. Karamatsu, como dueño del local se le acerca preguntando si se le ofrece algo. Ella se le acerca demasiado mientras se inclina hacia delante dejando al descubierto su pechos. Para que el francés tenga una buena vista de estos.

─Mi nombre es Iyayo. Vengo aquí por un reporte anónimo. Algo así como una queja de salubridad.

Karamatsu se pone tenso ante las cosas. Joder que él tiene todo en regla. Nada de la cafetería está mal.

─ Sabe madame, si es tanta su preocupación no tengo opción que dejarla hacer esto pero no creo que haya motivo. Tal vez un malentendido. ¿Cuál fue la queja?

Ella le comienza a agarrar con un dedo el cuello de la camisa. Mientras cierto gatito comienza a erizársele la piel.

─ Buen intento guapo, pero esa información es anónima. Solo diré que si la queja es real, entonces has estado portándote mal. Que chico más malo.

Dice acercándole mucho su cara a la del extranjero. Entonces por un momento, el de morado se altera al pensar que quizás, tenga que ver con lo que estuvieron haciendo en el baño del lugar ¿Quién demonios se enteró de eso? Peor aún, su instinto animal le está alterando los nervios. Va a matar a esa mujer si sigue manoseando a su estúpido. Y también va a golpearlo a él, por ser idiota y dejarse manosear por esa mujer ¿Cuándo demonios va a detenerla?

Karamatsu, con amabilidad, le toma las manos a la chica y le da un galante beso en estas para bajarlas, y alejarlas de encima de él. Con esto, el joven escritor se enfurece porque su novio es un idiota por no quitarla de otra forma menos coqueta. El muy promiscuo.

─Madame, creo que usted es lo suficientemente inteligente para poder dialogar conmigo, sugiero que entre gente refinada podemos llegar a entendernos mejor. Así que permítame preguntarle ¿Hay alguna otra forma para arreglar este terrible, horrible malentendido que aqueja mi corazón?

─Bueno sé si lo pones de esa manera… ¿Quién podría negarle algo a esa cara? Yo podría hacerme de la vista gorda, y esas cosas. Aunque sea muy complicado, lo hare con gusto para ayudarte.

Dice y Karamatsu se sonríe.

─Oh madame, se lo agradezco de todo…

─No tan rápido guapo, no hemos hablado de que quiero a cambio.

Tras decir esto, le pone la mano en la boca a Kara y los demás se preocupan.

─Claro madame, dígame ¿Qué es aquello que puedo hacer por usted?

─ Si yo fuera como cualquier chica, te pediría dinero…

─ ¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

─Alto ahí guapo, déjame terminar. Yo dije que si yo fuera como cualquier chica es eso lo que te pediría pero como soy la mejor que puede haber, te pediré algo mucho más sencillo.

─ No esperaba de una mujer de alta clase como usted ¿De qué se trata?

─ Una cita contigo.

Los ojos de todos los presentes se hicieron grandes. Ichimatsu casi se atraganta con su café. Está en la esquina de siempre, totalmente en shock y enfadado. Osomatsu se ve bastante divertido mientras Homura corre a sentarse al lado de Ichimatsu a modo de apoyo, desde que esos dos se hicieron amigos, se notan mas esta clase de detalles entre ellos. Le agarra la mano para intentar calmarlo. El ojiazul sonríe con coquetería.

─Oh madame que bella petición, lo que un pobre infeliz como yo daría porque tan fina dama como usted me diera tal favor. Mas sin importar lo irrealmente hermoso que es todo esto, mucho me temo que debo reclinar su oferta. Vera usted, uno no manda en el corazón y el mío ya ha sido entregado a la persona con la cual quiero pasar toda mi vida. No puedo mandar en los designios del amor y este me temo, ya tiene dueño. Pero cualquier otra forma que se le ocurra para llegar a un mutuo acuerdo, dela por hecho.

Dice inclinándose enfrente de ella para darle un beso en la mano. Ichimatsu se enoja por este detalle pero se tranquiliza cuando nota que su pareja le dio prioridad. En momentos así, es genial estar enamorado de ese bobo tan confiable. Pero las cosas hoy no van a ser simples, con autoridad, la mujer se pone la mano en la cintura no sin antes, haber jugado con su cabello perfecto.

─Mira guapo, creo que no estas entendiendo. Aquí tú no estás en posición de negociar. O sales conmigo o puedo llegar incluso a clausurarte la cafetería. Tú eliges.

Tras estas palabras dichas el ambiente se volvió imposible de aguantarse. Ichimatsu quería ir a golpear a la tipa esa, pero Homura seguía a su lado deteniéndolo. Osomatsu ya no encontraba divertida la situación. Karamatsu se giró un momento a ver la fotografía de él, Karako y su abuelito en el primer invierno que llegó. Vio cada una de las paredes de su cafetería que amaba tanto. Dios, es una de las pocas cosas que le quedan en la vida. Ama a Ichimatsu pero, la cafetería es tan importante no solo para él. ¿Qué sería de Homura y Osomatsu si pierden la cafetería? Detiene su mirada en Ichimatsu, quien esta alterado ante la mirada que le lanza su novio. Con el tiempo, Ichimatsu entiende de qué va esa mirada. Le está pidiendo permiso. Le está rogando que por favor lo deje ir. No es que quiera, pero está atrapado en esta situación. Esta contra la espada y la pared. No puede simplemente negarse y mandar todo al carajo. Ama a Ichimatsu, de eso no hay duda. Pero simplemente no puede negarse, esta mujer sabe que le dolería si algo le pasa a la cafetería. Ichimatsu lo ama demasiado como para permitir que pierda este local solo porque se negó a una petición tan absurda. La cafetería es la vida de Karamatsu, y la adora, un legado que quiere cuidar. Con dolor mutuo, ambos asienten, pues han llegado a un acuerdo.

Ichimatsu se gira pues no puede tolerar ver esto.

─Está bien madame, usted gana. Iré a una cita con usted. Espero le quede claro, que no puede esperar mucho de mí, dado que soy un hombre comprometido. Y que esta será la única vez.

Ella se le pega al brazo y sonríe con suficiencia.

─ Está bien guapo, tengo mis métodos para que quieras llegar a algo más, de eso me encargo yo. Bueno esta será la única vez, lo prometo. Vámonos ya.

Dice jalándolo al exterior de la cafetería mientras el francés mira con dolor a su novio y este le mira celoso sin poder evitarlo. Una vez que desaparecen de la vista, Ichimatsu estrella con fuerza su cabeza en la mesa delante de él.

Homura y Osomatsu están mirándolo atentos y preocupados. El de rojo, va a acercarse a su amigo para dejarle una cerveza y quitarle la taza de café.

─Creo que para esta clase de cosas, se necesita una bebida más fuerte. No te preocupes, la casa paga.

Karamatsu odiaba cobrarle a Ichimatsu, pero este se peleaba con él porque no le aceptaba el dinero. Por norma general, Ichi se salía con la suya, pero hoy de verdad estaba dispuesto a aceptar la oferta del cocinero.

─Esa mujer me recuerda a algunas…amm...madrotas...siempre igual de manipuladoras.

Murmura Homura bastante conmocionada por lo que acaba de pasar.

─ Siempre hay personas así en el mundo, mas siendo alguien como Karamatsu que eres tan guapo y con tantas dolorosas virtudes. Sin mencionar cuando tenía dinero antes, eso lo hacía todavía más atractivo. Nunca ha tenido problema en que alguien le coquetee. Aunque siempre se ha sentido raro con eso. Nunca le hizo feliz sentirse como un pedazo de carne. Mas ahora, que tiene pareja. Pobre Kusomatsu, va a llegar totalmente abatido.

Dice Osomatsu mirando a Ichimatsu que esta todo roto en la mesa.

─ Eso me da una idea ¿Ichimatsu-kun que te parece si tú y yo esperamos en casa a Karamatsu-kun? Así podrán platicar entre ustedes un rato y consolarse por el pésimo día de ambos.

Da una idea Homura totalmente ilusionada. Ichimatsu quiere irse a casa a encerrarse, pero es sabedor de que no podrá dormir de todos modos, por lo muy preocupado que estará pensando en Karamatsu. Esperarlo en su casa suena a una opción más factible a estar dando vueltas como alma en pena por toda su habitación.

─ Como sea…

Murmura para acabarse su cerveza de un trago, a lo que el de rojo le deja otra. Mientras Homura espera a que si amigo se sienta un poco mejor para llevarlo a casa.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara cuando Karamatsu regrese a casa? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 41. Nueva rutina

Hagamos un juego: en los próximos capítulos, usare una frase que he sacado de algún libro, si un lector mío la encuentra dígame en los reviews cual frase es y de que libro la saque. Si eres el primero en atinarle, te dedico el próximo capítulo.

Buu! Ojala este capítulo les deje muchas ganas de leer el siguiente, ya pronto estaremos en la recta final de este fic. Bueno gracias por dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review, dejarme otro (respondo a los que me dejaron ahora) ¡Nos estamos leyendo, shao!

Gotti Calavera: jajajaja sospechaba que tendrías un lado malévolo escondido, jajaja jamás vería a Totty como seme y tampoco a Choro pero es a gusto de cada quien. Jajaja Choroko conoce a Choromatsu y recuerda que él hablo en voz alta así que escucho todo jajaja Como vez sí que lo hizo. Esto desatara muchas tormentas internas en Ichimatsu, ya verás. Un saludo.

LaV3nus6: créeme que yo igual quería darles desarrollo y si final será fkajdajksjak jaja Vaya que si, Totty aún no ha hecho su mejor jugada y el dolor de Ichimatsu y Kara será real pero para la jugada final falta un poco. Un saludo.

SombraLN: yo sé que aman el lemon jajaja El juego de amor y poder en el Atsutodo es hermoso y el Osochoro también es bien lindo. Y tendrás que esperar ocho días más para saber que pasara jaajaja es bueno porque así el capítulo se vuelve más vital. Un saludo.


	55. Capitulo 41

Hola mis amados lectores mi corazón late fuertemente en este punto dios, estoy tan ansiosa jajaja.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 41. Nueva rutina

Ichimatsu estaba dando vueltas en la casa.

No pudo evitarlo y se puso a vagar. Homura está en su habitación hablando con su novio. Tratando de convencerlo que no haga falta que venga cuidar a su mejor amigo. Alegando que cualquier cosa, ella promete llamarle. Aunque el beisbolista suena un poco preocupado y no parece agradarle la idea. Ichimatsu les da algo de privacidad y se aleja.

La única vez que había venido, estaba tan concentrado en otras cosas, que nunca se había fijado que la decoración de la sala, y comedor no era dolorosa. Era bastante normalita y genérica. Muy impersonal tomando en cuenta quien era el dueño. Aunque si habrías su habitación ahí estaba todas las cosas dolorosas de Karamatsu. Tenía colgada en la pared su guitarra en su estuche, un único sillón reclinable de tela de cuero parecida a la chamarra favorita del de ojos azules, todo era azul, tenía discos de música por montones, incluso tenia afiches de cafés. Luego, se dio cuenta. Tenía una cómoda de madera bastante bonita, seguramente donde tendría gran parte de su ropa y ahí sobre esta tenia montonales de fotografías. Una de una mujer hermosa de cabello negro largo y ondulado, facciones delgadas, la nariz redondita igual a la de su pareja y esos ojos azules. Esta vestida elegantemente. Incluso en fotografía, la mujer luce poderosa, fría, impersonal y cruel. Debe ser la madre de Karamatsu, pues a su lado, sale un hombre atractivo con aire de hombre de negocios con un traje elegante y costoso, el cabello castaño obscuro peinado hacia atrás, las facciones redondas iguales a las de Kara, nariz puntiaguda y ojos negros profundos. Luce de carácter fuerte y autoritario. Se puede notar que son estrictos los padres de Karamatsu, se entiende porque él sufrió tanto durante su infancia. Aunque Karamatsu tiene muchas fotografías de su abuelito. Ichimatsu ha visto la única que tiene en la cafetería. Pero aquí tiene varias. De su abuelito ha de tener como cinco o seis, mientras que de sus padres tiene una. Sus favoritas son las de Osomatsu y él el día de se conocieron. Se puede apreciar que fue Karako quien tomo las fotografías. Se nota que se querían mucho. También tiene una del día que aprendieron a hacer el saludo especial que Kusomatsu se niega a hacer frente a ellos. Osomatsu, Karako y él jugando en la nieve, esta foto se tomó enfrente de la cafetería por lo que supone fue el abuelito de Karamatsu quien la tomo. También hay una del día que Osomatsu y Karamatsu abrieron âme passionnée, salen ambos frente a las puertas de la cafetería con sus cambios ya listos y un enorme cartel que dice "Gran reinauguración". Ahora tiene muchas más recientes de todos los momentos que el francés ha considerado importantes ahora que han formado un grupo de amigos en su local. Tiene la foto del cumpleaños de Ichimatsu (que significo mucho porque su fue su primera noche juntos). Aunque una foto todavía más grande y en un marco más bonito, definitivamente es la del cumpleaños de Karamatsu. Salen todos y significo tanto, sin mencionar que alguien le regalo una foto de Ichi y él en esa fiesta. Con Ichimatsu tiene cinco. Una frente a la cabaña donde pasaron sus vacaciones, la de su fiesta de cumpleaños y tres de su primera cita. La primera sale un Ichi sonrojado y sorprendido por la cámara, y su novio sonriendo ilegalmente. Una donde le dio un beso en la mejilla aprovechando la conmoción inicial. Y la última donde salía regañándolo por hacer lo anterior, mientras el extranjero se reía. De esas tres la favorita de Ichimatsu había sido la primera, la cual carga con cuidado.

La mira y acaricia con las yemas de los dedos la foto, recordando sus momentos tan felices a su lado, esos momentos que le dan tanta alegría. Pensar que pueden llegar a ser tan felices juntos cuando no hay porquerías de por medio. Ichimatsu es demasiado amargado y preocupón como para dejarse llevar como se debe, mas luego de escenas como la de hace unas horas, que le recuerdan, que su novio es demasiado para él.

Su amado es una buena persona, si se siente mal de que se lo haya llevado una arpía venenosa, pero fue chantajeado para hacerlo. La parte racional de Ichimatsu le dice que no debe preocuparse por esas cosas, pero está lo suficientemente enamorado como para que incluso idioteces de ese tamaño le duelan. Se escucha que tocan la puerta de la habitación, es Homura a quien tras un "pasa" entra para verlo abatido y frustrado. Al notar a su amigo así, le acaricia con cautela el brazo y lo invita a ver una película. Ichimatsu accede sin pensarlo mucho. Es mejor que estar ahí encerrado auto martirizándose.

Deja la foto en su lugar para salir de la habitación con su amiga para ver una película, pues aviso en su casa que se quedaría con ella, de todos modos. Lo menos que puede hacer es convivir con la chica. Supuestamente él, no tiene nada que ver con que la quiera.

 **YYY**

Ya son las malditas doce de la noche.

Ichimatsu está que se muere pues su novio lleva fuera cinco jodidas horas.

¿Qué tanto puede estar haciendo a estas horas de la noche en una cita con esa tipa? Si fuera una cita de ellos, a estas horas ya estarían en casa de Kusomatsu, fundiéndose uno al otro.

El escritor comienza a temblar. Homura tiene rato intentando calmarlo, pero no funciona, la chica desesperada y preocupada, está hablando por teléfono con Jyushimatsu. Diciéndole que si en una hora no llega Karamatsu tendrá que venir a ayudarle a cuidar del gatito pues parece que le va a dar un ataque o que intentara asesinar a alguien. A lo que el beisbolista insiste en que podría ir de una vez, ella dice que hay que darle tiempo a Karamatsu. El maldito francés odia los celulares y no tiene uno. Lo que lo vuelve imposible de localizar. Homura no está celosa y por eso ella puede pensar con claridad a diferencia de Ichimatsu, está preocupada. No se lo dice a Ichimatsu, pero ella habla con su novio de que la desaparición de Kara es extraña y todo lo que paso hoy fue bastante peculiar. Ella presiente que algo malo está pasando y que podría ser una trampa para alguien lastimar al extranjero. Jyushimatsu dice que si en una hora no llega, hablaran con Osomatsu y se irán a buscar a su amigo de azul.

De pronto, suena la puerta de entrada abrirse y es Karamatsu con un traste de comida en las manos. Se sorprende al llegar y ver a su amado Ichimatsu que está mirándolo fijamente, hasta que es Homura quien se adelanta a abrazarlo diciendo lo aliviada que esta de que esta en casa sano y salvo. La chica se pone a decir por teléfono que todo está mejor porque ya llego el francés y se retira a su habitación a seguir hablando.

Dejándolos solos. Ichimatsu está todo huraño mirando feo a su novio.

─Es bueno ver que te divertiste tanto como para apenas llegar, Kusomatsu.

Su pareja lo ignora olímpicamente mientras se quita la chaqueta, la pone en el perchero, pone el traste de comida sobre la mesa, se acerca a Ichi, le sonríe maliciosamente para cargarlo y antes de cualquier reclamo, besar a su escritor favorito. Uno de esos besos largos que Karamatsu sabe dar tan bien que aunque se intente resistir, termina cediendo. Cuando terminan de besarse, Karamatsu lo abraza y aprieta como si su vida dependiera de ello.

─ _Merci d'être ici pour me soutenir, tu me fait défaut encore aujourd'hui *_

─N-no estoy aquí por ti. H-Homura me invito.

Kara le sonríe enormemente.

─ _Désolé pour vous inquiétez pas. *_ No tienes por qué estar celoso.

El otro se pone como el gatito tsundere que es.

─ ¡Yo no estoy celoso!

Kara le da un besito en la frente.

─ _C'est bien._ * _Chaton noir_ , pase a casa de Irene-san y ella me hizo de cenar mi estofado de res. ¿Quieres un poco?

Ichimatsu miro el traste que tenía en las manos y efectivamente, tenía estofado de res de Irene-san. Ya entendía, con que ahí había estado Karamatsu. Él era de esos que necesitaban apapachos luego de un mal día y se fue a casa de la que veía como su mamá para que esta lo mimara y consolara. Quien termino, como siempre, haciéndole su comida favorita.

─Así que ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en casa de Irene-san?

─Como tres horas y media.

Estuvo fuera cinco horas, lo que le decía que solo estuvo con la chica hora y media. Que considerando el tiempo de viaje al menos de la cafetería a casa de la mamá de Oso, era como media hora, lo que les deja solo como una hora juntos.

─ _Chaton noir_ , _si vous voulez vous asseoir pour manger avec moi_ *y a charlar de que paso en la cita.

─ ¡¿Cómo porque…?!

─ _Chaton noir_ tuvimos un día largo y difícil. _Asseyez-vous et parler avec moi, s'il vous plaît *_

Tras esto, Ichimatsu se sienta y su novio le sirve estofado. Se ponen a comer uno al lado de otro. Karamatsu comienza a hablar sin mirar a Ichimatsu, quien tampoco lo mira.

─ _Je connais des femmes qui ont toujours été._ _Je suis habitué aux femmes exigeantes. Pour eux, ne devrait jamais être un argent de problèmes. beaux endroits, de beaux vêtements, bijoux. Je suis habitué à eux, mais je ne les finis vivre. Je me souviens que ma mère aussi, et la vérité est que je ne me sens mal._ *Estaba bastante cansando de su conversación centrada en ella y en lo guapo que soy. Soy un caballero y fui educado, pero esa clase de señorita nunca me ha terminado de agradar. –Le toma la mano a Ichi- extrañe tanto la sencillez que tienes para estar sentados en sitios tan normales y no eres exigente en ese sentido. Fue doloroso para mí el asunto. La convencí de darme el papel firmado que dice que estamos aprobados. Con eso, finalmente me la quite de encima y me fui a casa de Irene-san porque no me sentía de ánimos de regresar a casa. De haber sabido que estarías aquí para alegrarme la noche, habría regresado de inmediato. Me hiciste falta hoy. De hecho, comienzas a hacerme falta a diario. Sé que nos vemos prácticamente a diario pero llegar y tenerte en casa me da tranquilidad.

Ichimatsu lo miro algo cansado y triste. Le dio besos en las manos e Ichimatsu se sonrojo por lo necesitado que se veía por qué lo consintiera y amara. Se notaba que su novio se sentía algo abandonado. Comenzaba a sentir esa necesidad de llegar y tener quien lo espere en casa. Ichimatsu no podía irse de casa, y no quería vivir de planta. Le sonaba a demasiada formalidad en la relación. Mas hablar con su madre y pasar unas noches en casa de Kara no serían un problema. También en el fondo, le darían un sentido de realismo a su relación. Sentir que no es algo platónico y un sueño raro. Que puede despertar y verlo a su lado. Para que sea menos difícil para él. Porque en este punto, la relación se ha vuelto complicada. No lo es en el sentido de que sea difícil la personalidad de su novio o porque este lo maltrate, sino porque es complicado enamorarse de alguien tan perfecto y seguir sintiendo que te lo quitan en cualquier oportunidad. Que un día se largara a buscar algo mejor y lo dejara esperándolo eternamente, porque Ichimatsu es consciente de que lo amara de por vida y así el otro se canse de él, el más joven siempre estará anhelándolo.

─ Está bien, Kusomatsu. Yo hablare con mi mamá para que me pueda quedar unos cuantos días a la semana en tu casa, a dormir y todo el asunto. Aunque tendrás que hacer espacio para algunas cosas mías.

Afirma tajante y el otro se sorprende visiblemente para alegrarse para alzarlo y brincar diciendo lo emocionado que esta y mucho que lo ama. Con torpeza, aprovechando que ya lo tiene en brazos, se la lleva a la habitación para hacerlo gran parte de la noche y poder presumir que se despertaran abrazados, como su primera noche juntos.

Así es como inician una nueva rutina de pareja, motivada por el gran amor que se tienen mutuamente y lamentablemente, por el miedo de perderse. Una decisión correcta hecha por los motivos incorrectos.

 **YYY**

Osomatsu y Kara tendrán un buen momento. Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo 42. Hermanito

Merci d'être ici pour me soutenir, tu me fait défaut encore aujourd'hui *- Gracias por estar aquí para apoyarme, me hiciste tanta falta hoy *

Désolé pour vous inquiétez pas. *- Perdón por preocuparte. *

C'est bien. *- Está bien. *

Chaton noir, si vous voulez vous asseoir pour manger avec moi *- Chaton noir, si quieres siéntate a comer conmigo*

Asseyez-vous et parler avec moi, s'il vous plaît *-Siéntate a conversar conmigo, por favor*

Je connais des femmes qui ont toujours été. Je suis habitué aux femmes exigeantes. Pour eux, ne devrait jamais être un argent de problèmes. beaux endroits, de beaux vêtements, bijoux. Je suis habitué à eux, mais je ne les finis vivre. Je me souviens que ma mère aussi, et la vérité est que je ne me sens mal. *- Conozco mujeres que siempre han sido así. Estoy acostumbrado a las mujeres exigentes. Para ellas nunca debe ser un problema el dinero. Lugares finos, bellas ropas, joyas. Estoy acostumbrado a ellas pero nunca he terminado de llevarme bien con ellas. Me recuerdan demasiado a mi mamá y lo cierto es que me hacen sentir mal. *

Buu! En este no puse el juego porque a nadie le llamo la atención jaja Ojala haya estado interesante. Bueno gracias por dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review, dejarme otro (respondo a los que me dejaron ahora) ¡Nos estamos leyendo, shao!

Candy Nyu: si lo es, pobrecito pero las cosas mejoraran.

SombraLN: Yo entiendo a qué te refieres, pero Iyayo si tiene poder aunque va de parte de Totty lo que da a entender que acepta sobornos. Lo se Totty es peligroso. Lo jugaremos la otra semana entonces! Un saludo.

Dannadagnel: La pareja tiene mucho por crecer aún y más aún como personas, pero veremos si la madurez les llega antes que pase algo malo. Un saludote.

Gotti Calavera: Odio a la flor de Kara por eso no la use, Kara ha puesto todo de sí pero aún les falta a los dos para ser perfectos juntos. Sip Totty es bien cabròn, veremos cómo le salen las cosas más adelante. Un saludo.


	56. Capitulo 42

Hola mis amados lectores mis más sinceras disculpas por no haber estado, mi computadora tuvo problemas y me toco arreglarla.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 42. Hermanito

Karamatsu se considera a sí mismo una persona poco afortunada.

No tuvo padres amorosos, se quedó sin dinero, sin familia, es torpe y la gente suele ignorarlo por la mayor parte de las cosas dolorosas que dice, pero en momentos como este se siente el más afortunado del mundo. Desde que Ichimatsu se queda a vivir aquí algunos días a la semana, le da a la vida del francés infinitas alegrías como esta de este momento tan íntimo sin sexo. Están bañándose juntos.

Se tallaron mutuamente, (Kara le tallo con un muy rico champú el cabello a su amado) y ahora estaban ambos en el agua, jugueteando entre ellos. Ichimatsu se subió a la parte alta del baño para estar más alto que su amado, se sentó ahí como para que su cuerpo este fuera del agua pero no sus pies, y de esta forma, atrapo entre sus piernas la cabeza de su amado, sobre los fuertes hombros de este puso sus piernas y lleva un lago rato acariciándole el cabello al de ojos azules. De tanto en tanto se miran para besarse. Ichimatsu es tan hermoso, no es un hombre musculoso como Karamatsu pero es de esos delgaditos que se ven bastante bien. Altera el pulso de su amado de forma poco controlada.

Cuando salen del baño, se dan un último beso antes de acabar de vestirse y salir pues Homura tiene listo el desayuno. Es una vida bastante apacible esta que llevan, luego de eso ayudan a limpiar antes de que Karamatsu lleve a Ichimatsu a la universidad en su moto y en un punto donde pocos pueden verlos, le da un beso bastante largo. Oficialmente se va a su propia cafetería a trabajar.

Tiene días llegando con un aura de felicidad que no puede con ella. Es tan obvia que Osomatsu se siente "asqueado" por lo raro que puede llegar a verse su mejor amigo y jefe. Esta feliz por él, esta incluso sorprendido de que ahora cada que lo vea hagan su saludo especial, tenía tanto sin hacer ese estúpido saludo.

Cuando lo ve entrar por la puerta Karamatsu da un "buenos días" en francés para acercarse estirando la mano extendida, dándole a entender que está esperando que haga su parte del saludo idiota. Ilusionado, Osomatsu estira su mano para embonarla con la mano de su amigo entrelazando sus dedos a la inversa (no palma con palma) y temblar como si se electrocutaran por el contacto haciendo ruidos extraños, torciendo los ojos y sacando la lengua. *

El de rojo adora hacer eso, de verdad le devuelve una parte de su vida a ser como cuando eran pequeños, aún recuerda a ese niño pequeñito confundido por sus propios deseos y su sexualidad ya desde tan corta edad. Siendo molestado por otros niños porque un día, no pudo resistirlo y beso a otro niño. Por eso comenzaron a molestarlo, lo peor del caso es que el chico al que beso no se negó ni quito para nada, incluso volvió a verlo ya siendo adultos y tuvieron unas sesiones de sexo impresionantes. Aun así, todo el proceso fue un infierno y tener a Karamatsu como amigo fue como si su propio ángel llegara a cuidarlo. No pudo evitarlo y de pequeño, tuvo un infantil y no progresivo enamoramiento en su amigo francés, quien era adicto a la poesía y leer. Fue Karamatsu quien con su propia pasión, influencio a Osomatsu para que se volviera el apasionado a la literatura que es hoy en día. Una cosa más que debe de agradecerle, pues es gracias a esta hermosa pasión que conoció a su bien amado Choromatsu. Ahora todos los de la cafetería saben la historia porque Osomatsu tuvo el valor de contársela el otro día a Choromatsu delante de todos para que finalmente conocieran esa parte de él que está prohibida a menos que seas muy cercano al de ojos marrones. Que estaba en una parte de sí mismo que no podía ser menos que genial ahora que sentía que las cosas entre él con Choro iban progresando a pasos agigantados, que finalmente Ichimatsu y Karamatsu están casi viviendo entre ellos y Homura está en un punto bastante bueno de su terapia, la chica ha estado esforzándose por ella misma y por Jyushimatsu. Siente que toda la felicidad que experimenta ahora es gracias a su idiota mejor amigo, así que, ha decidido que esta noche será un día entre ellos como no han tenido en un tiempo, con amor llama a su querido para avisarle y decirle que quiere pasar una tarde con su amigo, y este acepta. Le dice que le avise también a Ichimatsu para que no haya problema. Una vez que esto está listo, convierte a Homura en su cómplice para que ella comience a ayudarlo a dejar todo listo para una sorpresa.

 **YYY**

Era hora de que Ichimatsu llegara pero le mando un mensaje a Homura diciendo que sabía de todo y que él y Choromatsu se quedarían a hacer unas actividades juntos y tenían toda la noche para quedarse a lo que sea que Oso este tramando para pasar el día junto a Kara. Que cualquier cosa no duden en mandarle un mensaje. Karamatsu se deprimió al saber que ni Choromatsu ni Ichimatsu llegarían a la cafetería hoy. Este día Ichimatsu se quedaba en casa de su mamá así que de plano ya no lo vería. Estaba algo decepcionado pero se lo tomo bastante a bien como solo él puede hacerlo. Homura le dijo que hoy Jyushi no llegaría a la cafetería por ella, pues tenía práctica de beisbol. Lo que significaba que Karamatsu tendría que acompañarla a su terapia a la hora de cerrar para regresar al local una vez que el de ojos dorados llegara por ella. Tiempo que Osomatsu aprovecharía.

Karamatsu ha regresado de ir a dejar a Homura en su cita de hoy está algo abatido, lo cierto es que le drena la energía eso de no ver a su novio. Cuando llega ve todo cerrado lo que lo sorprende, pero sabe que alguien todavía esta porque el lugar aún tiene luz, se alcanza a ver. Intrigado entra.

─ ¿Hay alguien aquí?

─Ya era hora de que llegaras, Karamatsu.

Dice una voz y puede ver que Osomatsu junto unas mesas para crear una bastante grande. En la cual están unas bolitas de carne que a Kara le encantan, bolitas de queso, nachos con queso y demás bolsas con botanas y dulces. Dejo afuera unas cervezas y una baraja. Oso le sonríe.

─Creo que ya era hora de disfrutar un momento entre nosotros, digo desde que somos parte de unas relaciones muy funcionales, siento que ya no convivimos como antes.

─Supongo que tienes razón. El amor es una de las cosas que más llena a las personas, pero no por eso deben dejar de lado cosas tan hermosas como la amistad.

Dice haciendo una pose y su amigo no duda en lanzarle una bolita de queso.

─Pensar que quiero tiempo contigo me hace darme cuenta de que soy un jodido masoquista.

Dice mientras ambos comienzan a comer.

─Sonaste bastante a _mon Chaton noir_.

─Entiendo el sufrir del pobre. Mira que enamorarse de un idiota como tú, lo compadezco.

─Recuerdo una época donde tú estabas enamorado de mí.

─Tenía siete años. Era joven e iluso.

─Y ahora solo sigues siendo iluso.

El mayor le lanzo una fritura.

─Eres un cabrón.

─Lo aprendí del mejor.

Dice haciendo un falso brindis y el de rojo se ríe mientras lo despeina.

─ ¡Claro que sí! No es por nada, pero tuviste al mejor hermano mayor del mundo. Te tengo envidia.

─Yo de solo pensarlo siento lastima de mí mismo.

─Sé que no suelo decirlo a menudo, pero creo que eres un gran hermanito.

Eso tomo desprevenido al de azul que se quedó congelado un momento. Se sonrojo ligeramente cuando aparto la mirada.

─Y yo creo que no pudo tocarme mejor suerte al tenerte a ti de hermano. Estúpido hermano mayor.

Ambos se sonrieron con complicidad.

─Estoy contento porque el gatito finalmente este casi viviendo contigo. La relación va bastante en serio. Lo que me hace sentir mejor en el aspecto de que si ustedes dos se quedan juntos pues bueno, te quedarías aquí.

─Osomatsu, no me iré a ningún lado porque no solo porque no tengo a donde más irme sino porque no quiero. Este es el lugar al cual pertenezco.

─ ¿Qué tal si te da lo loco y decides regresar con tus padres para heredar el imperio familiar?

Karamatsu se ríe.

─Hablas como si no me conocieras. Primero yo nunca haría algo como eso y segundo mis padres le heredaron el imperio a mi primo, que es algo así como el hijo que nunca fui.

─Tienes razón eso no tiene lógica. Entonces algo más obvio ¿Qué tal si por fin dejas de tener miedo y te animas a salir al mundo para ir detrás de tu sueño de ser músico?

Eso deja de piedra a su amigo. Quien baja la mirada al piso, bastante descompuesto.

─Yo no tengo miedo, solo que estoy bastante satisfecho con lo que tengo. Mientras los tenga a ustedes no necesito nada de eso. Estoy bien aquí.

Osomatsu puede ver la mentira de su amigo a kilómetros de distancia, pero solo alza sus hombros en señal de que le da igual el tema.

─Está bien. Siempre y cuando no te arrepientas de nada después. Bueno, es hora de que te patee el trasero en baraja. Vamos Dolorosomatsu apresúrate.

Dice cambiando de tema, y acabando con ese ambiente tan incómodo. Iniciaron este juego en una noche maravillosa entre amigos que hace rato no tenían pero una parte ambos, sabe que ese tema dejo mella en el francés. Dudas sobre su futuro amenazan con surgir en estas épocas de muchas alegrías.

 **YYY**

*inspirado en el saludo absurdo.

Buu! Ojala este capítulo les haya gustado muchote, estuvo fuerte en cuanto a temática. Bueno gracias por dejarme un review (respondo ahora) y dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco inventos ¡Nos estamos leyendo, shao!

Dannadagnel: Se vienen decisiones fuertes, créeme. No saldrán porque su hijo está muerto para ellos. Karaichi es shippeado entre los personajes de este fic jajaja y por nosotras también. Un saludote!

Candy Nyu: Ni tan de la culata, Totty aun cuando no gana algo obtiene es cabrón. Un saludote.

Gotti Calavera: Era muy sospechoso porque fácilmente pudo ser otra cosa más grave, pero no sucedió. Jajajajaja exacto, Homura quedaría traumada por los ruidos o se iría de ahí rapidísimo. Jajaja Esa mujer es todo lo que una madre debe ser, si a Kara le falto mamá biológica le sobra Irene! Un saludote.

SombraLN: Se me olvido! Lo siento jajaja es que como nadie lo jugó se me olvida hacerlo jajajaja Un celular le hace falta con desesperación. Igual yo la adoro y aunque haya progresos como pareja, si no están al cien listos para eso puede ser contraproducente. Un saludote


	57. Pureza Relativa 7

Hola mis amados lectores estoy emocionada esto estará intenso, pero estamos listos

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Pureza Relativa 7

Homura está bastante preocupada.

Tuvo una sesión bastante intensa con su psicóloga en como esta expreso que su falta de deseo en el sexo no es solo a que fue traumático, sino que no confía todavía en las personas. En una parte de su mente, todas las personas pueden llegar a ser malvadas y herirla, sobre todo si ella se descubre ante ellos. Lo que indica que tiene problemas para intimar en general. Sigue sintiéndose juzgada por todos y como que no vale la pena. Ella debe aprender a mostrarse al mundo (o al menos a quienes más le importan) como es y esperar que la acepten y amen por todo lo que eso mismo. Una vez que logre eso, una parte de su miedo a la intimidad se verá severamente reducido. Lo que la ayudara sentirse mejor en cuanto al tema de tener relaciones sexuales se refiere. Insiste en que no se presione en ese tema y de verdad vaya poco a poco. Ella insiste porque una parte de ella ya quiere llegar a algo así con su adorado Jyushi, y otra parte, pues sigue deseando que nunca más la vuelva a tocar nadie. Esta aterrada. Porque la psicóloga le dijo que un paso bastante importante para superar todo lo que sufrió, es lógicamente hacer un progreso en eso de la intimidad con otros. No se siente lista para nada como eso. Ni en mil años siente que podría terminar de sentir preparada para algo como eso. "Solo personas que consideres importantes o quieras profundizar lazos" Le dijo que en vez de ser sincera por completo y contarles su vida de lleno, podría iniciar con algo sencillo, como hablar de cosas menos triviales. Ser menos servicial y si ese día de verdad no fue muy bueno no negar que había tenido un día cansado o estresante. No todas las personas pueden estar permanentemente bien. No todo es negro o blanco, existe el gris. Y el gris es aceptable. Ella está bastante cansada este día y decirlo con sus letras no solo a Karamatsu y Jyushimatsu le costara trabajo pero si debe de iniciar con algo pues al menos lo hará, cumplirá con todos los ejercicios que su terapeuta le mande. Si eso le representa aunque sea un poco de tranquilidad futura y el ver que su novio se ilumina porque está ilusionado en ver que ella está mejor. No lo hace para presionarla en el tema del sexo tanto como que de verdad está preocupado por ella. Esta tan enamorada de ese dulce hombre de ojos dorados que es como un rayo de sol que le alegra la vida a alguien tan melancólica como ella.

Llega a la cafetería, incluso ve desde la ventana de fuera a su grupo ya todos reunidos hoy platicando amenamente mientras comen y aun así siente que le han drenado la energía. No debe dejar que los clientes la vean así, pero definitivamente no se siente tan bien como para no demostrárselo a sus amigos.

Amigos.

Lo medito un segundo.

De pronto, las cosas estuvieron bastantes claras para ella. Se detuvo mirando por la ventana un poco más. Esas personas de ahí eran sus amigos. Gente especial para ella a quienes quiere mucho y quienes le cuentan sus preocupaciones. Osomatsu le ha dicho su miedo de que Kara se vaya o peor aún, no siga sus sueños. Osoko sus miedos de no conseguir novio y terminar casada con Choroko. Choroko sobre si sus trabajos les gustaran a otras personas tanto como para contratarla. Ichiko casi no le cuenta nada pero ella no duda en demostrar cuando se siente incómoda y no finge falsas sonrisas. Karako siempre le cuenta de lo preocupada que se siente porque sus actividades tan diferentes, impidan que pase tanto tiempo como le gustaría junto a Ichiko. Ichimatsu y ella ahora conversan más, y él no es de contar muchas cosas, pero le ha dicho que esta algo estresado por lo demasiado bien que va su relación con Karamatsu. Karamatsu es su mejor amigo y le cuenta casi todos los detalles de su día con altas y bajas. Choromatsu anda preocupado por no saber sobrellevar su tiempo entre su relación y su trabajo. Finalmente, Jyushimatsu le ha contado todo de su vida, su amado confía plenamente en ella que siempre está contándole cada parte de su día y lo que siente.

De pronto siente que es una mentirosa que no puede abrirse ni con quienes más le importan, pero eso dejara de ser un problema a partir de hoy. Con decisión entra al local.

 **YYY**

Cuando la chica entra tan decidida todos se le quedan mirando.

─Yo quiero hablar con todos ustedes por favor.

De repente todos se quedaron callados en su totalidad, intrigados de lo que fuera a decir.

─ ¿Homura-chan?

Pregunta Jyushimatsu cuando la ve temblar y comenzar a derramar unas lágrimas furiosas por sus mejillas. Mas tarda en verla así en lo que ya está a su lado, pero ella misma ha evitado que se le lleve o la aleje de ahí para preguntarle lo que ocurre, se planta firme y con una mirada le da a entender que lo que sucede es importante. La terapeuta le dijo que fuera poco a poco en eso de intimar si le costaba trabajo; pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siente que esta lista para dejarse al descubierto, intentarlo con esas personas que han depositado también su confianza en ella y que se atreven a mostrar una parte de ellos con ella, incluso algunos es una parte que otros no han visto. Siente que si es para corresponder por la amistad, está dispuesta a ir poco a poco. Sin embargo, se descubrirá primero con algo fuerte para poder establecer una base, no tiene sentido para las personas esto que va a hacer pero es la única forma en que siente que estaría haciendo lo correcto.

 _/Vamos es un paso que tendrías que dar eventualmente, incluso Osomatsu contó lo de su pasado, no deberías de tener miedo a dejar que te conozcan, estas personas son tus amigos/_

─Sé que todos saben que yo no tuve una buena vida, aunque sé que no saben la historia completa…aun no me siento preparada para contar esa, pero si les puedo contar la parte resumida. Estoy lista para exponerme ante ustedes. Cuando mi padre murió, mi madrastra me obligo a…pro-prostituirme…tenia catorce años. Luego de seis años de eso no lo soporte más pese a las golpizas que ella me daba, ese día me rebele. Me corrió de la casa y sin un lugar a donde ir, termine vagando hasta que di con esta cafetería. Eso sigue siendo lo mejor que pudo pasarme, porque por fin he podido disfrutar de una vida normal gracias a todos ustedes, que vuelven todo más ameno. Gracias por todo.

Dijo inclinándose en forma de reverencia. Todos estaban estupefactos mientras a ella le temblaban las piernas. Su novio la tenía envuelta en brazos porque sabía que le hacía falta el apoyo y sentía la debilidad de su cuerpo. Esos minutos de silencio total se sentían tan pesados para la pobre Homura que estaba que se moría. De repente, Karamatsu se levantó a alzarle el rostro a su amiga y abrazarla con fuerza que hasta la levanto del piso ligeramente.

─Gracias a ti por permitirme ser parte de tu vida, Homura-chan. No ha sido nada menos que un deleite.

La chica siente una calidez infinita provenir de ella y está llorando de nuevo, de pronto se levanta Osoko.

─Vamos chica que siendo parte de nuestras alegrías es maravilloso saber que nos hemos vuelto parte de las tuyas.

También va a abrazarla. Ichiko, y Karako también van solo diciendo algo sobre salir a delante y su fuerza. Choromatsu dice que ella es admirable, Choroko dice que siempre le tendrá alta estima, no importa que, Osomatsu va enfrente de todos para acariciarle la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa diciendo que "era tiempo para que la dulce Homura creciera" y se une al abrazo grupal. Ichimatsu solo le lanza una mirada con mucho sentimiento antes de unirse al abrazo. Finalmente pero no menos importante, su novio. Este se une brincando por todos lados diciendo lo contento que esta y lo orgulloso que se siente por su hermosa novia.

Por su parte la chica de la trenza se siente tan rodeada de amor. Llevaba tantos años sintiéndose vacía y deseando formar lazos. Nunca imagino que podría tener tanto amor y cosas buenas en su vida. Tantas personas especiales que la siguen queriendo no importando nada y que la quieren por ser Homura y no por su pasado. Gente que no la ve como un pedazo de carne. Está llorando con tanta fuerza que puede sentir como aprietan el agarre para evitar que se caiga.

Finalmente la sueltan y ella estira sus brazos hacia su novio quien la carga en el aire. Una vez que sus miradas se encuentran se dan un beso dulce y largo como esos que solo ellos dos pueden intercambiar, ante la mirada contenta de sus amigos que esta noche se quedan a comer y tomar cervezas, en honor a brindar por el inicio de una nueva vida para su amiga Homura que esta lista para dejar ir sus fantasmas y caminar hacia el brillante futuro.

Al lado del beisbolista que ama con todo el corazón.

 **YYY**

Buu! Ojala este capítulo les haya gustado mucho, ya nada más falta un capítulo más y estaremos al corriente. Estense atentos, porque de aquí ya solo faltan unos dos o tres capítulos de "Pureza Relativa" Bueno gracias por dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco inventos ¡Nos estamos leyendo, shao!


	58. Capitulo 43

Hola mis amados lectores estoy contenta de apurarme porque tengo un anuncio importante que hacerles al final del capítulo.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales explicitas. Es para mayores de 18 años.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 43. Jugando a pretender

Ichimatsu está en una encrucijada. Tiene dudas y está asustado, con lo que respecta a su relación con Karamatsu. Ya ha pasado un rato desde que el joven escritor se queda bastantes días a la semana. La relación progresa bien, su novio siempre ha sido súper atento. Le hace de desayunar, lo lleva a la escuela y va por él, le da su espacio, lo ayuda en lo que le hace falta y su vida sexual es constante y de calidad (Osomatsu dice que han de ser como un par de conejitos apareándose y no está muy lejos de la realidad). Cualquiera tendría una alegría que no podría ni con ella y estaría aún más enamorado. Joder, que efectivamente se muere cada vez que el francés es un jodido encanto con él y que cuando le da esas miradas sexys o besos húmedos con caricias lascivas se muere de la anticipación tanto que siente que se corre. Todo esto no significa que esté listo para todo esto. Quiere estarlo, pero no se siente del todo preparado. Vivir juntos es exponerse aún más frente a este hombre. Lo ve dormir, bañarse e incluso comparten la habitación donde Ichimatsu escribe el diario que es tan privado para él. Siente que este progreso solo lo dejara más jodido. Esta jodido de amor por el francés y siente que esto solo lo hará mas suyo. Tanto amor puede llegar a hundirlo si permite que le cale hasta los huesos, pero mientras Karamatsu le da otra fuerte embestida siente que el miembro de su amado no es lo único que le está calando profundo. Este amor le está confundiendo los fusibles y en lugar de poner su barrera, termina en una sesión llena de pasión que solo le aturden la mente y el corazón, y en lugar de ser racional, gime pidiendo más.

Su mente, su corazón y su cuerpo están teniendo una pelea, donde los únicos perjudicados serán su amor o su dignidad. A estas alturas, siente que no puede sentir uno sin perder el otro. En lugar de tener el valor de hablar las cosas con su pareja, para que puedan solucionar todo, esa parte suya que le impide exponerse vulnerable, gana la partida permitiendo que las cosas se compliquen más, y está aquí, sometido debajo del extranjero pensando que es un puto masoquista porque de verdad está disfrutando de esa nueva manía que ha adquirido de ocultar sus propias inseguridades en el sexo. En un vano intento de convencer a Karamatsu y a él mismo, de que esta tan dispuesto y entregado como lo está su pareja. Si tiene muchas dudas ese día, va y seduce a su novio para convencerse de que si su cuerpo reacciona así es porque definitivamente, Ichimatsu no sería él mismo sin este perfecto hombre. Qué extraña cuando no pueden tener intimidad en mucho tiempo y que esto es lo mejor para esos conflictos internos.

Y su bipolaridad explota en su máxima expresión, cuando su novio le da unas últimas muy fuertes estocadas y termina dentro de él, diciendo su nombre y lo mucho que lo ama. Una parte de él también se corre con este detalle y otra, se siente como una maldita basura por manipular así a su maravilloso y demasiado buen novio.

Acaba de tener sexo con Karamatsu. Estuvo genial como siempre, lo dejo adolorido deseoso por más, pero su cuerpo les pide a ambos un descanso. El francés esta fumado y se ve tan erótico que Ichimatsu quiere que le de otro uso a esa boca suya, por culpa de esa costumbre, ahora Ichimatsu no puede verlo fumar sin que cierto amiguito suyo tenga reacciones no permitidas. Sobre todo porque su idiota disfruta de fumar en todos lados y no es prudente andar por la calle con una enorme erección. Son estas reacciones físicas que lo aturden bastante, pensando a veces, que su pasión le gana a su amor. Aunque una parte egoísta de sí mismo, se convence de que lo hace por el bien de su relación. Heriría al sensible idiota si le dijera que no quiere vivir con él aun. Que su relación va demasiado bien. Que no se siente listo para aventarse a algo como esto, que quiere pero no puede entregarse de esa forma aun. No sabe si algún día estará listo. Es raro que Karamatsu no quiera quedar expuesto ante él y el menor aún tiene sus dudas.

Su corazón late cuando Kara le sonríe con amor, alterándolo. Quiere decirle en momentos así que de verdad lo ama, pero algo está impidiéndole que se deje llevar. Lo adora, y siente miedo de perderlo. Es demasiado perfecto, codiciado. Karamatsu no tardaría encontrar una pareja con facilidad. El mayor tiene miedo al abandono y por eso, se sentiría destruido si escuchara eso y en consecuencia, buscaría consuelo para no sentirse solo. Quiere tenerlo a su lado y más que por estar listo, sede en todo esto para que el otro siga siendo suyo. Egoísta. Miedoso. Un masoquista manipulador de mierda.

De repente, comienza a sentir besos húmedos en su nuca. Y un par de poderosas manos lo jalan del pecho para acercarlo, en el proceso lo están masajeando. Haciéndolo retorcerse y suspirar.

─Chaton noir estas muy distraído así que ahora que me siento con ánimos de nuevo pensé que podría ser el dueño de tu atención de nuevo.

Dice restregándole su erección en el trasero para enfatizar su punto. Ichimatsu se siente horrible por no poder admitirle que de hecho, lleva días sin tener su atención. Que es cuando tienen sexo que más piensa en todo lo que está pasando, pero en lugar de eso, sigue con este juego que se ha puesto de derrotarse a sí mismo y se inclina para que el contacto sea mejor. Gruñendo, Karamatsu le muerde la oreja al tiempo que lo penetra de un solo movimiento y comienza con las embestidas.

Los dos están perdidos en este juego de pretender engañar al otro, cediendo en "caer" en su pantalla de sexo.

 **YYY**

Karamatsu no es estúpido y ha notado que Ichimatsu está raro. Lo conoce tan bien y puede leer esos ojos morados que tanto ama como si de un libro se tratasen. Tiene una idea de lo que le sucede a su querido. Sin mencionar que cuando intenta hablar del tema o abordarlo, su gatito se le lanza encima a quitarle la ropa apremiantemente. Kara no es lo suficientemente fuerte para decirle que ha notado las cosas, no quiere presionarlo. Aunque la verdad es que se siente igual de mal porque si Ichimatsu abordara el tema, sufriría un montón. Esta tan contento viviendo con el amor de su vida. Está asustado, tiene miedo a ser abandonado. Esta listo para aventarse de un barranco si eso significa que Ichimatsu se queda a su lado. Nunca tuvo el valor suficiente para lanzarse por sus sueños. Aun así, sí que está listo para vivir por su amado. Quiere entrelazar sus vidas para siempre. Se siente listo a darlo todo por amor. Le duele que Ichimatsu lo ama pero no se siente de la misma forma. No lo siente tan entregado ni en el sexo. El sexo entre ellos era tan intenso, tan lleno de sentimientos, ahora se siente mecánico. Ichimatsu usa el sexo de pretexto y Karamatsu esta tan desesperado que lo toma. Sabe que intenta disimular sus problemas de intimidad real, sustituyéndola por intimidad sexual, que no es lo mismo.

Acepta esa pantalla de humo y juega a pretender, se hace el tonto. Finge que Ichimatsu tiene razón al sentirse culpable por no querer dar este paso en su relación, que es la víctima. El buen y maravilloso novio poco apreciado que da todo de sí para tener contento a su amado y sigue sin ser suficiente. Por eso, intenta llenarlo de su esencia lo más que puede. Ichimatsu busca motivos para que esto funcione, a través del sexo intenta de convencerse de que su relación es irrepetible. Karamatsu cede ante el juego dándole embestidas poderosas y usando sus mejores técnicas para dejarlo babeando. El de morado queda satisfecho, gimiendo y rogando por más. El de azul quiere dejarlo tan marcado que no le queden dudas a nadie de que tiene dueño, que está en una relación tan buena como el sexo. Por eso, cuando nota la duda en su amado, no duda dos veces en someterlo. A este paso no van a dormir bien en semanas. A este paso despertaran a Homura o si se ponen locos, a todo el vecindario. Quiere tener a Ichimatsu pensando en lo bueno del sexo y lo hermoso de su relación, por eso lo penetra con tanto ahínco, pensando que probablemente, con paciencia, Ichimatsu se dará cuenta de lo único e irrepetible que es lo que les está pasando.

La relación es buena, es por eso que los dos están cometiendo un error. No porque una relación sea maravillosa debes exprimirla. Una relación no debe de robarte tu individualidad. Ninguno de los dos está expresando lo que sienten, ninguno de los dos está dejando al otro ser por miedo a perderse. Cayendo en un juego peligroso.

 **YYY**

Buu! Ojala este capítulo les haya gustado muchote, estuvo fuerte en cuanto a temática. Ahora mi aviso, probablemente entre a trabajar el otro mes (aun no me confirman) Pero si, si pues los vería al menos con dos capítulos de este fic al mes y de los demás uno al mes. Bueno gracias por dejarme un review (respondo ahora) y dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco inventos ¡Nos estamos leyendo, shao!

Gotti Calavera: Hola! Kara y Oso son tan lindos. Si le heredaron al primo, no planeaba que saliera y eres la segunda persona en pensar que es Atsushi jajaja Homura se pone medio intensa cuando se lo propone, pero lo bueno es que todo le salió bien y con ella y Jyushi se vienen puras cosas buenas! Un saludote.

LaV3nus6: Si me han quedado un poco cortos últimamente, es que he estado en chinga. Bueno, dire que no planeaba que saliera para nada ni el primo ni sus padres pero ustedes insisten mucho en ello y la idea de Atsushi me la dieron dos de ustedes y suena interesante. Lo pensaré. Un saludote.

SombraLN: Querida, yo también extrañé venir, créeme. Karamatsu siempre ha tenido esa duda y ese deseo truncado. Homura necesita confiar en sus amigos, para poder abrirse más al mundo, no toda la gente es mala. Lo siento, pero estamos en la recta final del fic. Lo siento, pero todo tiene un principio y un final. Y el de mi bien amado Ame passione está a punto de llegar, será hermoso. Un saludote.


	59. Capitulo 44

Hola mis amados lectores estoy contenta de apurarme oficialmente vamos al corriente.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 44. Lo que extrañaría

Karamatsu contempla a Ichimatsu dormir desnudo, ligeramente sonrojado y viéndose como la cosa más jodidamente linda que existe en todo el puto planeta. Esas mejillas regordetas, esa carita dulce y el cabello despeinado enroscándose en su cara. Suspirando tranquilamente. Lo mata de ternura, le acaricia el cabello y las mejillas con cuidado. Ichimatsu murmura cosas inteligibles dormido y le roba el corazón al francés. Este tipo de cosas son las que hacen que pese a los problemas, ellos quieran seguir juntos. De hecho, el problema radica en que no quieren enfrentar que existen problemas incluso en una relación de ensueño como lo es la de ellos dos. El extranjero sabe que si las cosas se ponen mal, definitivamente no solo acabaría con el corazón roto, sino que extrañaría a oportunidad de tratarlo de esa forma. Con cuidado mira el reloj y sabe que es hora de que prepare el café de su amado.

 **YYY**

Un delicioso aroma a café inundo las fosas nasales de Ichimatsu.

Era de buena mañana y le impregnaba el ambiente el aroma de cierto francés entre las sabanas. Lo que significaba que estaba en su casa pero no estaba su amado, pues este ejerce un calor seductor que invita a acurrucarse en medio de este, tibio y protegido. Su sensual piel al tacto ponía a cualquiera los pelos de punta. Era una de las cosas deliciosas que definitivamente no solo seducían sino que enamoraban. Cosas que cualquiera quisiera tener para vivir.

Las cosas que si Ichimatsu se fuera, extrañaría tanto.

Parte de los motivos por los cuales tiene esta dualidad. Entre querer quedarse y estar asustado. Una parte de él, tiene miedo porque todo esto es demasiado bueno y acostumbrarse a que una persona este de forma tan vital como lo hace con Karamatsu es dejarse vulnerable para que este le lastime con su ausencia. Aunque Kara diga que no se ira y le prometa amor eterno eso ni significa que no lo abandone. Como su padre. Su padre amo a su madre y a sus hijos muchísimo. Jamás hizo nada para herirlo y fue justo en la forma de educarlo. Murió, porque así es la vida, y aunque no fue intencional, dejo una enorme herida en todos ellos. Prefiere no ser feliz con nada de esas cosas para que no le duela si su novio idiota lo abandona. Preferiría que lo abandonara de una vez para evitar que sea peor a la larga. Aunque no tiene el valor para acabar las cosas él mismo y quiere retenerlo de cualquier forma posible.

Cuando por fin se da permiso a abrir sus ojos perezosamente, su novio ya le ha dejado su taza de café al lado. Antes de desayunar Kara disfruta preparar café para que te despiertes en la mañana. Es una de las cosas que definitivamente extrañaría. Mientras se volvían pareja Ichimatsu jamás imagino que extrañaría esa temporada donde ellos no mantenían ningún tipo de contacto. En su opinión, eso era más sencillo.

El problema radica en que es demasiado feliz. En su experiencia, la felicidad es mala si se disfruta demasiado. Las cosas buenas nunca le han durado. No se siente listo para dejarse llevar. En tiempos así, recuerda que una parte de él siempre ha entrado en pánico cuando es tiempo de dar cierto paso. Fue él quien presiono para que ocurriera el sexo entre ellos, porque quiere ser parte de una relación, pero le molesta que le siga costando tanto trabajo. No entiende como carajos es que para Karamatsu se siente tan natural y él no puede ni alegrarse por cosas que la gente normal estaría más que dispuesta a disfrutar. No se sentía listo para vivir con Karamatsu esto ha sido demasiado para él y peor aún, la aparición de esa mujer le hizo ver cuán frágil puede llegar a ser. Cuan dependiente se siente en esta relación. Quiere que hacer sacrificios por su pareja como lo hacen los demás sea sencillo, pero no puede. Está enamorado, lo adora.

¿Por qué terminar de entregarse por completo es tan complicado?

En eso, se levanta y mira su cuerpo adolorido y un poco marcado por el sexo tan fuera de este mundo que han estado teniendo. Está gloriosamente marcado y el recuento de los daños es mayor que en ocasiones pasadas. No hicieron ruido con la boca, pero la cama rechino tan fuerte que Ichimatsu creyó que la romperían. Es fuera de este mundo, lo hace con quien ama y quien lo ama y lo trata con toda la pasión que siente por él, entonces ¿Por qué este sexo se sintió tan sucio? Otras veces se ha levantado y lo que ve en el espejo le hace sentirse morbosamente orgulloso. Le gusta presumir que tiene alguien que lo trata de esa forma. Pero ahora no se siente bien con esto, nada bien.

Esta presionado de que la relación no vaya en el curso adecuado. Se levanta intentando asustar este tren de pensamientos extraños. Se aman, su relación es maravillosa y está haciendo lo correcto al estar con Kusomatsu. Sale de la habitación tras haberse tomado su café.

 **YYY**

Afuera esta su amiga Homura que se sonroja al verlo.

Lo que indica que anoche se pusieron salvajes accidentalmente. Seguro la pobre tuvo que ponerse su celular con audífonos y música muy alta para disimular. Ella los mira con una sonrisa cómplice.

En otras instancias, Ichimatsu le habría sonreído con malicia, de forma traviesa dando a entender que las cosas estuvieron geniales en más de un sentido. Ahora se hace el desentendido sintiéndose una mierda al notar que ha herido a la chica que piensa que ha hecho algo mal. Ignora todo esto y se sienta con dificultad a comer lo que han preparado. Hicieron unos deliciosos huevos y panques. Homura toma té y Karamatsu jugo de naranja. Adora esa cosa.

Una cosa que extrañaría, es sin duda saber esa clase de pequeños detalles idiotas que parecen no ser la gran cosa pero le hacen sentirse bien consigo mismo.

Con cierta tristeza, se prepara para irse a la escuela en silencio mientras Karamatsu se prepara para subirlo a la motocicleta.

La chica se queda preocupada por sus dos amigos, y aunque piensa que no debería, llama a su novio para informarle de la situación. Con la situación como esta probablemente sepa mejor él que hacer, conoce demasiado bien su amigo.

 **YYY**

Karamatsu le da el beso a Ichimatsu, quien está bastante extraño. Le sonríe algo forzado antes de alejarse a toda prisa. Las cosas fueron felices por mucho tiempo, pero ahora algo se siente mal. Esta tensión es difícil de sobrepasar.

─ ¡Ichimatsu-niisan!

Le gritan, se gira y le brinco encima su amigo Jyushimatsu.

─ Jyushimatsu, no hace falta que me brinques al darme los buenos días.

─Ichimatsu-niisan hoy esta de mal humor ¿Qué tienes?

Pregunta e Ichimatsu se gira para no verlo.

─No tengo nada.

─Homura-chan me dijo, así que…

El otro se detuvo en seco. Esa chica, cuando llegara a casa le diría un par de cosas.

─Está bien, ¿Tu que pensarías si vivieras con Homura?

─ ¡Seria el hombre más feliz del mundo! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle!

Eso deprimió al de morado. ¿Por qué él no está igual de emocionado?

─ ¿Karamatsu-niisan y tu pelearon? ¿Ha sido malo contigo?

─Ese no es el problema…

─ ¿Entonces?

─Las cosas van demasiado bien.

Eso dejo aturdido al de ojos dorados, al notarlo su amigo se despeina a sí mismo.

─ ¡No me siento listo para que las cosas vayan tan bien! Sigo esperando que algo malo pase ¡Me da miedo ser tan feliz! ¡Me da miedo acostumbrarme a que las cosas vayan bien! ¡No estoy listo para enfrentar los problemas reales que conllevan estar en una relación! ¡Pero no puedo decirle a Kusomatsu porque le rompería el corazón! ¡Lo amo y no quiero perderlo! Hice todo esto solo porque estaba celoso de esa mujer y me asuste. Vi que cualquier día alguien podría robármelo. Hice esto para retenerlo a mi lado y pese a que he vivido cosas muy agradables no me hace sentirme bien conmigo mismo por mi decisión. Solo estoy tan asustado…me hace sentir como una mierda que no puedo disfrutar de algo que se supone que es bueno. Soy un maldito paranoico que no sabe enfrentar las cosas.

De pronto, Ichimatsu está llorando. Lagrimas reales. No suele hablar tanto pero explotó. Se da cuenta de su error y entra en pánico, intentando escapar pero es claramente detenido por su amigo. Que lo abraza.

─Que no estés listo para un paso tan importante no hace que tu amor por Karamatsu-niisan sea menos real. No debes de sentirte culpable por querer ir a tu propio ritmo. Karamatsu-niisan sabe qué haces las cosas a tu manera y eso siempre le ha gustado. Te ama, deberías hablar las cosas con él, porque seguro que él entiende.

Dice Jyushimatsu sonando maduro como esas pocas veces que es capaz de hacerlo. Ichimatsu siente que las palabras de su amigo son ciertas, pero lo que no le dice, es que si fuera tan sencillo como eso, ya habría hablado con Kusomatsu de todo el problema.

El amor de ellos es maravilloso, pero no está en su mejor momento, porque hasta las más sinceras relaciones con amor real y fuerte tienen problemas y peor aún si no pueden sincerarse con la otra persona.

Se avecinan tiempos estresantes.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara cuando Karamatsu encuentre una solución que solo les cause más problemas? Lo sabremos en el capítulo 45. Propuesta.

Buu! Ojala este capítulo les haya gustado muchote, esta intenso todo esto. Bueno gracias por dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco inventos ¡Nos estamos leyendo, shao!


	60. Capitulo 45

Hola mis amados lectores estoy contenta de escribir desde hoy porque ando apurándome.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 45. Propuesta

En estos días, Ichimatsu ha estado tan deprimido que la mayoría de la gente puede sentir su aura obscura saliendo de él.

Karamatsu está preocupado, pero Ichimatsu no dice nada y sigue evadiendo el tema. Jyushimatsu no se metido a hacer algo al respecto, al igual que Ichiko porque saben que es un asunto de pareja que deben de resolver ellos. Aunque hablen con Ichimatsu este parece reacio a colaborar o escuchar lo que le están diciendo. Son conscientes de que lo han visto mil veces peor, sin embargo, eso no minimiza el dolor que sienten de tener que soportar verlo de esta manera.

Pareciera que tener que subirse a la motocicleta de su extranjero se ha vuelto algo bastante parecido a una tortura, porque de verdad parece que lo único que no lo estresa es la convivencia en la cafetería. Extraña la jodida cafetería. Es como si estuviera acostumbrado a ese ambiente y a la cercanía de su ojiazul solo dentro de ese local. Lo más probable, es que el ambiente de casa es lo que lo tiene tan mal. Una relación que va demasiado rápido para alguien tan fatalista y asustadizo como él es un gran problema.

Cuando Homura le propuso ir a terapia o hablar con alguien, él parecía que le arrancaría la cabeza solo por haberlo sugerido si quiera. El francés quiere tener de vuelta a su joven escritor de siempre. Este le parte el corazón, sobre todo desde que sabe que él es el motivo de sus dolencias. Esto le rompe a Karamatsu el corazón en un millón de pedazos porque no debería serlo.

Cuando Ichimatsu llego a la cafetería ese día de lluvia hace ya casi 18 meses, se propuso a curarle el alma. Devolverle la inspiración. Quedo prendado del joven de ojos amatistas desde que lo vio atravesar esa puerta, tan roto y tan vulnerable. Tan arisco y asustadizo como un gatito, uno que no duda en sacar las garras si se siente presionado. Por eso, con cuidado y amor, se fue ganado su confianza hasta que por fin lo sanó. En el proceso termino enamorado hasta el cuello. Por eso, desde ese día se puso como una meta personal, ser el motivo de alegrías de su _chaton noir_. Ahora es lo contrario. Lleva días pensando y meditando las mejores formas para solucionar esto. Tal vez, demostrarle a Ichimatsu que está listo para ser suyo para siempre. Hacerle una promesa de eternidad. El pobre está estresado, no sabe qué hacer. Lo medita un momento y se le ocurre una idea. Una idea que posiblemente, le de tranquilidad a Ichimatsu, al saber que la relación va viento en popa y que jamás quiere irse de su lado. La muerte sería la única capaz de separarlos. Con una determinación nacida de la esperanza, sale corriendo del lugar dejando a Homura y Osomatsu encargados de todo.

Lo que Karamatsu no quiere terminar de entender, es que lo más posible es que esté haciendo esto para enfrentar sus propios miedos. Una solución que solo le daría tranquilidad a si mismo más que a Ichimatsu. Con algo de prisa, sale hacia su casa, listo para sorprender a su amado.

 **YYY**

Ichimatsu por su parte, entra al local y no es recibido por su música. Su doloroso no está cantando para conmemorar su llegada. Lo que, pese a que no quiere admitirlo, lo tiene bastante contento. Aliviado.

─ Entonces Ichimatsu ¿Cuando tú y mi estúpido amigo harán algo al respecto con sus problemas?

Le susurra detrás de la barra Osomatsu. Ha logrado hacer que Ichimatsu parezca que va a explotar. Evita la mirada del mayor.

─Nosotros no tenemos ningún maldito problema. No sé de qué hablas.

─ ¿Entonces todos hemos estado imaginando tu depresión salida de la nada? ¿O solo te gusta estar triste sin motivo?

─Hablas tonterías, Osomatsu.

─Si bueno, al menos digo las cosas.

─No sé qué estas esperando que diga.

─Tal vez lo mismo que Karamatsu lleva esperando que le digas desde hace ya unas semanas.

─ ¿Y eso sería?

─Que lo amas pero tienes miedo y no te sientes listo para lo que les está pasando en la relación.

─ ¡Yo no…! ¿Karamatsu te ha dicho algo?

─No. El idiota también tiene miedo. Miedo de que nunca estés listo para una relación formal y seria. O que a la larga, termines abandonándolo.

─No deberías de hablar de esa clase de cosas a su espalda. Además si no te lo ha dicho no puedes estar seguro de que es eso.

─Que te quede claro que hago esto porque es mi mejor amigo. Lo hago porque lo conozco y se precisamente que es lo que oculta. Tengo entendido que Jyushimatsu no te ha dicho nada ya, pero él también ya habló contigo. Yo ya lo hice con Karamatsu también y él idiota dice que probablemente solo necesitas una prueba de que las cosas son serias. Yo le dije que era un imbécil que solo empeoraría las cosas pero no quiso escucharme. Los dos son unos necios.

─Este tema me incomoda…

─Exacto. En una relación de pareja, deberás abordar temas que te incomoden como el infierno, pero deberás hablar de ellos porque es parte de eso. Ayuda a formar una confianza. Ustedes no están confiando sus miedos al otro por miedo a que eso los lastime. Es verdad, es una conversación que les lastimara e incluso podrían pelear, pero es una cosa común de las relaciones y que debes de sobrellevar porque no todo el sexo y felicidad. Dicen que cuando más conoces a tu pareja es en las peleas.

Osomatsu Takahiro es un maldito rarito que es un demonio de ojos rojos, que es promiscuo, se emborracha, fuma, travieso, pervertido, apostador, irresponsable. Pero en momentos así, es tan confiable como un buen hermano mayor.

Ichimatsu sabía que debía de dejar de huir de esa clase de cosas. No debes eludir a la persona que amas por miedo a herirla y menos aún para no salir herido tú. Aunque lo sabe en esencia, todo esto es demasiado difícil.

─Voy a casa. No me siento bien.

Dice saliendo a toda prisa. Antes de que Homura pueda salir tras de su amigo, el cocinero le detiene de la mano. Es mejor dejar que esos dos arreglen sus problemas por ellos mismos.

 **YYY**

Ya en el departamento de Karamatsu, se escucha una puerta tocarse con desesperación. El francés sale a atender con algo se prisa, y algo asustado.

─ _J'y vais!_ *¡Ya voy!

Cuando abre la puerta es Ichimatsu que luce bastante descompuesto del otro lado.

─ ¿Chaton noir?

Antes de otra cosa, el más joven está temblando. Llorando silenciosamente pero temblando mientras esta agachado. Sin darle tiempo a decir una palabra, Ichimatsu se le recarga en el estómago ajeno. Lo abraza con fuerza pegándolo a su cuerpo. Dejándose consentir con el calor y el aroma de su querido. Sintiéndose culpable de que le ha causado tantas confusiones y dolencias al otro y aun así, si se siente mal sigue regresando a buscarlo. Solo estar así ya se siente bastante mejor en comparación. Karamatsu solo lo abraza y le acaricia con cuidado la cabeza. Sabe que Ichimatsu es de este tipo de chico. Cree que es parte de su único encanto. Una de las muchas cosas que ama de él.

─T-te amo…

Murmura Ichimatsu lo más suave que puede entre sus lágrimas. Karamatsu le besa la cabeza.

─ _Je t'aime, mon amour. *_

Karamatsu lo hace adentrarse a la casa, y le sirve té. Ichimatsu lo ve irse y comienza a practicar como decirle aquello que lleva semanas ocultando _. /Vamos Ichimatsu, lo haces porque lo amas y es mejor hacerlo ahora, mientras aun lo sientas correcto/_

─Ichimatsu, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

El escritor se sintió más relajado. Probablemente Karamatsu por fin hablaría con él del tema que ambos han estado evitando.

─Te escucho.

─ _Je veux faire une proposition._ _*_

El otro comenzó a sudar frio. _/Mierda, que no sea lo que estoy pensado/_

─ ¿Qué c-clase de propuesta?

─ _Vous et moi avons presque dix mois dans une relation et nous nous connaissons depuis un an et demi._ _Je suis amoureuse de toi à partir du moment que j'ai vu. La seule certitude dans mon avenir est que je veux vous en elle._ * Por eso, estoy pensando en llevar nuestra relación al siguiente nivel.

─Aja…

─Quiero que te mudes a vivir conmigo de forma definitiva.

En eso, Ichimatsu libero todo el aire que había acumulado en sus pulmones de forma inconsciente. Ahora quería morirse. No estaba más que aterrado desde que iniciaron en esto de quedarse más días a la semana y ya sentía que se le iba el aire. No podía entender cómo hacerlo de forma definitiva ayudaría a su situación.

─ ¿No crees que es un poco precipitado?

─ ¿Precipitado? Ichimatsu, llevas casi viviendo aquí ya un par de meses. Solo te vas los viernes en la tarde, no vienes el sábado y regresas el domingo en la noche. De ahí en fuera estas casi todo el tiempo aquí y por la casa ya hay muchas de tus cosas, sin mencionar que la habitación ya no parece solo mía.

Ichimatsu se asoma a la puerta y efectivamente, ya no es la habitación tan Karamatsu que recuerda, hay cosas de gatitos por aquí y por allá y tiene un cajón de ropa. Incluso tiene un escritorio que ya no tiene los trofeos de música e instrumentos del ojiazul y que ahora tiene libros de la universidad de Ichimatsu. O por dios, están prácticamente viviendo juntos de una forma más seria de la que creyó. Siente nauseas, y está hiperventilando.

Su novio se da cuenta y le da espacio. Le toma del hombro para que se gire a encararlo.

─ _Pensez-vous que pensez à ce sujet ok?_ *Bueno además quería pedirte un favor.

 _/Ahora que ¿No notas que estoy temblando y apunto de un ataque de pánico?/_

─Me gustaría que no vinieras en un par de semanas. Tengo unas cosas que tener listas y la verdad es que me ayudaría bastante si…

─Considéralo hecho, Kusomatsu.

Dice prácticamente corriendo a preparar su maleta. El francés se siente herido por todo eso pero lo pasa por alto. Cuando le tenga lista la sorpresa a Ichimatsu, este correrá igual de apresurado a regresar a su casa. Con calma, Karamatsu ayuda a su gatito a estar listo y le da un aventón a casa de su mamá. Lo deja afuera, le da un beso largo y una rosa (las que ahora le deja por la mañana en la mesita de noche). Diciendo que lo vera en la cafetería de todos modos. Ichimatsu regresa a su casa y por primera vez en algunos meses, se siente aliviado. Extraño tanto esas cuatro paredes. Lo pensara y aunque odie admitirlo, lo más probable es que se acobarde y termine regresando a casa de Karamatsu. No va a pensar en eso, en comparación simplemente se quedara en su cama que tanto echo de menos para relajar su cuerpo.

Duerme de rico y profundo lo que no ha hecho en mucho tiempo.

 **YYY**

J'y vais! *- ¡Ya voy! *

Je t'aime, mon amour. *- Yo a ti, amor mío. *

Je veux faire une proposition. *- Quiero hacerte una propuesta. *

Vous et moi avons presque dix mois dans une relation et nous nous connaissons depuis un an et demi. Je suis amoureuse de toi à partir du moment que j'ai vu. La seule certitude dans mon avenir est que je veux vous en elle. *- Tú y yo llevamos ya casi diez meses en una relación y nos conocemos desde hace año y medio. Estoy enamorado de ti desde el momento en que vi. Lo único seguro en mi futuro es que quiero que estés en él.*

Pensez-vous que pensez à ce sujet ok? *- ¿Solo piénsalo ok?*

Buu! Ojala este capítulo les haya gustado muchote, esta intenso todo esto. Bueno gracias por dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora a los que me dejaron uno) y dejarme otro! ¡Nos estamos leyendo, shao!

LaV3nus6: No te mentiré. Los miedos de Ichimatsu crearan problemas que servirán para que alguien se aproveche de él. Un saludo.

Gotti Calavera: Yo igual soy fan del café eso influencia mucho que haya hecho el fic en primer lugar. Jajajajajajaja me lo imagino igual jajaja Bueno igual yo pienso mucho las cosas y tampoco soy tan fatalista, aunque lamento decirte que la personalidad de Ichimatsu y Homura es mega fatalista, esos siempre piensan en lo malo en sus vidas, pero Homura está trabajando en ello e Ichi lo está evadiendo. Ese es por qué Ichimatsu permitirá que sus miedos consuman su relación. Ichimatsu tiene miedo de volver a arriesgarse como cuando lo de su fracaso, no quiere volver a sufrir a ese nivel, lo que no acaba de entender, es que las cosas buenas de la vida vienen con ese riesgo que vale la pena si se disfrutan. Jajajajajajaja Jyushi es genial y tú igual! Un saludote.

SombraLN: lamento decirte que su relación está hundiéndose por culpa de la falta de comunicación de estos dos. Sobre todo por parte de Ichi, quien será el mayor culpable. Bueno, concuerdo en que es un punto clave eso. Un saludote.

Candy Nyu: Por la personalidad de nuestro amigo, dudo mucho que no le vaya a costar admitir que quiere estar dispuesto a lo que venga, incluido esa clase de dolor solo por estar al lado de Kara, a su tiempo y a su ritmo, pues no es de los que se emocionan con cosas tan definitivas. Un saludote.


	61. Poemas sin amor 8

Hola mis amados lectores estoy dios, este capítulo es el antepenúltimo o el penúltimo de "poemas sin amor"

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Poemas sin amor 8.

Choromatsu ha estado (al igual que todos) preocupado por Ichimatsu y Karamatsu, aunque más por el primero siendo este su alumno. Lo aprecia y le gustaría que le tuviera confianza para hablar con él. Más un detalle interesante, es que pareciera que Ichimatsu mientras más problemas tiene más se cierra. Aunque le gustaría dedicarse a él, tampoco ha querido admitir ni mucho menos hecho público la terrible verdad de que la relación de sus amigos no es la única que ha estado tensa últimamente.

Lamentablemente, su propia relación con cierto cocinero sensual y desvergonzado lo ha tenido bastante estresado. Desde el momento en que la relación se convirtió en algo real no solo por parte del hombre de rojo, Choromatsu ha estado luchando con ello, pues es conocedor de las complicaciones que esto le traerían a su vida. Ahora que siente algo profundo y complejo por este idiota, se dedica a esforzarse, pero de verdad está llegando a un punto prácticamente imposible para él.

La gente se la vive murmurando cuando los ven por la calle, juntos. Le incomoda muchísimo esa clase de atención mal enfocada y prejuiciosa respecto a una relación homosexual, pero pese a que quiere verse fuerte, la realidad es que esas palabras crueles y susurros lo han herido constantemente. De primera instancia, la preocupación principal debe ser su reputación como escritor, profesor y profesional. Siente que en eso también está siendo manchado. Las habladurías nunca se detienen cuando Osomatsu con descaro, le besuquea o manosea cuando va por él a los terrenos de la escuela. No debería molestarle porque esta es una nueva era y es un adulto capaz de tomar decisiones libres en cuanto a su orientación sexual, pero lo hace. Le molesta y duele sobremanera. Es sensible a la crítica y se siente terriblemente juzgado. Ha intentado que esto no le afecte y más aún, sigue intentando que su novio desconsiderado sea más discreto, pero ninguna de las opciones le está funcionando. Se comienza a sentir frustrado y dolido con toda la situación.

Está dando vueltas en su cama luego de una cita con su novio donde una de estas situaciones se volvió más visible.

 _/Ni siquiera sé si puedo hablar de esto con el tarado ese porque es demasiado despreocupado y no querrá escucharme/_

Dura horas en sus meditaciones hasta que maduramente, ha resuelto que esa clase de complicaciones de no deben de importarle mientras no interfieran con su amado trabajo, no habrá nada de lo cual preocuparse.

Entonces con una nueva resolución nacida de sus verdaderos sentimientos por su novio y su trabajo, se levanta para irse a la universidad con algo de prisa.

 **YYY**

Es la hora del almuerzo, los chicos salen y sintió el ambiente bastante ligero ahora que él mismo no se ha estado auto gestionando la mente con estupideces.

 _/Vez Choromatsu, esta clase de cosas te suceden a menudo por estar pensando las cosas más de lo debido/_

Entonces se percata de que olvido comprarse una lata de té y con algo de prisa, encuentra su cambio para ir a la máquina expendedora más cercana. Así, sale con su paso habitual a donde suele estar la máquina y está rodeada de varios de sus alumnos. Se acerca con cautela para pedirles que le den espacio para poder pasar a comprar la bebida caliente, cuando los escucha. A la altura en la que esta ellos no pueden verlo.

─El novio del profesor se ve bastante maleado.

─Se ve que a diferencia de él, si ha disfrutado de la vida.

─Ahora tiene más sentido que sea buen poeta, los mariquitas siempre hablan mejor sobre esas mierdas cursis.

─Se nota que era virgen hasta que lo conoció.

─Al menos podrá presumir que no murió virgen.

─Pero que forma de perderla, dejando que un pene te empale el culo uno y otra vez.

─Estaba desesperado por algo de contacto humano al grado de que como no consiguió darle a una chica, mejor prefirió ser él a quien le dieran.

Ninguno ha sido consiente de la presencia de ojos jades que yace en el piso, escondido detrás de la columna. El corazón del de verde se rompe con cada cruel palabra y risa. Todos se carcajean de sus bromas incomodas, hasta que Todomatsu llega.

─Todos hablan así solo porque están ardidos. Ustedes no son la mitad de talentosos de lo que él lo es, por eso hablan mierdas. Están dolidos. Cállense y lárguense a decir estupideces a otro lado, porque donde los vuelva a escuchar…

─ ¿Eh?

─ ¿Y cómo porque habríamos de hacer eso?

─ ¿Algún problema caballeros?

Detrás de los sujetos apareció Atsushi, quien es reconocido en la escuela por alguien con quien no debes meterte. Con terror en los ojos negaron fervientemente antes de desaparecer corriendo. Choromatsu no salió de su escondite hasta que Totty y Atsushi se fueron también.

Con la mayor de las tristezas, regreso a su aula totalmente destruido. Él ya lo sabía, era consciente de que era patético como pocos, mas nunca creyó que eso lo desmeritaría ante sus alumnos. Estaba bastante mal, no pudo evitarlo y salió corriendo al baño donde, tan pronto como estuvo en el escusado, vomito.

Cuando acabo, abrazo con sufrimiento la taza del baño. Se puso a llorar desconsolado.

─Yo sabía que toda la situación fue un error. Nunca debí permitir que una cosa así me pasara en primer lugar. Soy un completo desastre y una vergüenza. Lo siento…lo siento…

Murmuraba mientras se abrazaba las piernas pegándolas con fuerza a su pecho, como si este movimiento fuera a impedir que se rompiera en pedazos. Con todo el dolor de su alma, dejo fluir sus lágrimas por sus mejillas, haciéndose ovillo en el frio piso del baño, rogando a su dolencia por aminorar.

En ese horrible momento, tuvo una bastante triste determinación, una que solo quiere que llegue rápido para enfrentar al dolor pronto. Anhelado estar haciendo lo correcto.

 **YYY**

Como siempre, a la hora de la salida ya está su terriblemente guapo novio afuera. Verlo darle esa sonrisa enorme traviesa le hace desear desistir, pero ya tomo su decisión.

─Hola príncipe jade.

Saluda el otro efusivamente mientras lo abraza. Al notar que el otro está deprimido y las claras señales que estuvo llorando (ojos rojos e hinchados) Se aleja consternado.

─ ¿Ocurre algo?

El otro aparta la mirada.

─Quiero hablar contigo.

─ ¿De qué podría ser? ¿Sera finalmente que tomaras a tu pobre novio más en serio y propondrás algo como vivir juntos? Solo digo que no soy chico fácil…

─ ¡Cállate de una maldita vez!

Al pobre profesor le explotaron los nervios por primera vez. No pudo evitarlo, este tonto siempre lo desespera pero ha llegado un límite hoy, no está de humor para tolerar sus tonterías. Es por esta clase de cosas que siente que no puede hablar con él sinceramente. Osomatsu se asusta por la seriedad nunca antes vista en esos ojos esmeralda que lo ven con furia y dolor.

─ ¿Choromatsu?

─ ¡Nunca escuchas! ¡Jamás me tomas en serio! ¡Estoy pasando por una crisis real aquí y no eres precisamente de mucha ayuda!

─Tranquilízate príncipe. Vamos a la cafetería y conversamos de camino, con calma. Prometo escucharte.

─ ¡Nada de eso! ¡Por esa actitud condescendiente conmigo es que soy el hazme reír de la escuela! ¡Yo soy un profesor serio! ¡Un escritor, un poeta!

─Choromatsu, cálmate. Nadie dice lo contrario…

Cuando el más alto intenta ponerle una mano sobre el hombro a su querido, este reacciona violentamente, quitándose.

─ ¡Estoy cansado de todo esto! ¡Terminamos!

El mayor no le da cabida a lo que acaba de escuchar.

─ ¿Q-que? Vamos Choromatsu, deja de bromear.

Dijo agarrándolo fuertemente de ambos brazos.

─Ese es tu problema Osomatsu, no escuchas más lo que te conviene. Tómame en serio por una vez. Yo solo quiero ser visto con alguien más decente. Alguien no escandaloso por él cual siempre me esté metiendo en complicaciones. Mi vida era tan pacífica y ahora está de cabeza. Creí que estaba bien, pero me has convertido en un hazme reír. Perdí el respeto de mis alumnos. Quería arriesgarme, intentarlo por amor. Más no lo vale sin con eso pierdo lo que más amo: mi profesión. Estoy sufriendo y no creo que te importe nada porque a veces puedes llegar a ser tan egoísta. Necesito a alguien que encaje mejor a mi estilo de vida. Alguien que no lo altere. Y me he dado cuenta, que ese alguien, no eres tú.

Osomatsu lo miro largo y tendido, solo observo lágrimas reales en sus ojos. No bromeaba. El de rojo quería repelar pero se lo había prometido, si lo intentaba y simplemente no le terminaba de agradar, lo dejaría en paz. Escucho como su propio corazón se le partía en mil pedazos antes de soltarlo con resignación.

─Supongo que siempre supe que te merecías a alguien mejor, y te prometí que dejaría de molestarte. Lamento haber pensado que lo nuestro era real. Fui un tonto. Te idealice a ti y a esto. Lo siento. Adiós, Choromatsu.

Dice iniciando su camino lejos del príncipe jade, que se dejó caer al suelo luego de aquello. Ahí iba, el amor de su vida.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal los corazones rotos? Capítulo 46. Rompiendo corazones.

Buu! Sé que me odian, pero este capítulo es necesario. Bueno gracias por dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco inventos ¡Nos estamos leyendo, shao!

Gotti Calavera: Se exacto, yo entiendo a Ichimatsu en este punto de la historia más que a Kara, pero este está asustado demasiado y esta cagándola. Yo igual jajajaja Oso es perfecto y ahorita estoy sufriendo tanto por él, neta! Un saludote.

SombraLN: Osomatsu tan perfecto y tan roto, pobrecito ahora sí que él pago los platos rotos y le han roto su kokoro. Lamento decirte que esta es la punta del icerberg en sus problemas! Un saludote.


	62. Capitulo 46

Hola mis amados lectores este capítulo me tiene triste de solo pensarlo.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 46. Rompiendo corazones

Ichimatsu estaba bastante confundido.

Luego de la semejante noticia que les había dado Osomatsu cuando regreso a la cafetería y le preguntaron por su novio, este se vio visiblemente deprimido, anunciando la terrible nueva para luego escapar a la cocina antes de que le hicieran un montonal de preguntas. Solo Karamatsu se escapó detrás de este.

A Ichimatsu le dio vueltas la cabeza y saber que tendría que regresar a su casa solo lo tenía algo decepcionado porque en momentos así le gustaría sentir la seguridad de la espalda de su idiota. Aunque entiende perfectamente que este se quede a dormir hoy en casa de su amigo cocinero. Osomatsu lo necesita. Son mejores amigos, Karamatsu podrá entenderlo mejor que nadie.

La noticia tenia estresado al joven escritor porque le hacía visible que incluso una relación tan fuerte con sentimientos tan reales puede romperse. Al momento de acabarse, termina hiriendo mucho a ambas partes. Esa cosa casi destruye al de rojo. Estaba por los suelos y su ánimo era tan evidente que tenía a todos tan preocupados. Su amor tan real desde que conoció a Choromatsu lo convirtieron en alguien tan vulnerable. Antes, Osomatsu nunca había sufrido por cosas como esas, pero una vez que el tarado decidió dejarse arrastrar por esos ojos jades, firmo su propia destrucción. El alma de ese hombre estaba rasgada desde lo más profundo. No volvería a ser el mismo. Ichimatsu no quería verse a sí mismo en el lugar de Osomatsu. No quería que un día de la nada, Karamatsu terminara con él por un motivo sacado de la manga. O que los dos crearan una relación tan horrible que lo único que los mantuviera a flote fuera la fuerza de la costumbre.

Se siente como una mierda solo por pensar de forma egoísta. Debería estar saliendo en este momento a casa de Choromatsu a ver que este bien, en lugar de estar pensando en sus propias complicaciones y miedos. Tras una regañada mental se alista para irse a casa de su amigo, que en este momento debe de necesitarlo mucho.

Le deja un recado a Homura de donde va a estar por su Karamatsu pregunta por él, o si quiere ir a buscarlo a casa de su mamá. Duda mucho de que este último repare en su existencia esta noche en particular, pero de todas maneras. Lo que solo resultaría en algo malo si Choromatsu está llorando demasiado, no sabe cómo lidiar con las lágrimas. Kusomatsu tendría una mejor idea de que hacer, pero en lo que a él respecta, es bastante relajante saber que no tendrán que hablar por todo lo que resta del día, y le duele sentirse así, porque estamos hablando de su amado novio. Sacude la cabeza intentando no pensar en eso. En una bolsa mete algunos víveres y licor.

Sale avisándole a su madre que llegara bastante noche o probablemente no llegara a dormir. Con algo de dolor en el pecho, se va pues entiende que si por otro lado, estuviera en la situación del profesor, toda la gente estaría sintiendo lastima por él nuevamente. No debe de sentirla porque es lo peor que puedes demostrarle a alguien que te importa pero le cuesta mucho trabajo no ceder en ese aspecto. Tiene lastima por el hombre que admira en cuanto a su trabajo se refiere. Eso se escucha maligno. Intentará tratarlo de la misma forma que siempre lo ha hecho para no hacer sentir incomodo al de verde.

Finalmente llega a la casa de este y suspira de alivio cuando visualiza el auto de Todomatsu. Lo que significa que este estará para ayudarlo, eso significa que no tendrá que sobre esforzarse en eso de dar consejos o peor aún, tener que darle contacto físico.

Toca la puerta.

El que le abre es su amigo de rosa que parece ilusionado de verlo.

─ ¡Ichimatsu!

Grita abrazándolo y jalándolo al interior de la vivienda. Una vez lo hacen se escuchan los gimoteos lastimeros que seguramente, provienen del mayor. Totty tiene bien atrapado en un abrazo a Ichimatsu.

─ ¡Qué bueno que llegas, no deja de llorar y no me gustaba tener que soportarlo solo!

El otro se sonríe de forma maliciosa. Es bueno saber, que en esta clase de cosas no es el único que no da el ancho. El más joven se da cuenta de esto y se aleja de él haciendo un infantil puchero.

─ ¡No te burles de mí! No es que no sepa sobre llevar estas situaciones solo digo que es pesado hacerlo solo.

─Si tú lo dices.

Le murmura en un tono de burla tan obvio que el otro solo infla sus mofletes y lo jala de la mano.

─Cállate y vamos a cuidarlo, nos necesita.

Ichimatsu se pone súper nervioso, comienza a sudar. Cuando por fin entra a la habitación, ve a su profesor, siendo totalmente un desastre. Es una masa que solo está en su cama, hecho ovillo. Está rodeado de papeles sucios, en la cama tiene té, no ha tocado su comida. Sigue lloriqueando, mientras observa una fotografía de su sensual ex novio. Esto era incluso peor de que se imaginó Ichimatsu. Todomatsu respiro hondo antes de ir a quitarle la fotografía de entre las manos.

─ ¡Te acabo de decir que no hagas eso! Si ya tomaste una decisión, entonces mantente a ella.

El de ojos hinchados por el llanto, rojos, lágrimas aun escurriéndole por las mejillas junto con unos mocos, se estira intentando recuperarla.

─ ¡No voy a regresar con él! No es bueno para mí, ya me quedo claro, pero déjame verlo un poco más.

─Eso es patético, Choromatsu-sensei.

Choromatsu sintió la punzada de dolor recorrerlo de nuevo y viéndose terriblemente herido, aparto la mirada dejando salir más lágrimas en esta ocasión.

─Lo soy ¿verdad?

El de rosa ya no sabe qué hacer hasta que Ichimatsu se adelanta

─ No veo que tiene de malo tu relación con Osomatsu. Si tanto te duele dejarlo no lo hagas.

─El problema no es ese como que no estamos hechos para estar juntos. Somos demasiado disfuncionales y siempre estamos en partes muy diferentes de la relación. Queremos cosas distintas, y estar juntos solo termina en el desgaste emocional de ambos. Esforzarte en algo que solo te lastima, por mucho que lo ames no te puede hacer bien. Además que…yo necesito alguien que encaje en mi vida, y más aún, como escritor necesito concentrarme en mejorar mis trabajos, mi alma le pertenece a mi carrera.

Con esto dejo pensado a Ichimatsu, que totalmente asustado saco el licor para los tres. Lo sirvió y todos comenzaron a tomar. Todomatsu le aseguro a Choro que eso lo haría sentir mejo, tomaron, tomaron y tomaron. Ya bastante entonado, Ichimatsu miro a Choromatsu estar bastante triste besando la foto del cocinero.

─ ¿Cómo puede algo como el amor romper a las personas así?

Totty miro lo que estaba observando y comprendió.

─Eso es lo que pasa cuando te dejas arrastrar por el amor.

─ ¿Has estado enamorado?

─Si, lo estoy.

─ ¿Y no te ha destruido?

─No se lo he permitido.

─ ¿Cómo puedes enamorarte y no estar destrozado?

─ ¿Por qué me preguntas todo eso? ¿Paso algo entre Karamatsu y tú?

─Nada. Solo estamos planeando vivir juntos.

─Guau ese es un gran paso.

─Si, lo es. Lo es y no me siento para nada seguro al respecto ¿es demasiado importante cierto? Deberíamos ir con más calma.

─ Oh Ichimatsu si no te sientes listo simplemente no lo hagas.

─Pero Kusomatsu es demasiado buen novio. No se merece que me niegue. No debería tener ningún motivo para negarme, pero la tengo. Estoy mal.

─No estas mal, solo eres demasiado tú. Aunque no creo que haya problema con eso, la relación es llegar a convenios sobre lo que los dos quieren.

─Estoy tan asustado…

El otro lo abrazo al notar que se puso triste.

─No te preocupes, estoy aquí para apoyarte.

─Gracias, Todomatsu. A veces siento que Kusomatsu ya no puede hacerlo.

─Si bueno, estoy enamorado de ti. Siento un fuerte amor no correspondido hacia a ti. Por lo que creo natural que decida apoyarte incluso si eso me duele. Te pongo primero ante todo.

─ ¿Vez? ¿Por qué a Karamatsu le cuesta tanto trabajo entenderlo porque?

─Tal vez solo es lento, dale tiempo. Olvídate de todo eso, vamos brindemos ¡por los amigos! ¡Salud!

Dice dándole una copa con bastante licor a Ichimatsu, los dos toman y toman hasta que de pronto, todo se vuelve un monto de imágenes borrosas, lo último que recuerda antes de caer en la inconciencia es tener la cara de Todomatsu demasiado cerca de la suya.

 **YYY**

A la mañana siguiente, Ichimatsu despierta lentamente pues el dolor de la resaca es poderoso. Con cuidado, se toca la cabeza y cuando se alza ve que no está en su cama, ni en casa de alguien que conozca. Está en un cuarto de hotel random.

¿Cómo mierda termino ahí? Se pregunta mientras examina un poco a su alrededor, ¿Qué tanto tomo anoche? ¿Cómo termino aquí? Puede darse cuenta de que esta adolorido, como cuando tiene un recuento de daños la mañana siguiente en unas de esas sesiones de sexo tan ardientes con su amado idiota. Siente el peso de un cuerpo al lado de él, calientito en la cama. Tal vez Karamatsu y él se buscaron y borracho lo sedujo. Se gira con ilusión pero cuando ve quien es la persona que está a su lado, totalmente desnuda también, quiere morir.

─ ¡Todomatsu!

Grita alejándose y ha logrado despertar al otro, que parece sorprendido.

─Ichimatsu… ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿No lo recuerdas cierto? oh por dios… Estoy tan enamorado de ti que me deje arrastrar pero de haber sabido que estabas tan mal que no sabías que hacías, hubiera intentado detenerte…lo siento tanto.

Comienza a llorar desconsolado e Ichimatsu quiere morirse. Su corazón se le rompe en mil pedazos al pensar en la expresión que pondrá el idiota al que ama cuando se entere de que le acaba de hacer. Todo le da vueltas al grado que no puede soportarlo y vomita. Abrazado al excusado, comienza a golpearse la cabeza contra el baño. Si lo amaba ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso? Sabe que estaban algo estresados últimamente pero no era para recurrir a algo tan bajo como esto. Ahora sí, que su relación se fue al drenaje. No podrá estar con él aunque quiera, porque además de todo, su ojiazul va a odiarlo.

Ichimatsu no está listo para lidiar con esto, pero se levanta para vestirse rápido e ir a buscar a Karamatsu para hablar con él. Sale sin decir ni pio mientras Todomatsu sigue llorando en la cama de la habitación.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal cuando Karamatsu se entere? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 47. No te merezco

Buu! Sé que me odian y a Totty, pero este capítulo es necesario. Bueno gracias por dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco inventos (respondo ahora) ¡Nos estamos leyendo, shao!

Gotti Calavera: jajajajaja lo sé era algo que se veía venir, Osomatsu es demasiado bueno para Choro (? Exacto pero Choromatsu es sensible a críticas, lamentablemente. Oso no es despreocupado en mala onda, lo hace para calmar a Choro, para que vea que no hay de qué preocuparse. Un saludo.

SombraLN: Lo se ese capítulo rompe corazones y el próximo peor, bueno lamento decirte que era necesario para que las cosas se pusieran feas en general (cómo pudiste verlo es gracias a su rompimiento que Ichimatsu tuvo su declive) Bueno, un saludote!


	63. Capitulo 47

Hola mis amados lectores este capítulo me tiene triste de solo prepararlo.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 47. No te merezco

Estaba desesperado.

Decir que estaba caminando de forma automática era una clara explicación a lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Estaba prácticamente muerto. Sentía como el alma lo había abandonado de su cuerpo hacia horas. Iba hecho un mar de confusiones y dolencias. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Le dolía todo y tenía una resaca horrenda, con la cual estaba lidiando porque el sufrimiento que tenía ahora era jodidamente merecido y demasiado poco comparativamente hablando en lo que respecta a lo que había hecho. Estaba tan molesto por las cosas que no estaba enfrentando que hizo algo impensable: se había tirado a Todomatsu. En su borrachera y dilema mental, termino hiriendo al pobre Totty, aprovechándose de su amor por él. Era verdad que el de rosa lo apoyaba pero haberle hecho eso fue lo más bajo de todo lo bajo. Además que había desmoralizado a su novio de una forma brutal. Lo único para lo que ese idiota vive es para intentar hacerlo feliz y que las cosas funcionen, pese a todo ¿Y cómo le pago? Diciendo que Todomatsu lo entendía y apoyaba incluso más que su devoto francés ojiazul. Siempre lo supo pero nunca creyó posible que pudiera ser peor de lo que ya lo imaginaba: era un pedazo de incombustible basura humana.

Estaba pensando en esos ojos azules preciosos que tanto ama. Esos que pocas veces se han notado heridos, o enojados, incluso con Osomatsu nunca se ha enojado en serio. Le rompe en miles de piezas recordar el dolor de ese extranjero cuando recuerda cosas dolorosas de su pasado. Le destroza saber que a partir de ahora, él también pasara a ser parte de las personas que lo hirieron y que se aprovecharon de él. Esos monstruos que lo habían dejado tan vulnerable, y que con amor, Ichimatsu se había concentrado en hacer que los olvidara, que los superara. Ahora era un vil ser horrible como pocos, que iba a arrancarle la felicidad a su persona amada con sus propias manos, solo por miedo y egoísmo.

Era de lo peor.

Por fin luego de unas horas horribles de tortura mental, y física el joven escritor comienza a notar la cafetería. La admira a la distancia. Incluso desde lejos es tan bonita. Ahora que lo nota, es una extensión del alma de su dueño. Extravagante, hermosa, mediana, cálida, encantadora, te invita a que pases a visitarla para estar unas horas en un lugar precioso y con comida calientita. Tanto amaba este lugar no solo porque era de su amado, sino porque verla de pie tan preciosa pese a todo lo vivido era ver la fortaleza del mismo Karamatsu en persona. Su capacidad de resistencia. Su llanto surge sin previo aviso y antes de hacer la horrible entrada fatal, se da permiso de llorar en un callejón obscuro, hecho un ovillo. No podrá llorar dentro de un buen rato así que debe de sacar lo más que pueda, porque las cosas se podrán intensas.

 **YYY**

Cuando Ichimatsu entra por la puerta de enfrente, ve a Karamatsu hablando preocupado con Homura. Cuando lo ve atravesar la puerta, pareciera que al ojiazul le devolvieron el alma. Está ilusionado y cansando. Se nota que tuvo una noche difícil como pocas.

─ _Bonjour mon chaton noir!_ *

Dice en forma de saludo, se le acerca y el extranjero lo abraza y el olor tan característico de él le inunda las fosas nasales al de ojos amatistas, que se le recarga y lo aprieta con fuerza contra sí. Un último abrazo, está disfrutando del contacto lo más que pueda porque siente que es el último que tendrán alguna vez. Se deja embriagar con su calor y su aroma, su presencia fuerte y reconfortante, tiene deseos de llorar pero no lo hará. Por el momento no puede hacerlo.

Karamatsu nota que algo le sucede a su amado. Esta terriblemente más callado de lo usual y correspondiendo el abrazo de una forma muy intensa. Lo tiene preocupado. Probablemente, él también tuvo una noche difícil lidiando con el dolor de Choromatsu y se siente abatido.

─ _Chaton noir Êtes-vous d'accord?_ _*_ ¿Cómo te fue anoche con Choromatsu-kun?

Con eso el otro se congela, la sangre se le va a los pies, y el pulso le brinca. Kara lo siente tensarse y se asusta.

─ ¿Choromatsu-kun está bien verdad? Oh por favor no me digas que cometió alguna locura…

─Choromatsu está deprimido, pero está bien. Solo muy ebrio, se repondrá.

─Entonces ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Dice el mayor mientras lo mira con duda. El más bajito comienza a temblar.

 _/Vamos Ichimatsu, no seas un maldito cobarde tiene que saberlo, no puedes hacerle algo tan horroroso y no decirle la maldita verdad, no se lo merece/_

─Hi-hice algo malo….

El más alto abre los ojos ligeramente sorprendido. Seguramente, su novio se volvió a poner grosero con Choromatsu-sensei y se siente culpable.

─Oh bueno, pero generalmente nunca es tan grave. Si hablas con Choromatsu-sensei estoy seguro de que…

─ ¡Deja de pensar que todo lo que me pasa está relacionado con otros, maldición!

Eso deja estático al francés que está preocupado.

─Ichimatsu, de verdad no sé qué está sucediendo…

─ ¿Sabes Kusomatsu? Ese es parte del maldito problema ¡Llevas semanas sin saber qué demonios está sucediendo! Nuestra relación está atravesando por cosas difíciles y te niegas a afrontarlas.

─Bueno supongo que es parte de mi naturaleza evadir los temas, al igual que tú. Ichimatsu no puedes reclamarme por hacer algo cuando tú mismo lo estás haciendo. No siempre depende de mí decir las cosas o dar las iniciativas. Soy humano, no sé si estoy haciendo bien o mal las cosas si no me lo dices. No tengo poderes telepáticos y también tengo miedos. No eres el único.

Ichimatsu abrió grandes sus ojos, por fin, luego de todo este tiempo aquí estaba la conversación sincera que estuvieron evadiendo semanas. Estaban siendo sinceros, dejando las cartas sobre la mesa. Irónico que sea capaz de hacerlo cuando ya no queda nada que salvar. Se entristece visiblemente.

─ Yo también tengo tanto miedo. Estoy aterrado, llevo bastante tiempo tan asustado. Tan asustado estoy que he cometido un error. Un error que nunca podre perdonarme.

El de azul lo mira angustiado.

─ ¿Ichimatsu?

─Ayer me emborrache como nunca y termine acostándome con Todomatsu….Me acosté con Todomatsu….m-me….acosté….con…t-t…

Seguía repitiéndolo mientras su voz se le quebraba. Quería llorar pero se estaba resistiendo a hacerlo. En el momento en que esas palabras salieron de la boca de su persona amada, Karamatsu sintió todo el peso de su cuerpo amenazar con arrastrarlo. Sus piernas ya no podían resistir su propio peso. El aire se le había ido de los pulmones de forma tan tosca que la cabeza le daba vueltas, y el pecho le dolía, ardía tan fuerte que no pudo evitar hiperventilar mientras se lo tocaba con fuerza. No, simplemente no podía ser verdad. Por todo el jodido universo, esto no debía ser real. No podía estar ocurriendo, porque se aman. Los dos están tan enamorados. Mierda, que ambos son la puta vida del otro. Sencillamente esto no podía estarle pasando, la vida no podía ser tan perra con él como para quitarle algo que amaba, no de nuevo.

Con los ojos ardiéndole, tomo de ambos brazos a Ichimatsu y comenzó a zarandearlo. Este estaba con los ojos irritados y se notaba que estaba en un estado lamentable.

─ ¡Dime que no es cierto! ¡Dime que es mentira! ¡Dime por favor que era solo una broma cruel! ¡Lo que sea, dímelo!

─ Me gustaría poder decirte que es mentira pero ocurrió Kusomatsu ¡Me equivoque! Yo…yo soy una terrible persona….

El más alto aflojo su agarre y se le fueron las fuerzas, cayendo hincado frente a Ichimatsu a quien abrazo de la cintura, recargando su cabeza en el estómago ajeno. El de morado estaba a punto de acariciarle su cabello, pero no puede. No es digno, no luego de lo que le hizo. Por su parte el ojiazul está llorando mientras no deja de temblar. No su chaton noir ¿Por qué incluso su chaton noir lo estaba abandonando? Fue cuando se dio cuenta. Esto es un error, un error mas no el final. Fue un accidente, ambos han estado bajo muchas cosas últimamente, además que el licor no es algo que su joven escritor pueda manejar. Sin mencionar, que no confía en Totty. Algo malo pudo haberle hecho, debe de tener calma. Hablar las cosas, como no lo han hecho en un tiempo. Conversarlo podría sanarlos.

─Sabes Ichimatsu, esto que sucedió es algo muy pesado. Algo…horrible para ambos, pero sé que no quisiste hacerlo. No hemos hablado con mucha sinceridad últimamente, supongo que entre la borrachera y las cosas de tu mente, te sentiste frustrado y no sabías lo que hacías. Cosas así pueden pasar. Si suceden, debes entonces de darte cuenta de que hay problemas en la relación. Podemos solucionarlos, no es necesario dejarlo todo por algo así. Salvémonos.

El otro mira con gran intensidad a su amado. Contrario a lo esperado, está siendo terriblemente maduro al respecto del tema. Está queriendo solucionar las malditas cosas. Está demostrando que de nuevo, el más entregado a la relación es él. Ichimatsu lo ama tanto. Lo adora, daría lo que fuera por otra oportunidad. Sin embargo, debe poner a Karamatsu ante todo. No ser más egoísta y hacer lo correcto por su amado. No lo merece y menos después de haberlo hecho llorar en la forma en la que lo está haciendo. No resistiría romperle el corazón de nuevo. Si la relación se convierte en un torbellino de equivocaciones tras equivocaciones que Ichi no sabe cómo manejar y al final termina solo desgastando al siempre amable Karamatsu, nunca se lo perdonaría. Primero muerto antes que convertirse en el motivo de las dolencias de su amado, antes que de sus alegrías. Karamatsu le dio dolores de cabeza, y le dejo marcas pero todas las hizo con la intensidad del amor que siente por él. No puede estar en una relación donde él no pueda hacer exactamente lo mismo por alguien tan maravilloso y merecedor de afecto como el pobre Karamatsu.

Con el crujir en su pecho, aleja al otro de su cuerpo.

─ ¿No lo entiendes Kusomatsu? Si termine haciendo algo tan horrible quiere decir que no estoy satisfecho en esta relación. Fue una clara señal de que ya no me hace feliz.

─ ¿I-ichimatsu?

─Esto se acaba aquí y ahora. No quiero tener que soportar estar jugando a ser feliz para que tú no sufras y no tengas miedo al abandono. Cuando yo mismo estoy sufriendo un calvario, ocultando mis angustias propias, poniendo las tuyas por encima de mis necesidades. Estoy tan endeuda contigo que siempre iba a tener que hacer lo que me pidieras, dejando lo que quiero de lado. Estoy cansando de tener que pretender que puedo llegar a ser un buen novio. Ya no me hace dichoso ser tu pareja.

El dolor es palpable en las facciones contrarias, lo que le desagarra por dentro a Ichimatsu, pero es mejor así. Comienza a retroceder, quitando las manos del mayor de si, alejándolas a manotazos. No sabe cómo es que puede mantenerse en pie luego de semejante escena. La pobre Homura está aterrada y estática en el mostrador, no le dieron ni tiempo de irse a otro lado; esta derramando unas lágrimas enormes, aduras penas si puede mantenerse al margen. Karamatsu inclinado con las rodillas y las manos en el piso.

Él siente que se muere, está llorando desconsolado, Ichimatsu le esta mintiéndo, lo sabe pero sus palabras le dan a entender que a pesar de todo, Ichimatsu de verdad estaba confundido en la relación. Al amarlo, estaba hiriéndolo. Si su amor le era tan toxico puede comprender que ahora lo use de pretexto para irse. Quiere detenerlo, pero no se siente con el derecho de hacerlo.

Cuando Ichimatsu sale del local, ambos lamentan lo mismo: _´Lo siento mi amor, no te merezco´._

 **YYY**

¿Qué decisiones saldrán de esto? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 48. Retomando el sueño

Bonjour mon chaton noir! *- ¡Buenos días mi chaton noir! *

Chaton noir Êtes-vous d'accord? *- Chaton noir ¿Estas bien?*

Buu! Sé que me odian, y espero hayan llorado porque yo lo hice. Oh aún no se bien que día, pero pronto llevare a arreglar mi compu tiene un virus bien difícil, les aviso a ver si a próxima semana escribo lo normal, sin mencionar que mi mami estuvo en el hospital **. ICHIMATSU FUE EL SEME DE TOTTY!** Bueno gracias por dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco inventos (respondo ahora) ¡Nos estamos leyendo, shao!

Dei: No son felices para siempre porque ambos son humanos y los humanos somos idiotas y jodemos nuestra propia felicidad a veces, es parte de la vida y de tener miedo, quise representar esa parte de las relaciones porque creo que no se explota lo suficiente! La relación de Osomatsu puedo decirte que ahorita es el quien sufrirá por esto pero luego choro vera muchas cosas! Me encanta que lo valores y lo leas con tanto ahínco gracias! Ojala este capítulo las haya roto tanto como a mí, joder. Pues no, Totty fue el uke de Ichimatsu eso se verá más a fondo adelante! Un saludote!

Gotti Calavera: Sipi Ichimatsu fue el seme de Totty! Así que es suke jajaja Y sí, La ha cagado enormemente. Ichimatsu no sabe pues no tiene experiencia social! Bueno Totty es diabólico así que no te daré spoiler y si lo hicieron o no solo te diré que Ichi seria seme de Totty! Un saludote

LaV3nus6: gracias por no odiarme, pero Totty sí que es una perra ojete! Karamatsu se puso peor que mal, esto estará jodido te lo digo. Bueno un saludote!

SombraLN: Y en este lloraras como magdalena igual que yo? El Osochoro y el Karaichi me han roto de veras! Este capítulo será el dolor de mi kokoro, pero se vienen más tristes!

Candy Nyu: Sip! Pero no lo divulgues! Eso se vera mas adelante.


	64. Capitulo 48

Hola mis amados lectores este capítulo me tenía confundida.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 48. Retomando el sueño

Ichimatsu y Karamatsu no se han visto en tres meses. Los cuales han sido un inferno en la tierra para ambos. Han estado atravesando por una de las etapas más duras y cabronas de toda su vida.

Pese a lo devastador de la noticia en su círculo de amigos, estos entendieron que no querían hablar del tema tanto como en su momento Osomatsu y Choromatsu no quisieron hacerlo tampoco. Con todo el ambiente tan tenso que les dejo la ruptura del profesor y el cocinero nadie quiso tener que lidiar con la del cafetero y el estudiante de literatura. Osomatsu era el único que parecía tener permiso para hablar de ese tema con Karamatsu, pues ambos estaban dolidos apoyándose entre ellos. Por un tiempo, el grupo se ha dividido momentáneamente. En los que están consolando a Ichi o los que apapachan a Kara. Todos ellos son de un mismo grupo de amigos, pero pareciera que tienen un acuerdo silencioso de no incomodar a los involucrados con la presencia de alguien que le podría causar la ansiedad de hacerle preguntas para saber que ha sido de su ex. Karako es un ejemplo de las que ha evitado a Ichimatsu, Osoko a Choromatsu y cosas por él estilo.

Cada uno lo ha lidiado con lo mejor que puede. Ichimatsu tiene una necesidad insana de volver a la cafetería, no solo porque extrañe a muerte al dueño de esta sino que necesita un jodido café. Estuvo en estado depresivo extremo un mes entero antes de sentirse mejor, esta vez quiere superar las cosas de una forma más adecuada, trabajarlas y no solo estar acostado lamentándose su suerte.

Todomatsu y él no han hablado para nada tampoco. El de rosa lo ha intentado pero el de morado no se siente moralmente listo para enfrentarlo. Supone, que no se siente moralmente listo para enfrentar a Karamatsu tampoco. Cree que cuando esté listo, intentara conversar con ambos para que puedan quedar en mejores términos y así posiblemente dar la oportunidad de rearmar el grupo de amigos, siendo eso solamente aunque por dentro se muera de amor por ese ojiazul al que ha echado tanto de menos.

Aunque pareciera que las cosas no saldrán como quiere, un día llega su mejor amigo con un semblante desesperado a verlo. Se nota que se debate mentalmente entre si decirle algo o no hacerlo. Se ve angustiado como pocas veces lo ha visto.

─Suéltalo ya, Jyushimatsu.

Su amigo beisbolista se ve tan descompuesto.

─Hay algo que tienes que ir a ver.

─ ¿De qué se trata?

El de amarillo comienza a brincotear nervioso.

─Tenemos que ir a la cafetería.

Ichimatsu se paraliza y siente un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

─Debes estar bromeando.

─Yo sé que tú y Karamatsu-niisan han pasado por una etapa difícil, pero no te lo pediría sino fuera importante.

Lo dice de una forma tal que le deja tan malditamente claro que es algo delicado como el infierno, sino no estaría ni siquiera pidiéndolo. Suspira derrotado.

─No estoy listo para algo como esto, pero si tanto insistes.

Tras esta resignación, Jyushimatsu le toma la mano la cual aprieta con fuerza.

─Yo voy a estar para ti, Ichimatsu-niisan.

Dice y tras esto, ambos comienzan a caminar con rumbo a la cafetería, mientras a Ichimatsu le brinca el pulso, no se siente preparado para esto, ni un poco, pero definitivamente quiere llegar a ver a ese extranjero, tanta falta le ha hecho que se conforma con verlo un poquito.

 **YYY**

Jyushimatsu lo tiene asustado. Ha ido mortalmente callado y serio todo el camino y eso es sin duda alguna, una terrible señal.

Visualiza la cafetería a lo lejos y siente un vuelco. La extraño tanto, han pasado meses pero se sintieron como años lejos del hermoso local. Una vez cerca, se siente a morir cuando nota que es una de las pocas veces que llega al local y no es recibido con su música. Eso era algo tan imborrable. Tan inigualable.

Por fin atraviesan la puerta y el de morado se sorprende. Por fuera es la misma pero por dentro ahora se ve menos hogareña y ha pasado a lucir, totalmente moderna, incluso con esas máquinas para café que tan populares son. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el lugar está casi a tope. Karamatsu nunca tenia tantos clientes, hay filas y es demasiado incomodo avanzar.

Su amigo se abre paso entre el gentío y llega hasta la barra. Ya no están las fotografías de Karamatsu y sus seres queridos, la única que sigue en la pared es la de Oso y Kara enfrente de la cafetería el día de su reinauguración.

─ ¡Jyushimatsu!

Llama una voz y finalmente luego de todo este tiempo, ahí está el cocinero. El chico de rojo que se veía igualito a como lo recordaba. Este parece algo sorprendido y no de una forma grata al parecer.

─Osomatsu-niisan…

─Creo que fui muy claro en que no quería que le dijeras.

─Tiene derecho a saber.

─Perdió todo derecho el día que terminaron.

─Osomatsu, sé que estás enojado conmigo por lo que paso, pero no deberías de desquitarte con Jyushimatsu, él solo hace lo que cree correcto.

─Yo no sigo enfadado contigo, ya no. No creo que lo que hicieras fuera correcto, aunque también creo estás triste porque jodieron su felicidad, se aman.

─Osomatsu yo…

─No quiero escuchar explicaciones, esas no te corresponde dármelas a mí. Solo no quería que te avisara porque lo que sucedió es algo muy fuerte y quería evitar que sufrieras. Pese a todo, eres mi amigo también.

Ichimatsu siente algo de nostalgia, extraño eso de Oso, el ser como un hermano mayor a veces. Se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, mas no las demuestra.

─ ¿Y bien, me dirás lo que pasó?

Con solo decir esto, el ambiente se volvió insoportable de repente. Más que haber hecho una inocente pregunta, pareciera que hubiera soltado una bomba nuclear u ofendido a alguien al grado de ser enemigos mortales. Ahora la intriga se volvía lentamente en desesperación.

─ ¿Me van a decir que mierda está pasando o no?

Los otros se miraron entre ellos, antes que el de los ojos marrones les indicara con la vista que pasaran a tomar asiento en una de las sillas.

─No soy de las personas que se anden con rodeos así que lo diré de una vez: Karamatsu obtuvo una oportunidad de retomar su sueño de ser cantante, así que se fue por tiempo indefinido a nueva Orleans.

Así como así le soltó semejante bomba a Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu lo miro con reproche. Mientras el de ojos amatistas lo miraba sorprendido.

─Déjate de bromas Osomatsu.

Tras notar que ninguno de ellos decía nada y que Jyushimatsu le ponía una mano en su hombro, siente un balde de agua helada caerle encima y sale corriendo a la cocina solo para notarlo: Karamatsu se había llevado la esfera de cristal con la flor que le regaló en su cumpleaños. Se deja caer hincando, totalmente en estado de desesperación pura.

Jyushimatsu sale corriendo a su lado, abrazándolo.

─ ¡No puede ser verdad! Kusomatsu nunca se iría tan lejos…y menos sin despedirse…

Unas lágrimas estaban resbalando por sus mejillas, furiosas mientras se mecía. El pecho le pesaba, le ardían los pulmones, su corazón se le rompía de nuevo, todo le daba vueltas, iba a vomitar. Jyushimatsu no lo dejo en ningún momento. Mientras Osomatsu lo miraba desde lejos sin una expresión.

─Intente convencerlo de no irse, pero no hubo nada que lo lograra, estaba tan decidido. Según recuerdo por esa mierda de que según él es mejor irse cuando le estorbas a las personas que amas, pues así les demuestras que las amas de verdad. Pocas veces lo he visto así, sabes. Cuando eramos niños y él venia de vacaciones me emocionaba pensar que pasaría conmigo la mayor parte del tiempo, entre la cafetería y nuestros juegos. Nunca pasaba tiempo con sus padres pero eso no le quitaba el ánimo, su dulzura, su alegría aun así Nunca antes lo vi tan contento como cuando se enamoró de ti. Estaba tan determinado a "curarte el alma" y a ganarse tu confianza. Disfrutaba consentirte, se emocionaba tanto cuando demostrabas valorarlo, pudo haberse pasado la vida entera feliz con solo sentarse a leer a tu lado en silencio, tomados de la mano bajo la mesa. –Lo note aunque no lo dijeran- Siempre aprecio que les diera su privacidad en esos besos largos de despedida que solían darse. Solo lo he visto tan mal dos veces antes que esta: cuando renuncio a la música y cuando murió su abuelo. Sé que él decidió venir a vivir a Japón porque era mejor que aventurarse a un lugar sin conocer a nadie, creo que es la primera vez que hace algo parecido. Se fue de aquí sin guardarte ningún rencor, Ichimatsu, lo único que le importa es tu felicidad. Sé que tú también estas sufriendo, pero de nuevo, solo Karamatsu se molestó en demostrarlo.

Se alza en el mostrador con las tazas para bajarle una a Ichimatsu, su taza de gatito negro. La pone enfrente de este.

─Esa taza, nadie antes o después la ha usado, Karamatsu fue muy claro al respecto de que es para ti por ser tu favorita.

Tras estas palabras deja a ambos amigos a solas, pues Ichimatsu estará llorando un largo rato. Le ha dicho esto para que recapacite en sus cosas y no para hacerlo sufrir, porque pese a todo, Ichimatsu también es su amigo.

Tras unas horas, este sale del local completamente solo sin decir una palabra y sin que Jyushimatsu lo pueda evitar. Sabe a dónde va y sabe que ahí descubrirá más cosas que le rompan el corazón. Sera una noche difícil para el gatito, pero es necesario que él aprenda de esto como Karamatsu se esfuerza por hacerlo.

Suspira derrotado. Todos consolaran a Ichimatsu por la partida de Karamatsu cuando no es el único que la está sufriendo, ahora se ha quedado sin príncipe jade y sin jefe tonto al cual molestar. Siente su vida algo vacía.

Por su parte, Ichimatsu sale corriendo con desesperación pues tiene algo que ver con sus propios ojos, o no estará tranquilo.

 **YYY**

Buu! Sé que me odian, y espero hayan notado por dónde van los tiros y les esté gustando un poquito jaja Bueno gracias por dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco inventos (respondo ahora) ¡Nos estamos leyendo, shao!

LaV3nus6: Niñas son re intensas, yo aún no niego ni confirmo nada. No se adelanten a los hechos y lamento decirte que ambos están sufriendo, así que leerás mucho dolor por aquí, sin mencionar que kara es muy listo y sensitivo, no dudes de eso. Un saludo

SombraLN: lo sé, estos capítulos son re intensos. No eres la única que sufre con el dolor de nuestro bien amado Karamatsu, escribir esto me mata jajaja pero lo disfruto soy re maso jajaja Un saludote!

Gotti Calavera: disfruto leer que no soy la única que se pone intensa con todo esto. Sep Ichi tiene el tipo de personalidad perfecta para esa clase de cosas. Es que mis reviews me los gano porque me esfuerzo, por eso disfrutas ponerme uno, lo se jaja. Jajajaja eso se verá más adelante, pero no habrá sexo de reconciliación con un ICHI SEME! Karaichi nena, kaichi. Un saludo.


	65. Pureza relativa 8

Hola mis amados lectores estoy emocionada por esta pareja que ahora son los únicos que no me deprimen.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Pureza Relativa 8

Homura fue una de las personas que más sufrió con la partida del francés.

No era solo su jefe y su mentor, era su compañero de cuarto y mejor amigo. Lo más cercano que ha tenido a una familia en muchos años. Ha estado de un mal humor desde que Kara e Ichi rompieron. Le toco ver todo calladita desde el fondo de la cafetería y tras la partida del estudiante de literatura ese día, fue ella quien se lanzó a levantar literal y figurativamente al extranjero.

Con su psicóloga no deja de hablar del tema, supone esta que es porque tiene una extraña dependencia hacia el ojiazul, depende mucho de su fortaleza, fue ella quien la convenció de que si eso era lo que su amigo creía correcto no podía detenerlo. Era el sentir de él y era su responsabilidad como adulto manejar con sus problemas como mejor creyera conveniente.

La chica de la trenza tuvo que sufrir de la terrible separación sin poder evitarlo. Ahora tiene todo ese espacio para ella solita y se siente horrible. Extraña tanto la compañía del francés. A esta hora del día la casa olería a comida deliciosa preparada por Osomatsu con un buen café para acompañar. El día de su inevitable adiós, Osomatsu y ella estuvieron tan deprimidos. Karamatsu intento aligerar el ambiente pero fue en vano. Oso y Kara se despidieron en el aeropuerto pues Homura no resistió verlo partir así que mejor se quedó en la casa y ahí fue la última vez que lo vio. Luego, llego el cocinero para anunciar la inevitable noticia de la partida indefinida del francés como un hecho. Homura no pudo evitarlo y se había derrumbado. Jyushimatsu y el de rojo se encargaron de cuidarla esa noche lo mejor que pudieron, al final de todo cuando Osomatsu se fue a dormir a la habitación de Karamatsu completamente embriagado, Jyushi abrazo a su novia que estaba tan triste que no representó problema alguno hasta que se acomodaron y durmieron en esta posición, ella lloro hasta quedarse dormida y él no se quejó. Lidiar con la casa completamente sola es lo que la ha dado problemas, apenas han pasado casi cinco días desde ese día, pero ya se siente todo tan diferente. Extraña el aroma de la loción de su amigo.

Osomatsu y Jyushimatsu hablaron y este primero no quiso que bajo ningún motivo el beisbolista le avisara a Ichimatsu de lo que había ocurrido. El de ojos dorados no podría resistir por mucho tiempo semejante petición. Homura lo notaba y el de rojo igual. Todos son amigos pero ellos entienden que entre algunos de ellos hay lazos más fuertes que entre otros, un lazo de toda la vida como el de Kara y Oso. A Homura lo único que le ha hecho el día, es saber que el de azul se comunica seguido con su mejor amigo para saber cómo están las cosas. No ha querido llamar a Homura porque siente que debe hablar con ella cuando tenga mejores noticias que simplemente un "Me ha ido bien, estoy bien" aunque en estos momentos Homura mataría por algo así.

Esta noche espera a su novio en la casa, cuando tocan con desesperación sale algo conmocionada.

─ ¿Jyushimatsu?

Abre y se encuentra con Ichimatsu, se sorprende bastante de tenerlo ahí pero este simplemente entra a la casa sin darle tiempo a nada y se pone a registrar la casa de arriba abajo, en búsqueda de algo.

─ ¡Sal de ahí, Kusomatsu! Suficiente de la bromita.

─Ichimatsu-kun…

Murmuro la chica mientras lo veía buscarlo por todos lados, inútilmente. Ella no pudo evitarlo y dejo fluir unas lágrimas. Estaba enojada con Ichimatsu, porque así como Jyushi estaba de lado de este, ella lo estaba del lado de Kara. Además de que fue el de morado quien le fue infiel al de azul, era inevitable no sentir que él tenía la culpa de que su mejor amigo ahora estuviera a miles de kilómetros, aventurándose en nueva Orleans. Supone que se fue ahí porque algunas partes de ese lugar se mueven con francés también, Karamatsu adora poder hablarlo o cantar en ese idioma, supone entonces que la otra opción pudo haber sido Canadá.

Sin embargo, por muy enfadada que estuviera él era su amigo también y estaba sufriendo. Estaba desesperado, por eso con dolor, le abrió la puerta de la habitación que ellos compartían. Fue cuando Ichimatsu notó la última sorpresa de Karamatsu en la habitación, para la cual le pidió que no fuera en un tiempo. El de azul incluso le había empacado sus cosas y las había dejado en cajas sobre la cama. De ahí en fuera, estaba totalmente vacía. No quedaba nada de ninguna de las pertenencias de Karamatsu. El cuarto aun olía ligeramente a perfume. Con dolor, le toco ver a Ichimatsu derrumbarse, peor incluso que cuando ella se derrumbó el día de su partida. Le dio privacidad cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

Ahora era ella misma quien necesitaba algo de compañía le llamó a su novio para avisarle que Ichimatsu estaba en la habitación de al lado, llorando podía oírlo todavía y que ella se sentía mal, que de verdad le hacía falta su compañía.

Cuando este llegó, ella prácticamente lo tacleo brincándole encima y le dio un beso profundo y largo, le seguían fluyendo las lágrimas de forma furiosa. Aunque algo sorprendido, él no dejo de corresponderle el beso y como ella no avanzaba o parecía ni tantito dispuesta a soltarlo, la alzó en brazos para continuar con el contacto.

La iba a bajar en el sillón, pero fue ella quien lo jalo con fuerza de la sudadera a la habitación de la propia Homura, quien hoy parecía más salvaje y decidida de lo normal, al principio eso tomó con la guardia baja a Jyushi, pero de repente él también se dejó llevar, envolviéndola en brazos y con cuidado posicionándose arriba de ella en la cama. Con delicadeza y mirándola con fijeza, comenzó a acariciarle su pecho con torpeza de primerizo y con amor, le posiciono la mano sobre su pecho para sentir su desenfrenado latir, casi tanto como el de él mismo.

Pese a que la cabeza le daba vueltas, Homura estaba muy emocionada por esto, fue ella misma quien lo incitó pero Jyushi ha respondido como el digno hombre dulce que tanto ama. Está asustada de perderlo, tiene miedo de terminar como Ichimatsu con Karamatsu, y Osomatsu con Choromatsu. No quiere simplemente convertirse en un recuerdo. No quiere perder lo único bueno que le queda en la vida, ahora que tampoco tiene a Karamatsu a su lado y que su grupo de amigos pareciera que comienza a fragmentarse. El único obstáculo a vencer entre ellos es este paso tan importante, cree que si logra atravesarlo Jyushi será suyo, querrá dejarla aún menos.

Jyushimatsu y ella se tocan mutuamente, conociéndose con cuidado y amor, ella comienza a asustarse, de verdad está empezando a querer hiperventilar. Está haciendo la comparación mental de las otras veces tan invasivas, tan sucias y esta se siente tan real, tan entregada que le aplasta la completa realidad de que esto será exponerse. Tiene cicatrices que son vergonzosas, no tanto como las mentales. A los hombres no les importaba siempre y cuando pudieran meterle el pene por algún orificio, pero en esta ocasión Jyushi la trata como lo más valioso que le ha sucedido en la vida, como si fuera a romperse y no cree poder soportarlo, es rico, se siente bien pero sigue siendo demasiado para ella. Sin poder evitarlo, comienza a llorar y su amado se asusta alejándose.

─ ¿Homura-chan estas bien? ¿T-te lastime?

Ahí estaba de nuevo, más preocupado por ella que por él mismo, sus clientes no se molestaban en exigirle que se callara si es que alguna vez llegaba a llorar, alguno llego a golpearla por hacerlo y otros más la ignoraron o la acusaron con su madrastra. En estos momentos quiere vomitar y ocultarse en el fondo de algo.

─Lo siento, Jyushimatsu-kun.

─ ¿Homura-chan?

─S-sigo sin sentirme lista… L-lo siento tanto…de verdad creí que podría…

─ ¿Si no te sentías lista entonces porque lo intentaste Homura-chan? Yo puedo esperarte el tiempo que necesites, lo sabes.

─N-no lo sé…s-supongo que e-estoy loca…

Ha comenzado a hipar y el beisbolista la mira con atención, escucha el ruido de al lado de un llanto que intenta sonar disimulado y entiende un poco las cosas. Se agacha para abrazarla, ella se resiste para detiene ejerciendo un poco de fuerza.

─Tú no necesitas que hacer estas cosas para que te ame. Ya lo hago. Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en Homura-chan. ¡Lo que más me gusta de ti es tu sonrisa tan bonita! Me costó tanto trabajo convencerte pero ahora que eres mi novia, ¡soy el hombre más contento! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle! Te acepto completa porque a mí no me importa tu pasado o nada parecido, me importa que estés a mi lado porque con solo pasar tiempo juntos, soy muy feliz ¡Me quedare contigo siempre que tu sigas aguantándome! Gracias por todo, Homura-chan.

Dice dándole un beso en la nuca y la chica comienza a hipar con más fuerza. No debió dudar ni por un momento de Jyushimatsu. Porque ellos dos son los que más problemas habían tenido que lidiar para estar juntos. Son los únicos que aún no tienen sexo y en cambio, igual son los únicos que han trabajo con sus problemas incluso con profesionales para no guardarse las cosas. Jyushimatsu y ella hablan las cosas lo mejor posible, y por eso, están seguros que son los únicos del grupo que no se dejaran. Porque ellos aunque han sufrido, han afrontado cada problema que se ha presentado. No han dejado que esto los tumbe. No dejan que sus propios miedos los consuman.

La fuerza de este amor podrá contra todo y ambos, con resolución superaran la situación como los grandes. Una fortaleza nacida de exponer ante el otro, su dolor.

 **YYY**

En el próximo capítulo veremos esta escena desde la perspectiva de Ichimatsu Capitulo 49. Lo que dejaste atrás.

Buu! Ojala este capítulo les haya gustado mucho, ya estamos al corriente! Estense atentos, porque de aquí ya solo faltan uno o dos capítulos de "Pureza Relativa" Bueno gracias por dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco inventos ¡Nos estamos leyendo, shao!


	66. Capitulo 49

Hola mis amados lectores este capítulo lo hago pronto porque probablemente no venga el jueves, el cumple de mi papi o quien sabe pero mejor apurarme.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 49. Lo que dejaste atrás.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora, las piernas le temblaban, sentía que era como un venado recién nacido corriendo desesperado, lleno de lágrimas por las calles un poco desoladas de la cuidad por ser tan noche. Era consciente de que hirió a muerte a Karamatsu ese día, pero nunca se imaginó que lo heriría como una de esas personas que lo decepcionaron, como sus padres que nunca le correspondieron su amor. A veces más que irse para no incomodar a quienes amaba, parecía que el francés lo hacía para huir del rechazo. Jamás en su vida corrió tan rápido como este día, y menos le hacía falta un descanso. Su cuerpo se desbarataba entre el dolor y el agotamiento, aun así seguía corriendo. Mientras rogaba mentalmente que todo esto fuera una broma de mal gusto. Una venganza del ojiazul por todo lo que le había hecho sufrir. Había solo un lugar que le podía confirmar si aquello era una cruel realidad y por eso iba para allá. Necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos.

 _/sencillamente, Kusomatsu no pudo hacerme algo así, no podría/_

Finalmente logra verla: la casa del francés. Era una caminata algo larga pero la hecho en un tiempo record. Recordar que las últimas veces que estuvo aquí fueron tan agridulces. Recordar mejor la primera noche juntos, la primera vez que conoció ese lugar tan íntimo de su amado, donde tenía todos esos objetos que representaban momentos y personas importantes para el francés. Incluso el mismo Ichimatsu estaba en varios. No podía desaparecer sin más. Con una sensación horrorosa en la boca del estómago mientras luchaba por mantener su conciencia, toco la puerta de enfrente como loco.

─ ¿Jyushimatsu?

Pregunto una dulce voz desde el interior, una voz que no escuchaba hace tanto, y sonaba tan linda como la recordaba, no creía que ella estuviera emocionada de escucharlo del otro lado, probablemente ni le abriría la puerta. Por eso, con algo de astucia, no respondió. Escucho por fin el mágico sonido de la puerta abrirse y luego miro a su amiga de la trenza del otro lado, totalmente sorprendida y no de una grata forma por tenerlo ahí. Él la ignoro y se adentró en el lugar sin una invitación o un saludo cordial si quiera. Se puso a buscar y rebuscar por todos lados una señal, o lo que fuera, pues su vida dependía de lo que encontrara. Le rompía notar que ya no había nada de su amado por ningún lado. Ni sus tazas, si sus fotos, decoraciones, nada. La chica lo miraba con atención y lastima. Se sintió irritado, pues le recordó que se veía tan vulnerable, pero mandaría todo eso a la mierda si con eso el tonto ese reaparecía.

─¡Sal de ahí, Kusomatsu! Suficiente de la bromita.

─Ichimatsu-kun…

Cuando la escucho con ese tono lastimero, y observó que ella lloraba, solo faltó ver como ella sacaba el juego de llaves que el dueño de la casa le había entregado para dejarlo pasar a esa habitación donde él y su francés vivieron tantas cosas juntos. Fue cuando su mundo entero dio un vuelco. Le sorprendía no haberse caído aun.

 _/Esto no puede ser verdad…/_

Ahí, delante de él estaba la última sorpresa de Karamatsu. El motivo por el que le había pedido que no fuera en un tiempo: el imbécil mando remodelar la habitación para que fuera menos de un soltero con gustos extravagantes a uno más aceptable por ambos. Era de un bonito color beige con acabados café obscuro. Tenía cuadros de pinturas en las paredes que eran de imitaciones, basadas en los de exposiciones que habían ido a ver juntos. Hizo un montonal de repisas para la pared, para poner las cosas de ambos y no estar todos apretujados. Había comprado algunas lámparas y cosas como tazones, figurillas y demás cosas para decorar. La cama ahora era más espaciosa de una preciosa madera barnizada. Todo era como un sueño. Todo era para tener un lugar más de los dos, en el cual pudieran vivir su vida juntos. Una relación larga juntos. Ichimatsu termina de aceptar la realidad al ver las cajas, esas con todas las pertenencias que se había dejado ahí, sobretodo porque su ex novio le había comprado muchas cosas en su momento. Y ahora, sin en cambio ya no había ninguna del francés. Solo lo poco que dejo en la habitación, pero lo que si era muy "Karamatsu" se lo había llevado. Incluidas las fotografías.

No pudo evitarlo, y furiosas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, drenándole el alma. Cuando su cuerpo no lo resistió más, se dejó caer en el piso con fuerza, escucho como la puerta era cerrada, y se sintió libre para hacerse ovillo delante de la cama, gimiendo por que lloraba tan duro que le costaba respirar.

 _Luna, tú que lo ves, dile cuanto lo amo_

 _Luna, tú que lo ves, dile cuanto lo extraño_

Lloraba mientras intentaba sacar las cobijas, pues eran diferentes a las que usaban juntos usualmente pero el francés durmió sobre ellas y tenían un poco de su esencia, se envolvió en estas intentando respirar y dejarse embriagar por ese adictivo y varonil aroma que tanto había extrañado y que nunca creyó que no volvería a oler jamás.

 _Esta noche sé que él esta_

 _Contemplándote igual que yo_

 _A través de ti quiero darle un beso_

 _Tú qué sabes de soledad_

 _Aconséjale por favor_

 _De que vuelva convéncelo te ruego_

Revisando la caja pudo ver que tenía una última fotografía. Era de su primera cita, el extranjero tenía tres de ese día, pero esta era la única que le había gustado porque se veían lindos los dos. Karamatsu sabía que adoraba esa y por eso fue la que le regaló. En la parte trasera tenía escrito esto: " _Espero este pequeño recuerdo no sea algo que te incomode, de ser así, siéntete libre de deshacerte de ella. Hasta siempre, mi amor. Siempre tuyo, Karamatsu."_

 _Luna, tú que lo ves, dile cuanto es que sufro_

 _Luna, y que vuelva porque ya es mucho_

Estaba hipando con fuerza, besando la imagen de la fotografía una y otra vez, arrugando la imagen de ambos contra su pecho con tanta fuerza que creyó que le dejarían marcas permanentes. Sigue enredándose más y más en las cobijas, lamentando tanto no haber sido digno de alguien como ese hombre maravilloso que significo la mejor etapa de su vida.

 _Tú qué sabes en donde esta_

 _Acaríciale con mi amor_

 _Dile que él es a quien yo más, más quiero_

Ichimatsu, al final, sí que tenía tantas palabras de amor que decir. Tantos sentimientos que expresar. Escucha ruido al otro lado de la habitación, pero no le podría importar menos, en estos momentos solo se concentra en no ahogarse en sus propios lamentos, y ruega porque esto sea una terrible pesadilla. Porque no tenga que asumir la dura realidad de no tener que verlo nunca más. Una cosa era no estar juntos y otra muy distinta era no tenerlo cerca ni siquiera para contemplarlo a la distancia.

 _Tú qué sabes por donde va_

 _Ilumínale con tu luz_

 _Su sendero porque quizás_

 _No es bueno, no es bueno_

 _Quizás no es bueno_

 _Y dile que lo quiero_

Ya no es consiente ni de cuánto tiempo ha pasado, ni de cuanto lleva llorando, se asoma a la ventana pero lo único que logra ver es a la luna, ese astro que tanto el ojiazul admiraba, siempre diciendo que era como la luz de esperanza más puro. Porque sale para iluminar en los momentos más obscuros.

El de ojos amatistas siente que se podría dejar arrastrar por sus monstros, es tanto el sufrimiento tanto físico, espiritual, como mental que vive en este preciso instante, que esta considerando acabar con todo de una vez, sin embargo, algo le dice que todas las personas que lo apoyan, incluido su amado ausente, nunca se lo perdonarían. Se enreda en las mantas, intenta aspirar ese aroma, sin ser muy consciente de ello, se queda dormido, soñando con tiempos mejores.

 **YYY**

Una tenue luz lo despierta y puede darse cuenta de que ha amanecido. Está completamente agotado, siente que no descansó porque se siente como si hubiera recibido una paliza, más que dormir una siesta. En eso, la puerta se abre y del otro lado están Homura y Jyushimatsu. Él no se mueve ni un centímetro.

─ Ichimatsu-niisan, Homura-chan hizo el desayuno, ven a comer algo.

La voz del de amarillo le ha taladrado los oídos, se tapa con todas sus fuerzas, enredándose más en las cobijas, pues quiere permanecer entre estas mientras aun huelan a él. Si sale de aquí, tendrá que afrontar que no habrá desayuno con aroma a comida extranjera y café. No está listo, sin mencionar que la simple idea de consumir alimentos hace que se le haga un nudo en el estómago, uno tan grande que le da deseos de vomitar.

─No tengo hambre.

Afirma tajante.

─Pero, Ichimatsu-niisan…

─Vete, quiero estar solo.

Tras la tajante respuesta, sus amigos se retiran de la habitación. Homura va llorando. Egoístamente, no se midió y no es el único que está sufriendo por la ausencia del idiota ese. Aunque no está de ánimos para tener que consolarla, cuando él también está más deprimido que nunca, sin poder evitarlo deja fluir las lágrimas al darse cuenta de que el único que podría haber arreglado todo esto, hubiera sido el mismo Karamatsu. El tarado les hace tanta falta.

 **YYY**

En el próximo capítulo regresaremos el tiempo para ver como fue el proceso desde la perspectiva de Karamatsu, Capitulo 50. La partida

La letra de la canción es la de "Luna" de Ana Gabriel.

Buu! Ojala este capítulo les haya gustado mucho, y estén depres joder, que yo lo estoy. Bueno gracias por dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco inventos ¡Nos estamos leyendo, shao!


	67. Capitulo 50

Hola mis amados lectores este capítulo será pufff ojala quede genial porque estoy ilusionada joder

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 50. La partida

" _Para el francés de mierda:_

 _Nunca en la vida he escrito una cosa parecida. Esto es literalmente la cosa más extrema que he hecho en toda mi vida, más siento que gracias a ti, esas cosas no son tan molestas._

 _Supongo que si lo hago por ti, el ridículo es manejable. Aunque más te vale tener claro que en el momento en que te burles de mí, te castro. Debería de dejar de darle vueltas como estúpido al tema e ir directo al grano: pese a lo doloroso, cursi, con ropa llamativa, frases de mierda y que 99 por ciento del tiempo no entiendo nada de lo que sale de tu boca por tu francés, he terminado completa y perdidamente enamorado de ti._

 _He intentado de negármelo a mí mismo y a los demás, pero estos sentimientos crecen más y más pese a que me esfuerzo por olvidarlos y enterrarlos. Me hacen un ser vulnerable masoquista, pues disfruto tanto de tu compañía, así eso implique tener que terminar con un par de costillas rotas por tus sandeces._

 _Pese a todo, creo que tus extravagancias te hacen único y encantador. Lo que es completamente contradictorio, pero yo estoy loco desde que te conocí. Me has contagiado tu locura poco a poco, y cada detalle que tienes conmigo, que soy una basura incombustible humana, es algo digno de alguien como tú._

 _A través de esta carta, dejo expuesta mi alma, pero de nuevo, si es por ti, lo vale._

 _Nunca en la vida repetiré estas palabras, o te lo demostrare. Mas eso no quitara valor a la gran fuerza de estos sentimientos que tengo hacia a ti. Más te vale no decírselo a nadie o te meteré tus lentes por la garganta hasta que mueras ahogado._

 _Kusomatsu te amo. De una forma extraña que solo yo puedo hacer, pero lo hago. Con cada parte de mi ser, te amo._

 _Atte. El peor enamorado de la historia que no sabe ni hacer una carta de confesión adecuada, Ichimatsu."_

No debió leer la carta de nuevo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Karamatsu estaba enamorado, y leer esa carta tan única de cuando se volvieron una pareja oficial le hacía recordar el gran amor que se profesaban. Lo jodidos hasta la medula que se encontraban cuando por fin decidieron unirse. Meditar en que las cosas buenas no duran es algo muy doloroso. El francés estaba viendo las cosas que le habia dado Ichimatsu, como buen herido tras una relación que se acaba y significa tanto.

Karamatsu solo había estado así de jodido dos veces antes.

Cuando dejo atrás sus sueños de músico y cuando murió la persona más importante para él, su abuelito. La verdad era que estar en este punto no era para nada desconocido para el chico y no se sentía precisamente orgulloso por aquello. De nuevo, alguien a quien amaba lo tachaba de algo que no era necesario, de algo que no cumplía con las expectativas, de alguien que no se merecía su atención o afecto. Su aspecto podría ser envidiable, pero todos se alejaban por esa personalidad dolorosa de mierda que siempre ha odiado. Siempre ha querido ser más como Osomatsu, que es un desvergonzado pero aun así la gente siempre está a su alrededor.

Por un mísero instante se permitió soñar con estupideces de la talla de que ahora era prácticamente el epicentro de un grupo de amigos, de un conjunto de personas importantes para él con quienes tenía una conexión poderosa. O eso quiso creer. Es bonito dejarse engañar por esas cosas. Era como caer en un desierto y descubrir un oasis, para darte cuenta que solo era un espejismo.

Ahora que recién habían terminado su relación (que ha sido lo que casi lo ha matado) le dan más punzadas a su maltrecho autoestima ver la clara división que se generó en su círculo social. Le alegraba ver a Karako, Osomatsu y Homura de su lado, como era de esperarse. Más le dolió ver que incluso Osoko y Choroko le habían dado la espalda. Todos se decían neutrales pero era lógico para que bando jugaba cada uno. Su cafetería ya no tenía un ambiente lleno de amistad y momentos memorables para vivir, no solo parecía que su mundo se derrumbaba porque el amor de su vida lo habia engañado y botado, sino que pareciera que las relaciones que habia establecido estaban más frágiles que nunca.

Osomatsu tenía días quedándose a dormir con él y seguía siendo un dolor en el pecho tan agudo que le impedía respirar intentar dormir en esa habitación. La convivencia con el escritor le tenía la recamara llena de sus cosas. Por donde veía, todo lo que encontraba le recordaba millones de veces al dueño de esos ojos amatistas que le roban el aliento.

Su amigo de rojo tampoco está bien, aun así, sigue intentando alegrarle la vida al otro. Karamatsu siente que son un par de cachorros que se lamen las heridas entre ellos, lo que le produce todavía más la sensación de que ese hombre es casi su hermano. Irene-san no ha dejado de llamarles a ambos, e insiste en que si les hace falta, pueden ir a su casa a quedarse unos días. Han prometido ir a verla, pues saben que está preocupada por ellos, los ama. Están tirados en el sofá, lamentándose su suerte, mientras miran televisión.

─Lo peor de todo esto, es que siento que no me habia esforzado por algo en la vida tan fuerte como lo hice por él. Y ahora que lo di todo de mí, aun así no funcionó.

Dijo Osomatsu, mientras le daba un sorbo a la cerveza.

─ _Mec, ne le dites pas._ *Tal vez es cierto que no funcionó pero creó que por fin entiendes lo duro que es trabajar por algo y que aunque no salga como esperas, al menos te quedas con la seguridad de que lo diste todo.

─ _Ne me rendez pas compte que vous ne pouvez pas le faire. *_ Eso provino del que nunca dio todo por el todo cuando se trató de tu más grande sueño, y en base a pretextos, dejaste todo atrás. Tenías de todo para triunfar, pero cuando las complicaciones surgieron, te acobardaste.

Karamatsu se queda pensando largo y tendido. ¿Por qué en el amor se aventuró a darlo todo por el todo y no lo hizo así con la propia vida? O tal vez ¿Daba el todo por el todo siempre?

─ _Je ne risque probablement pas comme je le supposais, mais dans tout le reste de la vie, je l'ai fait._ * Ya vez que incluso cuando cumpliéramos un año de relación iba a pedirle a Ichimatsu que enlazara su vida a la mía bajo una promesa de amor eterno.

Kara le enseña que efectivamente, tenía escondido en un cajón una caja negra con un anillo de plata con un dije azul en el centro. El otro le lanza un cojín.

─No seas doloroso, Karamatsu. Tú y yo sabemos que no ibas a hacerlo por amor, sino por miedo. Miedo a quedarte solo o que Ichimatsu te diera una patada y te mandara lejos, que finalmente fue lo que acabo haciendo porque eres un imbécil.

─ _Vous êtes très injuste et fou ami *_

─Sé que lo amas, pero hacerle eso no está bien. Lo que tú necesitas, es tener más vida aparte de Ichimatsu. Una pasión, él tiene la escritura y la tendrá siempre. Tú ya no tienes nada parecido, amas hacer café y eres un genio haciéndolo, sin embargo, eso no fue más que tú segunda opción. Le día que trabajes con tus miedos y por fin te aventures en hacer algo que ames de verdad, ese día tendrás más cosas en ti mismo que en los demás.

─ _Vous savez, frère, parfois vous sonnez comme quelqu'un qui vaut la peine d'admirer *_

El otro le acaricia la cabeza despeinándolo para luego sonreír con complicidad.

─Yo siempre lo soy, debes de siempre reconocer mi grandeza.

Tras esto, Karamatsu le dio un golpe por despeinarlo más las palabras del mayor se le quedaron grabadas a fuego. Osomatsu estaba deprimido, más se dedicó a aprender recetas nuevas. No tenía una carrera pero el cocinero tenía su pasión por preparar platillos deliciosos. Choromatsu era un gran poeta, Ichimatsu era un gran escritor. Todos tenían algo a lo que aferrarse tras su ruptura a excepción suya. Con razón este rompimiento lo dejo tan mal, aparte de todo, se está volviendo algo dependiente.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, dio vueltas en la cama hasta que finalmente tuvo una resolución más clara que el agua.

Estaba listo para aventurarse a lo desconocido. Ya no tenía nada que perder.

 **YYY**

A la mañana siguiente estuvo buscando en una libreta donde tenía canciones que adoraba, y se sabía completas tanto en la guitarra como en letra. Agarro a su adorada guitarra y acaricio con todo el amor del mundo los acordes, disfrutándolos de una forma vivida, recordando porque era eso la sensación que más adoraba en la vida. Tras liberar el placer del momento, practico 3 días enteros, Osomatsu creyó que era porque se sentía mal por su ruptura y era algo catártico, nada lo preparo para lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo.

Cuando por fin a Kara le salió perfecta esa canción, tan perfecta que Homura lloro de la emoción, se grabó a si mismo con una de esas cámaras finas que conservaba de cuando vivía con sus padres. Se dedicó una semana a dejar un video estupendo con todo lo que hacía falta y cuando finalmente lo hizo, busco disqueras en búsqueda de nuevos talentos en Estados Unidos y eligió enviarlas a Nueva Orleans (le encanta el Jazz, sus festividades y hablan algo de francés). Las envió vía electrónica. En todo este proceso, nunca le dijo a Homura que hacía en realidad y le pidió que no fuera en unos días a Osomatsu, so pretexto de hacer unos encargos. El de rojo insistió en que no fuera ridículo y no fuera a buscar a Ichimatsu.

 **YYY**

A los dos meses, el francés recibió una noticia que nunca se esperó: Iría a Nueva Orleans pues le vieron futuro a su talento. Con toda la ilusión del mundo, comenzó a preparar todo para su viaje y fue cuando finalmente, decidió darle la noticia a Osomatsu y Homura. Al principio estos creen que es una broma pero cuando Karamatsu les muestra el e-mail, Homura se deja caer el piso y Osomatsu se vuelve el ser más serio del planeta.

─No porque te rompieron el corazón tienes que huir.

─ _Frère, je ne m'en vais pas. *_

─ ¿No? ¿Entonces que estás haciendo? Porque a mí me parece que estas escapando, como lo que hiciste con tus padres.

─Vous m'avez dit que je devais chercher ce que j'aimais, et j'aime toujours la musique. C'est ma passion, ma muse. *

─Llevo años diciéndotelo y ¿de la nada finalmente me haces caso?

─ _C'est parce que, enfin, je me rends compte que je devenais une personne pathétique qui, en plus de ne pas vivre sa vie, ne laissait pas vivre les autres.*_ Tuve que estar hundido y roto para darme cuenta de mi error. Quiero retomar lo que deje abandonado. Ya no quiero estar estancado.

Hizo una expresión tal que al cocinero no le quedo duda alguna de que eso era verdad. Pese a lo doloroso de todo aquello, ambos amigos apoyaron al ojiazul, rogando que se retractara. Más fue tan definitivo cuando mando a sacar todas sus cosas y empaqueto las de Ichimatsu. Les dejo la cafetería a Karako, Osomatsu y Homura. Preparo todo para su estancia allá y sus papeles correspondientes, eso le tomo un mes más y en nueva Orleans lo esperarían con paciencia. El día cruel de su partida llegó y su mejor amiga estuvo en llanto todo el tiempo, lo abrazo como nunca y se dijeron lo mucho que significaban en la vida del otro, ella se negó a acompañarlo al aeropuerto.

Osomatsu no dijo nada, pero esto era tan diferente. Kara siempre se iba de su lado, pero esta vez era tan definitiva que no podía con ella. Llegan a su destino y su amigo se despide, no iba a decirle nada pero termina deteniéndolo.

─Yo sé que nunca regresaste a Francia porque nadie esperaba que volvieras. Aunque ahora, me tienes a mí. Siempre me has tenido anhelando tu regreso. Nadie entendía mis problemas de sexualidad, o mi amor por la literatura y la cocina, incluso mi interés por hablar francés. Muchas cosas que conocí y aprendí a disfrutar por ser tu amigo. Nada de eso era valorado y tú eras el único que comprendía, nos volvimos cómplices. Nadie jamás estuvo a la altura de ser mi amigo tanto como tú. Por eso, esperare a que vuelvas a visitarme al menos. Te esperare el tiempo que haga falta, lo haré.

El otro hace una expresión entre de ternura y nostalgia. Eso le ha provocado el derramar unas lágrimas silenciosas. Osomatsu sonríe como siempre sin embargo, está llorando.

─Volveré, te juro que volveré a verte Osomatsu. Siempre lo he hecho, jamás dejare de hacerlo.

Tras esto hace su estúpido saludo especial de nuevo a modo de despedida, ambos se ríen mientras se abrazan.

─ _Tu vas me manquer beaucoup, mon patron idiot *_

─ _Et je vais même manquer la fumée de vos putain de cigarettes *_

Se despiden y por fin el de azul sube al avión que simboliza el cambio de su destino. Le destruye no haberse despedido de Ichimatsu, le ama y extraña tanto. Lamentablemente, esto es lo mejor para los dos. Crecer separados para poder aprender de sus errores y madurar. Esto más que un viaje a cumplir un sueño, es un viaje de autodescubrimiento. Anhela que las cosas vayan bien.

Llora gran parte del viaje, sobre todo cuando ve a Japón volverse lejana. Ha dejado una parte de su alma en ese lugar. Espera que no sea un adiós tan tajante. Ruega por un reencuentro con todos, principalmente con el causante de sus desvelos. Nunca sabes los caminos del destino.

 **YYY**

En el próximo capítulo veremos el inicio de la vida de Ichimatsu sin Karamatsu Capítulo 51. El declive

Mec, ne le dites pas. *- Amigo no digas eso.*

Ne me rendez pas compte que vous ne pouvez pas le faire. *-No me sermones, tú menos que nadie puede hacerlo.*

Je ne risque probablement pas comme je le supposais, mais dans tout le reste de la vie, je l'ai fait. *- Probablemente no me aventure como se supone que debo hacerlo, pero en todo lo demás de la vida sí que lo hice. *

Vous êtes très injuste et fou ami *- Eres muy injusto inútil amigo de mierda *

Vous savez, frère, parfois vous sonnez comme quelqu'un qui vaut la peine d'admirer *- Sabes hermano, a veces suenas como alguien digno de admirar *

Frère, je ne m'en vais pas. *- Hermano, no estoy huyendo. *

Vous m'avez dit que je devais chercher ce que j'aimais, et j'aime toujours la musique. C'est ma passion, ma muse. *- tú mismo me dijiste que tenía que buscar lo que amaba, y siempre ame la música. Es mi pasión, mi musa. *

C'est parce que, enfin, je me rends compte que je devenais une personne pathétique qui, en plus de ne pas vivre sa vie, ne laissait pas vivre les autres.- Es porque por fin me doy cuenta de que me estaba volviendo en alguien patético que aparte de no estar viviendo su vida, no estaba dejando vivir a los demás.*

Tu vas me manquer beaucoup, mon patron idiot *- Te extrañaré mucho, jefe idiota *

Et je vais même manquer la fumée de vos putain de cigarettes *- Y yo incluso extrañare el humo de tus cigarrillos de mierda *

Buu! Ojala este capítulo les haya gustado mucho, y estén depres joder, que yo lo estoy. Bueno gracias por dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco inventos, respondo reviews (espero dejen otro) ¡Nos estamos leyendo, shao!

Gotti Calavera: Me encantan tus teorías, algunas de ellas acertadas pero no te haré spoiler jajaja La cosa fue súper seria joder. Homura estaba asustada, y con justa razón pero ya está tranquila. Jaajajajaja bueno en estos capítulos hay un buen de feels jajaja Tal vez y solo tal vez así sea, pero eso se verá más adelante jajajaja Un saludo.

SombraLN: Jajajaja pues en ese sentido te pareces a mí, lo amo pero me duele jajajaja Un saludote.

LaV3nus6: Sep todos sufren pero Ichi es el único que debe aprender de su dolor, junto con Choromatsu. El drama estará a la orden el día, pues hay mucho todavía y falta más! (Aun no has visto lo de Totty y Atsushi, ese capítulo estará PUUUF!) Un saludote.


	68. Capitulo 51

Hola mis amados lectores este capítulo será intenso, mucho. Espero esto los emocione de forma masoquista como a mí.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 51. El declive

Hundido, jodido hasta la medula.

Solo había estado así cuando falleció su padre y cuando sufrió del amargo fracaso de forma tan estrepitosa. Lleva una semana encerrado, mal comiendo, en la habitación del idiota más egoísta de la Tierra. Probablemente ambos fueron egoístas solo mirando sus propios problemas horribles y guardándolos en su interior cuando debieron afrontarlos como una pareja, juntos. Jyushimatsu y Homura eran los únicos que tenían problemas y sabían enfrentarlos. Ichiko y Karako tenían un extraño método poco ortodoxo. Las cosas que destruyen una relación son esas.

Entre los dos pudrieron su relación llena de amor real por sus miedos. Aunque de los dos, el único que encontró una catarsis entre los glúteos de un chico afeminado fue su asqueroso ser.

Llevaba llorando bastantes horas. Sentía los ojos más rojos e hinchados al grado que probablemente no podría abrirlos en semanas. Se había encerrado como el emo melodramático que es. La pareja feliz estaban tan preocupados en este punto que no dudaron en llamarles a todos. Medio mundo había intentado convencerlo de salir de ahí, la mayoría primero sufrió por la noticia de la pérdida de su bien amado cafetero para luego pasar a preocuparse sobremanera por la salud del universitario. Osomatsu fue el único que no estaba preocupado y que dijo que tenía que regresar a limpiar la cafetería pues su mejor amigo se le había encargado. Casi todos creyeron que era porque seguía molesto con el de morado, mas solo intenta que aprenda una lección.

Mientras se va del edificio se topa a Choromatsu, quien parece totalmente jodido con solo mirarlo. Pareciera que con solo encontrarse algo entre ellos se rompe. El de rojo le mira con intensidad antes de avanzar. El de verde le mira la espalda.

─ ¿Eso es todo? ¿No dirás nada? Cuando nos conocimos no dejabas de acosarme y ahora…

─Amarte es la cosa que más me ha lastimado en la vida y a pesar de todo, lo repetiría mil veces. Mientras que para ti, para ti solo fue un error que ensucio tu reputación. Yo fui capaz de lanzarme por mis preferencias. Fui capaz de soportar tus humillaciones porque para mí valía la pena. Yo te prometí que no insistiría y no lo hago solo por mi dignidad, lo hago porque no quiero que a la larga me termines odiando. Finalmente esta guerra es entre tú y tus demonios. Yo solo soy el que pago los platos rotos. Tengo que irme.

Antes de que el príncipe jade pueda hacer algo el amor de su vida se va, demostrando que de los dos, el único que dio todo de si por amor fue él. Choromatsu le culpo de sus problemas y se dejó consumir por sus miedos sin darle una oportunidad. Se va sin entrar al departamento de Karamatsu, no está de humor él tampoco.

 **YYY**

─Ichimatsu, tengo pescado.

Ofreció Osoko sabiendo que el chico gato era adicto al pescado.

─También hay sushi.

Igualmente ofrece Karako.

Sigue sin haber respuesta, mas es Homura quien se va a la cocina y de repente, huele a café. Al chico encerrado le llega el aroma tan delicioso que un vuelco en su corazón le crea la necesidad de abrir la puerta, lo hace y lo primero que hacen todos es darle su espacio, pasa entre la multitud y la chica le pone una tacita de gatito en la mesa, él le da un vistazo, y deja que el aroma le cale los huesos. Pareciera que el café le repara el alma, le da un sorbo y pese a que sabe terriblemente familiar sigue sin ser exactamente idéntico. Aunque el sabor le renueva pese a todo. Su cansancio es obvio pues tan pronto lo toma todo, cae entre los brazos de su hermana. Se le acurruca como gatito.

─No sabe igual, pero supongo que está bien.

─Karamatsu-kun dejo un recetario para hacer todos sus cafés. No somos igual de talentosos por eso iban a quitarlos, rogué porque no lo hicieran y a cambio, los pasamos a especiales. Ahora tenemos máquinas y recetas más tradicionales. Este café lo tiene bajo el nombre " _Chaton noir_ "

Con eso, el de morado siente que es como el único nexo que tiene con su pareja. Lo único que le dejó además de su fotografía, la cual tiene dentro del diario que igual le regaló. Las rosas se marchitaran pero eso, eso será eterno. Ya no lo hace sentir igual, pero lo hace sentir cerca del francés. Era justo lo que le había falta. Pese a todo, Homura ha demostrado ser una amiga de verdad.

 **YYY**

Luego de este suceso, ha pasado una semana.

Ichimatsu va fielmente a la cafetería a la misma hora como si Karamatsu siguiera ahí. Sabe que ahora no estará su música, ni su café, ni sus amigos. Tras tantas rupturas, la clara división ha dejado todo tan solitario. En un sentido metafórico, porque el lugar siempre está a reventar, pero ya no hay calidez ni esa sensación de familiaridad. Como al inicio, solo es Ichi en su mesa de emo viendo por la ventana, tomando el café que Osomatsu o Homura le preparan. El de rojo se sienta a comer o conversar, Jyushi y Homura lo cuidan constantemente. Se siente sobreprotegido.

El cocinero llega con su café a sentarse a su lado.

─Puff estoy cansando.

─Solo ya no tienes al jefe bonachón que te dejaba flojonear y ahora tienes que comportarte como el adulto que se supone que eres.

─Supongo entonces que tú no eras el único que se aprovechaba de la amabilidad de mi francés amigo.

─No vayas a empezar con tus estupideces.

─Si es una forma sutil de sacarlo al tema para que te diga cosas sobre él, pierdes tu tiempo. No te diré como contactarlo, y habla conmigo a diario. Está bien.

─Nadie te ha preguntado.

Dice el de morado fingiendo indiferencia.

─Como digas amigo mío.

Le responde el otro con altanería. El estudiante lleva un rato esperando verlo meterse un cigarro a la boca, pues ha estado presionado y nada que lo ha visto fumar. Tanto su idiota como su mejor amigo eran fumadores empedernidos, es extraño no ver al de rojo fumar desde hace un tiempo. Es malo disimulando hoy, porque el otro nota la mirada intensa sobre su persona.

─ ¿Qué es lo que sucede Ichimatsu? Si te has enamorado de mí, lamento decirte que uno ya estoy enamorado y dos, jamás le quitaría el novio a mi mejor amigo.

─Eso es tan deja vú. Me dijiste lo mismo el día que nos conocimos.

El otro se ríe con nostalgia.

─Vaya que como pasa el tiempo, poco más de un año. La vida nos cambió con esos encuentros que fueron lo mejor que pudieron sucedernos.

El de morado asiente recordando al ojiazul, andando por todos lados en su cafetería, con ese aroma especial de flores y café que solo tenían cuando el dueño cursi doloroso las colocaba.

─Aunque ya no soy su novio.

─Esta respuesta sigue siendo mejor que el "no es mi novio" tan tsundere que solías darme.

─ ¡Yo no soy ningún tsundere!

─tú y el príncipe jade lo son, cada uno a su forma pero lo son.

─ ¿Lo extrañas?

─Tanto como tú extrañas a Karamatsu.

─tú eres el que extraña a ese idiota, no yo.

─La verdad es que lo extraño a morir también a él. Me quede sin novio y sin mejor amigo. Tú solo perdiste al amor de tu vida.

─ Yo lo aleje pero tú no hiciste nada malo con el profesor, si insistieras…

─No le haré eso a nuestra relación. No nos haré pasar por eso.

─Igual él te echa de menos.

─Necesita demostrármelo, yo ya hice mi parte, él tiene que hacer lo propio. Si estamos destinados a estar juntos, pasara. Sino, al menos tendré la conciencia limpia.

─Te envidio.

─Supongo que soy el que menos errores cometió, siendo un idiota.

─ ¿Y dónde está tu método de autodestrucción favorita? ¿Dejaste el cigarro?

El otro lo mira con atención antes de mirar con nostalgia la nada.

─Nunca he sido un fumador empedernido, esa era la función de mi jefe francés.

─ ¿No lo eras? Yo siempre te veía fumando, Kusomatsu odiaba tus cigarros y hacia los berrinches más graciosos cuando fumabas.

─ ¿Verdad que era divertido verlo hacer sus berrinches?

─Si, lo era.

A ambos les había dolido hablar en pasado.

─Veras nunca fui amante del cigarro, pero Karamatsu si y se tomaba personal que la gente no fuera "selectiva" a la hora de elegir cigarrillos. Por eso encontré la marca más corriente que pude y fumaba cerca de él. Hacia los berrinches más divertidos, e incluso cambiaba de colores. Era hilarante. Entonces…yo solo lo hacía para hacerlo enojar, ahora que no está fumar esas porquerías ya no tiene sentido ¿comprendes?

Ichi asiente lentamente, muchas cosas habían perdido sentido el día que el francés los había dejado, pero tenía un raro presentimiento de que tendría que encontrarle un sentido a todo esto, como si les sucediera por alguna razón, eso o Kusomatsu lo había contagiado de su positividad.

 **YYY**

Buu! Ojala este capítulo les haya gustado mucho, en una forma masoquista. Bueno gracias por dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco inventos, respondo reviews (espero dejen otro) ¡Nos estamos leyendo, shao!

LaV3nus6: Hola, y lo siento pero nada de ese estilo pasara. Están viviendo esto para aprender de sus errores y querer superar sus miedos. Hacer algo, y bueno un saludote.

Gotti Calavera: desde el principio deje claro que este capítulo era sobre como Karamatsu decidió irse, jajaja además que les debía la carta de confesión que no había salido. Karamatsu necesitaba de esto, para aprender a vivir sin depender Jjajajajaja sep te entiendo una nunca se duerme temprano cuando debe, se le cumplió porque uno tenía miedo al compromiso y el otro miedo al abandono, lo que provoco que se empezaran a pudrir uno a al otro. Karamatsu no debió presionar e Ichi debió ser sincero. Un saludote.

SombraLN: Todas creyeron que era reciente, no fuiste la única jajaja A ellos, y a nosotras nos duele todo esto, pero sabemos que es para aprender algo y crecer como personas! Un saludote


	69. Poemas sin amor 9

Hola mis amados lectores estoy con toda clase de sentimientos, este es el último de "poemas sin amor"

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Poemas sin amor 9.

Choromatsu estaba muerto en vida.

Llevaba años sin sentirse tan vacío. Estaba sufriendo el peor de sus tormentos y su época de gloria debería estar cerca, mas no era sí. Sus propios miedos terminaron arrastrando al fango los sentimientos de la persona que más lo ha amado. Aun cuando ni siquiera el mismo profesor creía que valía la pena más allá de como escritor, eso no logro desanimar a su acosador pervertido favorito.

Lo llegó a desesperar tanto y puso su mundo de cabeza totalmente y seguía siendo, a todas luces, lo mejor que le había pasado. Su relación, su amor, era terriblemente real. Algo sincero y desinteresado. A su lado, la vida era estresante al máximo, pero era como si una inyección de vitalidad le fuera suministrada. Creyó que necesitaba tranquilidad para trabajar mejor, pero mientras más lo analiza, más le hace falta verlo paseándose por los alrededores de su apartamento mientras Choro intentaba trabajar, para en cierto punto, llegar a interrumpir de forma "disimulada" e intentar conseguir una sesión de besuqueos intensos o sexo sobre el escritorio (que casi siempre conseguía). Luego de eso, se des estresaba y la cabeza le funcionaba mejor, la inspiración fluía. El amor que corría por su sistema le ayudaba tanto como fuente de inspiración. Por eso en parte se sentía un poco bloqueado para hacer un gran trabajo, su hoja en blanco delante suyo era un dolor en su orgullo. Había estado escribiendo cosas muy depresivas, aunque no sabía si eso era un progreso, ha intentado escribir algo lindo, mas no fluye nada. Solo divagaba pensando en el dueño de esos ojos marrones preciosos.

Nunca le dijo ni una sola vez lo mucho que lo amaba. Cuando se acostaron la primera vez, se limitó a decir una especie de "Yo también" Mas nunca dijo con todas sus letras un "te amo". Era ahora que se sentía hundido que creía que hubiera sido fantástico hacerlo. Ser sincero a ese grado, ser más como Osomatsu cuando daba todo de sí.

Mira la fotografía de su amado por millonésima vez, y vuelve a romperse. Lo extrañaba tanto, pero su reputación estaba por los suelos por dejarse llevar por algo tan extravagante y riesgoso como una relación homosexual. Tal vez, su amor debía ser platónico. Sin mencionar que verlo ese día afuera de la casa de Karamatsu ha sido uno de los peores momentos en su relación. Ese tono de regaño donde no hay reproche, solo un verdadero sufrimiento y preocupación. Ha sido tan duro escuchar esas verdades. Duras y crueles salidas de la boca que solía hablarle sucio y romántico. Esa misma que besaba rico y tenía un sabor delicioso.

 _/Vamos Choromatsu, no es correcto que fantasees con las idea de que un día, podrán estar juntos. Es algo tonto, ya viviste por carne propia el dolor de ser menospreciado como un profesional serio/_

Luego se daba de topes con la pared por ser un completo estúpido por pensar así. Era un egoísta miedoso. El cocinero adoraba cocinar, era su pasión. Sin embargo, no le daba su identidad como persona. Tenía mucha fuerza para darlo todo por amor, si hiciera falta, habría dejado de cocinar si eso significaba quedarse juntos. No se arrastró por el piso rogándole que regresaran porque no hacía falta. No hizo nada incorrecto. Intento incluso hablar con él con calma pero no le dio ni eso. Tal vez, en el fondo de sí, es consciente de que si le daba esa oportunidad, hubiera mandado todo al diablo y se habría quedado a su lado, que en momentos así, cree que es lo que debió suceder.

Aunque todo esto lo hacía por su escritura, su arte. A veces, los artistas deben de hacer grandes sacrificios por esta y a cambio, se vuelven grandes. Supuestamente la lógica era esa ¿no? Entonces ¿Por qué todo esto se sentía tan equivocado?

De repente, recibe una llamada que lo saca de su ensoñación.

─ ¿Bueno?

[─Choromatsu, amigo mío.]

Esa voz la conocía tan bien.

─ ¡¿Director?! Bu-buenas tardes.

Su jefe, el director de la escuela. Este comenzó a reírse.

[─Dime hijo, ¿Cómo has estado?]

Suspiro, no le diría la verdad a este hombre, por lo que se obligó a no sonar mal.

─Estoy perfectamente, gracias ¿Y usted?

[─Muy emocionado, terriblemente emocionado.]

─ ¿Y eso a que se debe?

[─Se debe a que mi amigo hizo lo correcto el día que te recomendó para el puesto.]

Eso fue algo muy nostálgico, hablar de su mentor.

─ ¿En serio? Eso me halaga pero no creo que sea muy acertado…

[─ ¡Ja! Los chicos como tú y su falsa modestia. La verdad es que estoy muy orgulloso, de ti. Mi amigo lo estaría igual. ]

─ ¿Por qué lo dice?

[─Estuve leyendo tus trabajos más recientes, la verdad es que estaba esperando que algo te golpeara para que despertaras ese gran potencial tuyo. Finalmente, mis plegarias fueros escuchadas. No sé quién o qué te ha inspirado, pero déjame decirte, que es lo mejor que has hecho en años. Tu carrera por fin llega a un punto elevado, con este gran material tan humano, tan real. Es sublime, es hermoso, es tan contradictorio. Quieres llorar, quieres reír, ser feliz, enojarte, es tan vivido y tan enamorado. Ahora, vengo a decirte que luego de todo este tiempo, no te rechazaré más tu petición de que financiara tu primer libro. Felicitaciones hijo, sigue así. Hablaremos luego para más detalles. Hasta luego.]

No le dio tiempo a decir nada y le colgó. Choromatsu comenzó a llorar y brincar por toda su casa. Nunca, en todos estos años el director había accedido, siempre le mandaba escritos nuevos y nunca aceptaba a financiarle un libro. Algo siempre le hacía falta y ahora, le mando como siempre un conjunto de escritos para no perder la costumbre, no se imaginó que por fin, finalmente lo lograría. Se inca totalmente sofocado y mareado por la oportunidad.

Mas, mientras mira a su alrededor se da cuenta de que no tiene a nadie a quien llamarle para celebrar algo así. El mayor logro de su vida y no le sabe cómo tal porque no está completo si no está su idiota para animarlo por eso. El idiota al final resultó ser él mismo, porque contrario a lo que pensaba en un principio, se da cuenta de que esa relación pudo hacerle perder la estabilidad pero era lo mejor que pudo sucederle porque lo hizo crecer tanto como artista como persona. Le daba los peores dolores de cabeza y los mejores momentos. Le llenaba de satisfacción. Osomatsu era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Lo amaba.

 _/¿Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo?/_

Se regañó mentalmente cuando finalmente se levantó del piso para salir corriendo a arreglar las cosas. Quería a su cocinero en su vida, a su lado, así eso significara que nunca más podría escribir poemas de nuevo. Porque sin él, estos volvían a ser aburridos poemas sin amor.

 **YYY**

Osomatsu está en la cafetería que está a punto de cerrar. Ya no hay clientes porque está limpiando las mesas para salir. Karamatsu le había estado contando buenas nuevas, lo que lo tiene muy orgulloso. No tiene nada que contarle por su parte, extraña tener tantas idioteces que decir pero mientras más pasa el tiempo, menos interesante es su vida. Lo único que lo tiene terriblemente contento, es que sigue cuidando de lo que su amigo ama. Tal como este le encargó. Podría ser que cuidando las cosas de Kusomatsu no sea tan malo como cuidando aquellas que él mismo amo. Probablemente vaya a visitar a su madre porque ésta está preocupada por como están ambos. Con los corazones rotos ambos, pero uno está lejos lo que la preocupa todavía más. De repente escucha la puerta del local abrirse y sale de su ensoñación.

─Señor, lamento decirle que estamos por cerrar…

De repente siente que el piso se le ha movido cuando ve al chico de ojos verdes preciosos que lo miran con intensidad, tiene incluso las mejillas dulcemente sonrosadas por correr, le falta la respiración e intenta recuperarla.

─Hola Osomatsu…

─Ha pasado tiempo, Choromatsu.

Los dos entran en un incómodo silencio por un largo periodo. Que es roto por el mayor.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí?

El otro lo mira con intensidad, pues nota que en esos ojos que tanto lo aman lo miran con duda, con recelo. Lo ha herido tanto que no puede simplemente pedirle que no lo mire así. Es comprensible, aunque aún le hiere esa mirada sobre su persona.

 _/Vamos Choromatsu ahora o nunca/_

─Por fin luego de todo este tiempo, el director ha accedido a financiar mi primer libro.

Osomatsu se siente ligeramente decepcionado y orgulloso en partes iguales.

─Vaya, llevas años trabajando duro. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Te lo mereces.

─Llevo años trabajando tan duro. Lo intentaba e intentaba, y volvía a intentar. No me rendí porque soy testarudo y orgulloso. Creía más que nada, que era tan bueno que merecía una oportunidad y no entendía porque no podía llegar a mas ¿Sabes? Solía creer que conocía las respuestas y cuando por fin perdí el falso control con el que vivía engañándome, estando en un punto tan difícil donde jamás creí estar y jurando que era lo peor que podía ocurrirle a mi carrera, a mi vida…termino siendo el más hermoso desastre que pudo ocurrirle a mi monótona existencia. Justo la clase de experiencia que me hacía falta para florecer. Lo que no esperaba, ni deseaba y que creí que era mejor no tenerlo pero al final, lo mejor que pudo sucederme fue que pusieras mi mundo de cabeza. Osomatsu…lo siento…cometí el peor error de mi vida cuando decidí terminar contigo…

En medio de su monologo el de verde comenzó a llorar de forma silenciosa pero no podía controlarlo, mientras que el de rojo escuchaba todo, impactado y herido. Estaba tan dolido todavía, esto seguía sin ser suficiente.

─Yo me entregue completo. Me partiste en mil pedazos, tú me has destruido ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no vas a dejarme cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles? ¿Cómo puedo creer que estarás dispuesto a escucharme? ¿Cómo puedo saber si no escaparas de mi lado solo porque un día no tienes inspiración para escribir un poema y me culpas? Quieres regresar conmigo porque obtuviste un empleo gracias a que te sirvo como fuente de inspiración. Ese no es suficiente motivo para querer estar a mi lado. Quiero que quieras estar a mi lado, así eso no sea conveniente para ti o tu trabajo. Esto…no es suficiente, te perdono pero no regreso contigo, no así.

Tras decir esto le da la espalda para irse a la cocina de la cafetería, desesperado algo en Choromatsu se quiebra.

─ ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota! ¡No entendiste lo que quería decirte! ¡Yo quiero estar a tu lado, así eso signifique que nunca volveré a escribir un poema en mi vida! ¡Mi amor por ti es más grande que el amor que le tengo a mi profesión! ¡Si lo que necesitas para perdonarme es que rechace la oferta y no escriba nunca más en la vida lo hago si con eso vuelves! ¡Entiende que te amo y te quiero a mi lado! ¡Te amo, idiota! ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amooo! ¡¿Me escuchas tonto? Te amo tanto….! Perdóname…

Dice hincándose en el piso, dejando fluir furiosas lágrimas, esta agachado hasta que una figura se posa delante de él. Sonriendo con complicidad mientras le estira la mano.

─Yo también te amo.

Choromatsu la toma y el de rojo lo jala con fuerza para estamparse contra la boca contraria en un beso necesitado, demostrándose lo mucho que se hicieron falta, largo, profundo, cálido, entre lágrimas, decidido. El mayor se aleja ligeramente para ver el rostro de su amado un momento.

─Yo digo que ahora tengamos sexo de reconciliación en la cocina…

Le dice acariciándole sugerentemente el trasero. El más joven explota en colores.

─ ¡Ni siquiera en un momento así dejas de ser un pervertido!

El otro se ríe y le recarga la frente.

─Extrañe esta clase de momentos…

─Yo también.

Pese a la queja termina dejándose llevar a la cocina entre besos y caricias, porque aunque no lo admita en voz alta, son esta clase de dolores contradictorios los que extraño tanto, los que ama con todo su corazón y a los que dedica sus poemas, estos que gracias a cierto demonio han dejado de ser sin amor.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal las cosas luego de 7 meses, entre Totty y Atsushi? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 52. No gane, no perdí.

Buu! Estoy llorando. Ha sido bien bonito, pero este ha sido el final de Poemas sin amor y el fic ya no me sabrá igual. Veremos más de ellos pero ya no de forma individual. Ha sido un honor compartir esta historia secundaria por todo este tiempo; Gracias. Bueno gracias por dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco inventos, respondo reviews (espero dejen otro) ¡Nos estamos leyendo, shao!

Gotti Calavera: Viene la madurez para ambos personajes, y tu presentimiento es adecuado. Oso es chingon jajajaja Kara y Oso son hermanos, igual mantiene contacto con Irene-san. Un saludote.

LaV3nus6: está madurando poco a poco de las heridas y aprendiendo lecciones. Jajajaja eso no pasara lo siento. Un saludote.

SombraLN: Claro porque el Ichimatsu no es el único que debía aprender una lección, lo bueno es que para estos dos las cosas ya están en su lugar. Jajajajaajjajajaja te entiendo y lo siento pero no lo siento (¿ jajajaja Un saludo

Candy Nyu: sí que es tsundere y sí que lo embarro, pero aprende la lección. Un saludo.


	70. Capitulo 52

Hola mis amados lectores este capítulo será intenso, mucho. Ufff inicia la recta final.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 52. No gane, no perdí

Totty no era feliz.

Se esforzó como nunca en la vida para su último plan y este al final, se ha ido a pique. Cuando vio su oportunidad ese día, no solo emborracho a Ichi sino que además le drogo, maltrato algo el cuerpo ajeno para que se sintiera adolorido en la mañana (y porque no admitirlo, se sintió genial agredirlo), y se durmió desnudo a su lado para que cuando despertara pensara que había sucedido lo peor.

Jamás olvidaría lo maravillosa que lucía la expresión de la gata esa en la mañana. Estaba más roto que otra cosa, pudo escuchar a leguas el sonido que hizo su corazón y cordura al fraccionarse en millones de pedazos. Estuvo glorioso sobre todo con esa cereza del pastel de llorar para que sufriera de una culpa aun peor. Cuando lo vio salir a toda prisa, fue perversamente consiente de que por fin, esa odiosa relación dejaría de ser una interferencia para él.

Supo que todo fue viento en popa porque Ichimatsu volvió a hundirse por tres gloriosos meses. Creyó que por fin, este sería el final de ese molesto gato. Inclusive tuvo la mejor sesión de sexo de celebración con Atsushi. Una gloriosa semana no fue su enemigo y eso fue la clara señal de que estaba peor, su placer fue tal cuando se enteró -por medio de las chismosas amigas de Ichiko- que su idiota se había ido de viaje indefinido a cumplir su sueño de ser cantante.

Con esto sintió la autorrealización colarse por sus poros, pero la sensación vino tan pronto como se fue, cuando la maldita cucaracha emo comenzó a recurarse lentamente. Ichimatsu había perdido al amor de su vida, a sus amigos pero seguía en pie. Ese maldito sí que debía ser un gato o algo, porque tenía tantas vidas como uno. Hizo su mejor maldito plan hasta la fecha y el cabrón se comenzó a recuperar. Lo hizo poco a poquito, porque al principio era tan miserable que era placentero verlo sufrir.

Más, conforme avanzaron los meses, en vez de empeorar o algo, se veía normal. No era precisamente feliz pero se veía mejorado. Incluso parecía que estuviera tratando de ser maduro con el tema e intento ser aún mejor persona, poco a poco. Lo que significó que comenzó a interactuar de verdad con los de su alrededor aunque sea ligeramente. Lo que para colmo, está logrando pues se había ganado la simpatía de varios. Lo que era peor aún era que estaba trabajando extra duro pues ya iban a graduarse y quería hacerlo de forma sobresaliente, no ha perdido su toque, sigue siendo genial y no ha perdido su inspiración. Quiere hacer sentir orgullosas a las personas que lo apoyaron desde el principio. Totty lo vio resurgir de las cenizas más fuerte que nunca.

¿Cómo putas es que estaban a punto de acabar esta mierda y jamás pudo joderlo como era debido?

Furioso, se fue ese día como siempre, a ver a su Atsushi. Lo más probable es que lo mimaría y le des estresaría comprándole algunas cosas luego, con una sesión muy ardiente de sexo. Llega a su destino y a la misma hora, el atractivo hombre ya está ahí, esperándolo. Le sonríe de la forma más sugerente que puede cuando lo ve y el otro no puede evitar sentir que se le erizan todos los vellos del cuerpo. Corresponde la sonrisa y se sienta enfrente de su amado, quien ni corto ni perezoso manda a pedirle el trago que sabe que le gusta.

─Hoy tardaste más de lo acostumbrado. Comencé a creer que no llegarías.

Mientras dice eso, le acaricia con cuidado la mano por sobre la mesa.

─No estoy de humor, Atsushi.

Dice apartándola lo que deja dolido al otro mas no reclama nada. En cambio, toma una postura firme y fría.

─ ¿Y ahora que hizo Ichimatsu para que estés de mal humor?

─ ¿Por qué asumes inmediatamente que mis molestias siempre son por él?

─ ¿Lo preguntas enserio? Todomatsu, estas obsesionado con ese chico. A veces me pregunto si de verdad no estarás enamorado de una forma enferma de él. Más que odio, parece adoración.

─Lo dices en un tono más agrio de lo usual, al pacer alguien esta celoso.

─ ¿Sabes? Creo que no te haría daño que te hable así de vez en cuando. Necesitas escuchar algo más que a ti mismo. Notar a alguien además de a Ichimatsu.

─No tomes esa actitud conmigo. Solo estoy enfadado porque la gata resulto ser más resistente que una cucaracha. Pese a todo lo que hice, no logre destruirlo. Me irrita.

─ ¿Ves? Siempre es por Ichimatsu. No pudiste tener un mal día porque escuchaste los rumores de que salgo con alguien más. Tu vida gira entorno a ese tonto capricho. En el orden de tus prioridades, siempre estoy en último lugar.

El de rosa se comienza a enfadar por esa actitud porque necesita que su amante lo apapache, no que le haga reclamos que no van al caso. Atsushi sabe cómo son las cosas entre ellos.

─Atsushi, suenas como un novio celoso. Te recuerdo que no porque cojamos a veces quiere decir que eres mi dueño o algo así. Ichimatsu es mi enemigo, y mi dignidad no estará restaurada hasta ese idiota no este destruido. Me robo muchas cosas: mi fama, mi oportunidad de resaltar, la adoración de todos como el mejor. Ese maldito tiene todo lo que se supone debía de ser mío. Arruino mi vida universitaria. Estropeó mis sueños de grandeza. Lo hizo sin medirse si quiera, sin arrepentirse y sin importarle a quien se llevaba entre sus patas. Me lastimo. Por eso, el malnacido debe caer. Me las pagara completitas todas y cada una de las humillaciones que pase por su culpa. Por eso es que siempre es para mí una prioridad hundirlo. Verlo destrozado será su forma de pagarme todas las que me debe. Y por eso mismo, así me tarde toda la vida, lo joderé. Yo nunca dejare de intentar destruirlo y por eso, nadie ni nada es prioridad antes que mi venganza. Ni siquiera tú. Ya te dije que no porque te amé voy a dejarme arrastrar. No vas a convertirme en esa clase de chico. Ni siquiera tú. No esperes otra cosa de mí, porque no la obtendrás. Resígnate y acepta mis condiciones, ríndete. No tienes otra opción Atsushi.

Tras las brutales palabras salidas de su boca, su amado se vio tranquilo. No cambio su semblante ni por un momento. Totty creyó que por fin, le había ganado cuando este se acercó y le planto un beso largo. Le había derrotado. Ahora Atsushi seguiría siendo suyo y tendría claro que no se convertiría en esa clase de persona, ni siquiera por él. Apenas si intenta profundizar el contacto cuando el otro le detiene la mano y se aleja. Le mira a los ojos con intensidad.

─Yo te amo. Con tu personalidad de mierda, con tu doble cara, con tus ambiciones de porquería, con tus exigencias, con tus caprichos, con tus berrinches, con todo lo que debería hacer que te odiara, contradictoriamente te amo. Eso no cambia la terrible verdad de que pese a que me amas igual, con la misma intensidad, tú no estás dispuesto a entregarte. Quieres egoístamente que yo de todo en esta relación y tú seas el chico mimado. Crees absurdamente que porque eres especial para mí, debes de ser tratado como un rey o algo parecido. Solo me usas, una y otra vez para que te consuele y apoye. Me quieres a tu lado, no solo para el sexo pero lo haces ver de esta forma porque es mejor a admitir que me quieres a tu lado, de forma oficial. Como tu novio y no solo como tu benefactor. Te desvives por Ichimatsu, por la envidia que sientes hacia él. No puedes superarlo con juego limpio y por eso le haces daño. Darías tu vida por ello solo porque no te gusta perder. Yo quiero tanto estar a tu lado, de verdad. Sin embargo, yo soy lo suficientemente bueno como para que alguien me ame y me dé el trato que merezco. Que me ame por completo y que quiera una relación justa donde igual pone de su parte para hacerme feliz. Una donde no solo pide sino igual da. Yo estoy dando todo de mí esperando recibir un poco de consideración a cambio. Quiero una relación madura. Ser la prioridad de alguien. Si tú no quieres dármela, pese al gran amor que me tienes, esto se acabara. Él que no tiene otra elección eres tú: O cambias para bien y vuelves esto una relación de verdad, o me voy a conseguir quien si quiera darme lo que busco y merezco.

El de ojos rosas lo mira fijamente antes de apartar la mirada. Atsushi solo estaba hablando por hablar, lo hace seguido.

─Hemos llegado a un impasse. Conoces de sobra mi respuesta, Atsushi.

El otro hace una expresión extraña antes de alejarse, bastante dolido.

─Está bien, adiós Todomatsu. Que tengas una buena vida.

Dice dejándolo solo en la mesa, cuando el de rosa lo ve salir por la puerta se da cuenta de que ahora, sí que era en serio eso de terminar. Siente tanto esto al grado de que está a punto de llorar terriblemente pero, no va a cambiar de parecer, ni siquiera por el hombre al que ama con cada fibra de su ser.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal la graduación de Ichimatsu? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 53. Graduación.

Buu! Guau, eso ha sido fuerte, Atsushi se hace respetar. Este capítulo es el inicio de la cuenta regresiva para el final de esta historia. Terminaremos en el capítulo 59 o 60. Tengo sentimientos encontrados, joder. Bueno gracias por dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco inventos, respondo reviews (espero dejen otro) ¡Nos estamos leyendo, shao!

SombraLN: Lo sé. Joder que ese querido príncipe jade nos hizo sufrir un chingo! Jaja Bienvenida al club, no eres la única que está a punto de llorar joder. Jajajaja nadie lo hacia jajaja Un saludote

Gotti Calavera: Guau esa es una hermosa carrera, te admiro. Lo sé por eso hable de como Osomatsu era precisamente esa parte muy humana en él. Jajaja Totty y Atsushi están enamorados hasta los huesos, así que no se aburrieron del otro. Un saludote.


	71. Capitulo 53

Hola mis amados lectores este capítulo puuffff que estoy cansada y emocionada.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 53. Graduación

Era el día más importante en la vida de Ichimatsu Fukuyama.

Nunca en la vida había tenido mucha convicción y de repente tuvo el enamoramiento más poderoso de todos: una meta de vida. Una pasión eterna que solo incrementa con el tiempo. Desearía que su padre estuviera aquí para que viera de que apoyarlo y motivarlo fue lo mejor que pudo hacer por él. Le dio uno de los más gloriosos regalos que un padre puede darle a su hijo, con todo y que falleció cuando era joven aun.

Ahora pese a que tiene tantas personas orgullosas de él, al único que quisiera ver llegar con alguno de sus trajes sexis y montado en su motocicleta azul era al idiota que lo había abandonado. Estaba tan deprimido- contento, era una sensación extraña. Se había esforzado tanto para que los dos hombres que ama estuvieran orgullosos. Nadie podrá negar que se esforzó. Casi muere en el proceso y gracias a Kara, logro su maravillosa meta de vida. Logro no rendirse. Sería un insulto al esfuerzo del extranjero haberse rendido ahora que no está a su lado, seria traicionarlo de nuevo. No podía simplemente fallarle una segunda vez. Por eso intento hacer las cosas bien. Su madre y hermana no lo dejan en paz en lo que va del día, su madre ha estado llorando, todo el rato. Sobretodo mientras se preparan para el gran evento.

─Vamos mamá lo estas presionando.

Se queja Ichiko mientras intenta calmarla.

─No puedo evitarlo, estoy tan orgullosa de mis niños.

─mamá tu sabias que esto iba a suceder eventualmente.

─Sobre todo ahora que sé que finalmente te animaste y harás tu posgrado en el extranjero ahora que te han dado una nueva oportunidad, Ichiko. Karako ira contigo ¿verdad?

─No hay forma de que pueda quitármela de encima. Probablemente en Europa muera o se pierda y por fin podré descansar de ella.

─Oh querida estas tan enamorada.

Dice su madre con una expresión que sonroja a su hija, delatándola.

─Que bueno hermana que por fin la extraña esa logro hacer que te animaras a algo así. Pese a que eres una odiosa, te extrañare. Porque soy una basura masoquista.

Ella le da un golpecito amistoso.

─Quisiera saber si es correcto dejarte tan pronto, sabes si lo necesitas puedo retrasar todo el asunto un semestre…

─Ya no sigas, por favor no sigas. No seré una carga de nuevo, cuidare de mí mismo esta vez. No volveré a sufrir a ese nivel y a torturar a todos a mí alrededor con mis problemas. Seré maduro y creceré como persona. Me lo debo a mí y a todos ustedes, porque estuvieron al pendiente durante todo este tiempo. Sobretodo tú, hermana. Gracias por todo. Así que ve y haz tu vida, hazme sentir terriblemente orgulloso.

Ella conmovida comenzó a llorar y lo abrazo con fuerza.

─Tú también, esfuérzate mucho.

─Vamos que vas a joder tu maquillaje y se nos hace tarde.

Dice interrumpiendo el momento cursi, a lo que ella vuelve a su postura original.

─Vamos hermanito, se nos hace tarde.

Así es como esta familia sale de la casa hacia la ceremonia de graduación.

 **YYY**

Llegan y todo es tan formal y precioso. Jyushimatsu está con su familia y Homura, al igual que Osoko y Choroko. Todos vienen muy presentables y atractivos. Ichimatsu siente algo de envidia al ver a la feliz pareja tan acaramelados. Osomatsu y Choromatsu también están aquí. Se ven tan lindos juntos que le recuerdan aquello que dejo escapársele de entre sus manos. De repente, Totty llega corriendo llorando hasta donde esta y lo abraza.

─La-lamento lo que pasó.

─No tienes por qué decir eso, fui yo el que se aprovechó de ti.

─I-chimatsu…

─Eres de los pocos amigos que tengo en toda la universidad, y lamento haberme aprovechado de ti. Eres una gran persona, no te merecías nada de lo que ocurrió. No tenía por qué herirte, cuando no has sido más que una buena persona conmigo. Lo lamento.

El de rosa lo mira a los ojos con intensidad, con dolor. Está totalmente triste. El de morado cree que es porque se aprovechó de él, pero en realidad es porque le está haciendo que sienta culpa, y más cuando los ojos de Atsushi evitaron su mirada, mirándolo con decepción.

¿Por qué la gata era tan lindo con él? ¿Por qué incluso como ser humano era mejor que él? Pero no podía aceptarlo de nada, no podía. Era indignante. Con dolor, se retiró resistiendo las ansias de decirle todo y correr a los brazos de su amante adorado y decirle cuanto le hace falta, pero no puede. No será esa clase de chico.

En eso, inicia la ceremonia y todos pasan a sus lugares, escuchan el largo discurso de los directivos felicitándolos y diciendo que están listos para la siguiente etapa de su vida. Que han conseguido uno de sus mayores logros. Medio mundo está llorando, y por un momento divaga pensando que Karamatsu debería estar a su lado, como Homura lo está de Jyushimatsu. Ahí tan atractivo diciendo palabras de aliento en francés y haciendo poses dolorosas. Animándolo hasta avergonzarlo. Haciéndolo refunfuñar. Provocándole mini infartos de lo guapo y seductor que estaría. Sentado lo más cerca que pudiera y gritando su nombre cuando fuera su turno de pasar por sus papeles. Este éxito es de ambos. Nunca habría logrado lo que logro, ni llegado hasta donde está sin su ayuda y ahora, no está para compartir este éxito que fue el producto del amor mutuo. Esta tan triste por tener esos ojos azules llorando de alegría como el cursi melodramático que es. Lo ama tanto y lamenta tanto lo que sucedió. Quisiera tenerlo a su lado.

De repente, cuando la ceremonia termina y todo es llantos, apretones de manos, abrazos y felicitaciones, se acerca su amigo el cocinero, que ha estado grabando todo con una cámara.

─Muchas felicitaciones, Ichimatsu. Nunca creí ver que este día llegaría.

Su pareja le da un codazo.

─Nunca puedes comportarte ni en un día tan especial como este ¿Verdad?

─Vamos príncipe jade, no seas estricto. Estoy de buen humor y estoy aquí con la mejor de las intenciones, felicitando a nuestro gatito favorito.

─Ichimatsu, debo decir que aunque hubo momentos en que no lo sentí de esa forma y que incluso estuve a punto de rendirme contigo, estoy tan contento de que me hayas hecho recuperar la fe en mis estudiantes y el amor por mi trabajo. Disfrutar de enseñar y aprender que todos tienen habilidades y que no debes juzgar a un libro por su portada. Haber sido tu tutor personal y haberte apoyado para lograr contigo lo que lograron conmigo ha sido una meta personal que ahora está cumplida gracias a ti. Fue todo un honor estar contigo en este proceso. Gracias por permitirme ser parte de él no solo como tu profesor sino como tu amigo. Estoy orgulloso de ti, felicitaciones te lo ganaste.

─No lo hubiera logrado yo sin usted, profesor. Gracias por soportarme.

Le ofrece la mano lo cual Ichi toma, mientras contiene las lágrimas, pues la alegría de ser elogiado por alguien que admira es sorprendente, le infla el pecho. En eso un flash de luz les da en la cara a ambos y esto les ha arruinado el momento, miran en dirección de la luz y ven a Osomatsu muy sonriente sosteniendo una cámara y le dan una mirada dura.

─Lo siento, lo siento juro que no pude evitarlo. Ambos estaban siendo tan tiernos entre ustedes me fue imposible no querer tomarles un recuerdito, además que mi madre y cierto amigo francés mío se van a emocionar cuando les presuma que vine a la graduación de Ichimatsu.

─ ¿Karamatsu sabe de mi graduación?

─él no dejaba de hablar de lo guapo que te verías y lo elegante que estaría el día que " _chaton noir_ alcance las estrellas"

─Ya veo…

─En cuanto supo la fecha no dejo de repetir que quería muchas fotografías de este día para la posteridad y que estaba muy orgulloso. Que le gustaría haber estado aquí solo para felicitarte.

El de morado comienza a lloriquear ligeramente. El de rojo lo observa un momento antes de recordar algo y darse un golpe en su frente.

─Casi lo olvido, envió esto para ti.

Oso le planta una cajita morada con ese estilo tan característico de Kara para decorarla. Cuando lo abre se asombra al descubrir que es un anillo que parece de compromiso. Aunque tiene un grabado de ánimo y éxito profesional, tiene una extraña aura que lo rodea que indica que era más profundo que solo un anillo normal. Tiene muchos detalles con gemas azules y un bonito color plateado. A Ichi se le va el aliento por primera vez y es consciente de hasta donde estaba dispuesto Kusomatsu a llevar su relación. Tal vez iba muy jodidamente rápido por estar asustado, pero lo amaba de verdad, aunque fuera un idiota.

─Cuando iba a….

─Cuando cumplieran su primer aniversario.

Al festejado se le revuelve el estómago cuando escucha eso. Ni siquiera pudieron llegar a un aniversario por su estupidez. Mientras Ichi se lamenta, Totty comienza a preocuparse porque, aunque intenta ignorarlo, la culpa ha comenzado a carcomerle el alma.

Las cosas se ponen intensas poco a poco.

 **YYY**

¿Totty se arrepentirá? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 54. Teléfono.

Buu! Guau, eso ha sido interesante, ya huele a conclusiones. Tengo sentimientos encontrados, joder. Bueno gracias por dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco inventos, respondo reviews (espero dejen otro) ¡Nos estamos leyendo, shao!

Gotti Calavera: Atsushi se merece todo el amor del mundo de parte de alguien que pueda dárselo por completo, si Totty no puede no debe resignarse, algo mejor llegara. Totty sí que es una perra, pero está enamorado de verdad y créeme si te digo que eso le cala los huesos. Oh si es biiiieeeen difícil yo tengo un chingo sin terminar pero dios que si acaba estaré orgullosa! Yo igual los quería juntos pero Kara se fue a crecer como persona, mientras Ichi hace lo propio. Un saludo.

SombraLN: nadie le tiene lastima y yo igual me quedo con Atsushi jajaja nel mejor le soy fiel a Kara jajajaja Totty es re wey pero bueno un saludote

LaV3nus6: Ichi sufrirá más pero todo será en el proceso de madurar y Kara no le será infiel porque él se entrega cuando ama y no puede sentirse bien consigo mismo si no fuera de esta forma. Totty está sufriendo a madres porque está enamorado hasta el infinito y el que sentirá celos en el próximo capítulo es él. Atsushi lo hará sufrir bien cabrón porque él si necesita un jalón de orejas. Ichi solo estaba asustado, igual que Kara. Por eso no he sido mala, pero Ichi casi se ha muerto de dolor, te lo juro. Un saludote.


	72. Capitulo 54

Hola mis amados lectores hoy no me siento bien, pero espero que este capítulo les guste, pese a todo.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 54. Teléfono

Habían pasado fácil unos 4 meses luego de la graduación.

Ichiko no perdía el contacto pero la casa de Ichimatsu ya se sentía vacía sin ella ahí. Ahora sentía el peso de la gente avanzando con su vida, por mientras, él ayudaba a Choromatsu como asistente. No era un empleo, era un distractor mientras trabajaba en algunos escritos para enviar e intentar publicar algo. Ya casi un año desde que Karamatsu se fue y sigue sin saber de él.

Ichimatsu escucha el teléfono sonar con insistencia en la cafetería y siempre asume que es él. Casi nunca acierta, de hecho sabe que en esa ocasión si es el ojiazul porque Osomatsu responde en francés y habla en voz baja para que no pueda entender muy bien la conversación. Ha estado anhelándolo tanto, y pese a que se muere por saber, no le pregunta nada a Osomatsu, no es merecedor de hacerlo. El de rojo solía decirle que Kara estaba bien, últimamente no hace ni eso. Lo que lo tiene algo herido, pero nada puede hacer. No es digno de algo así. Sencillamente el dolor que aun siente es totalmente merecido. Le pidió disculpas a Totty por lo ocurrido pero con quien más ama no pudo ni hacer eso. Una basura incombustible que es indigno de alguien tan perfecto. Tal vez, incluso el francés con ese poder de atracción del que goza ya sea el perfecto amor de alguien más. Estos pensamientos le saben amargos, pero no puede esperar a que el extranjero quiera verlo de nuevo, o quiera solucionar las cosas, no puede ni insinuarlo porque no es justo para su ex. Por lo que solo sufre esperando que Kusomatsu encuentre una persona que lo ame de verdad, aunque en el fondo no quiera verlo al lado de nadie más. Es su amado.

Lo que no sabe el querido Ichimatsu es que está sacando de sus casillas a Osomatsu con esa actitud. Quien sufre porque Karamatsu le llama a su mejor amigo casi todos los días, al final de estas llamadas siempre pregunta dos cosas de Ichimatsu _"¿Cómo está?"_ y _"¿Aun no pregunta por mí?"_ La ultima siempre es un dolor responder negativamente, porque le duele al francés e incómoda al cocinero. Por esa razón decidió dejar de hablarle sobre Kara a Ichi a ver si con eso reacciona pero nada ha ocurrido, y lo cierto es que a estas alturas lo tiene desesperado.

Más mientras lo observa tan indiferente mirando por la ventana, como justo ahora. Le quiere dar un golpe por insensible, mas no pareciera que fuera a funcionar, siendo ese sádico-masoquista un loco de temer seguro termina gustándole o algo por el estilo. Kara ya no preguntara a este paso, ayer iba a hacerlo se detuvo a la mitad y dijo "creo que mejor no lo hago, ¿verdad?". Le rompió oírlo así de mal. Quiere notar algo de dolor en el de morado, pero tiene rato que perece que le da lo mismo, mientras a Kara sigue doliéndole. Le irrita. Se acerca con decisión a Ichimatsu porque va siendo tiempo de darle una lección. Ya colmo su paciencia y el buen Osomatsu se acabó. No más Mrs. Bueno.

─ ¡¿Se puede saber cómo es que estas tan tranquilo a casi un año de que el supuesto amor de tu vida se fue?!

Eso sí que agarra con la guardia baja a Ichimatsu que casi se atraganta con su café.

─ ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

─Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti. Karamatsu se fue tan lejos y él ha estado tan triste por lo que ocurrió entre ustedes, y de la nada tú pareces tan tranquilo. Te recuerdo que el infiel aquí fuiste tú y ahora eres quien menos sufre por eso, y esa indiferencia le duele tanto a Karamatsu, quien espera a que por un milagro, él te importe solo un poquito, porque tú si le importas y mucho, tanto. Me pregunta por ti a diario, y ahora…ha dejado de hacerlo. Se ha resignado porque es menos doloroso que saber que el amor de su vida ni se acuerda de él.

Con esta declaración el menor comienza a temblar, cerrando sus puños. El dolor en su pecho es tan agudo y amenaza con hacer que le dé vueltas la cabeza. La respiración le falla. El de rojo tenía tanta razón en recriminarle esas cosas. Tanta razón. Es una basura asquerosa que pese a ya no estar cerca y respetar su lejanía, sigue hiriendo al que más ama. Le pican los ojos, no quiere llorar pero no sabe si podrá retenerlo.

─N-no lo entiendes…

─Entonces explícamelo.

─Yo…n-no soy digno…de preguntar…porque….n-no lo merezco…

En esa última frase se rompió a llorar pese a intentar evitarlo y el de rojo lo mira fijamente.

─Y menos lo serás si no eres un poco más honesto.

El otro solo hipea más fuerte. El de rojo deja a Ichi pensando y se comienza a alejar cuando siente que le detienen de la manga, gira el rostro para descubrir al otro mirándolo con un sentimiento extraño de descifrar.

─Si quieres…dile que pregunté.

El mayor cierra los ojos, apartando el rostro.

─Si tiene poco de haber dejado de preguntar, no seré yo quien reavive sus heridas. Si quieres que se lo diga deberás hacer algo más extraordinario que eso para convencerme de que en realidad lo amas, que lo lamentas y que lo extrañas. No le daré falsas esperanzas en alguien que no está dispuesto a todo con él. Se merece que le demuestres que lo amas tanto como él siempre lo ha hecho contigo.

─No me escuchaste ¿cierto? No lo merezco, está mejor sin mí.

─Y precisamente por esa clase de actitud que no menos le diré. Lo siento Ichimatsu, pero él es mi mejor amigo y tengo que protegerlo. Incluso de ti.

El otro asiente resignado y con el dolor a flor de piel, soñando con que podría volver a verlo con la frente en alto, pero simplemente eso no sucederá jamás, porque lo traiciono y aunque Kara pueda perdonarlo, él no puede perdonarse a sí mismo.

 **YYY**

Mientras Ichimatsu vive su propio calvario, nuestro amigo Todomatsu no se queda atrás.

Esta como todo un lamentable ex novio demente, siguiendo a Atsushi por todos lados. Se ha convertido en su acosador privado y le frustra tanto. No debería ni de importarle un comino y sin embargo aquí está, sufriendo porque su estúpido es terriblemente popular entre el género femenino y se la vive rodeado de mujeres hermosas. Ninguna parece importante y eso lo alivia pero es muy promiscuo y cuando sabe que se ha ido del bar con alguna otra chica tonta, no puede evitar que le duela el estómago porque sabe que estará teniendo sexo mientras él está aquí con deseos de hacer un berrinche descomunal y llorar. Se siente patético pero si no lo ve en el día no se puede quedar tranquilo. Le robó una foto a Atsushi (de él mismo) de su celular y le hace pucheros, la besa y le vuelve a golpear. Esta demente y comienza a convertirse lentamente en esa clase de chico.

Esta noche está preocupado. El hombre infiel malagradecido al que ama, lleva días saliendo con la misma rubia de curvas despampanantes. Está preocupado porque la identifica muy bien, es Iyayo a la que contrato para lo de acosar a Karamatsu y chantajearlo con cerrar su cochina cafetería. Esa mujer siempre ha estado enamorada de Atsushi, y ahora comienzan a acercarse mucho. Seguramente la muy golfa lo vio muy triste y se le hizo natural ofrecerse a apacharlo con sexo para retenerlo a su lado, la muy perra.

Su corazón se rompe mil veces cuando los ve compartir un beso y de la nada, el hombre de negocios se refiere a ella como "Mi novia". Eso no pudo sentirse peor, sintió un golpe en el estómago y una cachetada sin recibir nada y que se caería al suelo, luego algo furioso e indignado sin meditar mucho lo que hace, sale a enfrentar a ese par de descarados y sobre todo a ese mentiroso.

─ ¡¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo Atsushi?!

La pareja se separa e Iyayo lo mira con molestia y el otro con indiferencia, siente su orgullo ser pisoteado pero está furioso, necesita reclamarle. Se le planta firme con un gesto de reclamo puro.

─Todomatsu, te recuerdo que no puedes reclamarme nada porque lo nuestro no era exclusivo y entre nosotros ya no hay nada.

─Eres tú quien primero decía que me amaba, luego terminas las cosas de buenas a primeras y ahora sales con cada mujerzuela…

─Vaya que si la perra rosada sabe ladrar.

Se queja Iyayo y Atsushi se pone en el medio de ambos para evitar un confrontamiento.

─Te recuerdo Totty, que yo quiero alguien que me ame e Iyayo me da el tipo de relación que yo quiero y me merezco, ella si me valora así que tus reclamos están de más. Con permiso y adiós.

Se va, dejando atrás un celoso y dolido chico de ojos rosas que siente como poco a poco le arrancan el corazón del pecho. Este amor por Atsushi está acabándolo lentamente.

 **YYY**

Buu! Guau, eso ha sido interesante, e intenso, Totty se lo merece. Bueno gracias por dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco inventos, respondo reviews (espero dejen otro) ¡Nos estamos leyendo, shao!

SombraLN: Aún faltan unos capítulos para eso jajajaja lo siento! Pero si, ellos han crecido tanto, estoy orgullosa de mis bebés, lo sé esta mezcla de sentimientos me va a acabar de matar! Un saludote

Gotti Calavera: Kara se fue para madurar y cumplir sus sueños, vivir sin miedos, por lo que sí, tu frase queda chingona jajjajaa Ese objeto es muy simbólico ahora es para Ichimatsu la representación del compromiso que tiene de madurar por él mismo y para no defraudar a Kara. Totty aún está intentando resistir pero Atsushi sabe darle en la madre, por eso son tan buenos juntos! Un saludo.

LaV3nus6: Ichi esta súper mal, pobre. El anillo es muy simbólico, es para Ichimatsu la representación del compromiso que tiene de madurar por él mismo y para no defraudar a Kara. No te adelantes a cosas chica aún no se ve eso jajajaja Un saludote!


	73. Pureza relativa 9

Hola mis amados lectores hoy estoy contenta/deprimida pues esto llega a su fin demasiado pronto.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

 **Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene ligeras escenas sexuales y no es apto para menores de 16 años.**

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Pureza Relativa 9

Homura tuvo una vida por lo más de difícil y dura.

Uno de los destinos más duros y crueles siempre le cayó encima. El peso de la falta de un hogar, una familia, una vida decente y amigos era algo regular. Estaba rodeada de lo peor de la sociedad, gente aprovechándose de personas indefensas para obtener lo que quieren. Homura no había cedido a la locura. Recordando a su madre y padre en aquellos dulces días de infancia, un día obtuvo un ligero rayo de voluntad para defenderse de la horrible mujer que vivía con ella y ese día, siendo esa horrorosa persona una mala madrastra la corrió sin nada y sin lugar a donde ir. Vagando termino a el único golpe de suerte que le había mandado la vida, su pequeño milagro personal, la cafetería: Âme passionnée.

Allí recupero su alma, su humanidad. Consiguió un empleo, lazos importantes, un hogar y lo más importante; amor. De un ser que solo puede calificar como un ángel porque de ninguna otra manera se puede explicar que él la ame con todo su obscuro pasado y no le importe nada de eso. Un hombre por lo más de divertido, extravagante y dulce. Siempre la ha tratado como un ser humano digno de buenas atenciones, siempre la mira como su fuera lo mejor del mundo, la consiente y la respeta. La ha apoyado todo el duro camino que ha sido superar sus traumas y sus dolencias. Le ha tenido paciencia. Era tan lindo que mientras estaba a su lado nunca veía a otras chicas, porque para él, ella era la mejor del mundo. Era tan sincero que era sencillo confiar en él. Su amado beisbolista Jyushimatsu.

Quien recientemente termino la universidad y trabaja a tiempo completo como beisbolista pues un cazatalentos está muy interesado en él. Lo que lo tiene muy contento pues el chico de verdad ama el deporte, tanto como ella ama la cafetería. Además que ya la presento de forma formal como su novia con sus padres y ella no podría haber estado más nerviosa pero la familia la acepto con mucho gusto y la trataron muy bien, se notaba de donde había sacado su novio su buen corazón.

Con todo lo que ha pasado, con eso de Karamatsu marchándose y yéndole terriblemente bien en sus inicios como cantante (incluso está grabando un disco) –Pues su mejor amigo ya se comunica con ella con regularidad- Las cosas en la cafetería han estado extrañas. Ichimatsu sigue yendo prácticamente a diario, por su café especial que Kara les dejo en el recetario. Ella está orgullosa de admitir que fue ella quien suplico para que no sacaran del menú los cafés de su amigo francés y mejor los pasaran para especiales. Lo que sin duda han hecho bastante bien porque la gente si llega a pedirlos, aunque es raro que lo hagan dado que son más fanáticos de los cafés clásicos. Lo que ella cree que es una pena, se pierden de la experiencia que le salvo la vida, al devolverle el sabor a esta.

Actualmente ella y su novio son la pareja que más lento han ido en eso de tener sexo. Sobre todo porque ella estaba muy traumada con ese tema. Incluso sabe de primera mano que Ichiko y Karako ya han tenido relaciones. La psicóloga le explica que aunque haya sido a cambio de dinero, que como no estaba de acuerdo en eso de tener sexo con ninguno de esos hombres, ella fue violada. Por eso es que le resulta tan difícil todo eso, aunque debe admitir que últimamente está muy sensitiva. Que Jyushimatsu llegue oliendo a sudor a visitarla y le pida permiso de bañarse es verlo pasearse con esa sensualidad tan poco obvia del chico lo que lo hace aún mejor, porque es como si ella fuera de las pocas personas privilegiadas en verlo de esa manera. Ya se siente por fin lista para esto y por eso ha decidido que si es con Jyushi, todo es maravilloso. Va a la farmacia por unos condones y esta noche invita a su novio a una cita especial.

Lo será, una muy inigualable cita.

 **YYY**

El chico de ojos dorados esta por de más emocionado porque su perfecta novia lo invito a una cena especial.

La ama con locura y no puede creer lo afortunado que fue. Él iba a disfrutar de un rico café y termino conociendo a la muchacha más preciosa que había visto jamás que tenía un par de ojitos hermosos pero muy tristes. Quedar prendando de su ternura fue inevitable. Ella siendo tan cálida y risueña, siempre contrastaba con su algo depresiva personalidad. Estaba asustada siempre y creía que no valía la pena solo porque tuvo un pasado muy cruel. Fue la victima de todas esas malas personas ¿por qué habría de pensar mal de ella o verla menos? Era demasiado estricta con ella misma.

Enamorarse de ella fue inevitable y algo que le dejo muy emocionado. Al principio creyó que no podría estar a su lado, pero con esfuerzo, paciencia y todo el cariño que siente por ella ahora están juntos. Lo que no puede terminar de agradecer a la vida, porque es fantástica. Una gran novia que a veces tiene problemas en eso de su autoimagen, por lo demás ella es perfecta. Incluso cuando se preocupa mucho por el tema del sexo, él no tiene prisa. Las cosas se darán cuando esté lista porque tiene muchas cosas que superar antes de poder tocar ese tema tan doloroso y poder dejar de ver las relaciones sexuales como algo malo y verlas como algo bello y placentero. Esta seguro que en base a la experiencia de vida de ella el sexo esta distorsionado como algo sucio, invasivo y brusco. Si quiere demostrarle que está a su lado para lo que haga falta, no debe ser un idiota desesperado y debe entenderla. Ichimatsu está de acuerdo con él en que debe ser todo un caballero para que ella lo vea como un héroe y no como un villano más que se aprovecha de ella.

Con esto en mente su amigo lo ayuda a arreglarse para esta importante cita mientras se emociona porque ya tiene ganas de verla.

 **YYY**

Cuando llega a la casa, Homura lo recibe y ambos están que no se la creen.

Jyushimatsu se ve terriblemente atractivo en ese esmoquin negro sencillo y elegante. Ella no se queda atrás con ese vestido color hueso estilo veraniego, un chongo hecho de trenzas y sus zapatillas. A ambos les late el corazón y se sonrojan. Jyushi aparta la mirada mientras le da a su novia un ramo de flores amarillas.

─ ¡Las traje para Homura-chan porque son casi tan bonitas como ella! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle!

Ella sonríe.

─ Gracias Jyushimatsu-kun, las pondré en agua. Pasa y siéntate.

Tras decir aquello la chica desaparece dentro de la cocina y cuando ve el comedor nota que está listo para una cena romántica con velas, flores y hay algo de música. Se siente ilusionado con notar el esfuerzo de su novia por prepararle algo especial. Entonces se sienta a la mesa. Ella llega con un plato tapado y él la ayuda a terminar de ponerlo sobre la mesa para luego intentar sentarse pero ella cree que debe ser algo obvia y sutil en eso de mandarle indirectas así que le recarga a propósito su pecho contra el brazo de él. Nota el cambio porque se para erguido. Incluso el pobre chico agacha la mirada solo para encontrar un sexy escote recargado en él pero entra en pánico total y sonrojado se aleja fingiendo que no lo notó.

 _/Tal vez no lo notó, deberé intentar otra cosa/_ Piensa ella.

 _/Contrólate Jyushimatsu ¡No debes portarte menos que como un caballero!/_ Se regaña él.

Así en base de intentos de coqueteo y huidas de los propios malos pensamientos es que ambos pasaron la velada cenando. Cuando terminaron, el de ojos dorados estaba más que dispuesto a irse. Alegando que tiene practica en la mañana.

Homura siente algo en su pecho que impide que le deje marcharse sin haber sido sincera, por lo que termina lanzándosele, atrapándole la mano.

Este gira a verla totalmente consternado.

─ ¿Homura-chan estas bien?

─ ¿hay algo malo en mí?

─ ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

─Si tu…no quieres tener sexo con alguien como yo lo entiendo p-pero puedes decírmelo…No me enfadare…

Tras decir aquello comenzó a lloriquear y el brinco por todos lados aterrado.

─Homura-chan no entiendo nada…. ¿Por qué dices eso?

─ ¿Q-quiere decir que no notaste mis intentos de seducirte?

─ ¿Eso hacías, no eran simples accidentes?

Con esto ambos se miran y comienzan a reírse a carcajadas. Ella le pasa los brazos alrededor del cuello y él la acerca.

─ ¿Estas segura Homura-chan? Yo puedo esperar

Ella le mira esos ojos preciosos que tanto ama y sin cautela se acerca lentamente.

─Estoy lista, quiero estar contigo.

Con estas palabras dichas se dan un beso lento pero apasionado y él con cuidado la alza en brazos a lo que ella responde automáticamente enredándole las piernas alrededor y ya con eso están lo suficientemente cerca del otro, él la acaricia desde la pierna, mirándola como pidiendo permiso a lo que ella responde solo mordiéndose el labio. Así entre besos y caricias la ropa sale sobrando y ya estando en la cama Jyushi la acaricia como explorándola, le repite mil y un veces lo perfecta que es, le roza con la nariz y con cuidado la estimula. Por primera vez en toda su vida alguien está pensando en su placer y tan hermosa es la sensación que comienza a llorar, lo que asusta a su pareja.

─T-tranquilo, solo estoy llorando de felicidad…esto es tan hermoso…gracias por todo, Jyushimatsu-kun. Te amo.

─Gracias a ti, Homura-chan ¡Me has hecho muy feliz! Te amo.

Así continua con su labor lenta de llenarle el cuerpo de besos suaves que le causan cosquillas y cuando es tiempo, la trata como un caballero pidiéndole permiso y entra en ella con cuidado, como si fuera una mujer virgen y es que aunque no lo sea de cuerpo, lo es de espíritu. En cierto punto ambos escuchan el rechinar de la cama, mezclados con sus gemidos hacen que vayan más fuerte hasta que no pueden más. Ambos terminan mientras se besan profundo y abrazados se miran a los ojos una vez más.

─Gracias por esto Jyushimatsu-kun ha sido hermoso.

─Gracias a ti por ser parte de mi vida para siempre, Homura-chan.

Se besan con cuidado y pasan una noche maravillosa entre risitas cómplices, besos, caricias, palabras cargadas de amor, gemidos dulces y el rechinar de la cama. Pues Homura lo conquisto con esa alma tan pura que demostró ser fuerte por sobrevivir a una vida de abusos. Y ella obtuvo su milagro personal el día que él se fijó en ella. Por eso ahora ha dejado de tener sexo y ha conocido lo que es hacer el amor.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara con Ichimatsu cuando descubra la mentira de Totty? Lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo 55. La verdad

Buu! Espero estuviera tierno el lima y el final les haya gustado un montón como a mí. Bueno gracias por dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco inventos, respondo reviews (espero dejen otro) ¡Nos estamos leyendo, shao!

SombraLN: Ichi sabe que cometió un error y quiere remediarlo. Esos no se comunicaran tan fácilmente, lo siento. Jajjjajaja porque Iyayo es de las pocas que le puede seguir el juego y ayudarlo. Lo siento pero terminara pronto igual a mí me duele jajja un saludo.

LaV3nus6: Totty va a pagarla cara te lo prometo tu solo espera jjja un saludote

Gotti Calavera: Totty está debilitado y a punto de ceder y Atsushi es la chinganearía jajjaja Oso es un buen hermano mayor y a su manera, sabe que hacer jajaj un saludote


	74. Capitulo 55

Hola mis amados lectores estoy emocionada y maldición este capítulo es jajszjsaksjak!

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 55. La verdad

Todomatsu estaba acostumbrado a una vida de siempre salirse con la suya. La gente lo admiraba, siempre era sociable, doble cara, un experto manipulador sin corazón que no se tentaba el alma en quitar a los que le estorbaran. Hacer lo necesario para resaltar y ser reconocido era parte de su naturaleza.

Su carita dulce y actitud afeminada cuando era pequeño la gente lo molestaba por eso, pero finalmente quedo contento cuando las personas que lo veían débil intentaban protegerlo. Así como así, gente de fuerte personalidad y noble corazón lo rodeaban para cuidarlo, viéndolo como alguien dulce y digno de mimos y atenciones. Cuando se percató de esto, comenzó a usar su debilidad y la convirtió en su mayor fortaleza.

Llevaba años con una máscara tan perfecta que había mejorado con el tiempo que ya ni se notaba que la usaba, era casi casi como una segunda piel.

Nunca creyó que su perfecta fachada seria descubierta alguna vez. No había nadie que se le resistiera y que no cayera en sus redes de manipulación y falsos encantos. Todos eran una bola de aburridos que eran fáciles de controlar, nadie representaba verdaderamente un reto, ni siquiera Ichimatsu, aunque este no hiciera precisamente lo que quería, sí que caía en la tetra, como todos los demás.

Todo cambio cuando conoció a Atsushi.

Era un hombre con una sexualidad muy abierta, era promiscuo pero selectivo. Solo le gustaba lo mejor aunque si estaba borracho podría irse con cualquiera. Un hombre elegante, atractivo, con presencia imponente, adinerado, buen negociante y un espécimen que alteraba el pulso de muchos. Era caballeroso esplendido. Totty estaba interesado en su cartera más que en esos ojos coquetos que hipnotizaban a las doncellas. Ese día decidió cazarlo con calma mientras se paseaba con una ropa que lo hiciera ver adorable y atractivo, paseando con su fingida inocencia para llamar la atención, iba a intentar seducirlo. Pareció interesado pero como buen hombre inalcanzable, no cayó en sus redes de buenas a primeras. Así que Totty tuvo que redoblar esfuerzos para lograr su cometido. Fue un par de semanas hasta que por fin el otro lo invito a su mesa.

El de rosa sintió que esa noche iba a ser consentido y si en el proceso obtenía buen sexo, bien por él.

Hizo sus mejores trucos para coquetear y manipular como estaba acostumbrado. Lejos de caer, Atsushi dio un sorbo a su bebida y sonrió como si fuera cómplice en una de sus travesuras.

"No caeré en esa treta tan trillada, amiguito. Yo te invite a sentarte conmigo porque me da curiosidad ver debajo de esa fachada que tan bien hecha tienes. Por favor, no finjas que no sabes de qué estoy hablando, no soy ningún idiota novato al que puedas engatusar con tus jueguitos. Aunque estoy verdaderamente interesado en conocerte muy a fondo."

Así como así, su máscara fue descubierta y Todomatsu se sintió expuesto. Aquello había sido peligroso, rudo, enigmático y excitante. Se sintió desnudo pese a tener toda la ropa puesta. Fingió ofenderse pero conforme pasó el tiempo, dejo sus fachadas delante de ese hombre porque de todas maneras no había nada que pudiera hacer o decir para convérselo y con esto, se sintió relajado. Era muy revitalizante tener a alguien que lo conociera de esa forma con solo verlo a los ojos. Era peligroso también, pero había dejado de importarle. Cuando su relación dejo de ser meramente platónica y pasó a ser real, intensa y física; fue ahí cuando ya no pudo salir del lugar donde había caído. Estaba perdidamente enamorado. Intento negarlo y resistirse pero mientras hacían esas ardientes sesiones de besuqueos sabía que ardería y poco le importaba. Estaba en su mejor punto cuando el otro lo trataba no solo como su amante, sino como su novio. Era un novio que disfrutaba hacerlo hacer pucheros y una vez que los hacía, darle tantos besos que le dejaría los labios hinchados. Lo consentía y siempre se comportaba como todo un sugar daddy diciendo que a cambio de sus atenciones se merecía ciertos privilegios sexuales. No era un romántico y era lo mejor que podría ocurrirle al de rosa pues los hombres imponentes que saben lo que tienen y lo usan a su favor eran afrodisiacos.

Totty no quería dejar de ser quien era, pues su máscara era todo lo que había conocido. Era la forma en que aprendió a sobresalir en un mundo de gente dura sin ser visto como alguien débil. Salirse con la suya era algo que siempre debía ocurrir, pero ahora sentía que estaba al borde de algo malo. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima a su amado que seguía siendo tan coqueto con esas mujeres y andaba de novio con esa horrible perra rubia. Con ella era el novio ideal que no había sido con él. La consentía y sabía que sus atenciones no eran gratuitas. Esa mujer se notaba más que dispuesta a todo lo que el otro le pidiera, incluso si no obtuviera nada a cambio ella seguiría dispuesta, así de perdida por Atsushi estaba y Todomatsu ya no sabía qué hacer.

"Que te quede bien claro que no regresare al lado de alguien que no me valora. Merezco más y no me conformare con menos. Si puedes demostrarme que estas dispuesto a avanzar y madurar por mí, para darme la relación adulta que quiero, hablamos."

Su corazón se rompía lentamente y no quería convertirse en esa clase de chico pero su pecho dolía cada vez más. Estaba al borde de algo y la locura estaba llamándolo. Hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. Si podía demostrarle a Atsushi que no había herido a la gata esa tanto como el otro pensaba, probablemente se mostraría más indulgente y bajaría la guardia para hacerlo suyo de nuevo.

Con esta idea en su cabeza, fue a la cafetería a ver si Ichimatsu seguía por ahí.

 **YYY**

El de morado estaba más triste que nunca. Seguía yendo a la cafetería luego de su incidente con Osomatsu pero la vida no le sabía igual. Quería ser alguien digno de hablar con ese doloroso y poder decirle lo mucho que sufrió. Demostrarle con algo más que con palabras como se sentía. Su amor, su arrepentimiento, su añoranza. Más nada de eso tenía importancia. El de los ojos azules más preciosos nunca lo volvería a ver. Porque no iba a humillarlo más haciendo que le perdonará una infidelidad, si se hubieran intercambiado papeles, le hubiera gustado que Karamatsu se disculpara pero que no lo ofendiera más pidiéndole que le deje regresar a su lado.

Tan ensimismado estaba que no noto a Totty hasta que este se sentó enfrente suyo.

─ ¡Ichimatsu que sorpresa! Ha pasado tiempo…

Dijo mientras se inclinaba a darle un beso en la mejilla y su mejor sonrisa falsa.

─Todomatsu…ha pasado tiempo…

─Desde la graduación.

─Recuerdo ese día…

Menciono de forma perdida, el de rosa se quiso morir al recordar que se emborracho, estaba triste por Atsushi y en un ataque de culpa, casi se le sale su secreto.

─Fue un día muy loco, el alcohol te hace decir tonterías.

El de morado lo observó tan fijamente que el otro se sintió tenso de repente, más porque de verdad no dejaba de hacerlo y lo estaba poniendo ansioso. De la nada el de los ojos morados pidió una bebida para ambos. La mirada nada contenta del de rojo se hizo presente pero no dijo nada y se las llevo de todas maneras. Comenzó a beber mucho y le ofreció a Totty hacer lo propio. Este solo lo miraba muy incómodo.

─ ¿I-chimatsu?

─ ¡esto es precisamente lo que necesitaba! Un poco de locura. Gracias, Totty.

Sin entender mucho de nada, el de rosa se puso a tomar y pronto ambos estaban borrachos hasta el infinito. Estaban abrazados de sus hombros cantando incoherencias. Osomatsu solo los vigilaba desde lejos.

─En días…así…no creo que seas tan malo…

Murmuro el de rosa y de repente el otro comenzó a llorar como los borrachos que se ven un poco ridículos.

─ ¿Qué…pasa…?

─ ¿De veras no soy malo?

─Claro que no ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

─Yo le rompí el corazón a Kusomatsu…Lo tenía todo con él y aun así no lo valore. Le fui infiel y fui cruel con él. Soy una mierda que no tiene corazón… ¡No lo merezco pero lo extraño tanto! ¡Lo amo! ¡Soy malo para él!

Al otro le brinco la venita pequeñita de la culpa que tenía. Ichimatsu en verdad estaba herido hasta el fondo y la realidad es que odiaba ver que los dos se parecían en eso de herir a quienes amaban con sus personalidades raras de mierda.

─No deberías ponerte así.

Luego como si recordara que estaba a su lado el ojimorado lo miro fijamente y lo abrazo. Sorprendiendo a Totty.

─ ¡Lo siento…por herirte ese día Totty! ¡Perdóname por aprovecharme de ti!

Lloraba tan amargamente y el alcohol le estaba entorpeciendo tanto los sentidos que los recuerdos de su galante Atsushi largándose para siempre con esa rubia por ser un egoísta comenzaron a hacerle estragos…Sin meditarlo y escuchar el hipar del otro llorando desconsolado, algo en su borrachera borro su barrera que tan bien cuidada tenia.

─ ¡Yo soy el que debería de disculparse idiota! ¡Me irritas, aléjate!

Dijo mirándolo a los ojos mientras el otro moqueaba sonoramente pero lo miraba con extrañeza.

─ ¿T-totty?

─ ¡Te odio! ¡Te he odiado desde siempre…se suponía que era mi turno de triunfar y me lo arruinaste!

─Totty no entiendo de que estas hablando…

─Nunca fui tu amigo, Ichimatsu. Despierta, solo estaba usándote para lograr mi cometido. Quería derrotarte, tenía que vencerte por meterte en mi camino y ganarte la admiración de todos por ser mejor que yo en algo en lo que se suponía que yo era el mejor. No pude así que me concentre en arruinarte la vida como sentía que tú hacías con la mía. Tu novio idiota era un estorbo porque te hizo sentir mejor luego de ese fracaso tuyo y yo no podía simplemente mirarlo y quedarme de brazos cruzados. Él debía desaparecer. Por eso…por eso te drogue y deje todo listo para que creyeras que tuvimos sexo esa noche. N-no pasó nada, solo murmurabas en sueños "Karamatsu" una y otra vez. Estaba enfadado pero poco me importó porque mi plan funciono y terminaron. Tu vida estuvo tan jodida como yo quería pero….al final…yo también termine pagando las consecuencias de mis actos y perdí a quien yo amaba por idiota….Te odio… te odio…te odio…

No dejaba de repetir entre llantos que le salieron involuntarios mientras el otro lo miraba con fijeza, anonadado. Una extraña mezcla entre perplejidad, alegría, tristeza y rabia se arremolinaron en su interior.

─Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué no le fui infiel?

El de rosa negó con la cabeza.

─Estoy enojado contigo por haber fingido haber sido mi amigo todo este tiempo y ser tan malo…quiero golpearte porque por ti llegue a creer que fui tan bajo como para acostarme con alguien más que no fuera mi novio. Debería dejar de hablarte para siempre por hacerme sufrir tanto. –Totty siguió hipando- Sin embargo, si eres de los que está dispuesto a cambiar por amor, y corregir tus errores entonces tal vez aun tengas una oportunidad.

Con eso el más joven por unos meses lo miro con extrañeza mientras el otro le daba un intento de sonrisa.

─ ¿Me estás diciendo que me perdonas?

─Te estoy diciendo que podría hacerlo si te esfuerzas. Pero antes de intentar solucionarlo conmigo, deberías de correr a buscar a alguien más, que seguro lo apreciara más que yo.

Con esto dicho, Todomatsu capto la indirecta y salió corriendo de ahí. Luego Ichimatsu más sobrio por la sorpresa, se giró para ver a Osomatsu y lloriquear. Este lo abrazo.

Nunca es tarde para redimirse.

 **YYY**

¿De que hablaran Osomatsu e Ichimatsu? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 56. Dile que lo quiero a mi lado.

Buu! Guau que estuvo interesante, el amor y el alcohol despertaron la culpa de Totty. Bueno gracias por dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco inventos, respondo reviews (espero dejen otro) ¡Nos estamos leyendo, shao!

SombraLN: lo se dieron diabetes y yo igual los adoro! A Totty no le fue para nada bien diablos porque aún falta Atsushi !Un saludo

Gotti Calavera: sonaste genial y ciertamente se unieron de una forma súper pura y tierna, me esforcé porque así fuera. Jajajajaja me gustan tus teorías pero no pasara algo tan así, se paciente ya verás ajajajaa un saludo


	75. Capitulo 56

Hola mis amados lectores estoy emocionada diablos estamos tan jodidamente cerca del final, llorare.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 56. Dile que lo quiero a mi lado.

Tras la mejor confesión que ha recibido en la vida, Ichimatsu estaba llorando desconsolado en el fuerte pecho de Osomatsu, que si bien tenía buen aroma no olía tan rico como Karamatsu porque él tenía un aroma mucho más varonil, extrañaba más que otra cosa en el mundo el despertar encima de ese pecho con una sexy musculatura, agradable aroma y calidez hechizante. Estaba aferrándose con fuerza mientras Osomatsu le acariciaba con calma la cabeza y la espalda. El más joven no dejaba de hipar y al cocinero le parecía enternecedor que hubiera corrido a llorar entre sus brazos, como si fuera un niño pequeño corriendo a brazos de su protector hermano mayor. Era agradable. Ahora estaba algo orgulloso. Había sido fuerte mentalmente para perdonar a alguien que le había hecho tanto daño, bueno en realidad había puesto una condición de que esa persona debía demostrar que ha cambiado para ganarse dicho perdón lo que seguía siendo lo suficientemente bueno. Karamatsu querría matar a Totty pero conociendo su buen corazón, seguro lo perdonaría también.

Osomatsu podía entender la naturaleza de gente como el de rosa, personas tan asustadas del mundo que generan una máscara para encubrirse, y no dejar que otros los conozcan de verdad. Tanta es su inseguridad que ven a cualquiera que les pueda estorbar en sus ideales como amenazas de su frágil barrera. A veces ni se conocen a ellos mismos y pueden perderse, prefieren fingir que todos son sus amigos cuando en realidad están solos porque creen que dejar a la gente cerca es malo y los vuelve débiles. Solo era un muchacho asustado que cuando por fin dejo a alguien entrar, se asustó hasta el infinito haciendo cosas idiotas autodestructivas para alejarlo de forma inconsciente. Muy parecido en esta parte al mismo Ichimatsu, supone que es por eso que pudo perdonarlo tan rápido. Ambos deben aprender a vivir sin ataduras o miedos, aunque eso es algo muy difícil de lograr.

─Ahora que sabes la verdad ¿Qué es lo que harás, Ichimatsu?

Esta simple frase le rompió todo su corazón al de morado pero le dejo estático en su lugar. Nunca se imaginó ni en un millón de años que Todomatsu le odiaba, sabía que Totty era doble cara pero nunca se imaginó que llegaría hasta el extremo de hacerle una bajeza como esa, aunque una parte de él estaba enojada odiaba admitir que entendía a Todomatsu más de lo que debería.

Ahora menos se le paso por la mente que luego de todo este tiempo arrepintiéndose, un rayo de luz saldría de todo esto. Un dolor en su corazón y pecho había sido removido. Se sentía más ligero, como su hubiera perdido un enorme peso que le carcomía por dentro. La esperanza brillaba en el horizonte de su vida, era libre. Si había sido un idiota desde antes de terminar pero ahora era alguien menos culpable. Se sentía listo para afrontar sus errores y aprender de ellos. Si quería enmendarse, debía aprender de todo esto, crecer.

Con decisión miro los ojos marrones de su amigo y lo jalo de la ropa.

─Dile que lo lamento tanto, de verdad. Que lo extraño, que aún lo amo. Dile que lo quiero a mi lado, díselo todo por favor.

El otro abre sus ojos con sorpresa, nunca se imaginó que su amigo de morado podría llegar a ser tan sincero cuando se lo propusiera. No esperaba una respuesta tan decidida, finalmente estaba listo para demostrar que era alguien maduro y aprendía de las cosas que la vida te pone enfrente.

Osomatsu lo miro y supo que debía hacer algo importante por el bien de ambos.

─ Deberás hacer algo que me demuestre a mí que no es solo el alcohol hablando. Que no es solo la emoción del momento. Que estás listo para una relación de pareja con sus altas y bajas, que a la primera de cambio no saldrás huyendo o te refugiaras en alguien más. Que estás preparado mentalmente para ser sincero y hablar para aclarar las cosas, que no te escudaras en ese caparazón de siempre, que estás preparado para estar al lado de mi amigo que aunque se haya ido para madurar, una parte de él siempre será un desastre igual que una parte de ti siempre lo será, porque somos humanos. Necesitan los dos estar bien para esto, porque si después tengo que andar levantando sus pedazos, los golpeare. Karamatsu ya me envió algo y estoy convencido de su compromiso, necesito ver algo así de tu parte, Ichimatsu. O no le diré nada, porque no quiero verlos sufrir de nuevo.

Tras esta negativa que le partió el corazón, Ichimatsu agacha su cabeza y afirma lentamente. Va a llorar de nuevo. No puede evitarlo, pero está demasiado conmocionado, primero una verdad tan dura como esa, finalmente cree que podrá hablar con él y Osomatsu le dice algo tan contundente y sincero como eso que sencillamente, lo deja sin defensas. Él otro tenía toda la razón del mundo. Necesita probarse a sí mismo y a su amado, que esta vez sí podrá manejar una relación, intentando comunicarse lo más posible con su amada pareja. Habrá problemas en una relación pero nunca termina bien si como ellos, te cierras a compartir lo que tienes dentro. No sabe si está preparado para algo tan fuerte como dejarse expuesto frente a quien ama. Con esa mentalidad, se retira de la cafetería a analizar las cosas con calma.

A Osomatsu le ha dolido hacer eso, pero solo quiere lo mejor para ellos y sabe que ha hecho lo correcto en exigirles que den su máximo, porque eso los ayuda en su crecimiento. Espera que sus pequeños estén listos para algo como eso.

 **YYY**

Por su parte, Todomatsu viajo a una velocidad súper sónica. Con el alcohol aun en su sistema, pidió un taxi para llegar más pronto a su destino. Es terriblemente tarde y está muy obscuro, pero nunca es tarde para redimirse. Sin mencionar que ahora está decidido, si lo medita demasiado seguramente vuelve a echarse para atrás. Con resolución sale del vehículo cuando ve su destino. Ilusionado sale corriendo un poco a tropezones, no sin antes lanzarle el dinero al chofer. Toca desde fuera del apartamento con insistencia la puerta. De repente, una luz se enciende para iluminar el pasillo y sabe que vienen a abrirle, alguien pregunta desde dentro quien es pero como no hay respuesta, se asoman un poco, casi se le sale el aire cuando ve a su cínico amado con el cabello de almohada y su pijama. Ha sido una faceta tan linda que no había disfrutado antes por sus tonterías.

─ ¿Totty? ¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí?

Pregunto realmente sorprendido Atsushi.

─Te amo.

Dijo el de rosa sin más. Dejando confundido al otro.

─Bueno Totty eso lo sé. Pero que me ames no soluciona nada…

─ ¿Tú ya no me amas?

─No se trata de eso…

─Deja de darle vueltas ¿Me amas o no?

El de rosa se acercó lo suficiente y al otro le llego el aroma a licor. Un pequeño entendimiento le llego a la cabeza mientras abría la puerta para que su amado problemático pudiera pasar, tomar un café, bajar su borrachera e irse a casa. O ese era su plan porque apenas le dio oportunidad, el otro ya le habría brincado encima plantándole un beso demandante y enredándole a la cintura sus piernas. Vaya que era muy diferente de todo lo que les había ocurrido antes, Totty era lanzando pero esto era muy poco común de él. Tomar la iniciativa siempre era trabajo de Atsushi. Con mucho trabajo –y poder de autocontrol- se alejó. Mas el otro no aflojo el agarre.

─Totty creo que deberías calmarte. Estas borracho y seguimos en un impasse. Yo no seré tu juguete sexual y tú no estás dispuesto a demostrarme lo que en realidad valgo, así que...

─Tú no eres mi juguete sexual, yo te amo y sé que tú aún me amas.

─Si bueno…Yo no he dicho nada de aun amarte…

─Sé que lo haces, tú corazón está latiendo muy fuerte desde que estoy enredado a ti.

Dice recargándosele en el pecho. El de rosa estaba asustando al otro, porque era demasiado lindo y romántico, nunca lo había sido y esto era muy nuevo.

─que aún lo haga no quiere decir que puedo ceder cada que tú me truenes los dedos.

─ ¿tú haces lo que yo quiero? A veces siento que es al revés y que algún día no podré evitar ceder a todos tus caprichos si eso significa verte feliz.

Vaya que estaba tomando con la guardia baja al mayor, pero no se ilusionaría porque algo le decía que solo era el licor hablando.

─Estas borracho…hablamos después.

─ ¡No! Tú no puedes pasar otro momento sin que yo te diga la verdad. Así este algo ebrio nunca he visto con más claridad en mi vida. No me marcharé. Escúchame.

Se aferró con fuerzas al poderoso pecho ajeno y comenzó a llorar, no un llanto manipulador, uno real. Esto asustó al otro rindiéndose.

─te escucho.

─Lo siento tanto, Atsushi. Por todo lo que pasó. Yo…yo estaba tan aterrado. Tú siempre pudiste ver debajo de esa mascara y a pesar de saber que había debajo, querías estar a mi lado. Yo no había estado más confundido en toda mi vida. Mientras más te quería, menos quería enamorarme de ti. Fue inevitable para mí, y me vi en una posición que no creí tener que afrontar jamás. Yo quería respeto y ser reconocido, creí que necesitaba destruir a Ichimatsu para obtenerlo, cuando lo único que tenía que hacer era esforzarme por ello, en el fondo tenía miedo de no ser lo suficiente para poder derrotarlo justamente. Por eso, mi dignidad estaba en juego, en el proceso termine usándote para sentirme mejor sin dar nada a cambio. Fui injusto, egoísta, un bebé llorón que no podía ver más allá de su propio ego. Te herí y te alejaste con justa razón. Ahora me doy cuenta de que te amo más de lo que creía, porque por fin estoy dispuesto a llegar a ser esa clase de chico. De esos que se entregan por amor. Te amo, Atsushi. Quiero regresar a tu lado, así eso signifique estar bajo tus condiciones.

─Todomatsu, esto no es para tomarse a la ligera, no te puedo creer. Tú eres un experto manipulador. Sin mencionar que ahora estas borracho. No puedo confiar en tu palabra ahora mismo.

─Traigo una prueba de buena fe.

─ ¿Cuál podría ser?

─Le confesé todo a Ichimatsu.

Eso sí que sorprendió al otro.

─ ¿Todo?

─Le dije lo de odiarlo, sobre envidiarlo, sobre mis planes, sobre que su relación me estorbaba, sobre lo que ocurrió de verdad esa noche. Incluso que estoy enamorado y por idiota te aleje. Me dijo que si estaba dispuesto a cambiar por amor, estaba dispuesto a perdonarme.

─Bien si todo eso es cierto, mañana iremos a hablar con Ichimatsu. Cuando eso ocurra, entonces hablaremos tal vez él no sea el único dispuesto a perdonarte si demuestras que lo vales. Ahora ve a dormir a tu casa.

─Quiero quedarme a dormir contigo.

─Pero…

─Solo dormir, lo prometo.

Con esto dicho, el otro cede ante la expresión de su amado y con una gran fuerza de voluntad, se van a dormir abrazados sin nada de por medio. Una cosa es segura y es que ha sido una de las mejores noches de ambos, en meses. Mientras que para Ichimatsu es el tiempo de tomar decisiones fuertes, decisivas.

 **YYY**

¿Cuál será la resolución de Ichimatsu? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 57. Lo que debo hacer

Buu! Guau que estuvo interesante, y cursi, espero. Bueno gracias por dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco inventos, respondo reviews (espero dejen otro) ¡Nos estamos leyendo, shao!

SombraLN: recibirá un golpe pero no de Ichi, ni de Atsushi jajajaja ya verás. Las cosas intensas y resoluciones se acercan! Cosas buenas están por ocurrir. Un saludote.

Candy Nyu: Totty será golpeado pero no por Ichi o Atsushi, un saludote.

LaV3nus6: La verdad sale a la luz como una nueva esperanza para Ichimatsu y Karamatsu y la reconciliación definitiva de Totty con Atsushi. Un saludote

Gotti Calavera: jajajajajaja Totty cayo! Enamorado y perdido su manipulación sigue pero ha cedido por amor, aunque en su relación será un berrinchudo, lo sé. Alguien golpeara a Totty y las sorprenderá. Yo amo tus teorías locas, jajaja sigue haciéndolas y yo seguiré leyéndolas con una sonrisa. Habrá un golpe al menos, tranquila jajajajaja Y One punch man es chingón! Un saludote


	76. Capitulo 57

Hola mis amados lectores estoy muy cansada. Aunque emocionada en partes iguales!

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 57. Lo que debo hacer

Ichimatsu había pasado toda la noche pensando y analizando lo que debía hacer para dar con la respuesta que tanto escapaba de su comprensión. Dejarse expuesto frente a los demás, sobre todo frente a la persona amada era difícil. No tenía ni idea de cómo rayos hacer eso. Las cosas románticas no eran precisamente su fuerte. Era un cursi sensible muy debajo de la superficie. Disfrutaba de los detalles dolorosos de su francés y admiraba esas ropas extravagantes que usaba. Después del sexo era común verlo ponerse alguna camisa de Karamatsu, pretextando de que era porque siendo tan grande le resultaba cómoda. En el fondo Ichimatsu creía que podrían llegar a parecerse, aunque fuera solo un poco o al menos, así lo deseaba. Siempre envidio muchas cosas y siempre admiro a su pareja al grado de querer ser más como él. Si se parecieran más, podría ser más abierto respecto a lo que siente. Karamatsu había sido valiente mandando una prueba de que está listo para una reconciliación y sanar su relación. Él igual quiere probarle a su bien amado que está listo para esforzarse de verdad en su relación, que es tiempo de ser sincero, pero no tiene idea de cómo demonios hacer eso. Meditarlo toda la noche no hizo sé que volviera más claro con el tiempo. Si acaso, lo empeoro.

Con bastante irritación cuando es de mañana baja a desayunar y saldrá de casa porque sabe que quedarse encerrado será contraproducente. En momentos así de verdad extraña aún más a su analgésico que le quitaba todas las dolencias de su estrés siempre y cuando no fuera el motivo de estas.

Su madre detecta que algo anda mal pero lo deja ser. Aunque probablemente, luego le llamara a Ichiko para contarle y que ella haga el trabajo sucio preguntándole las cosas.

Entonces por fin sale de la casa con dirección al único lugar a donde siempre termina yendo para relajarse. Recorre con calma un camino que sus pies conocen de memoria.

Sin saber que de hecho será un día revelador hoy.

 **YYY**

Por su parte, Osomatsu despertó muy contrariado. Había hablado con su príncipe jade y este opina que Totty es el diablo y confiar en él no es bueno. Ha intentado hablar con Karamatsu pero por la diferencia de horarios, probablemente no sea buena idea hasta cierta hora. Kara se merece saber la verdad. Además que está seguro de que el de azul perdonaría al de rosa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Aunque la que parece verdaderamente enfadada es Homura, quien está al lado de Jyushimatsu, quien intenta hacerla sentir mejor pero ella no parece ceder. Están reunidos ahí porque están preocupados por Ichimatsu. Esta el viejo grupo reunido de nuevo (solo faltan: Karamatsu, Karako, Ichiko e Ichimatsu) Saben que no tarda en llegar porque Jyushi le llamo a su casa y su mamá le aviso que ya había salido, por lo que probablemente no tardará en llegar a la cafetería.

Es un poco temprano por lo que no hay casi nada de clientes, solo están ellos. Lo que se siente terriblemente nostálgico. Están en la mesa de siempre, tomando café, comiendo y platicando. Les hacía falta algo así. De la nada se escucha la puerta de la entrada y todos se giran esperando ver a Ichi pero en su lugar se quedan petrificados.

─Buenos días.

Saluda de forma formal Atsushi, el futuro gran hombre de negocios que se graduó recientemente con su generación de la universidad. Viene acompañado de Todomatsu, quien luce una sonrisa de siempre, solo que al notar que recibe una mala mirada de todos los presentes, entiende que está en problemas.

Más tarda en asimilar eso en lo que Homura se adelanta y con lágrimas furiosas en los ojos, le da una bofetada tal que le gira el rostro hacia el otro lado. Tan fuerte ha sido que siente que el golpe se hinchara rápidamente y estará morado un buen tiempo.

Atsushi la aleja con cuidado, pero Jyushi ya está detrás de ella, a modo de amenaza y protección. Homura sigue llorando y es detenida por su novio para que no intente algo peor en contra del de rosa.

─ ¡Ni te conozco y no dejas de atacarme! ¡Estás loca!

Chilla el chico mientras se oculta detrás de su amado.

─ ¡Tú eres un monstruo! ¡Conozco a los de tu clase! ¡Víboras venenosas! ¡Lobo en piel de oveja! ¡La gente como tú es la peor! Se aprovechan de su apariencia y encanto para salirse con la suya y en el proceso hieren a otros…Yo no soy como Ichimatsu-kun, no te perdonare…Heriste a mis amigos…Le mentiste a Ichimatsu-kun y le hiciste creer que era el peor tipo de persona…Heriste a Karamatsu-kun tanto…Yo no pude curarlo, él me cuido cuando estuve rota y cuando por tus mentiras termino peor de lo que lo había visto jamás ¡No pude ayudarlo! ¡Se fue y todo por tus mentiras! ¡Mi mejor amigo sufrió mucho por tus malditas mentiras!

Le gritaba entre lágrimas furiosas y mientras seguía intentando llegar a él para atacarlo. Totty escuchó todo con la mirada baja mientras Atsushi escuchaba todo con atención.

 _/No puedo hacer nada para impedir que esta mujer no quiera perdonar a Todomatsu, es parte de la lección que tiene que aprender sobre que "cosechas lo que siembras"/_

No se lo dijo a su casi novio pero todas esas personas lo odiaban porque había herido a todos ellos de forma indirecta. Su objetivo era principalmente Karamatsu e Ichimatsu pero en su afán, termino jodiendo una relación que era una de las bases principales para que este grupo de amigos se formara. Era obvio porque todos ellos le tenían rencor. Incluso el profesor que le tenía cariño y le decía que tenía talento, estaba decepcionado de él.

─Vaya Todomatsu, con que es de Atsushi de quien te enamoraste. Supongo que tiene sentido, sus personalidades encajan muy bien.

Se escuchó una voz sombría detrás de ellos y ahí estaba parado el más sombrío del grupo, el gatito negro: Ichimatsu.

El hombre de negocios le devolvió la mirada y por un momento el color de ojos de Atsushi se fijó en los morados de Ichi.

─Con que al parecer era cierto cuando Totty me dijo que te había confesado todo.

─Al parecer, también fue cierto de que quería arreglar las cosas contigo porque te ama y se arrepiente. Fue gracias al amor que siente por ti que por fin se dio cuenta de que necesitaba cambiar. Lo que me hace creer que en realidad quiere hacer las cosas bien.

─Ichimatsu…

Murmuro el de rosa asombrado mientras los demás presentes se quedaron congelados un momento, entendiendo que esa decisión le correspondía a Ichimatsu y al parecer, le tenía cierto grado de fe a las palabras del demonio rosa. Aunque Homura era la única que no dejaba de llorar.

─Ceder en eso de volverse una mejor persona es parte de estar verdaderamente enamorado.

Sentencio Osomatsu mientras todos lo miraban como si fuera sorprendente que esa frase saliera del de rojo, pero para Choro e Ichi, que él lo dijera tenia demasiado sentido.

─Aunque le costó mucho trabajo y está pagando el precio por sus malos actos, Todomatsu ha demostrado la mayor de las fortalezas: Demostrar que se está dispuesto a madurar para estar con la persona que se ama. Felicidades Totty, es el paso más difícil de lograr y no todos están dispuestos a hacerlo.

Felicito el cocinero con una sonrisa encantadora y por primera vez, el de rosa comenzó a llorar mientras sonreía a la vez que Atsushi le tomaba de la mano dándole un apretón con fuerza.

─Gracias. Más le vale a este idiota valorarlo o juro que me las pagara caro.

Su bien amado sonreía con altanería mientras el otro le enseñaba la lengua en plan juguetón.

─Si bueno, deberías considerarte con suerte de que yo te haya elegido. Siéntete afortunado, es un privilegio ser mi novio.

─ ¿Lo soy? ¿Qué pasa con esa perra rubia con la que estabas saliendo?

─ ¿Iyayo? Bueno me ofende que creas que podría involucrarme con una chica de su categoría en una relación formal. Claramente tengo mejor gusto que ese, y ella es de esa clase de usar y dejar.

─Yo creí que…

─Lo que yo quería que creyeras. Solo la utilice para sacarte celos porque sé que no es de tu agrado precisamente y que si me veías salir con alguien, eso haría que te pusieras furioso. Se los efectos que tengo en la gente, sobre todo en ti. La elegí a ella porque estaba seguro de que no dudaría en ayudarme. No eres el único que sabe mover sus cartas para salirse con la suya.

Dice mientras le guiña un ojo al otro que hace un puchero.

─Me hiciste pasar por muchos ridículos.

─Si bien, tú me hiciste sufrir mucho. Estamos a mano.

Tras esto, Totty le sonríe y Oso los invita a pasar a comer algo con ellos. Los demás no están muy contentos pero aceptan (la única no muy precisamente contenta es Homura). Totty espera que esto sea el principio de amistades sinceras, mientras que las palabras de Osomatsu resuenan tan fuerte en la mente de Ichimatsu que ya sabe qué hacer. Finalmente, el dilema de su mente sobre qué hacer para demostrar que está listo. Ya sabe cuál es la prueba definitiva de que ha madurado.

Con una indicación le dice a Choromatsu que más tarde, necesita hablar con él de manera apremiante, el otro accede aunque esta algo confundido.

Ichimatsu va a darlo todo de sí, pues su esperanza esta puesta en ello. Esta vez, esta vez dejara su alma expuesta.

 **YYY**

¿Qué es lo que hará Ichimatsu? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 58. La publicación

Buu! Guau ya vienen los que definitivamente serán los últimos capítulos, llorare. Bueno gracias por dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco inventos, respondo reviews (espero dejen otro) ¡Nos estamos leyendo, shao!

LaV3nus6: el proceso final está a punto de llegar, joder estará hermoso (espero) ojala les haya gustado! Un saludote

Candy Nyu: Nop. Kara le perdonara. Pero ya recibió un madrazo jajajaja Homura-chan a la defensa de sus amigos demostrando que hasta ella siendo una cordera puede rugir como león defiendo a quienes ama! Un saludote

Gotti Calavera: Esa canción me suena… Totty borracho es encantador jajajaja como viste, fue Homura-chan. Un saludote

SombraLN: jajajajajajajajajajajajaja romántico hasta que volaban unicornios. Lo golpeo Homura-chan. Sep, todos lo ven así. Él los ve así a casi todos pero a Kara lo adora un poco más que a los demás (amigos 20 años). Y que lo digas jajajajajajajaja ta cabrón. Un saludote.


	77. Capitulo 58

Hola mis amados lectores estoy a punto de llorar como la nena que soy, diablos.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 58. La publicación

Ichimatsu tan pronto han comido pudo notar que Atsushi y Todomatsu ahora serán parte oficial del grupo de amigos. Con calma, se aprecia que Totty tiene planes de ganarse el perdón de todos, sobretodo de Homura. Quien será la que más trabajo le cueste ganarse, pues ha sido muy clara demostrando su desprecio constantemente. Lo que parece más un reto para el de rosa, que tiene esa extravagante costumbre de encapricharse con los desafíos.

Luego de comer sintiéndose renovados, Ichimatsu pide hablar a solas con Choromatsu-sensei. Que luego de que les dan total privacidad, le suelta su idea (no sin que su corazón le lata como las alas de un colibrí), dejando al otro totalmente impactado.

─ ¿Quieres que te ayude a publicar un libro?

El más joven se sonroja mientras agacha la mirada, asintiendo fervientemente.

─ Debo decir que eso sí que es sorpresivo…

─Si no crees poder ayudarme, no debes de sentirte obligado.

─Ichimatsu, no me lo tomes a mal. Yo no me refería a eso, solo que es algo muy sorpresivo viniendo de ti. Claro que creí que querías publicar alguno en su momento, pero lo has hecho muy pronto y ciertamente me tomaste con la guardia baja. No pensé que estarías preparado mentalmente tan rápido para algo así.

─Ha pasado casi un año, pero entiendo a lo que te refieres. Con el montonal de pretextos que siempre pongo pensaste que me tardaría más tiempo en aventurarme con el reto.

─Yo puedo esperarte hasta que estés listo, porque entiendo que es tu forma.

─Sin embargo, me siento preparado. Estoy totalmente listo.

Aquello lo dijo con un brillo de determinación en los ojos que dejo sorprendido al de verde.

─Está sí que es una agradable sorpresa. Estoy ansioso por ver que saldrá de todo esto.

─ ¿Eso quiere decir que me ayudaras?

Pregunto el gatito ilusionado. Lo que ciertamente le causaba mucha ternura al mayor, a veces es simplemente una persona muy tierna y sensible, aunque prefiere morir antes que demostrarlo.

─Seguro, me apunto. Además que necesitaras un mentor que evite que asesines a alguien.

Al ojimorado se le forma una sonrisa autosuficiente en el rostro.

─Entonces tendrás mucho trabajo.

─Eso siempre han sido gajes del oficio cuando se trata sobre ti. Tienes a la persona adecuada para el empleo.

─Lo sé por eso no se lo pediría a nadie más.

─bien ¿Y qué tienes en mente?

─De hecho ya tengo una base lista, solo es darle forma.

─ ¿en serio? No sabía que estuvieras trabajando en algo.

─ No lo estaba, pero de repente se me ocurrió que _eso_ podría servir de algo.

El mayor alzó una ceja a modo de silenciosa pregunta y el menor le restó importancia con un gesto de las manos.

─Te traeré el escrito para que lo veas y me digas tu opinión.

─Me parece bien. Te veo en mi casa a las seis.

─Ahí estaré.

Tras estas palabras ambos se despiden y mientras el de morado va con determinación el ojiverde no podría estar más confundido. Se acerca a su pareja y cuando este le pregunta que tiene le platica lo ocurrido. El cocinero hace una sonrisa de entendimiento que deja perplejo al profesor.

─Si tú entiendes algo que yo no, agradecería que me lo explicaras.

─No hace falta príncipe jade, si es lo que me estoy imaginando, lo figuraras tarde o temprano.

Eso no hace más que acrecentar la curiosidad del cuadrado muchacho mientras al de rojo le llena de emoción contenida.

 _/Estoy ansioso por ver lo que eres capaz de llegar a hacer para probarte a ti mismo y a Karamatsu de lo que estas hecho, Ichimatsu/_

Le sonríe con coquetería al quejumbroso novio que tiene, a quien le roba un beso de esos que le quitan el aliento.

─Lo descubrirás tú solo príncipe jade, ahora concéntrate menos en Ichimatsu y más en mí o me encelaré.

Sugiere con un puchero coqueto. El contrario se sonroja antes de darle con un libro en la cabeza a Osomatsu.

─ ¡Deja de comportarte como un idiota niño mimado!

Causando la risa de todos los presentes, sobretodo de Totty quien dice que él e Ichimatsu se parecen en eso de que son muy obvios y tienen tendencias tsunderes.

El ambiente cálido en la cafetería hace que Oso sienta que por fin, las cosas regresan a su lugar. Karamatsu estaría muy feliz de ver que es así.

 **YYY**

Ichimatsu saca de su caja con combinación uno de sus más grandes tesoros. Lo contempla con adoración mientras pasea las manos por este. Una parte de él, está a punto de mandar todo esto a la mierda y arrepentirse. Esta aterrado y le falta la respiración. Sin embargo, mientras contempla la fotografía de su primera cita con Karamatsu (que tiene puesta en un estante en un bonito marco morado y negro de gatitos) sabe que es tiempo de demostrar lo que vale. Que en todo este tiempo, aprendió la lección que la vida estaba tratando de enseñarle. Que a ver estado en una relación con el francés le dio más que solo problemas y placeres. Que aprendió más a su lado que posiciones sexuales.

Si Todomatsu que era Todomatsu y siendo como era, fue capaz de hacer tamaño sacrificio por Atsushi ¿Por qué él iba a quedarse atrás? El de rosa siempre ha querido derrotarlo y no se dejara vencer así de fácil. Se da permiso de llorar para drenar el miedo.

Tanto ha pasado en sus divagaciones que no se percata que de hecho, ya es tarde ¿A dónde carajos se le había ido su día? Pasa a mal comer algo a su casa, deja todo listo y se va a casa de cierto profesor ojijade que estará tan anonadado cuando vea cual es la base para su libro.

 **YYY**

─Vamos Ichimatsu, pasa.

Le invita a entrar su amigo y mentor, mientras se adentra en el apartamento. Recuerda haber venido alguna vez para algún proyecto especial, y el apartamento era más pulcro, aburrido, frio y sin vida. Ahora se nota la diferencia porque luce más humano, con algo de desorden sutil y un encanto difícil de explicar. Se podía apreciar lo mucho que el profesor se había abierto por Osomatsu.

─Pasa a tomar asiento, Ichimatsu.

Le llama el de verde y sale de su divagación para correr delante del otro. Se sienta y educadamente el mayor le pregunta si se le ofrece algo a lo que se niega educadamente. Por fin Choro pasa a sentarse delante de él. Hacen un poco de conversación cordial para romper el hielo y por fin entran en materia.

─ ¿Bien? ¿Qué clase de libro quieres publicar?

─ Una novela romántica.

Con esto Choromatsu se petrificó. El gatito huraño se veía eso venir.

─Guau Ichimatsu, hoy sí que estas lleno de sorpresas. Nunca te imagine a ti, de todas las personas, escribiendo novelas románticas.

─Si bueno, hay una primera vez para todo.

─Es grato notar que estas tan abierto que te das dado esta oportunidad para explorar. Aunque, no me lo tomes a mal pero es peligroso aventurarse a querer publicar un libro de un género que nunca has trabajado antes.

─Yo sé que es una locura, pero tengo un presentimiento de que es libro que debo hacer ¿entiendes?

─Si yo comprendo.

Con una calma nunca antes vista, Ichimatsu le desliza algo sobre la mesa a Choromatsu.

─Aquí esta.

El otro lo toma y con solo eso ya ha perdido la capacidad de hablar, peor aun cuando le da una ojeada.

─ ¿Seguro que no te confundiste?

─Totalmente…

─Pero esto es…es…

Con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta deja fluir con palabras su intención.

─Así es. Choromatsu quiero hacer una novela romántica basada en mi propia relación con Karamatsu, usando como base mi propio diario.

Eso hizo que al de verde se le fuera la capacidad de respirar mientras su ex alumno está apretando el borde de la mesa con algo de fuerza, inconscientemente. Están en un silencio sepulcral por lo que se sienten como años hasta que es Choro quien en su mente, maquina las palabras de Osomatsu. Ichimatsu estaba listo para enfrentar sus miedos. Dejarse expuesto y expresar de la mejor manera, que está listo para madurar como escritor y como ser humano, lo hacía por él y por Karamatsu.

El de verde sonríe con orgullo pues no puede evitar sentirse orgulloso de su ex alumno.

─Estaré más que dispuesto a apoyarte en todo este complejo proceso, Ichimatsu. Estoy ansioso por leer lo que tienes.

El otro se emociona tanto que parece que le han salido orejitas y una colita y las mueve de felicidad.

Tras leerlo, el de verde se siente conmovido en formas muy complejas. Se siente intruso de la intimidad de sus amigos pero al mismo tiempo, participe de una historia preciosa. Tiene deseos de llorar y si esto es la base, es perfecto. Con los arreglos adecuados y mandándolo con los contactos indicados, este será un gran libro de eso no hay duda.

 **YYY**

¿Karamatsu se enterara del libro? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 59. El CD

Buu! Se me salen lágrimas de mis ojitos porque esto, diablos esto es tan puff. Bueno gracias por dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco inventos, respondo reviews (espero dejen otro) ¡Nos estamos leyendo, shao!

LaV3nus6: Hola! Planeo abordarlo, Tú tranquila. Seeeee Homura Hizo bien! Totty se lo merecía y lo necesitaba. Un saludote.

SombraLN: jajajajajajaja se todos amamos a Homura por eso, jajaja Embarazado, no nena aquí no hay omegas jajaja Lloraremos juntas! Jjajaj un saludote.

Gotti Calavera: jajajajajajaja ha sido una súper bofetada, ósea casi casi le saca algo. Jajaja Si finalmente el grupo de amigos se reunido! No era un poema pero era algo cursi y muy acido, muy Ichi. Un saludote!


	78. Capitulo 59

Hola mis amados lectores estoy ansiosa, técnicamente este es el último capítulo guau! Casi dos años…

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 59. El CD

Osomatsu no se podría creer lo que tenía en sus manos. Releyó y leyó para confirmarlo y seguía siendo una realidad. Tan asustado se sintió que se auto pellizco para demostrarse que no había sido un sueño. Luego de 8 meses de trabajo duro, Ichimatsu y Choromatsu habían logrado hacer algo sorprendente y lo tenía entre sus manos envuelto en una bolsa de regalo. Le habían mandado dos libros, uno para él y otro obviamente para cierto ojiazul que se morirá de la alegría. Más con la dedicatoria. No había sido el propio Ichimatsu, fue su hermana Ichiko quien organizo todo desde donde estaba. Esa mujer era una bruja pero vaya que quería muchísimo a su hermanito porque ella había comprado sus libros y se los había enviado a Oso, lógicamente esperando que se pusiera a leerlos y finalmente, accediera a enviárselo a Karamatsu.

Mira la caratula de su libro y lo acaricia. Es inevitable, es como si una parte de su vida estuviera en este libro también. Estaba a punto de llorar. Se imaginaba que si así estaba él mismo, Karamatsu sería un manojo de nervios y llanto. Por lo que con calma, suspira mientras sale de la cafetería, para ir a enviar el regalo de Karamatsu, quien estará ansioso por esto. Más feliz que nunca joder, esta emocionado por la llamada del francés cuando se entere.

Por su parte, Ichimatsu no se atrevió a darle uno a Kara o algo así, pero espera que sus palabras le lleguen donde quiera que esté. No tiene idea de que está a punto de llegarle su propio milagro.

 **YYY**

Nuestro pobre Karamatsu llego hecho un desastre a Nueva Orleans.

Jodido, hundido, con el corazón roto, con miedo, pobre a un apartamento de mala muerte horrible sin nada de chiste donde era muy fácil deprimirse con solo mirarlo. Rodeado de un aura de dolor. Extrañaba a muerte su casa, su hogar. Nunca le pasó eso cuando se fue de su casa, allá en Francia. Ahora sin embargo, se moría por llegar a su amada cafetería y platicar con sus amigos, con Oso y Homura. Visitar a Irene-san. Ver aunque fuera a la distancia a Ichimatsu.

Ichimatsu.

El dueño de los más preciosos ojos amatistas y el alma más dulce debajo de una fachada de rudeza e inseguridad. Un encantador personaje que era el protagonista principal de sus dolencias en estos momentos. Quería llamarlo y aclarar todo, explicarle. Disculparse por presionarlo. Lloraba hasta que se quedaba dormido en este difícil lugar. Hablaba con Osomatsu solamente porque escuchar a Homura y a Irene-san llorar del otro lado del teléfono sería más que suficiente para que saliera corriendo de regreso. No resistiría saber que las hería.

En esas tristes llamadas donde fingía ante Oso que no todo lucia como una mierda (aunque este claro nunca se lo creyó), Inconscientemente era inevitable preguntar por su adoración. Mas, era triste y desesperanzador, le partía el corazón peor que nada en este mundo notar que poco le importaba. El de rojo le alentaba a tener aventuras sexuales para descargar tensión o algo parecido. Sobretodo diciendo que el de morado evitaba ir a la cafetería. Lo que dejaba peor al pobre francés. Estaba demasiado cansando de sentirse culpable con todo, no solo con su amado sino con todos sus amigos porque los hizo sentirse incomodos. Ahora estaba a punto de romper su siempre fuerte resistencia, pues su grupo de amigos no se había vuelto a reunir luego de su partida, que era algo que ansiaba.

Su trabajo era duro, y al principio, lo regañaban por todo. Pareciera que nada podía hacer bien. Los maestros de canto eran exigentes. Uno de ellos insistía mucho en " _Dejarte libre, dejar salir tu sentir. Vive la canción, siéntela_ " Kara se desilusionaba porque siempre creyó que era de esos que eran muy perceptivos pero en esos momentos incluso su mejor habilidad le estaba defraudando. Cada día llegaba hecho un manojo de tristezas a su horrible departamento, totalmente abatido por lo dura que era la vida. Por lo desorientado que estaba. Se recordaba que su abuelito insistía en eso de no rendirse a la primera, no lo hizo con Ichimatsu, no lo hizo con sus padres, no lo hizo en muchas cosas. No lo haría con esto, solo que cuando todo se te junta y te golpea es de las cosas más complicadas con las que sobrevivir.

Seguía ensañando como loco. Sentía que le ardían los dedos de tanto tocar y su vecino no dejaba de quejarse del ruido.

Seguía asustado, sintiendo que las cosas simplemente no fluían cuando un consejo le llego de parte de Irene-san que le hizo llegar a través de Osomatsu.

" _Necesitas liberar tensión a través de la música. La amaste porque era tu medio de liberación, entonces no la conviertas en algo que te pone de mal humor. No seas tonto y disfruta de la experiencia o sino, nunca podrás lograr tus sueños. Si aprendes de dejarte llevar, las cosas se darán solas_ "

Esa mujer era perfecta. A veces, entiende que su amigo cocinero aprendió su habilidad de dar consejos intuitivos por ella. La amaba y estaba tan agradecido con ella por todo lo que hizo por él. En el fondo, ella siempre seria su mamá aunque le hablara de usted.

Entonces bajo el consejo comenzó a idear unas canciones para des estresarse. Sin poder evitarlo, miro las fotos de su mueble y divaga recordando su relación con Ichimatsu. De la nada, comenzó a darle forma a unas canciones, letras que mientras ponía en el papel en forma de ideas, dándoles forma con cuidado, sentía que se llevaban su dolor. Todos los días escribió, y escribió. Incluso les dio música acorde. Hizo sus propias canciones.

En el trabajo las cosas fluían mejor. Se notaba y el instructor le pidió que le dijera que había hecho para mejorar. Fue cuando le platico de las canciones y este se mostró intrigado, entonces le pidió que se las cantara. Se sonrojo porque eran algo íntimas, pero lo hizo de todas maneras. Cuando escucharon una, un manager dijo que si tenía más de ese material y acepto que estaba trabajando en más. Entonces le dijo que si le llevaba unas 6 podrían hablar, Kara estaba contento porque ya tenía hechas 8. Con esto dicho el manager y el instructor le pidieron que tocara todas.

Cuando lo hizo dejo fluir todos sus sentimientos, y sobre todo, su lado de la historia sobre su relación con Ichimatsu. Su propia historia de amor, su corazón expuesto. Así fue como, luego de bastantes meses, sintió el producto de su esfuerzo y cambio de actitud dar frutos pues, el manager dijo que era un buen material y con el trabajo indicado inicio el proyecto para hacer su propio disco como solista, lo que era extremo siendo un novato, pero los grandes talentos deben aprovecharse.

Así fue como comenzó a sentirse pleno. Decoro lo mejor su pequeño hogar y se había ganado la simpatía de una viejecita que lo ayudaba con muchas cosas, por lo que no se sentía tan solo porque convivía con ella. Las mujeres volvieron a acosarlo cuando regreso a hacer ejercicio. Lo que era algo que no quería tratar. Luego de Ichimatsu, el sexo jamás sería perfecto. No solo porque le hiciera volar la cabeza por lo candente que podía llegar a ser en la cama, sino porque realmente no le gustaba ser objeto sexual. Se había vuelto muy exigente. Hablaba con todos dándoles las buenas noticias.

Aunque su curiosidad por su bien amado siempre era una punzada en su pecho. Nunca recibiría un "si" por respuesta porque Ichimatsu no es de los que ceden. Le gustaría que por lo menos le diera curiosidad, siendo este muy curioso pero ni eso. Poco le importaba o sencillamente el único que no entendía de lo que las relaciones terminan era él. Incluso dio un paso a superarlo con calma cuando decidió que el anillo que había dejado en su casa en Japón, fuera arreglado y se le dieran a Ichimatsu como regalo de graduación para que no se quedara con nada que debiera haber sido suyo. Osomatsu se encargó de todo.

Con calma y con resignación dolorosa de esas que impiden respirar y arde el pecho, se rindió de preguntar. Era más sano que estancarse, no podría dejar de amarlo pero podría dejar de sufrir por aquel desamor. El de rojo se escuchaba molesto por que se había rendido, pero era inevitable.

Se concentró en su disco y en luego de meses de trabajo duro, finalmente tuvo su sueño cumplido entre sus manos cuando vio sus discos. Lloro como mártir. Le envió una copia del disco a Oso, Karako, Homura, Irene-san e Ichimatsu.

Una prueba para ellos que lo apoyaron de que había sido fuerte para cumplir su sueño y se los agradecía hasta el infinito.

Hoy es un día como cualquiera, han pasado unos meses luego de que envió el disco y no ha recibido respuesta de Ichimatsu. Lo que no debería de sorprenderle, este es el único que entiende de que van los rompimientos. En eso, llega a su apartamento y su vecina, la ancianita que lo ayuda dice que le llego un paquete y se lo entrega.

Con curiosidad lo recibe y se mete a su casa. Es una caja de regalo muy bonita, azul con brillantina. Se lo envía Osomatsu porque le adjunto una nota.

" _Disfrútalo tanto como disfrutas masturbándote pensando en el gatito huraño. Atte: el más guapo de tus amigos, el genial Sr. Osomatsu."_

Abre la caja y dentro hay un libro de una portada morada con decoraciones de rosas azules. Se le va al aire cuando le el título: " _Âme passionnée_ "

Con cuidado lo abre y encuentra en las primeras hojas una nota que agradece a todas las personas que hicieron posible este libro y en eso, lee:

" _Una principal dedicatoria al francés de mierda que me hace exponerme a muchas cosas por amor. Gracias por las nuevas experiencias. Te amare por siempre y este libro lo hago por nosotros."_

Esta derramando lágrimas que mojan esa dedicatoria que acaricia suavemente con los dedos, con tanto amor. De la nada, mientras avanza en las páginas ve su relación plasmada en el libro con la forma genial de redactar de Ichimatsu y dejando lo que de verdad sentía en el texto. Diciendo aquello que su boca no podía expresar. Cuando lo termina ya no sabe que pensar, termina llorando porque es la ilusión de un reencuentro. Ichimatsu lo ama y quiere verlo. Cuando termina de llorar llama a su amigo Osomatsu para pedirle un favor.

 **YYY**

Ichimatsu está en su habitación súper confundido porque el cocinero solo vino le dejo un disco con una carta. Con una instrucción bien rara: " _Primero escucha el disco luego lee la nota, sino lo haces así, prometo que no te daré nada y es algo que quieres ver con urgencia"_ Tras aceptar de mala gana esas cosas extrañas, el otro se fue. Dejándolo confundido como el infierno. Con calma abre el disco y ve que es solo un CD de color azul con huellitas moradas. Una parte de él ahora ama el azul. Reproduce el disco y de repente, se deja caer con fuerza ante el aparato.

Es Karamatsu el cantante.

Llevaba tanto anhelando esa voz poderosa y sensual cantándole que está a punto de explotarle el cerebro. Es hasta que se tranquiliza que le pone atención a la letra y ahí, ahí se derrumba a llorar. Karamatsu hizo lo mismo que él pues cada canción del disco es sobre los momentos importantes de su relación. Su encuentro, su amistad lenta, el enamoramiento, la confesión, la primera noche juntos, su noviazgo, la traición (con este llora desenfrenado mientras se deja caer al piso, golpeándolo y pidiendo disculpas al aire) finalizando con una donde le dice que aún lo ama (cosa que lo deja llorando aun peor hecho ovillo en el piso)

De repente el disco termina pero se escucha una frase puesta a propósito. Se escucha un " _Je te vois dans quelques mois"*._ Y por fin la reproducción termina. El disco de Kara se llama " _Chaton noir_ " No puede evitarlo y besa el disco mientras lo guarda con amor, gracias a él, puede conocer el lado de la historia de Karamatsu.

En eso lee la carta adjunta con atención y su corazón siente renaciendo de las cenizas.

La esperanza vislumbra en el horizonte.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal su reencuentro? Lo sabremos en el próximo y último Capítulo 60. Epilogo- El reencuentro

Buu! Se me salen lágrimas de mis ojitos porque esto, diablos esto es tan pufff. Bueno gracias por dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco inventos, respondo reviews (espero dejen otro) ¡Nos estamos leyendo, shao!

Gotti Calavera: La cara más de WTF ha sido de emoción y amor total, el reencuentro ya llega. La relación de Homura y Totty tendrá un final interesante. Jajajajaja no habrá boda, pero si será cursi querida, mucho. Lo siento, no habrá lemon ya. Un saludote

SombraLN: eso de los omegas lo leo y eso pero no soy fan acérrimo lo siento. No, no tendrán un bebé al menos no así. Jajajajaja es cierto, prácticamente lo leíste jajajaja A ver qué premio quieres? Jajaja un saludote.

LaV3nus6: La mayoría respeto la decisión de Kara e Ichi, pues si el diario fue lo más personal que Ichimatsu pudo encontrar, porque los poemas eran más de Kara hacia él que sus propias palabras, y ciertamente espero que te haya gustado. Un saludote.

Kain Dragosani: Bienvenida a este fic que está en su etapa final, es un placer que lo hayas leído cuando aún te podía responder apropiadamente. Me alegra saber que aunque te tardaste, lo leíste todo, mil gracias por no abandonarlo por estar tan largo, es que ha durado casi dos años en publicación y cada semana actualizaba! Me agrada que el crecimiento de mis niños lo hayas sentido adecuado e igualmente soy feliz de ver que supe llevar la historia! Cómo pudiste leer, el gran momento ya está aquí. Un saludote!


	79. Capitulo 60

Hola mis amados lectores estoy que no me la creo. Ha pasado un poco más de un año y medio de publicación. Esta ha sido mi primera historia para el fandom Karaichi y mí primera Yaoi. Me abrió las puertas a muchas más ideas e historias de esta maravillosa pareja, ha representado para mí un gran crecimiento como autora en este fandom tan nuevo para mí, uno en el cual me han recibido con los brazos abiertos. Gracias por ser parte de ello, semana a semana. Ha sido un placer infinito y con gran dicha y pesar este que les redactare a continuación es el último capítulo de esta historia que yo amaré por siempre. Gracias por todo.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos y comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 60. Epilogo- El reencuentro

Osomatsu mira con atención la cafetería que esta vacía en estos momentos.

El ambiente huele al dulzor del café y le da un sorbo a su taza de café, la que disfruta con tranquilidad.

─Luces muy complacido hoy día.

Murmura la voz más hermosa del mundo a su lado, esta su novio Choromatsu.

─Bueno príncipe jade, siento que las cosas por fin comienzan a entrar en su lugar.

─Entiendo perfectamente a lo que te refieres.

─ ¿en serio?

─Y no eres el único. Karako e Ichiko han estado llamando todo el día para ver si hay noticias. Irene-san se vio muy contenta igual que la mamá de Ichimatsu.

─Esas dos en parte lo hacen para preparar la fiesta de bienvenida y de su compromiso con todos.

─Si, la mamá de Ichimatsu y la de Karako estaban que no se lo creía, lloraban todo el rato.

─Bueno, están orgullosas porque sus niños han madurado.

─Tú eres el único que nunca madurara, Osomatsu.

─Bueno Choro-kun creo que tal vez podrías quedarte a mi lado para siempre para comprobar tu teoría.

Sugiere recargándole la frente mirando esos ojos esmeralda que tanto ama. El otro se sonroja visiblemente.

─Ya vivimos juntos, no que más quieras para entender que no me iré.

─En su momento me gustaría darle el mayor gusto de su vida a mi madre, tu sabes casándome pero…

Es interrumpido por un beso que corresponde con creces.

─Esperare ansioso por el día en que eso pasé.

Afirma el de ojos verdes mientras el de ojos marrones cierra los ojos para robarle un beso más largo, disfrutando de una probadita de su futuro.

**YYY**

─No creo que sea prudente que entremos, esos dos están todos melosos en la barra.

Dice Totty afuera haciendo gestos de asco fingido.

─Tal vez lo dices por envidia, porque Atsushi-san no es muy romántico contigo.

El hombre de negocios se toca el pecho con fingida dolencia.

─Eso ha sido algo muy cruel para decirme, Homura-chan.

─Además Atsushi podrá ser poco romántico pero es muy apasionado y bueno en la cama. Te puedo asegurar que Jyushimatsu-kun no es la mitad de bueno que mi amado.

Responde con burla el de rosa y la chica se sonroja notoriamente mientras Jyushimatsu brincotea molesto por todos lados, igualmente ruborizado.

─ ¡Yo no dejo de hacer que Homura-chan grite mi nombre toda la noche! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle!

─ ¡Jyushimatsu-kun! N-no tenías por qué decir eso…

Murmura la chica sonrojada mientras Totty sonríe con mofa, y victoriosamente pues sabe que ha triunfado. Le ha costado trabajo y pese a que la chica siempre es tosca con él, sabe que son una extraña especie de amigos, aunque ella prefiere comer basura antes de que admitirlo. Competir con ella es de las cosas más revitalizantes que le pueden ocurrir en el día.

─ ¡ya dejen de ridiculizar a la pobre Homura-chan, bola de tarados!

Regaña Osoko mientras avanza taconeando. Con Choroko a su espalda que desaparece para tomar fotografías de la pareja dentro del local que en estos momentos están en una sesión de besos, ella babeando y jadeando, asustando a todos los presentes.

Las cosas en el grupo de amigos se sienten normales de nuevo, lo que sin duda, hará muy feliz a cierto ojiazul. Sobre todo cuando se entere del compromiso de su prima con su cuñada. Más en estos momentos debe de disfrutar de su propio golpe de suerte.

 **YYY**

 _Verte aquí es contemplar_

 _lo que fue lo que será_

 _mi vida mi vida junto a ti_

Se escucha la dulce música de una guitarra que nos guía directo a un caballero muy guapo con ojos azules y facciones redondas. Con unas poderosas manos, rasga las cuerdas de su guitarra con amor, entonando una canción. Delante de él está el estuche de la guitarra abierto, al caminar las personas le avientan dinero.

 _Es claro que no pudo ser_

 _de otra forma ya lo ves_

 _mi vida estaba escrita así_

 _te encontré y te perdí_

 _tantos no hoy dicen si_

Lleva días poniéndose cerca de esta fuente en el parque a cantar, agradeciendo con un extraño acento las monedas ofrecidas. Mira a todos lados, y sus canciones entonan una letra sobre amores, decepciones y reencuentros.

 _Nuestro ensayo termino_

 _nuestro tiempo al fin llego_

 _mi vida lo dice el corazón_

 _y no hubo espacio ni lugar_

 _que nos pudiera separar_

De la nada mientras él cierra sus ojos dejando fluir el sentir unos pasos se detienen delante de él

─ Tú me debes dinero a mí por soportar tu música tan cursi, francés de mierda.

Acto seguido le sacan dinero de su estuche.

─ _Une seule âme passionnée en comprend une autre * ..._

─Tsk, había olvidado lo tarado que eres…

 _Cuanto espere volverte a ver_

 _siento que es la primera vez amor_

 _me trajo aquí tu voz_

 _a tu lado_

Cuando los abre mira a Ichimatsu más arrebatador que nunca mirándolo con una expresión difícil de descifrar.

─Es bueno verte de nuevo, _Chaton noir_.

Murmura sonrojando al otro, mientras ambos les late el corazón con violencia en sus pechos y de sus ojos amenazan con salir las lágrimas.

 _Como soñé volverte a ver_

 _entre tus brazos yo me siento bien_

 _encuentro la razón_

 _de mi vida_

─También es bueno verte de nuevo, Kusomatsu.

─Pareciera que apenas fue ayer cuando vi tus ojos amatistas hermosos

─Pero han pasado dos años.

 _Tu recuerdo alimento_

 _la esperanza que al final_

 _mis días tendrían tu calor_

 _saber que estabas por allí_

 _fue lo que me hizo seguir_

─ _Tu me manques mon amour *_

─Yo también te extrañe tanto. Karamatsu lo lamento de verdad…

─ _Vous ne devez pas parce que, nous avons tous deux fait des erreurs. *_ Pero espero que hayamos aprendido de eso

 _Cuanto espere volverte a ver_

 _siento que es la primera vez amor_

 _me trajo aquí tu voz_

 _a tu lado_

─Espero que haya sido de esa forma. Mira te traje algo…

Murmura sonrojado Ichimatsu, estirándole una caja de chocolates delante de él. El ojiazul la toma con delicadeza, rozándole en el proceso los dedos al otro. Deleitándose con la cercanía del otro, a ambos se les detiene el mundo a su alrededor.

 _Como soñé volverte a ver_

 _entre tus brazos yo me siento bien_

 _encuentro la razón_

 _de mi vida_

─ ¿Fue difícil encontrarme?

─Dejaste las instrucciones en la carta ¿Lo olvidaste, tonto?

─Nunca olvido nada si tiene que ver contigo, Ichimatsu.

Ambos se miran con intensidad, con amor.

 _Nunca hubo un adiós_

 _fue una pausa entre tú y yo_

 _en la historia de los dos_

─Al final mis vacaciones serán más productivas de lo que pensé.

El más joven se ríe.

─Eres el idiota más predecible del mundo.

─ _l'idiot qui t'aime avec folie *_

El de morado se pone a llorar ligeramente tras esta confesión.

 _Cuanto espere volverte a ver_

 _siento que es la primera vez amor_

 _me trajo aquí tu voz_

 _a tu lado_

─Yo también todavía te amo, no deje de hacerlo ni un poquito.

El francés se levanta para envolverlo entre sus brazos y con este aroma tan característico de él y que extraño tanto, le toma la barbilla para mirar al rostro de su amado gatito.

─ _nous aurons toujours Paris mon amour *_

Murmura antes de darle un beso delicado en los labios.

 _Como soñé volverte a ver_

 _entre tus brazos yo me siento bien_

 _encuentro la razón_

 _de mi vida_

─ _Ça a été le baiser le plus ennuyeux du monde, où était mon petit copain le Français qui ne savait que donner des baisers invasifs de merde? Tu m'as transformé en un putain de masochiste parce que ça me manque même *_

Dice en francés el de ojos morados, dejando sorprendido a Karamatsu.

─ _Avez-vous appris le français?_ _*_

El otro le resta importancia encogiéndose de hombros

─Si voy a vivir en Nueva Orleans por tiempo indefinido es algo que debí aprender, igual que inglés. No es para tanto…

 _Verte aquí es contemplar_

 _lo que fue lo que será_

 _mi vida mi vida junto a ti_

Tras esto Karamatsu le toca el rostro y le plata un beso francés que le va a cobrar factura después. Con el amor de ambos renaciendo de las cenizas, superando el dolor y los miedos, listo para un brillante futuro, uno que labraran juntos y apoyados por sus amigos, que también ya tienen una vida maravillosa por delante. Aunque obviamente con sus altas y bajas, pero sabiéndolas enfrentar cuando llegue el momento.

Esta historia de café y amor termina, no sin antes dejarles el recordatorio de que todo puede superarse si se deciden a madurar y afrontar sus miedos.

 **YYY**

La canción es " _Volverte a ver_ " de Chenoa

Une seule âme passionnée en comprend une autre * ...- Solo un alma apasionada entiende a otra*…

Tu me manques mon amour *- Te extrañe mi amor *

Vous ne devez pas parce que, nous avons tous deux fait des erreurs. *- No debes porque, los dos cometimos errores.*

l'idiot qui t'aime avec folie *- el idiota que te ama con locura *

nous aurons toujours Paris mon amour *- siempre tendremos Paris mi amor *

Ça a été le baiser le plus ennuyeux du monde, où était mon petit copain le Français qui ne savait que donner des baisers invasifs de merde? Tu m'as transformé en un putain de masochiste parce que ça me manque même *- Ese ha sido el beso más aburrido del mundo, ¿Dónde quedo mi novio el francés que solo sabía dar besos invasivos de mierda? Me has vuelto todo un maldito masoquista pues incluso extrañe eso *

Avez-vous appris le français? *- ¿Aprendiste francés? *

Buu! Estoy llorando como loca, neta que en cierto punto me costó hasta escribir. Gracias por dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco inventos y este que ha durado tanto, que para mí represento tanto. Que significo en mi vida de esta forma tan fuerte como lo ha hecho. Gracias por compartirlo a mi lado, comentando y leyéndolo fielmente, jamás creí que podría ser semi-reconocida en un fandom hasta que me anime a escribir esta historia. Fue gracias a su amor fiel que lo logré. Al igual que mis personajes, he madurado y crecido gracias a esta experiencia. Gracias por estarme apoyando todo el duro camino ¡Han sido maravillosos conmigo y por ustedes es que la experiencia fue todavía mejor! y me retiro no sin antes decirles que espero que me acompañen en otra aventura. Respondo reviews (espero dejen otro) ¡Nos estamos leyendo, shao!

J. Adams V: Hola! Si tu casi lloras imagínate yo como estaba jajaja Que bueno que los títulos quedaron bien acorde! Si de hecho gracias por seguirlo todo este tiempo y haberme apoyado con algún review para mí fue un honor tenerte por aquí. Gracias por ser una de mis lectoras fieles! Un saludote.

SombraLN: Si por fin la perspectiva del capítulo era de Karamatsu porque el pobre se merecía que la gente viera su proceso también! Yo igual quiero ese disco! De verdad gracias por estar aquí comentando semana a semana! Eres de mis fans más fieles y te tengo mucha estima espero sigas comentando porque si lo dejaras de hacer me deprimiría! Yo igual llore y cierto es que ahora que les dejo esta despedida estoy llorando! Ha sido un placer! Gracias. Un saludote

Gotti Calavera: Irene-san y Osomatsu son la familia que a Karamatsu le hacía tanta falta! Pues lógicamente lo hubieras hecho, porque sé que te gusta la historia, lo que agradezco de todo corazón. Me encanta que seas tan fiel a la historia y de paso, siempre seas una de las que me deja comentarios fuertes y entretenidos de leer, gracias por eso. Ahora lamento no darte el lemon final jajaja pero este final cursi ha llegado, dejándome sin habla. Gracias por leerme! Un saludote.

LaV3nus6: No eres la única que ha estado chillando desde hace ya varios capítulos jajaja Este es el final, final y espero que haya estado tan bello como la perspectiva de Kara, lamento que me haya quedado así pero si profundizaba iba a terminar escribiendo una biblia jajaja Un gustazo que hayas leído desde casi mis inicios y que estés aquí para el gran final. Gracias por todo! Un saludote!


End file.
